Not Perfect
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: [COMPLETE]Luhan terjebak disekolah surganya para pemberontak dan pelaku kriminal kelas atas. Luhan membenci mereka semua, tidak ada pertemanan disini. Sialnya, bukan semakin menjauh dari mereka semua, Luhan malah memasuki dunia kelam milik seseorang yang dianggap mengerikan.Disanalah semuanya berawal, saat dirinya mengenal Oh Sehun./YAOI! [HUNHAN]
1. Chapter 1

_**OX**_ _ **86 Senior High School.**_

 _Yaa, itu nama sekolahku. Sekolah yang bagaikan rumah kedua bagi murid-murid yang menuntut ilmu disana_ _—_ _termasuk aku. Sekolah yang nyaman dengan fasilitas memuaskan, guru-guru yang ramah dan sangat menyayangi murid-muridnya serta materi pelajaran yang tidak akan membuatku bosan. Semua guru bagaikan teman yang siap kapan saja mendengarkan curahan hati muridnya dan selalu mendukung murid-muridnya._

 _Ruang kelas bersih dan terisi murid-murid yang menyenangkan dan berprestasi. Mereka baik, sangat baik. Tersenyum dan saling menyapa selalu. Mereka juga tidak pernah membeda-bedakan teman bahkan jarang_ _—_ _atau hampir tidak ada permusuhan disini. Solidaritas sangat dijunjung tinggi disini. Aku menyukainya._

 _Yang membuatku lebih betah bersekolah disini adalah; lingkungan sekolah yang asri, penjagaan ketat, kedisiplinan yang sangat diutamakan, dan juga_ _bidang Akademik maupun non-akademik_ _yang mengasah kemampuan kita dan juga sangat mengasah otak. Lihat! Sekolahku sangat sempurna bukan? Ini adalah sekolah yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh setiap anak yang ingin masuk ke jenjang SMU. Beruntung, aku bisa bersekolah disini. Yeah…beruntung sekali._

 _Datanglah ke sekolahku,_ _ **OX**_ _ **86 Senior high School**_ _._

 _Dan…kau akan menemukan_ _ **kebohongan besar**_ _yang sudah kukatakan tadi disana.._

…

…

 **Gara's present:**

 _ **Not Perfect**_

 **.**

 **Genre :** Romance. Action. Friendshipp.

 **Main Cast :** Oh Sehun **and** Lu Han.

 **Support Cast :** EXO's member

 **Rating :** M **—** For bullying scene and sex! T **—** for teenage life.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : ©Story's by Anggara Dobby. EXO masih milik SM—** _ **damn**_ **.**

 **.**

 **[WARN!] that's Yaoi! BoyxBoy! Dirty joke and Dirty talk everywhere. Gangster! Bullying!** **HardScene!** **Yang tidak suka adegan bullying, bisa tinggalkan area ini.**

 **..**

 **Enjoy this time!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : [prolog] New School!**

 **..**

…

 **..**

"Errrr paman Kim..kau yakin ini jalan menuju sekolah baru kami?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat _almond_ manis di kursi belakang mobilnya. Matanya menyusuri setiap jalan yang sedang mereka tempuh lewat jendela mobil yang Ia buka. Semilir angin membelai surai coklatnya membuat beberapa helai poni rambutnya menutupi matanya.

Dia terlihat sangat indah dengan pancaran matahari menerpa wajahnya.

Sang supir mengangguk, "Benar ini jalan menuju sekolah baru kalian, tuan muda."

Luhan—pemuda yang bertanya tadi—memekik kecil merasakan jalan yang sedang mereka lewati bertambah buruk menyebabkan tubuhnya sedikit bergoyang-goyang bahkan tak sengaja menubruk sepupunya yang duduk disampingnya.

"O-oh! Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya.. jalanan ini buruk sekali."

Pemuda bermata bulat lucu disampingnya itu hanya mengangguk maklum. "Tidak apa Luhan hyung." ucapnya dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada Luhan, melihat-lihat kesekitar dari jendela mobil.

Luhan kembali berdecak melihat tembok-tembok disekitar jalanan menuju sekolah barunya yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan keluh kesah anak nakal maupun kata-kata kasar dan _graffiti-graffiti_ besar, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah _graffiti_ bertuliskan kata _**EXO**_ besar-besaran dengan warna hitam-merah, seolah-olah _graffiti_ itu adalah inti dari coretan lainnya.

 _Apa benar ini jalan menuju sekolah baruku yang Paman Do bilang sangat bagus dan menjadi idaman anak-anak lain?_ –pikir Luhan heran. Pasalnya, jalan ini sangat buruk dan sepi, hanya ada beberapa kedai kecil disekitarnya. Dan juga tembok-tembok pembatas yang sangat kotor, bahkan tak jarang Luhan melihat ada beberapa gang sempit yang menjadi tongkrongan beberapa pemuda-pemuda yang Luhan yakin bukan anak baik-baik. Tentu saja, mana ada 'kan anak baik-baik yang sedang membolos di gang sempit padahal jam ini harusnya jam belajar?

"Aku heran mengapa tuan Do memasukan kalian ke sekolah baru ini." Ucap paman Kim disela-sela kegiatan mengemudinya.

Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar.

"Memangnya kenapa paman?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah sekolah baru kita bertaraf bagus?" Sahut Luhan.

Paman Kim terdiam beberapa saat, seolah tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kedua anak majikannya itu. Tidak lama, paman Kim menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika sudah sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

…

"Selamat datang disekolah baru kalian, tuan muda." ujar paman Kim setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Lelaki berumur 50-tahunan itu meringis melihat wajah kedua tuan-mudanya yang seperti baru saja melihat Sadako keluar dari layar ponsel mereka.

Luhan terperangah—bukan bukan! Bukan karna terpesona pada bangunan berlantai 4 didepannya. Tetapi sungguh! Inikah sekolah yang disebut-sebut sebagai sekolah idaman di Seoul?

Dua penjaga sekolah yang sedang terlelap diposnya dengan kaleng soda kosong dimana-mana, gerbang usang yang terbuka lebar-lebar begitu saja—seperti habis diterobos oleh sekumpulan gajah liar. Dan terpampang nama sekolah itu diatas gerbang yang usang.

 **OX 86 Senior High School.**

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terdiam seraya membenarkan letak tas punggungnya yang tadi sempat melorot. "Aah, aku gugup. Bagaimana teman-teman baruku nanti ya?" ucapnya mengabaikan pemandangan tak mengenakkan didepannya.

"Pasti menyenangkan, Kyung." Ujar Luhan yang sudah mencoba berfikir positive pada sekolah barunya. Mungkin saja, dalam sekolah ini lebih baik daripada tampilan luarnya. _Yeah mungkin._

"Baiklah, tuan muda. Saya harus kembali kerumah, nanti saya akan menjemput kalian disini ketika jam pulang tiba." Pamit paman Kim. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

" _Nde_ , hati-hati paman Kim!" seru Kyungsoo seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada supir pribadinya yang sudah mengantarnya kesana-kesini sejak umurnya 14 tahun itu. Paman Kim tersenyum ramah dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kedua pemuda manis itu didepan sekolah barunya.

"hyung, ayo kita masuk kedalam!" ajak Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya agar berjalan menuju halaman sekolah. Luhan melirik Kyungsoo, anak itu sepertinya _excited_ sekali dengan sekolah barunya. Lihat saja senyum kekanakan dibibirnya itu membuat Luhan mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Ah, Luhan juga tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah-wajah teman-teman barunya.

Mereka terkikik kecil ketika melewati dua penjaga yang sedang terlelap dengan mulut terbuka, astaga! Wajahnya konyol sekali.

"Woah.." mata bulat Kyungsoo terperangah melihat bangunan berlantai empat, dengan lapangan hijau didepannya. "bagus.." komentarnya.

"benar Kyung." sahut Luhan, seketika keraguannya tadi meluap begitu saja dan digantikan dengan rasa _excited_. Kedua lelaki berwajah manis itu terlihat seperti dua anak kecil yang baru saja melihat bangunan istana dongeng didepannya.

Sampai mereka tersadar ketika tubuh keduanya oleng,hampir terjerembab ketanah akibat tiga orang siswa yang berlari melewatinya dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu mereka dengan kasar.

"BRENGSEK! YODA KEMBALIKAN ALMAMATERKU!"

"Kau lebih cocok tanpa almamater, Bacon! Hahaha Chen! tangkap ini!"

"Ayo pendek! Kejar aku!"

"YA! Kau juga tidak terlalu tinggi keparat!"

Luhan menggeram ketika anak-anak itu malah berlari-larian disekitarnya, tanpa meminta maaf sedikitpun padanya karna telah menabraknya dengan kasar. Luhan juga heran, bukankah harusnya jam-jam pagi ini diisi dengan pelajaran? Kenapa anak tiga ini malah diluar kelas?

"Heiii! Kalian bertiga!" seru Luhan kesal. Kyungsoo mengenggam tangan Luhan erat, agar sepupu dari Beijingnya itu tidak tersulut emosi.

Ketiga pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih menatap Luhan.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu kami?" tanya salah satu darinya dengan nada datar dan tidak bersahabat. Suara beratnya membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar takut. Tetapi tidak untuk Luhan,

"tentu saja. memang ada siapa lagi disini?"

Ketiga pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Luhan membuat Kyungsoo semakin menggenggam tangan Luhan erat—takut kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Lihatlah wajah ketiga siswa itu! Mereka sepertinya bukan anak yang mudah diajak bicara baik-baik.

"Beraninya kau berbicara pada kami dengan nada semenyebalkan itu!" ketus salah satu dari mereka, mata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner tebal itu menatap tajam Luhan. Namun, Luhan tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. _Dia ini wanita atau lelaki? Wajah cantik dan mata bereyeliner..itu kan hanya dimiliki perempuan_ –batin Luhan tidak tahu diri karna wajahnya juga tidak menunjukan tampang lelaki sama sekali.

"Kalian menabrakku dan sepupuku, apa kalian tidak melihat kami? Setidaknya meminta maaf lah!" ujar Luhan.

"Apa? Meminta maaf?"

"Hei, dia ingin kita meminta maaf!"

"Hahahahaha"

Luhan mendengus sebal melihat ketiga siswa didepannya malah tertawa. Tangannya terkepal, Luhan sangat tidak menyukai orang-orang yang semacam ini. Bagaimana bisa sekolah _sebagus_ ini memiliki siswa-siswa kurang ajar seperti ini?

"Hei bung! Jangan bermimpi kami akan meminta maaf padamu. Tidak ada kata 'maaf' dalam kamus hidup kami." desis siswa yang paling tinggi diantara mereka, matanya menelisik kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. Lalu mendengus, "Bodoh!"

"Ku akui kau cukup berani mengatakan hal itu pada kami, tapi aku terlalu malas melayangkan pukulanku pada wajah cantikmu. mungkin lain kali." Ucap siswa berwajah agak kotak dengan nada menyebalkan.

Ketiga siswa itu segera pergi dari hadapan Luhan, tak lupa dengan decihan dari siswa bermata eyeliner tadi sebagai salam perpisahan mereka.

Luhan menggeram, wajahnya memerah kesal. Pertama, Ia tidak suka dibilang cantik ; astaga dia lelaki. Kedua, Luhan tidak suka diremehkan dan ketiga sekaligus yang terakhir, Luhan **tidak** menyukai anak bar-bar. Benar-benar mereka itu!

"hyung..tenanglah. lebih baik kita segera masuk dan mencari ruang guru." ucap Kyungsoo. Agak ngeri melihat wajah emosi Luhan. Sepupunya itu memang gampang tersulut emosi, beda dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang semacam itu dan lebih memilih diam.

"Baiklah. Akan kuingat wajah ketiganya dan aku bersumpah akan menendang wajah ketiganya dengan bolaku!"

"Aish kau tidak boleh dendam seperti itu! _Kajja_ hyung.."

"tapi Kyung, mereka menyebalkan."

"Iya iya aku tahu. Sudahlah ayo hyung!"

 **..**

…

 **..**

"Yatuhan.."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo _speechless,_ melihat dinding-dinding disepanjang koridor sekolah yang penuh dengan coretan dan _graffiti-graffiti_. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, banyak gambar-gambar tak senonoh didinding itu. Gambar wanita berbikini, gambar botol-botol vodka, gambar sekumpulan gangster bahkan ada gambar sepasang lelaki yang sedang bercinta.

Astaga! Sekolah bagus macam apa yang mengizinkan muridnya menggambar ini di dinding koridor?!

Tak sengaja mata Luhan menangkap sederet kalimat menarik disamping gambar botol _Grey goose vodka_ ;

 _ **Murid bukan kerbau yang selalu disalahkan! Dan guru bukan dewa yang selalu benar. Guru yang tak tahan kritik lebih baik masuk saja ke keranjang sampah!**_

" _Siapapun yang menulis itu pasti siswa yang berani menentang guru."_ hipotesa Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Aku harus menutup matamu!" Luhan segera menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, tidak mau sepupunya yang terkesan masih polos itu (ini hanya menurut Luhan) melihat gambar-gambar menjijikan itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang menutup matamu hyung."

"Sudah diam saja!" ucap Luhan, wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah karna gambar-gambar itu. Luhan terus berjalan seraya menutup mata Kyungsoo. Luhan tidak menyangka dan terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Kenapa kenapa dan kenapa?_

Mata Luhan lagi-lagi tidak sengaja melihat graffiti besar didinding. Graffiti yang sama dengan yang Ia temukan didinding jalanan tadi.

 _EXO._

"Apa itu EXO?" gumam Luhan karna tulisan Exo ada dimana-mana. Apa mungkin itu semacam nama yang sedang popular disekolah ini?

Luhan dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara keributan dari dalam kelas yang mereka lewati. Begitu berisik dan ramai. Tak jarang Luhan mendengar suara jeritan, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

" _Ada apa sih didalam? apa gurunya tidak mengomel?"_

 **..**

…

 **..**

"Kyungsoo-ya! Hwaiting!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Luhan yang sedang bersama Lee seonsaengnim, guru yang tadi mereka temui dikoridor untuk mengantarkannya kekelas masing-masing. Luhan dan guru muda itu beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo didepan kelas barunya bersama Kim seonsaengnim **—** guru wanita yang akan membimbing Kyungsoo dikelas barunya.

Kyungsoo menatap pintu kelas didepannya yang bertuliskan 'XI-3' . Ah kelas ini akan menjadi kelas barunya yang menyenangkan.

"Ayo masuk, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Kim seonsaengnim dari belakang. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo agak heran, suara-suara didalam begitu berisik. Apa mereka sedang tidak belajar? Entah kenapa _feeling_ Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak.

Kim seonsaengnim memegang kenop pintu kelas dan membukanya. Guru wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, baru tiga langkah akan tetapi…

 **SPLASH!**

 **PLUK!**

—sebuah balon berisikan cairan hijau kental mendarat diwajahnya dengan sempurna.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan agak mundur beberapa langkah, terkejut? Tentu saja. Untunglah bukan wajahnya yang terkena balon berisi entah apalah itu.

"Ah! Seonsaengnim! kenapa berdiri disana? Lemparanku jadi tidak mengenai sasaran!" seru salah satu siswa yang Kyungsoo yakin adalah pelaku dari tindakan itu. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, kenapa anak itu tidak takut pada Kim Seonsaengnim yang –jelas-jelas- korban lemparan balon itu. Malah beberapa siswa didalam terang-terangan menertawai wajah gurunya yang dipenuhi cairan hijau kental itu.

"S-seongsaengnim..i-ini bersihkan dulu wajahmu." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sapu tangannya takut-takut kearah guru wanita itu yang terdiam –masih shock- disertai geraman kesal.

Kim seonsaengnim menerima sapu tangan Kyungsoo dan membersihkan wajahnya penuh kekesalan. Setelah wajahnya sedikit bersih, guru wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas disertai tatapan mematikan untuk murid-muridnya. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda ketakutan yang dikeluarkan dari murid-murid didepannya.

"Kim Taehyung! kau ikut denganku habis ini keruangan guru." Ucap Kim seonsaengnim penuh penekanan. Murid yang tidak lain adalah pelaku kenakalan itu hanya mendesah malas dan menatap gurunya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Baiklah kita lewatkan yang tadi. Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Aku membawa teman baru untuk kalian!" ujar Kim seonsaengnim. Tanpa meminta persetujuan lebih pada murid-muridnya, guru itu segera memanggil Kyungsoo yang berdiri diambang pintu untuk mendekat.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kemarilah."

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu-ragu menuju Kim seonsaengnim yang berada didepan kelas. Bisa Kyungsoo rasakan kalau saat ini seluruh pasang mata murid-murid tengah menatapnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo samar-samar mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik.

"Nah, Kyungsoo-ya ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap murid-murid didepannya. Ah yatuhan! Tatapan-tatapan orang-orang didepannya sungguh membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman. Tatapan tajam, tidak bersahabat, dingin dan sinis. Mereka seperti predator lapar yang melihat seekor kelinci sendirian.

"A-annyeong.. namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku pindahan dari Xian High School. Salam kenal semuanya." Kyungsoo membungkukan tubuhnya sekilas dan memberikan senyuman manis –terpaksa- pada teman-teman barunya. Entahlah jika masih bisa disebut 'teman'.

"Aku harap kalian memperlakukannya dengan baik." Ujar Kim seonsaengnim. "Apa ada yang ingin bertanya pada Kyungsoo?"

Seluruh tangan murid-murid didalam mengacung membuat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya sedikit. terkejut. _Mereka semua ingin bertanya apa?_

"Kenapa kau pindah kesini? Apa kau tahu dimana kau berada sekarang?"

"Apa kemampuanmu? Kau bisa membunuh orang dalam 10 menit?"

"Hey mungil! Berapa ukuran penismu?"

"Kau mengonsumsi apa? _valium, heroin, amphetamine_ atau _shabu_?"

"Apa kau liar jika diranjang?"

"Homoseksual atau heteroseksual?"

"Sepertinya kau anak yang tidak pernah memanjakan penismu sendiri dengan tanganmu benar 'kan?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendapati pertanyaan-pertanyaan sefrontal itu dari murid-murid disana. Tidak tahu ingin berkata apa-apa. yang jelas, Kyungsoo ingin segera berlari menghampiri Luhan dan mengajaknya pulang.

Demi tuhan! Ini sekolah mengerikan!

 **..**

…

 **..**

"Kenapa kau ingin bersekolah disini? Kulihat kau bukan anak yang sering terkena masalah?"

Luhan mengernyit heran mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu dari Mr. Lee. Apa sekolah ini isinya anak-anak bermasalah semua? _Sepertinya tidak._

"Memangnya kenapa _saem_?"

"Errrr tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit bingung, dari sekian banyak sekolah di Seoul, kenapa kau dan sepupumu memilih disini?"

"Um, sebenarnya ini pilihan paman Do. Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya menurutinya, lagipula paman bilang sekolah ini bagus dan salah satu sekolah terfavorit di Seoul."

Guru Lee menatap Luhan dengan satu alis terangkat, "Sekolah terfavorit? Hahaha pamanmu itu suka melucu ya?"

Luhan semakin bingung. Ia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan sekolah barunya ini. Mereka terdiam sesaat, dan berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan kearah lantai tiga **—** dimana kelas Luhan berada. Tetapi belum sampai tangga, Luhan sudah mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah tangga. Suara pukulan benda keras dan erangan seseorang.

 **BUGH! BUGH!**

" _A-akh! B-brengsek! Kalian pecundang. Hanya berani keroyokan. Payah_ _ **—**_ _Uhuk uhuk.."_

" _Kai, Sundut bibirnya dengan rokokmu."_

" _Dengan senang hati, Sehun. hey Jung! Ini cara yang ampuh agar kau berhenti mengoceh."_

" _AAARGH_ _!"_

Mata Luhan membulat dan buru-buru menatap guru disampingnya, "Seonsaengnim! Sepertinya ada perkelahian disana! Bagaimana ini?"

Rahang guru muda itu mengeras dan tangannya terkepal kuat **—** membuat Luhan agak menjauh sedikit takut.

"Pasti Exo.."

Bibir merah Luhan terbuka sedikit, _EXO? Lagi?_

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N :**

 _ **ASSALAMUALAIKUM! HAI HAI? GARA'S BACK XDD**_

… _ **ada yang kangen? /ih**_

Gue bawa FF baru nih yg gue janjiin dua bulan lalu sama **My Jeje** noona dengan tema gangster, semoga noona suka ya? ;;) dan semoga aja banyak yg suka sama FF ini hehe. Ini baru prolog sih makanya pendek.

Gue tau ini mungkin _**keliatannya**_ mainstream—but, I'll try made this being anti-mainstream.

bagaimana? Tertarik untuk lanjut? **Yang mau lanjut, sok tulis dikotak review! Tapi jangan ngeripiu kata 'Lanjuuut'** **doang ya -_-** kasih pendapatnya tentang ff ini. Karna _fuckyeah!_ gue excited bgt buat ff gangster-gangster begini. _Bcs, I love bully and all of badboy things._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Peacesign,**_

 **Anggara Dobby.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tiga tahun yang lalu…**_

 _PLAKK!_

 _Wajah itu sontak oleng kesamping dengan memar kemerahan yang kini menghiasi pipi putihnya. Anak itu memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang baru pertama kali Ia dapat. Ia bisa merasakan rasa besi bercampur liur didalam mulutnya, berdarah. Bukan pipinya saja yang nyeri tapi hatinya juga. Ini pertama kali Ia mendapat perlakuan sekasar ini dan rasanya sangat menyesakan—seperti ada puluhan semut merah yang menggerogoti dadanya._

" _Tinggalah di Amerika, ayah tidak mau melihat wajahmu."_

 _Anak itu sontak menangis. Airmatanya mulai bercucuran membasahi wajahnya, Ia tak berani menatap lelaki berusia 47-tahunan yang merangkap sebagai ayahnya didepannya. Ia tahu, ayahnya marah besar walau wajahnya masih terkesan datar seperti biasa. Anak berambut coklat gelap itu menatap kesamping—dimana seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

" _Hiks..hyung.." anak itu mengusap matanya yang sembab dengan punggung tangannya, seraya menyerot kembali cairan dihidungnya._

 _Seseorang yang dipanggil 'hyung' tidak bereaksi apa-apa, Ia mengalihkan pandanganya dari tatapan pedih anak berbaju Superman didepannya._

" _Turuti kata ayah, aku juga tidak mau melihatmu disini."_

 _Anak itu menangis kencang dan berlari kearah 'hyung'-nya, menarik-narik almamater hitam-putih yang melekat ditubuh pemuda itu. "Hyung_ _—_ _hiks_ _—_ _aku tidak mau tinggal sendiri disana! Andwaeyo! Kumohon—hiks—hyung.."_

" _..Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Pergilah, anak pembawa sial."_

 _Dan kata-kata itu selalu tertanam diotak Anak tersebut. Kata-kata sederhana nan menyakitkan yang membuat dirinya berubah tigaratus enampuluh derajat._

 _._

 **Gara's present:**

 _ **Not Perfect**_

 **.**

 **Genre :** Romance. Action.

 **Main Cast :** Oh Sehun—Lu Han.

 **Support Cast :** EXO's member

 **Rating :** M—For bullying and sex scene! T—for teenage life.

 **Length** **:** chaptered

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : ©Story's by Anggara Dobby, Do not coppy or re-post allowed.**

 **.**

 **[WARN!] that's Yaoi! BoyxBoy! Dirty joke and Dirty talk everywhere. Gangster! Bullying! Adegan kekerasan anak sekolah yang tak patut dicontoh!**

 **Yang tidak suka adegan bullying, bisa tinggalkan area ini.**

 **..**

 **Enjoy this time!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Chapter 2 : First—Bad—day!**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara deruman mesin motor terdengar sangat memekakan telinga disepanjang jalan. Orang-orang yang melihat kedua motor besar itu melaju sangat kencang bagaikan kilatan petir merutuki si pengendara yang sangat kurang ajar melakukan ugal-ugalan dipagi hari yang tenang ini. _Demi tuhan!_ Ini masih pagi! Orang gila mana yang melakukan hal semacam itu pada saat matahari baru muncul?

Oh ya, mereka ingat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"SEHUN!"

Pengendara motor berwarna hitam bermodif menoleh pada si pengendara disampingnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan laju mesinnya. "Apa?" –ia agak berteriak agar suaranya terdengar, karna mesin motor keduanya yang sangat berisik.

"Kita langsung kesekolah!" ujar si pengendara motor berwarna merah. Seseorang yang dipanggil Sehun itu mengangguk dari balik helm-nya. Kedua motor besar itu melaju menerobos jalan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata—mengabaikan beberapa pejalan kaki yang berteriak karna hampir ditabrak olehnya.

Tibalah keduanya didepan gerbang sekolah, mereka masuk kedalam area sekolah dan lagi-lagi mengabaikan teriakan kedua penjaga sekolah yang melihat ulah keduanya yang seenaknya saja menerobos gerbang tanpa mengurangi laju mesin motornya.

"OH SEHUN! KIM JONGIN!"

Yang diteriaki menghentikan gas motornya tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan suara yang memekakan serta pusaran debu yang menyesakan pernapasan akibat ulahnya. Satu diantaranya melepas helm yang ada dikepalanya, dan terlihatlah wajah tampan bersurai hitam pekat dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Yo! _captain?!_ " Ia menampilkan senyum mengejeknya pada kedua penjaga sekolah yang tengah berkacak pinggang kesal. "Apa kami terlambat?"

"Oh _c'mon bro_ , ini baru jam setengah tujuh. Ini rekor pertama kita tidak telat masuk sekolah." Si pengendara motor merah ikut melepas helm-nya menampilkan wajah bermata tajam dengan kulit _tan_ yang tidak dimiliki rata-rata orang Korea.

"Kalian memang tidak terlambat, tapi membuat kekacauan." geram penjaga sekolah, walau sudah biasa melihat tingkah keduanya namun tetap saja kedua anak itu selalu membuat naik darah.

"Sudahlah, ini untuk kalian! Parkirkan motor kami ditempat biasa, oke?"

Kedua anak itu melempar kunci motornya beserta sekantung plastik yang berisi _soft drink_. Kedua penjaga sekolah segera menangkapnya, dan membiarkan kedua siswa itu berjalan kedalam gedung sekolah. Sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah mereka, bukan hanya mereka yang berkelakuan seperti ini namun _semua_ murid disekolah ini memang seperti _itu_.

Mirisnya.

…

 _Dia_ , Oh Sehun.

Pemuda tinggi dengan ukiran wajah yang sangat sempurna. Ia mempunyai mata tajam yang siap mengintimidasi siapa saja yang menatapnya—mungkin jika matanya mempunyai energy laser, maka siapapun yang berada didekatnya sudah meleleh mengenaskan— Ia memiliki hidung mancung dengan pahatan sempurna, alis tebal yang menghiasi atas matanya, rahang tegas dan tubuh tegap yang menambah poin kesempurnaannya. Tampan. Ia memiliki fisik yang mendekati kata sempurna.

Sehun adalah orang yang mengerikan. Dia dingin, kaku dan sangat menakutkan. Setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya seperti bisa ular. Hatinya seperti batu, dan miskin ekspresi. Dia hanya akan tersenyum—itupun jika masih bisa dibilang senyuman karna sangat kaku—jika melihat seseorang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dikakinya. Dia bukan orang yang bersahabat dan mengasyikan tetapi semua orang segan padanya. Karna Sehun memiliki pesona yang kuat.

Semua wanita (dan lelaki yang berstatus _bottom_ ) tidak akan mampu menolak pesonanya yang sangat kuat, mereka semua akan bertekuk lutut seraya memohon cinta—atau sekedar belaian tangan Sehun. ditambah sifat dingin dan irit bicaranya membuat kesan Pangeran melekat pada dirinya. Sayangnya dia tidak berkuda putih, melainkan bermotor besar berwarna hitam yang selalu menemaninya kemana-mana. Yeah, Sehun adalah pangeran di masa kini. _Pangeran atau bajingan? Entahlah._

Sempurna? Mungkin semua orang yang melihatnya akan berkata seperti itu, namun hanya Sehun yang tahu kalau dirinya begitu tak sempurna **—** _ **sangat tidak sempurna**_.

Sehun adalah salah satu siswa popular di _O_ _X 86 High School_ , sekolahnya. Bukan karna popular akan prestasi, tapi karna...

"Dimana kelas si bedebah sial itu?! aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merobek kulit wajahnya."

..Sikap kejamnya.

Ya, dia sangat senang melakukan penyiksaan—pembully-an, tidak perduli siapa yang menjadi lawannya yang terpenting hasrat kesalnya bisa terlampiaskan. Ia senang melihat lawannya berteriak, memuncratkan darah, dan memohon padanya. Bagi Sehun, itulah hidupnya. karna dihidupnya tidak ada kasih sayang dan keperdulian. Sehun bukan orang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kontrol emosinya, ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan caranya sendiri.

Sehun muak melihat orang yang lemah. Mereka diberi akal dan potensi untuk melawan namun, mereka lebih memilih berteriak dan memohon agar tidak disiksa. cukup bodoh. Sehun tidak segan-segan menghabisi seseorang yang membuatnya kesal—walau hanya karna masalah spele. Sehun juga benci jika dinasihati, rasanya mau muntah dan mulas. Muak sekali mendengar orang-orang yang memberinya nasihat, kata-kata penenang dan sebagainya. Omong kosong!

Sehun seorang gangster? Ya mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tepatnya satu diantara lima gangster yang terkenal disekolah ini—atau malah dikota Seoul karna semua orang tahu kalau lima pemuda kelas tingkat dua itu sering berurusan dengan polisi dan dibenci oleh umum.

Nama kelompoknya adalah EXO, singkatan dari _**EXcruciate Ominous**_ ; penyiksaan yang tak menyenangkan. Ya, anak balita juga tahu kalau penyiksaan itu memang tidak menyenangkan. Nama konyol yang terkesan mengerikan ini dibuat oleh Kai dan Chanyeol **—** anggota Exo juga. Sehun hanya menyetujuinya dengan malas. Toh diberi nama maupun tidak, kelompok mereka memang yang paling mengerikan—bahkan para aparat penegak hukum sudah sangat bosan melihat wajah mereka.

Orang-orang hanya tahu Sehun hanyalah anak baru _puber_ yang suka membuat onar dimanapun bersama kelompoknya, yaa hanya sekedar itu.

"kelasnya disini, Hun." ucap pemuda berkulit _tan_ disamping Sehun, pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah ruang kelas dengan dagunya.

 _Namanya_ , Kim Jongin. Orang-orang lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan Kai. teman Sehun sejak SMP yang sama-sama badung seperti Sehun. Pemuda yang sama tingginya dengan Sehun ini memang tidak pernah terpisahkan oleh Sehun. bahkan mereka sama-sama di 'pindahkan' di Las Vegas oleh orangtua mereka tahun lalu untuk membuat kenakalan mereka berkurang, tetapi faktanya Sehun dan Kai malah menjadi-jadi, mengikuti budaya barat yang semakin merusak otak remaja mereka dengan mengikuti aksi balap liar _, party seks—_ untuk yang ini Sehun tidak pernah mengikuti _—,_ minum-minum, bahkan mengonsumsi _psikotropika_.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang jarang bicara dan lebih suka membunuh orang secara perlahan-lahan, Kai malah terkesan banyak bicara, dan langsung menghabisi seseorang dengan beringas. O-oh jangan salah paham! Mereka bukan seorang pembunuh, hanya _mencoba_ membunuh saja.

 **BRAKK!**

"Aku mencari Jungshin." suara dingin Sehun dan tendangannya pada pintu kelas menggema diruang kelas XI-4 membuat semua orang didalam sana menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka, terkejut dengan kedatangan dua anak yang paling disegani disekolah itu.

Mata tajam Sehun menelisik keseluruh penjuru kelas, dan tatapannya langsung berhenti pada seorang siswa yang tengah menegang dikursi pojoknya. Si bedebah sial itu terlihat sangat pucat melihatnya.

 _Sudah takut heh?_

"Kami sengaja datang pagi-pagi untukmu, Jung. kau terpana?" Kai berjalan kedepan kelas, dan duduk diatas meja guru dengan tidak sopan. Tangannya bermain-main pada vas bunga yang berada dimeja guru. Selanjutnya vas bunga kaca itu terbentur dilantai dengan keras hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Sebagian siswi memekik kaget sekaligus bergetar takut.

Semuanya masih terdiam, jujur saja kedua orang itu membuat mereka takut. Terlebih pada orang yang dicari Sehun, ia menggenggam kaleng minumannya erat-erat. Oh kasus pembully-an ditengah lapangan kemarin saja masih terbayang-bayang dipenglihatan mereka semua, dan pagi ini harus melihat lagi?

Sehun menghampiri kursi lawannya, Ia langsung meraih dasi anak itu dan menariknya hingga anak bernama Jungshin itu terbatuk-batuk karna tercekik. "Ikut aku!"

"Kalian jangan mencoba-coba ikut campur, ini urusanku dengan keparat ini." tukas Sehun menunjuk satu persatu teman-teman Jungshin yang berniat berdiri membantu Jungshin. "Jika kalian masih ingin hidup tenang, duduk manislah dikursi kalian."

Sekelompok teman Jungshin itu menunduk, tidak berani meneruskan niat baiknya untuk menolong teman mereka. Sehun mendengus, Solidaritas mereka lemah sekali. hanya sekali ancaman, langsung mati kutu. Bukan tipe pertemanan yang kuat.

Sehun berjalan seraya menarik dasi Jungshin hingga anak itu terpaksa mengikuti Sehun dari belakang dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat akibat cekikan dasi dilehernya. Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun, sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kelas itu, Ia tersenyum miring pada anak-anak disana.

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, _teman-teman_."

…

 **BRUG!**

Sehun segera menghempaskan tubuh anak dibelakangnya kelantai membuat erangan kesakitan terdengar dari bibir Jungshin. Masih dengan wajah dinginnya, Sehun melepas ikat pinggang dicelana seragamnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jung. siap bermain denganku?" pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu memutar-mutar ikat pinggangnya. Wajah Jungshin pucat, _shit apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun padaku?_ –batinnya ngeri melihat ikat pinggang Sehun yang siap kapan saja mencambuk tubuhnya.

"S—sehun..kau mau apa?" tanya Jungshin terbata-bata.

"Hei jangan gugup seperti itu. Memangnya aku sedang menyatakan perasaanku padamu?" dengus Sehun. dia muak melihat setiap orang yang akan menjadi lawannya pasti berkata demikian; "Sehun kau mau apa?" atau "tolong, lepaskan aku."

"Jika wajahnya merona berarti dia memang mengira kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya." Kai terkekeh lalu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku seragamnya. Ia mematiknya dengan korek api gas dan segera mengapit rokok itu dibibirnya. Kai kembali terkekeh disela-sela kegiatan merokoknya melihat Sehun mendecih.

"Semalam kau sangat berani padaku Jung, sampai sengaja menumpahkan _cocktail_ kebajuku. Dan sekarang, mana wajah angkuhmu?" tanya Sehun dingin, ada nada keretorisan disana.

"S-sehun..ma-maaf..aku, aku tidak sengaja."

"Oh tidak sengaja?" ulang Sehun pelan, "baiklah..aku maafkan." Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti membuat Jungshin mendesah lega, Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan berubah pikiran secepat ini. Ia kira dirinya akan habis dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya. _Tch, Sehun bodoh juga ternyata, dia tidak seperti yang dikatakan orang banyak_ –batin Jungshin.

 _CTAK!_

"AAARGH!"

—nyatanya salah besar.

Jungshin langsung berteriak kesakitan begitu ikat pinggang Sehun menyapa kulit wajahnya, rasa nyeri menjalar dipermukaan wajahnya. Hipotesisnya salah, Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan lawannya pulang dengan kulit utuh.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk kau bohongi, keparat!" Sehun kembali mengayunkan ikat pinggangnya dan mencambuki wajah Jungshin tanpa henti. teriakan dan erangan Jungshin menggema dilorong dekat tangga itu merasakan betapa perihnya ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan ikat pinggang Sehun. sementara Kai hanya merokok dan menonton adegan itu dengan pandangan biasanya, tidak berniat sekali membantu Jungshin.

Memangnya mau dihajar Sehun jika Ia menolong Jungshin? Tch, lagipula Kai tidak sebaik itu menolong orang yang sedang disiksa. Ia malah menikmatinya. Kai mengumpat dalam hati, betapa bodohnya si Jungshin itu membuat gara-gara dengan Sehun dan juga membohonginya. Kai tahu, kalau Sehun memang paling tidak suka dibohongi.

"AKHH! Berhenti mencambukku brengsek!" teriak Jungshin.

Sehun segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan begitupula dengan Kai yang terkejut mendengar teriakan berani Jungshin.

Kai bertepuk tangan, "Woah, kau memanggil Sehun brengsek. Nyalimu bagus juga Jung.." Ia memuji Jungshin dengan segenap hati.

"Memangnya dia siapa yang harus kuhormati dan kutakuti hah?" Jungshin tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir pagi ini karna telah berkata demikian, tetapi Itu memang Ia sengaja agar Sehun tersulut emosi dan menghabisinya. dengan begitu, Sehun akan berurusan dengan polisi lagi—dipenjara. Jungshin mati, Sehun dipenjara? Yeah, Jungshin akan puas jika itu terjadi. Makhluk bajingan seperti Sehun memang pantasnya mendekam dan membusuk di penjara.

"Nah, aku menyukai Jungshin yang berani seperti ini. bukan pengecut seperti tadi." Sehun menunjukan seringaiannya, membuat Jungshin meneguk ludahnya. Ia ingin segera berlari melihat seringaian sinis itu, tetapi semuanya sudah terlanjur; Ia menghina salah satu gangster kejam itu.

"Enyahlah kau dari dunia Oh Sehun keparat! Brengsek! Hahaha" seru Jungshin disela-sela ringisan sakitnya karna kulit wajahnya sedikit terkelupas akibat cambukan Sehun. Ia tertawa bagaikan psikopat yang tengah menyiksa korbannya. Kai yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton kini menghampiri Jungshin dan segera menendang anak itu dengan kuat.

"Nyalimu memang bagus, tapi jangan kurang ajar seperti itu!" bentak Kai kesal.

Jungshin kembali mengerang merasakan tendangan kencang diperutnya, "A-akh! B-brengsek! Kalian pecundang. hanya berani keroyokan. payah **—** uhuk uhuk.." Jungshin sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Sehun berujar santai, "Kai, sundut bibirnya dengan rokokmu."

"Dengan senang hati, Sehun. hey Jung! Ini cara yang ampuh agar kau berhenti mengoceh." Kai mengarahkan puntung rokoknya dibibir Jungshin dan menyundutnya disana dengan penekanan.

Mata Jungshin membulat sempurna, dan detik itu juga Ia berteriak kesakitan, "ARGHH!"

"BERHENTI! OH SEHUN, KIM KAI!"

Sehun dan Kai segera menoleh kebelakang mereka dan mendapati Mr. Lee tengah menatapnya bengis. Sehun dan Kai mengumpat bersamaan, sial! Kalau sudah seperti ini, mereka akan berurusan dengan guru konseling mereka yang terkenal kejam itu lagi.

Mereka bukan takut. Guru konseling mereka selalu punya cara untuk membuat keduanya gerah.

—nasihat keagamaan disertai pukulan rotan.

Itu lebih mengerikan daripada dikuliti lalu disiram dengan alkohol.

Mr. Lee menghampiri kedua pemuda berandalan itu, Kai segera membuang rokoknya sembarangan dan berpura-pura bersikap biasa saja. "Selamat pagi seonsae **—** Akh!" sapaan Kai terpotong oleh erangan sakit karna Mr. Lee memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Akhh!" Sehun ikut mengerang ketika tangan Mr. Lee sampai dikepalanya. Jika Ia bukan guru disini, Sehun sudah menghabisinya dari dulu.

"Sampai kapan kalian terus seperti ini ha?!" bentak Mr. Lee, Ia sudah lelah dengan kelakuan murid-muridnya yang kurang ajar—terlebih Exo. Rasanya ingin sekali Ia mengundurkan diri sebagai guru dari sekolah ini namun apalah daya mencari pekerjaan sangatlah susah di Seoul saat ini. Dan Sekolah _buangan_ ini masih memelurkan tenaga kerjanya dan memberinya gaji besar tiap bulan.

Sementara Mr. Lee mulai mengomel panjang lebar, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari guru muda yang setiap hari memukul kepalanya itu; malas sekali melihat dan mendengarkan Mr. Lee. Ia menatap Jungshin yang masih duduk meringkuk seraya meringis kesakitan dengan seseorang berambut coklat _almond_ halus yang tengah berjongkok membantunya.

 _Tunggu! Siapa itu?_ kenapa Sehun baru menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka dan Mr. Lee?

Sehun menatap orang itu yang tengah mengatakan –entah apa- pada Jungshin, wajahnya menunduk membuat Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang _sok_ pahlawan itu. tapi yang jelas Sehun bisa melihat tangan putih yang terkesan lembut itu sedang menyentuh wajah Jungshin yang terluka. Ada sebuah cincin perak dikelingkingnya membuat jarinya terlihat sangat manis mengenakan itu.

Sehun muak sekali dengan orang-orang yang sok pahlawan macam itu.

"Oh Sehun! kau mendengarkanku tidak?!"

Sehun tersadar dan segera menoleh ke Mr. Lee, Astaga kenapa Ia bisa memperhatikan seseorang dengan sedetail itu hingga tidak menyadari suasana?

"Hhh, sudahlah. Kalian! Ayo ikut aku menghadap guru konseling." ujar Mr. Lee yang dibalas gerutuan oleh Sehun dan Kai. Mr. Lee melirik kebelakang dimana korban pembully-an Sehun dan Kai sedang dibantu oleh murid barunya.

"Luhan-ah, aku tinggal kau sebentar. kau tunggu disini dan bantu Jungshin ya?"

"baik, seonsaengnim."

Dan sialnya Sehun tidak sempat melihat wajah itu karna orang itu menunduk lagi untuk membantu Jungshin. Ah tapi apa perdulinya.

..

…

..

"Astaga wajahmu parah sekali!"

"A-akh! Jangan sentuh!" Jungshin mengerang membuat Luhan segera menarik tangannya dari pipi Jungshin. Luhan ikut meringis, tidak menyangka dihari pertama Ia sekolah mendapat tontonan mengerikan seperti ini. Ternyata pembully-an itu masih ada..

"O-oh, maafkan aku." ucap Luhan menyesal, Ia cukup prihatin dengan keadaan _namja_ didepannya ini. "Mau kuantarkan ke UKS?" sebutlah Luhan bodoh karna menawarkan hal itu pada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali, terlebih Ia siswa baru disini mana mungkin tahu jalan kearah UKS.

Jungshin berusaha bangkit berdiri dan menatap Luhan dari atas kebawah (Luhan risih akan hal itu), tanpa Luhan duga, anak yang berusaha Ia bantu itu mendecih kearahnya.

"cih, anak baru." Jungshin terkekeh sinis, "Kuperingatkan agar kau jangan sok pahlawan disini. Disekolah ini tidak ada yang namanya bantu-membantu dalam hal kebaikan."

Lelaki berambut _yellow dark_ itu mengusap aliran darah dipinggir bibirnya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan masih dalam posisinya dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"niatku baik, kenapa dia seperti itu?" pikirnya. Entah perasaan Luhan saja atau apa, Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sekolah ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo ya?" gumamnya.

..

..

…

..

..

"Aku ingin pulang.." gumam Kyungsoo dengan mata yang fokus kearah bukunya saja—buku kosong _sih_ , tapi itu lebih baik daripada Ia mendongak dan mendapati seluruh teman (jika bisa dibilang begitu) tengah menatapnya tajam bagaikan sekumpulan zombie ingin memangsa satu manusia.

Seluruh dinding kelas penuh coretan, yang lebih dominan adalah graffiti hitam besar bertuliskan 'E-X-O' ditengah-tengah dinding kelas. _Oh yaampun, lagi-lagi exo_. Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu nama apa. Satu jendela kaca kelas yang pecah, beberapa kursi tidak utuh dipojok kelas, tidak ada guru yang mengajar, dan anak-anak yang sangat berisik.

Ini bukan tempat Kyungsoo.

"Heii anak baru!" Kyungsoo menegang merasakan tepukan dibahunya serta beberapa anak yang mulai mengelilinginya.

"Kenapa kau pindah kesini?" tanya seorang siswa (yang Kyungsoo ingat bernama Taehyung) dengan ketus. Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau mendongak ataupun menjawab, takut jika Ia salah jawab maka wajahnya akan berakhir dengan memar-memar.

"Ya! Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Taehyung. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat bersiap-siap menerima pukulan yang akan mendarat dipermukaan wajahnya. Tetapi sebuah suara dobrakan dipintu kelas menghentikan kepalan tangan Taehyung didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Seperti memiliki kontak batin, seluruh murid-murid yang berada disana menoleh kearah pintu kelas secara bersamaan.

Lima orang siswa yang sedang berjalan memasuki kelas.

Taehyung dan kawan-kawannya segera berlari secepat kilat menuju kursinya membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Kyungsoo menatap kelima pemuda **—** ah astaga! Tiga dari segerombolan pemuda itu adalah yang menabrak bahunya dan Luhan tadi pagi. Mata Kyungsoo melebar, _apa aku akan sekelas dengan mereka? Bagaimana ini?_

Kyungsoo juga sangat bingung dengan situasi semacam ini, seluruh murid yang tadinya sangat berisik sekarang terdiam tidak melakukan apapun, dan mereka semua menunduk—tidak mau menatap siswa-siswa itu. _ada apa sih? Siapa mereka?_

Kelima pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar mereka, Kyungsoo meneguk liurnya dan cepat-cepat menunduk lagi. Ia yakin, sangat yakin kalau mereka bukan anak baik-baik.

"Siapa kau?" satu pertanyaan ketus meluncur dari bibir salah satu pemuda diantara mereka. Jelas itu pertanyaan untuk Kyungsoo. dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam. "Kenapa berani duduk dibarisan kami?"

Bolehkah Kyungsoo lari secepatnya dari sini dan tidak akan balik lagi?

"Dia tidak menjawabmu Kai." pemuda bermata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kurang ajar. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Kai menggeram kesal dan meraih dagu Kyungsoo—mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat dan mendongakan wajah itu. Kyungsoo meringis merasakan kuku tajam seseorang itu menembus kulit wajahnya.

Ketika wajah itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya, untuk sesaat Kai tertegun.

"tunggu! Bukankah dia orang yang tadi pagi kita temui dihalaman depan?" ujar pemuda berambut agak kriting dari kelimanya—bername tag Kim Jong Dae. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Chen, _nickname_ Jongdae.

"Ya, yang bersama _namja_ menyebalkan itu." imbuh Baekhyun. "Tch, ternyata anak baru."

Kai segera menghempaskan wajah Kyungsoo membuat wajah Kyungsoo terlempar kesamping, Ia mendesis sakit. "Pantas. Anak baru memang kurang ajar."

"Kau tahu dimana kau berada sekarang?" tanya Sehun pelan, Ia terduduk diatas meja yang ditempati Kyungsoo. Sementara murid lain hanya menjadi penonton tanpa berniat membantu atau membelanya sama sekali; mereka tidak mau menanggung resikonya jika berurusan dengan Exo.

 _Exo_? Iya, kelima pemuda itu adalah anggota Exo yang sudah sangat terkenal disekolah ini—bahkan sekolah-sekolah lain karna sering mengadakan tawuran antarsekolah. Oh Sehun si Drift King dan pemimpin kejam; Kim Jongin si pengedar heroin kelas atas; Park Chanyeol si Disc Jokey; Kim Jongdae si pemilik klub dan Byun Baekhyun si mungil pembisnis senjata online illegal. kelima pemuda berandal (yang sialnya tampan-tampan itu) yang sudah dicap sangat buruk oleh umum, mungkin pengecualian untuk Baekhyun—wajahnya terkesan cantik nan polos dengan tubuh mungil membuat orang-orang tidak percaya kalau Ia juga salah satu _gangster_ terkenal itu. Tapi jangan dilihat dari fisiknya yang terkesan _feminim_ , Baekhyun jago dalam berkelahi dan siap melayangkan _cutter_ yang selalu Ia bawa kemana-mana kewajah orang yang membuatnya naik pitam.

Mereka bukanlah pemuda biasa yang merangkap sebagai berandalan kelas teri. Mereka lebih dari sekedar itu.

Kembali ke permasalahan Kyungsoo. Anak itu tetap terdiam, bahkan mengeluarkan satu kata saja sepertinya haram. Membuat Sehun marah dan sangat kesal—ia tidak suka diabaikan.

"Dia bisu." tukas Chanyeol.

"tepatnya juga tuli, Yeol." sambung Baekhyun. kedua anak itu tertawa mengejek yang membuat Kyungsoo lama-lama kesal.

"Baiklah..kalau kau memang bisu dan tuli. Aku mentoleransinya, lagipula tidak seru memukuli orang cacat." ucap Sehun datar.

"nanti mendapat dosa." sambung Chen. Mereka berlima tertawa mengejek bersama, tawa yang sangat menyebalkan ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, Ia berdiri dan dengan secepat cahaya memukul wajah Kai hingga wajah pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu terdorong kesamping.

 **BUGHH!**

Seluruh murid-murid disana melotot kaget bahkan keempat teman Kai yang melihat itu secara langsung dari dekat sangat terkejut. Tidak menyangka dengan reaksi tiba-tiba 'si anak baru' yang sangat berani itu. sementara Kyungsoo menegang dengan tangannya yang masih terkepal perlahan-lahan menurun, Ia juga tidak menyangka melakukan hal itu—niatnya Ia ingin memukul wajah Sehun, tetapi Sehun seperti bisa membaca fikiran Kyungsoo segera menghindar dan malah mengenai wajah Kai.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, entahlah dia menjadi takut seperti ini. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa dikontrol itu. apalagi melihat sekarang wajah Kai yang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan mengerikan. Sungguh! Itu mengerikan sekali.

"Woah! Kau pemberani juga ya?" tukas Chen.

"Sial, dia tidak cacat." desis Chanyeol. Menelisik kearah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau!" Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan tajam, matanya berkilat emosi—sebelumnya Ia tidak pernah dipukul didepan murid-murid seperti ini, memalukan! Apalagi dengan pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya. "Selamat, kau sudah menggali kubur untuk hidupmu sendiri."

Kai berjalan menuju kursinya setelah menabrak bahu Kyungsoo dengan kencang, membuat Kyungsoo agak terhuyung kebelakang.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menegang takut, "Selamat datang di _OX 86 High School_.." bisiknya mengancam.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, "Kau 'teman' sebangkuku sekarang.."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan protes, "Lalu aku? Aku duduk dengan siapa ha? Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu Baek!"

"Astaga, masih ada Chen. duduklah dengannya, karna aku…ingin membuat anak ini tahu bagaimana merasa _nyaman_ disekolah ini, Bukankah begitu Sehun, Kai?"

..

…

..

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali hari ini Luhan mengeluarkan sumpah-serapahnya dalam hati sejak menginjakan kakinya disekolah baru ini ; apalagi ketika kakinya yang terbalut _sneakers_ hitam itu menginjak lantai kelas barunya, XII-2. Semua hipotesisnya tentang sekolah ini buruk, memang benar. seluruh pasang mata tidak bersahabat menatapnya dengan dingin, beberapa murid yang melakukan tindakan tak patut (merokok, menaruh kaki diatas meja, bahkan bercanda) didalam kelas, dan keadaan dalam kelas yang lebih pantas disebut tempat tongkrongan anak nakal.

Benar-benar buruk. Bahkan ketika Luhan memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas, seluruh anak-anak itu menatapnya seperti ingin menelanjanginya. Luhan yang memang mudah tersulut emosi namun bisa dikontrol itu hanya membuang jauh-jauh niatnya untuk menancapkan garpu dimata anak yang menatapnya tidak suka. padahal Luhan sudah membayangkan wajah ramah-tamah temah barunya, tapi harapan itu nyatanya tidak akan terjadi.

"Kenapa pindah kesini?" suara lembut itu menyapa pendengaran Luhan, Luhan menoleh kesampingnya—mendapati 'teman' sebangku barunya yang tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Luhan yakin anak ini ramah namun dari pertanyaannya Luhan menduga itu bermakna ' _Jangan injakan kakimu disini! Pergilah!'_

"Usul pamanku." jawab Luhan sekenanya. Pemuda itu hanya membulatkan bibir merahnya tanda mengerti dan mulai menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ , memejamkan mata menikmati alunan musik seraya bersandar dikursi. Tanpa berniat bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Luhan mengernyit heran melihat tingkah lakunya, mungkin anak disebelahnya masih wajar melakukan hal itu dibanding siswa-siswa lain yang berceloteh heboh dengan rokok mengapit dibibirnya atau siswi-siswi yang sibuk bergossip seraya memoles wajah mereka. Luhan mendengus keras-keras, _sekolah macam apa sih ini?_

"Hey Sica! Kenapa baru datang?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk, terdapat seorang wanita cantik (yang diyakini siswi dikelas ini) dengan rambut pirang platina panjangnya, serta seragam yang melekat pas ditubuh seksinya. Luhan kembali kebingungan, ini sudah hampir jam sembilan! Dan siswi itu baru datang? Bukankah itu melanggar peraturan?

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, Jessica semalam _melayani_ ahjussi-ahjussi haus seks. Aku melihatnya memasuki mobil lelaki itu. bukankah begitu Jung?" sahut salah seorang siswa dengan santai.

"Bukan urusanmu, Jonghyun keparat." Perempuan bernama Jessica itu menjawab datar dan berjalan menuju kursinya yang dekat dengan Luhan.

"Jam sembilan malam, Apartmen Yanggu nomor 110. Jangan lupa Sica, aku membayarmu lebih." Seru siswa lain yang bergabung dipojok kelas seraya bermain monopoli dengan teman-teman berisiknya. "Kuharap kau tidak ada jadwal malam ini."

Jessica mendengus, "Maaf saja Kim, Oh Sehun sudah terlebih dulu _mengajakku_." Mendengar 'nama' itu disebut, seluruh pasang mata siswi menoleh tajam kearah Jessica. Tatapan yang seolah-olah menguliti Jessica, dan bermakna ' _Pasti-kau-yang-menggodanya-terlebih-dahulu-jalang!'_ dan beberapa siswa yang berdecak seraya bergumam, "Si brengsek itu."

"Ada apa dengan tatapan kalian? Iri?" Jessica tertawa merendahkan. Siswi-siswi disana sudah siap berlari menghajar wajah Jessica, namun diurungkannya karna ada _assistent_ divisi disiplin disini—tepatnya disebelah Luhan.

Sementara Luhan benar-benar dibuat kebingungan dengan situasi ini, belum sepenuhnya sadar akan pikiran kritisnya, Luhan merasakan tangan lembut menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Luhan segera sadar begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata berhiaskan _mascara_ itu didepannya.

"Hei, kau anak baru?" tanya Jessica dengan mata berkilat senang. Luhan gugup seketika, karna jarak wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat. Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik itu. Ia mengangguk patah-patah.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Luhan."

"Woah, kau cantik. Kukira kau perempuan tadi, hampir saja aku berniat ingin meludahi wajahmu. tetapi mendengar suara pubermu, ku urungkan niatku." ujar Jessica. Luhan segera berekspresi datar dan menarik segala persepsinya jika wanita ini cantik.

"Maaf, aku tidak cantik." Luhan melepaskan tangan Jessica dari dagunya perlahan. Bisa Luhan dengar derai tawa siswa-siswi disekitarnya, jelas mereka menyetujui ucapan Jessica. Dengan wajah putih tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun, mata bermanik coklat yang terkesan indah, bibir mungil dengan warna merah muda alami serta ditunjang ukuran tubuh tidak berotot membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berkata Cantik pada Luhan. jika Ia perempuan mungkin akan bangga mendapat pujian itu, tapi dirinya adalah lelaki. Bagi Luhan itu penghinaan.

"Seberapa kuat kau jika diranjang? Aku meragukanmu."

Mata Luhan melebar mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu dari perempuan yang belum dikenalnya samasekali. Astaga, dia vulgar sekali. Luhan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tidak jauh-jauh dari seks.

"Duduklah dikursimu Jung, jangan buat anak baru tidak nyaman dihari pertama Ia masuk sekolah." Ujar seorang pemuda berwajah (entah perasaan Luhan saja atau memang benar) _angelic_ , tidak seperti wajah siswa-siswa lain. Ia berdiri disamping Jessica membuat perempuan itu cepat-cepat kembali kekursinya.

" _Aku memang sudah tak nyaman."_ batin Luhan.

Pemuda bertubuh agak pendek itu tersenyum pada Luhan, "Maafkan dia. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu serius menanggapi ucapannya."

Luhan mengangguk, lagipula siapa yang mau menganggap serius ucapan wanita itu? dan Luhan berfikir, mungkin siswa didepannya ini adalah ketua kelas, karna sikapnya yang paling 'waras' diantara yang lain.

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Aku divisi disiplin disini, salam kenal."

 _Pantas..ternyata divdis_. "Aku Luhan, salam kenal juga Suho-ssi." Luhan membalas jabatan tangan itu dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Semoga kau nyaman disini.." ucap Suho lalu duduk dikursinya yang berada didepan Luhan. Luhan meringis, tidak yakin akan nyaman bersekolah disini mengingat kesan pertama sangat buruk berada disini, padahal baru satu jam dia merangkap sebagai siswa OX 86 High School.

"Kurasa hanya dia yang baik diantara seluruh murid disini." gumam Luhan yang masih bisa didengar orang disebelahnya yang masih asik memejamkan matanya.

Orang itu terkekeh, "Murid disini tidak ada yang baik, seseorang didepanmu lebih berbahaya dibanding semuanya."

Suho bisa mendengar itu karna suara orang disebelah Luhan yang sengaja dibesarkan. Ia menyahuti dengan santai, "Benarkah begitu Xing?"

"Mm-hm, mana ada orang baik yang suka memukuli adiknya sendiri hingga masuk ke Rumah sakit."

"Dia bukan adikku Xing." jawab Suho dengan nada dingin dan tak bersahabat.

Dan Luhan merasa hidupnya akan berubah seratusdelapan puluhderajat jika Ia ada disini, Luhan tidak bisa bertahan disini. Karna Ini bukan tempatnya…

…

 **..**

…

Bel istirahat terdengar membuat murid-murid langsung berhambur keluar kelas, padahal sang guru belum beranjak keluar kelas. Termasuk Luhan, Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas yang Ia sebut sebagai 'ruangan setan' itu.

Kenapa ruangan setan? Yeah, siapapun akan berkata demikian ketika melihat ruang kelas bertransformasi sebagai tempat tongkrongan anak-anak nakal. Bahkan seseorang yang disebut-sebut sebagai divisi disiplin malah berjalan keluar ketika suasana kelas tak terkendali—ada perkelahian antar siswi tadi. Bukannya melerai, Suho malah berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai seraya menggandeng tangan wakilnya-nya, Yixing. Dan demi tuhan! Bahkan guru yang sedang mengajar tadi tidak perduli, malah memainkan ponselnya seraya merokok, _yang benar saja_.

"Aku akan protes pada Paman Do dan _Baba_ , mereka sepertinya sengaja memindahkanku kesekolah ini agar aku ikut-ikutan menjadi anak berandalan yang tidak tahu etika. Yatuhan, lebih baik aku tetap di Beijing saja." gerutu Luhan. Ia berjalan cepat mencari-cari kelas Kyungsoo, perasaannya tidak enak. Ia takut Kyungsoo diapa-apakan oleh murid disini.

Kyungsoo memang pendiam tapi jika Ia sudah marah..menyeramkan! Luhan saja takut jika anak itu sudah terbakar emosi. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo seorang lelaki yang punya batas kesabaran. Janganlah berbuat macam-macam pada Kyungsoo selama Ia masih berkata baik-baik.

Luhan mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan murid yang Ia temui disepanjang koridor, Urgh sial! Anak-anak sini seram-seram sekali, kebanyakan dari mereka bertindik ditelinga dan mewarnai rambut dengan warna mencolok sekali. Luhan jadi ingat preman-preman di jalan.

" _Tidak adakah yang wajahnya enak dilihat diantara mereka?"_ –batin Luhan.

Luhan berdecak kecil, "Dimana ya kelas Kyungsoo?"

Ia merutuki otaknya yang cepat sekali lupa. Luhan ingin bertanya pada salah satu siswa, tapi tidak yakin melihat wajah tidak bersahabat mereka. Sungguh tidak lucu jika Luhan tersesat dihari pertama Ia sekolah. Luhan memutuskan untuk bertanya, masa bodoh jika Ia akan dipukul atau dicaci karna Luhan sudah siap melawan jika itu terjadi.

"Permisi?"

Siswa bermata sipit itu menoleh kearah Luhan, Ia memandang Luhan dari atas hingga bawah—seperti yang dilakukan murid lainnya—lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? Mencari kakakmu yang bersekolah disini adik kecil?"

Luhan menahan emosi, jelas-jelas didepannya terlihat anak yang jauh lebih muda darinya. "Bukan, aku mencari kelas XI-3. Kau tahu?"

"Oh, itu kelasku. Kenapa banyak sekali sih anak baru yang masuk kekelasku?" dengus siswa itu seperti tidak terima. Teman siswa bermata sipit itu menepuk bahunya, "Taehyung, bukankah hanya dua orang?"

"diamlah Jungkook, sebut saja banyak."

Luhan menyela pembicaraan kedua anak itu, "Bisa kau antar aku kesana?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku pemandu wisata?" dengus Taehyung. Luhan menggeram, ingin rasanya meninju wajah menyebalkan anak itu. akhirnya Ia memilih berjalan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada kedua anak itu. percuma saja bertanya, kalau dapat jawabannya tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Apa ini ruang guru? Mungkin saja aku bisa dapat informasi dari sini.." Luhan menatap pintu bercat hitam-coklat didepannya, dengan ragu Luhan memutar handle pintu itu dan melongokan kepalanya kedalam sedikit—mengintip, begitulah.

Ruangan kosong yang sepertinya ruang kelas yang sudah tak terpakai, terbukti dari beberapa kursi dan meja usang dipojok kelas.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam karna penasaran. Matanya mengelilingi kesekitar ruangan itu, dindingnya penuh coretan dan gambar-gambar bajak laut. Ditengah-tengah ruangan terdapat satu meja besar dan lima kursi yang mengelilinginya. Diatas meja itu Luhan melihat beberapa kaleng soda kosong dan kulit-kulit kacang bertebaran.

"Apa..ini ruangan osis? tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin." gumam Luhan.

Luhan kini menatap kearah papan tulis yang ada beberapa paragraf kalimat menarik perhatiannya, Itu sepertinya ditulis dengan spidol permanent. Kalimat yang membuat Luhan tercengang;

 _ **Something is gonna very wrong with our school..**_

 _Kami hidup didunia yang tak sempurna, saat pagi memaksa kami pergi kesekolah dan bekerja keras demi masa depan yang tak jelas. Guru-guru bagai diktator yang menerror kami agar menanam pohon masa depan yang seragam, disirami hafalan yang memuakan dan dipupuki serangkaian ujian yang membuat kami ketakutan._

 _Kamilah anak-anak sampah seperti kata tuan dan puan pemerhati pendidikan, tak punya masa depan! Maka kami ledakan amarah dan kesedihan kami dijalanan, jadi tawuran atau perkelahian yang berujung kematian. Kami rayakan kesedihan kami dengan pesta narkoba, meminum vodka dan menghabiskan malam diklab. Tapi dimana para orangtua saat kami rindukan kasih sayang mereka? Kenapa mereka selalu sibuk? Dimana pemerintah, penegak hukum dan pemuka agama? Kenapa pelajaran moral tak pernah sungguh-sungguh kami dapatkan dari lingkungan kami yang nyata? Dibahu siapa kami menangis? Didada siapa kami bisa menemukan rasa bangga dan rasa percaya?_

 _Demi kebahagiaan dan waktu bermain kami yang direnggut, direbut, diringkas dan diringkus..kami menyatakan perang pada segala bentuk perampokan dan pengkhianatan terhadap hak-hak kami baik sebagai anak sekolah maupun manusia!_

 _Tertanda :_ _ **EXruciate Ominous—EXO**_ _._

..

..

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya, kagum. "Woah..siapapun yang menulis ini pasti bukan anak berandal biasa."

Jujur saja, walau Luhan tidak tahu siapa yang menulis ini dan siapa Exo itu, tapi Luhan yakin mereka menjadi anak nakal pasti ada alasan yang kuat. Kalimat-kalimat itu bukan hanya sekedar _curhatan_ anak-anak yang kurang kasih sayang, tapi kalimat itu bentuk amarah mereka agar mereka lebih diperhatikan.

"Tapi sebagus-bagusnya kalimat itu, tetap saja itu buatan anak-anak yang tidak bermoral. Anak yang hanya menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan pemberontakan tak berguna.." dengus Luhan, yaa maklumi saja Luhan memang plin-plan, tadi memuji sekarang mencemooh.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tidak bermoral?"

 _DEG!_

Sebuah suara dengan nada dingin itu mengagetkan Luhan, ditambah sebuah tongkat baseball berwarna merah yang kini berada dibahunya membuat Luhan meneguk salivanya dengan jantung yang mulai berdetak kencang. _Uh sial, pasti anak-anak berandal itu datang._

Luhan menoleh kesamping dan langsung terpaku melihat seseorang—ugh, Luhan malu mengatakan ini karna mereka sesama lelaki—tampan sekali! Benar-benar tampan..mengingatkan Luhan akan Draco Malfoy difilm Harry potter hanya rambut pemuda didepannya tidak pirang melainkan hitam pekat.

Tongkat baseball itu kini menyentuh kulit pipi Luhan, membuat nyali Luhan tiba-tiba ciut takut-takut tongkat itu memukul wajahnya. Oh, hari pertama Ia sekolah disini memang benar-benar buruk.

Mata tajam seseorang itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menusuk namun juga..terpana? entahlah, Luhan hanya mengarang saja untuk yang 'terpana', otaknya agak lambat jika dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kau…cantik?"

Rahang Luhan hampir jatuh mendengarnya. Ia melirik name-tag seseorang yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter darinya itu—ingin mengingat nama orang ini kedalam list 'orang yang akan Luhan tendang dengan bolanya'

 _Oh Sehun, sial kau!_

 **-oOo-**

 **To be continued**

 **-oOo-**

 **a/n :**

 **kalimat yang dibaca sama Luhan itu gue ambil dari kutipan di novel Tak Sempurna karya kak Bondan Prakoso and Fade2black (FYI, tuh novel bagus bgt! Gue rekomendasiin kekalian dah)** **tapi gue utak-atik juga dikit** **. FF ini emang 'terinspirasi' dari novel itu sih—bukan** _ **remake**_ **ya, karna FF ini melenceng jauh dari novelnya. Palingan gue cuma ngambil garis besarnya aja—kenakalan remaja dan system pembelajaran yang salah. Just it! And..FF ini ga bermaksud menyinggung siapapun—terutama pendidikan diIndonesia (walau faktanya gitu XD) dan anggep aja, pembelajaran di sekolah Sehun dkk kayak di Indo gitu ya? Pls ya plis? –maksa-**

 **dan quote kemarin yg 'guru bukan dewa yg selalu benar dan murid bukan kerbau blablabla..' itu emang karyanya Soe Hok Gi, gue lupa nyantumin di authornote kemarin. Maaf ya :'D**

oh iya, yang bilang ini bakal mirip Crows Zero kayaknya engga deh. Ini akan beda dari film itu.

Epilog I'm normal sama 89,5 TRFM minggu depan aja baru gue update ya? Minggu ini gue gabisa -_- dan **makasih yang udah mau review, gue hargai setiap komentar kalian;;)** dan mau 'kan review lagi? Biar gue tau dimana letak kesalahan gue dan juga gue ngerasa karya gue dihargai/? xD **thanks before, i love you all :* muahmuah.**

p.s : Chapter depan baru banyak Hunhan moment-nya ;D


	3. Chapter 3

" _Hun-ah, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat adik kita nanti. Apakah dia perempuan atau lelaki ya?"_

 _Anak berusia 14 tahun itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata menerawang keatas, membayangkan hal menyenangkan beberapa bulan lagi yang akan terjadi. berbeda dengan anak disebelahnya yang kini melepas joystick ditangannya perlahan, wajahnya menampakkan raut tidak suka._

" _Aku tidak ingin mempunyai adik, hyung." ucapnya._

 _Anak lelaki yang diketahui adalah hyung-nya itu segera menoleh, "Wae?"_

" _Jika nanti Ibu melahirkan, aku pasti akan dilupakan olehmu. Karna hyung nanti pasti sibuk bermain dengan adik baru."_

 _Hyung-nya terkekeh dan mengusak rambut adiknya yang hanya selisih satu tahun darinya itu, Ia berfikir adiknya hanya takut kasih sayang yang ia dapatkan berkurang, seperti fikiran anak kecil lainnya saat mengetahui akan memiliki adik, "Itu tidak mungkin, Hun-ah. kita akan bermain bertiga, bukankah seru punya teman baru?"_

 _Anak itu menggeleng dan membanting joysticknya dengan kasar, Ia berdiri. "Aku tidak mau punya adik! Aku tidak mau punya adik! Hyung akan pilih kasih nanti!"_

 _Ia berlari kencang—menghiraukan panggilan hyung-nya dan beberapa maid agar tidak berlarian, takut jika nanti Ia terpeleset dari tangga yang sedang dipijakinya. Namun semua itu terlambat saat tubuh anak itu tidak sengaja menabrak kencang tubuh Ibunya yang sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga.._

 _ **Dan teriakan memilukan itu terdengar…**_

 _Anak berusia 13 tahun dengan baju Superman kesukaannya itu menegang dan bergetar melihat sang Ibu sudah tergeletak dibawah sana dengan bersimbah darah._

 _ **Semenjak saat itu pula Ia kehilangan semuanya. keluarga, keperdulian dan kasih sayang..**_

 _ **..**_

 **..**

 **Gara's present:**

 _ **Not Perfect**_

 **.**

 **Genre :** Romance. Action(maybe).

 **Main Cast :** Oh Sehun—Lu Han.

 **Support Cast :** EXO's member

 **Rating :** M—For bullying and sex scene! T—for teenage life.

 **Length** **:** chaptered

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : ©Story's by Anggara Dobby, Do not coppy or re-post allowed.**

 **.**

 **[WARN!] Yaoi! BoyxBoy! Dirty joke and Dirty talk everywhere. GangsterLife! Bullying! OOC! Typo(s)!**

 **..**

 **Enjoy this time!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Chapter 3 : Bastard!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ikut kami."

"Aku tidak mau." protes Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kai dipergelangan tangannya, "Lepaskan aku, tolong."

Kyungsoo kali ini benar-benar takut, keinginannya agar bertemu dengan Luhan seusai pelajaran tidak dikabulkan. Ia malah terjebak diantara lima pemuda ini. Kyungsoo tahu, sehabis ini Ia tidak akan bisa dilepaskan karna kesalahannya telah memukul Kai. walaupun Ia bilang berpuluh-puluhan kali kalau Ia tidak sengaja memukul, tetap saja Ia akan mendapat masalah dari anak-anak ini. Kyungsoo sangat tahu bagaimana perilaku anak berandal, mereka selalu mencari kesalahan orang yang dianggap lemah lalu dijadikannya orang itu sebagai bahan permainan mereka.

Kai tidak menghiraukannya dan menariknya dengan kasar keluar kelas diikuti teman-temannya yang lain. Murid-murid yang melihat itu berharap agar anak baru itu akan selamat dan kembali lagi ke sekolah besok.

"Ayolah, santai saja. tadi kau sangat berani padaku." tukas Kai tanpa memandang kearah Kyungsoo, tetap memperhatikan jalannya menuju ruangan _khusus_ mereka.

Sepanjang koridor mereka jadi pusat perhatian—terlebih Kyungsoo yang masih asing disini. Sehun yang berjalan paling depan bersama Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang terus meronta meminta dilepaskan, itu _bagian_ milik Kai mereka tidak perlu mengurusinya.

"Kenapa pintunya terbuka?" tanya Baekhyun melihat pintu ruangan mereka terbuka.

Sehun segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan mereka, Ia sudah bersiap-siap akan _memuji_ orang yang sudah berani masuk kedalam ruangan mereka tanpa izin. Sehun selalu menyukai orang yang pemberani—lebih tepatnya berani padanya.

Yang pertama Sehun lihat adalah seorang murid yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya karna tengah membaca tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis. Beberapa kalimat yang ditulis oleh tangannya sendiri tiga bulan lalu. saat dirinya benar-benar muak dengan semua guru disekolah ini.

Jika dilihat dari belakang, Sehun yakin murid itu adalah juga anak baru karna tidak memakai seragam sekolah ini. _pantas saja dia berani masuk kedalam sini.._

"Woah..siapapun yang menulis ini pasti bukan anak berandal biasa."

Sehun mendengus mendengar nada kekaguman dari siswa itu. Sehun tidak suka dibilang berandal atau semacamnya, karna Sehun fikir dirinya bukan berandalan—ia tidak berpenampilan berantakan khas berandal, atau menindik wajahnya seperti khas seorang berandalan. Sehun tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. membuat seseorang takut padamu tidak harus merubah diri dengan membuat penampilan terlihat menakutkan tetapi bagaimana cara kita membuat diri kita seolah-olah memiliki ketegasan yang kuat dan membuat orang disekitar segan.

"Tapi sebagus-bagusnya kalimat itu, tetap saja itu buatan anak-anak yang tidak bermoral. Anak yang hanya menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan pemberontakan tak berguna.."

Oke ini sudah keterlaluan.

Tadi berandal dan sekarang tidak bermoral katanya? Sehun benar-benar tidak suka. siswa didepannya ini tidak tahu apa-apa dan seenaknya men _judge_ dirinya. Sehun paling benci dengan orang yang seperti itu, menganalisa sesuka hatinya tanpa mengetahui apa-apa.

Sehun meraih tongkat baseball miliknya yang tadi sedang dipegang oleh Baekhyun, Ia mendekati siswa itu. Keempat temannya tidak ada yang bersuara, bahkan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi meronta kini terdiam menahan nafasnya. Kyungsoo tahu siapa orang yang sedang didekati oleh Sehun itu.

 _Luhan hyung—_ Kyungsoo membatin takut.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tidak bermoral?" tanya Sehun dingin seraya menaruh tongkat baseballnya dibahu seseorang itu. Sehun bisa merasakan seseorang itu menegang terkejut.

Detik kemudian Sehun tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat ketika seseorang itu menoleh kearahnya dengan perlahan-lahan—gerakan yang membuat Sehun menghirup aroma rambutnya yang manis dan melihat wajah itu dengan jelas. Ada sesuatu dalam perut Sehun yang tergelitik dan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terhenti—Sehun merasa mual.

Bibir seseorang didepannya ranum sekali, berwarna merah muda alami dengan philtrum mungil dan mata bermanik coklat yang terlihat selalu berbinar dan ceria. Wajahnya cantik, _sempurna_.

Sehun mengarahkan tongkat baseball-nya kewajah seseorang itu dan menempelkan tongkat berwarna merahnya kepipi putih itu tanpa sadar. Tangannya tiba-tiba gatal ingin menyentuh kulit seputih susu didepannya, sepertinya sangat lembut dan menggoda untuk dikecup ataupun digigit.

 _Bedebah! Apa yang baru saja terlintas diotakmu Sehun?_

Jangan sebut Sehun sedang terpesona oke? Sehun sama sekali tidak terpesona pada orang yang baru beberapa detik bertemu pandang dengannya. tidak ada dalam hidup Sehun yang namanya terpesona—oh _shit_ _,_ itu menjijikan sekali.

"Kau…cantik?"

Dan kalimat memalukan itu keluar dari bibirnya tanpa sadar. Sehun jadi ngeri, kenapa tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya bekerja tanpa Ia sadari? Sehun mengumpat keras-keras dalam hati.

Mata seseorang dihadapannya membelalak, tampak kesal. "Siapa yang kau sebut cantik?"

Sehun tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya kembali, karna itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh nantinya. _Sudah terlanjur_ —batinnya

Ia menatap seseorang didepannya dengan pandangan datarnya seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, "Tentu saja kau. siapa lagi wanita diruangan ini?"

"Wanita?" Luhan—seseorang itu—mengernyit bingung. "kau baru saja mengiraku sebagai wanita?" ulangnya tidak percaya dengan tangan yang menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk malas sebagai balasan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menetralisir emosinya sebentar. Ia menurunkan tongkat baseball yang masih menempel dikulit pipinya dengan kasar, "Aku tidak punya dua buah dada besar. Kau lihat kan?" Luhan menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Payudaramu kecil ya?"

Mata Luhan berkedut jengkel, "Oh lucu sekali. Kau bisa menyentuhnya kalau kau tidak percaya, aku memang bukan wanita."

Sehun menyeringai yang membuat Luhan tiba-tiba merinding. tangan Sehun terulur hendak menyentuh dada Luhan namun dengan cepat Luhan menepisnya kasar.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku?" Luhan mendengus. Lama-lama dia sudah tidak tahan untuk menendang wajah pemuda ini dengan bolanya. Ini namanya penghinaan harga diri. Luhan berfikir orang didepannya adalah orang paling sinting yang pernah Ia temui selama delapanbelas tahun hidupnya.

"Mana bisa aku percaya jika kau saja menepis tanganku untuk menyentuh dadamu." ujar Sehun. padahal Ia sudah membayangkan akan meremas payudaranya hingga seseorang didepannya ini mendesah. Sehun yakin sekali dia adalah seorang wanita. Walau agak aneh, karna seseorang didepannya memakai celana bukan rok seperti siswi lainnya.

"Dengar ya, aku punya apa yang ada dibalik celanamu!" Luhan menunjuk kearah selangkangan Sehun dengan sebal.

Sehun bergumam 'woah' menurutnya wanita didepannya ini sangatlah berani, mungkin Ia sedang mencoba menggodanya. Sehun senang dengan wanita yang pemberani seperti ini. Ia jadi bersemangat untuk bermain-main dengannya.

"Buka celanamu jika kau memang lelaki."

Luhan meneguk salivanya. Bukan karna Ia takut, tetapi ayolah! Ia harus membuka celananya dan menunjukan kelaminnya pada seseorang yang bahkan Luhan tidak kenal sama sekali ini? astaga, keluarganya saja tidak pernah lihat.

 _Baiklah, demi harga diri Lu!_ "Ba-baiklah, akan kubuka.." Luhan memegang _zipper_ celana seragamnya dan menatap pemuda didepannya yang tengah tersenyum mengejek. ugh, Luhan benci senyum itu.

Sementara kelima orang yang berada diambang pintu mulai menyaksikan dengan serius. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas dari cengkraman Kai, "Astaga, Luhan hyung bodoh." rutuknya.

"Kau kenal dengannya 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Dia lelaki 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Jika seperti itu mereka terlihat seperti sudah berteman lama.

Baekhyun menggigit kuku jarinya resah, "Sehun bisa mengamuk kalau tahu ternyata dia memang benar lelaki. astaga, aku merasa Sehun sangat bodoh hari ini."

Kai hanya bersiul menggoda, Ia suka pemandangan seperti ini.

Kembali lagi dengan Luhan. Luhan masih enggan membuka _zipper_ celananya, walau mereka sama-sama lelaki tapi tetap saja Luhan merasa malu. ini benar-benar penghinaan harga diri.

Sehun jengkel melihat orang didepannya mengulur-ngulur waktu. Sehun tidak suka menunggu lama.

"kau..yakin..aku harus membukanya?" cicit Luhan takut-takut. keberaniannya yang tadi meluap entah kemana digantikan rasa gugup dan takutnya.

Sehun mengangguk, "tentu, mau kubukakan?"

"terimakasih brengsek." desis Luhan. Luhan heran bagaimana pemuda didepannya masih bisa berekspresi begitu datar saat ada seseorang yang mau menunjukan kelamin padanya. Dia memang sinting sepertinya.

tangan Luhan mulai membuka _zipper_ nya membuat seringaian Sehun kembali muncul dan lebih lebar. Luhan hendak menurunkan celana seragamnya namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara berteriak,

"tidak! Luhan _hyung_ jangan!"

Luhan menoleh, dan melihat Kyungsoo menggeleng panik didepan pintu. "Kyungsoo?" gumamnya, Luhan segera berlari menuju Kyungsoo yang sedang dikelilingi oleh empat pemuda yang Luhan yakini bukan teman baru Kyungsoo. ada dua hal; Luhan ingin menjauhi pemuda sinting itu dan ingin menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! kau mau kemana?" Sehun tidak terima mainannya pergi begitu saja.

Luhan mengabaikan Sehun, dan Ia segera menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari para siswa itu. "kita pergi!" dan mereka berdua segera berlari cepat dari sana.

Kai menendang pintu didepannya dengan kasar, mata tajamnya memandangi dua punggung Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh, "Aku akan menandai dua orang itu."

 **..**

 **..**

"Sehun, bodoh! Dia lelaki bukan wanita. Kau tidak dengar anak bermata bulat tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_?" Chanyeol masuk kedalam dan segera duduk dikursinya. Diikuti yang lainnya. Ruangan ini bukanlah tempat khusus mereka yang disediakan oleh sekolah dengan sukarela seperti para tuan muda didrama Boys Before Flower— _gosh,_ sekolah mereka tidak sebaik itu hingga membuatkan ruangan khusus untuk para bajingan ini. Ruangan ini hanya sebuah kelas yang tidak terpakai dan sekejap bertransformasi menjadi ruang berkumpul kelima pemuda ini. Sebenarnya siapapun boleh masuk kesini, hanya saja tidak ada yang berani.

"Aku tahu." tukas Sehun. "Aku sempat melihat gundukan dicelananya tadi, aku hanya ingin mengerjainya."

"karnamu aku jadi kehilangan si mata bulat itu." ketus Kai.

"Oh tenang saja kawan, dia satu kelas dengan kita." Sehun menepuk bahu Kai sekilas dan mendudukan bokongnya disebelah Chanyeol. Kai hanya mengangguk malas, Ia jadi kehilangan selera makannya. Kai sangat-amat dendam dengan si anak baru. Apapun caranya ia akan mendapatkan anak baru itu dan segera menghabisinya.

Chen menatap kearah jam tangannya, "Aku yakin beberapa jam lagi kita akan mendapat masalah."

"kenapa?"

Chen menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi mengernyit, "Baek, kemarin kita membunuh siswa JHS. Mereka pasti datang nanti." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat membuatnya terlihat seperti anak balita yang menolak meminum obat, "Aku tidak suka kata-kata membunuh, kita bukan pembunuh atau psikopat."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Chanyeol malas. Jelas-jelas kemarin mereka berurusan dengan siswa-siswa sekolah tetangga hingga membuat nyawa beberapa siswa disana melayang.

Baekhyun melebarkan senyum mengerikannya, "kita tidak membunuh mereka tetapi membuat mereka terbebas dari dunia yang semakin tidak adil. Kita telah memulangkan mereka kembali ke tuhan, bukankah kita sangat baik?" Ia tersenyum polos diakhir kalimat.

Chanyeol tertawa dan segera memeluknya dengan gemas, Baekhyun ikut tertawa dan membiarkan teman raksasanya itu terus memeluknya. Kai dan Chen mendengus geli.

Sementara Sehun hanya terdiam seraya menepuk-nepuk tongkat baseball-nya. Sehun menepis dirinya yang terpesona pada pemuda berambut _almond_ tadi, namun Ia terus terbayang wajah kesal—yang sialnya terlihat manis—dimatanya itu, Sehun sepertinya tertarik untuk mengerjainya lebih lanjut.

Sehun tertarik untuk mengerjainya oke? bukan menyukainya— _hell_ , Sehun sangat jijik dengan hal yang berbau roman dan cinta. Sesuatu abstrak yang membuat orang menjadi bodoh dan kehilangan kewarasannya, dengan bangganya mereka (orang yang sedang jatuh cinta) mengatakan tidak bisa hidup tanpa pasangannya—Ouh! memikirkannya membuat Sehun mulas dan ingin melempar wajah pujangga mereka dengan kotoran anjing. Apalagi dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama—cih, menggelikan.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Siapa nama siswa tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"tentu saja si bodoh yang ingin membuka celananya didepanku."

"Lu—luna..?" jawab Chen ragu-ragu yang langsung dapat pukulan telak dikepalanya dari Baekhyun. "Luhan, bodoh! bukan Luna. Kau teringat mantan kekasihmu itu ya?"

Chen memberengut kesal.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "Luhan…" bisiknya dengan senyuman sinis, dan nama itu terus teringat diotaknya.

…

 **-o** O **o-**

…

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak di apa-apakan 'kan oleh mereka?" Luhan bertanya disela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal akibat berlari. Mereka berhenti ketika merasa sudah jauh dari ruangan anak-anak berandal tadi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, " _Ani_ , aku memukul salah satu diantaranya dengan tidak sengaja. Mereka marah padaku dan yah, aku mendapat masalah."

"Kau memukulnya?" Luhan membelalak, sudah Luhan katakan jika Kyungsoo marah maka Ia akan menjadi menyeramkan.

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya dilantai dengan kikuk, "Mereka menghinaku, awalnya aku ingin memukul Sehun—orang yang bersamamu tadi, tetapi malah mengenai temannya yang hitam."

"bagus, Kyung. teruskan saja, mereka pantas dipukul kalau perlu kau cekik sekalian."

Kyungsoo tidak membalas ucapan Luhan hanya terdiam seraya mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, Ia melihat wajah Luhan merah padam. Entah karna kelelahan, kesal atau malu. mungkin semuanya.

Luhan memandang tulisan-tulisan yang berisi peraturan sekolah dihadapannya. Kyungsoo ikut memandangnya dan mereka membacanya bersama. Ada sekitar duapuluh lima peraturan yang tercantum disana, dibawah peraturan itu ada sederet tulisan dengan spidol berwarna merah menyala;

 _ **Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar.**_

Luhan mendengus keras, "pasti siswa yang menulis. Astaga, sekolah ini mengerikan."

"Kyungsoo-ya, kita pindah sekolah besok."

 **..**

…

 **..**

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar tepat jam tiga sore. Luhan merasa dirinya benar-benar bahagia akan meninggalkan sekolah—Luhan menyebutnya tempat setan—ini. Luhan cepat-cepat memasukan beberapa bukunya yang tercecer diatas mejanya, setidaknya Luhan belajar hari ini. walau satu pelajaran, itupun hanya berlangsung 20 menit karna sang guru yang tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Luhan yakin, salah satu murid disini menaruh semacam obat diminuman guru tadi agar guru itu tidak berlama-lama mengajar.

 _See_ , ini bukan sekolah.

"Luhan-ah bagaimana kesan pertamamu bersekolah disini?"

Luhan menoleh kearah Suho, mereka langsung cepat akrab ketika keduanya sama-sama menyukai pelajaran kalkulus tadi. Suho orang yang menyenangkan dan baik, dia memiliki pesona kepemimpinan yang kuat namun Luhan merasa Suho tidak perduli pada jabatannya—divisi disiplin—sama sekali. Terbukti Ia hanya diam ketika beberapa siswa mulai membolos dipelajaran.

"Buruk—sangat buruk." Luhan tersenyum kikuk. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Suho.

Suho mengangguk-angguk, masih tersenyum. "Bagus, berarti kau masih waras."

Luhan mengerjab beberapa saat. "kau juga berfikir sama sepertiku?"

Suho berdiri dan membenarkan letak almamaternya yang sama sekali tidak berantakan. "tentu saja, aku masih waras Han. Sekolah ini bagus namun berisi iblis yang menjelma sebagai manusia semua, memuakan sekali."

Luhan tidak menyangka pemuda berwajah kalem seperti Suho berkata dengan sedemikian kasarnya, terlalu banyak kejutan yang Ia dapatkan hari ini. "kenapa kau masih mau bersekolah disini? aku saja ingin pindah besok."

Dan jawaban yang Luhan dapatkan sangat membuatnya penasaran.

"karna aku diberi tugas. Aku menjaga dan mengawasi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin kujaga, aku membencinya—sangat membencinya hingga rasanya ingin kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri. Mungkin setelah kelulusannya nanti, aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya." Suho masih tersenyum kalem, lalu menarik tangan Yixing yang hanya terdiam daritadi. "Aku duluan, Han!"

Luhan tercenung beberapa saat, "Kau juga iblis yang menjelma sebagai manusia Suho.." gumamnya. Luhan berusaha tidak mau mengetahui namun semuanya membuatnya penasaran—siapa itu Exo, siapa sebenarnya Suho, dan mengapa sekolah ini masih dibuka jika siswa-siswinya seperti ini semua?

Masih belum banyak yang Ia ketahui.

..

..

..

..

..

"kemana paman Kim..ini sudah jam pulang sekolah." Luhan memandangi jam tangan hitamnya dengan resah, begitupula dengan Kyungsoo. mereka menunggu supir pribadinya menjemput didepan gerbang sekolah sejak 10 menit yang lalu. namun paman Kim belum menandakan akan menjemput membuat Luhan resah karna tidak mau berlama-lama disini.

"hyung, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan saja dulu. aku risih karna tatapan mereka." Kyungsoo balas memandangi beberapa murid yang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah seraya memandangi kearahnya dan Luhan. masih dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat dan dingin. Disini benar-benar tidak ada pertemanan.

"Baiklah."

Kedua _namja_ manis itu berjalan menjauhi gerbang sekolah. daerah disekitar sekolah mereka memang sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa kedai kecil dipinggir jalan dan pohon-pohon yang tidak terlalu lebat. Disepanjang pinggir jalan ada tembok panjang yang penuh coretan dan _graffiti_ yang Luhan lihat saat Ia menuju sekolah barunya tadi pagi. benar-benar daerah yang strategis untuk anak-anak berandalan.

"ITU MEREKA!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo refleks memundurkan langkahnya ketika segerombolan—mungkin lima puluhan anak lelaki—keluar dari beberapa gang sempit dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah mereka. Pemuda-pemuda yang berseragam berbeda dan sebagian dari mereka memakai masker hitam, Luhan yakin mereka dari sekolah lain.

Kedua pemuda manis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya melihat mereka semua bertampang lebih tidak bersahabat dengan benda tajam ditangan mereka—sebagian ada yang memegang samurai dan pecahan botol minuman keras. Ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Mereka terlihat seperti sekumpulan orang yang mau berperang.

"Itu anak OX 86!" teriak salah satu diantara mereka. Dia sepertinya pemimpin karna posisinya yang berada didepan sendirian, pemuda itu memegang sebuah ikat pinggang yang berbandul _gear_ motor. Dia mengayun-ngayunkan benda itu kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo membuat keduanya membelalak terkejut.

"Baiklah Kyung, ini bukan kabar baik. kita lari dalam hitungan ketiga.." bisik Luhan memberi aba-aba. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan—sungguh dia sangat takut saat ini. mungkin jika hanya ada tiga orang, Luhan bisa mengatasinya. Tetapi ayolah! Mereka sangat banyak, Luhan bisa jadi daging cincang nanti.

"satu..dua…TIGA!" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari.

Langkah Luhan langsung terhenti melihat puluhan anak—yang Luhan kenali adalah murid-murid disekolah barunya—kini sedang berdiri dan juga memegang beberapa benda tajam dengan wajah siap bertarung.

Oh sial. ini tawuran.

Luhan merasa tak nyaman berada ditengah-tengah keadaan seperti ini. yatuhan, ini mengerikan sekali. Ia melihat Kyungsoo terus berlari menerobos kumpulan anak-anak OX 86, Kyungsoo sepertinya berlari menuju sekolah mereka lagi. Luhan menarik nafasnya dan kembali berlari mengejar Kyungsoo—tidak apa-apa berada didalam gedung sekolah yang terpenting Ia bebas dari keadaan yang mengerikan seperti ini.

Belum sampai menerobos kerumunan anak OX 86 yang kini mulai berlarian untuk menghajar lawan masing-masing, tubuh Luhan sudah berada dalam dekapan seseorang. Oh tidak, Luhan panik. Ini firasat buruk. Jantungnya bertalu-talu cepat karna Ia benar-benar takut. Ia bahkan tidak sempat melihat seseorang yang mendekapnya.

Selanjutnya tubuh Luhan sudah terlempar kepinggir jalan, membuatnya mengerang sakit merasakan lengannya terseret aspal. Luhan melihat seseorang yang mendekapnya sekaligus melemparnya begitu saja ke sisi jalan.

Pemuda yang tadi pagi mengiranya wanita kini tengah terlibat perkelahian dengan siswa sekolah lain didepannya. Oh Sehun.

" _Jadi..dia melindungiku atau mencelakaiku?" –_ tanya Luhan dalam hati. Tetapi apapun itu, Luhan menganggap Sehun sudah menyelamatkannya dari hantaman kayu yang dipegang siswa sekolah lain untuk menyerangnya.

Luhan meringis menahan rasa sakit dan melihat Sehun yang begitu beringas menghajar orang-orang disekitarnya. Sehun sendiri dengan tangan kosong melawan tiga orang pemuda dengan senjata ditangan mereka. Wajah Sehun tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap datar—tidak menunjukan kalau Ia marah ataupun Ia senang.

Teriakan-teriakan antar perkelahian siswa itu memenuhi jalan raya yang tadinya sepi menjadi sangat ramai. Ramai yang menyeramkan—bahkan banyak suara ledakan sana-sini. Sejauh Luhan memandang hanya ada orang-orang berkelahi dan memaki satu sama lain. Bahkan Luhan melihat salah seorang siswa tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah dan terinjak-injak sana-sini atau seorang yang sedang dipukuli dengan balok kayu besar ramai-ramai. Luhan tidak perduli dimana Kyungsoo sekarang, mungkin Ia sudah selamat sampai didalam sekolah tidak seperti dirinya yang terjebak diantara orang-orang penuh amarah ini.

"Kau telah membunuh temanku! Aku akan membalasnya keparat."

"Bunuhlah."

Luhan membelalak melihat Sehun menegakan tubuhnya seolah-olah Ia pasrah akan dibunuh. Tiga orang siswa yang berkelahi dengan Sehun sama membelalak seperti Luhan, tidak menyangka gangster terkenal itu menyerah begitu saja. tetapi melihat seringaian sinis Sehun mereka tidak yakin Sehun benar-benar menyerah.

Salah satu siswa itu mengarahkan samurai panjangnya kearah dada Sehun, dengan cepat Sehun menghindar gesit dan yaa, kau tahu kejadian selanjutnya apa. siswa itu menusuk perut temannya sendiri yang berada dibelakang Sehun. teriakan memilukan terdengar seiring cairan kental berwarna kemerahan merembes dari seragamnya.

Siswa pemegang samurai itu panik dan bergetar takut, Ia menghampiri temannya yang terjatuh dengan nafas tersendat-sendat itu.

Sehun tersenyum—yang Luhan lihat bukan seperti senyuman, itu seringaian iblis. "Lihat, kau membunuh temanmu sendiri. Menyedihkan."

"Bajingan kau Oh Sehun!"

"Oh ayolah, jangan kasar seperti itu kawan."

Luhan merutuki wajah Sehun yang kelewat santai seolah-olah Ia sedang berada didalam ruang refleksi bukan sedang tawuran. Luhan mengakui kalau Sehun benar-benar pintar dalam bela diri, mungkin dia sudah memegang sabuk hitam.

Mereka terlibat adu pukul dan tendangan, berkali-kali Sehun menginjak leher ataupun dada orang yang melawannya hingga orang itu mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding bangunan dibelakangnya, ngeri melihat pemandangan didepannya. sudah banyak siswa yang tergeletak mengenaskan dijalan. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat langsung adegan seperti ini, dan rasanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis dan mual.

Ini bukan tawuran antar pelajar tetapi seperti pembantaian.

Luhan menekukan lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diatas lutut, tidak mau melihat yang lebih mengerikan lagi. oke baiklah, Luhan pasrah akan keadaan—dia benar-benar lemas dan tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya untuk sekedar berjalan.

Luhan tidak tahu Ia masih bernafas atau tidak esok hari. Yang jelas Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati berharap ada seseorang yang membawanya pergi dari tempat ini.

"hei, bodoh. Ayo bangun."

Luhan segera mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Sehun berdiri dihadapannya dengan angkuh. Keningnya terlihat membiru dan berdarah. Darahnya mengalir disekitar wajahnya yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Sepertinya Sehun terkena lemparan batu didahinya.

Sehun berdecak geram, "Kubilang bangun bodoh! kau mau terus berada ditengah-tengah orang-orang ini?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng dan tidak bergeming dari posisi duduknya dengan lutut ditekuk. Wajahnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan Ibunya, polos dan ketakutan.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak mau memperdulikan anak didepannya, namun mengingat Ia akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai _boneka_ bully-an membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengurusnya. Cih menyebalkan. Jika saja Luhan takut padanya mungkin Sehun sudah menendangnya ke tengah-tengah anak tawuran agar Ia terinjak-injak. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan untuk berdiri dan Luhan langsung memekik sakit.

"Lenganku sakit keparat! Kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan?" sungut Luhan melihat lengannya lecet dan tergores aspal. Luhan belum pernah berbicara kasar namun orang didepannya memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"kau fikir aku perduli?" Sehun mendengus, agak emosi Luhan menyebutnya keparat. Entah anak ini terluka ataupun tertusuk, itu bukan urusan Sehun. Sehun kembali menarik Luhan, kali ini bukan dilengannya mengingat lengan putih lembut itu terluka karnanya tetapi dipergelangan tangan Luhan. bukan karna Sehun perduli, tetapi Ia hanya tidak mau Luhan terus mengatainya 'keparat'. Itu membuat telinganya sakit dan kepalanya mendidih.

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Luhan ketus. Sehun membawanya ke gang sempit nan kumuh didekat mereka.

Ini yang membuat Sehun tertarik untuk membuat Luhan sebagai boneka bully-an selanjutnya, Luhan sangat berani padanya. Akan terlihat menyenangkan jika Ia menghabisi Luhan dan Luhan akan melawannya. "Menurutmu?"

"Me-membunuhku?"

Sehun hampir tertawa mendengar jawaban polos itu. Ia memandang Luhan yang kini berdiri tegang siap siaga. "setidaknya aku akan bermain denganmu dulu, baru aku membunuhmu."

"Apa salahku padamu Oh Sehun hah? brengsek! keparat! bajingan! sialan! Bedebah—akh!"

Sehun segera mendorong Luhan ke belakang dengan kasar hingga tubuh Luhan bertabrakan dengan dinding cukup keras. Itu menyakitkan kau tahu?

Sehun menaruh tangannya disisi kepala Luhan—mengurungnya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah _namja_ cantik itu. memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk yang tajam. Luhan benar-benar sudah kurang ajar padanya, Sehun belum pernah mendapat makian sebanyak itu dalam satu kalimat untuknya. Luhan yang pertama—oh atau mungkin yang terakhir juga, karna Sehun sudah gatal sekali ingin membunuh pemuda ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sehun merasakan denyar aneh didadanya melihat wajah Luhan sedekat ini. _sialan, Oh Sehun jauhkan pandanganmu dari wajah si kurang-ajar ini! Ia terlalu bagus untuk mendapatkan tatapanmu_. Tetapi semua terasa berhenti tiba-tiba, wajah cantik dan Indah Luhan membuatnya terpaku. Sial, Luhan benar-benar terlihat sangat manis dan tidak bisa dijauhi dari pandangan matanya.

 _Sehun jangan tatap dia seperti itu! C'mon teman, dia sudah mengataimu 'keparat' habisi dia! Jangan biarkan harga dirimu hilang begitu saja karna bocah tengik ini._

Luhan meneguk ludahnya. Ia meremang mendapat tatapan setajam itu seolah-olah mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Wajah Sehun dekat sekali dengannya membuat Luhan bisa melihat jelas ukiran sempurna diwajah itu dan nafas menyegarkan Sehun yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Disaat seperti ini jantungnya berdegup kencang, entah karna takut atau karna hal lain.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum mencelanya. "Bibirmu kurang ajar sekali. Boleh aku memberinya _pelajaran_?"

Sialan, suaranya terdengar menggoda sekali.

Dan selanjutnya Luhan hanya bisa terpaku dengan mata melebar merasakan benda kenyal nan dingin menyentuh bibirnya. jantung Luhan berdetak tidak normal dan seluruh sendi tubuhnya melemas. Astaga, dia ini kenapa?

tidak sampai dua detik, bibir Sehun yang menempel pada bibirnya terbuka dan Ia menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dengan kasar—benar-benar sangat kasar—membuat Luhan tersadar dari keterdiamannya, ia memekik sakit dan mendorong Sehun kuat-kuat. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

Jika kalian berharap Sehun akan mencium Luhan dengan penuh kenikmatan seperti didrama-drama menggelikan, maka semua itu salah. _Hollyshit_ —mana mungkin Sehun melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu? ditambah dengan anak kurang-ajar seperti Luhan? maaf saja kawan, Sehun bukan maniak seks atau maniak ciuman.

"Kau!" Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan bengis, wajahnya memerah karna amarahnya yang seperti lahar yang ingin meledak. "benar-benar keparat!"

Sehun merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat tangan Luhan yang mendorongnya kasar, Ia menatap Luhan remeh, bibir pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah akibat gigitannya tadi. Sudah Sehun katakan, Ia akan memberinya pelajaran.

"Sinting!" maki Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan bahkan mengacungkan jari tengahnya untuk Sehun dan menghilang dipersimpangan luar gang.

Sehun terdiam sesaat, memegangi bibirnya sendiri—masih terasa jelas tekstur lembut dan kenyal bibir Luhan walau ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya selama tiga detik. Dadanya terasa menghangat dengan dentuman-dentuman keras, sensasi yang sangat asing. Astaga, ini berbahaya! Baiklah ini hanya perasaan biasa karna Sehun belum pernah melakukan hal gila tadi. Kau tahu, Sehun melakukannya tanpa sadar dan Ia segera menggigit bibir Luhan ketika kesadarannya kembali.

Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan hal itu—yang benar saja. Luhan benar-benar membuat seluruh saraf tubuhnya bekerja sendiri. Ini diluar kendalinya!

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini bukan ciuman. Ini hanya hukuman untuknya— _shit,_ Luhan brengsek. Aku akan benar-benar menghabisi anak itu."

Dan seharusnya Sehun tidak menemui Luhan lagi, karna Luhan benar-benar berbahaya—bukan dalam arti sebenarnya, melainkan membuat Sehun terjebak dalam lingkaran rumit sesuatu yang abstrak. Sesuatu yang sangat dibenci dan dihindari Sehun.

 _ **Cinta**_.

..

..

…

…

….

Kyungsoo menatap khawatir kearah sofa panjang yang berada diseberangnya, disana sudah ada Luhan tergeletak mengenaskan seraya mengompres bibirnya sendiri dengan gumpalan kain yang berisi es batu kecil. Sepupunya itu terus menggerutu dan kadang mengumpat kasar.

Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat Luhan sekesal itu, mulut terpelajarnya hilang begitu saja digantikan mulut yang terus mengatakan hal-hal kurang sopan seperti; "Oh Sehun brengsek." "wajah datar sialan." "anak kurang ajar."

Ditambah paman Kim mengatakan kaca mobil mereka pecah akibat terkena lemparan batu anak-anak tawuran, itu yang membuatnya terlambat untuk menjemput dua tuan muda manisnya. Ah itu hanya salah satu hal kecil yang membuat Luhan kesal dan hal besarnya, kau tahu apa?

Ya, dengan seenak pusar perutnya, paman Do berada di China dan _Baba_ -nya juga. Kedua orangtua itu mengatakan agar Luhan dan Kyungsoo bertahan saja disekolah sana untuk beberapa saat sampai paman Do kembali ke Korea untuk mengurus kepindahan mereka. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah paman Do, Ia salah memasukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo ke sekolah itu.

harusnya XO Dongshin High School bukan OX 86 High School.

Paman Do salah dengar ketika Ibu Kyungsoo menyarankan sekolah yang bagus untuk putra mereka dan juga Luhan.

Bagus sekali. Bisa dipastikan di Beijing sana, _Baba_ Luhan dan ibu Kyungsoo tengah memarahi habis-habisan paman Do yang ceroboh itu.

Pupus sudah harapan Luhan untuk bersekolah di tempat yang bagus dan mendapat teman-teman menyenangkan. Ia malah terjebak diantara ratusan anak-anak iblis disekolah mengerikan itu. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kedepannya nanti, di hari pertama saja sudah begini apalagi besok dan besoknya lagi?

" _hyung_ sebenarnya bibirmu kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya dibantal dengan telapak tangan bergoyang kekanan-kekiri memberi gesture Ia tidak mau membahasnya. Setiap kali Ia mengingat bibir Sehun menempel diatas bibirnya dengan nista, membuat Luhan mengerang tidak jelas. Entah untuk alasan apa.

Luhan tidak menyebutnya ciuman— _ewh menjijikan sekali_ —tetapi itu adalah pertama kalinya seseorang berani menempelkan bibirnya dibibir kecil Luhan. rasanya aneh sekali, seperti ada benda hidup didalam perutmu dan menggelitiknya.

Luhan mengangkat wajah manisnya dari atas bantal, "Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa pindah dari sekolah sana?"

" _Appa_ bilang kita harus bertahan disana karna kita anak lelaki."

 _Great_. Kyungsoo polos sekali dan Paman Do menyebalkan sekali.

"Memangnya siapa bilang kita anak perempuan?" Luhan sudah jengkel ditambah jengkel lagi. rasanya kepalanya mau meledak saja. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lugu dan berlalu kearah dapur, mungkin untuk mengambil beberapa camilan untuk mereka.

Luhan mengerang keras dan menggoyangkan kakinya seperti anak balita yang merengek minta susu. Terlihat menggemaskan tetapi sebenarnya dia sedang kesal dan dalam mood yang buruk. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya memakai seragam merah-hitam OX 86 High School dan dikenal sebagai murid sana yang terkenal karna kenakalannya.

Benar-benar mimpi buruk—oh! Bukan, tetapi kenyataan buruk.

…

…

 **..**

…

…

 **Voltaire Club. 22:37 PM.**

 **.**

"Apa ini? dia tidak memesan barangku tetapi memintaku untuk melayaninya?!" mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak sebal melihat layar monitor laptopnya yang menyala. Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya melihat deretan kalimat vulgar salah satu pengunjung di website-nya.

"Siapa orang kurang ajar itu?" Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya dan bertanya dengan nada sangat dingin.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Aku tidak tahu.." ucapnya setengah merengek, sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum lebar kekanakan melihat Chanyeol yang berada disebelahnya, "Woah! Chanyeollie, kau tampan."

Baekhyun mengacungkan dua ibu-jarinya melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang setiap hari semakin tampan. Sebuah headphone melingkar dilehernya—Chanyeol adalah seorang _Disc Jokey_ di klub ini—membuatnya terlihat lebih _cool_ , ditambah jaket hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya membuat Baekhyun semakin memuja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "terimakasih Baek, kau juga semakin manis. Kemarikan bibirmu!" Ia menggerakan jari telunjuknya kedepan-belakang memberi gesture agar Baekhyun mendekat. Baekhyun segera mendongakan kepalanya sedikit dan meraih bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendominasi ciuman mereka dengan pagutan liar dan basah.

Dan mereka terlarut dalam ciuman panas.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari adegan tersebut, dan lebih memilih memandangi bartender yang sedang meracik minuman dengan lihainya. Oh dimaklumi saja, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sering sekali atau bahkan setiap hari seperti itu. mereka mungkin juga sudah pernah bercinta, karna Sehun pernah mendengar desahan Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengajaknya kedalam kamar mandi sekolah. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih—hanya sekedar teman. Iya teman, hanya lebih spesial karna mereka saling mengikat dan ketergantungan.

Chanyeol tidak suka berpacaran, dia lebih menyukai Baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya. hubungan yang rumit. sebenarnya bukan hanya Chanyeol yang sering menikmati bibir Baekhyun, Kai juga sering. namun, Kai hanya mengecupnya bukan melumatnya seperti Chanyeol.

" _Bentuk kasih sayangku pada hyung-ku yang manis."_ Setidaknya itulah jawaban Kai saat ditanya oleh Chanyeol kenapa dia suka sekali mengecupi bibir Baekhyun.

"Astaga, DJ Park! sudah saatnya bekerja." Chen menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dari belakang hingga ciumannya dan Baekhyun yang semakin panas terhenti. Jangan terkejut, Chen adalah pemilik klub ini. usaha kakeknya yang Ia turunkan pada cucu kesayangannya. Dan itu tidak sia-sia, karna Chen berhasil mengelolanya dengan baik. Maka dari itu ia berani bertingkah _like a bigboss_ pada Chanyeol yang notabene adalah anak buahnya saat diklub.

Chanyeol mendengus dan berjalan menuju podium DJ dengan tidak rela. Baekhyun hanya mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak 'Fighting!'

"kemana Kai?" tanya Chen yang kini duduk disebelah Sehun. Sehun memang jarang bicara jadi Chen memakluminya jika anak itu sedari tadi hanya terdiam seraya melihat bartender dengan malas.

Baekhyun menyahut, "dia sedang menjalankan misi. Kau tahu siswa JHS tadi siang diam-diam menyisipkan heroin disakunya dan Kai dipukuli habis-habisan oleh ayahnya karna dikira memakai heroin lagi. padahal dia hanya pengedar bukan pemakai."

"kurang ajar. Lalu kenapa Kai hanya sendiri?"

"karna Kai hanya mengincar satu orang, kita tidak perlu membantunya." Baekhyun kembali fokus ke laptop miliknya. Jemari lentiknya terus menggerakan kursor kebawah dan senyumannya semakin mengembang. "Aku akan mendapat keuntungan lebih besar.."

Baekhyun memang seorang pembisnis online yang sudah terkenal, dia bukan menjual barang-barang biasa yang bisa ditemui diberbagai online shop lainnya. Baekhyun menjual senjata seperti senapan dan handgun dengan illegal. Banyak yang memesan pistol padanya—tentu saja dengan beberapa syarat dan harga yang tinggi. Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh, Ia bisa saja dijebak oleh polisi yang sedang mengincarnya tetapi karna kepintarannya (atau kelicikannya?) bisnis illegalnya tidak tercium sampai sekarang.

"Sehun kenapa tadi siang kau menghilang tiba-tiba?" tanya Chen.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Luhan." sungguh Sehun tidak mau menyebut nama itu. Ia lebih baik menyebutnya 'anak kurang-ajar' atau 'anak bodoh' . Luhan terlalu bagus untuk terucap dibibirnya.

"Woah-woah, kau apakan anak itu?"

tidak mungkin Sehun bilang Ia menggigit bibir Luhan hingga berdarah, terdengar sangat bodoh dan konyol nantinya. "hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran."

"Chen, aku ingin _glenlivet-21_." Sehun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memesan minuman pada pemilik klub itu. Sehun benar-benar tidak mau membahas apapun yang menyangkut Luhan. Ia muak dengan Luhan. entah kenapa Sehun merasa Ia sangat membenci Luhan dan harus menyingkirkan anak itu dari muka bumi.

"Ah aku _cosmopolitan_!" sahut Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau seperti wanita. suka sekali dengan _cosmopolitan_." tukas Chen heran.

Baekhyun memutar bola-matanya jengah, "Aku suka rasa cranberry yang bercampur dengan vodka-nya. Daripada aku memesan es krim strawberry.. Sudah turuti saja kemauanku!"

"Irene, _glenlivet-21_ dua, dan _cosmopolitan_ , bawakan kesini!" Chen mengode dengan telunjuk pada pelayan wanita yang berdiri paling dekat dengan sofa mereka. Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk dan berjalan untuk mengambil pesanan mereka. "Okay, boss!"

"Sehun, kudengar kau meniduri Jessica?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa memandang Sehun, Ia menatapi Chanyeol yang ikut menggerak-gerakan tangannya menikmati musik yang dihasilkan dari _mixtape_ -nya dari balik podium DJ. Chanyeol adalah _Disc Jokey_ terfavorit disini, banyak wanita yang menyukainya membuat Baekhyun mendecih tidak suka. Chanyeol hanya miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh menatapnya selain dirinya.

"untuk apa aku meniduri jalang itu?" terdapat nada tidak suka dalam ucapan Sehun. "Memandangnya saja aku tidak sudi."

Oh seharusnya Baekhyun tahu jawaban menyakitkan itu. mulut Sehun adalah yang paling beracun didunia ini setelah bisa ular. mungkin akan terdengar mustahil, tetapi percayalah Sehun belum pernah melakukan seks dengan siapapun dan belum pernah berciuman—Luhan adalah orang pertama yang 'beruntung' bisa merasakan bibir Sehun. Sehun bukan orang yang menjujung tinggi keperjakaan demi Istrinya nanti, tetapi Sehun tidak mau memberikan tubuhnya pada siapapun. Sehun berfikir dirinya terlalu berharga hanya untuk wanita-wanita haus seks. Dan Sehun juga bukan anak polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang seks— _hell!_ Sehun tahu segalanya. Seks itu hanya kenikmatan sementara. Hanya menyatukan tubuh, menggenjot dengan liar, mendesah dan mencapai klimaks. Sudah. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari seks.

 _Fyi_ saja, Sehun satu-satunya pemuda yang belum pernah dijamah maupun menjamah diantara mereka berlima.

"Jessica mengatakannya dikelasnya, bahkan membuat semua siswi dikelas XII-2 menghajarnya habis-habisan. Itu memalukanmu Sehun. kau dianggap telah menidurinya."

"Aku heran, kenapa semua wanita sekarang tidak ada yang mempunyai harga diri?" tukas Chen. "Aku takut nanti tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita baik-baik untuk kujadikan istri."

Baekhyun sontak tertawa mendengar perkataan konyol Chen dan Sehun mendengus geli—ia tidak bisa berekpresi banyak seperti Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, lelaki saja."

"Menjijikan baek, sama-sama mempunyai penis." Chen mengernyit jijik. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola-matanya malas, agak tersinggung.

Chen memang _lurus,_ dia sangat memuja kaum perempuan—terlebih yang menurutnya mempunyai wajah manis dan polos serta tubuh yang mungil, Chen sering gemas dengan perempuan yang seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan dirinya homoseksual atau heteroseksual, dia hanya mengatakan kalau Ia menyukai Baekhyun saja. dan Baekhyun juga sama seperti Chanyeol. Lalu Kai, dia _pemakan segala_ —dengan kata lain, Ia menyukai perempuan dan lelaki. tidak perduli kelamin, yang terpenting hasrat seksualnya terpenuhi, namun dia bukan Maniak seks—Kai hanya melakukan seks jika dirinya benar-benar sedang _hard_ dan waktu yang genting. Sementara Sehun sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan ia menyukai lelaki atau perempuan, Sehun membatasi dirinya agar tidak masuk kedalam pesona seseorang lalu jatuh cinta. Sudah Sehun katakan, Ia mual dengan hal berbau roman dan cinta.

"Sehun..kau tidak membunuh Luhan 'kan?"

"Oh astaga, Baekhyun. jangan menyebut nama si kurang-ajar itu." geram Sehun.

"Kenapa? kau kesal karna dia bukan wanita?"

Persetan dengan mulut cerewet Baekhyun. Sehun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut itu dengan botol vodka. Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut emosi.

"tetapi tadi pagi kau mengatakan dia cantik. Itu pertama kalinya kau memuji seseorang Hun. Kau tertarik padanya ya?"

"Baekhyun, aku pesan satu pistol revolver." tukas Sehun dingin. Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar, jika Sehun yang membeli Ia akan mendapat uang lebih banyak—Sehun itu seorang tuan-muda, asal mau tahu saja. "untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"menembak bibirmu."

senyuman Baekhyun hilang, "Ma-maaf Sehun…revolver-ku habis."

…

 **..**

…

 **T** **o** **b** **e** **c** **ontinued—**

 **..**

…

a/n :

Setiap flashback yg diawal cerita itu, flashbacknya Sehun ya. Bukan Luhan. Semuanya masih belum jelas disini, karna ini masih chapter-chapter awal. Disetiap chapter bakal ada penjelasannya kok siapa sebenarnya Sehun itu dan kenapa dia jadi badboy—buat yg jeli/peka pasti ngerti.

 **Info** **: -Sehun bukan maniak seks kayak di I'm normal, dia masih perjaka oke?**

Untuk adegan action/?/ belum ada di chap-chap ini. Karna ini chapter awal, masih perkenalan dan penjelasan dulu oke?

Dan kalo ada kesamaan cerita, mohon maaf. Itu ga disengaja. Gak bermaksud niru ini-itu, karna sejujurnya ini emang asli dari pemikiran otak separo/?/ saya. Tema badboy kaya gini emang bejibun—saya akuin itu, tetapi ff ini bakal saya buat berbeda kok :D /senyum pepsodent/

Untuk penulisan, mohon maaf (lagi) saya masih anak SMA bukan anak kuliahan, jadi penulisan dan pendeskripsiannya masih amatir dan jelek—saya berusaha agar bagus walau tidak sebagus anak sastra. Saran dan masukan sangat dibutuhkan, tapi jangan bashing—yg gasuka gausah baca dan komen, itu aja intinya mah.

Oh iya, yg berteman dengan saya difb, maaaaf bgt udah bikin kecewa—karna saya bilang mau hiatus, saya emang mau hiatus. Tapi saya usahain ngepost ff kalo sempat dan kalo bisa nyelundupin laptop kedalam asrama xD makanya ayo kasih saya support biar usaha saya gak sia-sia ngepublish ff ini.

..

 **Siders, pls go tobat(?) .**

 **Wanna give me some review again? ^^**

 **[Anggara. 30/07/2015]**


	4. Chapter 4

_Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tersungkur kelantai seiring suara 'PLAK' menggema diruangan itu. Dia memejamkan matanya yang terasa berbayang, belum terlalu sadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Yang ia dapat rasakan hanya rasa sakit_ _dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya_ _dan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri._

" _Sikapmu semakin membuatku muak Sehun!"_

 _Bentakan lagi yang ia dapat. Dia hanya terdiam pada posisi terjatuhnya, membiarkan dirinya disakiti lebih lanjut. Membiarkan lubang luka dihatinya semakin menganga. Dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi tanpa harus ia hentikan._

" _Kau fikir dengan caramu berpesta narkoba, semua masalah akan selesai?!" pemuda berjas putih dengan logo sekolah kedokteran itu melayangkan tendangannya pada tubuh yang berada dikakinya. Tubuh adik kandungnya sendiri. "Bedebah sial! Kau hanya memalukan nama keluarga!"_

 _Dia yang masih terjatuh mengusap wajahnya kasar yang sudah dipenuhi airmata dan noda darah. Airmata kepedihan dan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya akibat pukulan yang ia terima bertubi-tubi pagi ini. Selalu seperti ini._

 _Ia memandang pemuda yang masih berdiri angkuh dihadapannya dengan pandangan sedih bercampur emosi, "Kenapa..." gumamnya._

" _Kenapa..hyung memperlakukanku seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, "Kenapa sikapmu berubah sekali denganku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku.."_

 _Pemuda berjas putih itu terkekeh sinis. Andai pemuda itu bukanlah kakaknya, maka dengan senang hati Ia akan merobek bibir itu dengan tangannya sendiri._

" _Kau telah membunuh Ibu dan calon adik kita, Sehun. Itu kesalahanmu. Dan sampai kapanpun aku akan membencimu."_

 _Dia memandang punggung hyung-nya yang berjalan menjauh. Ia kembali menangis didalam keterpurukan yang semakin menggerogotinya. Ia berada didalam lubang dalam yang sangat gelap saat ini tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa membuatnya bangkit dan memberikan kasih sayang walau hanya secuil._

" _Itu bukan salahku, hyung..dan aku akan tetap menyayangimu.."_

 _._

 **Gara's Present:**

 _ **Not Perfect**_

 **.**

 **Genre :** Romance. Action.

 **Main Cast :** Oh Sehun—Lu Han.

 **Support Cast :** EXO's member

 **Rating :** M—For bullying and sex scene! T—for teenage life.

 **Length** **:** chaptered

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : ©Story's by Anggara Dobby, Do not coppy or re-post allowed.**

 **.**

 **OOC! GangsterLife! failedAction! Dirty Talk! YAOI! BL! Typo(s)**

 **..**

 **Enjoy this time!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Chapter 4 : Hi, Little Chicken.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu—sekitar delapan tahun lalu—nama sekolah itu bukan OX 86 High School, tetapi Seoul 86 HS. Entah bagaimana caranya nama sekolah itu berubah seiring perubahan besar lainnya. Dari sana dimulai pemberontakan murid, dan guru yang tidak lagi _mengajar_ melainkan _menghajar_. Pertentangan dimana-mana, murid mulai merasakan mereka tidak dihargai..mereka selalu disalahkan dan selalu dipaksa ini-itu. para guru bertingkah seolah mereka dewa, mereka tidak mementingkan lagi bagaimana muridnya bisa sukses dan mendapat masa depan cerah di sepuluhtahun kemudian, para guru mementingkan uang— **hanya uang**.

Mereka mengajar hanya karna sebatas pekerjaan dan formalitas, tidak ada pelajaran berharga yang murid dapatkan, seperti nilai moral dan nilai kehidupan yang bisa membangkitkan semangat belajar murid-murid. Murid-murid hanya mendapatkan sejumput materi pelajaran membosankan dan tidak berguna untuk masa depan mereka nanti. Sekolah yang aneh bukan? Tetapi itu realita.

Di jaman yang sudah menghalalkan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan uang seperti sekarang, hal tersebut bukanlah mustahil. Guru tidak perduli pada muridnya dan murid-murid yang menjadi pembangkang dan tidak lagi menghormati gurunya sendiri. Kenyataan yang sangat lucu dimana seharusnya guru berperan sebagai orangtua kedua bagi para pelajar.

Guru-guru selalu berkata "Kalian harus pandai disemua mata pelajaran!" dengan nada memerintah dan memaksa—kalau tidak ya, murid akan terkena hukuman. Yang paling ringan adalah berdiri ditengah lapangan seharian. Ya, perintah guru memang bagus dan mungkin akan bermanfaat tetapi lihat kenyataannya! Guru itu sendiri tidak mungkin menguasai semua pelajaran. Coba berfikir, memangnya ada guru olahraga menguasai pelajaran kalkulus? Guru sejarah yang menguasai pelajaran kimia? Atau guru agama menguasai pelajaran _software engineering_? Lucu sekali. Para guru sendiri hanya menguasai satu pelajaran saja sebenarnya. Munafik.

Setiap hari mereka mengoceh tentang masa depan cerah yang harus diraih dan memberikan serangkaian motivasi lama seperti; "Gapai cita-citamu setinggi langit." Atau "Rajinlah belajar karna dengan belajar kita akan blablabla" – _hell mereka murid SMU bukan anak SD!_ Tetapi nyatanya semua itu hanya formalitas semata. Karna..bagaimana murid mendapatkan masa depan cerah jika sistem pengajarannya saja seperti ini?

Guru-guru hanya seonggok daging yang diberi nyawa dan hidup untuk mengincar uang. Untuk apa pusing-pusing memikirkan masa depan murid mereka—yang tidak ada ikatan darah oleh mereka—lebih baik mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

Jika ada yang mengatakan Guru adalah pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa, berarti IQ dan EQ-nya dibawah standar. Jika guru pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa, maka didunia ini tidak ada yang mau menjadi guru. Mana ada orang yang mau bekerja tanpa dibayar selama hidupnya? _right_? Kadang terdengar sangat lucu dizaman sekarang masih ada saja orang bodoh yang memuja para guru dengan mengatakan mereka pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa—faktanya mereka hanya manusia bertitel yang mengabdi pada uang.

OX 86 High School sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Bahkan banyak pelajar yang berbondong-bondong masuk kesana hanya demi kepopularitasan bukan karna sistem pengajarannya. Untuk anak lelaki, mereka akan diingat sebagai anak pemberani atau 'jagoan' karna telah masuk ke sekolah sana, dan untuk anak perempuan, mereka akan ditakuti oleh siswi-siswi dari sekolah lain karna murid di OX 86 High school terkenal sebagai anak-anak pembunuh. Cukup mengerikan.

Tetapi untuk Sehun..dia tidak mencari kepopularitasan. Dirinya masih waras, dan tidak mau bersekolah disekolah _buangan_ ini. ini sekolah menyedihkan dimana tempat anak-anak kurang kasih sayang orangtua berkumpul dan melakukan pemberontakan dimana-mana. Tetapi Sehun sadar, dirinya adalah salah satu dari ratusan anak pemberontak itu. Ia pun harus menyukai tempat ini, karna ditempat yang diberinama sekolah ini membuatnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan—kebahagiaan yang semu..

Sehun merasa dirinya yang paling menyedihkan diantara anak-anak lain, Ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya karna merasa sudah tidak berguna bagi semuanya—Ia malah menjadi pengacau kota dan sampah masyarakat—namun Sehun teringat salah satu perkataan yang diucapkan difilm barat yang pernah Ia tonton dikala dirinya belum menjadi seorang gangster;

" _ **Perduli setan dengan aturan dan segala nilai kehidupan. Jika aku harus mati, aku akan mati setelah puas bermain! Ikatan darah keluarga hanyalah beban takdir. Pantaslah membenci orang yang membencimu walaupun Ia keluargamu sekalian."**_

Kata-kata itu selalu teringat oleh Sehun dan selalu memberinya kekuatan agar tidak menyerah pada keadaannya yang menyedihkan—semua orang tidak tahu kalau Ia bukan hanya sekedar anak puber yang sedang mencari onar. Mungkin Sehun terlalu serius menganggap semua prinsip yang mengkonsepkan agar tidak boleh membenci keluarga sendiri. Dia harus menanggalkan keidealan lamanya, Jika keluarganya membenci dirinya untuk apa Sehun masih menyayangi dan peduli pada mereka?

Bahkan hyung-nya yang dulu sangat menjaganya dan menyayanginya kini berubah menjadi orang asing dan mengincar dirinya untuk dibunuh. Sehun menghargai keputusan itu karna Sehun menyadari kesalahannya dimasa lalu, tetapi Ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja pada kakaknya. Harus ada yang mati, kakaknya atau…dirinya.

" _Aku merindukan saat kita bermain bersama seperti dulu hyung.."_

…

…

…

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri disebuah cermin besar yang terletak dikamarnya. Almamater merah dengan logo sekolah disisi kirinya dan name-tag di sisi kanan sudah membalut tubuh mungilnya, kemeja putih didalam dan dasi berwarna hitam dengan celana seragam berwarna senada dengan dasi.

 _Great_ , dirinya sudah resmi menjadi siswa OX 86 High School.

"Luhan _hyung_..kau cantik."

Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya, pemuda kecil itu juga sudah rapi seperti dirinya. Kyungsoo terlihat manis dengan seragam itu.

"Aku tampan." tukas Luhan seraya merapikan rambutnya yang halus. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus malas sebagai balasannya. Dirinya sudah sangat jujur berbicara, Luhan memang cantik..manis dan lebih-lebih dari seorang perempuan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku tidak siap bersekolah hari ini." Luhan menggerakan kakinya resah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar—selanjutnya ia memekik sakit karna lupa bibirnya masih terluka. Hah sial sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa _hyung_?" Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan melihat kearah bibir Luhan yang terdapat sedikit luka kecil. Jadi itu penyebab semalam Luhan mengompres bibirnya sendiri. "kau habis berciuman?"

"Ya! mana mungkin Kyung!" Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang naik ke pipinya dan membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin efek sedang kesal.

"lalu kau ken—"

"ayo berangkat!" Luhan segera berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau membahas itu, sama sekali tidak mau. Luhan bersumpah akan memberikan pelajaran setimpal untuk si brengsek Oh Sehun. tidak perduli pemuda itu pembunuh atau apa, Luhan bisa menghajarnya balik.

 _Tetapi secara tidak sengaja Sehun telah menyelamatkanmu kemarin Lu! coba kau fikir jika tidak ada si brengsek itu..mungkin kau sudah masuk rumah sakit atau yang lebih parahnya kau sudah berada dipemakaman._

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

…

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar kaca jendela mobil. Pemandangan diluar benar-benar tidak sedap untuk dilihat. Masih terlihat banyak ceceran pecahan botol, kayu-kayu dan beberapa batu-batu besar. Tidak jarang Luhan melihat ada beberapa darah yang sudah mengering dijalan. Akibat pertempuran antar pelajar kemarin.

"paman Kim lihat sendiri 'kan, sekolah ini benar-benar buruk." tukas Luhan seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada. Beberapa menit lagi Ia akan sampai disekolah dan menjalani hari yang mengerikan seperti kemarin—oh atau lebih buruk karna kemarin Ia berurusan dengan Sehun yang Luhan kenali sebagai pemimpin tawuran kemarin.

"tenang saja tuan, hanya beberapa minggu. Setelah itu tuan Do akan memindahkan kalian ke sekolah lain."

"satu hari saja sudah terasa setahun, apalagi beberapa minggu?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang membuka suara. Kyungsoo tahu hari ini dan seterusnya Ia akan mendapat masalah dari Kai dan teman-temannya. Ditambah mereka sekelas dan ditambah Kyungsoo duduk dibarisan mereka. Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

…

…

…

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap kedalam kelas barunya. Ini hari keduanya bersekolah disini semoga hari ini lebih baik dari kema—

 _ **SREET!**_

 _ **BUGGH!**_

—rin.

"Sshh.." Kyungsoo meringis sakit saat tubuhnya limbung jatuh ke lantai. Ia terjatuh karna ada sebuah kaki yang sengaja menendang pergelangan kakinya hingga tubuh Kyungsoo tidak seimbang. Hembusan nafas halus keluar dari bibirnya, seperti hari ini akan jauh lebih buruk dari hari kemarin.

Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak bangkit berdiri, tetapi pergerakannya segera terhenti saat Ia merasakan sebuah cairan dingin membasahi kepalanya dan sebagian seragamnya. Cairan berwarna merah dan berbusa, minuman bersoda. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya mencoba bersabar.

Derai tawa murid-murid sekelas membuat Kyungsoo merasa ingin menangis. Tawa mereka terdengar sangat puas dan mencemooh. Kyungsoo dipermalukan, seharusnya ia tahu jika kejadian ini pasti akan terjadi. Anak baru pasti akan dibully untuk minggu-minggu pertama, itu selalu terjadi disekolah manapun. Sudah menjadi tradisi, apalagi disekolah ini yang isinya semua anak iblis. Pembully-an bukanlah lagi sesuatu yang tabu.

"Selamat pagi, Do Kyungsoo." Sepasang sepatu yang terlihat mahal berada didepan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam posisi terjatuhnya. Kyungsoo mendongak, dan mendapati si pemilik sepatu tengah memandangnya dengan mencela. Seseorang berkulit eksotis bernama Kim Jongin atau lebih akrab disapa Kai.

"Ini sambutan dari kami semua untuk menyambut _keluarga_ baru dikelas ini. Oi _dude_ , aku minta tepuk tangan untuk Do Kyungsoo!" koar Kai. Dan tepukan tangan murid-murid disana terdengar riuh disertai seruan-seruan mencemooh. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mungkin dia memang tipe orang yang mudah mengendalikan emosi tapi untuk yang satu ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkannya. Jika ia takut maka seluruh murid disini akan semakin berani mempermalukannya lagi.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan memandangi semua anak-anak yang masih menertawakannya, kecuali teman-teman Kai yang tampak tak perduli. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen terlihat fokus pada laptop mereka diujung kelas sementara Sehun duduk diatas meja dan memandangnya dengan datar. Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang dipenuhi cairan soda, menatap Kai dengan geram—betapa bencinya dia dengan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, mungil?"

 _ **BUGH!**_

Kyungsoo segera melayangkan pukulannya telak diwajah Kai. Suara tertawaan tergantikan dengan pekikan terkejut. Bahkan teman-teman Kai kini berdiri hanya untuk melihat Kai yang tersungkur kelantai akibat pukulan Kyungsoo yang keras itu.

"Dia memukul Kai, astaga!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Ckck, anak baru itu memang berniat minta dibunuh." Chen menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

Kai menggeram seperti binatang buas, ia berdiri dan segera mencengkeram kerah seragam Kyungsoo. Mendorong si pemuda mungil itu hingga membentur dinding kelas dengan kasar. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan benci yang sangat kentara, urat kepalanya berdenyut menandakan jika saat ini Kai benar-benar emosi dan sangat geram. "Ini kedua kalinya kau memukulku, kau fikir aku tidak bisa membalasnya?"

Selanjutnya, Kai melayangkan pukulannya bertubi-tubi kewajah Kyungsoo tanpa memerdulikan erangan sakit yang keluar dari bibir pemuda manis itu. Kai benar-benar memukuli Kyungsoo dengan tidak manusiawi.

Pukulan pertama.

 _Aku muak denganmu Do Kyungsoo._

Pukulan kedua.

 _Enyah kau dari dunia ini bedebah sial!_

Pukulan ketiga.

 _Mati kau sampah!_

Dan begitu seterusnya, Kai memaki keras dalam hatinya diiringi bogeman mentahnya yang mendarat berkali-kali diwajah manis Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada yang berani melerai itu. Semuanya terdiam menontoni adegan kekerasan didepan kelas sana. Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan Kai. Kai jika sudah emosi sulit dihentikan. Biarlah pemuda itu mengurus sendiri urusannya.

Kai menghentikan pukulannya dan memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah dipenuhi lebam kebiruan dan noda darah yang keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum mencela, "Bagaimana rasanya? Bukankah sakit?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Kai dengan nafas terengah-engah. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan airmata, bukan wajahnya saja yang sakit tetapi ulu hatinya juga. Kyungsoo belum pernah dipermalukan dan diperlakukan seperti ini, bahkan orangtuanya saja tidak pernah menamparnya barang satu kali. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa sakit. Ini lebih dari sekedar kekerasan, namun juga penghinaan harga diri.

"Ya, ini sakit sekali dan cukup membuatku muak denganmu."

Kai kini terdiam mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya seraya menangis. Entah kenapa seperti ada silet yang menggores sedikit demi sedikit organ dalamnya melihat mata bulat bening itu mengeluarkan airmata dengan deras. Ditambah Kyungsoo memberikannya senyuman—senyuman pedih dan benci, tentu saja.

 _Brengsek, apa yang kau fikirkan Jongin? Kau mau menghapus airmata si sialan itu? C'mon kawan, otakmu dimana huh?_

Kai menggeram rendah mendengar kata hatinya.

"Apa kau puas, Jongin- _sshi_?" Kyungsoo melemparkan senyum mengejeknya, walau airmatanya terus mengalir. Kyungsoo tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan si brengsek Kim ini.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kai yang masih berada dikerahnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang mematung dalam posisinya.

Kai bersumpah, ia sudah beribu kali memukuli orang bahkan menghabisi nyawa seseorang tetapi rasanya tidak pernah semenyesal ini. Hanya dengan dipandang oleh Kyungsoo, Kai merasakan matanya seperti ditaburi bubuk lada. Sial, dia ini kenapa sebenarnya?

" _Dude_ , kau berhasil membuat anak baru itu terkesan pada hari kedua ia bersekolah."

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol diseberang meja sana. Ya, Kai berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Dan Kai akan selalu membuatnya seperti itu karna Kyungsoo sudah lancang memukulnya sebanyak dua kali. Pembalasan Kai masih akan berlanjut, ia akan membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar tunduk padanya.

Tetapi yang menjadi pertanyaan, apa Kai bisa melakukan itu semua? Pertama kali ia menyiksa Kyungsoo saja hatinya kacau seperti ini. Sial, ada apa dengan Kai?

…

…

…

…

…

Luhan tidak begitu memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan malas-malasan oleh seorang guru wanita berkacamata minus didepan sana, Luhan hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo dikelasnya. Anak itu sekelas dengan Sehun dan kawan-kawannya, Luhan sangat khawatir dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan percaya Kyungsoo bisa menjaga dirinya, tetapi mengingat 'lima lawan satu' membuat Luhan gelisah.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas, murid-murid disini tidak memperhatikan pelajaran didepan sana—bahkan Luhan bisa melihat siswa yang duduk diujung kelas tengah menonton sebuah video dari ponselnya dibawah meja. Mata Luhan menangkap satu orang siswa yang tengah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya seperti ular dan berkeringat didahinya, Ia menahan buang air kecil. Siswa itu memiliki wajah yang kasar oleh jerawat dan tubuh yang sangat tinggi, ditambah mata bulat seramnya yang menambah kesan culun dan tidak tampan sama sekali pada dirinya.

"Namanya Hyosin asal kau mau tahu saja."

Luhan menoleh pada Yixing yang baru saja berbicara. Seperti tahu apa yang ada difikiran Luhan, Yixing menjawabnya dengan tepat. "Dia terlihat menderita sekali, memangnya tidak boleh izin ketoilet sebentar?" tanya Luhan.

Yixing menggeleng, "si Boa itu kejam sekali. Dia tidak akan membiarkan muridnya ketoilet sebelum pelajarannya berakhir."

"Jung Hyosin! Kerjakan soal ini didepan!"

Luhan memandang kasihan pada Hyosin yang menahan pipis itu maju kedepan kelas untuk mengisi soal-soal dipapan tulis. Hyosin yang meliuk menahan buang air kecil membuat Boa seonsaengnim tersenyum miring. Dari balik kacamata minusnya yang dipakai guru perempuan itu, Luhan bisa melihat Boa sedang ingin bermain. Menertawakan sesuatu. Dan Luhan bisa melihat si guru mau bermain lempar batu sembunyi tangan dan tinggalah korban yang dilempar, luka itu seolah kesalahan korbannya sendiri.

Apa yang diperkirakan Luhan tidak meleset. Mistar kayu dipukulkan kuat-kuat kepapan tulis membuat seisi kelas terperanjat kaget, terlebih Hyosin, tubuh bagian bawahnya yang menahan mati-matian air seninya tidak terkendali lagi. Apa yang ditunggu guru gila itu terjadi. Hyosin pipis dicelana. Dihadapan 46 orang murid-murid.

Sontak seluruh anak tertawa, menertawakan kebodohan Hyosin. Bagi mereka itulah hiburan yang sangat menghibur disaat materi yang membosankan ini—mereka tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu penyebab Hyosin kencing dicelana. Para siswi mendesis jijik dan berekspresi berlebihan. Sementara Hyosin mengkerut pucat menahan malu.

"Oi Jung! Sudah besar kenapa mengompol? Hahaha."

"Ewh, Hyosin—kau menjijikan sekali. Lihat lihat! Air senimu mengalir ke bawah meja kami, errh."

"Hey kutu sialan, kenapa kau buang air kecil disini huh? Kau fikir kelas ini toilet?"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja beronani disini Jung?"

Sementara Boa yang usahanya berhasil, kini mulai mendramatisir dengan menutup hidungnya dan memasang wajah jijik. "Jung Hyosin, kau menjijikan. Cepat ambil kain pel dan bersihkan air senimu yang pesing ini—ewh."

Hyosin segera berlari untuk mengambil kain pel dan membersihkan air seninya sendiri didepan kelas. Anak-anak semakin keras tertawa dan melemparkan Hyosin dengan bola-bola kertas. Bisa Luhan lihat, mata Hyosin memerah hendak menangis. Bagaimanapun juga ini sepenuhnya bukan kesalahannya, Boa seonsaengnim penyebabnya.

"Disepuluh tahun kemudian, aku melihat Hyosin dengan tubuh gemuk dan hidup tidak bergairah. Dia tak punya semangat hidup dan hanya mengembangkan usaha bengkel. Usahanya tidak sukses, Hyosin merampok dan membunuh, ia akan hidup dipenjara sebagai pembunuh brutal yang tidak berkelas."

Luhan memandang Yixing dengan bingung, "Apa yang kau bicarakan Xing?"

Yixing melepas earphone ditelinganya. "Itu visi yang aku lihat. Sangat jelas lebih dari halusinasi, aku mengatakannya karna aku melihat wajah Hyosin saat ini yang begitu malu dan terdapat banyak dendam yang tergambar disana."

"Kau cenayang?" Luhan berbinar antusias. Dan Yixing tertawa sebagai balasannya. Oh dia manis sekali, Luhan baru tahu teman sebangkunya memiliki dimple yang menggemaskan dan suara tawa yang begitu lembut.

" _Aniya_ , terkadang aku akan melihat sebuah gambaran yang sangat jelas dimataku saat aku memandang orang dengan intens." Ujar Yixing, "bukan Cenayang, itu terlalu istimewa."

"Woah, kau hebat sekali."

"Haha biasa saja Han. Dan aku melihat satu visi lagi, Hyosin akan bekerja sebagai guru honorer. Dia depresi dan akhirnya mati karena overdosis _drugs_."

"Hanya karna sebuah kecelakaan kecil seperti ini, masa depan Hyosin akan suram seperti itu?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Suho yang berada didepan kursinya kini menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan enteng.

"Kau tahu Han..terkadang sesuatu yang besar terjadi hanya karna sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Sebuah api kecil dari korek kayu bisa menyebabkan kebakaran hebat."

"Ya, sama sepertimu Myeon. Hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil, kau menghancurkan hidup _nya_." Sahut Yixing.

Suho tersenyum dan mengusak surai Yixing. "Itu kesalahan _ny_ a Xing, bukan kesalahanku."

Luhan terdiam. Selain sekolah ini isinya pemberontak semua ternyata sekolah ini juga penghancur mimpi, masa depan. Benar-benar mengerikan, Luhan tidak mau terlibat didalamnya.

…

"Xing, bisa kau beritahu aku. Apa itu Exo?"

"Seluruh orang di Seoul—bahkan di negara ini aku yakin tahu Exo. Singkatan dari EXruciate Ominous, penyiksaan tak menyenangkan artinya. Mereka sebuah..uhm apa ya? Jika disebut _gank_ sepertinya bukan, Exo itu nama sebuah kelompok yang berisi lima orang pemuda. Mereka adik kelas kita, asal kau tahu saja."

"Adik kelas?" ulang Luhan.

"Ya. Mereka pemberontak yang luar biasa nakalnya. Berbeda dari _gank-gank_ kelas teri biasanya, Exo itu…yeah bisa dibilang sekelompok orang yang mengerikan namun elite." Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya kaku, ia agak susah menjelaskannya pada Luhan.

"Biar kuperkenalkan satu persatu anggotanya. Yang pertama ada Oh Sehun, dia adalah _face of Exo_ , jika orang mengenal Exo pasti mengenal Sehun. Dia pembalap mobil liar, seringkali kejar-kejaran dengan polisi di jalan. Bisa dibilang Sehun itu _Drift King_ , dia pandai sekali menyetir mobil—dia selalu menang balapan. Aku sering melihatnya namun dia tidak pernah menampakan ekspresi selain wajah dinginnya. Yang aku tahu, dia anak yang mengerikan dan kejam. Pribadinya sangat tertutup, jadi aku tidak terlalu mengetahuinya, dan satu lagi, aku tidak pernah bisa membaca fikiran atau melihat visi-nya."

Luhan membenarkan dalam hati. Walau ia baru satu kali melihat Sehun terlibat perkelahian kemarin, namun Luhan yakin anak itu memiliki kemampuan membunuh yang handal. Luhan tidak mau terlibat lagi dengannya, Ia harus menghindar dari Sehun.

"Yang kedua ada Kai, dia pengedar heroin kelas kakap. Ayahnya adalah seorang mafia di Jepang, jadi Kai sering terlibat dengan para mafia-mafia disana. Begitupula Exo, setiap minggu mereka akan terbang ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan misi disana. Kai adalah orang yang emosional, dia sering kehilangan kontrol dirinya dan menghabisi orang tanpa basa-basi, namun aku pernah melihatnya tersenyum sekali, itupun hanya dua detik—dan itu manis sekali."

"Dia mengerikan sekali, kuharap Kyungsoo tidak berurusan dengannya." gumam Luhan berharap.

"Lalu ada Chanyeol, sekilas kau melihatnya maka kau akan mengira dia orang yang asyik dan seru untuk dijadikan teman. Namun semua itu hanya topeng belaka, Chanyeol orang yang dingin dan penghancur hati—karna dia memiliki mulut yang berbisa. Kata-katanya akan sangat menyakitkan pada musuhnya, jika Kai dan Sehun membunuh dengan tangan kosong mereka maka Chanyeol membunuh hanya dengan ucapannya. Dia seorang _Disc Jokey_ terkenal."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia bersumpah dalam hati, tidak akan mau berurusan dengan Chanyeol itu.

"Lalu ada Baekhyun, si mungil yang manis namun memiliki otak yang sangat licik. Dia pembisnis senjata online illegal, dia beroperasi dengan kepintarannya hingga para polisi sulit melacak Websitenya. Dia adalah _brain of Exo_ , karna Baekhyun yang mengatur strategi misi dan _planning_ mereka. Baekhyun orang yang ketus dan tidak bersahabat, dia senang merendahkan orang lain."

"Aku penasaran ingin bertemu, bagaimana rupanya si Baekhyun itu." ujar Luhan spontan.

Yixing tertawa kecil, "Lebih baik jangan jika kau tidak mau tersulut emosi, dia menyebalkan." Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Nah yang terakhir adalah Chen, di usianya yang masih sangat muda dia sudah berhasil mengembangkan klub dengan sukses. Voltaire Club, namanya. Ada dua lantai, dilantai bawah ada klub dan lantai atas adalah pub. Chen senang ilmu kalkulus, fisika dan kimia—maka dari itu Ia sering membuatkan sesuatu yang baru untuk kepentingan Exo."

"Misalnya?"

"Bom kecil, penetralisir alkohol, bubuk-bubuk campuran dari zat beracun, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia sangat pintar dalam membunuh orang tanpa jejak."

Luhan bergumam 'Wow'. Ternyata kelompok Exo itu memang bukanlah anak-anak berandalan kelas teri yang Ia kira. Mendengar _profile_ mereka saja sudah membuat Luhan ngeri. "Kenapa kau sangat tahu Xing?"

"Aku mantan anggota Exo."

Luhan membelalak kaget, "Se-serius?"

"Mmpp—ahahaha aku bercanda, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Han. Kau lucu sekali." Yixing menepuk bahu Luhan agak kencang membuat si manis itu mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk bergabung dengan Exo."

"Ada!" seru Luhan "Kau bisa melihat visi seseorang, itu memudahkan kau dalam melawan seseorang. Kau bisa tahu dari gerak-gerik dan fokus mata lawanmu dan kau akan tahu kapan lawanmu akan menyerang atau melawanmu."

"Sepertinya kau yang lebih cocok jadi anggota ke-enam EXruciate Ominous itu."

"YA!"

Yeah setidaknya Yixing bisa dijadikan teman.

…

…

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ketika Bel istirahat terdengar, ia ingin menemui Kyungsoo. Perasaannya tidak enak pada sepupunya itu. Ia mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan tidak bersahabat disepanjang koridor. Luhan tidak perduli karna minggu depan Ia akan segera pergi jauh-jauh dari sekolah ini. Sekolah macam apa yang masih mempertahankan murid-murid kurang ajar seperti ini? Ini bukan tempat Luhan, _okay_?

"Ah, sial."

Luhan berjongkok untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya yang lepas.

 _ **TAP!**_

Sebuah sneakers hitam-putih berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Luhan hendak mendongak untuk melihat sipemilik sepatu itu namun tubuhnya sudah tergulir kesamping terlebih dahulu dengan rasa sakit menjalari area pinggangnya. Luhan ditendang.

"YA!" Luhan berseru kesal. Apa-apaan itu? Dia ditendang bagaikan bola ditengah lapangan hijau. Tentu saja Luhan emosi. Siapapun akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti Luhan.

"Jangan menghalangi jalan, ayam kecil."

 _Brengsek._

Luhan berdiri cepat dan menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang agak kotor karna debu-debu dilantai. Ia memandang seseorang dihadapannya dengan tajam. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan berjanji tidak mau berurusan dengan salah satu anggota Exo, dan kini salah satu dari mereka membuat gara-gara dengan Luhan. Bagus sekali nasibnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau sebut ayam kecil, keparat?!" Ya, Luhan lebih suka memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Keparat dibanding menyebut nama si brengsek wajah dingin itu.

"Jika kau punya otak, pasti kau tahu jawabannya." Sehun berlalu bersama salah seorang temannya yang bertubuh sangat tinggi. Luhan berlari kecil mengejarnya dan menarik kerah belakang seragam Sehun dengan kasar. Luhan tidak akan takut dengan Sehun walaupun Yixing bilang anak ini adalah anak yang mengerikan.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan tidak kalah kasarnya dan menatap pemuda kecil itu dengan jijik, seolah-olah Luhan adalah bangkai binatang dijalan. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku, bodoh."

"Aku juga tidak sudi menyentuhmu. Aku tidak terima kau menendangku dan mengataiku 'ayam kecil' 'bodoh' dan 'anak kurang-ajar' terlebih kemarin kau menggigit bi—Akhhh!" Luhan memekik sakit saat Sehun tiba-tiba mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari koridor yang ramai itu.

"Lepaskan aku keparat!"

Anak-anak disekitar koridor tidak memperdulikan Luhan—begitupula teman Sehun yang kini menyeringai dan berhenti berjalan mengikuti Sehun. Biarlah Sehun mengurus sendiri _urusannya_.

Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam sebuah ruangan—ruang teater yang sepi dan minim cahaya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke lantai begitu saja dan menendang pintu hingga tertutup.

Luhan mendesis sakit, punggungnya dan lengannya terasa nyeri. Kenapa si brengsek Sehun itu suka sekali memperlakukannya kasar seperti ini _sih_? Dia sepertinya memiliki dendam pada Luhan padahal Luhan tidak pernah mengusik hidupnya. Belum sempat ia melontarkan sumpah-serapahnya pada Sehun, pemuda tampan itu sudah berjongkok dihadapannya dan mencengkeram kerah seragamnya.

"Aku suka sekali sifatmu yang kurang-ajar itu." desis Sehun pelan. Nafasnya yang hangat menerpa bibir Luhan. Dikarenakan jarak wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat. Lagi-lagi Luhan merasa sesuatu yang panas mengalir kewajahnya dan membuat bibirnya bungkam.

"Maka dari itu aku akan senang sekali jika memiliki budak sepertimu, _Little chicken_." Sehun menyunggingkan seringaiannya membuat wajahnya berkali-kali lipat menggoda. Sial, Luhan apa yang ada diotakmu heh?

"Mimpi saja, aku tidak akan bisa kau jadikan sebagai budakmu keparat." Luhan balas mendesis. Persetan dengan kenyataan jika Sehun adalah seseorang yang paling ditakuti disini, Luhan tidak akan takut dengannya. Apalagi jika dijadikan budak oleh si brengsek ini, Luhan akan melawannya habis-habisan agar Sehun tahu jika dirinya berbeda dengan anak lain yang mau-mau saja tunduk padanya. Luhan masih punya keberanian dan otak untuk melawan Sehun.

Tetapi saat ini tubuhnya serasa dikunci hanya karna posisi Sehun sangat dekat dengannya.

Bagaimana Sehun memandangnya tajam dan senyum Sehun yang mencela itu, semuanya membuat Luhan bungkam. Harum parfume mahal Sehun pun ikut andil dalam membuat Luhan bungkam. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya, serasa semua sendi tubuhnya lumpuh seketika.

Luhan benci ini.

 **..**

"Hei, ayam kecil. Apa kau tahu kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Sehun masih dengan nada rendah. Ia masih betah memandang tajam kearah pemuda kecil dibawahnya. Sehun penasaran sekali ingin melihat raut si bodoh itu yang ketakutan, tetapi nyatanya wajah Luhan tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetap menantang dan menyebalkan—manis—.

Luhan mengerjab sebentar dan melirik kesegala penjuru ruangan, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan lugu. "Di ruangan teater?"

Sehun menahan hasratnya untuk mencekik Luhan. "Bukan itu maksudku bodoh!"

"Lalu apa?! Kita 'kan memang sedang ada diruangan teater. Bukan aku yang bodoh, kau yang bodoh." Luhan mendelik sebal. Sehun memejamkan matanya seperkian detik, ia belum pernah merasa sejengkel ini. Pemuda berambut coklat dihadapannya memang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasakan campur-aduk didadanya.

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah seragam Luhan dengan kasar. Jika saja Luhan tidak mengatakan _'_ _Aku juga tidak sudi menyentuhmu. Aku tidak terima kau menendangku dan mengataiku 'ayam kecil' 'bodoh' dan 'anak kurang-ajar' terlebih kemarin kau menggigit bi—_ _'_

Pasti Luhan akan mengatakan 'kemarin kau menggigit bibirku.' Dihadapan banyak anak-anak dikoridor.

Gila saja. Bisa sangat malu Sehun! Apa kata warga sekolah jika Oh Sehun menggigit bibir si anak baru bodoh ini? Bisa-bisa semuanya akan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Menggelikan sekali jika ia digosipkan yang tidak-tidak dengan bocah tengik macam Luhan.

Yeah, jika saja Luhan tidak mengatakan itu, Sehun tidak akan mau repot-repot berurusan dengannya lagi. Sehun memang sudah membatalkan niatnya untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai _boneka_ bully-annya (mengingat Luhan yang paling kurang ajar dengannya) karna Sehun tidak mau bertemu dengan Luhan lagi setelah kejadian kemarin saat tubuhnya bereaksi sendiri ketika memandang manik indah Luhan.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun tidak bisa menjauhkan pandangannya sedetikpun dari wajah Luhan. Sehun benar-benar muak dengan tubuhnya yang seperti ini. Ia tidak mau memandang Luhan—sama sekali tidak mau, tetapi faktanya untuk berkedip menatap Luhan pun tidak bisa. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Mata bening dengan kerlapan indah itu seolah menghipnotis Sehun dan membawa Sehun kedalam lingkaran abstrak yang membingungkan namun juga...memabukan. pandangan Sehun kini tertumpu pada bibir kecil nan ranum Luhan—disana masih terlihat luka kecil mengering akibat perbuatannya kemarin. Cih sial, Sehun malas mengingatnya lagi. Bibir itu terlihat sangat menggo—oh stop! Stop! Apa yang kau fikirkan Sehun? Otakmu sudah bergeser ya?

"K-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

 _Sial_.

Sehun mendengus, "Percaya diri sekali." Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum mencela angkuhnya. "Aku hanya sedang berfikir cara apa untuk melenyapkan ayam kecil sepertimu."

"Jika kau fikir aku akan takut dengan ancaman pasaranmu, maka kau salah besar. Anak-anak lain mungkin memang tunduk padamu, tetapi aku tidak." Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Kau dengar itu baik-baik, _**hoobae**_." Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun cukup keras setelahnya dan menekankan kata _hoobae_.

Sehun menggeram rendah dengan mata menyalang murka.

"Oh, berani sekali kau menyentuhku." desisnya berbahaya. Ia mencengkeram dagu Luhan dan mengangkat wajah pemuda itu dengan kasar. Terdengar rintihan sakit keluar dari bibir Luhan membuat Sehun menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas, menyeringai pongah.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Melenyapkan sampah sepertimu adalah hal yang mudah, Luhan." Sehun menghempaskan wajah Luhan begitu saja dan bangkit berdiri. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar meninggalkan Luhan sendirian masih dalam posisi setengah berbaringnya.

Sehun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat dirinya sudah benar-benar menjauh dari ruangan teater. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat gelisah. Kenapa denyar aneh didadanya masih belum mau berhenti juga? Hanya dengan melihat senyuman tipis Luhan membuat tubuhnya bereaksi aneh. Perutnya serasa digelitik dan juga beribu sengatan aneh menggerogoti jantungnya.

Begitupula saat tangan Luhan menyentuh pipinya. Sentuhan—atau tepukan kasar itu, seperti sapuan lembut yang menyapa kulitnya. Luhan itu lelaki 'kan? Kenapa tangannya bisa selembut dan sehangat itu? _Damnit_.

Ini bukan terpesona pada Luhan _okay?_

Itu adalah hal yang menjijikan yang tidak pernah Sehun bayangkan. Anak kurang ajar seperti Luhan tidak pantas mendapat perhatiannya—bahkan tatapannya pun Luhan tidak pantas. Luhan hanyalah anak baru yang belum mengetahui siapa Sehun sebenarnya itu. Ya hanya itu. Tidak ada yang berubah jika Sehun tidak berdekatan dengannya lagi.

Sehun harus menjauhi Luhan—kalau bisa melenyapkan anak itu dari muka bumi ini.

 _Ya memang seharusnya begitu Sehun. Luhan tidak pantas mendapatkan tatapanmu! Lenyapkan saja anak itu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat..saat kau benar-benar jatuh kedalam lubang pesona Luhan. Dia hanya lintah sialan yang akan membuat hidupmu terganggu dan terbebani dengan lingkaran menjijikan bernama Cinta. Cinta itu hanya membuatmu menjadi makhluk paling tolol, Sehun._

…

…

…

 **..**

…

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?!" Luhan membuang tasnya sembarangan dan menghampiri sepupu manisnya yang tengah berbaring diatas sofa dengan lemas, Luhan bahkan tidak sempat membuka sepatunya terlebih dahulu. Mata Luhan membelalak tak percaya melihat wajah Kyungsoo sudah dipenuhi lebam-lebam kebiruan.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?! Kau dipukuli oleh si brengsek Sehun ya? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku dan memilih pulang sendirian?" Luhan benar-benar panik dan khawatir. Luhan kira, Kyungsoo membolos karna tidak enak badan atau mau menghindari teman-teman Sehun maka dari itu Luhan tidak terlalu panik saat Kyungsoo tidak ada dikelasnya, tetapi ternyata Kyungsoo membolos karna ini.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi reaksi Luhan. "Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung._."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! Lihat wajahmu! Sudah penuh dengan luka…pasti sakit sekali." Luhan mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar. Ya, dia menangis. Entah sejak kapan airmatanya itu berlomba-lomba jatuh. Luhan benci kekerasan dan sepupunya sekarang yang malah menjadi korban kekerasan, itu membuat Luhan merasa sangat sesak.

Luhan tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Luhan marah—sangat marah, hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa membantu apa-apa. Semuanya sudah terjadi, Kyungsoo menjadi bahan siksaan siswa OX 86. Perasaan gelisahnya memang terbukti benar, seharusnya Luhan bisa menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu Kyung.."

"Luhan _hyung_ , jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa. Paman Kim sudah memberikan aku obat merah tadi, aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat raut Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan ketika menangis. Bagaimana cara Luhan menghapus airmatanya dengan gerakan menggemaskan dan wajah paniknya yang lucu, membuat Kyungsoo melupakan segala rasa sakit diwajahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku merasa menjadi sepupu yang buruk untukmu karna tidak bisa menjagamu." Luhan terisak kecil dengan tangan yang menggantung didepan wajah Kyungsoo, hendak menyentuhnya. Namun Luhan urungkan melihat luka Kyungsoo yang masih sangat baru, akan sangat sakit jika Luhan menyentuhnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu _hyung._ Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil, lagipula aku tidak sampai sekarat 'kan?"

"Memangnya kau mau sampai sekarat?!"

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa melihat Luhan mendelik sebal. Sedang marah pun Luhan masih terlihat manis. Kyungsoo bingung kenapa Luhan ditakdirkan menjadi lelaki dengan wajah secantik itu?

"Andai saja paman Do tahu kalau anaknya saat ini babak belur karna kesalahannya yang memasuki anaknya sendiri ke sekolah setan." ujar Luhan. "Pasti dia marah sekali.."

Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Do. Ayahnya sangat menjaganya dan sangat overprotektif padanya, seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah anak gadis yang sangat perlu dijaga sebaik mungkin. Maka dari itu bisa dipastikan bagaimana murkanya tuan Do saat mengetahui anaknya sudah babak-belur seperti ini.

"Luhan _hyung_ —"

"Aku akan mengadu ke paman Do!" Luhan berlari secepat mungkin kearah telepon rumah. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya dan mengejar Luhan. "Jangan _hyung_! _Appa_ akan marah besar! Aku tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaannya di China sana."

"Biarkan saja, agar kita cepat-cepat dipindahkan dari OX 86. Hahaha aku jenius 'kan?"

" _Hyung!_ "

" _Yeobose_ —kenapa tidak tersambung?!" Luhan memandang telepon rumah digenggamannya dengan bingung. "ada apa ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo menggeleng polos.

Luhan mendengus sebal dan membanting telepon itu. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. "Argh sial! Kenapa tuhan sedang jahat sekali padaku?!"

 **...**

…

…

…

…

Sebuah McLaren 650S berwarna merah-hitam mengkilat berhenti ditengah-tengah kumpulan pemuda-pemudi yang berkumpul untuk membicarakan sesuatu maupun saling melempar hinaan satu sama lain. Suara riuh dan ramai yang berasal dari remaja-remaja labil itu refleks terhenti saat pintu mobil sport bertrademark McLaren tersebut mulai terbuka. Dari arah sana, keluar seorang pemuda bersurai kelam malam dan wajah tidak bersahabatnya. Pemuda yang sudah sangat mereka hafal itu melepas earphone yang melekat ditelinganya—gerakan sederhana, namun cukup membuat gadis-gadis berpakaian minim disana menahan pekikannya. Mereka masih mau melihat Sehun disini, maka dari itu mereka tidak mengeluarkan pekikan nyaringnya—Sehun sangat membenci pekikan gadis. Membuat kepalanya mau pecah dan berdenyut pusing. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Oh Sehun. Si _racer_ kebanggaan mereka semua.

Dua mobil lain menyusul, berhenti tepat dibelakang McLaren milik Sehun. Dari Chervolet Corvette Z06 berwarna merah menyala, keluar Kai dengan tampang bosannya. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu mengacak rambutnya—yang dianggap gerakan menggoda oleh para gadis. Padahal Kai tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ia memang merasa sangat kacau malam ini. Dari arah pintu kursi penumpang, Chen keluar dari sana. Ponselnya menempel ditelinga pemuda itu, Chen tengah berteleponan dengan serius. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tidak menampilkan ekspresi menyenangkan.

Di mobil ketiga, Bugatti Veyron berwarna biru bermodif, keluar sang _Disc Jokey_ —Park Chanyeol. Kaki panjangnya segera berjalan menuju samping kiri mobilnya, membukakan pintu untuk seseorang disana. Si pemuda mungil nan manis keluar dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggamnya—terlihat seperti seorang tuan puteri. Beberapa gadis disana mendesah geram. Sialan sekali, Baekhyun memang lebih memikat hati Park Chanyeol ketimbang mereka semua.

EXruciate Ominous sudah tiba. Dan itu artinya duel akan segera dimulai.

" _Yo!_ _Whassap_ Sehun!?" seorang pemuda dengan _beanie_ hitam melekat dikepalanya menghampiri Sehun dengan gaya _swag_ -nya. Dia mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka yang tajam dari Sehun.

"Jangan menepuk bahuku seperti kau menepuk yang lain, oke?" desis Sehun. Dan itu cukup membuat tangan pemuda itu melayang diatas bahunya, tidak jadi menepuk bahu Sehun. "O-okay.. _brother_." pemuda itu tersenyum kikuk. Ia lupa jika Sehun sangat tidak suka disentuh oleh orang lain.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, Baro. Aku hanya ingin tiga putaran malam ini."

Baro mengangguk mengerti, mood si _Drift Prince_ itu sepertinya sedang sangat buruk, Baro tidak mau dilindas oleh ban McLaren Sehun apabila ia mengusiknya.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi lawan duelku?" tanya Sehun seraya duduk diatas mobilnya. Matanya hanya terfokus pada ponselnya, tidak berniat sama-sekali membalas tatapan memuja yang dilontarkan para gadis disana. Para gadis itu kenapa berlebihan sekali sih? Tetapi untungnya mereka hanya berani melirik Sehun dari jauh, tidak seperti gadis-gadis di Las Vegas yang terang-terangan menyentuh Sehun—bahkan hampir meremas kejantanannya. Sehun mual jika mengingat para gadis Amerika gila itu.

"Aku."

Sehun menoleh kesumber suara dingin itu. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang memandangnya dengan sebuah senyuman sinis. Sehun suka senyuman itu hingga membuatnya ingin merobek bibir pemuda itu.

Sehun menaikan sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian, "Hai, Henry. Lama tidak bertemu, _teman_."

"Apa kau merindukanku Sehun-ah?"

"Ya, **sangat**." Sehun turun dari atas mobilnya dan berdiri congkak dihadapan pemuda yang dipanggil Henry itu. "Bagaimana rasanya makanan dipanti rehabilitasi?"

Henry tertawa senang, entah untuk alasan apa. Padahal pertanyaan Sehun tidak mengandung unsur lawakan sama sekali. "Enak sekali, cobalah Sehun."

"Ah, terimakasih. Aku lebih suka makan _coca_ dibanding makanan dipanti rehab." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya acuh. "Taruhan apa?"

Henry menunjuk Ferrari 458 Spyder orange miliknya dengan santai. Sehun bersiul dan terkekeh kecil, ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan dimata Henry. "Bersiaplah si jingga itu menjadi milikku, bung."

"Jangan senang dulu Sehun, jika aku yang menang…aku ingin kau menjadi budakku."

"Dalam mimpimu, _dude_."

Sehun ditakdirkan menjadi seseorang yang disegani bahkan dianggap sebagai penguasa, bukan sebagai budak. Bulan akan muncul disiang hari jika Sehun menjadi seorang budak yang pengecut.

…

…

…

"Uangnya transfer saja kerekeningku. Ini barangmu, bung." Kai menyelipkan seplastik hitam kecil ketangan Baro yang dibalas anggukan senang dari pemuda itu. Baro melihat isi plastik itu dan senyumannya semakin melebar melihat bubuk kristal kecil berwarna putih. Ia menghirupnya sebentar dan terkekeh puas.

" _Thanks_ , ini yang kusuka."

"Biar kujelaskan cara memakainya, kau harus siapkan Spuit 1,0 cc, Spuit 5,0 cc, botol air mineral, gelas dan sendok pengaduk. Kau masukan heroin ini kedalam gelas, campurkan dengan air mineral lalu kau aduk dengan sendok. Setelah itu kau taruh kedalam kedua Spuit tadi. Dan kau langsung bisa suntikan ketanganmu ataupun bagian yang kau suka. Paham?" ujar Kai bagaikan seorang guru professional. Dan Baro mengangguk mengerti layaknya seorang murid yang sangat penurut pada gurunya. "Kau akan merasakan _effect_ menyenangkan dari si putih ini."

"Sekali lagi _thanks_ Kai- _nim_ , selama ini aku hanya memakai _XTC_ dan itu tidak memuaskan."

" _Urwellcome, brother_."

"Oi, Baro! Duel akan dimulai!" teriak salah seorang pemuda disana. Baro segera berlari kegaris start dengan membawa-bawa dua buah bendera hitam putih ditangannya.

"Disaat seperti inipun kau masih bisa bertransaksi. Aku iri." sindir Baekhyun. Kai terkekeh dan mengecup bibir mungil yang tengah mengerut sebal itu, tidak menyadari aura kelam mengelilingi Chanyeol. "Ditempat seperti ini, malah banyak yang memesan barangku. Ini yang dinamakan bisnis." Ujar Kai.

"Bisnis heroin, apa bagusnya." decih Chen.

"Kau sendiri, bisnis klub malam. Kita sama-sama brengsek, _hyung_. Jangan saling men _judge_." Kai mencibir kesal. Chen tertawa nyaring dan segera memeluk pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. " _Nde_ , aku hanya bercanda adik."

"Cih, menggelikan."

"Ayo kita lihat duel Sehun!"

…

Sehun sudah siap dikursi kemudinya. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin McLaren kesayangannya itu. Ia akan berduel dengan Henry dijalanan yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk balapan ini. Beberapa pemuda sudah memboikot beberapa jalan agar tidak ada kendaraan umum yang berlewatan—mengganggu acara duel ini. Bisa dipastikan beberapa masyarakat protes karna jalan yang akan mereka lewati ditutup oleh remaja-remaja nakal ini, namun apalah daya remaja-remaja ini selalu punya cara untuk membuat masyarakat umum bungkam melapor ke polisi jalan.

Diseberang sana, lewat kaca jendela mobilnya yang terbuka, Sehun melihat wajah Henry yang melempar senyum sinis padanya. Oh si brengsek itu percaya diri sekali bisa mengalahkan Sehun. Sehun jadi ingin tertawa keras. Mobil keduanya sudah berjejer digaris start. Banyak orang yang berjejer untuk melihat duel mereka. Sebagian gadis terang-terangan menyemangati Sehun membuat pemuda berwajah dingin alami itu memplay musik kencang-kencang dimobilnya. Sehun benci gadis berisik. Ia juga bisa melihat raut risih teman-temannya yang berada diantara himpitan gadis-gadis itu. Terlebih Baekhyun, dia terlihat tidak nyaman sekali. Berdoa saja agar Baekhyun tidak menggoreskan silet kewajah gadis-gadis berisik itu.

Gaung mesin kedua mobil itu melebihi teriakan-teriakan para gadis saat Baro berdiri didepan garis start dengan kedua bendera hitam-putih ditangannya. Baro merentangkan tangannya, lalu membuat tanda silang dengan kedua bendera itu. Sejenak Baro menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan…

" _START!_ _HAVE FUN GUYS!_ "

Ia kembali merentangkan tangannya seiring teriakannya barusan. Tanda duel sudah dimulai.

Sehun yang melihat tanda itu dengan cekatan menginjak pedal gasnya, memacu McLaren-nya dengan cepat untuk mengambil posisi memimpin. Suara mesin mobil menderu kencang saling bersahut-sahutan membelah malam yang sepi. Sehun tersenyum remeh melihat Ferrari Spyder yang berada dibelakangnya, berusaha mengambil posisi terdepan. Sangat mudah mengalahkan Henry, mengingat speedmeter McLaren kesayangannya bisa mencapai 328 km/h tanpa memakai _NOS_. berterimakasihlah pada Kakeknya yang menghadiahkan Sehun mobil inggris dengan harga menjulang ini saat ulangtahun ke-17 nya. Ini adalah satu dari 15 mobil tercepat didunia, maka dari itu Sehun sangat menyayangi McLaren ini.

Tetapi menjadi pembalap liar yang selalu unggul dijalan bukan hanya karna kecepatan mobilnya, kemampuan _drifting_ Sehun yang memukau lah yang membuat ia selalu menjadi pemenang dijalan.

Sehun berniat melihat Henry dibelakangnya dari balik kaca spion mobilnya, namun yang Ia dapati adalah Ferrari orange itu tengah dikerubungi oleh mobil-mobil berlampu merah-biru diatasnya. Sehun membelalak.

Sial, polisi.

Sehun mematikan music playernya, dan barulah terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang begitu memekakan telinga. " _Shit!_ " ia mengumpat keras dan menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya saat mobil-mobil polisi itu mengejarnya. Ada sekitar lima mobil disana. Mereka pasti berniat mengepung Sehun seperti mereka mengepung Henry—cih.

Sehun mengganti gigi sesaat sebelum membanting kemudi kekiri, memasuki tikungan yang tajam. Membuat mobilnya melaju dalam posisi miring yang memukau. Setelah mobilnya melewati tikungan, ia langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan cahaya. Manuver yang professional membuat Sehun terlihat bukan seperti pembalap liar kelas teri.

Mobil Sehun masih dalam posisi memimpin dengan lima mobil polisi yang mengejar dibelakangnya. Suara sirine membuat beberapa pejalan kaki disana berhenti untuk melihat aksi kejar-kejaran itu, terlebih beberapa suara ledakan yang berasal dari tembakan para polisi ikut meramaikan jalan . Jalanan Seoul kini menjadi sangat ramai karna adegan itu. Sehun selalu berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hey nak! Kau cukup pintar dalam menyetir!"

Sehun menoleh kearah jendela mobilnya. Ia mendecih melihat wajah si polisi tua yang mengejeknya itu. Apa katanya? _**Cukup**_ pintar? Sehun ini lebih dari kata 'cukup'. Oh dimaklumi saja, mungkin polisi tua itu sudah rabun. Selanjutnya mata Sehun membelalak terkejut saat tembakan si polisi tua yang mengenai kaca spion mobilnya hingga pecah.

"Brengsek." umpat Sehun. Rupanya para polisi itu ingin bermain-main dengannya. Baiklah, akan Sehun turuti. Sehun menyetir dengan satu tangan karna satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk meraih sebuah _baretta_ dari saku celananya. Ia memang selalu menyiapkan _baretta_ ini kemana-mana, karna musuh selalu datang menghampirinya dengan sukarela minta dibunuh.

Seperti saat ini.

Sehun tersenyum miring dan membuka kaca jendela mobilnya sedikit, Ia mengarahkan _Baretta_ -nya kearah mobil polisi yang tepat disebelah mobilnya. Jemarinya menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

"Terimakasih pujiannya, pak!"

 _ **DARR!**_

Pelurunya tepat mengenai sasaran membuat suara ledakan memekan menggema dijalan. Darah segar kini menyeruak keluar dari kepala si polisi tua itu membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil—senang sekali rasanya. Bisa Sehun lihat beberapa mobil polisi yang mengejarnya kini berhenti dan memilih melihat keadaan teman mereka. Aparat hukum kalah dengan anak ingusan macam Sehun eh?

Setelah itu Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat membelah malam dengan udara yang kurang bersahabat ini. Sehun mengernyit bingung saat merasakan McLaren-nya semakin lama semakin melambat. Ada apa ini? Tidak mungkin Ia kehabisan bahan bakar, mobilnya selalu _full_.

Dan selanjutnya mobilnya benar-benar berhenti.

Sehun mengeluarkan umpatan kasar dan membuka pintu mobilnya untuk keluar. Mengecek apa yang salah pada mobilnya. Sehun melihat ban mobilnya yang mengempes dan cairan oli yang menetes-netes dari arah bawah mobilnya.

"Sialan! Pasti polisi-polisi tua itu yang melakukannya." Sehun menendang ban mobilnya dengan geram, "Mereka itu kenapa senang sekali sih menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain? Brengsek."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan siap untuk dilampiaskan kepada siapa saja. Ia meraih ponsel disakunya dan menghubungi Chanyeol. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda bertelinga lebar itu. Sehun kembali memaki kasar dan menghubungi teman-temannya satu per-satu. Semuanya tidak ada yang menerima panggilannya. Pasti saat ini mereka juga sedang kejar-kejaran dengan para polisi keparat itu.

Sehun menyisir surai kelamnya kebelakang dengan jemarinya dan memandang kearah sekitarnya. Dia berada dipinggir taman kota saat ini, suasana disini sangat hening dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang keluar-masuk minimarket yang tak jauh dari taman. Sehun melirik arlojinya.

23:07 PM.

"Pantas saja." dengus Sehun.

Kaki panjang Sehun melangkah mendekati kursi panjang yang terdapat ditaman dan mendudukan bokongnya disana. Bagi Sehun, hal ini sangat menggelikan—dia terduduk sendirian ditaman malam-malam dengan mood yang sangat buruk, terlihat seperti remaja labil yang baru saja putus cinta, apalagi udara dingin yang sedang tidak bersahabat ini membuat suasana semakin suram. Sehun mendengus geli memikirkan itu. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak mau duduk ditaman seperti ini, tetapi mengingat McLaren-nya dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membawanya pulang. Mau tidak mau Sehun menunggu teman-temannya datang seraya beristirahat sejenak.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menetralisir rasa lelah ditubuhnya dan fikirannya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ada diotaknya, namun Ia merasakan otaknya selalu penuh dengan fikiran-fikiran abstrak yang membuatnya geram. Bayangan masa lalunya tidak pernah mau hilang dari fikirannya, itu sangat membuat Sehun tersiksa. Masa lalunya tidak kelam dan menyedihkan—malah sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya ingin kembali kesana—tetapi yang membuat Sehun tersiksa, kenapa masa lalunya lebih indah daripada saat ini?

Semua orang dimasa lalunya sangat berubah. Dan Sehun juga sadar jika dirinya juga ikut berubah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perubahan 'kan?

Disaat Sehun terhanyut kedalam bayangan masa lalunya yang indah, Sehun merasakan ada seseorang yang kini menghampirinya. Memang tidak ada suara jejak langkah ataupun bunyi lainnya, tetapi Sehun mampu menyadari setiap ada orang yang mau menghampirinya. Mungkin karna terlalu banyak terlibat dengan musuh-musuhnya, Sehun menjadi pemuda yang sangat cekatan menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Otaknya cepat sekali menerima gelombang-gelombang yang hendak mendekati disekitarnya. Bersyukurlah akan hal itu, _Sehunna._

Aroma bumbu ramyeon menyapa indra penciuman Sehun membuat mata sipitnya terpaksa terbuka. Ia melihat sebuah ramyeon cup berada tepat dihadapannya. Netranya mengikuti sebuah tangan terbungkus mantel biru muda yang sedang memegang ramyeon cup itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat siapa yang menyodorkan ramyeon itu padanya. Seseorang dengan mantel tebal dan syal melilit lehernya itu melebarkan senyum menyebalkan— _menggemaskannya_ —pada Sehun.

"Untukmu, keparat."

Sehun menggeram rendah melihat pemuda kecil itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _**Little chicken**_?"

…

…

 **Tobecontinued—**

…

…

…

…

 **a/n :**

 **HAI?**

Gimana chapter ini? Membosankan, pasti. Oke, jangan bash gue tentang kalimat-kalimat diawal cerita—itu hanya unek-unek gue yg gue kembangin jadi bagian cerita ini, jangan dianggep serius oke? Gue _sayang_ guru gue kok ;3

Maaf kalo ngaret publishnya, soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuknya direal life. Rasanya mau tidur selama seminggu saking lelahnya gue dengan semua ini(?) maaf juga karna belum bisa lanjut THREE IDIOTS, itu masih dalam proses pengetikan.

Thanks, yang udah mau review, fav, follow. Laafffffffyu muahmuah.

Oh iya, gue mau bilang satu kata;

 _ **Don't judge author by the fanfiction! Yang dikomen itu FF-nya bukan authornya, oke? ;)**_

Dan…gimme some review again pls?

[Anggara]


	5. Chapter 5

**©Anggara Dobby**

 _ **Not Perfect**_

..

 **Adult content. Hardscene. Boring! BL. YAOI. Bullying! GangsterLife! FailedAction! Dirtytalk!**

 **HunHan—slight! Kaisoo and Chanbaek—**

 **Oh Sehun. Lu Han.**

 **School!AU**

 **a/n :** _ **DLDR baby :***_

 **.**

 **..**

…

…

 **..**

 **.**

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari supermarket dengan dua cup ramyeon ditangannya, dilengannya juga tergantung satu plastik besar berisi belanjaan yang baru saja Ia beli. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lebar memandang makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap ditangannya. Perutnya semakin mengerang meminta segera diisi melihat ramyeon-ramyeon itu.

"Aku makan dimana?" gumamnya melihat semua kursi didepan supermarket sudah terisi semuanya. Rupanya banyak orang yang mau makan ramyeon instan malam-malam begini seperti dirinya. "Tidak mungkin makan dirumah, nanti tidak hangat lagi."

Manik coklat beningnya melihat sebuah taman diseberang jalan, lantas Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Ditaman pasti ada sebuah bangku, dan Luhan bisa makan disana. Luhan mengulum senyumnya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Udara malam ini cukup dingin, untungnya Kyungsoo dengan segala kebaikan hatinya menawarkan mantel tebal dan syal untuk Luhan. hingga pemuda manis itu tidak menggigil kedinginan malam ini.

Bibir Luhan membulat kagum melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah-hitam terparkir sembarangan dipinggir taman. Mobil itu bagus sekali dan Luhan yakin itu pasti sangat mahal. Warna mobil itu mengingatkan Luhan akan seragam sekolahnya—identik dengan warna kebanggaan OX 86 High School—merah hitam. Pemuda manis itu mengelilingi mobil yang entah dimana pemiliknya itu, Luhan benar-benar akan meminta pada _Baba_ -nya untuk membelikannya mobil seperti ini. Tidak sengaja Luhan melihat sebuah cairan hitam menetes-netes dari arah bawah mobil. Itu oli.

"Oh, pasti pemiliknya sedang mencari bengkel." gumam Luhan sok tahu.

Luhan menghampiri seseorang berjaket hitam yang duduk dibangku taman sendirian. Luhan yakin, orang itu adalah si pemilik mobil maka dari itu Luhan ingin memberitahunya kalau ada bengkel yang dekat dari sini.

Semakin Luhan mendekat, semakin Ia merasakan kalau Ia tidak asing dengan orang itu. lantas Luhan memajukan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengintip siapa orang itu. detik selanjutnya bibir Luhan membulat, mengucapkan sebuah nama tanpa suara.

"Sehun.."

Anggaplah Luhan bodoh karna bukannya menjauh, Ia malah semakin mendekati seseorang yang ternyata Sehun itu. Sejauh ini Sehun belum menyadari kehadirannya. Luhan heran mengapa anak seperti Sehun bisa ada ditaman malam-malam begini. Apa Sehun sedang menunggu kekasihnya? Mungkin saja. Sehun itu 'kan tampan, tidak mungkin jika dia tidak memiliki kekasih—kurang lebih begitulah spekulasi Luhan yang memang sok tahu.

Luhan memandang dua cup ramyeon-nya. Ia memang lapar, tetapi mungkin saja Sehun sudah lama berada disini dan dia merasa lebih lapar darinya. Membagi makanan ke orang lain adalah hal yang baik—maka dari itu Luhan melebarkan senyum polosnya dan menyodorkan satu ramyeonnya ke depan wajah Sehun yang tengah terpejam itu.

"Untukmu, keparat."

Entah Luhan masuk kekategori anak baik-baik atau bukan, karna membagi makanan ke orang yang Ia benci dengan begitu mudahnya ditambah memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan 'keparat'.

Sehun membuka matanya, dan segera memandang kearah Luhan dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Little chicken_?"

 _Little Chicken_ yang artinya ayam kecil, Luhan merasa dirinya tidak seperti anak ayam. Banyak orang yang memanggilnya rusa, tetapi hanya Sehun yang memanggilnya ayam. Luhan tidak tahu itu hinaan atau apa, yang pasti Luhan tidak mau mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku habis dari supermarket." Luhan menunjuk keseberang jalan dengan ibu jarinya. "memangnya kau saja yang boleh ke taman?" lanjutnya skeptis.

Sehun mendengus kecil dan kembali memandang kearah depan, terlihat malas sekali memandang kearah Luhan.

Luhan ikut mendengus melihat tingkah Sehun. Ia segera mendudukan bokongnya disamping pemuda dingin itu, namun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh—Luhan sadar diri, jika dirinya dan Sehun bukanlah teman akrab yang harus duduk berdekatan.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain untukmu duduk?" tanya Sehun ketus. Masih memandang kearah depan.

Luhan yang merasa tersindir berdecak jengkel. "Diam saja, taman ini bukan milikmu." Lalu pemuda manis itu menyodorkan kembali ramyeon cup-nya yang belum sama sekali diterima oleh Sehun.

"Mau tidak? Ini untukmu."

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan, lalu tertawa sinis. "Hei, ayam kecil. Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Sehun cukup bingung dengan jalan fikiran Luhan, dia datang menghampirinya dan memberinya ramyeon tetapi bersikap tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali pada dirinya. Apa maksud Luhan? mau mengejeknya?

"Aku hanya mau memberi ini padamu." Luhan balas memandangnya dengan tatapan lugu. Lalu menggoyang-goyangkan sedikit cup ramyeon didepan wajahnya. Sehun melirik kearah ramyeon yang masih mengepulkan asap itu, lalu menepisnya dengan kasar hingga makanan berkuah itu jatuh ke tanah dengan begitu saja.

"Tapi aku tidak mau." Ujarnya dengan tenang.

Sehun melirik Luhan dengan senyum mencelanya. Bisa ia lihat wajah si menyebalkan itu mendadak murung dan menatap kearah ramyeon yang tercecer ketanah dengan pandangan sendu. Rasakan itu bocah! Sehun tidak akan mau menerima makanan dari tangan bocah tengik macam Luhan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jangan membuangnya! Kenapa kau jahat sekali sih?" seru Luhan kesal. Kali ini memandang Sehun dengan mata menyalang marah. "Dasar keparat!"

"Aku memang jahat," sahut Sehun santai tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Entah sejak kapan wajah kesal Luhan adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dipandang. Sehun bahkan melupakan sedikit rasa jengkelnya pada polisi-polisi tua yang sudah membuat lecet mobilnya.

"Brengsek." umpat Luhan.

Sehun mengabaikan Luhan dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya Ia ingin sekali pindah dari tempat ini—karna ada Luhan— tetapi mengingat mobilnya tidak bisa dijalankan, dengan terpaksa Sehun harus duduk ditaman berdua dengan si menyebalkan Luhan. oh, ini menggelikan sekali. Sehun merasa ia sangat sial hari ini—benar-benar sial.

"Pindah dari sini!"usir Sehun. "Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan bocah sepertimu."

"Bocah? Faktanya, kau lebih muda dariku keparat. Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku _sunbae_ atau _hyung_ , sopan sekali kau."ketus Luhan seraya memakan ramyeon instannya dengan lahap.

Sehun mendengus geli melihat cara memakan Luhan yang bar-bar, malah seperti anak kecil. Ia tidak menjawab perkataan Luhan barusan. Terlalu malas meladeninya. Lagipula mana mau Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan embel-embel _sunbae_ —terlebih _hyung_. Sehun berjanji pada dirinya jika memanggil _hyung_ hanya pada kakaknya. Tidak pada orang lain. Masa bodoh dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya, Sehun bukanlah anak yang sopan yang senantiasa membungkukan badan dan berbicara formal pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Terlebih pada Luhan, memangnya siapa Luhan bagi dirinya?

Bodoh sekali Luhan itu.

"Yang disana itu mobilmu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman gusar. Luhan itu sudah menyebalkan, banyak bertanya pula—rasanya Sehun ingin mencekik anak itu.

"Mobilmu mogok?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ada bengkel didekat sana!"

"Aku tidak perduli."

"YA!"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat Luhan sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah kesal. Sial, dia sedang kesal atau sedang ber _aegyo_? Kenapa wajahnya —urh, ini memalukan— menggemaskan begitu? Sehun menggeram rendah, dia rasa otaknya kembali bergeser. Mungkin ini efek _wine_ yang ia tegak sebelum balapan tadi, hingga Sehun merasa dirinya sedang mabuk.

"Kau itu!" Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan lancang. "Apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarkan tata karma pada orang lain hah?"

Kali ini Sehun ikut berdiri, hingga dirinya dan Luhan saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk memandang mata Luhan yang masih mendelik sebal. Sehun benar-benar geram pada Luhan. mengapa dia harus dipertemukan oleh makhluk menyebalkan macam Luhan?

Sehun ingin sekali mengarahkan _baretta_ -nya ke wajah polos Luhan, namun entah kenapa tangannya tidak mau bergerak untuk mengambil _baretta_ disakunya.

"Kau itu pengganggu. Aku tidak butuh kebaikan dari sampah sepertimu." Sehun mendesis geram, "Lebih baik kau menjauh dariku dari sekarang, sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu."

Sehun menaikan satu sudut bibirnya melihat wajah Luhan berubah menjadi…murung? Entahlah, yang jelas dimata Sehun wajah Luhan sekarang seperti orang yang putus asa. _Haha, rasakan itu! pergilah jauh-jauh dari hidupku lintah sialan!_

Sementara itu Luhan masih bungkam seraya memandang mata tajam Sehun. Mata itu..tidak memancarkan kebaikan sama sekali. Wajahnya pun sedingin batuan es. Sebenarnya makhluk seperti apa Sehun ini? Cara bicaranya sangat tidak bersahabat dan pandangan matanya selalu berkilat marah. Dia seperti bukan manusia.

"Apa hatimu terbuat dari batu?" tanya Luhan polos, Ia hendak menyentuh dada Sehun namun dengan sigap pemuda berambut kelam itu memundurkan tubuhnya—menjauhi Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mencoba menyentuhku sialan." geram Sehun.

Luhan memutar bolamatanya jengah, dan mengambil plastik belanjaan yang sempat ia letakan diatas kursi taman, "Jika sikapmu terus seperti itu, kuyakin tidak akan ada yang mau menyayangimu, keparat."

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri memandangi punggung kecilnya. Sehun mendengus mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Cih, tahu apa anak itu tentang dirinya? Dia bahkan tidak berhak menasehati Sehun. Menggelikan sekali sikapnya itu.

Sehun menggeram rendah dan segera meraih _baretta_ disaku celananya. Ia mengarahkan _baretta_ itu kearah punggung Luhan yang belum terlalu jauh darinya, bagaimanapun juga Sehun sudah muak dengan Luhan. pemuda manis itu membuat fikiran Sehun tumpang-tindih tidak beraturan. Mungkin ini saatnya Luhan benar-benar musnah dari bumi ini.

Sehun menyeringai, dan bersiap menembak Luhan dengan pistolnya. Namun tiba-tiba bayang senyuman pemuda manis itu melintas hingga membuat Sehun menjatuhkan _baretta_ -nya ketanah.

Sehun berdecak geram, "Bedebah! Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?!"

…

 **..**

…

Luhan berjalan dikoridor sekolah sendirian, hari ini Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah karna Luhan memaksanya agar tidak masuk sekolah terlebih dahulu. Awalnya Luhan juga ingin membolos, tetapi rasanya aneh sekali jika dia harus membolos hanya karna takut berakhir seperti Kyungsoo—dipukuli siswa sini. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap bersekolah, walau pelajaran yang Ia dapat hanya beberapa menit saja.

Pagi ini Hyosin jadi bulan-bulanan warga sekolah karna kejadian memalukan kemarin sudah tersebar begitu cepat keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Entah siapa yang sudah memfoto Hyosin yang sedang membersihkan air seninya sendiri didepan kelas, yang jelas foto-foto itu sudah tertempel dimading. Dengan bahagianya, murid-murid semakin mencemooh Hyosin. Itu membuat Luhan merasa kasihan pada anak itu. pasti malu sekali menjadi dirinya..

"Hyosin.." Luhan hendak memegang bahu Hyosin yang sedang menunduk. Siapa tahu Luhan bisa menghiburnya sedikit.

"Apa?! Kau mau menghinaku juga, anak baru?" Hyosin menegakan kepalanya dan memandang Luhan dengan mata yang memerah. Luhan tercengang dan menurunkan tangannya yang menggantung diatas bahu Hyosin.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya…ingin menghiburmu sedikit." cicit Luhan. seluruh murid yang tadinya sedang mencemooh Hyosin kini terdiam melihat kearah Luhan dan Hyosin.

"Menghiburku atau mengejekku?" Hyosin terkekeh sinis. "Jangan coba-coba menjadi orang yang paling baik disini—karna disini tidak ada yang namanya kebaikan."

Luhan terdiam. Kata-kata itu seperti _dejavu_.

"Wah, Luhan! kau berhasil membuat si bodoh itu marah dan menangis!" seorang anak berseru dan berlari menghampiri Luhan. dengan sok akrabnya, dia merangkul bahu Luhan dan tertawa lebar. "Luhan, kau resmi bergabung dikelas ini."

Luhan melepas rangkulan anak berambut hitam gelap itu. "Aku tidak mau bergabung dengan kalian!" ujarnya. Luhan menghela nafasnya melihat Hyosin yang berjalan keluar kelas seraya menangis. Luhan tidak bermaksud mengejeknya! Dia tulus ingin menghibur Hyosin. Kenapa jadi serumit ini?

"Kenapa? Disini surganya para pelajar, bung!" seorang siswa yang duduk dipojok kelas menyahut.

"Ya, kau bisa bebas melakukan apa saja disini Luhan. kau mau apa? Wanita? Kau tinggal pilih saja yang mana, mereka akan dengan senang hati melebarkan pahanya untukmu."

Seluruh murid-murid dikelas itu tertawa dan bersorak heboh. Luhan merasa menjadi orang yang paling sial didunia ini karna telah masuk kesekolah setan ini.

"Kau bisa membolos setiap waktu. Kau bisa memaki guru yang tidak kau suka, kau bisa memukuli anak yang kurang-ajar padamu, kau bisa melakukan apa saja _man_!" siswa yang tadi merangkul bahu Luhan itu kini menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan seolah-olah dia adalah seorang kakak yang sedang mengajari adik kecilnya.

"OX 86, Surganya para pelajar! Yang setuju tolong tepuk tangannya, teman-teman.."

Seluruh murid itu bertepuk tangan heboh membuat Luhan semakin muak. Surga, mereka bilang? Oh jika sekolah ini adalah surga, bagaimana neraka nanti? Mungkin semua makhluknya seperti Sehun.

"Aku tidak setuju denganmu." tukas Luhan. dia memandang siswa bername-tag Jung Hoseok dihadapannya itu. "Kau dan teman-temanmu bukan seorang pelajar. Tidak ada pelajar seperti kalian, kalian itu hanya seorang anak pemberontak yang tidak mengerti apa makna sekolah dan pendidikan itu."

Semuanya terdiam.

Hoseok tersenyum sinis. "Kau fikir aku perduli? Aku tidak mau repot-repot memahami apa makna sekolah dan pendidikan, itu tidak penting. Masa remajaku akan membosankan jika hanya berkutat pada buku-buku dan materi yang memuakan."

"Disitulah masalahmu. Kau hanya memikirkan kesenangan saat ini dan tidak memikirkan bagaimana masa depanmu nanti." Jawab Luhan.

Hoseok pura-pura menguap bosan, "Hhoahm…sepertinya ada yang mau menggantikan Mr. Lee disini." Sebagian anak tertawa mencemooh pada Luhan. "Dengar Luhan- _ssi_ , jangan pernah mengguruiku atau kami semua, nasihatmu tidak penting kawan! Jangan sok paling benar, nanti juga kau akan seperti kami."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Bermimpi saja jika aku seperti kalian. Aku masih waras, aku tahu mana yang baik untukku atau tidak—bukan seperti kalian yang jalan fikirannya sudah buntu." Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi keluar dari kelas. Mungkin hari ini Luhan memang harus membolos dulu.

Hoseok menggeram rendah. "Baiklah, Luhan. kau sudah sukses membuatku kesal, aku akan mengajakmu _bersenang-senang_ sepulang sekolah nanti. Bersiaplah, _Princess_ Lu."

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **-oOo-**

…

 **..**

 **.**

"Kemana kalian semalam?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datar. Dia melempar-lempar asal gumpalan bola kertas yang dibuat Chen kearah wajah siswa yang tengah menunduk dalam dihadapannya. Siswa itu memejamkan matanya takut saat lemparan Sehun selalu mengenai wajahnya.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu. polisi-polisi keparat itu mengejar kami hingga ke daerah Songpa-ku. Untungnya Baekhyun membawa beberapa _handgun_ , jadi kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan mereka." Jawab Chanyeol. "Kau sendiri kemana? Aku dan Baekhyun mencarimu."

"Mobilku mogok karna polisi sialan itu, dan aku harus mencari bengkel." Sehun melempar keras gumpalan bola kertas yang cukup besar kewajah siswa itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Apa polisi-polisi itu akan mencari kita…lagi?" Baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang malas kearah siswa yang hari ini menjadi sasaran Sehun.

"Tentu saja, sayang." sahut Chanyeol. "Tapi kau tenang saja, dengan uang semuanya akan selesai."

Chen mengangguk-angguk. "Uang..uang..uang, semua masalah pasti selesai jika sudah menyangkut uang."

Sehun melirik kearah satu temannya yang biasanya banyak berceloteh kini hanya terdiam seraya memandangi pintu masuk kelas. Kai. "kenapa anak itu?"

Chen mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Entahlah, dari kemarin dia menjadi pendiam."

Kai hanya memandangi pintu masuk kelas dengan wajah malasnya. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Kai pun tidak tahu. Rasanya hari ini seperti ada yang kurang..sangat tidak menyenangkan rasanya. Dia terbayang saat memukuli si anak baru—Kyungsoo. dan ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo, hari ini anak itu tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Apa dia sakit? Atau sudah pindah sekolah?

Harusnya Kai senang jika kedua hal itu terjadi. Tapi sekali lagi, entah kenapa rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan memikirkan itu. sialan, ada apa sih dengan dirinya? Kai juga merasa jika dirinya juga sudah keterlaluan— _heck,_

 _Keterlaluan katamu? Keterlaluan kenapa? Keterlaluan karna sudah memukuli Kyungsoo dengan tidak manusiawi? Jangan bercanda teman, ada apa dengan dirimu bodoh?!_

"Sehun, wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun yang terdapat beberapa bekas luka kebiruan. Baekhyun yakin itu luka baru, karna semalam wajah Sehun belum seperti itu.

"Tidak mungkin dipukuli polisi 'kan?" tambah Chanyeol.

Sehun mendengus, "Ayolah, teman. kita sudah saling mengenal lama. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu seperti itu."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. "Kakakmu?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja sih setiap dipukuli seperti itu? cobalah sekali-kali kau balas perlakuan si brengsek itu. Aku menjadi geram sekali dengannya." Sahut Chen.

"Benar, Sehun. kau bahkan berani membunuh seseorang, tetapi kenapa dengan kakak sialanmu, kau selalu diam? Dimana keberanianmu huh? Payah sekali kau bodoh." Ujar Baekhyun berapi-api. Sebagai teman Sehun, dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus terjadi. Entah Sehun terlalu bodoh atau terlalu sayang pada kakaknya, hingga ia tidak pernah melawan apapun yang dilakukan kakaknya pada dirinya. Baekhyun rasa opsi yang kedua yang tepat.

"Apa..kami yang harus turun tangan?"tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng singkat dan bangkit berdiri. Dia mendekati siswa dihadapannya, lalu mendorongnya dengan kasar hingga anak itu tersungkur dilantai. Siswa itu gemetar takut dan sontak mengerang sakit saat kaki panjang Sehun menendangnya bagaikan sampah tak berguna.

"Keluar!" ucap Sehun singkat. Siswa itu menurut dan segera berlari keluar dari kelasnya terburu-buru.

Sehun mendudukan kembali dirinya. bukannya apa-apa, Sehun hanya tidak mau ada orang lain mendengarkan masalah pribadinya kecuali teman-temannya. Biarlah hari ini siswa itu terbebas sementara dari Sehun.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, memang itu yang kumau—biarlah dia puas memukuli dan menyiksaku.." ujar Sehun dengan nada mengambang seperti orang yang hanyut dalam fikiran.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Baekhyun mendekati Sehun dan memandangnya heran. "Kau bisa mati karnanya, Sehun.."

Inilah mengapa Sehun memilih mereka sebagai teman-temannya. Baekhyun dan lainnya memang dikenal sebagai anak nakal, pengacau, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Tetapi jika sudah menjadi teman mereka, kau akan tahu bagaimana perhatiannya mereka sebagai teman dan bagaimana tingginya solidaritas mereka. Sikap mereka akan sangat berbanding terbalik jika sudah menyangkut teman-temannya.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang membuat Sehun bangkit sedikit demi sedikit dari keterpurukannya.

"Baekhyun, jangan memandangku seperti itu..nanti aku akan menyukaimu." Ujar Sehun bercanda. Aneh sekali karna biasanya orang yang sedang bercanda akan tersenyum lebar atau mengerling jahil, tetapi saat ini wajah Sehun tetap datar dan dingin—maklumi saja karna yang bercanda itu adalah orang macam Sehun.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau kulindas dengan ban mobilku?!" Chanyeol berseru marah dan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun mengendikan bahunya acuh, dan Chen malah tertawa lepas. "Hei, Chanyeol. lebih baik kau relakan Baekhyun untuk kita semua. Satu untuk semua, bagaimana?" Chen nyengir bahagia.

Dan semakin murkalah seorang Park Chanyeol.

"KIM JONGDAE!"

Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya jengah melihat Chanyeol dan Chen kini saling adu pukul bohongan. Sesaat Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya melihat kepossesifan Chanyeol kepada dirinya.

' _Kau selalu bersikap seolah-olah kita adalah sepasang kekasih..tetapi kau selalu menganggapku hanya teman dekatmu. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Chanyeollie?'_

…

 **..**

 **-oOo-**

 **..**

…

Luhan berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Ya, itu adalah tempat tujuannya untuk membolos. Pemuda manis itu mengerutkan bibir merahnya sesaat, kenapa saat ini dia merasa seperti anak-anak OX 86 yang lain? Yang suka membolos? Tetapi yang pasti Luhan membolos bukan karna tidak suka pada guru-guru atau materi pelajaran yang membosankan, Luhan hanya tidak tahan berada dikelasnya lama-lama.

"Junmyeon?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan menghampiri Suho yang kebetulan juga berada dihalaman belakang sekolah. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Membolos." Suho melebarkan senyum tidak berdosanya.

Luhan duduk disebelah pemuda berwajah tenang itu. "Ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang lain." Cibir Luhan.

"Tidak ada guru yang mengajar dikelas, daripada aku disana hanya mendengarkan keberisikan anak-anak, lebih baik aku disini."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. "Omong-omong, dimana Yixing? Aku tidak melihatnya berada dikelas."

"Dia dirumah sakit."

"Kenapa? Yixing sakit?"

"Tentu saja, Luhan. dia tidak mungkin berada dirumah sakit jika tidak sakit." Jawab Suho dengan malas.

"Sakit apa?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Yixing jika dia sudah masuk sekolah."

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Luhan meninju pelan bahu Suho dan pemuda itu hanya tertawa melihat raut kesal Luhan. sesaat Suho sempat terdiam melihat wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan wajahnya? Luhan rasa wajahnya baik-baik saja, kenapa Suho memandangnya intens seperti itu?

"Junmyeon?" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Suho, dan pemuda tampan itu segera mengerjabkan matanya—kembali ke raut normalnya.

"Han, matamu…"

Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali, "Ada apa dengan mataku?"

"…Seperti rusa." Suho melebarkan cengirannya dan mengaduh-aduh sakit saat pemuda manis dihadapannya mencubit perutnya beberapa kali. "Akh—Luhan! hentikan—sial, sakit sekali!"

"Siapa suruh kau mengataiku rusa?!" Luhan tertawa bahagia dan semakin semangat menyiksa Suho. Dan melihat Luhan tertawa, tanpa sadar Suho ikut tertawa. Entah kenapa Suho merasa dadanya menghangat melihat tawa Luhan yang mengingatkannya pada sosok yang telah lama hilang dihidupnya. Tawa itu…sangat manis, dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan ikut bahagia. Termasuk Suho, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang besar masuk kedalam tubuhnya—tepatnya dihati Suho.

Sesuatu yang sudah lama Suho tidak rasakan.

Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang sudah lama memerhatikan mereka dari balik kaca jendela sebuah kelas dilantai tiga. Seseorang itu memandang keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan karna wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Seseorang itu tersenyum tipis—hampir tidak terlihat seperti senyuman dan berbalik untuk tidak memandang kearah Suho dan Luhan.

 **..**

…

 **-oOo-**

…

 **..**

Luhan mengucek kedua matanya dan mengerjab beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya disekitarnya. Luhan menguap kecil, dan mendapati dirinya masih dihalaman belakang sekolah. Pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu mendengus kecil. Sial, dia ketiduran disini—dan lebih parahnya Suho sudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Tega sekali anak itu tidak membangunkan Luhan.

Luhan melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 17:12 PM.

"Pantas saja sekolah sudah sangat sepi ternyata sudah sangat sore. Sial, kenapa aku tidur begitu lama? Ck, paman Kim pasti sudah menjeputku jam tiga tadi." Luhan menggerutu dan bangkit berdiri. Ia membersihkan seragamnya yang menempel beberapa rerumputan yang bekas ia tiduri tadi.

Luhan berjalan masuk kedalam lorong sekolah untuk segera pergi dari sekolah yang sudah sepi ini. Suasana disekitar berbeda sekali ketika murid-murid belum pulang sekolah, sangat hening—tanpa suara keributan anak-anak yang berlarian dikoridor ataupun sekedar melakukan kenakalan. Luhan benci suasana hening seperti ini, menyeramkan sekali rasanya.

"Oh lihat! Siapa yang baru mau pulang sekolah sekarang."

"Wow, _Jey-hope_. Dugaanmu tidak meleset, sasaran kita akhirnya datang juga."

Luhan membatu ditempat melihat empat orang anak yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan sekarang tengah mengelilinginya. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah yang tadi pagi sempat berdebat dengannya. Luhan ingat nama anak itu adalah Hoseok, seseorang yang dipanggil _Jey-hope_ atau J-hope.

"Hei, Luhan. kau bilang kau tidak akan seperti kami—yang kau sebut anak pemberontak tidak tahu makna sekolah dan pendidikan, tetapi nyatanya…" Hoseok tertawa mencemooh. "kau membolos disepanjang pelajaran. Jangan menjilat ludah sendiri, kawan."

Luhan mendecakan lidahnya. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Hoseok disaat seperti ini sih?

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, brengsek." Geram Luhan.

"Aw, _jey-hope_. Dia berani sekali!" ujar anak yang Luhan ingat adalah teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang sikapnya sangat menyebalkan itu—Taehyung. Dia memanggil Hoseok dengan nada seperti seorang DJ Proffesional.

Hoseok melangkah semakin mendekati Luhan, membuat pemuda asal tiongkok itu memandangnya dengan was-was.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu Luhan, jika anak baru itu memang harus diberi pelajaran agar terbiasa dengan tradisi disini dan juga..tidak kurang ajar, sepertimu." Hoseok menyeringai.

Selanjutnya Hoseok melayangkan pukulannya telak diperut Luhan membuat Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya seraya mengerang sakit. Pukulan Hoseok begitu keras, hingga Luhan merasa ia ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Begitupula dengan teman-teman Hoseok lainnya, mereka memukuli tubuh kecil Luhan beramai-ramai. Luhan tidak sempat melawan karna mereka terus menggiring tubuhnya kesana-kemari. Lelaki manis itu merasakan perutnya mual dan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya.

Luhan berusaha berdiri, hendak melawan. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang sedikit basah menyekap hidung dan mulutnya.

Bau yang sangat menyengat langsung menyergap pernafasan Luhan, dan saat itu pula Luhan merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Semuanya berputar-putar dan berbayang—ia melihat Hoseok dan teman-temannya tertawa puas. Detik selanjutnya Luhan merasa pandangannya memburam, lalu menjadi sangat gelap..

…

 **..**

…

 _ **Beberapa jam kemudian..**_

Luhan mendengar suara keramaian didekatnya dan suara tertawaan beberapa anak lelaki disekitarnya. Luhan juga merasa kepalanya masih terasa sangat berat dan pening. Pemuda itu ingin membuka matanya, namun rasanya enggan sekali. Luhan mengingat-ngingat apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Dan seketika mata Luhan segera terbuka, menyadari jika terakhir kali Ia pingsan karna dikeroyok oleh Hoseok dan teman-temannya.

Yang pertama Luhan lihat adalah, wajah menyebalkan Hoseok dan teman-temannya yang tertawa lebar.

"Ouh! Tuan puteri kita sudah bangun!" seru Jimin.

"Kau tertidur sangat lama seperti Sleeping Beauty, hahaha." sahut Taehyung bersemangat.

 _Sialan._

Luhan menggeram rendah, dan hendak berjalan menghampiri mereka lalu memukuli wajah-wajah menyebalkan itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun Luhan merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti dilapisi sesuatu yang ketat—juga kepalanya yang terasa sedikit gatal. Belum lagi tangannya yang seperti diikat oleh sesuatu.

Tunggu! _Diikat?_

Luhan segera menoleh keseluruh tubuhnya, dan mata rusanya langsung membelalak melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Luhan tidak terkejut jika ia diikat dengan sebuah tali kasar—ini sudah biasa dilakukan oleh anak-anak nakal yang ingin menghabisi lawannya. Yang membuat Luhan terkejut hingga rasanya ia ingin terjun dari lantai tiga adalah sebuah gaun pendek berwarna hitam melekat pas ditubuhnya, dan juga sebuah payudara palsu besar yang tercetak jelas didadanya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" teriak Luhan murka. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. Jadi ini yang mereka lakukan selama dirinya pingsan? Merubahnya menjadi seorang wanita?

Hoseok menghampirinya dan mengelus rambut palsu Luhan yang berwarna coklat keemasan itu, "Sudah kubilang anak baru harus diberi pelajaran. Dan ini pelajaran untukmu, Luhanna." Hoseok terkekeh sendiri, "Hey, 'Luhanna' terdengar sangat manis 'kan?"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kepalaku, brengsek. Oh yatuhan, kau bahkan memakaikanku rambut palsu? Kalian benar-benar…" Luhan menggeram kesal, "keparat!"

Taehyung ikut mendekati Luhan—masih dengan tawa lebarnya yang menyebalkan. "Luhan, kau beruntung karna kami hanya mendadanimu seperti wanita jalang dan tidak menghabisimu. Jika kau mau salahkan, salahkanlah wajahmu yang cantik itu. itu membuat kami berfikir akan sangat seru jika kau menjadi wanita untuk semalaman ini."

"Dan omong-omong Luhan, tubuhmu cukup bagus. Kami sempat melihatnya tadi." Sahut Jimin. Dan ketiga orang itu terbahak puas, kecuali Jungkook yang hanya terdiam dan memandang Luhan dengan kasihan.

"Kulitmu itu..ouh, lebih baik kau operasi kelamin menjadi wanita saja!"

"Untung kami tidak memperkosamu."

" _And.. that's dick! Aw, little!_ Hahaha."

Luhan mendesis geram. Wajahnya sudah memerah matang karna kesal dan malu. Rasanya Luhan ingin mecabik-cabik wajah anak-anak kurang ajar itu. tapi disatu sisi, Luhan ingin menangis. Harga dirinya dipermalukan dan diinjak begitu saja.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian setelah ini." Desis Luhan.

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk seperti anak kecil. "Aku akan menunggumu, cantik."

"Jangan banyak berbicara kau jalang! Ayo layani kami, Hahaha." Taehyung melakukan high-five dengan Jimin seraya tertawa.

"Kalian sudah cukup memberinya pelajaran, sudah lepaskan saja Luhan- _sunbae_." Ujar Jungkook yang memang sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. Dia memandang Luhan kasihan. Jungkook akui, Luhan memang cantik dan bertambah beribu kali lipat lebih cantik saat menjadi wanita seperti ini. Taehyung dan Jimin memang pintar mendandani Luhan. lihatlah garisan _eyeliner_ yang sangat rapi itu dimata Luhan, ditambah sebuah polesan bedak yang tipis dan juga _lipgloss_ dibibir Luhan membuat bibirnya terlihat sangat manis dan menggoda.

Balutan _dress_ ketat berwarna hitam yang panjangnya hanya diatas lutut, hingga menampilkan kaki Luhan yang putih bersih tanpa cacat. Lalu sebuah _red stiletto_ ikut andil menghiasi kaki Luhan—entah darimana Taehyung mendapatkan itu, Jungkook pun tidak tahu. Terakhir sebuah _wig_ berwarna coklat keemasan yang ujungnya sedikit ikal, membuat siapapun yang melihat akan tidak percaya jika Luhan adalah lelaki.

"Ah kau tidak menyenangkan, Kookie." ketus Taehyung. Tetapi melihat Jungkook melototinya, Taehyung memilih menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan melepaskan dia, tapi tidak disini.." Taehyun menyeringai membuat Luhan merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi pada dirinya.

…

…

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, sialan?!" Luhan terus berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. Serius, pergelangan tangan Luhan terasa sangat nyeri karna ikatan yang kencang itu.

"Ketempat dimana para jalang-jalang berkumpul." Jawab Hoseok yang sedang menyetir mobilnya dengan santai.

Luhan mendelik, "APA?! Kau mau membawaku kesana? Untuk apa?!"

"Ya! Luhanna. Itu kan tempatmu, sayang."

"Dasar bedebah sial!" Luhan merasakan ada sebuah lahar panas dikepalanya yang siap ia ledakan. Dia benar-benar geram. Lebih baik Ia dipukuli daripada harus didandani seperti wanita kurang harga diri macam ini.

Mobil yang dikendarai Hoseok berhenti disebuah pinggir jalan, lalu pemuda itu memerintahkan Taehyung untuk membukakan ikatan ditangan Luhan. sejenak pemuda manis itu merasa lega karna tangannya sudah bisa bebas bergerak namun selanjutnya, dirinya sudah didorong keluar dari mobil oleh anak-anak setan itu.

"Selamat tinggal Luhanna, selamat bersenang-senang!" seru Hoseok dan teman-temannya dengan bahagia. Mereka melambaikan tangannya lewat jendela mobil kearah Luhan yang masih mematung dipinggir jalan. "Layani para lelaki haus seks dengan baik, _bitch!_ "

"Seragam sekolahmu ada padaku, besok kau bisa ambil!" Hoseok berseru untuk terakhir kalinya lalu menancapkan gas mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan menganga tak percaya.

Mereka benar-benar sangat keterlaluan.

"Siapapun tolong antarkan aku pulang.." gumam Luhan putus asa. Ia memandang kesekitarnya. Benar kata Hoseok, disini adalah tempat para wanita-wanita malam berkumpul. Dimana mata Luhan memandang, pasti ada wanita yang berjalan kesana-kemari dengan pakaian minimnya. Tak jarang Luhan melihat banyak pasangan yang bercumbu terang-terangan atau bahkan hampir bercinta.

Luhan mendesah halus. Ia benci tempat ini.

Dan sialnya ia terjebak disini dengan tatanan sebagai wanita.

Bagaimanapun caranya Luhan harus segera pulang. Tetapi ia bingung dengan apa ia kembali kerumah? Ponselnya ada ditas sekolahnya, dan seluruh alat sekolahnya ada pada Hoseok. Luhan tidak bisa menghubungi paman Kim ataupun Kyungsoo. disini tidak ada Bus, dan disini juga tidak ada yang bisa Luhan mintai untuk mengantarnya pulang. Sial sekali.

Luhan mulai berjalan dengan susah payah karna kakinya saat ini sedang memakai _red stiletto_ yang tingginya hampir 8cm— _heck,_ Hoseok memang niat sekali ingin mengerjainya. Dia terlihat aneh karna ini pertama kalinya memakai _higheels_. Luhan adalah lelaki tulen oke? Jadi wajar saja jika dia tidak bisa memakai _stiletto_.

Pemuda manis itu merasa risih dengan tatapan para lelaki disana—mereka rata-rata memandang kearah dadanya dan bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka; bahu, kaki. Uh, mengingat dada, Luhan rasanya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya yang mengganjal dibagian dadanya. Payudara palsu ini sangat menganggu. Luhan merasa geli dan jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tak jarang beberapa remaja lelaki bersiul pada dirinya, membuat Luhan ingin berteriak kencang 'AKU INI LELAKI, SIALAN!' didepan mereka semua.

 _ **PLAK!**_

"Malam, sayang.."

Luhan berjengit merasakan bokongnya ditampar oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati lelaki berwajah teler sedang berusaha mengendus-ngendus lehernya. Luhan sontak memundurkan tubuhnya takut-takut. Dan ia baru menyadari ada tiga lelaki yang berada didekatnya.

"Sendiri saja?" tanya salah satunya. "Bagaimana kalau menemani kita minum?" dia menyeringai mesum.

"Menemaniku tidur juga tidak apa-apa. Karna itu memang perkerjaanmu, _bitchy_." Pemuda berambut merah menyala yang paling dekat dengan Luhan itu ikut menyeringai dan meremas bokong Luhan dengan kurang-ajar.

"Dalam mimpimu, sialan! Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku, brengsek. Menjauhlah!" Luhan mulai bergerak menjauhi tiga pemuda yang Luhan yakin sedang setengah mabuk itu, karna Luhan sempat mencium bau alcohol yang menguar dari mulut mereka.

"Wah, wah, dia ketus sekali. Aku semakin tertarik denganmu, kau pasti liar diranjang. Benarkan sayang?"

"Kau jalang paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Bidadari yang menyamar sebagai wanita malam, heh?"

"Oh, bentuk tubuhmu bagus sekali—errr _so hot_." Salah satu pemuda itu hendak menggapai payudara (palsu) Luhan, namun dengan cepat Luhan memukul tangannya.

"Dasar sinting! Aku ini lelaki!" Luhan berseru kesal dan dengan cepat ia mencoba berlari dari tiga pemuda gila itu. bukannya menjauhi Luhan karna pernyataan Luhan barusan, tiga pemuda itu malah mengejar Luhan.

 _Oh shit, apa mereka tidak bisa melihat guratan kelelakian diwajahku?_

Luhan meringis saat kakinya sempat keseleo, namun dengan cepat ia membuka _stiletto_ -nya dan berlari lagi menjauhi tiga pemuda itu. sial, apa sebegitu terobsesinya mereka pada dirinya hingga tetap mengejar Luhan? sekarang Luhan terlihat seperti wanita frustasi yang melarikan diri dari kejaran kekasihnya.

Namun naas, salah satu pemuda itu berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mendekap tubuh kecil Luhan kedalam dekapannya dengan erat. Luhan berteriak meminta dilepaskan. Tetapi memang nasib baik tidak berada disisi Luhan saat ini, kedua pemuda lainnya tertawa dan ikut mencoba memperkosa Luhan—oh, ini menggelikan sekali. Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan diperkosa dengan sesama jenisnya. Uh, dimaklumi saja karna saat ini Luhan berpenampilan seperti perempuan seksi maka dari itu mereka bernafsu melihat penampilannya hanya dengan satu kedipan mata. Luhan bersumpah, akan benar-benar membunuh Hoseok si dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ini lelaki, aku berani bersumpah!" erang Luhan berusaha menjauhi tangan-tangan nakal para pemuda itu yang menjamahi tubuhnya.

"Ayolah, _noona_. Jangan bergurau, walau suaramu agak berat tetapi mana ada lelaki yang berpenampilan menggoda seperti ini? Ini memang perkerjaanmu kan?" tukas salah seorang pemuda. "Kau hanya perlu membuka pahamu _noona_ dan nikmati saja apa yang kami lakukan."

"SIALAN! JANGAN SENTUH-SENTUH TUBUHKU!"

Luhan didorong kesebuah gang sempit. Mereka menghimpit Luhan dan hendak mencium paksa bibir Luhan yang terus mengeluarkan umpatan dan makian kasar, tetapi Luhan masih bisa menghindari itu. Luhan tidak tahu apa kesalahannya dimasa lalu hingga tuhan membuat hidupnya menjadi penuh masalah seperti ini.

"Brengsek, jalang! Jangan sok jual mahal kau!"

 _ **PLAK!**_

Luhan menangis saat dirinya mendapatkan tamparan yang sangat keras diwajahnya. Sudah Luhan katakan, dia benci kekerasan. Apa wanita-wanita diluar sana sering diperlakukan seperti ini? Entah kenapa Luhan menjadi sangat sedih membayangkan hal itu. kaum lelaki akan menjadi sangat brengsek ketika libidonya sudah menaik, jika para wanita menolaknya. Mereka akan memperlakukan wanita itu sesuka hati—menjadi budak seks, salah satunya. Luhan tidak mau menjadi lelaki yang seperti itu. dia masih menghargai para wanita.

Saat Luhan sudah hampir berhasil _dijamah_ , seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan menarik kepala pemuda yang hendak mencium Luhan. kepala pemuda itu dibenturkan didinding berkali-kali membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Luhan tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa seseorang yang sudah menolongnya dari pemuda haus seks itu, karna pencahayaan disini sangat minim.

"Jangan menjadi lelaki yang sangat bajingan, bung."

"KEPARAT! SIAPA KAU? MAU MENJADI PAHLAWAN?!"

"Sebenarnya aku bukan pahlawan, tetapi menjadi pahlawan hanya untuk malam ini sepertinya menyenangkan."

"BRENG—AAAAAARRGGHH!"

Luhan melihat pertengkaran itu. seseorang itu memukuli pemuda yang hampir memperkosa Luhan dengan brutal hingga pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan mulutnya. Luhan ngeri melihatnya. tetapi pemuda brengsek itu memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Luhan meraih _stiletto_ didekatnya dan memukuli dua pemuda lain yang hendak menyerang seseorang penyelamat itu dari belakang dengan _higheels_ nya. Kedua pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan merasakan kepala mereka terhantam sesuatu yang lancip dan menyakitkan. Keduanya hendak melawan Luhan, namun dengan cepat si penyelamat —Luhan memanggilnya seperti itu— menendang perut kedua pemuda itu hingga tersungkur kepojok gang. Si penolong menginjak leher kedua pemuda itu dengan tekanan yang keras, hingga kedua pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara rintihan kesakitan tertahan.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menyewa para jalang, jangan memaksa wanita lain untuk memenuhi hasrat seks-mu, brengsek."

Luhan tersenyum lega dan menghapus kasar airmatanya. Akhirnya ada juga orang baik hati yang mau menolongnya. Pemuda manis itu merasa sangat lega sekarang.

Luhan menghampiri seseorang yang menyelamatkannya itu dan segera memeluknya dengan erat—seolah-olah dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan. _ya, dia memang menyelamatkan nyawaku dan harga diriku._

Luhan kembali menangis merasakan betapa nyamannya tubuh seseorang ini—mungkin ini efek karna Luhan sudah diselamatkan olehnya. Tubuhnya hangat dan harumnya sangat menenangkan. Luhan mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada orang itu berulang-ulang dengan suara yang serak.

"..terimakasih, terimakasih sudah menolongku.."

Luhan mendongak untuk melihat wajah penolongnya yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan Luhan langsung terperanjat menyadari siapa orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya sekaligus yang Ia peluk saat ini.

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat!

"Sehun…"

 **.**

…

 **-oOo-**

…

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **..**

 **a/n :**

 **TBC disaat yang gatepat, nyiahaha :v**

anjiranjir gue nulis apaan ini? -_- kenapa jadi drama begini, elah.

Abaikan aja kalo ada adegan yang mendrama bgt, hueehehe. Karna sejujurnya ini Cuma diketik selama sehari—beberapa jam, jadi wajar kalo rada aneh dan banyak typo. Maafkan daku yang penuh typo ini, kawan :') Akupun tidak mengedit ulang lagi, karna…males. Heheh.

Oh, kenapa banyak yg kira Suho adalah kakaknya Sehun? =_=a

Coba jelaskan padaku/?

Dan pada kepo tentang Suho juga. Ciyee, yang kepo sama abang gue/?

Pada nerror gue supaya banyakin moment Hunhan, duh guys..maaf sekali. Masih banyak yang harus dijelaskan dan lagipula Hunhan musuhan dulu baru nanti yang sweet-sweet (entah itu kapan-_-) wkwk.

Yaudahlah, gue lg keabisan kata-kata, bingung mau ngomong apalagi. **Yang jelas thanks a lot buat yg udah review. Kalian kece, mwah. Review lagi yap, sipp oke ;;) Ilysm 3**

 **p. s : gue fastupdate kan? Muehehe /plak**

 **pss : ada yang suka baca FF Horror, gore, suspense (yang bener-bener horror) ? mana coba? Nanti gue PM :D gue mau nanya-nanya wkwk.**

…

 **[Anggara; 19/08/2015]**


	6. Chapter 6

Anggara Dobby

 _ **Not Perfect**_

..

 **Adult content. Hardscene. Boring! BL. YAOI. Bullying! GangsterLife! FailedAction! Dirtytalk!**

 **HunHan—slight! Kaisoo and Chanbaek—**

 **Oh Sehun. Lu Han.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

…

…

 **..**

 **.**

"Sehun…"

Sehun memandang 'wanita' dihadapannya dengan sedikit bingung. Dia tidak mungkin salah dengar saat namanya digumamkan oleh wanita yang baru saja ia tolong. Omong-omong soal menolong, Sehun sangat geli pada dirinya sendiri yang entah kerasukan apa hingga mau menolong seorang perempuan malang yang hendak diperkosa tiga orang pemuda brengsek. Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah merasa kasihan dan perduli pada sekitarnya, namun kali ini melihat kejadian langsung saat seorang perempuan hendak diperkosa ramai-ramai membuat hatinya sedikit goyah. Ada rasa marah yang amat besar tersendiri saat menyaksikannya.

Menolong _**SANGAT**_ bukanlah gaya Oh Sehun—ingat, pakai cetak miring dan huruf tebal serta kapital disetiap hurufnya. dia bahkan lebih brengsek dari pemuda-pemuda yang ia hajar beberapa menit lalu hingga terkapar lemah itu. maka dari itu Sehun merasa geli dengan dirinya sendiri. Ternyata rasanya menolong itu…agak aneh. Dia merasa berbeda. Seperti bukan dirinya.

Sehun menyadari jika saat ini dirinya tengah dipeluk erat oleh seorang wanita yang baru saja Ia selamatkan. Pemuda tampan itu hendak mendorong kasar tubuh wanita ini yang telah lancang memeluknya, namun semua pergerakannya terasa terhenti. Aneh sekali, ada sesuatu yang menjalari masuk kedalam tubuh Sehun dan berpusat dijantungnya—menimbulkan efek detakan tidak karuan disana.

Sehun masih bungkam seraya memandang wanita dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Sehun jelaskan. Antara ingin marah karna sudah seenaknya menyentuh tubuh Sehun, dan juga disatu sisi, Sehun merasa kasihan melihat tampilan wanita itu sekarang. Rambutnya sangat berantakan dengan mata yang berair hingga sedikit _eyeliner_ dimatanya meluntur. Wajahnya juga terdapat kemerahan akibat tamparan salah satu pemuda tadi, dan terakhir bajunya yang sangat kusut. Dia benar-benar berantakan.

"Kau…tidak apa-apa?"

Sial, Sehun merasa ini bukan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya bersikap sangat sok pahlawan sekarang?

Wanita dihadapan Sehun yang ternyata adalah Luhan itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan melirik kesana-kemari dengan gelisah. Apa Sehun tidak mengenalinya?

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung. Dan Luhan yang melihat itu lantas sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun. "Keparat?" cicitnya.

Mata Sehun melebar mendengarnya. Apa katanya? _keparat_? Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, dan orang itu adalah…Luhan. tetapi apa wanita didepannya ini adalah si ayam kecil itu? Dia memandang Luhan dari pucuk kepalanya hingga ke bawah kakinya. Lalu berhenti pada wajahnya. Sehun memang merasa tidak asing pada wajah perempuan dihadapannya.

Benarkah itu Luhan? kenapa _–urgh-_ sangat can..tik? sial, Sehun bersihkan matamu sekarang teman!

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" geram Luhan risih. Apalagi saat mata Sehun tertuju pada bagian dadanya, urh Luhan sangat risih. Memalukan sekali dia bertemu si keparat Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan beberapa detik yang lalu ia memeluk Sehun. Luhan benar-benar merasa malu dan ingin berlari menjauh dari Sehun.

"Mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah seperti biasa. Terkesan tidak perduli dan dingin—namun dari nadanya, ia penasaran kenapa Luhan berpakaian macam wanita malam seperti ini.

Luhan memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah. "Hoseok yang melakukannya, aku disekap saat pulang sekolah tadi dan dia mendadaniku seperti ini lalu meninggalkanku disini."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Hoseok? Dia dan teman-temannya juga terkenal di OX 86. Jika Sehun dan teman-temannya dikenal karna sikap kejamnya maka Hoseok dan teman-temannya dikenal karna kejahilannya. Mereka selalu mengerjai seseorang dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mereka sangat senang membuat orang lain atau korbannya ditertawakan dan dipermalukan orang banyak. Banyak yang tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka, karna jika membuat kesalahan pada Hoseok dan teman-temannya maka siap-siap saja harga diri yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Jika aku tahu wanita itu adalah kau, aku tidak akan mau menolongmu." Ujar Sehun. "Kubiarkan saja tadi pemuda-pemuda itu memperkosamu. Aku menyesal telah membantumu."

Waktu Sehun terbuang sia-sia karna menolong Luhan. ini semua karna Kai yang memintanya datang kemari untuk menjebak musuh mereka yang kebetulan malam ini berada disini, alhasil dia bertemu (lagi) dengan Luhan. Sehun mengumpat, kenapa dia selalu dipertemukan dengan Luhan?

Luhan mengabaikan perkataan Sehun yang sedikit menusuk hatinya, dan melangkah cepat menyusul Sehun yang berbalik pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang Ia kenal disini, maka dari itu Sehun adalah harapan satu-satunya Luhan untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Persetan dengan Sehun yang membencinya! Luhan tidak perduli dan akan tetap mengikuti Sehun sampai pemuda itu mau menolongnya. Luhan tahu itu mustahil, mana mau orang macam Sehun berbaik hati padanya? Tetapi setidaknya Luhan akan mencoba.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan dengan susah payah mengikuti langkah cepat Sehun. pemuda manis itu merasa sedikit sakit pada kakinya yang saat ini tidak memakai alas kaki.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sehun dengan geram.

"Aku tidak tahu daerah ini, dan aku tidak mau berada disini. Hanya kau yang kukenal disini, kumohon bantu aku.." Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memelasnya, namun hanya dibalas decihan oleh pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kau pikir aku sudi membantumu untuk yang kedua kali? Pergilah menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak! Aku tetap akan mengikutimu sampai kau mau mengeluarkan aku dari tempat sialan ini." ucap Luhan bersikeras.

"Astaga, aku jadi sangat menyesal telah bertemu denganmu." Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan tanpa memerdulikan Luhan yang terus mengekor dibelakangnya. Inginnya dia menendang Luhan untuk menjauh, tetapi rasanya dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan itu. Sehun merogoh sakunya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dan itu sebuah panggilan dari Kai.

" _Kau dimana, bodoh?!"_ terdengar geraman dari Kai diseberang sana, sudah pasti Kai sedang kesal saat ini.

"Aku sedang menuju tempat yang kau minta. Jangan berbicara denganku memakai nada seperti itu, sialan."

" _Itu karna kau lamban! Cepatlah, sebelum para bajingan ini pergi."_

"Hn." Sehun hanya bergumam singkat lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Pemuda tinggi itu masuk kedalam sebuah gedung berlantai empat yang diketahui adalah _basecamp_ sang lawan. Tidak ada satupun penjaga yang berada disana membuat Sehun mudah masuk kedalamnya. Mungkin para bajingan itu merasa _basecamp_ -nya sangat aman, maka dari itu mereka tidak menyewa beberapa penjaga. Bodoh sekali mereka.

Sehun memakai sebuah topi hitam dikepalanya dan memasang _earphone_ ditelinganya. Itu bukan _earphone_ biasa, karna dengan alat itu Ia bisa terhubung dengan semua teman-temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada disini.

"Posisi kalian dimana?" tanya Sehun seraya melangkah masuk kedalam. Luhan masih mengekor dibelakangnya tanpa tahu apa-apa. Pemuda manis itu dengan polos memandang kearah Sehun yang menurutnya sedang berbicara sendirian. Lalu mengangguk-angguk saat melihat sebuah earphone ditelinga Sehun. _mungkin dia sedang menelepon_ —fikir Luhan.

" _Aku ada dilantai tiga. Pintu masuk disini menggunakan password, aku sedang melacaknya."_ Itu suara Baekhyun.

" _Aku dan Chen berada dilantai dua, tepatnya sebuah ruangan yang dijadikan sebuah club malam kecil-kecilan. Kami sedang mengawasi ahjussi tua itu."_ terdengar suara Chanyeol diseberang sana dan Sehun bisa menangkap jelas suara dentuman musik serta keramaian disana.

" _Aku sedang menuju lantai empat. Tuan Kiyoshi dan pengawal-pengawalnya berada disini, kau harus pergi kesini, Sehun."_ itu suara Kai.

" _Bagaimana kau bisa ke lantai empat jika dilantai tiga menggunakan password?!"_ tanya Baekhyun.

" _Itu mudah hyung, aku masuk kesini bersama seorang wanita. Kebetulan dia jalangnya tuan Kiyoshi."_

" _Apa kau tahu passwordnya?"_

" _Tidak. Karna aku percaya kau bisa melacaknya sendiri."_

Sehun mendengar Baekhyun mengumpat diseberang sana. Si mungil itu pasti kesal karna sikap bodoh Kai. "Apa cctv disini sudah kalian urusi?"

" _Tenang saja, Sehun. aku sudah melakukannya, hanya dilantai tiga-empat yang belum. Biar Baekhyun dan Kai yang melakukannya."_ Terdengar sahutan dari Chen kali ini.

" _Great_ , aku datang." hanya itu balasan Sehun dan setelahnya sambungan mereka terputus. Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah menjauh semakin masuk kedalam, dilantai dasar sangat sepi. Tidak ada orang satupun, hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan.

Omong-omong soal Luhan, Sehun seketika ingat jika si ayam kecil itu masih mengekorinya. Lantas, Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan saat itu pula tubuh Luhan menabrak bagian depan tubuhnya. Sehun menarik nafasnya agar tidak mengumpat pada bocah itu saat ini.

"Kau membalikan tubuh dengan tiba-tiba, jangan memarahiku! Itu salahmu!" ujar Luhan seakan tahu makna tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan Sehun untuknya.

"Apa kau akan tetap mengikuti?" tanya Sehun sinis.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Tentu saja, hanya kau yang aku ken—"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal jika esok kau tidak bisa bernafas lagi atau berakhir dirumah sakit?"

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku untuk mencoba membunuhku lagi?" Luhan memicingkan matanya pada Sehun. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu mendengus geli melihat ekspresi wajah aneh Luhan.

"Bukan aku yang akan membunuhmu." Jawab Sehun, "..tetapi musuh-musuhku."

Luhan sontak mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Apa maksudnya? Apa saat ini Sehun sedang menjalani sebuah misi berbahaya seperti yang Luhan tonton di film-film action? Luhan seketika ingat, hal itu bisa saja benar—mengingat Sehun sering terlibat perkelahian dan hal-hal kriminal.

Sehun tersenyum miring melihat keterdiaman Luhan. "Pergilah jika kau tidak mau terlibat dengan semua ini."

"Tapi aku.." Luhan menatap penampilannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin dia pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini, yang ada dirinya akan diperkosa ramai-ramai diluar sana. Disatu sisi, tidak mungkin juga ia ikut kedalam masalah Sehun. akan sangat berbahaya dan juga Luhan tidak mau terlibat apapun yang menyangkut kekerasan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Lagi-lagi waktunya terbuang sia-sia karna bocah tengik ini. Pemuda tampan itu berbalik, hendak meninggalkan Luhan—karna demi apapun, ia tidak sudi untuk mengurusi Luhan lama-lama. Tetapi sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya membuat Sehun dengan sangat geram kembali menghadap kearah Luhan. berani-beraninya anak itu menghentikan langkahnya! Dia bersikap seolah-olah sudah lama mengenal Sehun , hal itu membuat Sehun jengah dengan Luhan.

"Sehun…" Luhan kembali memandang kedalam matanya, membuat Sehun diliputi rasa-rasa yang asing. Nafasnya tiba-tiba saja memberat seiring dadanya yang serasa menyempit. Sial, ada apa dengan tubuhnya?

"Sudah berapa banyak kubilang agar tidak menyentuhku, sialan?" tanya Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Ma—maaf.." Luhan melepas tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan pelan. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasakan lembutnya kulit Luhan yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya.

 _Oh bajingan, bahkan kau mengatakan kulit si ayam kecil itu lembut! Sadarlah Sehun, sadar!_

"Pergilah ke mobilku, kau sudah tahu yang mana mobilku." Sehun melempar sebuah kunci mobil kearah Luhan yang langsung ditangkap oleh pemuda manis itu. lalu Sehun memberikan Luhan sebuah plastik kecil berisi sebuah bubuk berwarna ungu, yang diterima Luhan dengan bingung.

"Apa ini?" Luhan menatap benda ditangannya dengan bingung, "Kau tidak berniat menjadikanku pemakai narkoba 'kan?"

"Itu bukan narkoba, bodoh." Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas. Mana ada narkoba bubuk berwarna ungu? Bodoh sekali Luhan itu. "Itu Potasium sianida, jejalkan bubuk itu kemulut seseorang yang hendak macam-macam denganmu."

"Lalu apa efeknya?"

"Mereka akan mati."

Luhan meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Darimana Sehun mendapat benda berbahaya semacam ini?

"Bawalah mobilku kebelakang gedung ini, dan tunggu sampai aku datang. " ujar Sehun lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan memandang punggung tegap Sehun yang menghilang dibalik sebuah lorong. Seulas senyuman tipis terukir diwajah cantik Luhan. tanpa sadar Sehun sudah menolongnya untuk yang kedua kali—atau tiga kali, mengingat saat tawuran antar pelajar waktu itu, Sehun juga menyelamatkan dirinya. Entah tuhan sedang merencanakan hal apa, hingga selalu mempertemukan keduanya dalam keadaan yang berbahaya sehingga Sehun menjadi pihak penolong yang tidak disengaja untuk Luhan.

"Terimakasih, keparat. Terimakasih.."

 **..**

…

 **-oOo-**

…

 **..**

"Bung, mana kartu identitasmu?"

Sehun melirik sebuah tangan yang mendarat dibahunya, lalu beralih melirik tajam ke dua orang berandalan didepannya. Penampilan dua orang lelaki itu memang benar-benar khas berandalan kelas teri. Lihat saja caranya berpakaian dan wajahnya yang sok disangar-sangarkan.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu." ujar Sehun tenang. Dilantai dasar memang tidak ada satupun yang menjaga, tetapi saat ke lantai dua—tepatnya ditempat _club_ , akan ada banyak penjaga.

"Bedebah! Kau tidak boleh masuk." Lelaki itu sedikit tersulut emosi melihat wajah tenang Sehun dan membuang permen karet didalam mulutnya kehadapan Sehun. lihat, mereka memang berandal kelas teri!

Sehun memandang permen karet yang berada dikakinya dengan seringaian tipis. Lalu secepat kilat Sehun memukul rahang lelaki yang sudah dengan kurang-ajar menghinanya. Lelaki itu tersungkur kelantai dan mengerang. Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, Sehun melayangkan tendangannya ke wajahnya hingga lelaki itu mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Brengsek!" Lelaki yang satu ikut tersulut emosi melihat temannya tersungkur kelantai akibat tendangan Sehun. lantas, dia hendak menyerang Sehun namun dewi fortuna sedang mengutuknya, hingga keberuntungan tidak memihaknya. Sehun menarik kepala lelaki berandal itu dan membenturkannya beberapa kali didinding dengan keras.

Kedua lelaki berandal itu mengerang dan terkapar dilantai. Hal itu Sehun manfaatkan untuk menginjak dada keduanya hingga nafas kedua lelaki itu mulai melemah.

"Aku hanya ingin masuk, jangan menghalangiku." Sehun mengibaskan kakinya yang tengah dicengkeram oleh salah satu diantara lelaki berandal itu dan berjalan masuk kedalam _club_ dengan ringan. Dia disambut dengan dentuman musik keras dan pencahayaan yang terang dengan lampu beraneka warna. Netra tajamnya mengelilingi seluruh sudut ruangan, dan dia menemukan dua temannya yang duduk di sofa besar berwarna coklat tua dengan tiga orang wanita berdada besar yang mengelilinginya.

Sehun tersenyum miring dan mulai melangkah lebih dalam. "Hey, jadi selera kalian _noona_ - _noona_ berwajah badut?"

" _Siapa yang kau maksud?"_ terdengar sahutan Kai dari _earphone_ -nya.

" _Kau menyindirku?"_ kali ini suara Chanyeol.

" _Dimana kau?!"_ Chen bertanya. Sehun bisa melihat kepala Chen terangkat dan melirik-lirik kesekitar mencari dirinya.

"Aku sudah didalam _club_. Aku dimeja nomor empat, lebih baik kita tidak satu meja—aku malas mendekati jalang-jalang itu." balas Sehun.

" _YA! Siapa yang menyewa jalang disaat seperti ini?! Apakah itu Chanyeol?! jawab aku Sehun!"_

Sehun memejamkan matanya mendapati teriakan Baekhyun diseberang sana. Kai dan Chen terkekeh sementara Chanyeol mulai terdengar panik.

" _Baek, tidak. Aku tidak menyewa—mereka yang mendekati dan aku—"_

" _Tunggu aku menghajarmu Park!"_

Lalu terdengar suara 'Pip-pip' seperti suara sambungan telepon yang terputus. Sudah dipastikan itu adalah Baekhyun yang mematikan sambungan _walkie talkie_ berbentuk _earphone_ mereka.

" _Sial! Bagus, Sehun. Baekhyun marah padaku."_

"Itu salahmu, Park. Tunjukan aku dimana _ahjusshi_ tua yang bernama Yoshida Kashidawa itu?" tanya Sehun. dia tidak suka terlalu banyak basa-basi dan bicara yang tidak penting.

" _Jika dari mejamu berarti di arah jam sebelas."_

Sehun segera mencari targetnya. Dan dia melihat lelaki yang umurnya berkisar 45-tahunan tengah duduk di sofa besar yang dikelilingi banyak wanita dan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Mereka terlihat tertawa lebar seraya meminum banyak beberapa slot soju. Dia adalah Yoshida Kashidawa—target kedua setelah tuan Kiyoshi Saramura. Dua presdir di Jepang yang telah bersekutu mengambil alih perusahaan ayah Kai. Maka dari itu Sehun dan teman-temannya ditugaskan untuk memaksa mereka menandatangani file yang berisi untuk mengembalikan perusahaan ayah Kai sekaligus menyerahkan perusahaan mereka. Yoshida dan Kiyoshi memang sering berada di Seoul, karna di Seoul lah tempat mereka menyembunyikan beberapa dokumen perusahaan mereka.

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoshida saat merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. alis Sehun bertaut tidak suka melihat satu jalang mulai mendekatinya. Wanita dengan gaun merah ketat itu tersenyum pada Sehun yang dibalas tatapan super datar dari si empunya. Ah, Sehun benci didekati orang macam ini.

"Kelihatannya tidak ada yang menemanimu, tuan." Wanita itu membawa gelas _long island_ berisi cairan bening yang Sehun yakin adalah wine. Seketika Sehun memiliki ide untuk melemahkan Yoshida dengan cara cepat.

"Ya, dan aku butuh wanita untuk menemaniku." Sehun memandang wanita itu dengan senyum miringnya. Wanita itu tersipu melihat ketampanan Sehun yang tidak berkurang walau wajahnya sedikit tertutupi topi hitam.

"Kau tampan sekali."

Sehun menyentuh wajah wanita berambut pirang itu dengan terpaksa. "Dan kau cantik sekali.." jemari panjangnya membelai lembut pipi putih si wanita membuat wanita itu lemas. "Siapa namamu?"

"Eunsol, tuan."

"Baiklah Eunsol, apa kau mau menemani malamku?"

" _YA! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?! Tugasmu bukan untuk meniduri jalang!"_ Sehun menggeram rendah mendengar Chen berseru kesal. Sehun lupa belum mematikan sambungan _walkie talkie_ -nya.

" _Waw, Sehun. apa sekarang kau mulai mencoba seks?"_ itu suara Chanyeol.

"Ini bagian rencanaku. Kau diam saja, sialan." Bisik Sehun penuh penekanan. Dia kembali tersenyum tidak tulus saat Eunsol menatapnya bingung.

" _Baiklah, baik. Lakukan menurut caramu, Sehunna."_

Ingatkan Sehun untuk mencekik Chen habis ini. Panggilan konyol macam apa itu? _Sehunna_? Oh, _bitch please_.

Sehun menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menendang jauh-jauh wanita dihadapannya ini yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun dengan manja. Apa wanita sekarang memang agresif semua?

"Dimana kita akan bermalam, tuan?" Eunsol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun.

' _Bahkan dalam mimpi saja kau tidak berhak bermalam denganku.'_

"Terserahmu saja." Tanpa sepengetahuan Eunsol, Sehun tengah membuka satu plastik kecil yang berisi bubuk sianida, dan membalurkan kejari-jemarinya sendiri. Lalu saat Eunsol hendak mencium bibir Sehun, dengan cepat Sehun menahan bibir Eunsol dengan satu jemarinya yang sudah dia balurkan sianida.

"Aku tidak suka _French kiss_ ditempat ramai." Sehun menyentuh bibir Eunsol dengan jemarinya dan dengan sengaja meratakan bubuk sianida dibibir wanita itu. "..Aku lebih suka ditempat tertutup dan berlanjut ke sesi yang panas."

Nafas Eunsol memberat—terlihat mulai bernafsu karna perlakuan Sehun. "Baiklah, ayo kita segera pergi dari sini."

"Sebelum kita pergi. Aku ingin minta satu hal padamu, kau lihat lelaki yang disana?" Sehun menunjuk kearah Yoshida dan Eunsol mengangguk. "Itu pamanku, dan dia sedang berulang tahun sekarang. Aku belum memberikannya hadiah, maka dari itu aku ingin kau menciumnya sebagai hadiah dariku."

"Apa?"

"Ya, dia pasti senang dicium oleh wanita cantik dan menggoda sepertimu." Sehun dengan sengaja meremas payudara Eunsol membuat wanita itu mendesah singkat. "Setelah itu, kau boleh balik kesini dan kita segera ke Apartmenku."

"Baiklah, kalau itu bisa membuatku bisa bersamamu." Eunsol mengedipkan matanya kearah Sehun dan beranjak dari sana. Mulai mendekati Yoshida.

" _Aku akan melihat rencanamu, Sehun.."_ suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar lewat _earphone_.

Sehun menyeringai saat melihat Eunsol dengan mudah mencium Yoshida, dan lelaki tua itu tampaknya sangat menikmati berciuman dengan Eunsol. Terlihat dari tangannya yang mulai menjalar kemana-mana.

"Teruslah lumat, Yoshida..hingga kau tidak bisa bernafas lagi." gumam Sehun. pemuda tinggi itu mulai berdiri saat Yoshida dan Eunsol menyudahi ciuman mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, Yoshida mulai menggigil. Dan lelaki itu terjatuh kelantai seraya berteriak kesakitan. Para wanita didekatnya dan rekan-rekannya mulai panik dan mendekatinya, begitupula Eunsol yang terlihat terkejut.

Sehun membuka topinya dan memakaikannya pada salah seorang yang dia ketahui adalah rekan Yoshida. Setelah itu Sehun melangkah mulai keluar dari _club_.

" _Wah! Jadi itu rencanamu?! Hebat, seperti biasanya."_ Ujar Chen diseberang sana.

"Kalian seret Yoshida kelantai empat saat keadaan mulai kacau. Aku menunggu didepan pintu _club_." tukas Sehun.

Keadaan didalam mulai panik. Beberapa wanita jalang disana menuduh Eunsol yang meracuni Yoshida karna setelah menciumnya, Yoshida menjadi kejang-kejang. Eunsol memprotes tidak terima dan menunjuk lelaki bertopi hitam yang menyuruhnya untuk mencium Yoshida. Sayangnya itu bukan Sehun, dan yang memakai topi hitam milik Sehun saat ini adalah rekan Yoshida sendiri. Hingga terjadi kesalah-pahaman dan rekan-rekan Yoshida yang lain mulai mengeroyok lelaki yang tidak bersalah itu. sebagian rekan Yoshida membela lelaki yang dipakaikan topi oleh Sehun, sebagian lagi menuduhnya. Hingga mereka bertengkar satu sama lain.

Chanyeol dan Chen yang melihat keberhasilan rencana Sehun, membawa Yoshida yang mulai drop tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun karna semuanya tengah sibuk adu pukul. Sebelum keluar, Chanyeol menaruh dua _handgun_ dimejanya—agar orang-orang didalam sana menggunakannya, dan pada akhirnya mereka saling menembak, membunuh.

"Rencanamu berhasil. Mereka semua sedang berkelahi saat ini." Chanyeol dan Chen tiba didepan pintu masuk _club_ seraya menyeret Yoshida yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku jaketnya, dan mengunci pintu _club_. Berterimakasihlah pada dua lelaki berandal tadi yang menyerahkan kunci ruang _club_ secara sukarela pada Sehun. "Biarlah mereka saling membunuh didalam sana."

"Ayo kita bekukan Kiyoshi sekarang."

…

 **-oOo-**

…

"Baekhyun, Apa password dilantai tiga?"

" _ByunBaekhyun."_

"Hei, aku bertanya tentang passwordnya. Bukan namamu, bodoh." Chen menggerutu.

" _Itu passwordnya! Aku sudah menggantinya. Aku tidak bodoh, bodoh."_ Baekhyun balas menggerutu diseberang sana.

"Sehun, passwordnya adalah ByunBaekhyun. Si pendek itu sudah menggantinya." Ujar Chen dan mengabaikan protesan tidak terima Baekhyun diseberang sana, karna sudah mengatainya 'Si pendek'.

"Kau dimana saat ini?" Sehun bertanya seraya mengelap tangannya menggunakan tissue basah. Menghilangkan jejak sianida dan juga membersihkan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk meremas dada Eunsol.

" _Aku sedang mengurus beberapa orang disini. Kalian ke lantai empat saja duluan, Kai sedang terjebak disana."_ jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun, Chen serta Chanyeol segera menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke lantai paling atas. Yoshida masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dirangkulan Chanyeol. Sehun memang sengaja hanya memberinya sianida dengan dosis rendah agar lelaki itu tetap hidup sampai bisa menandatangani dokumen mereka. Hanya menunggu tiga jam lagi, maka Yoshida akan segera sadar.

" _Kalian sudah berhasil menangkap Yoshida?"_ Suara Kai tiba-tiba terdengar setelah tidak muncul beberapa kali saat percakapan diantara mereka berlima.

" _Yes_ , bung."

" _Chanyeol hyung, tolong bawa dia kekamar 12, Disana kosong. Chen dan Sehun datanglah ke kamar 20, tuan Kiyoshi berada dikamar 21."_

"Kau jadi pintar sekali memerintah sekarang." Dengus Sehun. dia dan Chen berjalan berlainan arah dengan Chanyeol. terlihat ada beberapa penjaga yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar 21. Sudah pasti mereka sedang menjaga tuan besar mereka yang berada didalam.

"Aku sudah didepan kamar 20." Ujar Sehun pada Kai. Dia dan Chen pura-pura membungkuk formal pada para penjaga yang melihat mereka dengan curiga. Chen terkekeh-kekeh seraya memukul-mukul bahu Sehun dengan pelan. Dan Sehun hanya balas tersenyum kecil pada para penjaga itu, "Temanku mabuk.."

Penjaga itu kembali memandang kearah depan, tidak lagi kearah mereka. Menandakan jika mereka percaya pada keduanya.

Pintu kamar 20 terbuka, dan Kai langsung menarik tangan keduanya untuk masuk kedalam. Didalam kamar itu terdapat seorang wanita yang sedang berbaring dilantai dengan keadaan setengah telanjang.

"A-ah dia hanya jalang yang mengganggu rencana kita. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memukulnya hingga pingsan." Kai mengusap tengkuknya canggung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Ayo cepat kita selesaikan semua ini. Aku ingin segera kembali ke Apartmenku." Tukas Sehun yang memang sudah merasa gerah dan bosan.

Tiga pemuda itu berjalan menuju balkon dan melewati pagar pembatas untuk bisa sampai ke balkon kamar milik Kiyoshi. Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk menengok kebawah, dan disana Ia melihat mobilnya sudah terparkir dibelakang gedung ini. Ternyata si ayam kecil Luhan menuruti perintahnya juga.

"Si tua itu sedang bercinta." Bisik Chen yang mengintip melalui celah kecil dari gorden yang tertutup.

Kai mengarahkan batu besar yang sedari tadi Ia genggam kearah kaca jendela kamar itu. dan selanjutnya batu berukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa itu terlempar ke kaca jendela hingga kaca itu menjadi hancur dengan suara pecahan yang sangat keras. Terdengar suara pekikan terkejut dari dalam kamar itu.

Kai, Sehun dan Chen segera masuk melalui jendela yang sudah hancur itu kedalam. Diatas ranjang berukuran besar, seorang lelaki berusia 50-tahunan memandang ketiganya dengan terkejut. Begitupula dua wanita yang sedang menemani Kiyoshi, mereka tampak ketakutan dan sama terkejut. Dua wanita itu beringsut mundur ke pojok ruangan seraya menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut putih tebal.

"Ka—kalian…" Kiyoshi menunjuk-nunjuk wajah mereka dengan panik. "PENJAGA! PENJAGA!" Lelaki itu berteriak memanggil-manggil penjaganya dengan kencang, persis seperti seorang wanita yang baru saja melihat hantu.

"Selamat malam, tuan Kiyoshi yang terhormat." Sapa Kai dengan senyumannya.

"Mau apa kalian?! Pergilah bocah!" Kiyoshi mencoba meraih-raih sebuah pistol dari atas meja nakasnya. Dia tahu siapa ketiga pemuda ini. Salah satu diantaranya adalah anak dari orang yang sudah ia khianati. Dan Kiyoshi tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya.

"Kau takut, hm?" Sehun merampas pistol yang hendak diraih Kiyoshi dengan cepat, membuat Kiyoshi memandangnya dengan murka. Suara gedoran pintu dan para penjaga yang memanggil-manggil nama Kiyoshi membuat ketiga pemuda itu tidak gentar untuk membekukan si brengsek Kiyoshi.

"Ikutlah dengan kami, atau kau akan berakhir disini dengan kepalamu yang berlubang."

Kiyoshi menahan nafasnya melihat tiga _handgun_ yang disodorkan didepan wajahnya. Membayangkan benda itu mengoyak isi kepalanya membuat dirinya mual dalam ketakutan. Apa sekarang dia sedang diancam oleh tiga bocah SMU? Yang bahkan belum lulus ujian? Terdengar menggelikan sekali. Namun Kiyoshi tahu, anak-anak ini tidak pernah bermain-main dalam ucapannya.

"tuan Kiyoshi! Tuan Kiyoshi!"

Chen menggeram rendah mendengar penjaga-penjaga Kiyoshi yang sangat berisik. Dengan kesal, ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan menembakan pelurunya kearah mulut Kiyoshi yang terbuka hendak berbicara.

"ARGGHHH!"

"JONGDAE!" Sehun dan Kai berteriak bersamaan. Akan gagal rencana mereka jika Kiyoshi mati. Chen itu bodoh atau apa sih?

" _Calm down, dude_. Itu hanya obat bius, bukan peluru asli. Ayo kita bawa si tua ini." Chen menyeringai seraya memapah tubuh Kiyoshi berjalan menuju balkon. Sehun dan Kai menghela nafas lega, Chen tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan.

"HEY!"

Ketiga pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati banyak penjaga berpakaian hitam sudah berhasil mendobrak pintu. Para penjaga itu kalut melihat tuan besarnya yang kini tidak sadarkan diri dalam kukungan tiga pemuda yang menggenggam _handgun_ ditangan mereka.

"Ayo kejar kami." Kai melambaikan tangannya dan mereka mulai berlari menuju balkon.

…

 **..**

…

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah setelah mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang sangat keras dari atas gedung. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari mobil Sehun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Sebuah jendela disalah satu kamar yang berada dilantai empat terlihat pecah, dan tidak lama Luhan melihat seseorang muncul dibalkon dengan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang mengepungnya.

Mata Luhan melebar saat melihat wajah seseorang itu dengan jelas. "Sehun?"

"O-oh?!" Luhan bertambah panik melihat Sehun diatas sana yang mencoba turun kebawah seraya mengarahkan _handgun_ ditangannya kearah para penjaga. Luhan memejamkan matanya mendengar suara tembakan yang dilontarkan Sehun untuk para penjaga itu.

"Tidak! Sehun! JANGAN!" Luhan berteriak kencang melihat kenekatan Sehun yang melompat kebawah. Luhan tidak berani melihatnya. Sehun tidak akan selamat! Melompat dari lantai empat? Yang benar saja, pemuda berwajah dingin itu pasti akan mati.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan membuka sedikit matanya saat mendengar suara dingin itu. Pemuda manis itu membelalakan matanya melihat Sehun sudah berada dihadapannya seraya membersihkan jaketnya yang terlihat terkena sedikit kotoran. "Kau…bagaimana bisa?" Luhan bertanya dengan bingung. Ia melihat kearah lantai empat dimana para penjaga itu masih berada disana seraya menatap mereka, lalu memandang Sehun lagi.

"Itu tidak penting. Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini!" Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. "Mereka akan mengejar kita."

Luhan melirik kearah pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Sehun. kenapa rasanya sangat aneh seperti ini?

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan saat menyadari Ia menyentuh si ayam kecil itu. Mereka segera masuk kedalam mobil, dan saat itulah Luhan menyadari jika tangan Sehun terluka dan berlumuran banyak darah. Wajah Sehun tetap terlihat tenang bahkan saat menyetir dengan tangan yang terluka.

"Tanganmu.." Luhan hendak menyentuh tangan Sehun yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun. Luhan menarik kembali tangannya, tidak jadi menyentuh tangan Sehun.

"Jangan perdulikan aku." Tukas Sehun singkat.

"Tanganmu terluka! Biar aku saja yang menyetir. Kau pasti merasa sakit 'kan?" ujar Luhan.

"Apa kau bisa menyetir dengan baik saat mereka semua mengejarmu?" ucap Sehun tanpa melirik kearah Luhan.

Luhan menoleh ke luar jalan, disana terlihat beberapa mobil yang melaju kencang mengejar mereka. Luhan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Dia benar-benar sudah terlibat dengan urusan Sehun yang berbahaya ini.

"Tembak mobil yang mendekati mobilku, dengan begitu kau sudah membantuku." Sehun menyodorkan sebuah revolver kearah Luhan yang diterima Luhan dengan ragu-ragu. Luhan memandang revolver itu dengan raut gelisah. "Aku tidak bisa membunuh orang! Aku bukan pembunuh!"

"Kubilang tembak mobilnya, bukan orangnya—jika kau bisa menembak orangnya, itu lebih bagus." Sehun menggeram rendah, kesal dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi penakut itu. "Atau aku akan menurunkanmu disini."

"Baik, baik! Akan kulakukan." Ujar Luhan dengan cepat. Pemuda manis itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak percaya, aku memegang revolver saat ini.." gumamnya kagum.

Suara klakson mobil-mobil yang mengejar mereka bersahut-sahutan kencang membuat Sehun menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Luhan sontak berteriak keras merasakan organ dalamnya yang serasa ingin keluar saat Sehun melaju dengan kecepatan hebat.

"Tembak mereka, sialan!" seru Sehun.

"Aku tidak pandai menggunakan pistol!"

"Lakukan saja Luhan!" Luhan menciut mendengar bentakan Sehun serta wajah marahnya yang begitu menyeramkan dimata Luhan. kenapa Sehun mengerikan sekali sih?

Luhan masih dengan jantung berdebar keras, mengarahkan revolvernya keluar jendela mobil dan menembakan peluru dengan asal kearah mobil-mobil yang mendekati mereka. Kini suara tembakan peluru dan juga deru mesin mobil saling bersahut-sahutan dijalan.

"MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU!"

Sehun memutar bolamatanya jengah melihat sikap Luhan. disaat seperti ini pun dia masih bisa meminta maaf pada orang lain—terlebih orang yang sedang berusaha membunuh mereka. Entah Luhan terlalu polos atau bodoh, Sehun rasa keduanya.

Sehun menginjak pedal gasnya dan menyetir dalam kecepatan diatas rata-rata, membuat Luhan kembali berteriak. Kenapa Sehun itu senang sekali membuatnya dalam keadaan menderita?

…

 **-oOo-**

…

Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat didekat sebuah halte setelah memastikan para pengawal Kiyoshi dan Yoshida sudah tidak mengejarnya. Pemuda itu menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jemarinya, merasa lega. Sehun melirik kearah seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya, Luhan. Dia melihat bahu Luhan bergetar dan beberapa kali tangannya mengusap matanya sendiri dengan isakan-isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Jantungku rasanya sudah jatuh kebawah, kau menyetir dengan kecepatan mengerikan, brengsek." Luhan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun.

Sehun mendengus geli melihat mata Luhan yang semakin menyeramkan dengan _eyeliner_ yang sudah luntur dan juga hidungnya yang memerah. Belum lagi rambut palsunya yang begitu berantakan, Sehun rasanya ingin tertawa—namun tidak bisa.

"Dasar cengeng!" ejek Sehun.

"Jangan mengataiku cengeng! Aku tidak menangis! Aku hanya takut." protes Luhan mengusap kasar matanya. Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas mendengar alibi Luhan yang jelas-jelas tidak berguna untuknya itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun melihat Luhan yang memegang dada palsunya sendiri. Sehun risih sekali melihatnya.

"Aku tidak nyaman dengan benda ini, aku mau melepasnya." Luhan berusaha memasukan tangannya kedalam gaun hitamnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu didadanya, namun Sehun segera membentaknya lagi.

"Jangan lakukan itu bodoh! Akan terlihat aneh jika seorang wanita tanpa payudara."

"Aku bukan wanita, keparat."

"Lihat tampilanmu sekarang. Kau seorang wanita saat ini, biarlah seperti itu dulu." Sehun memijat keningnya pusing. Kenapa dia selalu terlibat dengan Luhan? dan yang lebih menggelikan lagi, kenapa sekarang dia membiarkan Luhan duduk disampingnya? Sehun merasa otaknya berputar-putar sekarang.

Luhan menggerutu dengan wajah memerah matang, "Bilang saja kau ingin melihat dada besar menggelikan ini. Dasar mesum."

"Aku seperti bersama seorang jalang saat ini."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada kepala Sehun, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat memandang Luhan dengan mata tajamnya. "Apa kau mau menyentuhku?" desis Sehun pelan.

Luhan menarik kembali tangannya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil, menggerutu.

"Apa kau mau menyentuhku?" "Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku, ayam kecil." "Jangan menyentuhku! Cih, kau fikir kau berharga sekali sampai aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu?"

Sehun melotot kesal melihat Luhan yang menggerutu mengikuti gaya berbicaranya. Berani sekali bocah itu mengejeknya! Sehun menyentil kening Luhan membuat pemuda yang masih menggerutu itu memekik sakit.

"YA!"

"Keluar!" desis Sehun.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Luhan tidak terima.

"Aku sudah membawamu keluar dari daerah tadi, sekarang keluarlah dari mobilku."

"Tapi—"

"Keluar, _little chicken!"_

Luhan mencebikan bibirnya kesal dan segera keluar dari McLaren milik Sehun. Dia menghentakan kakinya kesal saat Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya, Sehun benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri didekat halte yang sudah sepi seperti ini. Pemuda itu memang jahat sekali, dan Luhan benar-benar membencinya.

"Sehun keparat! Mati saja kau!" umpat Luhan.

Luhan berjalan menuju bangku yang terdapat dihalte, kakinya terasa sakit karna tidak memakai alas kaki. Luhan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, udara malam ini masih sama seperti kemarin. Tidak bersahabat dan sangat dingin. Luhan agak menggigil karna pakaian yang Ia kenakan saat ini sangatlah terbuka.

"Aku tidak percaya malam ini adalah malam yang paling sial dalam hidupku.." Luhan menunduk dan memainkan jemari kakinya yang tidak tertutup apapun. Dia memandang pergelangan tangannya yang tadi sempat digenggam oleh Sehun. rasanya masih aneh dan membuat Luhan tergelitik.

"Mmh?" Luhan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali merasakan ada sebuah benda hangat yang kini menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia melihat sebuah jaket hitam sudah terpasang ditubuhnya dan menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berdiri disampingnya tanpa mau memandangnya.

"Kau sudah membantuku malam ini, Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan melebarkan senyumnya dan segera berdiri dihadapan Sehun. "Terimakasih, keparat. Terimakasih. Aku tahu kau akan membantuku lagi, hehe." Luhan melebarkan cengiran polosnya yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Sehun.

Sehun menunjuk tangan Luhan yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya dengan erat, dan Luhan yang mengerti itu segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Ya, ya, aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu." Tukas Luhan dengan malas.

"Ayam kecil yang pintar." Sehun tersenyum palsu untuk satu detik, dan setelah itu kembali pada raut datarnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti anak ayam?" gumam Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Lalu segera berlari saat menyadari Sehun sudah berjalan jauh menuju mobilnya. "Hey keparat! Tunggu aku!"

…

…

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Aku sedang mengurus sesuatu sebentar."

" _Sesuatu yang penting?"_

"Mungkin…iya." Jawab Sehun ragu-ragu.

" _Baiklah, kami menunggumu di rumah Chen."_

Sehun melepaskan _earphone_ ditelinganya dan kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya. Dia mendengus geli. _Sesuatu yang penting?_ Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang tertidur pulas disebelahnya. sebagian rambut coklat keemasan palsunya menutupi sebagian wajah Luhan. membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan asli.

"Kau bahkan tidak penting sekali untukku." Tukas Sehun. "Tetapi kenapa sebegitu bodohnya aku hingga mau mengantarmu pulang dan mengabaikan teman-temanku?" Sehun bermonolog disertai dengusan-dengusan sinis.

Sehun meraih sebuah hoodie merah milik Baekhyun yang tertinggal dimobilnya dan menaruh hoodie itu di bagian paha Luhan yang terbuka karna gaun yang dikenakan memang benar-benar sangat pendek. Entah untuk alasan apa Sehun melakukan itu, dia pun tidak tahu.

Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya saat sudah sampai di depan rumah Luhan. Si ayam kecil itu sempat memberitahu jalan menuju rumahnya tadi, jadi Sehun tidak mungkin salah jalan. Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang masih tertidur. Apa dia selalu seperti itu? Tidur tanpa memperdulikan dimana dia berada? Oh baiklah, itu bukan urusanmu Sehun.

"Hey, _little chicken_. Bangunlah!"

Luhan tidak bergerak.

"Kita sudah sampai dirumahmu. Cepat turun dari mobilku!"

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Sehun menggeram kesal. Mungkin Sehun bisa menambah satu julukan untuk Luhan, 'kerbau kecil' itu terdengar bagus juga.

Luhan menggeliat kecil dan menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Sehun. Pemuda manis itu masih terlelap seolah-olah dia sedang tertidur dikamarnya saat ini. Sehun mengarahkan tangannya kewajah Luhan, Ia menyibak rambut palsu Luhan yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu. Dan saat itulah Sehun merasa waktu terhenti ketika wajah Luhan yang tengah tertidur itu terlihat jelas dihadapannya.

Apa semua orang ketika tertidur akan terlihat sangat indah seperti ini?

Sehun menahan nafasnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia memandangi wajah Luhan lamat-lamat, dari mulai matanya yang terpejam lalu turun ke hidung serta philtrum mungilnya, Pipinya yang terlihat sangat halus ketika disentuh, dan terakhir ke bibir kecil Luhan yang berwarna merah muda alami. Tidak ada bagian yang terlewat dari pandangan Sehun. Luhan terlihat…sangat indah.

"Kurasa mataku mulai rusak." Gumam Sehun. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya singkat untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran menggelikan diotaknya.

Sehun kembali mengarahkan tangannya kewajah Luhan. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja gatal untuk mencoba menyentuh pipi Luhan. Ya, Sehun merasa bukan hanya matanya saja yang rusak tetapi otaknya juga rusak.

Tangan Sehun sudah berhasil mendarat dipipi Luhan. rasanya sangat lembut dan…membuat dada Sehun berdebar-debar kencang.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kau bertingkah seperti remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta! Kau menyebut mereka adalah orang tolol. Apa sekarang kau menjadi orang tolol, Sehun-ah?_

Dan saat itu pula kesadaran Sehun kembali, Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan cukup keras. "Hey, ayam kecil! Ayo bangun!"

"Mmh—kau berisik sekali, keparat." Luhan bergumam.

Sehun mendecakan lidahnya geram. "Sampai kapan kau akan tidur dimobilku huh?" Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan dengan keras membuat Luhan berhasil membuka matanya dan segera menepis tangan Sehun dengan kesal.

"Kau menamparku.." Luhan mengusap-ngusap pipinya sendiri yang agak memerah karna tepukan keras Sehun.

"Keluar dari mobilku! Kau sudah sampai dirumahmu."

Luhan kembali melebarkan senyum _childish_ -nya. Mood-nya berubah sangat cepat, itu membuat Sehun heran, sebenarnya makhluk seperti apa Luhan ini. "Terimakasih keparat, kau sudah banyak menolongku malam ini."

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah angkuhnya. "Aku muak mendengar kata terimakasih darimu."

"Aku akan mentraktirmu _bubble tea_ , karna kau sudah mengantarku pulang. Bagaimana?" Luhan memandang Sehun masih dengan senyum kekanakannya.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku, dengan begitu kau sudah membalas kebaikanku." Sehun kembali mengibaskan tangannya, membuat _gesture_ mengusir Luhan keluar dari mobilnya. Luhan merubah ekspresi wajahnya, dia memandang Sehun dengan jengkel. Anak itu tidak bisa bersikap lebih bersahabat sedikit sepertinya.

"Oh! Jaketnya!" seru Luhan menyadari jika dirinya masih memakai jaket hitam milik Sehun. Luhan memanggil-manggil Sehun yang baru saja tancap gas dari hadapannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia saja, karna Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku tidak perduli siapa kau, keparat. Yang terpenting bagiku, kau adalah…penyelamatku." Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh jaket milik Sehun yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sehun sudah banyak menolongnya hari ini. Jika tidak ada Sehun, mungkin saat ini Luhan sudah terkapar dipinggir jalan.

Luhan tertawa kecil menyadari malam ini Ia lewatkan dengan kejadian-kejadian mengejutkan bersama Sehun. lalu pemuda itu berlari menuju halaman rumahnya. Kyungsoo pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

…

 **-oOo-**

…

Sehun melangkah kedalam rumahnya dan langsung disambut dengan beberapa pelayan yang membungkuk padanya. Para pelayan itu menyapanya dengan ramah yang tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Sehun. Ia melihat kesekeliling rumahnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali sejak Ia meninggalkan rumah ini selama setahun. Sejak kembali dari Amerika, Sehun memang memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di Apartmen, dan untungnya tidak ada yang melarang sama sekali.

 _Yaa, karna memang tidak ada yang perduli denganku…_

Sehun memandang sebuah foto besar yang berada diruang keluarga. Foto yang berisi dirinya, Ayahnya, Kakaknya, dan juga..Ibunya. foto itu diambil saat Sehun berusia 13 tahun, dan kini Ia sudah berusia 17 tahun.

Sehun tersenyum memandang wajah mendiang Ibunya disana. senyum yang belum pernah Ia tunjukan pada siapapun, dan juga senyuman yang sudah lama tidak tercipta diwajahnya. Sehun sangat merindukan Ibunya. Hidupnya terasa sangat menyedihkan tanpa wanita itu disisinya. Sehun sadar, dirinya bukanlah apa-apa tanpa sang Ibu. Semua ketidak-adilan yang dialami Sehun karna kepergian Ibunya. Tidak ada lagi yang menyayanginya seperti Ibunya.

" _Eomma_.."

Semakin Sehun memandangi wajah ibunya, maka semakin besar rasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun yakin dia tidak bersalah atas meninggalnya Ibu, tetapi rasa bersalah itu semakin tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Rasa bersalah itu menggerogoti tubuh Sehun, membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam lubang keputus-asaan.

Sehun sangat menyukai mata Ibunya. Terlihat sangat indah dengan manik coklat cerah, membuatnya terlihat seperti selalu berbinar dan bersinar. Dan akhir-akhir ini Sehun menemukan seseorang dengan mata yang mirip sekali dengan mata Ibunya. Seseorang yang sialnya sangat ingin Sehun jauhi.

Seseorang yang membuat Sehun benci padanya saat pertama kali bertemu.

Dan orang itu adalah..Luhan.

Dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Ibunya. Sehun benci mengatakan ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbohong jika dia menyukai mata Luhan—hanya karna mirip dengan mata ibunya, oke? Tidak ada makna lain. Setiap melihat mata Luhan maupun bertatapan dengannya, maka Sehun seperti melihat mendiang Ibunya. Sehun tidak bisa memandang Luhan dengan lama, karna Sehun khawatir sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan terjadi.

"Ada apa hingga kiranya kau **pulang** , Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto keluarganya, dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia menemukan seorang pemuda tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin tidak bersahabatnya.

Itu kakaknya.

"Aku tidak akan lama disini, _**hyung.**_ " Sehun dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'hyung' dan tersenyum kecil pada pemuda itu. bagaimanapun juga dia adalah kakak kandungnya, walau selama ini pemuda itu (mungkin) tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai adik.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Pemuda berkulit seputih susu sama halnya seperti Sehun itu membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh. "Lebih bagus lagi jika kau langsung pergi sekarang juga, Sehun."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mendengarnya. Jika ada pepatah mengatakan; Rumah adalah tempat dimana kau merasa disayangi; tetapi bagi Sehun pepatah itu tidak berlaku untuknya. Rumah adalah tempat dimana dirinya merasa dibenci dan tidak dianggap menjadi seorang anggota keluarga oleh keluarganya sendiri. Bukankah sangat menyedihkan hidupnya?

" _Jika sikapmu terus seperti itu, kuyakin tidak akan ada yang mau menyayangimu, keparat."_

Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan kemarin malam terngiang diotaknya. Sehun menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas, membentuk sebuah seringaian tipis.

"Kalaupun aku berubah menjadi malaikat sekalipun, keadaan menyedihkan ini tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu, Ayam kecil."

 **..**

…

 **-oOo-**

…

 **..**

 _ **Tobecontinued..**_

…

 **a/n :**

Hai? Ada yang kangen sama aku?

Mau peluk aku?

Ohaha, hayu atuh, dengan senang hati kalau mau peluk aku mah ;33 cium juga boleh ehehe.

 **/abaikan ketidak-jelasan diatas/**

Ceritanya makin ngebosenin kayaknya nih=_= gue gatau ngetik apaan itu wkwk. Ah iya, chapter ini cuma ngeceritain malemnya Luhan sama sehun doang yaa. Banyak moment Hunhan-nnya kan? MUEHEHEHE.

Untuk Kaisoo—sowreeh, mereka Cuma slight disini. Jadi maap ya maap, kalo ada yg haus moment Kaisoo :D

Dan juga gue mau mintaa maaf buat yang minta FF Kaisoo yang oneshoot, 89,5 TRFM sama Three idiots—gue belum bisa apdet :(( tapi ketiga ff itu sedang dalam proses. Gue beneran sibuk aned sekarang :(( jadi ngerasa bersalah sama yang minta gue rajin apdet kayak dulu. MAAP JUGA KALO BANYAK TYPO, GUE NGGA EDIT LAGI DUH. Maap, maap, karna gue tbtb menghilang beberapa minggu ini macem hantu dan balik dengan chap tidakjelas-_-

...terakhir, maukah kalian memaafkan segala kesalahan-kesalahanku dan tetap review?:'))

 **Well, see you in the next chapter:D**

 **Yosh! Lafyu guys :***

 **[05/09/2015] [Anggara Dobby]**


	7. Chapter 7

Anggara Dobby

 _ **Not Perfect**_

..

 **Adult content. Hardscene. Boring! BL. YAOI. Bullying! GangsterLife! FailedAction!**

 **HunHan—slight! Kaisoo and Chanbaek—**

 **Oh Sehun. Lu Han.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

* * *

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau kecilkan sedikit besar matamu itu?" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya diwajah Kyungsoo, memberi _gesture_ agar sepupunya itu berekspresi seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Sejak lima menit kepulangan Luhan, Kyungsoo masih betah membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu kearah Luhan. memandang Luhan seolah-olah dia datang dari planet lain.

Dan itu membuat Luhan agak risih—juga takut.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya membuka suara. Masih dengat mata membulat, dia memperhatikan penampilan Luhan yang seperti perempuan malam itu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa bereekspresi banyak seperti berteriak saat melihat Luhan atau memanggil paman Kim untuk mengusir perempuan — yang ternyata Luhan— yang sembarang masuk kedalam rumahnya, dia hanya cukup membesarkan ukuran matanya, dan Luhan sudah tahu ekspresi macam apa itu. terkejut.

Sementara Luhan tengah berusaha melepaskan benda-benda aneh yang melekat ditubuhnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan jengkel. "Aku di _bully_. Lebih baik aku dipukuli sepertimu, daripada harus didandani seperti ini dan ditinggalkan di area para jalang. Ini hari tersialku, Kyung."

"Luhan hyung.." Kyungsoo mendesah, memandang Luhan dengan prihatin. "Sekolah itu memang buruk sekali, sebaiknya kita harus cepat pindah dari sana."

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu." sahut Luhan. dari nada bicaranya, Kyungsoo menangkap keraguan disana. apa mungkin Luhan tidak ingin pindah dari sekolah itu?

"Tapi tadi _Appa_ sempat menghubungiku, Perusahaannya sedang mengalami penurunan. Mungkin _appa_ tidak bisa kembali minggu ini ke Seoul. Kita tidak bisa pindah sekolah jika _appa_ tidak menandatangani surat kepindahan sekolah." jelas Kyungsoo dengan raut putus-asanya.

"Mau tidak mau kita harus bertahan disana sampai ayahmu kembali, benarkan?" ujar Luhan. "Lagipula aku..sepertinya, tidak ingin pindah sekolah."

"Apa?" alis Kyungsoo bertautan heran mendengar jawaban Luhan. apa karna kejadian malam ini otak Luhan agak tergeser?

Luhan meraih sebuah tissue dan membersihkan sisa-sisa make-up menggelikan yang masih melekat diwajahnya. "Kyungsoo-ya, aku ingin mencari tahu apa penyebab OX 86 menjadi sekolah yang sangat buruk. Tidak mungkin sekolah itu sejak pertama dibangun langsung buruk 'kan? Dan sepertinya bukan hanya muridnya yang bermasalah, tetapi guru-gurunya juga."

"Hyung, memangnya kau mau masa remajamu dihabiskan disekolah itu? kau akan menjadi _bad boy_ seperti yang lain." Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Luhan. dia baru saja di _bully_ hari ini, dan Luhan malah ingin tetap tinggal di sekolah sana. Yang benar saja, Luhan pasti sudah gila.

"Ayolah, aku masih waras." ucap Luhan. "Aku ingin merubah sistem pembelajaran disana, beri aku waktu beberapa minggu—jika aku gagal, maka aku angkat kaki dari sekolah itu."

Luhan sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya itu. memang agak gila dan sangat sedikit kemungkinan keberhasilannya, namun Luhan tidak mau menyerah sebelum berusaha. Membaca kalimat-kalimat yang waktu itu Luhan lihat saat pertama kali Ia masuk sekolah —kalimat yang ditulis oleh Sehun— membuat Luhan ingin mengetahui latar belakang para murid di SMU 86. Bukannya ingin bersikap sok pahlawan, Luhan hanya ingin mengetahui saja. Jika dia gagal, maka Luhan akan segera pindah dari OX 86 Senior high school.

Hanya itu. tujuan Luhan hanya ingin _mengetahuinya_. Bukankah sangat sederhana?

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kau tidak akan bisa merubah sistem pembelajaran disana. murid-murid disana tidak mempunyai masa depan semua, mereka hanya pemberontak."

"Hey!" Luhan membentak Kyungsoo membuat pemuda kecil itu agak berjengit kaget.

"Hyung, kau membentakku!" rengek Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Itu karna kau yang meremehkanku, dan lagipula jangan berbicara tentang masa depan seseorang. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu, Kyung."

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku akan tetap disekolah sana dan menemanimu. Tetapi jika kau terlibat dalam dunia mereka, aku tidak mau lagi menemanimu." Kyungsoo mengalah, Luhan memang pemuda yang sangat keras kepala.

Luhan mengembangkan senyum lebarnya dan merentangkan tangannya, hendak memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kau memang sepupu terbaikku. Biar aku memelukmu sebentar Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Hyung jangan mendekat! Kau menggelikan sekali dengan gaun itu, aku risih melihatmu." Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya, menghindar dari pelukan Luhan.

"KYUNGSOO!"

"Luhan hyung, jangan membentakku!"

…

* * *

 **...  
**

"Ketahuan memakai _obat_ ya, anak muda?"

"Hn."

"Pakai apa?"

"Obat penurun panas, kau puas, pak?" Sehun memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada salah seorang polisi yang kelihatannya masih baru disini. Jika dia polisi lama, maka dia pasti sudah mengenal Sehun dan tidak akan bertanya dengan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.

Kai menepuk bahu polisi yang masih cukup muda itu dengan gaya sok akrabnya. "Aku menjual beberapa macam psikotropika, kau mau? Hidupmu tidak akan membosankan dengan mengonsumsi itu, pak."

"Bedebah kecil." Geram si polisi. Dia hendak memberi pelajaran pada pelajar-pelajar berandal itu, namun kelima pemuda itu sudah digiring menuju ruang interogasi oleh dua orang polisi senior.

Diruang interogasi, Sehun serta teman-temannya duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan dengan raut tidak bersalahnya—bahkan terkesan sangat santai, seolah-olah mereka akan baik-baik saja dan tidak akan dijebloskan ke sel tahanan. Ya, memang kenyataannya mereka tidak akan pernah bisa dijebloskan di sel.

"Aku bosan sekali mengunjungi tempat ini terus. Seperti mengikuti sebuah organisasi, kita datang kesini setiap seminggu sekali." desah Baekhyun dengan raut bosannya yang sangat kentara.

"Ini pasti akan sangat lama. Nasihat, petuah, ancaman, cemoohan—oh, aku bosan sekali mendengarnya." Kali ini Chen yang bersuara. Pemuda bersuara melengking itu menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Jika kalian bosan, maka berhentilah berbuat kenakalan." Seorang polisi yang sering menangani mereka muncul dan duduk tepat dihadapan kelima pelajar itu. polisi yang usianya berkisar 40-tahunan itu bernama Jang Wooyoung.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kami perbuat?" tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi bingung yang dibuat-buat.

Wooyoung mendengus sinis. "Beberapa kasus yang mungkin bisa membuat masa remaja kalian terbuang sia-sia disel tahanan."

"Membunuh seorang aparat kepolisian, balap liar, perkelahian antarpelajar yang membuat beberapa nyawa anak melayang. Dan untungnya tidak ada pesta narkoba seperti bulan lalu."sahut seorang polisi berbadan tegap lainnya yang Sehun kenali bernama Kangin.

"Benar-benar anak pemberontak yang tidak mempunyai masa depan." Wooyoung memulai cemoohannya seperti biasa. Tipikal seorang polisi yang selalu menghina beberapa penjahat kriminal agar dirinya merasa disegani dan ditakuti.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan menyahut dengan ketus. "Segini saja kemampuanmu dalam menginterogasi seseorang setelah belajar beberapa tahun? Sepertinya kau harus ikut kembali ujian kepolisian, pak."

Kedua polisi itu mulai menggertak meja didepan Chanyeol, berharap anak muda itu menunduk takut padanya. Namun apalah daya, Chanyeol memanglah pemuda dengan lidah setajam bisa ular dan tidak menciut takut hanya karna dipelototi oleh dua orang aparat kepolisian berbadan tegap.

"Aku sudah muak dengan kalian berlima, orangtua kalian pasti lebih muak dengan kalian. Ini keenam kalinya kalian datang kesini dan selalu bersikap kurang-ajar. Dasar anak-anak sampah!"

Mereka sudah biasa dengan cemoohan seperti itu.

"Ya, orangtua kami memang muak dengan kami. Maka dari itu kami dibuang dan menjadi seperti ini."sahut Kai.

Kangin mulai memandang Kai dengan pandangan geramnya. "Kalian bangga bisa bisa duduk disini? Bangga jadi pelajar yang bahkan tidak pantas-pantasnya disebut pelajar? Akan kuberi tahu pada kalian, sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu bagaimana hebatnya ruang tahanan ini dibuat. Bukan hanya membuat tubuh kalian dingin, tetapi ini seperti neraka dunia yang menjadikan berandalan bertattoo pun lupa dengan kegagahan mereka."

Kelimanya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman itu. karna mereka yakin, para polisi-polisi bodoh ini tidak akan bisa memenjarakan mereka berlima.

"Aku merasa kecewa dan malu mendengar kalian bicara. Mengancam, mencemooh, lalu mengancam lagi—begitu anak kecil."desis Sehun. dia mengeluarkan beberapa gepok lembaran uang diatas meja yang tengah mereka tempati, lalu memandang dua polisi itu dengan sungging senyum mencelanya.

"Terimalah ini, dan semua persoalan selesai. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menahan hasrat untuk menembak kami berlima karna jengkel dengan sikap kami."

"Apa kau mau menyogok lagi, tuan muda Oh?" Wooyoung memicingkan matanya kearah Sehun dengan pandangan geram yang sangat kentara. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh.

"Begini saja, Wooyoung- _ssi_. Jika aku dan keempat teman-temanku masuk ke sel tahananmu itu, lalu kau akan mendapat uang darimana? Kriminalitas dikota Seoul kebanyakan disebabkan oleh kami, dan jika kami masuk penjara—kau tidak akan ada pekerjaan, yang ada kau hanya mengurus kasus perampokan Bank yang sudah biasa atau kasus pemerkosaan anak kecil." tukas Chen. Dia memberi jeda sebentar, lalu melanjutkan dengan kepintaran berbicaranya itu.

"Bukankah itu sangat membosankan? Dan reputasimu sebagai polisi hanya dipandang sebelah mata karna hanya menangani kasus-kasus kelas rendahan. Jika kami kau bebaskan lagi, otomatis kau bisa terus mendapatkan uang dari kami. Uang yang kami berikan padamu bahkan empat kali lipat lebih besar dari gajimu, pak. Kau bisa membahagiakan anak dan istrimu dirumah. Lagipula aku dan teman-temanku tidak sampai membuat kasus besar seperti membunuh Presiden Korea atau mem-bom Negara ini hingga membuatmu kewalahan menanganinnya. Kami mempermudah pekerjaanmu, benarkan?"

"Sepertinya kau berbakat sebagai ahli debat, Chen." Baekhyun terkikik mendengar penuturan Chen yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Terimalah. Kau sudah membuat kami terlambat untuk kesekolah." Ujar Chanyeol dengan jengkel. Polisi-polisi keparat ini dengan seenaknya menyeret mereka berlima saat mereka hendak masuk kedalam area sekolah beberapa menit tadi, membuat Chanyeol jengkel setengah mati karna tidak bisa menikmati tidurnya dipojok kelas pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, dan pada akhirnya dua polisi itu menyetujui ucapan Chen. Mengambil uang yang tersedia diatas meja mereka, uang yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu cukup membuat kedua polisi itu tergiur.

Sehun, Chen serta Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum miring mereka dengan bersamaan. Uang selalu menang disaat-saat seperti ini. Bahkan dinegara yang makmur seperti ini, uang bisa meruntuhkan segalanya—pangkat, jabatan, dan ketegasan. Contohnya saja dua polisi gila uang ini, mereka sudah meruntuhkan harga diri dan jabatan mereka dihadapan pelajar-pelajar badung seperti Sehun dan teman-temannya. Bukankah sangat memalukan menerima uang sogokan dari pelajar SMU?

Tetapi sekali lagi, uang adalah segalanya.

"Saat muda dulu, apa cita-citamu menjadi seorang polisi? Jika iya, berarti hidupmu sangat menyedihkan karna menjadi seorang penegak hukum yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai aparat kepolisian." Sehun memberikan senyum tipisnya dan membungkuk sopan, lalu berjalan pergi bersama teman-temannya meninggalkan ruang interogasi.

Sudah enam kali mereka datang kekantor kepolisian, dan sudah enam kali pula mereka berakhir seperti ini. Tidak dipenjarakan, malah dibebaskan. Entah sampai kapan kejadian ini akan berakhir. Ini sama saja seperti membiarkan para penjahat berkeliaran dikota dan membuat ulah terus-menerus.

"Ayahku bilang kita harus ke Tokyo besok." Ujar Kai.

Chanyeol yang tengah mengemudi, melirik Kai dari kaca spion dalamnya. "Terkadang aku ingin bebas dari semua ini, dan beraktifitas seperti anak normal lainnya."

"Kita tidak bisa seperti itu Yeol. Semua orang sudah menganggap kita sebagai anak-anak sampah." sahut Baekhyun yang duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol.

"kau ingin seperti anak-anak lain?" tanya Chen. "Menghabiskan hari-hari dengan belajar? Membaca buku hingga matamu minus dan memakai kacamata dengan lensa super tebal? Lalu kau akan dicap sebagai kutu buku dan menjadi korban _bully_ -an anak-anak yang lebih kuat. Itu buruk sekali, Yeol."

Kai tertawa, entah untuk alasan apa. "Aku setuju dengan Chen. Jika kita bisa lebih kuat kenapa harus menginginkan menjadi yang lemah?"

Sementara Sehun hanya diam, tidak mengikuti perbincangan teman-temannya. Yang dia tangkap dari pembicaraan itu hanyalah keinginan Chanyeol yang ingin beraktifitas seperti anak normal lainnya. Sejujurnya Sehun juga ingin seperti itu, meninggalkan dunia kelam ini yang semakin membuatnya menjadi seorang pelajar pecundang. Tetapi sepertinya menjadi seorang gangster sudah menjadi darah daging dihidupnya.

Yang Sehun butuhkan adalah seseorang yang bisa merubah hidupnya.

…

 **..**

…

"Sehun dan teman-temannya tidak ada, kau selamat hari ini Kyungsoo-ya." Luhan menepuk bahu sempit Kyungsoo. dia melirik kedalam kelas Kyungsoo yang ternyata lebih buruk dari kelasnya. Tetapi kabar bagusnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun dan teman-temannya didalam. _Mungkin mereka membolos_ —pikir Luhan.

"Aku malas sekali bersekolah hari ini." Desah Kyungsoo lalu melangkah kedalam kelasnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang memandang Kyungsoo dengan takjub. Ya, karna ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Kyungsoo malas untuk bersekolah. Karna biasanya Kyungsoo adalah pelajar terajin sedunia karna senang sekali bersekolah, atau bahkan bisa dibilang Kyungsoo itu gila belajar.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya, mulai menjauhi kelas Kyungsoo. namun dari arah yang berlawanan, Hoseok dan teman-teman keparatnya berjalan mendekati Luhan. membuat Luhan agak was-was. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan anak-anak sialan itu padanya? Luhan sudah bersiap-siap meregangkan otot tangannya jika mereka macam-macam dengannya lagi.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan seragammu." Hoseok menyodorkan _paper bag_ yang berisi seragam sekolah Luhan yang kemarin ia ambil.

Luhan mengernyit heran dan meraih _paper bag_ itu dengan ragu. Jauh sekali dari ekspetasinya. Ia mengecek isinya dan ternyata memang benar itu seragamnya.

"Maafkan aku dan teman-temanku, Luhan." Hoseok dan ketiga temannya membungkuk pada Luhan, membuat pemuda manis itu bertambah heran. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka mau mengerjai Luhan lagi?

"Kami bersumpah tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." ujar Jimin. Luhan memerhatikan keempat pemuda didepannya, dan Ia baru sadar jika keempat anak itu memang memasang wajah menyesal yang serius. Menandakan jika mereka benar-benar ingin meminta maaf pada Luhan. Wajah mereka juga terdapat lebam-lebam keunguan seperti habis dipukuli atau mungkin…ditendang.

"Wajah kalian kenapa?" tanya Luhan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Kami—" Hoseok hendak berbicara, namun tiba-tiba ia segera membungkam bibirnya dan memandang Luhan dengan takut. Sekarang apa lagi ini? Luhan bertambah bingung. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang janggal, fokus mata Hoseok bukan tertuju padanya. Melainkan kearah belakang Luhan.

"Kami harus pergi, Luhan." dan dengan secepat kilat, Hoseok dan teman-temannya berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tetap pada raut bingungnya.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya, berniat melihat apa yang Hoseok dan teman-temannya takuti. Tetapi tubuh kecilnya langsung berhadapan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap milik seseorang. Lantas, Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat seorang Oh Sehun sudah memandangnya terlebih dahulu dengan tatapan mematikannya.

Jadi ini penyebab Hoseok dan teman-temannya pergi?

Pantas saja. Luhan juga rasanya ingin sekali pergi dari hadapan pemuda mengerikan ini.

"Minggir!" desis Sehun pelan seraya menggerakan jari telunjuk panjangnya kesamping, member _gesture_ agar Luhan menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Apa tangamu sudah kau obati?" bukannya menuruti perintah Sehun, Luhan bertanya tentang keadaan tangan pemuda dingin itu yang sempat terluka semalam. Jujur saja, Luhan agak khawatir melihatnya, bagaimanapun juga Sehun sudah menolongnya kemarin. Jadi mau tidak mau, Luhan harus mengesampingkan rasa bencinya dahulu pada Sehun.

"Memangnya tanganmu kenapa, Hun?" Kai yang memang berada disebelah Sehun segera meraih pergelangan tangan kirinya dan melihat telapak tangan pucat Sehun. selanjutnya Kai menggumkan kata 'Wow' melihat telapak tangan Sehun yang terdapat goresan luka yang cukup panjang.

"Kenapa anak ini bisa tahu?" Kai menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya sendiri.

Sementara Sehun segera menghempaskan tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh temannya itu. pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada Luhan yang keras kepala tidak mau menyingkir menghalangi jalannya. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku bertanya bukan berarti aku peduli." Luhan mengalihkan matanya dari pandangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuatnya gugup.

"Sial, aku diabaikan." gerutu Kai.

"Sekarang menyingkirlah, Luhan." Sehun berujar dengan tenang, walau didalam hatinya ia ingin sekali mendorong kasar pemuda kecil dihadapannya agar segera menyingkir dari hadapannya. Entahlah, Sehun rasanya tidak pernah bisa untuk mengkasari makhluk menyebalkan didepannya ini.

"Wah, kau bahkan tahu nama anak ini—sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" celoteh Kai. Sehun segera melemparkan pandangan tajamnya yang sukses membuat Kai bungkam. "Baiklah, berhenti memandangku seperti itu Sehun."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia?" geram Sehun.

Luhan mendengus sebal dan segera menyingkir dari hadapan pemuda arogan itu. setelah itu Sehun dan temannya yang Luhan tidak kenal sama-sekali melangkah pergi. Sehun benar-benar orang yang dingin dan tidak bersahabat, Luhan jadi urung untuk menanyakan hal yang menyangkut sekolah ini padanya.

"Lagipula kenapa aku bodoh sekali sampai-sampai berpikiran untuk bertanya pada si keparat itu?" gumam Luhan.

* * *

"Yixing tidak masuk sekolah lagi?" tanya Luhan pada Suho yang tengah mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya. Luhan mendudukan dirinya disebelah pemuda itu dan menaruh kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja, memandangi wajah Suho yang serius dengan kegiatannya. Setidaknya disini Luhan masih mempunyai teman yang _waras_ seperti Suho dan Yixing.

"Tidak, hari ini aku berniat ingin menjenguknya. Kau mau ikut?" Suho menoleh pada Luhan, Ia sedikit terkejut saat Luhan tengah memandanginya dengan mata berbinarnya yang cantik itu.

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Aku mau. Tetapi sebenarnya Yixing sakit apa?"

"Entahlah. Maka dari itu aku ingin menjenguknya." Suho melakukan hal yang sama pada Luhan. menaruh kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya dan memandangi wajah Luhan yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Wajah Luhan benar-benar membuatnya tidak mau berkedip. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Suho bisa memperhatikan pahatan hampir sempurna didepannya. Luhan terlihat sangat indah, apalagi jika Ia tersenyum—maka Suho harus benar-benar memujinya. Suho berusaha merekam semua yang ada dihadapannya dengan jelas.

Oh sial, apa sekarang dia sedang terpesona pada Luhan?

Luhan tertawa kecil dan memukul kepala Suho. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Jujur saja Luhan, aku sangat menyukai saat aku memandangimu."

Wajah Luhan merona tipis mendengarnya. Ditambah Suho mengatakan hal itu seraya tersenyum kecil, membuat Luhan menjadi sedikit gugup. Maka dari itu, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan memutuskan kontak matanya dari Suho.

"Junmyeon, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Luhan sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa sekolah ini seperti _ini_ dari dulu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, karna baru setahun yang lalu aku masuk ke sekolah ini."

"Jadi, kau murid baru juga?"

Suho mengangguk. "Mm-hm. sangat menyebalkan bukan bersekolah ditempat yang buruk seperti ini?"

"Kau benar. Kulihat seluruh murid disini adalah _gangster_ , terlebih Sehun dan teman-temannya. Kau kenal dengan mereka 'kan?" tukas Luhan.

"Jangan bercerita tentang mereka padaku. Aku muak sekali mendengarnya." Suho mengibaskan tangannya acuh, dan memasang wajah yang tidak minat sekali untuk membahas Sehun dan teman-temannya.

Luhan mencebikan bibirnya sebal. ternayata Suho juga tidak bisa ditanyakan tentang sekolah dan murid-murid disini, karena alasan pertama dia adalah murid baru juga dan alasan kedua, dia membenci murid-murid disini. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu tentang seluk-beluk SMU ini?

Apa Luhan harus mengabaikannya saja dan segera pindah sekolah?

"Junmyeon, kau tidak berniat untuk pindah dari sini? Kau bukan salah satu _gangster_ 'kan?"

Suho tertawa singkat. "Yang benar saja, Lu. aku adalah anak baik-baik, asal kau tahu saja. Dan untuk masalah pindah sekolah, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan memberitahumu ketika aku sudah selesai mengurus _semuanya._ "

…

 **..**

…

Hari ini terasa begitu cepat untuk Luhan.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi membuat Luhan bahagia bukan main. Dia hanya mempelajari beberapa materi membosankan hari ini. Luhan menyebutnya materi membosankan, karna guru yang menjelaskan terlihat begitu malas-malasan dan kurang dapat dipahami. Kalau seperti ini terus, otak Luhan tidak akan maju ke taraf cerdas.

Pemuda manis itu buru-buru memasukan semua alat belajarnya ke dalam tasnya. Dia ingin melihat apakah Kyungsoo berakhir babak belur seperti kemarin atau tidak. Jika diwajahnya terdapat luka-luka lebam lagi, maka Luhan akan bersumpah akan mencincang Oh Sehun dan teman-teman keparatnya itu.

"Kau jadi ikut denganku untuk menjenguk Yixing kan?" ujar Suho. Heran melihat Luhan yang begitu terburu-buru. Suho mengambil beberapa buku catatan Luhan yang terjatuh, dan ikut memasukannya kedalam tas Luhan.

"Tentu saja, tetapi aku harus melihat sepupuku dulu."

"Sepupumu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Iya, dia bersekolah disini juga. Kemarin dia dipukuli habis-habisan oleh sekawanan Oh-keparat-Sehun, maka dari itu aku harus memastikan apakah dia di _bully_ lagi atau tidak." Celoteh Luhan. "Terimakasih, Junmyeon." Pemuda itu masih sempat tersenyum saat Suho membantunya.

"Kau juga harus berhati-hati dengan Sehun. jika dia mengganggumu, kau katakan saja padaku. Aku bisa membantumu." Suho dengan segala kebaikan hatinya menawarkan diri untuk membantu Luhan.

"Bukan dia yang menggangguku, tetapi aku yang selalu mengganggunya." Luhan terkekeh kecil, mengingat selama ini dia yang selalu bertemu dengan Sehun dan menyusahkannya. Pemuda manis itu menyampirkan tasnya dibahunya. "Aku akan menemui sepupuku dulu, kau tunggu disini ya?"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menjauhi Suho yang terdiam. Bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan. _Aku yang selalu_ _mengganggunya_ —maksud Luhan apa? Apa dia dekat dengan Sehun? entah mengapa hal itu mengganggu pikiran Suho.

* * *

Kyungsoo membaca ulang setiap kalimat di secarik kertas ditangannya. Hanya berisi beberapa kalimat pendek, tetapi mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. Ingin tertawa tetapi rasanya tidak baik menertawakan ketulusan seseorang—itupun jika masih dibilang _ketulusan_. Karna di kertas kumal (seperti habis diremas) itu tertulis; _Do Kyungsoo. jika pukulan menyakitkanku kemarin terlalu berlebihan, kau boleh membalasku lagi dengan pukulan yang setimpal. Aku tidak akan menangis sepertimu, cengeng!_

Benar, itu dari Kim Jongin.

Pemuda berkulit _Tan_ itu menyisipkan kertas itu dibuku catatan Kyungsoo saat bel pulang terdengar tadi. selanjutnya Jongin pergi dengan acuh seolah-olah tidak melakukan apapun pada Kyungsoo. Alih-alih berisi permintaan maaf,Jongin malah mengejeknya. Untuk orang sebrengsek Kim Jongin, kalimat-kalimat itu sama saja dengan perkataan _'Maafkan aku telah memukulmu kemarin.'_

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. Apa salahnya sih meminta maaf? Pasti harga diri seorang Kim Jongin sangatlah tinggi. Tetapi apapun itu, Kyungsoo bersyukur—setidaknya hari ini Kyungsoo tidak diperlakukan kasar oleh _teman-teman_ sekelasnya. Dan Jongin sudah menyadari kesalahannya secara tidak langsung.

"Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan melengking itu. ia mendapati Luhan berlari-larian kearahnya, lalu saat tiba didepannya langsung menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo—mengeceknya kekanan-kekiri. Membuat kepala Kyungsoo pusing.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau tidak dipukuli lagi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan melepas tangan Luhan yang masih setia berada diwajahnya. "Tidak. Mereka tidak menggangguku sama sekali. Entah kenapa."

Luhan mendesah lega mendengarnya. "Syukurlah. Jadi, apa hari ini kau mau menemaniku?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata bulatnya, bingung. "Kemana?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk temanku yang sedang sakit. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Luhan.

"Kau punya teman?" ulang Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan. Sedikit iri pada Luhan yang mempunyai teman disekolah ini, tidak seperti dirinya yang dianggap makhluk dari planet lain oleh murid sekelasnya. Kyungsoo anak baik-baik adalah hal yang asing dikelasnya. "Aku tidak ikut. Aku langsung pulang kerumah saja."

"Kenapa?" Luhan mulai merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Aku malas saja." tolak Kyungsoo dengan acuh. Luhan mencebikan bibirnya lucu. Menyebalkan sekali sepupunya itu.

"Yasudah kau pulang duluan dengan Paman Kim. Aku bersama temanku. Omong-omong, dimana Sehun dan teman-temannya?" Luhan mengedari pandangannya kedalam kelas Kyungsoo. sepi sekali, itu tandanya Kyungsoo yang pulang paling akhir.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan mereka?"tanya Kyungsoo, bingung.

Luhan menunduk, menatapi sebuah jaket hitam yang berada ditangannya. Ini milik Sehun yang tertinggal semalam,dan Luhan berniat untuk mengembalikannya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak boleh tahu soal ini. Anak itu pasti akan menanyakan dengan sangat detail pada Luhan mengapa jaket Sehun bisa berada ditangannya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo itu tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum rasa penasarannya dipuasi—sama seperti Luhan.

"Aku hanya bertanya." elak Luhan. Kyungsoo menghadiahkannya picingan mata curiga, membuat Luhan mendengus gusar. "Benar, aku hanya bertanya. Jika tidak mau menjawab, tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo mendengus keras. "Mereka baru saja keluar dari kelas. Mungkin saat ini sudah berada dibawah."

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo. aku pergi dulu." Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan berlari lagi untuk mengejar Sehun.

* * *

"Keparat! Berhenti!"

Seluruh pasang mata murid OX 86 yang berada diparkiran sekolah menoleh bersamaan kearah pemuda kecil yang berteriak barusan seraya berlari-lari menghampiri sosok dingin yang paling disegani disekolah.

Sehun memejamkan matanya geram, mendengar suara Luhan. dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk menuju mobilnya yang terparkir diujung sana. Mengabaikan Luhan yang terus berteriak menyuruhnya berhenti. Bajingan. Mau apa sih ayam kecil itu mengganggunya lagi? Tidak cukupkah ia semalam sudah menyusahkan dirinya? Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir pada pemuda itu. ingin sekali rasanya langsung membunuh Luhan, tetapi sekali lagi—Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sial.

"Sehun, apa dia sedang memanggilmu?" bisik Baekhyun, menatap ngeri pada Luhan yang meneriaki Sehun dengan _'keparat'_ . "Wow, berani sekali dia."

" _Handgun_ untukmu." Chen menyodorkan sebuah _handgun_ kearah Sehun, siapa tahu pemuda dingin itu membutuhkannya untuk menembak Luhan dengan bibir kecil kurang ajarnya itu. tetapi Chanyeol segera merampas _handgun_ itu dan melirik Chen dengan tajam. "Kau pikir membunuh seseorang diarea sekolah hal yang bagus?"

Chen merengut mendengar ucapan sinis Chanyeol. "Menurutku bagus." Gumamnya kecil.

"Oh Sehun! aku memanggilmu, sialan!"

 _Persetan kau Luhan!_

Sehun geram bukan main. Disini banyak murid-murid lain, dan mau ditaruh mana harga diri Sehun saat dirinya dipanggil dengan kurang-ajar seperti itu oleh pemuda yang bahkan wajahnya tidak menakutkan sama sekali macam Luhan?

"Wah, keberanian anak itu patut diberi _awards_." Komentar Kai. Memandang takjub pada Luhan yang kini sudah berada dibelakang tubuh Sehun.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun berbalik, berhadapan dengan tubuh kurus Luhan. memandang Luhan yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat karna terus berlarian. Hey, sekolah ini luasnya bukan main asal kalian tahu saja. Dan Luhan harus mengejar Sehun dari lantai dua hingga ke parkiran. Itu melelahkan sekali.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Bingung harus melakukan apa kepada Luhan saking kesalnya. Lihatlah sekarang mereka berdua menjadi tontonan gratis murid-murid yang hendak mengambil kendaraan mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jaketmu yang semalam tertinggal." Luhan menyodorkan jaket hitam ditangannya ke hadapan Sehun membuat anak-anak lain berbisik-bisik, apa hubungan mereka dan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara keduanya. Hal itu membuat Sehun ingin sekali membunuh satu per-satu anak-anak yang tengah berbisik-bisik membicarakannya.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan, membuat jaket mahal itu terlempar ke tanah. Mata rusa milik Luhan mendelik sebal padanya, yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh pada Sehun. dia malah terlihat seperti anak anjing yang sedang merajuk.

"Kau pikir aku mau memakai jaket itu setelah kau yang memakainya?" desis Sehun dengan angkuh. "Barang itu sudah menjadi sampah sekarang."

"Tapi itu milikmu!" mata Luhan melotot kesal—lucu. "Semalam kau yang memberinya langsung padaku, bukan aku yang memintanya! Bahkan kau memakaikannya di— _hmp_?!"

Sehun kehabisan akal. Otaknya sudah tidak waras. Silahkan katakan dirinya gila, sinting dan semacamnya. Karna saat ini, dirinya merunduk dan segera membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya sendiri. Satu-satunya cara agar Luhan berhenti mengocehkan hal yang membuat harga diri Sehun luntur. Tetapi nyatanya harga dirinya benar-benar akan luntur karna sudah mencium Luhan didepan teman-temannya.

Bajingan! Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Luhan memandangnya dengan terkejut. Anak itu bahkan mencengkeram bahunya, tanda jika Ia tidak menginginkan ciuman menjijikan ini. Namun terlepas dari semua itu, Sehun belum bisa melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Luhan. dia masih melumatnya dengan kasar dan menghisap benda kenyal yang terasa manis itu. tetapi tidak sampai pada tahap memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan—Sehun masih cukup waras melakukan itu.

Samar-samar terdengar pekikan tertahan dari semua anak yang berada disana saat menyaksikan hal itu. Baekhyun bahkan harus membekap mulutnya sendiri melihat Sehun memagut bibir Luhan dengan kasarnya. Oh sial, apa besok akan terjadi bencana alam?

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Mendorong tubuh Sehun pun sia-sia saja sepertinya mengingat tenaga Sehun yang kuat bukan main. Luhan tidak menginginkan ciuman ini. Ini— _ugh,_ entah Luhan bagaimana harus mendeskripsikannya. Antara marah, jengkel, jijik dan—terbuai disaat bersamaan.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi sejarah bagi anak-anak OX 86 High School dimana hari sosok dingin yang tidak pernah mau disentuh oleh seseorang seperti Oh Sehun mencium si anak baru yang memiliki kadar penasaran tinggi dan mudah marah seperti Luhan. Woah.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menyebabkan untaian liur diantaranya dan Luhan terputus. Dia melihat pemuda kecil itu menunduk seraya menghapus jejak saliva disudut bibirnya, telinganya memerah matang—dan Sehun yakin wajahnya pun juga begitu. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Mencium Luhan adalah hal yang paling tolol yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya. Sekarang apa kata semua orang? Mereka pasti lebih gencar membicarakan apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka, walau mereka nyatanya tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Selain si keparat dan si ayam kecil yang selalu bertengkar saat bertemu, tentunya.

Luhan mendongakan wajahnya membuat Sehun berhenti bernafas sejenak, entah untuk alasan apa. Wajah dengan kerlapan indah dimatanya itu membuat Sehun tambah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Brengsek benar kau Luhan! kau sudah mengobrak-abrik otak Sehun dalam sejekap mata, sialan.

"Kau!" Luhan menunjuk Sehun tepat didepan wajahnya dengan sengit. Membuat Sehun memutar bolamatanya, enggan. Ekspresi Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukan jika dia sedang kesal. "—benar-benar menjijikan! Keparat ulung! Aku— _ **urgh**_ , sangat Sehun sialan." Geram Luhan sampai menggertakan gigi kecilnya.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku! Aku muak melihatmu." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Luhan agar segera pergi dari hadapannya. Anak itu hanya membuat hari-hari Sehun kacau saja.

Luhan menghentakan kakinya jengkel, dan berjalan menjauhi keparat Sehun.

Sehun mendengus geli melihatnya. anak itu tidak memikirkan berapa usianya, masih saja bertingkah layaknya bocah ingusan.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah murid-murid yang masih memperhatikannya. Pandangan datar nan arogannya cukup membuat anak-anak itu langsung menancap gas masing-masing, menghindari peluru senapan Sehun yang bisa saja tiba dikepala mereka sebentar lagi.

"Sehun—kau, astaga, tadi itu? kau melakukan apa? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, temanku?" sial, Baekhyun cerewet sekali. Sehun jadi ingin melakban bibir tipisnya itu.

"Ini kesekian kalinya, aku bertanya. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Kai dengan penekanan. Berusaha agar Sehun tidak mengabaikan pertanyaan pentingnya lagi. Tetapi rupanya Sehun masih betah mengabaikannya dan pertanyaan tidak bermutunya itu.

"Teman-teman, jangan menambah buruk keadaanku." Ucap Sehun pelan. "Aku butuh seseorang untuk kujadikan sasaran tembakku saat ini." Setelahnya pemuda itu langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Chanyeol dan Chen berdecak malas pada Kai dan Baekhyun yang terlampau penasaran itu hingga mengikuti Sehun kedalam mobilnya. Biar saja kedua anak itu yang akan menjadi tumbal untuk kemurkaan Sehun saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah mobil-mobil mewah itu pergi. Seseorang muncul dari balik mobil hitamnya, dia memperhatikan kepergian Sehun dan teman-temannya seraya berbicara lewat sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku menemukan informasi baru. Sehun memang sepertinya memiliki hubungan dengan anak yang bernama Luhan. beberapa kali aku memergokinya saat Sehun menolong anak baru itu—kau dengar itu? Sehun menolong seseorang! Hal yang langka bukan?" pemuda berambut oranye gelap itu mengibas-ngibaskan selembar foto yang ia ambil beberapa menit yang lalu, saat Sehun mencium Luhan.

"Dan hari ini, Si keparat ulung itu bahkan mencium Luhan. mereka sepertinya memang benar-benar memiliki sesuatu. Kita bisa memanfaatkan Luhan untuk hal ini, memancing Sehun." pemuda itu mengulas seringaian berbahaya. Dan seseorang diseberang sana menyetujui ucapannya.

" _Awasi mereka terus, Jungshin."_

Pemuda itu tambah melebarkan seringaiannya. "Akan kulaksanakan, _**Yifan.**_ "

* * *

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis pada Suho yang ternyata memang benar-benar menunggunya didepan kelas mereka. "Ada hal yang harus kuurusi sebentar tadi. maaf jika membuatmu menunggu lama, Myeon."

Suho tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengusak rambut coklat madu Luhan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita berangkat."

"Ah, sebaiknya. Kau lepas almamatermu, Han."ujar Suho membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Orang-orang diluar sana selalu mempunyai pikiran buruk pada anak-anak OX 86. Daripada kau dan aku dituduh yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik melepas almamater sekolah ini dan menghilangkan tanda kalau kita bukan murid disini." Ujar Suho seraya melepas almamater yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sekarang dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan hanya dengan seragam putih dan dasi hitam yang menggantung disana.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengerti. Dia ikut membuka almamaternya dan menyimpannya kedalam tas. Benar-benar mengerikan sekolah ini. Sampai masyarakat umum saja mengecapnya sangat buruk. Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran, tempat Suho menaruh kendaraannya disana. kembali lagi ke tempat parkir, membuat Luhan teringat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sehun menciumnya— _ugh_. Luhan merasa terbakar dibagian wajahnya saat mengingat itu.

Apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda dingin itu sih sebenarnya? Luhan tidak bisa menebaknya sama-sekali. Dia bersikap kasar padanya, tetapi saat Luhan dalam keadaan susah, Sehun datang menolongnya—dengan tidak sengaja. Sehun selalu memakinya, tetapi tadi dia mencium Luhan dihadapan banyak orang. Dia gila, dan sinting! Dia seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda yang mengerikan.

Tetapi walau didalam hati Ia terus merutuki dan mengumpat pada Sehun. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup duakali lipat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya serasa digelitik membuat Luhan merinding bukan main. Apakah ciuman Sehun sedahsyat itu hingga membuat Luhan merasa gejala-gejala aneh menyergapnya sekarang?

"Han, kau kenapa?" suara Suho membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"A—ah memangnya aku kenapa?" Luhan terlihat linglung sendiri.

Suho mendecakan lidahnya, gemas. "Kau mematung didepan pintu mobilku. Ayo masuk."

…

Mereka tiba di sebuah Rumah Sakit besar didaerah Cheongdam-dong.

Luhan berjalan-jalan disekitar lorong rumah sakit sebentar, seraya menunggu Suho yang bertanya pada resepsionis dimana pasien yang bernama Zhang Yixing dirawat. Saat berhenti didepan sebuah pintu ruang rawat, Luhan terlonjak kaget sedikit saat tiba-tiba seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi menjulang keluar dari sana—yang artinya sama saja hampir menabrak Luhan yang berada didepan pintu.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Lelaki bersuara baritone itu bertanya pada Luhan yang jelas-jelas tidak kenapa-kenapa sedikitpun. Tersentuh saja tidak.

Luhan memperhatikan lelaki yang masih muda itu—sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Dia memakai sebuah jas putih seperti kebanyakan dokter lain pakai, namun terdapat logo sekolah di bagian dada kirinya. Menandakan jika Ia masih bersekolah di sekolah kedokteran. Lelaki itu tinggi, dengan tubuh tegap bak seorang model. Wajahnya tampan bukan main, dengan rahang tegas dan alis tebal. Matanya juga sangat tajam, seperti mata burung elang. Serta rambut pirangnya yang membuat dirinya semakin terlihat seperti Pangeran di masa lalu.

Wajahnya mengingatkan Luhan akan…Sehun.

"Maaf?"

Oh sial, Luhan memperhatikannya terlalu intens. Dia jadi malu saat lelaki itu memandang kearahnya dengan bingung.

"A—ah maafkan aku." Luhan membungkuk sekilas. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hehe."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Apa..kau sedang mencari seseorang disini? Kelihatannya kau kebingungan sekali."

Luhan tertawa canggung. "Aku ingin menjenguk temanku yang sakit. Aku tidak tahu dimana ruangannya, tetapi temanku yang satu sedang bertanya pada resepsionis."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, paham. "Ehm, maaf. Apa aku boleh tahu namamu?" dia bertanya hati-hati pada Luhan. takut semisal anak didepannya malah menertawainya karna tiba-tiba menanyakan namanya. Tetapi sepertinya mustahil, melihat anak didepannya ini tipikal seorang yang ramah dan ceria.

"Aku Luhan." Luhan dengan santainya menyodorkan tangannya, berniat mengajak lelaki didepannya berjabat tangan untuk berkenalan.

Lelaki didepannya sempat terdiam beberapa detik, lalu menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku Yifan." Dia membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

Luhan hendak membuka bibirnya, ingin bertanya lebih lanjut—namun Suho tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya. "Han, aku sudah tahu dimana ruang inap Yixing. Ayo kita segera kesana."

"Ah iya. Yifan-ssi, aku pergi dulu." Sebelum pergi Luhan sempat membungkukan badannya sekilas dan melempar senyuman ramah. Lalu melangkah menjauh di lorong rumah sakit.

"Seharusnya kau jangan bicara pada orang asing, Han! Kau terlalu ramah, astaga."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan hanya bersikap sopan."

"Kau itu—aish. Dasar bocah!"

Yifan memandangi punggung kedua orang itu. bisa dilihat teman Luhan tengah menceramahi pemuda manis itu sesekali menyentil keningnya hingga membuat Luhan mengaduh-aduh. Yifan tertawa kecil melihat Luhan. sikapnya kekanakan, dan sangat mudah baik pada orang lain. Dasar bocah tolol!

Tawa Yifan digantikan dengan sebuah seringaian tipis. "Jadi…dia orang yang sedang dekat denganmu, Oh Sehun?" memberi jeda sebentar,Yifan melanjutkan dengan bisikan berbahaya."Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjauhi kalian berdua dengan sebuah bencana yang tidak terduga."

…

…

…

"Yixing!"

Yixing terbatuk kecil saat Luhan menghambur ke pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba. Dia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Suho dan Luhan yang menjenguknya hari ini. Tidak menyangka ada juga orang yang menjenguknya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan ini. "Kau sakit apa Xing? Kenapa harus dirawat seperti ini?"

Yixing tertawa dan meringis bersamaan kala lengan Luhan tidak sengaja menyenggol perutnya. Hal itu sontak membuat Luhan beringsut mundur panik. "Tidak apa-apa, Lu. aku tidak begitu sakit."

"Jelas kau sedang sakit, Xing." Suho berdecak kesal.

"Katakan padaku! Kau sakit apa?"cerca Luhan. Yixing tidak mungkin hanya sakit biasa. Buktinya terdapat beberapa luka perban dibagian wajahnya, dia seperti habis kecelakaan. Juga ada sesuatu yang terluka pada bagian perutnya. Luhan yakin itu, karna Yixing sempat berdesis nyeri saat lengan Luhan tidak sengaja mengenai perutnya—padahal hanya sentuhan biasa.

"Aku hanya kecelakaan biasa, Lu." Yixing tersenyum melihat Luhan yang begitu khawatir padanya. Mereka baru kenal selama beberapa hari dan Luhan sudah memperlakukannya seperti teman lama. Yixing senang bukan main.

Luhan mencebikan bibirnya kesal, namun sorot matanya sangat khawatir pada Yixing yang terbaring lemah diranjang kecil itu. "Berhati-hatilah jika berkendara."

"Nah, dengarkan kata Luhan, Xing. Apa kau ugal-ugalan dijalan seperti anak-anak lain ya? Hingga kecelakaan?" sahut Suho yang entah sejak kapan sedang mengupasi buah apel yang tadi dibawanya.

Jika Yixing sehat, maka dengan senang hati dia melempar kepala temannya itu dengan buah jeruk didekatnya. "Tidak! Aku tidak ugal-ugalan."

"Luhan.." Suho menyodorkan potongan apel kedepan bibir Luhan yang langsung dilahap oleh pemuda manis itu dengan senang hati. Membuat Yixing berteriak protes pada Suho. "Ya! Aku yang sakit disini, kenapa Luhan yang diberi buah?!"

Suho terkekeh menyebalkan, " _Aigoo, uri_ Yixing merajuk rupanya." Dia menyuapi sepotong buah apel kemulut Yixing yang langsung diterima malu-malu oleh pemuda berdimple manis itu. Luhan tertawa melihatnya, Suho dan Yixing terlihat cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Selanjutnya yang Yixing saksikan adalah Suho yang terus menggoda Luhan yang tengah mengupasi buah apel untuk dirinya sendiri. Entah itu mengejeknya ataupun sekedar mengganggunya, yang selalu dihadiahi pukulan dikepala Suho oleh Luhan. mereka tertawa bersama. Pemandangan itu sedikit mengganggu Yixing. Suho terlihat bahagia sekali, tawanya pun sangat lepas—dan arah pandangannya selalu menatapi wajah Luhan.

Yixing merasa ada yang nyeri dibagian dadanya. Ada apa ini? Yixing harus mengeyahkan perasaan ini bagaimapun caranya. Karna sampai kapanpun Suho tidak akan pernah bisa melihat perasaan sepihaknya…

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan dua jam disana. akhirnya Suho dan Luhan pamit untuk pulang. Hari sudah hampir malam, dan keduanya harus segera pulang kerumah masing-masing. Luhan terlihat tidak rela sekali meninggalkan Yixing sendirian diruang ini dengan keadaan yang cukup parah itu.

"Cepatlah sembuh Xing, agar bisa menemaniku disekolah." Suho tersenyum dan mengusap dahi Yixing sekilas membuat pemuda manis itu merona tipis. Dia sangat menyukai sikap Suho yang perhatian dan lembut itu. tetapi terlepas dari semua itu, Suho melakukannya hanya sebatas teman. mereka teman. Ya, hanya itu.

Luhan yang berdiri disebelah Suho mengangguk. "Kami pamit pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik,aku dan Junmyeon akan sering-sering menjengukmu."

"Terimakasih teman-teman. hat-hati dijalan!" Yixing melambaikan tangannya lemah kearah Suho dan Luhan yang mulai menghilang dibalik daun pintu. setelah kepulangan kedua temannya, Yixing kembali menidurkan kepalanya diatas bantal. Menghembuskan nafas halus dan tidak mau memikirkan lebih lanjut perasaan Suho terhadap Luhan.

Ponsel Yixing dimeja nakasnya berdering. Dengan sigap, Yixing terduduk dan menerima panggilan dari seseorang yang sangat penting itu. seseorang yang sudah menjamin hidupnya di Seoul beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Seseorang yang juga sudah menyeret Yixing kedalam kehidupan kelam anak-anaknya.

" _Yeoboseyo, sajangnim_?"

" _Kau masih sakit,Yixing-ah?"_

Yixing tersenyum tipis mendengar nada kekhawatiran itu. dia selalu baik padanya—bahkan terlalu baik hingga tidak pantas disebut seorang atasan kepada bawahan. "Sudah sedikit baikan. _Sajangnim_ , maafkan aku—karna keadaanku sekarang, aku tidak bisa mengikuti _ **nya**_ dan mengawasi _ **nya**_."

" _Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Yixing-ah. Bagaimanapun juga ini salahku yang menyeretmu kedalam semua ini. Kau tertembak, dan itu cukup membuatku terkejut saat mendengarnya dari salah satu asistenku. Jika aku sedang tidak ada di Amerika, aku pasti sudah menjengukmu. Apa kau diberi perawatan yang baik disana?"_

"Ah, tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu _Sajangnim._ Aku baik-baik saja." Yixing terkekeh kecil. "Mungkin aku bisa mengawasi _ **nya**_ dua hari kedepan lagi."

" _Jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku masih mempunyai banyak mata-mata untuk mengawasi anak itu. kau istirahatlah dan pikirkan saja kesehatanmu terlebih dahulu."_

" _Nde, sajangnim_." Yixing menaruh kembali ponselnya diatas meja nakas saat seseorang disana sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Lelaki manis itu menyingkap baju Rumah Sakitnya dan terlihatlah sebuah luka dipinggir perutnya yang masih dibalut kain kasa. Yixing memejamkan matanya, luka itu masih berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Jelas masih basah dan baru.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah hanya karna ini. Aku harus tetap mengawasi _ **nya**_ dan patuh pada perintah tuan Richard."

* * *

 **TBC!**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Ini telat bgt publishnya. Tau kok, tau.

Apa alurnya terlalu bertele-tele? Maaf yaaaaaa kalo alurnya kelamaan, soalnya menurut gue masih harus banyak penjelasan disini. Lama-kelamaan bakal ketahuan kok siapa kakaknya Sehun, siapa Yixing, siapa Suho dan siapa Jodohnya Anggara Dobby/?

Yang minta Hunhan cepet jadian—sini gue sentil dulu hidungnya. Mereka belum ada benih-benih cinta, teman-teman. nanti aja pacarannya kalo udah _ena-ena_ :D

Buat ff penuh konflik begini, susah lho gaiss. Makanya gue sering telat apdet. Karna biasanya kan gue sukanya buat ff yg ringan-ringan. Dan ini kerasa bgt beratnya/? Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo telat melulu ya. Gue juga belum kepikiran gimana endingnya nanti. Sad atau happy. Tapi yg pasti gue lebih suka yg happy-happy :D

Ada yang gasuka karakter Luhan disini? Tapi gue sukaaa:D kalo nanti gue rubah lagi sifatnya Luhan, takut ngerubah alur ceritanya juga. **Jadi buat yg suka aja yg baca, yang gasuka..sok atuh go away.**

 **..**

 **carolinekim :** Pft, lu stalker gue ya dek? Tau bgt kalo gue lg nunggu2 ThehunGoGreen kambek xDD

 **Long :** hai juga, Long. Lama gak ketemu/? Apakabar? Udah gemukan? Ciyee selamat ya/?

 **Cherry EXOL** **:** Entah kenapa review kamu ngundang perhatian saya buat ngehibur kamu(?) Jangan bersedih dek. Ada kakak disini /apaansih

 **(itu saja sih. Pengen gue bales semua reviewnya tapi ini wordsnya udah kepanjangan-_- maaf ya.)**

..

 _See you!_

 _ **Anggara Dobby**_

 **[26/09/2015]**


	8. Chapter 8

**©Anggara Dobby**

 _ **Not Perfect**_

..

 **Adult content. Hardscene. Boring! BL. YAOI. Bullying! GangsterLife! FailedAction!**

 **HunHan**

 **Oh Sehun. Lu Han.**

* * *

"Ciuman pertamamu."

"Berhentilah membahas itu, brengsek."

Jongin terbahak puas dan berlari sebelum Sehun memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat baseball miliknya. Sementara si pemuda dengan kulit pucat mendengus keras-keras, merasa geram bukan main dengan temannya yang satu itu. mungkin Jongin fikir itu adalah topik pembicaraan yang pas untuk dijadikan hiburan, tetapi bagi Sehun membahas soal ciumannya dan Luhan adalah suatu hal yang paling mengerikan untuk dibahas.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu hal gila macam apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan. Mencium Luhan tepat dibibirnya dihadapan seluruh teman-temannya? Sial, itu memang hal yang sangat gila yang pernah Ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Bahkan rasanya masih sangat jelas di pengecapan Sehun, bagaimana tekstur dan rasa bibir Luhan—oh _shit,_ jangan dibahas. Sehun merasa ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi jauh didalam lubuk hati Sehun, dia merasa ada hal yang aneh saat dirinya dan Luhan berkontak fisik. Begitupula saat dirinya memandangi wajah Luhan, mustahil rasanya jika Sehun tidak memperhatikan bagaimana cantiknya wajah Luhan. Mata indahnya, hidung bangirnya, bibir kecilnya, dagunya—Sehun merasa tolol sekali sekarang karna membayangi wajah Luhan yang setiap harinya selalu mengganggu fikirannya.

 _Bodoh, apa sekarang kau mengakui jika kau mulai terjerat pesona bocah tengik itu?! Menyukai bocah yang jelas-jelas selalu membuatmu dalam kesusahan? Sadarlah Sehun, jangan menjadi seseorang yang tolol karnanya. Jatuh cinta adalah opsi yang paling sinting dihidupmu. Enyahkanlah Luhan dari pikiranmu, teman._

Sehun berdecak dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa. Otaknya serasa diputar-putar, pusing. Hanya memikirkan Luhan saja sudah membuat kepalanya pening. Memang benar, apapun yang berurusan dengan Luhan tidaklah pernah bagus. Perasaan Sehun seperti diombang-ambing. Dia jelas membenci kehadiran Luhan yang selalu mengganggu dan menyusahkannya, tetapi disisi lain ada rasa asing yang menyelimuti dirinya. Sehun tidak tahu apa itu, dan dirinya tidak akan mau tahu—karna perasaan itu pasti tidaklah bagus jika terus menerus ia biarkan tumbuh. Sekarang Sehun hanya bisa mengutuk takdirnya yang selalu buruk.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu, tetapi kali ini aku yakin kau pasti sedang memikirkan Luhan."

Sebuah suara bass yang sudah sangat Sehun hafal menyapa gendang telinganya. Sehun melirik kearah pemuda tinggi dengan telinga _elf_ yang duduk disampingnya tanpa minat. Chanyeol terlihat memandang lurus kedepan—dimana ada sebuah _teve_ yang menyala tengah menayangkan sebuah drama picisan, ditangannya ada sekaleng soda yang sudah siap untuk diminumnya. Wajahnya menampakan ketidak-sukaan sama sekali pada drama yang ada didepannya.

"Percuma jika aku mengelak. Kau memang benar, Park." Ucap Sehun. "Tetapi sayangnya aku tidak memikirkan Luhan seperti yang ada dibayanganmu. Aku memikirkannya bukan karna aku sedang jatuh cinta dengannya."

"Mulai menyukainya?"

 _Keparat kau Park Chanyeol!_

"Menjijikan. Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai bocah tengik itu." sahut Sehun dengan wajah tergganggunya. Disebelahnya, Chanyeol mulai mentertawakannya. Bagus sekali, sekarang dirinya menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. kau juga hanya pemuda biasa yang suatu-waktu bisa saja memiliki rasa ketertarikan dengan seseorang. Kau itu manusia, teman. bukan sebuah robot yang tidak memiliki hati. Suatu hal yang wajar jika kau menyukai seseorang."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol. dia menepis jauh-jauh jika dirinya menyukai Luhan— _shit,_ Sehun sama sekali tidak menyukai anak itu. mana mungkin Ia menyukai pemuda dengan kadar penasaran yang tinggi dan terlampau ceria macam Luhan? dia sama sekali tidak pantas mendapat tempat dihati Sehun! dia bukanlah siapa-siapa yang berhak membuat dunia Sehun berubah drastis. Luhan sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Sehun.

"Aku akan tetap menjadi diriku yang seperti ini selamanya, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai siapapun didunia ini, dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk kedalam hidupku. Aku sudah sangat nyaman dengan diriku yang seperti ini. Aku tidak butuh seseorang yang spesial dihidupku."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Dia memang tahu jika Sehun adalah seseorang yang sangat keras kepala dan berhati layaknya batu. Namun entah kenapa Chanyeol begitu yakin jika Luhan bisa mengubah segalanya. Mengubah pendirian Sehun yang tidak butuh siapapun didunia ini, Mengubah sikap dingin Sehun, dan juga mengubah hidup Sehun yang kelam dan jauh dari kata kebahagiaan.

Ya, Chanyeol yakin Luhan bisa mengubah semuanya.

* * *

"Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yixing? Dia.. seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Suho menoleh pada Luhan. "Maksudmu?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat, seperti tengah berfikir. "Aku..tidak percaya jika Yixing mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Dia seperti banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Suho membisu. Sebenarnya selama ini dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Luhan, namun karna tidak ada seseorang yang bisa diajak berbicara hal ini, dia memilih bungkam. Berteman hampir setahun dengan Yixing tentu saja membuat Suho merasa ada yang aneh dengan gerak-gerik pemuda manis itu. Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, maka Yixing langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru. Dia juga kerap kali tidak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan setiap Yixing tidak bersekolah, entah kenapa selalu bersamaan dengan absennya kawanan Sehun.

Hal ini membuat Suho mau tidak mau ikut mencurigainya.

Suho tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar Luhan terbatuk-batuk kecil disebelahnya.

"Ugh, sudah berapa lama perpustakaan ini tidak dikunjungi?" dengus Luhan, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir beberapa kepulan debu yang muncul saat Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan.

Suho terkekeh melihat wajah tergganggu Luhan. "Kau tidak berniat mengajakku membaca didalam tempat kotor ini 'kan?"

Luhan meliriknya dengan sebal. "Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat beberapa ruangan disekolah ini." Mata rusanya memandangi ke seluruh penjuru ruang perpustakaan. Tempat ini benar-benar sudah tidak terawat. Mungkin bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah sarang para serangga bukan sebuah perpustakaan. "Benar-benar buruk." Komentarnya dengan nada pelan.

"Lalu kau mau aku mengantarmu kemana lagi setelah ini?" suara Suho yang berada didepan pintu perpustakaan membuat Luhan menoleh. Pemuda itu tidak mau untuk masuk kedalam perpustakaan, karna banyak sekali debu yang bisa mengganggu pernafasannya nanti—begitulah katanya. Suho memang seseorang yang sangat menjaga kesehatan sepertinya.

"Beberapa ruang klub." Sahut Luhan.

"Baik. Kau harus membayarku setelah ini karna sudah menjadikanku sebagai _Guide_ -mu."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Akan kubayar nanti dengan gula-gula kapas oke?"

Suho mendengus geli, "Kau pikir aku masih bocah sepertimu?"

Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu semakin tertawa saat mendengar protesan sebal Luhan didalam sana. Semakin lama, Suho semakin mengenal Luhan—dia kekanakan sekali, mudah terpancing sesuatu, mudah kesal namun juga mudah memaafkan, dan juga selalu ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang dianggapnya mencurigakan. Luhan itu seperti anak kecil yang selalu ingin mengetahui segalanya dan berusaha mencari tahu sendiri. Luhan itu agak unik dan periang. Suho sangat menyukai semua sifatnya itu.

 **…**

"Ah, Han. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi." Suho melirik kearah Luhan setelah memandang kearah arloji hitamnya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus sebentar, Kau tidak apa-apa jika sendirian 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau sudah menemaniku ke beberapa ruang klub tadi. Terimakasih, Junmyeon-ah."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Suho baru saja akan berbalik, meninggalkan Luhan. tetapi Luhan secara tiba-tiba menahan pergelangan tangannya. Mau tidak mau Suho menghentikan semua pergerakannya.

"Apa?" Suho menahan degupan jantungnya yang berlomba-lomba membuat dadanya sesak saat melihat Luhan dihadapannya yang tengah tersenyum _childish_. Uh sial. Suho merutuk dalam hati. Luhan semakin membuatnya frustasi dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Sebelum kau pergi, bisa beritahu aku dimana kolam renang sekolah?" tanya Luhan dengan kilatan mata polosnya.

Suho memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup. "Kau hanya perlu berjalan ke ujung koridor lantai dasar. Disana kau akan temukan pintu besar berwarna biru tua. Itulah kolam renang sekolah."

"Terimakasih, Junmyeon."

Suho mengangguk, dan merasa lega saat Luhan melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangannya. Percayalah, itulah penyebab yang membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba sulit dikendalikan.

Luhan berjalan menuju ke kolam renang sekolah sesuai petunjuk dari Suho. Sekolah ini memiliki banyak klub-klub seperti sekolah lainnya, namun sayangnya tidak ada satupun murid yang berpartisipasi dalam klub-klub non-akademik ini. Luhan ingin mengajak mereka untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang ada disekolah ini, siapa tahu saja dengan mengikuti sebuah klub, murid-murid disini akan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Namun Luhan bukanlah seorang Pahlawan super yang bisa mengubah karakter buruk seseorang dalam sekejap mata. Mengajak murid-murid OX 86 dalam hal kebaikan pasti sangatlah sulit, karna keseharian mereka dihabiskan dengan kesenangan tidak berguna—mereka pasti sudah sangat nyaman dengan kebiasaan buruk itu.

Luhan masuk kedalam tempat dimana kolam renang sekolah berada. Seperti ruangan lainnya, tempat ini juga sudah tidak terurus. Kolam renang sekolah ini cukup besar dan bagus, tetapi sayangnya air didalamnya sudah keruh dan terlihat beberapa sampah bungkus makanan menggenang disana.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk berjongkok dipinggir kolam renang, memperhatikan airnya yang sudah keruh. Luhan memang tidak terlalu pandai berenang, maka dari itu Ia sangat berhati-hati agar tidak terjatuh kedalam kolam renang ini yang sepertinya cukup dalam.

"Aku yakin pasti dulu banyak yang mengikuti klub renang." Gumam Luhan. klub renang pasti dulunya banyak diminati pada murid-murid, entah apa penyebabnya kini kolam renang ini sangat sepi.

Luhan menjulurkan tangannya, merasakan dinginnya air kolam yang menyentuh telapak tangannya. Seulas senyumnya mengembang di wajah manisnya. Suho tidak salah, sifat Luhan memang kekanakan—lihat saja sekarang, pemuda manis itu kini tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri. Memainkan air kolam dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tanpa Luhan sadari ada bahaya yang mendekatinya.

Kaki yang terbalut sepatu hitam itu semakin melangkah, mendekati kearah Luhan yang berjongkok membelakanginya. Seulas senyum miring terpatri diwajahnya yang tertutupi sebuah masker hitam. Melihat posisi Luhan yang sudah sangat strategis untuk di _serang_ membuat adrenalinnya semakin terpacu untuk segera menghabisi bocah manis itu.

Dia sudah berada tepat dibelakang Luhan. anak itu masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Bukankah dia sangat bodoh? masuk kedalam kandang singa yang memang sedang mengincar dirinya. Sama saja Luhan menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk segera dimakan oleh singa kelaparan itu.

Tanpa menunggu Luhan menyadari kehadirannya, dia segera menendang punggung kecil itu dengan keras. Menyebabkan teriakan Luhan dan bunyi tubuhnya yang terjatuh kedalam kolam menggema diruangan itu. tidak cukup sampai disitu saja, seseorang dengan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu ikut turun kedalam kolam renang. Bukan untuk menolong Luhan. melainkan menarik rambut Luhan dengan kasar dan semakin menenggelamkannya kedasar kolam.

 _Mati kau, Luhan!_

* * *

Dada Luhan sesak, dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang menjalari punggungnya, seperti baru saja ada sesuatu yang menghantam punggungnya dengan keras. Tubuhnya sudah sangat basah, dia tercebur kedalam kolam renang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha mencelakai dirinya dan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Mengingat dirinya tidak pandai berenang, dan kolam renang ini sialnya sangat dalam untuk seukuran tubuhnya yang kecil. Dia memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tangan yang mendorong kepalanya kedasar kolam. Tetapi usahanya nihil, hal itu hanya membuat Luhan semakin tidak bisa bernafas. Sebagian airpun sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya, membuat Luhan mual.

 _Sial, siapa yang melakukan ini padaku?!_

Suara air yang beriak keras menggema diruangan luas itu, yang berasal dari pemberontakan tidak berguna Luhan. Tidak ada satupun seseorang yang bisa menolongnya kali ini. _Bahkan Sehun sekalipun…_

Luhan pasrah. Tubuhnya melemas, dan pandangannya menggelap.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Luhan bisa mendengar samar-samar suara tertawaan puas seorang lelaki—yang Luhan yakin adalah dia yang mencelakainya. Sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya benar-benar terasa ringan, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Cepatlah ambil barangmu itu, satu jam lagi kita harus berangkat ke Bandara." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah tergganggunya — _wajahnya memang selalu seperti itu_ — kepada Chen. Mereka akan berangkat ke Tokyo hari ini—tepatnya sekarang, tetapi sialnya Chen meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya ke sekolah untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal disana.

"Baiklah, kau jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan bergerak cepat." Chen menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan sengit, lalu segera berlari menjauh.

"Dasar menyusahkan." desis Sehun. dia berdecak kecil melihat penampilannya yang harus memakai seragam sekolah lagi. Sehun tidak mungkin datang ke sekolah tanpa memakai seragam, bisa-bisa hal itu dicurigai oleh beberapa mata-matanya. Sehun tahu, ada banyak sekali murid-murid disini yang diam-diam mengawasinya. Entah mereka mata-mata musuhnya atau mata-mata Ayahnya. Yang jelas, Sehun selalu tahu siapa saja yang selama ini mengawasinya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar-benar hanya sekedar melihatnya, dan mana yang terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"A—apa? Jadi maksudmu menghabisi dalam arti yang lain? Bukan benar-benar menghabisinya hingga mati?"

Sehun melirik singkat kearah seorang siswa yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dia sedang berbicara lewat telepon. Posisi siswa berbadan kurus itu membelakanginya membuat Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah, padahal tidak ada hujan sama sekali hari ini. Dia cukup mencurigakan.

"Apa peduliku?" dengus Sehun. pemuda berparas dingin itu kembali berkutat pada ponsel canggihnya. Mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun kalau dia dan Chen akan telat sampai ke Bandara.

"Ah sial. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah benar-benar menenggalamkannya dikolam. Sudah bisa dipastikan saat ini dia sudah mati. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal brengsek?! Apa kata _boss_ nanti? Dia pasti akan membunuhku.. dan Sehun juga akan membunuhku.."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa namanya dibawa-bawa oleh siswa yang tidak dia kenali itu? dia benar-benar mencurigakan. Pasti ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Tentu saja Oh Sehun akan membunuhku jika dia tahu kekasihnya sudah mati karna kesalahanku—oh bukan, ini salahmu, brengsek. Argh sial! Aku harus apa sekarang? Tidak mungkin aku kembali kekolam renang dan menyelamatkannya 'kan? Itu pasti mustahil!"

"Kekasihku? Mati?" entah kenapa Sehun jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh siswa itu dengan temannya diseberang telepon. Jelas-jelas ini menyangkut dirinya. Tetapi siapa yang dibunuh oleh siswa itu? Sehun jelas tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih—dan dia mengatakan sudah membunuh kekasihnya. Oh menggelikan sekali. Dia pasti salah orang. Dan siswa itu pastilah kaki-tangan musuhnya yang ingin mencoba menghancurkan Sehun dengan cara kuno.

Sekelebat bayang seluruh murid yang tengah membicarakan dirinya menghampiri otak Sehun. pembicaraan yang membuat Sehun muak sekali. Tentang hubungannya dan Luhan—karna insiden ciuman kemarin. Bahkan beberapa wanita menggosipi jika Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun. walau jelas-jelas para wanita itu tidak melihat kejadian ciuman itu secara langsung, namun para wanita itu pandai sekali mengarang cerita hanya demi memuaskan hasrat perbincangannya.

 _Tunggu!_

Luhan.

Si ayam kecil itu—pasti bukanlah orang yang.. dibunuh oleh siswa itu kan?

Entah kenapa pemikiran itu membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Siapa lagi orang disekolah ini yang digosipi sebagai kekasihnya selain Luhan? tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin Luhan. walau Sehun tidak mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh, namun Sehun tahu persis bagaimana sikap Luhan—dia tidak mungkin mudah untuk dibunuh atau diserang. Dia memiliki kadar keberanian yang tinggi yang sulit untuk melawannya dalam waktu singkat.

 _Tetapi tetap saja Luhan adalah sosok yang lemah, Sehun-ah._

Sehun menggeram rendah sebagai balasannya. Pemikiran ini semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sial, ada apa dengan dirinya? Apa sekarang dirinya sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan Luhan?

Brengsek, brengsek. Sehun ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya saat ini.

Saat Sehun ingin melangkah mendekati siswa itu, tetapi secara tiba-tiba siswa bertubuh kurus itu membalikan tubuhnya—hingga langsung berhadapan dengan Sehun. siswa itu nampak sangat terkejut hingga melebarkan kedua bola-matanya keukuran maksimal. Bibirnya seketika memucat seiring genggamannya pada ponselnya melonggar. Ekspresi terkejut dan takut yang sangat berlebihan. Sehun mendecih melihatnya. _Apa wajahku semenyeramkan itu?_

"Aku akan mengingat wajahmu—" Sehun melirik kearah _name-tag_ siswa itu. "—Jung Daehyun-ssi." Desisnya bagai seekor ular.

Siswa itu terlihat meneguk liurnya dengan kasar sebelum pada akhirnya berjalan terburu-buru melewati Sehun.

Sehun tidak tahu siapa yang sudah anak itu celakai. Tetapi perkiraan besarnya adalah Luhan. tunggu! Jika Sehun mengira yang didalam kolam sana adalah si ayam kecil itu, berarti secara tidak langsung dirinya mengakui jika Luhan adalah kekasihnya? Sial sekali. Sehun dibuat semakin kacau dengan pemikirannya. Dia melirik kearah pintu kolam renang dengan perasaan bimbang. Apa dia harus masuk kesana? Dan memastikan siapa yang sudah terbujur kaku disana?

Tidak. Untuk apa Sehun mengurusi hal konyol macam ini? Siapapun yang ada didalam sana, Sehun tidak mau peduli padanya sama sekali.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, dan pada akhirnya kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju kolam renang sekolah. Dia ingin memastikan siapa orang malang yang sudah mati karna dikira sebagai kekasih Oh Sehun — _yang memang mempunyai_ _banyak musuh dimana-mana_ — banyak yang tidak suka melihat Sehun bahagia, pastilah mereka akan mengincar orang yang disayangi Sehun sebagai kelemahan pemuda berparas dingin itu. karna berusaha mencelakai Sehun sama saja menyerahkan nyawa sendiri pada dewa kematian—maka dari itu mencelakai orang yang disayang oleh Sehun adalah hal yang mudah untuk membuat Sehun hancur.

Tetapi mereka salah. Saat ini bahkan tidak ada satupun seseorang yang Sehun anggap sebagai kekasihnya.

Netra tajamnya menangkap seseorang yang sudah mengapung diatas kolam. Sehun semakin mendekat, berusaha mengenali siapa siswa itu. oh sial, dia lelaki—jadi musuh-musuhnya mengira Sehun mempunyai kekasih seorang lelaki?

Sehun memicingkan matanya. Dia seperti mengenal siswa itu. Rambut yang berwarna coklat madu, tubuh kecil— _Luhan?!_ Sehun yakin dia adalah Luhan. dilihat dari segi manapun, Sehun bisa mengenalinya.

"Brengsek." Sehun menggeram tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tanpa sadar dia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dengan kemarahan yang meledak-ledak, Sehun memanggil-manggil Luhan. walau nyatanya mustahil karna Luhan pastilah tidak akan bisa menjawab dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Luhan!"

Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar. "YA! Luhan!"

Sehun bergerak dengan panik. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus turun kesana? Dan menyelamatkan Luhan? dia tidak cukup berarti untuk diselamatkan olehnya, Sehun juga seharusnya tidak boleh ada disini. Dia harus pergi dari sini. Tidak seharusnya dia mempedulikan Luhan yang entah sudah mati atau belum disana. Luhan bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia tidak berarti untuknya.

Ya, seharusnya Sehun melakukan semua itu—meninggalkan Luhan. tetapi kenyataannya saat ini dengan gerakan refleks, dia membuka almamater sekolahnya dan segera terjun kedalam kolam renang. Sehun agak menggigil merasakan dinginnya air yang memeluk seluruh tubuhnya. pemuda itu berenang menuju kearah Luhan yang terdiam kaku. Bajingan! Sudah berapa lama Luhan menggenang disini? Anak itu bisa mati kapan saja jika Sehun tidak datang menolongnya. Dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar didalam hati, Sehun segera menarik lengan Luhan dan mendekap anak itu erat-erat. Dia sempat memandang kearah wajah Luhan yang sudah sangat pucat. Hal itu membuat Sehun bergerak cepat untuk segera membawa tubuh Luhan kedaratan.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya setelah berhasil membawa Luhan ke pinggir kolam. Beberapa tetes air yang berasal dari rambut Sehun terjatuh ke wajah Luhan yang memucat. Luhan tampak begitu mengenaskan, namun paras manisnya tidak hilang sama sekali saat keadaannya seperti ini. Sehun semakin frustasi melihat wajah Luhan.

"Hei, Luhan." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi putih itu cukup kasar, dia sedikit panik. Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan, mengecek denyut nadinya. Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Sehun saat nadi Luhan masih berdenyut dengan normal. Hal itu cukup membuat Sehun lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Tetapi walaupun seperti itu, Sehun harus tetap berusaha membangunkan anak ini, sebelum keadaannya semakin parah.

Dia menaruh kedua tangannya didada Luhan, menekan-nekannya agar air didalam tubuh Luhan bisa keluar. Namun hasilnya nihil. Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukan akan memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Sehun mengumpat. Dia menatap lama pada bibir pucat Luhan—haruskah…dia memberi nafas buatan? Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan akan menolong seseorang sampai sejauh ini. Pada akhirnya, Sehun menyerah. Lelaki itu memegang kedua pipi Luhan dan mendaratkan bibirnya (lagi) pada bibir Luhan. Memberinya nafas buatan agar anak ini cepat sadar dan tidak lagi menyusahkan dirinya.

Perut Sehun tergelitik, dia merasa sangat tolol melakukan semua ini. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya dia menolong Luhan. yang jelas Sehun bersumpah dalam hati, ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia menolong Luhan. Sehun tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Luhan.

Sehun cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajahnya saat merasakan Luhan tersedak kecil. Luhan tidak boleh tahu apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan. Dia memandangi Luhan yang terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Perlahan kelopak mata pemuda manis itu terbuka, dan manik indahnya langsung bertubrukan dengan manik tajam Sehun yang memang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Sehun?" Luhan bersuara pelan. Dia mendudukan dirinya, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemas demi melihat dihadapannya benar-benar Sehun atau bukan. Dan itu benar, Sehun kini dihadapannya—dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah. Sehun menyelamatkannya lagi?

"Bagus jika kau sudah sadar." Sehun berucap dengan sangat dingin. Dia segera berdiri dan meraih almamaternya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Sehun, tunggu!" Luhan ikut berdiri. "Kau yang menolongku?"

"Menurutmu?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum mencelanya, dan melangkah menjauhi Luhan. urusannya dan si ayam kecil itu sudah selesai. Dan Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi. Sial, sekarang penampilannya berantakan sekali. Memang benar, semua yang berhubungan dengan Luhan tidaklah bagus.

Sementara itu Luhan berjalan, mengikuti Sehun. kepala Luhan terasa sangat berat, dia merasa mual dan sangat pusing. Luhan mengabaikan semua itu, dia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun yang lagi-lagi menjadi penyelamatnya. Luhan juga merasa agak bersalah pada Sehun yang kini seragamnya telah basah semua. Anak itu pastilah merutukinya lagi.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menulikan pendengarannya pada Luhan yang memanggil-manggilnya dibelakang. Persetan dengannya! Yang Sehun inginkan sekarang adalah menjauh darinya, tidak berurusan lagi dengannya agar pikiran dan perasaannya tidak terombang-ambing lagi.

"Seh—"

 _ **BRUGH!**_

Sehun segera menoleh kebelakang mendengar suara debaman kecil itu. pemuda tampan itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar melihat Luhan yang sudah tergeletak pingsan. Bedebah! Apa lagi ini sekarang? Apa harus dirinya yang menyelamatkan anak itu lagi?

"Luhan kau itu—" Sehun menggeram kesal. Dengan langkah cepat-cepat dia menghampiri tubuh mungil Luhan. menghembuskan nafas kasar, Sehun mulai mengangkat tubuh kecil Luhan. menggendongnya seperti para pengantin — _sial, ini_ _menggelikan sekali_ — untuk membawa Luhan menuju Unit kesehatan sekolah.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Anggaplah hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati."

 _Dan pada kenyataannya kau memang selalu berbaik hati pada Luhan, Sehun-ah._

* * *

Sehun menatap lekat-lekat kearah Luhan yang masih terpejam dihadapannya. Dia merasa heran sekali dengan pemuda yang kini terbaring diranjang kesehatan sekolah ini. Baru beberapa hari mereka bertemu, tetapi hebatnya Luhan sudah berhasil mengacak-ngacak pikiran Sehun. lihat saja sekarang, dengan bodohnya Sehun bahkan membiarkan seragam sekolah serta almamaternya terpakai ditubuh kecil Luhan. setelah merutuki pengurus kesehatan sekolah yang memaksanya agar meminjamkan seragamnya untuk Luhan, Sehun kini duduk disebuah kursi yang berada disisi ranjang yang sedang Luhan tempati. Memperhatikan wajah bocah itu yang masih memucat. Ya, Luhan harus berterimakasih pada Sehun yang menyimpan seragam lain dilokernya, membuat tubuh mungilnya kini tidak lagi terselimuti air.

Mengabaikan penampilannya yang masih basah, Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya yang berada dipinggir ranjang. Menenangkan sejenak tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Dia tidak tahu mengapa rasanya begitu panik sekali saat melihat Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Oh sial, dia memang tidak menyukai Luhan. namun ini pastilah gejalanya. Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan ini berlanjut! Brengsek, ini menjijikan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk memperhatikan wajah Luhan. dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, wajah Luhan begitu halus saat dipandang—begitu manis dan polos. Bagaimana rasanya jika Ia mendaratkan tangannya dipipi putih itu? kenapa dia begitu bodoh karna baru menyadari jika Luhan memang benar-benar..indah? pemikiran itu semakin membuatnya pusing. Dia pastilah sudah tidak waras karna secara langsung telah memuji anak sialan bernama Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dia harus menjauhi Luhan.

"Sehun.."

Jantung Sehun seperti mencuat keluar saat tiba-tiba Luhan menggenggam tangannya, seperti menahan dirinya agar tidak pergi. Dia menahan nafas saat kelopak mata Luhan terbuka, menampilkan bola matanya yang sangat bening dan jernih. Untuk sesaat Sehun tidak bisa merasakan kakinya menapak kedaratan, dia seperti masuk kedalam dimensi lain saat Luhan memandangnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

 _Palingkan wajahmu, Sehun. palingkan! Jangan balas memandangnya!_

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menolongku lagi hari ini.." bisik Luhan masih dengan senyuman kecilnya. Sorot matanya begitu tulus, membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Apa baru saja dia berniat membalas senyuman Luhan? dirinya pasti sudah gila!

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak bisa berlama-lama memandang Luhan. dengan kasar, dia menepis tangan Luhan yang berani-beraninya menggenggam tangannya. Cih dia pikir dia siapa? Sok akrab sekali.

"Dan terimakasih karna sudah menyusahkanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya." Balas Sehun, ada nada kegeraman disana. dengan cepat, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Luhan. Chen pasti sudah menunggunya. Mereka harus cepat ke Bandara sekarang. Tidak ada waktu lagi bagi Sehun untuk mengurus si ayam kecil itu.

Luhan memandangi punggung tegap Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu. dia memberengut kesal. Sehun itu aneh sekali. Pemuda itu jelas sangat tidak menyukainya, tetapi kenapa terus menyelamatkannya? Tetapi walaupun seperti itu, Luhan tetap sangat berhutang budi pada Sehun.

Dia adalah penyelamatnya.

Sehun adalah pahlawannya.

Entah kenapa Luhan begitu mempercayai jika Sehun akan selalu melindunginya. Pemuda dingin itu memang sangat merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya, namun seperti disebuah skenario—Sehun selalu datang tepat waktu saat dirinya butuh bantuan.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan kembali melebarkan senyumnya. Kali ini lengkap dengan pipinya yang memunculkan sebuah semburat kemerahan tipis. Manis. Oh, apa sekarang dia mulai menyukai kehadiran Sehun?

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang kesehatan. Berterimakasihlah pada Taehyung yang memberitahunya jika Luhan saat ini berada disana. walau anak itu memberitahunya dengan penyampaian yang salah; _Hei mata bulat! Sepupumu yang bernama Luhan itu sedang sekarat di ruang kesehatan. Kau tidak pergi kesana untuk mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir?_ ; kurang lebih seperti itu. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mencekik pemuda bermata sipit itu.

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget kala sesosok pemuda tinggi baru saja keluar dari ruang UKS dengan terburu-buru. Sehun meliriknya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Mau tidak mau berbagai pertanyaan muncul diotak Kyungsoo. Apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Luhan? dia pastilah penyebab Luhan berakhir di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Tidak sengaja mata bulatnya melihat pemuda lain yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang UKS seraya memandangi punggung Sehun yang menjauh. Kyungsoo bisa melihat tatapan ketidak-sukaan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu untuk Sehun. bahkan tatapannya terlalu tajam dan dingin. Ugh, apa murid-murid disini memang bermusuhan semua?

"P—permisi.." Kyungsoo sempat menahan nafas saat pemuda berkulit seputih susu didepannya meliriknya dengan dingin. "Apa kau ingin masuk kedalam? Jika tidak, bisa kau berikan aku jalan untuk masuk kedalam?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, dan memilih masuk kedalam tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang menggeram kecil, sebal.

"Luhan, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!"

' _Dia mengenal Luhan hyung?'_ —batin Kyungsoo. "Luhan hyung, kau tidak apa-apa? Taehyung bilang kau dicelakai seseorang?" Kyungsoo buru-buru menghampiri Luhan yang sedang terduduk diatas ranjang kesehatan sekolah. Menyela pemuda yang tidak dia kenali, membuat pemuda itu memandangnya heran. Kyungsoo khawatir sekali dengannya. Dan syukurlah Luhan saat ini terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum kekanakan saat ini.

"Dicelakai?" Suho —yang Kyungsoo sebut sebagai Sehun kedua— itu ikut menghampiri Luhan. dia ikut memandang Luhan dengan cemas, membuat Kyungsoo yakin jika dia adalah teman Luhan.

"Mm-hm. saat aku mengamati kolam renang sekolah tadi, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendorongku. Aku tidak pandai berenang, dan ditambah seseorang itu menenggelamkanku. Well, beginilah akhirnya." Jawab Luhan. dia memandang Kyungsoo dan Suho bergantian.

Suho mendesah panjang. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku menemanimu tadi."

"Bukan salahmu." Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau melihat siapa yang mencelakaimu? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa terselamatkan? Siapa yang menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mendorongku." ucap Luhan. dia baru saja masuk kesekolah ini beberapa hari, tetapi sudah banyak sekali yang ingin mencelakainya. Luhan tidak habis pikir, memang apa salahnya?

"Kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah Sehun?" tanya Suho melirik kearah seragam yang dikenakan Luhan. Kyungsoo ikut melihatnya. dan dia baru menyadari jika almamater yang dikenakan Luhan terdapat name-tag Oh Sehun disana.

"Ah, ini." Luhan mengulum senyumnya, tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Suho yang sangat kentara. "Sehun yang menyelamatkanku."

"Kau yakin bukan dia yang mencelakaimu?" tandas Suho.

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, bukan. Dia tidak mungkin yang mendorongku. Sehun bahkan rela turun kedalam kolam untuk menolongku, dia juga yang membawaku kesini. Dia baik sekali."

Kyungsoo menggumam pelan. "Sulit dipercaya."

Suho mendengus, tampak geram. Kyungsoo yang melihat raut wajah pemuda yang berada disebelahnya itu memicingkan matanya. Tampaknya Suho benar-benar tidak menyukai Sehun.

* * *

Sehun menahan segala ucapan kotor yang hendak keluar dari belah bibir tipisnya. Alisnya menukik tajam, menandakan jika Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Memang, tidak ada yang salah dengan ruangan luas—seperti ruang _meeting_ diperusahaan, lengkap dengan AC dan kursi yang empuk ini. Namun yang membuat Sehun geram adalah—

"Mmh..Yeol,"

"Baek, apa kita harus melakukannya disini?"

"Aahh..terserahmu.."

 _Shit._ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu memanglah tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi. Kedua orang itu bahkan tidak malu-malunya untuk saling melumat dan melenguh. Entah mereka lupa atau memang sengaja melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini mereka berada diruangan penting milik Kim Yunho—ayah Kai.

"Oh sial, apa kalian akan benar-benar bercinta disini?! Tahanlah sebentar nafsu setanmu itu, Park Byun!" suara Chen mewakili isi hati Sehun dan Kai yang memang sejak tadi mendesis sebal melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jika nanti ayahku melihat kalian, maka aku yang akan mendapat omelan darinya." Sahut Kai. "Aku akan memesankan kamar untuk kalian berdua setelah ini."

"Ah, kau baik sekali." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa minat. Dengan terpaksa dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah manis Baekhyun, sebelum Kai dan Chen berceloteh lebih panjang lagi. Percayalah, kedua anak itu memang sangat pintar dalam berbicara.

"Kenapa kalian tidak diam saja sih seperti Sehun?" kali ini Baekhyun yang membuka suara. Cukup sebal juga karna tidak bisa lebih jauh dimanjakan oleh Chanyeol. pemuda mungil itu merubah posisi duduknya yang tadi berada dipangkuan Chanyeol menjadi lebih normal.

"Dia memang diam, tetapi lihatlah wajahnya—Ckck, menyeramkan sekali." Chen menunjuk wajah Sehun yang duduk diseberangnya. "Dengan dia diam seperti itu saja kita sudah tahu apakah dia menyukai kegiatan kalian atau tidak."

"Dia pasti sedang memikirkan Luhan." Kai kembali tertawa. Menurutnya, Sehun yang dekat dengan Luhan adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali saat membuat Sehun kesal karna disangkut-pautkan dengan bocah manis bernama Luhan.

"Diam kau, brengsek." Desis Sehun. "Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau yang sedang memikirkan anak baru dengan mata bulat itu? bahkan kau menyelipkan secarik surat ditasnya. Oh, menjijikan sekali kau Kim Jongin."

Terkutuklah Sehun dengan lidah berbisanya!

Telinga Kai memerah. Darimana Sehun tahu jika dia menyelipkan surat untuk Kyungsoo? Matanya saja yang sipit, tetapi penglihatannya sangat tajam. Padahal Kai sudah sangat berhati-hati menaruh surat ditas Kyungsoo agar tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi sekarang apa? Sehun dengan kurang-ajarnya membongkar aib memalukannya didepan semua teman-temannya. Sial.

"Woah, benarkah?! Apa itu surat cinta?" Chen terlihat bersemangat sekali dengan pembicaraan kali ini. Pembicaraan santai seperti anak remaja pada umumnya—bukan pembicaraan yang membahas seputar penyusunan rencana menghabisi seseorang atau melakukan misi penting tertentu seperti yang selalu mereka perbincangkan.

"Tentu saja bukan, bod—"

"Lalu kalau bukan surat cinta, apa?" Baekhyun langsung menyela ucapan Kai. "Kau menyukai Do Kyungsoo? Hahaha, haruskah aku membantumu agar bisa mendapatkan anak itu?"

"Jonginnie sedang jatuh cinta~" Chanyeol bernyanyi sumbang, membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi gelak tawa Baekhyun dan Chen yang melengking. Kai dikursinya hanya menekuk wajahnya kesal. Ingin membuka suara, memproteskan apa yang mereka katakan, namun selalu saja tidak bisa. ketiga temannya itu paling pintar berbicara dalam hal mengejek seperti ini.

Sehun menyeringai. Kena kau Kai! Suruh siapa dia membawa-bawa nama Luhan disaat seperti ini? Rasakan sekarang, karna dia yang ditertawakan kali ini.

"YA! Aku tidak menyukai Kyung—"

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

Kelima pemuda yang tengah terduduk santai itu menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu masuk—yang baru saja didobrak dengan kasar. Sekitar dua puluh lelaki dewasa berbaju formal hitam-hitam masuk kedalam ruangan ayah Kai dengan pistol ditangan masing-masing yang ditujukan kearah Sehun dan teman-temannya. Sontak kelima pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya, memandang awas pada gerombolan orang-orang mencurigakan itu. ini bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Berikan kami dokumen itu!"

Salah satu diantara mereka mendekat, berbicara lantang dalam bahasa Jepang. Yang mengerti ucapannya hanyalah Kai dan Baekhyun—mengingat mereka pintar dalam berbahasa Jepang.

"Mereka bawahannya Kiyoshi dan Yoshida. Mereka meminta kita untuk menyerahkan dokumen yang sudah ditanda-tangani oleh dua boss mereka." Ucap Kai. Perlahan-lahan, tangannya masuk kedalam sakunya—mengambil _handgun_ yang ia simpan disana.

"Yoshida dan Kiyoshi pastilah tidak terima untuk menyerahkan perusahaan mereka pada Ayahmu. Mereka tahu kita sekarang ada di Tokyo. Bodoh sekali karna repot-repot datang menemui kita dikandang sendiri, pasti mereka sudah tidak sayang nyawa." Ujar Chen. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius memandangi orang-orang dihadapannya. "Ah sial, dimana ayahmu Kai? Mereka bersenjata semua, kita bisa langsung habis ditangan mereka."

"Ayahku masih dalam perjalanan kesini. Aku juga bingung, kenapa mereka bisa sampai disini?" bisik Kai penuh penekanan.

"Apa ini yang kalian cari?" Sehun mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi map berwarna coklat tua yang berisi dokumen perusahaan. Membuat para pasang mata diruang sana tertuju pada benda tipis itu. Kai mendelikan matanya melihat kelakuan Sehun. apa-apaan dia? Mereka sedang terdesak saat ini, dan dengan mudahnya Sehun memberi tahu dimana dokumen itu berada. Sial. Dia pasti sudah gila.

"Sehun—"

"Jika aku katakan 'merunduk' kalian harus menurut. Oke?" Sehun segera menyela ucapan Kai—yang sepertinya akan memaki-maki dirinya.

Salah satu diantara kaki-tangan Yoshida, melangkah maju, mendekati Sehun. senyum mencela tercetak diwajahnya, merasa akan berhasil untuk melumpuhkan bocah-bocah ini. Dia mengarahkan pistolnya kearah dahi Sehun, dengan tangan kiri yang menengadah—meminta dokumen.

"Aku percaya kau tidak sebodoh itu sampai menyerahkan file itu, teman." bisik Kai penuh kegeraman. Sehun menyeringai mendengarnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Setelah ucapan itu, Sehun melayangkan tendangannya pada wajah orang dihadapannya hingga tersungkur kelantai dengan senjatanya yang jatuh tidak jauh darinya. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya lelaki tua itu, belasan peluru-peluru diluncurkan kearah Sehun dan teman-temannya.

"MERUNDUK!"

Beruntung, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu membaca pergerakan mereka. Hingga teman-temannya tidak ada yang satupun terkena peluru-peluru panas itu. peluru itu hanya menghantam dinding dan menimbulkan suara ledakan yang memekakan telinga. Dan pada saat kegaduhan itu dimulai, Pria berwajah dingin alami itu merampas pistol milik seseorang yang tadi Ia tendang. Mulai menembaki satu persatu diantara banyak orang berbaju hitam itu. keempat pemuda lainnya juga mulai meraih _handgun_ masing-masing, mulai menyerang. Tidak ada alasan untuk menyerah, mereka harus melawan balik—walau jumlah orang-orang ini tiga kali lipat dari jumlah mereka berlima.

Sehun berlari, melompati beberapa kursi demi menghindari empat orang lelaki dewasa yang mengejarnya. Dia yang memegang dokumen itu, ingat? Maka dari itu Sehun adalah incaran empuk untuk orang-orang tidak dikenal itu. Sehun berlari secara zig-zag untuk mengecoh orang-orang yang hendak menembakinya. Dia berhasil menghindari beberapa peluru yang nyaris mengenai tubuhnya. terus berlari, seraya mengarahkan pistol curiannya kearah orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Berusaha melawan mereka. Dia bukanlah tipe seseorang yang mudah putus-asa hanya karna kalah dalam jumlah.

Dua orang yang mengejarnya berteriak-teriak, entah membicarakan apa—karna Sehun tidak mengerti bahasa mereka. Seharusnya dia belajar bahasa Jepang dulu, agar tidak penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan seperti saat ini. Oh ayolah, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan bahasa mereka, Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya kala seseorang berbadan tangguh menghadangnya dengan sebuah pistol yang diarahkan ke kepalanya. Belum sempat menerobos lelaki itu, dua buah pistol sudah menyentuh sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Oh sial, dia dikepung! Sehun menggeram melihat lelaki didepannya menyeringai kearahnya. Itu adalah senyuman mencela, dan Sehun sangat benci saat seseorang tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

Lelaki tangguh itu mengatakan sesuatu—yang Sehun yakin seperti ejekan, menilik dari raut wajahnya. Kedua lelaki yang berada di dua sisi tubuhnya tertawa. Mungkin mentertawakan dirinya yang dianggap sudah kalah. Sehun mendelik gusar saat lelaki didepannya bersiap-siap untuk menembak dirinya. Disaat genting seperti ini, teman-temannya tidak datang membantunya. Mereka juga tengah sibuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Hanya ada dua pilihan, menyerahkan dokumen itu dan selamat—tetapi akan dibunuh ayah Kai keesokannya atau melawan walau hanya satu persen kemungkinan berhasilnya.

Sehun mengembangkan senyum miring andalannya. "Jika kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang bocah yang mudah ditakuti hanya dengan sekali ancaman, maka kau salah."

Sehun menyiku perut kedua orang dewasa disisinya dengan siku tajamnya. Erangan kesakitan kedua orang itu berbaur dengan suara debuman jatuhnya. Dengan gesit, pemuda itu meraih pistol mereka yang terjatuh. Mengarahkan kearah dahi kedua orang yang memucat takut itu. oh, Sehun senang sekali saat melihat seseorang bereekspresi takut dibawah kakinya. Suara ledakan peluru menggema diruangan bersamaan dengan teriakan dua orang yang menjadi sasaran peluru Sehun.

Pemuda itu hampir terhuyung jatuh saat sesuatu yang besar mengenai punggungnya, menghantamnya dengan kasar. Membuat beberapa senjata ditangannya terlempar. Dia terbatuk keras merasakan sakit menjalari punggung dan dadanya. Sehun melihat lelaki yang tadi berniat menembaknya, kini berada dihadapannya dengan mata berkilat-kilat murka. Dia pasti kesal karna dua temannya kini sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dibawah kaki Sehun. dia kembali mengarahkan _handgun_ -nya kearah Sehun, bersiap-siap membunuh anak itu.

Namun untuk beberapa saat, lelaki dewasa itu terdiam dengan mata mendelik. Pegangannya pada pistol melonggar, bahkan senjata itu terjatuh kelantai hingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi keras. Sehun terdiam, memandangnya dengan bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh lelaki itu mengejang dengan aliran darah yang mulai mengalir deras dari mulutnya. Dia terhuyung kedepan, dan terjatuh tepat dibawah kaki Sehun. saat itulah Sehun tahu pelaku penyebab matinya lelaki dewasa itu.

Chen tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah suntikan ditangannya. Didahinya terdapat sebuah luka baru, yang membuat sebercak darah menghiasi dahinya. Sehun tahu, temannya selalu ada untuk membantunya.

"Barang ini sangat berguna, bukan?" Chen melirik suntikan ditangannya.

"Yeah." Sehun mengangguk dengan perasaan lega. Dia melihat kesekelilingnya, suara-suara ledakan dan teriakan sudah lenyap. membuatnya heran.

"15 menit menghabisi dua puluh orang. Rekor baru, teman-teman." Suara melengking Baekhyun menyadarkan Sehun dari keterdiamannya. Pemuda itu bergumam takjub, melihat anak buah Yoshida dan Kiyoshi sudah terkapar dilantai seperti kumpulan ikan-ikan kecil yang terdampar didaratan. Sehun melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri diatas meja dengan nafas terengah-engah, di kedua tangannya terdapat dua buah spuit yang berisi cairan berwarna ungu pekat—itulah penyebab terbesar singkatnya penyerangan kali ini.

"Terimakasih, Jongdae. Kau membuat penemuan ini lebih berguna dari senjata api." Ucapnya.

Chen hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan senyum riangnya. "Kalian harus mentraktirku untuk ini, teman-teman!"

Suara derap kaki yang tengah berlari terburu-buru membuat kelima pemuda itu kembali menoleh was-was kearah pintu masuk. Apa kaki-tangan Yoshida dan Kiyoshi masih tersisa diluar?

Dan yang ternyata datang adalah sesosok lelaki dewasa dengan penampilan formalnya.

"Kai—Astaga!" Lelaki berpostur tinggi-tegap itu membeku didepan pintu masuk, menatap terkejut pada sekeliling ruangan pentingnya. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Kai memandang lelaki itu dengan pandangan malasnya. "Sangat, ayah. Kau banyak tertinggal sesuatu hari ini."

* * *

"Sehun, ada telepon untukmu."

"Terima saja, Baek. aku malas sekali."

Baekhyun mendengus melihat Sehun yang memejamkan matanya dengan malas disebuah sofa. Dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun meraih ponsel pemuda itu dan segera menerima sebuah panggilan yang masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Hall—"

" _Matamu cantik sekali, pantas Sehun sangat menyukainya."_

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Suara berat yang menyapa gendang telinganya terasa tidak asing untuk Baekhyun. Seseorang diseberang sana sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. "Hallo?"

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dan mengaktifkan loudspeaker agar Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

" _Kurasa tid—tunggu, kau mengenal Sehun?"_

Sehun terhenyak. Ini suara Luhan. si ayam kecil itu…sedang berbicara dengan siapa disana? kenapa membawa-bawa namanya? Ada apa lagi ini?

" _Hahaha, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda arogan itu? apa kau dekat dengannya?"_

Sehun mulai merasakan firasat buruk kali ini. Dia seperti tidak asing dengan seseorang bersuara baritone yang berbicara dengan Luhan.

" _Tidak. Aku tidak dekat dengan Sehun."_

" _Benarkah? Lalu kenapa, Sehun terlihat sangat khawatir saat melihatmu tenggelam dikolam sekolah hari ini?"_

" _Darimana kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak menyinggung soal itu sejak tadi."_

Sehun menahan nafasnya. Perlahan-lahan tangannya mengepal keras. sementara Baekhyun disebelahnya hanya membuka bibirnya tidak percaya. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

" _Ah benarkah? Sial sekali karna aku kelepasan berbicara. Bagaimana ini, Luhan?"_

" _K-kau—!"_

"Brengsek." Sehun menggeram rendah. Luhan sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Sial, kenapa anak itu sangat ceroboh sekali sih sampai mau-mau saja berbicara dengan orang asing?

" _Kau sudah dengar percakapan mereka Oh Sehun? bagaimana tanggapanmu?"_ kali ini suara berbeda yang terdengar disambungan telepon. _"Apa Luhan memang kelemahanmu? Kau menyukainya? Bagaimana dengan mata indahnya yang kau gemari itu jika aku mengeyahkannya? Sepasang mata yang mirip dengan mata mendiang Ibumu yang sudah kau bunuh itu. Apa kau akan khawatir Luhan? Menolongnya bak pahlawan kesiangan? Datang untuknya?"_

"Jangan membawa-bawa Ibuku dalam hal ini, bedebah!" Sehun menggeram bahaya. Kali ini matanya benar-benar menyalang murka. Sial, jadi benar perkiraannya jika Luhan diincar para musuhnya untuk menjebaknya? Tidak semudah itu. Sehun tidak akan termakan dengan ancaman-ancaman remeh seperti itu. lagipula apa pentingnya Luhan untuknya?

Dia bahkan tidak pantas sama sekali untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu jika kau membunuh anak itu. dengan begitu tidak ada lagi yang menyusahkanku." Ucap Sehun dengan tenang. Membuat Baekhyun mendelikan mata sipitnya. Sehun itu benar-benar jelmaan iblis sepertinya. Walau Baekhyun tidak tahu persis apa akar permasalahannya, tetapi dia yakin Luhan pastilah sedang dijadikan sebuah boneka ancaman untuk Sehun. malang sekali nasib anak itu karna Sehun sendiri sama sekali tidak peduli.

" _Memangnya kau tahu siapa yang bersama dengan Luhan saat ini?"_

Sehun semakin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, membuat beberapa kuku jarinya menyakiti telapak tangannya sendiri. Persetan dengan semua itu!

"Kau—Kris… _hyung?_ "

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **sorry for typo, guys. I'm too lazy to edit. wkwk**

Ayo, tebak. Apa Sehun bakal nyelametin Luhan? atau orang lain yang bakal nyelametin Luhan duluan? :D

Yang berhasil nebak, gue kasih kolornya Jongin nanti wkwk.

Niatnya semalem mau gue publish ini, buat pengusir rasa badmood para jones disini /plak/ tapi sinyalnya sekarat, jadi pagi ini aja oke? Wkwk. Iya tau lah gue telat banget updatenya—tapi seenggaknya gue tetep lanjutin. Ngga discontinued, karna gue gamau ngecewain readers setia FF abal ini.

 _ **Well, review again?**_

 _See you!_

 _ **[Anggara]**_


	9. Chapter 9

_©Anggara Dobby_

 **NOT PEFECT**

 **H** un- **H** an

 **Oh Sehun-Lu Han**

 **[Warn!] Shounen-ai/YAOI/BoyxBoy. Too much typo(s) cause I'm too lazy to edit.**

 **Saya menjunjung tinggi istilah** _ **"Don't like, Don't read"**_ **okay cantik? ;)**

 **.**

 **..**

* * *

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk mentraktirmu karna kau sudah menemaniku berkeliling sekolah hari ini?"

"Tapi keadaanmu belum pulih benar. Seharusnya kau langsung pulang saja dengan Kyungsoo." Suho mendesah gusar melihat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, bersikeras untuk tetap mentraktirnya. Dia memang memegang teguh janjinya, tanpa mau mempedulikan tubuhnya yang masih perlu istirahat. Jika sudah begini, Suho hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh pemuda manis itu ke sebuah tempat dimana banyak jajanan manis dijual. Jajanan manis? Uh, Suho bahkan lebih menyukai minuman bercaffein daripada harus meminum yang manis-manis.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalian hanya perlu duduk disini, dan nikmatilah semua makanan yang aku belikan." Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya duduk disisi kanan Suho. "Aku akan keseberang sana untuk membeli minuman."

"Apa dia memang sangat keras kepala?" tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang berjalan menjauh.

"Ya, Luhan hyung memang seperti itu." Kyungsoo masih belum mau berbicara banyak pada Suho. Selain karna kesan pertama mereka bertemu sangatlah buruk —Kyungsoo masih mengingat wajah sedingin es beku milik Suho tadi pagi— dan juga Kyungsoo masih belum mempercayai benar pemuda didepannya ini. Dia memang terlihat baik diluar, tetapi siapa tahu dia juga salah satu gangster di sekolahnya kan? Kadang apa yang kita tangkap dengan mata telanjang kita tidak pernah sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kyungsoo harus tetap menjaga jarak pada Suho.

* * *

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya dilantai, menimbulkan irama yang cukup enak didengar. Seraya menunggu pesanannya datang, pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu mengamati beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Sore ini cukup cerah dan sepertinya orang-orang ini dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Luhan termangu untuk beberapa detik, memikirkan siapa kiranya orang yang telah menenggelamkannya tadi pagi dan apa motif orang tersebut. Luhan yakin, dia tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan anak OX 86—kecuali Sehun, Luhan seringkali membuatnya kesal. Dan juga jika Hoseok yang menenggelamkannya, Luhan tidak yakin. Akhir-akhir ini Hoseok dan teman-temannya tidak lagi mengganggunya. Lalu, siapa?

"Luhan?"

Luhan kembali pada kesadarannya saat suara baritone menyapanya seiring tepukan pada bahu mungilnya. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang menyapanya. "Yifan?"

Luhan menghentikan ketukan sepatunya dilantai saat melihat sosok tinggi Yifan yang berada dihadapannya. Yifan terlihat lebih berkarisma dengan setelan santainya, ini kali pertama Luhan melihat Yifan tanpa mengenakan jas sekolah kedokterannya.

"Ah kau masih mengingatku ternyata." Yifan tertawa jenaka sesaat, dan memposisikan duduknya didepan Luhan tanpa sungkan.

"Tentu saja." Luhan melebarkan senyumnya, jelas tidak keberatan sekali dengan kehadiran Yifan—yang baru dikenalnya. Melihat Yifan tidak sendirian, Luhan memerhatikan seseorang yang juga kini duduk disisi kanan Yifan. Pemuda manis itu menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam didepannya. Luhan seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Bukankah kau salah satu murid di OX 86?" ujar Luhan, dia mengingat lelaki didepannya adalah seseorang yang Ia temui saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di SMU 86. Seseorang yang menjadi korban _bully_ dari Sehun dan Kai—yang belum Luhan kenali saat itu.

Jungshin —nama lelaki itu— mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku juga bersekolah disana. Aku yang waktu itu menawarkan untuk mengantarkanmu ke UKS saat kau dipukuli oleh dua orang siswa. Kau ingat?"

"Aah, aku tidak mengingatnya." Jungshin terkekeh canggung, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang memberengut kesal.

"Kau bersekolah disana juga?" tanya Yifan. Tampak memasang ekspresi terkejut yang tidak terlalu tulus.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong sedang apa kau disini?" Yifan bertanya seraya melirik kesana-kemari, berusaha menemukan seseorang yang kiranya datang bersama Luhan.

"Aku sedang menunggu minuman pesananku." Yifan mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. sejenak keheningan tercipta diantara ketiganya. Hanya ada suara beberapa pelayan yang sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari mengantarkan pesanan.

"Matamu cantik sekali, pantas Sehun sangat menyukainya." Ucap Yifan tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan segera memandang kearahnya. Yifan tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan meneliti, membuat Luhan agak risih. Sehun menyukai matanya? Jangan bercanda. Sehun bahkan seperti memandang seekor lalat pengganggu saat dirinya muncul dihadapan pemuda berparas dingin itu. mustahil sekali jika Sehun menyukai salah satu bagian yang ada tubuhnya.

"Kurasa tid—tunggu, kau mengenal Sehun?" Luhan baru sadar jika Yifan bukanlah satu bagian dari SMU 86. Darimana dia mengenal Sehun? dan kenapa Yifan mengatakan hal itu?

Yifan tertawa, membuat Luhan menautkan alisnya, bertambah bingung. "Hahaha, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda arogan itu? apa kau dekat dengannya?"

Luhan mengangguk dalam hati. Benar, siapa yang tidak mengenali Sehun? semua orang dikota ini mungkin mengenal pemuda itu. hanya Luhan saja yang sepertinya belum mengenal Sehun lebih jauh. Yang Luhan tahu, Sehun adalah sosok yang tidak bersahabat sama sekali. "Tidak, aku tidak dekat dengannya." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Yifan.

' _Aku memang tidak dekat dengannya, tetapi aku sering menyusahkannya_..'—tambah Luhan dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa, Sehun terlihat sangat khawatir saat melihatmu tenggelam dikolam sekolah hari ini?"

"Darimana kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak menyinggung soal itu sejak tadi." kali ini Luhan benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Yifan. Mengapa pria itu tahu semuanya? Luhan berani bersumpah jika tidak ada orang yang melihat saat Sehun menyelamatkannya. Apa mungkin Jungshin yang memberitahunya? Tetapi sekali lagi—tidak ada satupun orang yang berada ditempat kejadian saat Sehun menyelamatkannya.

Luhan melirik kecil kearah pemuda yang berada disebelah Yifan. Tetapi tampaknya Jungshin tidak tertarik sekali dengan pembicaraan ini. Dia hanya memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali mengulum senyumnya. Percayalah, Luhan mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Dia merasa ada yang mencurigakan disini.

"Ah benarkah? Sial sekali karna aku kelepasan berbicara. Bagaimana ini, Luhan?"

Luhan meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Oh sial, Yifan dan seringaiannya itu membuat kecurigaan Luhan terkuak sudah. "K—kau!" suara Luhan tercekat dengan mata yang terfokus pada Yifan yang masih tersenyum santai kearahnya. "—Jelaskan padaku Yifan, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah dengar percakapan mereka Oh Sehun? bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

Mata Luhan mendelik saat mendengar Jungshin membuka suaranya. _Oh Sehun?_ jadi sedari tadi, Jungshin sedang berteleponan dengan Sehun? apa maksudnya semua ini? Luhan merasa pusing dengan situasi sekarang. Belum lagi melihat sosok Yifan yang masih menyunggingkan senyum mencela padanya. Membuat Luhan yakin, Yifan bukanlah orang baik-baik. Dan Jungshin adalah salah satu orang yang termasuk musuh besar Sehun.

"Apa Luhan memang kelemahanmu? Kau menyukainya? Bagaimana dengan mata indahnya yang kau gemari itu jika aku mengeyahkannya? Sepasang mata yang mirip dengan mata mendiang Ibumu yang sudah kau bunuh itu. Apa kau akan khawatir pada Luhan? Menolongnya bak pahlawan kesiangan? Datang untuknya?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasa kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami hari ini adalah potongan-potongan susunan rencana si sialan Jungshin—dan juga Yifan, tepatnya. Jantung Luhan berdetak dengan degupan yang luar biasa kencang, dia tidak menyangka akan berada dalam bahaya lagi. Yifan—dia memang orang yang baru Luhan kenali, tetapi entah kenapa Luhan dengan begitu bodohnya langsung mempercayai bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik dan bisa diajak untuk berteman. Tetapi kenyataannya, dialah salah satu penjahat yang ingin mencelakai dirinya hanya karna ingin membalas dendam pada Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu mengapa dirinya yang dijadikan sasaran empuk para musuh-musuh Oh Sehun. Luhan jelas tidak pernah bersangkutan dengan mereka semua, dia bahkan baru mengenal Sehun. ini sulit dipercaya. Luhan tidak mau perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam masalah mereka semua.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya yang berada dibawah meja, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang. Menghajar Yifan dan Jungshin bukanlah hal yang tepat, mengingat mereka sedang berada disebuah kedai minuman dan juga Luhan tidak mau dirinya yang berakhir terkapar diatas lantai dengan wajah babak belur—melihat sosok Yifan dan Jungshin yang sepertinya sudah sangat ahli dalam menghabisi seseorang. Luhan tidak pandai dalam bela diri. Dia harus mengenyahkan opsi untuk menghajar dua pemuda didepannya. Menyebalkan sekali saat mengetahui bahwa saat ini Ia sedang bersama dua orang yang mengincar dirinya—lebih tepatnya matanya. Luhan ngeri membayangkan kedua bola matanya harus dimusnahkan oleh Jungshin. Oh sial, mereka orang-orang yang mengerikan. Seharusnya Luhan mendengarkan ucapan Suho; Jangan terlalu ramah pada orang asing; dan sekarang berakibat dirinya yang menjadi incaran orang-orang asing ini.

Luhan melirik pintu masuk lewat ekor matanya, lalu melirik kearah Yifan yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam penuh intimidasi. Telapak tangannya mulai basah oleh keringat, Luhan —bagaimanapun caranya— harus segera pergi dari hadapan dua orang ini. Pemuda manis itu mulai menghitung dalam hati tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Yifan dan Jungshin, membaca gerak-gerik mereka. Dan tampaknya mereka berdua dalam posisi yang belum siap untuk mengejar. Maka dari itu saat seorang pelayan datang untuk membawakan minuman pesanan Luhan, pemuda manis itu segera mendorong kursinya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang memekakan, lalu berlari secepat mungkin kearah pintu masuk. Dia apapun caranya, harus segera menghindar dari Yifan dan Jungshin. Mereka berbahaya.

Suasana didalam kedai mulai tidak terkendali saat Yifan mengumpat kasar dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Luhan lakukan. Seorang pelayan berteriak-teriak, memanggil kearah Luhan yang menjauh tanpa mengambil pesanannya yang sudah siap. Yifan dan Jungshin berlari mengejar Luhan, tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang merutuk kasar saat keduanya menabrak bahu mereka dengan keras.

"Kau tangkap Luhan, dia berlari kearah seberang jalan."

Yifan menutup sambungan teleponnya seiring langkahnya yang terhenti. Pria itu menyeringai saat melihat kearah seberang jalan didepannya. Dimana ada segerombolan lelaki yang mengepung jalan Luhan. "Bagaimana tanggapan Oh Sehun, Jung?"

"Dia tidak terlalu peduli. Bahkan menyuruh kita untuk membunuh anak itu saja." Jungshin memandangi kearah Luhan yang memberontak saat tubuhnya ditarik kearah sebuah mobil Jeep hitam. "Kau yakin Sehun akan datang?"

Yifan mendengus, sinis. "bagaimana kalau kita kirimkan mayat Luhan saja kepadanya? Apakah si brengsek itu masih mempertahankan tampang ketidak-peduliannya?"

* * *

"Kau—Kris… _hyung?_ "

Sehun melirik kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaan dari si penelepon brengsek itu. Si mungil itu terlihat menekuk alisnya dalam-dalam dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Apa katanya? Kris _hyung_? Sehun seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama mantan kekasihmu itu, Baek?"

Baekhyun melirik sosok tinggi yang baru saja datang dengan tajam. Tampak tidak menyukai nada sakartis yang digunakan Chanyeol kepadanya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang dia tidak pernah menjadi kekasihku!" bantahnya dengan keras.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dengan sungging senyum mencelanya, "Mm-hm, mungkin waktu itu mataku yang salah lihat. Kalian berciuman didepan rumah si brengsek itu."

"Aku tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini, Chanyeol." geram Baekhyun. Tampak tidak menyukai perubahan wajah Chanyeol yang kentara. Chanyeol akan menjadi orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia saat membahas tentang Kris—yang dari dulu Ia anggap sebagai mantan kekasih Baekhyun.

"Dia hanya cemburu, Baek." Chen mendudukan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun. "Maklumi saja."

"Tunggu dulu—apa yang kau maksud itu, Wu Yifan Kris?" Sehun menautkan alisnya dengan bingung. Jika tebakannya benar, maka Sehun harus merasa bingung berkali-kali lipat. Karna yang Sehun kenali, Kris hanyalah seorang kakak dari teman lamanya yang menghilang setahun lalu. Tidak ada masalah apapun diantara mereka. Lalu, mengapa Kris dengan sengaja mengincar Luhan untuk memancing dirinya? Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Ya, Wu Yifan. Sepertinya dia mulai menunjukan bisa ularnya, Sehun."

Sehun berdecak pusing, merasa tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu? Apa dia punya masalah denganku?"

"Hei, kau tidak mengingat perkataannya setahun lalu? Saat insiden kecelakaan yang menewaskan adiknya itu?" Kai memandang satu persatu teman-temannya yang menunjukan raut bingung, kecuali Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih mengingat kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka setahun lalu. "Dia menyalahkan kita atas kematian adiknya, kalian ingat? Dan dia mengatakan—"

"Aku akan membalas kalian disaat kalian yakin tuhan benar-benar ada dipihak kalian." Sehun menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku mengingatnya sekarang."

Pikiran Sehun melayang saat kejadian tahun lalu, saat insiden kecelakaan yang menewaskan satu teman dekatnya. Sehun tidak begitu mengingatnya karna dirinya juga mengalami luka-luka yang cukup parah. Belum pulih benar luka-lukanya, Sehun sudah dikejutkan dengan berita bahwa salah satu temannya tewas. Dan lagi yang cukup mencengangkan, dirinya yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan Kris—kakak temannya. Memang benar, saat itu Sehun yang menyetir mobil untuk yang pertama kalinya dijalan raya. Tetapi tetap saja, Sehun tidak bisa menerima jika dirinya yang lagi-lagi disalahkan. Sudah cukup dia berdiam seperti orang tolol saat Ayahnya menyerukan dirinya yang membunuh Ibunya. Sehun muak sekali dijadikan sasaran kesalahan. Bukan dia yang melakukan itu semua, dan Sehun tidak perlu menanggung rasa bersalah karna itu. karna kesalah-pahaman itu membuat hidup Sehun harus terbayang-bayang dengan perasaan bersalah yang tak berarti. Menurut Sehun, kekejaman yang sebenarnya adalah mereka yang menjebloskan seseorang yang tak bersalah sama sekali kedalam lubang penuh penyesalan. Mereka tidak pernah tahu, hidup diliputi dengan perasaan bersalah yang tak beralasan sama saja tidur ditengah keramaian. Sangat tidak tenang—itulah yang dirasakan Sehun selama ini.

"Dan sekarang dia ingin mencari-cari kelemahanmu, Sehun. kau jangan terpancing olehnya." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Memang apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Chen.

"Kris berusaha mencelakakan Luhan, dan memastikan apakah Luhan itu kelemahan Sehun atau bukan."

Sontak jawaban serius Baekhyun itu ditanggapi tertawaan dari Kai dan Chen. Sehun mendelik tak suka kearah keduanya. Apa-apaan reaksi itu? Sehun juga ingin sekali terbahak melihat kebodohan Kris yang menjadikan Luhan sebagai sasarannya. Kenapa harus anak bodoh itu? Sehun bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan jika Luhan harus menjadi sasaran para musuh-musuhnya untuk menghancurkannya. _Man_ , Luhan bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Oh Sehun. silahkan saja bunuh anak itu, Sehun ikhlas sekali.

"Apa saat ini Luhan sedang dalam bahaya?" gumam Chen, cukup prihatin. "Kau tidak berniat menolongnya?" dia memandang kearah Sehun.

"Jangan bodoh! jika Sehun menolongnya, maka Kris sudah berhasil menemukan titik kelemahan Sehun. dan itu artinya, dia akan terus mencelakai Luhan sampai Sehun benar-benar kalah telak." Balas Baekhyun.

"Tetapi jika Sehun tidak menolongnya, anak itu bisa mati, Byun." geram Chen. "Memangnya Luhan salah apa hingga dia harus berkorban nyawa untuk Sehun? Kris tidak akan main-main kali ini."

"Aku setuju dengan Chen." Sahut Chanyeol, tampak tak terlalu tulus. Baekhyun melirik sebal kearahnya. _'Bilang saja kau tidak mau mendukung ucapanku karna kau masih marah denganku. Biasanya saja kau selalu mendukung apapun keputusanku'_ —gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu Sehun?" Kai menyeringai kearah Sehun yang tampak tidak terlalu mengurusi permasalahan ini.

Mendengar perdebatan Chen dan Baekhyun membuat kepala Sehun rasanya ingin pecah. Dia sudah bertekad, tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Luhan dan apapun yang menyangkut anak itu. Sehun selalu memegang teguh janjinya. Tetapi disatu sisi, hati kecilnya berteriak—menyuruh agar menyelamatkan Luhan. Sehun tahu, Kris tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Luhan bisa saja mati kapanpun, dan Kris tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal itu. Luhan memang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan masalah yang dialami Sehun dan Kris. Tidak seharusnya dia menderita karna semua ini. Disisi yang lain, ucapan Baekhyun ada benarnya. Jika Sehun menyelamatkan Luhan, maka Kris akan mengira Luhan adalah kelemahan Sehun—dengan begitu dia akan semakin gencar mencelakai Luhan sampai Sehun benar-benar menyerah, dan mengakui jika Luhan memanglah titik kelemahannya. Ouh brengsek.

Sehun meremas tangannya dengan kencang. Merasa pusing dengan pikirannya yang tumpang-tindih. Belum lagi yang Kris incar adalah mata Luhan yang memanglah persis dengan milik mendiang Ibunya. Sehun benci sekali jika mengingat Luhan memiliki sesuatu yang dia sukai dan mengingatkannya pada sosok Ibunya.

"Kai—" Sehun berucap dengan penuh penekanan. "Katakan pada ayahmu kalau aku meminjam pesawat pribadinya, sekarang."

* * *

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

Sehun mengangguk sekilas, menjawab pertanyaan ragu-ragu Baekhyun. Mata bermanik kelamnya memandangi sebuah bangunan tua yang belum sepenuhnya selesai dibangun—dibiarkan begitu saja, tanpa ada pembangunan lagi. Bangunan yang belum dicat dan terdapat banyak coretan-coretan remaja-remaja _iseng_ itu besar dan berlantai tujuh. Sepertinya bangunan tua ini hendak dijadikan sebuah sekolah. Tetapi entah karna alasan apa, bangunan ini dibiarkan begitu saja dan dijadikan sebuah markas pemuda-pemuda berandal.

"Aku mendengar suara Jungshin ditelepon tadi, Kuyakin si sialan itu terlibat dengan semua ini." Suara Sehun terdengar sangat mengerikan disepanjang lorong bangunan tua tersebut. Suaranya yang dingin dan terdapat kemarahan didalamnya terdengar menggema dan membuat siapa saja yang mendengar bergidik ngeri. "Ini adalah tempat brengsek-brengsek itu berkumpul."

"Kurasa kau memang sudah menyukai Luhan." Kai dengan bodohnya masih saja menggoda Sehun dengan kalimat-kalimat serupa seperti kemarin. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu langsung menatap kearah depan saat Sehun memandangnya seolah-olah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Bagaimana Kai tidak mengira jika Sehun menyukai Luhan, kalau akhir-akhir ini saja Sehun _–kebetulan ataupun tidak—_ selalu berurusan dengan Luhan. kemarin Sehun mencium Luhan didepan murid-murid (kejadian yang begitu mengejutkan) lalu hari ini Ia menolong Luhan sebanyak dua kali. Dua kali! Bayangkan itu! Seorang bajingan seperti Sehun, menolong seseorang yang sama sebanyak dua kali dalam sehari? _Gosh_ , Kai tidak salah mengira kalau Sehun memang menyukai Luhan. Kai berani bertaruh, beberapa minggu kedepan akan ada sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan lagi terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Kita datang sangat terlambat. Bagaimana jika Luhan sudah mati?" suara berat Chanyeol bagaikan gemuruh petir untuk Sehun. entah mengapa kalimat itu membuatnya merasa marah bukan kepalang. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin sekali merobek bibir Chanyeol yang sesuka hatinya berbicara sembarangan. Bukan salah Sehun jika mereka datang empat jam setelah ancaman kuno yang Jungshin lontarkan padanya ditelepon tadi. hei, memangnya jarak Tokyo ke Seoul itu dekat?! Sehun bahkan rela memaksakan diri datang ke Seoul untuk menolong Luhan—ah tidak, itu terdengar menggelikan sekali. Sehun kesini bukan untuk menolong si _ayam kecil_ itu, tetapi hanya untuk memastikan apa motif sebenarnya Kris melakukan ini. Ya, hanya itu.

Sehun tidak peduli pada Luhan.

"Baguslah jika dia sudah mati." Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis Sehun, berbanding terbalik dengan pikiran dan kata hatinya yang seperti dilanda hujan badai saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol, Sehun!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dihadapan Sehun, membuat pemuda tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tahu kau peduli padanya! Aku tahu kau khawatir padanya. Kau tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya pergi ke Seoul hanya untuk datang ke markas si brengsek Jungshin karna ancaman tololnya 'kan? Kau bukan orang bodoh, Sehun.."

Baekhyun menurunkan sedikit nada suaranya yang sempat meninggi beberapa saat lalu, "—Kau peduli pada Luhan. kau khawatir apa yang dikatakan Chen sebelum kita berangkat benar-benar terjadi. Luhan tewas hanya karna kesalah-pahaman ini, padalah dia tidak salah apa-apa. kau ingin menolong Luhan, tetapi semua ego dan rasa harga diri tinggimu itu selalu mengelaknya. Membuat kau menjadi orang yang munafik, karna jalan pikiran dan kata hatimu selalu berbeda. Benar?"

Setiap kata yang dilontarkan Baekhyun seperti panah yang menusuk dadanya. Tepat dan sangat menyesakan sekali. Sehun diam seribu bahasa, merasa kalah telak oleh Baekhyun. Tetapi sifat tidak ingin kalahnya, membuat Sehun berdecih dan menyunggingkan senyum miringnya yang terlihat sangat arogan itu.

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau tahu isi pikiranku, Byun." Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya, melewati Baekhyun setelah memandang pemuda mungil itu dengan tajam.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Ha-ah, lihat saja sampai kapan kau akan mengelak."

" _AAAAKHH!"_

Suara derap langkah kaki yang tadinya menggema disepanjang lorong tiba-tiba berhenti bersamaan setelah teriakan seseorang yang menyiratkan kesakitan. Sehun membeku ditempatnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. suara yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi gendang telinganya dengan celotehan-celotehan —yang menurut Sehun— menyebalkan. "Luhan," gumamnya tanpa sadar. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan tanpa berkata apapun pada keempat temannya yang masih terdiam terkejut, Sehun menuju ujung lorong yang dia yakini sumber dari suara Luhan berasal.

"Lihat, dia memang peduli pada Luhan!" ucap Baekhyun penuh kemenangan.

Kai bersiul jahil sejenak, "Sebentar lagi kita akan melihat sisi kepahlawanan dari tuan muda Oh."

Keempat pemuda itu tertawa bersamaan, sebelum pada akhirnya berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusul langkah Sehun yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat.

* * *

Sehun merasa dirinya sedang berada ditengah-tengah kobaran merahnya api yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya beserta organ dalamnya saat mata dengan manik kelamnya melihat sesosok tubuh kurus yang meringkuk lemah diatas lantai seraya memegangi perutnya, sesekali ringisan menghiasi wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka-luka lebam. Nafas Sehun tidak beraturan, dada bidangnya naik-turun seiring kilatan matanya yang menyalang marah. Dia tidak tahu mengapa semarah ini hanya karna melihat Luhan yang dipenuhi luka-luka itu tengah dikelilingi para lelaki berkaus hitam. Para pasang mata itu memandang Sehun dengan terkejut—bahkan seorang pemuda berandal yang berada tepat disamping Luhan, mulai beringsut mundur secara perlahan, merasa terancam dengan tatapan Sehun yang begitu mematikan.

Sehun dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru menghampiri pemuda itu dan segera mencekal lehernya, mendorongnya hingga terhimpit ke dinding yang penuh dengan coretan tidak jelas. Manik kelamnya memandang pemuda itu dengan tajam—benar-benar tajam dan bengis. Hingga kumpulan pemuda yang tadinya mengerubungi sosok Luhan menahan nafas bersamaan seraya melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada salah satu teman mereka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Jung Daehyun." Sehun mendesis bagai ular. Yang Ia ingat pemuda yang tadi pagi menjadi tersangka utama atas tenggelamnya Luhan dikolam renang sekolah. Dugaan Sehun benar, Daehyun pastilah salah satu mata-mata dari musuhnya.

Perkelahian tak bisa dihindarkan saat Sehun melayangkan pukulan telaknya pada rahang Daehyun hingga pemuda kurus itu tersungkur kelantai yang dingin. Begitupula pemuda-pemuda yang lain —yang hendak menyerang Sehun ramai-ramai— harus menelan bulat-bulat kekesalannya karna harus berhadapan dengan teman-teman Sehun yang datang bersamaan, mulai meramaikan perkelahian ala anak lelaki.

Sehun memukuli Daehyun dengan membabi-buta, meluapkan betapa marahnya Ia saat ini. Apa yang telah si brengsek ini dan teman-temannya lakukan pada Luhan sebelum Ia datang? Melihat sosok ringkih Luhan yang dipenuhi luka-luka lebam membuatnya bertambah jengkel bukan main. Sehun akan memberikan pelajaran yang setimpal untuk Daehyun, maka dari itu tanpa senjata apapun ditangannya, Sehun menghabisi Daehyun dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Dimana Jungshin dan Kris, brengsek?!" geram Sehun memberikan Daehyun celah untuk bernafas sejenak setelah merasakan betapa sakitnya pukulan bertubi-tubi yang Sehun lontarkan kewajahnya.

"Aku—tidak tahu," Daehyun terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya mengenaskan bukan main. Sehun benar-benar bengis jika dalam keadaan marah. Dia bahkan terheran-heran, apakah Oh Sehun memang seorang manusia atau iblis?

Daehyun berteriak saat Sehun mencengkeram lehernya dengan jari-jemari kokohnya. Walau kuku-kuku jari Sehun tidak begitu panjang, namun Daehyun merasakan kulit lehernya panas, dan perih.

"Mau mengelak, eh?" Sehun menyunggingkan seringaian andalannya. "Katakan padaku, dimana dua pengecut itu?"

"Mereka sudah pergi sejam yang lalu." Daehyun berusaha keras mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar gemetar. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang terlalu pengecut, bahkan untuk sekedar bertemu pandang dengan Sehun, dia hanyalah pelajar biasa yang dipaksa Jungshin untuk melakukan ini semua. Daehyun masih sangat amatir dalam masalah seperti ini. Terlebih jika lawannya adalah seseorang yang disegani disekolah, Oh Sehun. membuatnya sangat kalang kabut dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kemampuan bela dirinya pun sangat menyedihkan. jadi, Daehyun hanya berharap dirinya masih bisa melihat sinar mentari besok pagi. "Mereka pikir kau tidak akan datang, maka dari itu—" dia menarik nafas sebentar, rasa sakit pada wajahnya membuat Daehyun sulit berbicara dengan benar. "—mereka memerintahkan kita untuk melakukan apa saja pada Luhan."

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Daehyun begitu saja, membuat pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk sekaligus bernafas lega. Percuma saja jika Sehun menghabisi Daehyun, dia tidak mendapat keuntungan apa-apa dari bocah amatir itu. Daehyun adalah tipe pemuda yang akan diam jika sudah mendapat gertakan.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, merasa kesal bukan main dengan sikap pengecut Jungshin dan Kris. Mereka hanya mengandalkan berandal-berandal kelas teri ini untuk melawannya. Sehun tidak menyangka Kris sebodoh itu. tetapi apapun itu, Kris pastilah mempunyai rencana dibalik ini semua. Sehun tidak boleh bernafas lega dulu atas kejadian ini. Kris tidak akan semudah itu menyelesaikan perkara ini, dan membiarkan Sehun lolos sebelum berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Sehun sangat tahu, seseorang baru akan merasa puas jika dendamnya sudah terbalaskan.

"Sehun—Awas!"

Sebuah suara yang memekik disertai tubrukan pada tubuhnya, menyadarkan Sehun dari keterdiamannya. Tubuh Sehun memutar arah, yang tadinya menghadap kearah utara kini menjadi menghadap kearah selatan. Dengan refleks, Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh seseorang yang berada didalam dekapannya, agar keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak terjatuh akibat tubrukan orang ini yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Dan kesadaran Sehun kembali penuh saat seseorang dalam dekapannya membenamkan wajahnya didada bidangnya, dan meremat punggungnya dengan kencang disertai teriakan tertahannya yang menyiratkan kesakitan. Sehun baru mengerti ketika melihat salah satu pemuda berandal dihadapannya melepas sebuah tongkat _baseball_ dan memandangnya takut-takut, lalu kemudian berlari secepat yang Ia bisa. Dia telah menggunakan tongkat _baseball_ itu memukul seseorang yang berada didekapannya—yang seharusnya Sehun 'lah yang kena pukulan itu.

Itulah mengapa sebabnya orang ini menahan teriakannya dengan cara membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun.

Sehun merasa aliran darahnya terhenti saat seseorang yang masih berada didalam dekapannya, mendongakan kepalanya, hingga _onyx_ tajam milik Sehun bersirobok dengan manik coklat indah yang sudah sangat basah—oleh airmata. Sehun menahan nafasnya, membiarkan nafas seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan menerpa dagu runcingnya.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, Sehun." Luhan berbisik lirih, suaranya agak serak. Terlihat sekali jika Luhan sudah mengalami penyiksaan beberapa jam yang lalu hingga membuatnya yang biasanya sangat periang itu terlihat sangat lemah. Pemikiran itu membuat dada Sehun seperti disirami lelehan logam panas, begitupula matanya—yang masih memandang lekat-lekat ke wajah Luhan yang dipenuhi luka-luka yang masih baru. Entahlah, terakhir kali Sehun mengalami hal ini saat Ayahnya mengusirnya pergi dari rumah.

"Ya, terimakasih sudah menyusahkanku lagi." Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya, hingga yang terdengar hanyalah sebuah bisikan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Luhan. Sehun merasa degupan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, membuat dadanya agak sesak—tetapi disatu sisi, rasanya…menyenangkan.

Tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan — _Sehun agak tidak_ _percaya ada pinggang lelaki yang seperti ini_ — dia remas pelan, menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap sekitar mata Luhan yang basah. Memalukan sekali jika dia bertindak seolah-olah dia adalah kekasih Luhan. sudah cukup saat ini dia membiarkan Luhan berada dalam dekapannya—karna Luhan telah menyelamatkannya dari tongkat _baseball_ yang akan melukai punggungnya, maka Sehun dengan berbaik hati membiarkan Luhan menumpukan semua berat tubuhnya didadanya.

Tunggu dulu—! jika Sehun tidak kena oleh pukulan itu, maka Luhan yang—

"Luhan?" Sehun memegang erat pinggang Luhan dengan satu tangannya, karna tangan yang satu lagi Ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan. Mata rusa itu sudah tertutup beberapa detik yang lalu, dan bahkan tidak mau terbuka kala Sehun berusaha membangunkannya. Mau tak mau, hal itu membuat Sehun –agak- panik. Dia mencoba mengontrol dirinya (Sehun masih belum mau mengakui kalau dia tengah khawatir), suatu hal yang wajar jika saat ini Luhan tidak sadarkan diri. Dia baru saja mengalami penyiksaan, dan pastilah menahan rasa sakit berjam-jam membuatnya merasa lebih tersiksa. Pada akhirnya, Luhan memilih menyerah. Memilih memejamkan matanya dalam dekapan hangat Sehun yang membuatnya tenang dan tidak mau membuka matanya.

Sehun merutuk kasar pada siapapun berandal yang sudah mencelakai Luhan. jika sudah begini, Sehun yang akan mengurusnya lagi. dia memandang kesegala arah, melihat teman-temannya yang masih hanyut dalam adrenalin perkelahian. Mendengus pelan, akan sikap haus-darah teman-temannya, Sehun menginterupsi perkelahian mereka.

"Orang yang kita cari tidak ada disini, lebih baik kita kembali." Sehun memasang wajah tergganggunya kala keempat temannya memandangnya dengan bingung, karna Sehun terlihat sedang memeluk Luhan dengan possesif. Sehun beralih memandang Daehyun yang masih meringkuk diujung ruangan. "Katakan pada dua pengecut itu untuk menghadapiku secara langsung kalau mereka memang benar-benar ingin menghabisiku."

"—Dan aku tidak segan-segan menghabisimu jika kau muncul lagi dihadapanku, Jung Daehyun." Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sehun memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Daehyun—juga dengan pemuda-pemuda yang terkapar dilantai, seusai berkelahi.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Sehun bertanya risih pada teman-temannya yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Oh, Sehun benci sekali melihat seringaian menyebalkan diwajah Kai.

"Baguslah jika anak itu mati, aku tidak peduli padanya." Chanyeol menyeringai seraya menirukan gaya bicara Sehun saat mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu beberapa jam yang lalu. "Dan pada akhirnya kau peduli pada Luhan, Sehun-ah."

Ketiga lainnya tertawa bersamaan, merasa senang telah membuat si dingin Oh itu terdiam dengan wajah terganggunya.

Sehun mendengus tak percaya, merasa jengkel dan malu bersamaan dihadapan teman-temannya. Bagus sekali, dirinya lagi-lagi menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-teman sialannya.

* * *

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan disertai desisan lirih. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, terlebih punggungnya. Kepalanya pun masih terasa berdenyut-denyut pusing. Berapa banyak pukulan yang Ia terima di bagian-bagian tubuhnya? Luhan tidak tahu, yang pasti saat ini Ia hanya ingin kembali memejamkan matanya dan tertidur sepanjang hari. Melupakan potongan-potongan kejadian hari ini yang membuatnya merasa berada diujung kematian. Luhan hendak menutup kembali kelopak matanya, kalau saja dia tidak merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

Perlahan, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping—dan dia baru sadar jika saat ini dirinya berada didalam sebuah mobil. Mata Luhan langsung terbuka lebar saat mendapati Sehun sedang memandanginya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang kemudi mobil. "S—sehun?" cicitnya. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa lebih gugup dipandangi sebegitu intens-nya oleh Sehun.

"Baguslah jika kau sudah sadar." Ujar Sehun dengan singkat.

Luhan menautkan alisnya, bingung. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Sehun memutar bolamatanya, malas. "Kau pingsan, bodoh."

Luhan mendengus kecil, berusaha tidak membalas ucapan sakartis pemuda bertampang dingin disebelahnya. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun telah menyelamatkannya lagi dan lagi. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa mengeekspresikan kebahagiaannya saat melihat Sehun datang dan membawanya keluar dari gerombolan berandal-berandal yang telah berusaha membunuhnya. Luhan sangat berhutang nyawa pada Sehun. Apapun yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai Sehun yang berhati layaknya batu, Luhan tidak mau mendengarkannya. Sehun memang terlihat beku dari luar, tetapi Luhan sangat yakin kalau Sehun adalah seseorang yang masih memiliki hati nurani. Bagaimanapun dia adalah manusia, bukan iblis.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Luhan seraya memperhatikan gedung pencakar langit didepannya lewat kaca jendela mobil.

"Apartmenku."

Mata Luhan membelalak seketika, "Ap—"

"Aku malas membawamu ke Rumah sakit, aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Aku akan memanggil Dokter pribadiku, kau tenang saja." Ucap Sehun cepat-cepat, tampak sangat acuh dan terganggu dengan ekspresi terkejut Luhan. "Bagaimanapun juga ini semua salahku, kau tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan orang-orang sialan tadi."

Luhan membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat, dia melihat Sehun yang tengah membuka pintu mobilnya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil, Sehun membalas pandangannya, membuat Luhan merasa wajahnya menghangat. Mereka sempat bertatapan dengan canggung, lalu pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan pandangan itu dan berjalan keluar—membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan.

"Naiklah kepunggungku."

"Huh?" Luhan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, merasa _not connected_ dengan ucapan Sehun. pemuda berparas dingin itu membelakanginya seraya berjongkok, menampilkan punggung tegapnya yang terbalut sebuah jaket hitam.

Sehun terlihat mendesis sebal, "Aku tidak sengaja melihat luka disekitar kakimu, kau pasti sulit berjalan. Naiklah kepunggungku dan jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi." Terselip nada kekhawatiran diperkataan ketus Sehun, membuat Luhan merasa sangat diperhatikan oleh Sehun. uh, dia tidak boleh percaya diri dulu. Sehun hanya merasa bersalah padanya, maka dari itu dia melakukan ini semua. Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil akan pemikirannya itu.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan." Ujar Luhan, sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan keadaan kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit. memalukan sekali jika dirinya digendong oleh Sehun. Akan hancur harga diri Luhan sebagai lelaki _manly._

"Aku tidak suka penolakan, dan asal kau tahu— _ayam kecil_ , aku jarang sekali berbaik hati pada seseorang. Jadi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan meninggalkanmu disini, lebih baik kau turuti perintahku."

Luhan memajukan sedikit bibir pucatnya, mendengar kalimat tak terbantahkan dari bibir Sehun. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, Luhan perlahan menempelkan tubuh depannya pada punggung tegap Sehun. dia bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh Sehun yang berbaur dengan aroma khas pemuda dingin itu—harumnya tidak terlalu menyengat, tetapi sangat menenangkan. Tangan Luhan mengalungi leher Sehun, begitupula kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Sehun. _ugh_ —Luhan benci posisi seperti ini, dirinya terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Jantung Luhan semakin berpacu dengan cepat saat Sehun memegang kedua kakinya agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan posisi _piggy back_ seperti ini, Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sehun dari samping. Dia memang tampan, dan itu tidak dibuat-buat. Pahatan wajahnya begitu sempurna membuat Luhan _agak_ iri. Disaat lelaki yang lain —terutama Sehun— dibilang tampan, dirinya malah dibilang cantik. Itu membuat Luhan jengkel.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Kris?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya yang tengah membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Sehun—yang pada akhirnya, Luhan mengalah, karna Sehun selalu jauh berada diatasnya.

"Kris?" ulang Luhan, dia asing dengan nama itu.

"Ya, Wu Yifan."

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya seraya mengangguk-angguk kecil, paham. Terlihat seperti anak kecil yang manis. "Aku baru mengenalnya sehari." Ucapnya jujur.

Sehun berhenti melangkah dengan perubahan wajah yang sangat kentara, mau tak mau hal itu membuat Luhan terheran-heran.

"Sehari?" Sehun menoleh kearahnya, dimana posisi itu membuat wajah keduanya sangat dekat—benar-benar dekat. Luhan hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Dan kau langsung mempercayainya? Begitu saja?" geram Sehun, tampak emosi dengan sikap Luhan yang memang sangat kekanakan.

Luhan meneguk liurnya, gugup. Entah karna wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, atau karna geraman mengerikan dari pemuda tampan itu. "A—aku hanya bersikap ramah dan mencoba untuk berteman."

"Seharusnya kau jangan terlalu sopan pada orang asing, lihat—akibat kebodohanmu, kau terjebak sendiri." Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Luhan. berapa sih usia anak itu sebenarnya? Sehun jadi ragu dia sudah mau beranjak dewasa. "Kau itu—aish, dasar bocah!"

Luhan merengut mendengar omelan dari Sehun. tetapi disatu sisi, Luhan merasa ini _dejavu_. Kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun sama persis dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Suho saat mereka berada dirumah sakit—tepat setelah Luhan berkenalan dengan Kris.

"Aku percaya padamu walau baru mengenalmu beberapa hari." tukas Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Luhan masih dengan wajah tertekuknya melanjutkan ucapannya dengan lugu. "Karna menurutku semua orang asing itu tidak memiliki niat jahat. Kau memang jahat, bahkan aku memilih memanggilmu _keparat_. Tetapi karna kau menolongku beberapa kali, aku percaya kau adalah orang baik, Sehun."

Ucapan Luhan seperti ucapan seorang anak kecil tentang mendeksripsikan orang asing. Pemikirannya yang lugu itu membuat Sehun tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. _'Kau tidak mengenalku, Luhan. kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku.'_ –batin Sehun.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Sehun kembali bertanya seraya berjalan, menuju apartmennya.

"Mereka menginginkanmu datang tepat waktu, jam enam sore. Tetapi kau datang sangat terlambat, jam sepuluh malam. Setiap tigapuluh menit kau tidak muncul, mereka memukulku atau menendangku. Dan—" Luhan memelankan suaranya, merasa tidak nyaman mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. "—Untunglah kau datang disaat yang benar-benar tepat, mereka hendak membunuhku. Dan Yifan bilang, dia akan mengirim mayatku kepadamu. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka semua."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Jawaban Luhan memperburuk suasana hatinya. Membuat kepala Sehun seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang besar, dia tidak tahu apa yang Ia rasakan saat ini. Rasanya yang pasti—ini agak memalukan— dia ingin kembali memeluk Luhan, memejamkan matanya diatas helaian rambut halus pemuda manis itu dan membisikan kata maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun mungkin sudah gila karna mendapat pemikiran konyol seperti itu, tetapi memang itulah yang ingin Ia lakukan saat ini. Membayangkan Luhan dipukuli ramai-ramai membuat nafas Sehun tidak beraturan. Dia kesal, tentu saja. Sehun sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi objek kesalah-pahaman seseorang.

Sehun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, kali ini lebih halus. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya begitu pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan. walau matanya masih tertuju kearah depan, tetapi sorot mata Sehun terlihat tidak fokus.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Mendengar ucapan Sehun membuat hatinya menghangat. Dia tidak salah dengar saat Sehun menggumamkan kata _Maaf_. Luhan tidak merasa ini bukan salah Sehun—sama sekali bukan. Sehun sudah menolongnya, menyelamatkannya, bukan seseorang yang telah mencelakainya. Jantung Luhan kembali berpacu dengan cepat, memompa aliran darahnya hingga berdesir merambat menuju kedua pipinya yang putih. Semburat kemerahan kembali muncul diwajah manisnya, bertepatan dengan Sehun yang memandangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Luhan membeku, cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak mau Sehun melihat wajahnya yang memerah-memalukan-menggelikan itu.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun tersenyum geli melihat sikapnya. Lucu sekali melihat raut wajah Luhan yang merona—entah karna apa, Sehun pun tidak tahu. Dia tidak mau membahas lebih lanjut, karna Sehun yakin Luhan akan berteriak mengelak. "Sampai."

Luhan kembali pada raut normalnya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. mereka sudah sampai di Apartemen pribadi milik Sehun. Seusai menekan beberapa digit angka yang diketahui adalah _password_ Apartemen-nya, Sehun membawa Luhan masuk kedalam tempat tinggalnya yang sudah Ia huni tiga tahun ini. Informasi saja, Luhan adalah orang pertama yang Ia ajak masuk kedalam tempat tinggalnya—setelah teman-temannya, pasti. Entah Sehun berpikiran apa hingga begitu mudahnya mengizinkan Luhan — _yang disebutnya ayam pengganggu_ — masuk kedalam Apartemennya.

Luhan sendiri tengah terkagum-kagum dengan Apartemen terkesan elegan dan maskulin milik Sehun. semuanya didominasi warna merah-hitam (khas OX 86) dan Silver—warna kesukaan Sehun. Suasananya sangat hangat, jauh berbeda dengan ekspektasi Luhan yang mengira tempat tinggal Sehun akan sangat berantakan khas anak lelaki berandalan dengan kaleng minuman dimana-mana. Nyatanya, tempat ini sangat rapi dan nyaman. Sepertinya Sehun memang tipe seseorang yang _perfectionis_ —dan bukan berandalan.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar." Sehun menurunkan tubuh Luhan didekat sofa berwarna merahnya. "Jangan menyentuh apapun!" tegasnya saat melihat Luhan hendak menyentuh miniature mobilnya yang terletak dimeja samping sofa.

Luhan berdecak kecil. "Baik, baik." Pemuda manis itu sempat menggerutu, mungkin Sehun berpikir apa yang akan disentuhnya akan rusak. Hal itu membuat Luhan jengkel. Tanpa sengaja mata rusa miliknya menangkap sebuah objek yang menarik perhatian.

Sebuah _frame_ besar yang tergantung didinding, memperlihatkan sebuah foto keluarga—yang Luhan yakini, keluarga Oh. Luhan dengan langkah pelan-pelan, karna kakinya masih sakit, menghampiri foto besar itu. Dia melihat sesosok pria dewasa dengan aura tegas yang sangat kental tengah tersenyum tipis disana, Luhan yakin itu adalah ayah Sehun. sekarang Luhan tahu, darimana fisik Sehun diturunkan. Dia begitu mirip dengan ayahnya.

Lalu, Luhan melihat disebelahnya ada sesosok wanita cantik dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Tidak diragukan lagi itu adalah Ibu Sehun. Tubuhnya sangat ramping dengan balutan gaun hitam yang elegan. Rambut coklat sepunggungnya pun menambah poin kecantikannya, dan juga bola matanya yang— _mirip dengannya_? Perkataan Jungshin benar.. Luhan merasa matanya mirip dengan mata milik Ibunya Sehun. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya Ibu Sehun adalah sosok wanita yang hangat dan baik hati.

Kemudian terakhir, Luhan melihat dua orang anak lelaki—kira-kira berusia 14-tahunan didepan kedua orang dewasa tadi. Luhan baru tahu jika Sehun memiliki seorang kakak lelaki. Sehun terlihat tersenyum difoto itu, senyuman yang Luhan belum pernah lihat. Wajahnya nampak berbinar-binar dan sangat bahagia, berbeda dengan rautnya yang sekarang—begitu mengerikan dan dingin. Luhan merasa terpesona pada senyuman Sehun kecil, entah apa yang membuat Sehun menjadi sosok yang tidak pernah tersenyum seperti saat ini, padahal senyumannya sangat memikat (Luhan tidak sadar telah memuji Sehun). Dan mata Luhan beralih pada anak lelaki yang satunya—yang Luhan yakini adalah kakak lelaki Sehun.

Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali. Memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Tetapi tetap saja yang ada dipandangannya adalah orang yang sama. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin _hyung_ Sehun adalah _dia_. Luhan yakin itu. mereka sangat berbeda. Semoga perkiraan Luhan salah besar.

"Sehun," Luhan buru-buru memanggil Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya dengan menggenggam ponselnya, dia habis menghubungi dokter pribadinya.

"Hm?" Sehun hanya bergumam untuk menjawabnya.

Luhan menarik nafasnya sejenak seraya memandang Sehun lekat-lekat, "Apa kakak lelakimu adalah—" Luhan menjeda sejenak, " _ **Junmyeon?**_ "

Sehun balas memandangnya, meneliti Luhan dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan. Yang pada akhirnya Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu,

"Ya, dia _hyung_ -ku."

* * *

 **Tobecontinued—**

* * *

 **(long) a/n :**

 **E-YO EVERYONE!**

Udah lama gak ketemu, ciyeee yang putihan ciyee. Ada yang nunggu kelanjutan FF ini? Ada yang mau marah-marah sama gue karna udah nganggurin FF ini beberapa minggu (atau mungkin sebulan-_-)? Atau ada yang mau meluk gue karna kangen? XD

Maaffff sekali karna gue hiatus gak bilang-bilang, soalnya emang beneran gak sempet bilang. Gue sempet kena WB, bawaannya kalo buka laptop males aja buat ngetik wkwk. Padahal ide udah ada. Semoga suka deh sama chapter ini yang menurut gue makin ngebosenin=_=

 **Well, pertama gue mau bilang.. SELAMAT BUAT YANG UDAH NEBAK SUHO ADALAH KAKAKNYA SEHUN** _ **DARI AWAL CERITA**_ **! CONGRATS! Kalian dapet piring cantik dari Kyungsoo(?) gue emang sengaja bikin kalian bingung dulu dengan munculin Kris, wkwk ternyata banyak yg kira Kris hyungnya Sehun. padahal si botak itu kakaknya gue/? Penjelasan tentang seluk-beluk keluarga Oh dichap berikutnya aja oke.**

 **Kedua, ada kabar bahagia buat kalian. Chap depan gue bakal bikin Hunhan full moment (mungkin) karna Luhan kan lagi ada diapartemennya Sehun. wkwk enaknya mereka ngapain? Chap depan gue udah mulai ngebahas perasaan mereka masing-masing, karna menurut gue mereka lama banget jadiannya-_- greget sendiri/?/ dan Gue ngerubah konfliknnya, Sehun gak bakal berantem-beranteman sama mafia dkk macem Yoshida kayak kemaren. Menurut gue itu berlebihan-_- karna mereka masih SMA, jadi gue bikin Sehun konfliknya sama anak-anak sebayanya. Macem berantem ala anak SMA gitulah. Setuju? Oke.**

 **Terakhir, gue gabisa janjiin kapan update. Takutnya PHP, karna gue tau di php-in itu rasanya gaenak:(( gue usahain secepatnya, oke yang?;D Ini gue update karna liat review2 dari kalian yg bikin gaenak hati buat gantungin cerita. Thanks ya reviewnya:* Lafyu. Kalian semangat aku. Mumumu~**

 **p.s :** ada yang nanya 'author panutan siapa?' honestly, author panutan gue itu… **ThehunGoGreen.** Lafyah Elva/Ahri nunna muah/? I'm big yourfans **.** Cuma dia author yg gue suka hehe.

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER LOVE~**

 **[AnggaraDobby; 08/11/2015]**


	10. Chapter 10

Kehidupan Im Yoona sangatlah sempurna. Hidup dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat mengasihi dan menyayanginya, membuat perempuan berparas anggun itu mempunyai karakter yang lugu dan sangat baik. Yoona selalu mempunyai poin plus-plus didirinya, selain karna parasnya yang sangat cantik, dia juga memiliki otak yang pintar. Selalu menjadi juara kelas setiap tahunnya, membuat semua orang menganggumi dirinya—tak terkecuali mahasiswa pindahan yang berasal dari Washington, Oh Seunghyun. Lelaki _Korean-America_ itu diam-diam mengagumi si Primadona kampus mereka, apalagi binar cantik matanya yang sangat indah, yang selalu berhasil menghipnotis Seunghyun. Beruntung, Dewi Fortuna selalu memihak pada lelaki bermata elang itu, karna Yoona selalu membalas pandangannya saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu—atau _disengaja_ , karna Seunghyun kerap kali mengikutinya, _stalker_.

Hubungan mereka mulai terjalin dengan baik saat Dosen Kimia mereka menyatukan mereka dalam satu kelompok, membuat projek penelitian selama tiga bulan. Seperti sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan; _semakin sering bertemu, semakin timbulah rasa-rasa yang lain_ ;

Setelah didesak habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya, akhirnya Seunghyun menyatakan segala perasaannya yang selama ini Ia pendam dalam-dalam pada Yoona, tepat setelah jam pulang dan diruang Laboratorium. Yeah, setidaknya itu cukup romantis untuk orang se-kaku Seunghyun. Lelaki berparas tampan itu bahkan hampir berteriak saat Yoona dengan malu-malu menerima pernyataan cintanya. Untung saja Seunghyun ingat harga diri setinggi langitnya, dia hanya melebarkan senyumnya dan menahan diri sekuat mungkin untuk tidak memeluk gadis didepannya.

Kehidupan Yoona bertambah sempurna, saat dirinya dan Seunghyun memutuskan untuk menikah setelah setahun lamanya menjalin hubungan antar kekasih. marganya berganti menjadi Oh, _Oh Yoona_. Mereka dikarunia dua jagoan kecil yang sangat pintar, mereka hanya selisih satu tahun. Oh Junmyeon dan Oh Sehun. dimana kepribadian keduanya sangatlah berbeda. Junmyeon yang sangat pintar berbicara dan penurut, sementara si kecil Sehun yang hiperaktif dan sangat nakal. Walaupun begitu keduanya sangat akur dan tidak pernah bertengkar—karna Junmyeon selalu mengalah. Apapun untuk adik tersayangnya. Sehun cenderung lebih mirip dengan Ayahnya, sementara Junmyeon sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Ibunya.

Semua orang mungkin sangat iri pada kehidupan keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia itu, namun ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng yang kehidupannya sangat mulus dan memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Keinginan Yoona untuk tetap bersama Seunghyun sampai rambut mereka memutih, dan melihat kedua anaknya memiliki pendamping—tidak tercapai. tepat saat bulan ketujuh kehamilan anak ketiganya, insiden besar menimpanya.

Yoona tahu, Sehun tidak pernah bersalah.

Hanya dia yang tahu bahwa putra kecilnya itu tidak sengaja mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari anak tangga, hingga menyebabkan janinnya yang hilang. Juga..nyawanya. Sehun-nya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. ini murni sebuah kecelakaan.

Yoona berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap hidup, kala melihat Sehun bergetar dan menangis kencang melihat dirinya. Yoona berusaha membuka matanya kembali saat melihat Junmyeon memandang adiknya dengan penuh kebencian dan berkata _**'Kau membunuh Ibu..'**_

Dan Yoona ingin sekali hidup kembali untuk menyatukan kembali keluarga kecilnya yang retak—bahkan hancur. Karna meninggalnya dirinya, tidak ada lagi hubungan Kakak-adik atau Ayah-anak dikeluarga kecilnya.

Mereka, sekarang, seperti orang asing yang tidak pernah saling kenal dan membagi kasih sayang. padahal beberapa tahun yang lalu, canda-tawa selalu menjadi penghangat didalam rumah mereka.

…

" _Ayah ingin kau menjaga adikmu, Junmyeon." Suara dingin itu memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu, di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna gelap. Pemuda yang berada dihadapan lelaki dewasa itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya, ada raut kesal diwajahnya._

" _Untuk apa?"_

 _Seunghyun tahu, Junmyeon tidak akan menyukai keputusannya ini, apalagi setelah setelah pecahnya hubungan mereka bertiga (Seunghyun-Junmyeon-Sehun) tetapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Seunghyun ingin kedua anaknya bisa tetap akur lagi seperti dulu. Ini adalah rencananya. Sudah waktunya Seunghyun berfikir secara dewasa, dia bukan lagi anak remaja yang suka mengolok teman-temannya seperti dulu. Sekarang, dirinya adalah Orangtua tunggal dari kedua puteranya yang mulai beranjak dewasa. "Kau tahu, Sikap Sehun akhir-akhir ini sangat mengecewakan. Keputusanku membawanya ke Amerika sangat salah. Dia semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku memasukannya ke sekolah swasta, OX 86 High School. Kau harus menjaganya, Junmyeon. Aku percaya padamu, kau bisa mengontrol sikap Sehun yang sudah keluar batas."_

 _Sejak meninggalnya Yoona, semuanya sangatlah berubah. Seunghyun sadar dirinya sudah terlalu kasar pada Sehun dan mengusir anak itu tinggal dirumah kakeknya, di Las Vegas. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat mendengar Junmyeon dan seorang pelayannya mengatakan jika Sehun sengaja mendorong Yoona dari tangga atas. Dia bahkan memukul putera bungsunya itu. sekarang, setelah sekian lama merenungi, Seunghyun yakin Sehun tidak berbuat hal keji seperti itu. karna yang Seunghyun tahu, Sehun sangat menyayangi Ibunya._

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya Junmyeon. Segala sifat Yoona yang diturunkan padanya sudah hilang. Junmyeon cenderung mirip Seunghyun sekarang. Dingin, keras kepala dan arogan—sama halnya seperti Sehun._

" _Kau pindah kesekolah Sehun."_

 _Junmyeon mendelik, tak percaya. "Aku harus meninggalkan sekolah kedokteranku, kalau begitu?!" tukasnya sakartik. "Dan bersekolah ditempat anak-anak berandal?! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, ayah?"_

 _Seunghyun menghela nafasnya, dia tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini. "Kau bisa ambil fakultas kedokteran saat kuliah nanti, untuk saat ini, jagalah Sehun. Aku akan sibuk di Amerika tahun depan dan seterusnya. dan ingat Oh Junmyeon, Aku tidak suka dibantah." Ucapnya dengan nada tegas tak terbantahkan dibagian akhir._

 _Junmyeon mendengus tak percaya. Hendak berbicara –protes- lebih lanjut, namun diurungkannya. Pemuda itu dengan segala emosi meledak-ledak keluar dari ruangan Ayahnya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Bahkan menutup pintu dengan suara debuman yang keras._

" _Menghilangkan nyawa Ibu, menghancurkan cita-citaku, lalu apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan pada hidupku Sehun?! Great, kau membuatku semakin membencimu."_

 _Tepat saat Junmyeon mengatakan itu, Sehun berjalan dihadapannya. Mengabaikan rasa berdenyut nyeri didalam dadanya, Sehun menghampiri Junmyeon dengan senyuman tipis._

" _ **Apapun yang kau katakan padaku, apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, kau tetap Hyung-ku. Junmyeon hyung.."**_

* * *

 _ **©Anggara Dobby**_ **:**

 **NOT PERFECT**

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 **Hun-Han**

 **.**

 **Warn:** YAOI. Slash. Shounen-ai. AU. Typo(s). Boring! DLDR.

 **a/n :** Yang diatas itu flashback yo. Semoga dapat dipahami.

.

* * *

"Mengapa bisa?"

Sehun mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu, keluar dari bibir Luhan setelah berdetik-detik terdiam. "Tentu saja karna kita memiliki ikatan darah." Ujarnya sakartis. Lagipula ada apa dengan anak ayam itu, yang sepertinya terkejut sekali mendengar bahwa Junmyeon adalah kakaknya. Mengabaikan Luhan yang kini terdiam lagi, seperti memikirkan sesuatu, Sehun lebih memilih mendudukan dirinya disofa tunggal disana. Hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya, Sehun berharap malam ini dia bisa tertidur tenang—tetapi rasanya mustahil, mengingat ada Luhan disini. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa-bisanya membiarkan Luhan masuk kedalam tempat tinggalnya, bahkan menyuruhnya untuk bermalam disini.

Sehun pasti sudah gila.

Sementara Luhan masih berdiri didepan Sehun dengan dahinya mengernyit, tanda berfikir. Kenapa selama ini Junmyeon tidak mengatakan apapun padanya tentang Sehun? Luhan tahu, mereka baru mengenal minggu-minggu ini. Tetapi Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Junmyeon berinteraksi dengan Sehun layaknya kakak-adik? Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal.

" _Mm-hm, mana ada orang baik yang suka memukuli adiknya sendiri hingga masuk ke Rumah sakit."_

" _Dia bukan adikku Xing."_

Luhan seketika mengingat ucapan Yixing dan Junmyeon pada saat dirinya pertama masuk kesekolah. Junmyeon terlihat sangat berbeda saat Yixing berbicara mengenai adiknya. Nada bicaranya sangat dingin dan pancaran matanya yang tidak bersahabat.

"Benarkan Junmyeon sering memukulimu?" pertanyaan itu tercetus begitu saja dari bibir Luhan.

Sehun balas memandang Luhan dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat. "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Memangnya kita sudah tahap seperti apa sampai aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?"

Luhan mendecakan lidahnya, merasa jengkel bukan main dengan sikap Sehun yang arogan itu. "Mengapa kau dan Junmyeon sangat berbeda?" kali ini pertanyaan lain yang keluar dari bibir Luhan, membuat raut wajah Sehun ikut bertambah jengkel. Mengapa anak ini memiliki rasa keingin-tahuan yang sangat tinggi, _sih_?

"Kau tanyakan saja padanya. Bukankah kau dengannya sangat dekat?" balas Sehun. "Bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." imbuhnya dengan nada merendahkan.

 _Kenapa jadi dia yang kesal?_ –batin Luhan. "Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya!" protes Luhan dengan wajah memerah, entah kenapa.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

Luhan rasanya ingin sekali melempar wajah Sehun dengan vas bunga didekatnya. Bagaimana bisa didunia ini ada orang yang sikapnya sangat arogan seperti Sehun? wajar saja jika Luhan mengatakan Sehun dan Junmyeon sangat berbeda. Sikap dan karakter mereka berlawanan sekali.

Keheningan mengambil alih keduanya. Sehun yang masih terduduk disofa dengan gaya _like-a-boss_ -nya memandangi Luhan yang berdiri dengan wajah lugunya—atau mungkin wajah _blank_ -nya. Seperti terhipnotis, Sehun tidak bisa menjauhkan pandangannya dari wajah Luhan. entah kenapa semuanya terasa sangat menyenangkan melihat raut Luhan yang tengah berfikir, sesekali matanya mengerjab pelan atau dahinya mengernyit. Walau terdapat beberapa lebam kebiruan diwajah Luhan, Sehun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa halusnya wajah Luhan saat dipandang dari dekat. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan— _mungkin masih tentang mengapa bisa Ia menjadi adiknya Junmyeon—_ yang jelas Sehun sangat menikmati pemandangan didepannya.

Menikmati? Oh, saking lelahnya dirinya, Sehun merasa otaknya agak tergeser. Kejadian ini selalu terjadi jika ada Luhan didekatnya. Cukup membingungkan, karna disatu sisi Ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Luhan, tetapi di sisi lain, Ia merasa _nyaman_. Sehun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang Sehun rasakan yang dulunya telah hilang. Perasaan asing yang muncul kembali, membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Mengikuti _insting_ , Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Hingga kini Ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Luhan. memperhatikan lebih detail paras Luhan. kini Sehun tidak bisa mengelak lagi, seseorang dihadapannya memang memiliki wajah yang sangat manis dan cantik—bahkan melebihi seorang perempuan. mengabaikan pandangan bingung dari pemuda bermanik coklat itu, Sehun tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya.

 _Mendekat._

Luhan mengedipkan matanya bingung.

 _Mendekat._

Luhan menahan nafasnya secara refleks.

 _Mendekat._

Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun menerpa halus wajahnya.

 _Mendekat_ ,

Dan— _ **TING TONG!**_

"Kenapa kau memejamkan mata?" tanya Sehun , menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dari Luhan, begitu bel berbunyi. Sehun menyeringai melihat Luhan membuka matanya dengan semburat kemerahan mulai menghiasi pipinya. "Aku hanya melihat lukamu, bukan menciummu." Senyuman menggoda terlukis diwajah Sehun, membuat Luhan semakin merasakan aliran panas diwajahnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan —yang tidak diketahui Luhan, karna pemuda itu sibuk memandangi kearah lain, karna salah tingkah— dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dokter pribadinya pasti yang datang. Sehun merasa kehadiran Luhan di Apartemennya malam ini membuat _mood_ -nya membaik. Tidak tahu kenapa, Sehun merasa senang—terbukti dari keberhasilan Luhan membuat dirinya tertawa, walau bukan sebuah tawaan yang terbahak, namun berefek sangat besar pada tubuhnya yang kini seperti diberi suntikan penyemangat.

Dia pasti sudah gila.

* * *

Sehun yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya malam ini. Setelah menolong Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia membawa Luhan kedalam Apartemen-nya—bahkan menggendongnya (catat itu, _Menggedongnya!_ Hal yang belum pernahSehun lakukan pada orang lain seumur hidupnya) memanggilkan dokter pribadinya untuk pemuda itu, dan kini membiarkan Luhan tertidur satu ruangan dengannya. _Bloody hell_. Sehun yakin jika teman-temannya mengetahui ini—terutama Kai—mereka pasti akan tertawa habis-habisan. Sehun memejamkan matanya ngeri, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun tahu hal ini.

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang terbaring diatas sofa yang terdapat didalam kamarnya. Ya, Luhan berada di sofa dan Sehun berada diatas tempat tidurnya. Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan? Mereka akan satu ranjang? Bermimpi saja, karna Sehun tidak akan mau berbagi tempat tidurnya dengan pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu. sudah cukup kebaikan hatinya hari ini untuk Luhan, tetapi jika untuk satu tempat tidur—Sehun tidak siap. Luhan kini sudah mengganti bajunya, dia memakai kaus putih milik Sehun dan celana hitam selutut. Setidaknya Sehun masih memiliki hati nurani untuk meminjamkan bajunya kepada Luhan, yang tadinya penampilannya sungguh berantakan. Kurang baik apa Ia hari ini?

Sehun memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan satu lengannya yang Ia gunakan untuk bantalan kepalanya, dia belum bisa tertidur. Sejak kedatangan dokter pribadinya tadi, Luhan lebih banyak terdiam. Tidak bertanya ataupun membicarakan hal yang tidak penting padanya seperti saat mereka baru sampai disini. Mungkin karna godaan Sehun tadi yang tidak Ia sengaja, membuat keduanya menjadi canggung. Jujur saja, Sehun tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Walau hari-hari biasanya dia lebih suka ketenangan ditempat tinggalnya, namun kali rasanya berbeda. ada seseorang yang menemaninya malam ini, setidaknya Sehun ingin berbicara satu-dua kata—yang pastinya sangat mustahil, karna dirinya selalu saja bertingkah arogan ketika Luhan membuka suara.

"Sehun,"

Sehun menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya saat mendengar Luhan membuka suaranya. Ternyata pemuda itu belum tertidur juga. "Hn?" dia hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat, tampak acuh walau sebenarnya dia bersyukur karna suasana hening yang menjengkelkan tadi akhirnya hilang juga.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolongku?"

Pertanyaan bagus, karna Sehun tidak bisa menjawabnya sama sekali. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa terus bertemu dengan Luhan dalam keadaan yang mendesak. Jika menyalahkan takdir rasanya sangat menggelikan. Karna akan terdengar seperti; _dia selalu menolong Luhan karna takdir yang selalu mempertemukan keduanya_. Tch, seperti drama romansa.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sehun menjawab.

Luhan mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban tidak berarti itu. Dia memposisikan dirinya hingga menghadap kearah Sehun yang berada diseberangnya. "Apa kau membenciku?"

"Atas dasar apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan tidak bermutu seperti itu?"

"Dasar menyebalkan." Gerutu Luhan.

"Hei, aku mendengarnya!"

"Bagus, jika kau mendengarnya. Kau memang menyebalkan, arogan, dan kaku."

"Sopan sekali, Luhan. kau berbicara seperti itu pada seseorang yang sudah menolongmu berkali-kali." Sindir Sehun, kali ini berbaring menghadap kearah Luhan yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku."

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya acuh, "Yeah, aku sudah biasa mendapatkan kalimat seperti itu."

"Maka dari itu kau harus berubah." sahut Luhan. Si pemilik wajah manis itu buru-buru merubah posisinya, menjadi duduk tegak menghadap kearah Sehun. "Aku bisa membantumu, jika kau mau."

"Berubah seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. Apa yang harus dirubah dari dirinya? Sikap arogannya? Sehun sudah nyaman dengan dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Seperti aku." Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu tersenyum lebar yang terlihat seperti cengiran seorang bocah berumur lima tahun. Manis dan menggemaskan sekali dilihatnya, namun tidak terpengaruh oleh seseorang macam Sehun. Yeah, mungkin berpengaruh _sedikit_. Sejujurnya.

Sehun mendengus geli, "Aku? Jadi sepertimu?" dia berusaha menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. "Jika maksudmu menjadi ceroboh, kekanakan dan kelewat ceria. Tidak, untuk jawabanku. Aku lebih menyukai diriku yang seperti ini." Cibir Sehun.

"Aku tidak ceroboh!" protes Luhan seraya melemparkan sebuah bantal kearah wajah Sehun. Sehun terlihat terkejut menerima serangan tiba-tiba itu, buru-buru terduduk tegak dan memicingkan matanya dengan tajam kearah Luhan. "Jangan mulai sebuah peperangan, Luhan. kau pasti tahu, kau akan kalah nantinya." Ujar Sehun dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu." Balas Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun menggeram rendah, "Baiklah, kau yang memulai semua ini. Tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Dia meraih sebuah bantal didekatnya, dan melemparkannya kearah Luhan. Sehun menyeringai puas karna sasarannya tidak meleset. Bisa dia lihat Luhan tengah menggerutu dan meraih-raih bantal yang lain untuk dijadikan senjata.

"Cabut kata-katamu, Sehun! aku tidak kekanakan!" seru Luhan seraya melemparkan serangan balik untuk Sehun.

Sehun menghindar dengan gesit, hingga bantal yang dilemparkan Luhan terlempar sia-sia. " _For what?_ Aku mengatakan sebuah fakta, _little chicken_."

Begitulah peperangan bantal-bantal dimulai. Entah bagaimana caranya kini keduanya saling berkejaran seraya melemparkan sebuah ejekan dan juga bantal, tentunya. Sehun bahkan tidak lagi mempermasalahkan betapa berantakannya kamarnya saat ini, semuanya terasa tidak penting dipenglihatannya. Kecuali Luhan dengan wajah kesalnya yang tengah berusaha memukulinya dengan sebuah bantal sofa saat ini, itu terasa menyenangkan sekali bagi Sehun. melihat raut kesal Luhan, membuatnya bersemangat. Sehun belum pernah merasa sesenang dan bersemangat seperti sekarang. Seperti ada sebuah sesuatu yang besar dalam dirinya yang akan meledak. Agak heran juga dengan Luhan yang sangat hiperaktif, harusnya pemuda asal Beijing itu tetap terbaring lemas diatas sofa karna seluruhnya tubuhnya yang belum pulih benar dari luka-luka. Sehun harus mengakui kalau Luhan memang bukan orang yang lemah dan mendramatisir segalanya.

Lihat saja sekarang, Luhan berlari-larian mengejar Sehun, berusaha memukul pemuda itu yang masih saja mengejeknya dengan sebutan _little chicken_ atau menyebutnya kekanakan juga ceroboh.

"Berhenti memanggilku ayam kecil, keparat!"

"Lalu kau mau aku panggil apa? Rusa betina?"

"AKU JANTAN!"

Mereka saling melempar, memukul menggunakan bantal, bahkan aksi dorong-mendorong dilakukan. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat ini mereka berdiri diatas ranjang, dan juga bantal-bantal yang sudah berserakan dibawah. Luhan dan Sehun memperebutkan satu bantal yang tersisa, untuk dijadikan senjata. Aksi saling tarik-menarik pun tak bisa dihindarkan.

"Kau, serigala busuk! Berikan ini padaku!"

Sehun mendelik mendengar sebutan baru Luhan untuknya. "Dan membiarkanmu memukuliku dengan bantal ini? Mimpi saja, rusa."

"Berikan!"

"Tidak."

"Beri— _U-uaahh!_ "

 _ **SREEET!**_

Bulu-bulu angsa berwarna putih cantik itu berterbangan diudara saat bantal yang menjadi objek tarikan kuat Sehun dan Luhan menimbulkan suara yang khas, suara robekan. Begitupula Luhan yang sudah terjungkal kebelakang, hingga tubuhnya kini berbaring diranjang milik Sehun. belum sempat Luhan sadar sepenuhnya dari apa yang telah terjadi, Ia sudah dikejutkan dengan tubuh besar Sehun yang menimpanya. Salahkan kaki Luhan yang tak sengaja menendang pelan kaki Sehun yang tengah menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Dan pada akhirnya Sehun terjatuh juga.

Tepat diatas tubuh Luhan.

 _Gosh._

Untungnya Sehun buru-buru menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada disisi kepala Luhan, agar tubuhnya tidak menempel dengan tubuh Luhan. Sehun bisa merasakan aliran panas yang merambat menuju wajahnya, menyadari betapa intimnya posisi mereka. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Sehun sadar, kalau mata Luhan memang sangatlah mirip dengan mata Ibunya. Cantik dan indah. Seperti ada banyak kerlapan bintang disana. mengagumkan sekali.

" _Hatchih!_ "

"Hahahahaha"

Keadaan yang sempat canggung beberapa detik itu berakhir saat Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara tertawanya. Luhan yang bersin karna ada sebuah bulu angsa dihidungnya adalah pemandangan yang sangat lucu untuk Sehun. Luhan sempat memandang Sehun dengan bingung, tetapi setelah itu Ia ikut tertawa lepas. Mentertawakan diri masing-masing yang terjatuh akibat pertengkaran ala anak kecil yang konyol.

Luhan tertegun memandangi wajah Sehun yang tengah tertawa dengan lepas. Ekspresi yang baru kali Ia tunjukan. Sorot matanya yang dingin dan wajah arogannya menghilang, digantikan wajah yang begitu bahagia dan gelak tawanya yang dipendengaran Luhan sangatlah menyenangkan. Sehun terlihat sangat lepas dan bebas saat ini, seperti tidak ada tekanan dan masalah dihidupnya. Luhan tanpa sadar merubah tertawaannya menjadi sebuah senyuman lembut. Entah kenapa, Luhan sangat menyukai ekspresi Sehun saat ini.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan, sontak menghentikan tawanya. Dia juga tidak sadar telah tertawa begitu lepasnya, seolah-olah beban berat dihidupnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Memang seperti itulah yang Ia rasakan saat ini. Melihat senyuman manis yang terukir diwajah Luhan, membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

 _Sensasi asing ini datang lagi.._

Entah apa yang telah terjadi pada detik-detik yang terasa sangat lama bagi keduanya, Sehun memutuskan kontak matanya pada Luhan. Tangannya yang tiba-tiba merasa lemas, Ia biarkan. Dan Sehun sepenuhnya menumpukan berat tubuhnya diatas tubuh Luhan. mengabaikan rasa-rasa aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya kala kulit keduanya bersentuhan, mengabaikan sensasi menyengat kala dada Sehun menyentuh dada Luhan—hingga merasakan betapa cepatnya degupan jantung masing-masing, Sehun memilih memposisikan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Luhan.

Sehun tahu, Luhan tengah terkejut saat ini. Tetapi sekali lagi, Sehun mengabaikan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Dia hanya ingin merasakan kenyamanan walau hanya seperkian detik. Dia tidak berbohong tentang betapa nyamannya berada didekat Luhan, bahkan bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan seperti menghirup bunga-bunga yang dibasahi embun saat pagi hari. Kenyamanan ini membuat Sehun melupakan segala yang mengganjal diotaknya. Semuanya terasa _blur_ , yang ada hanya sosok Luhan saat ini.

Bermenit-menit mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, membiarkan bulu-bulu angsa yang tadinya berterbangan kini menempel disekitar tubuh mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah detakan jantung keduanya, dan juga hembusan nafas Luhan yang bergerak lambat, sangat kontras dengan detakan jantungnya. Tidak, Luhan tidak tertidur. Dia hanya mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin walau hembusan nafas Sehun dilehernya sangat mengganggu, membuatnya ingin menggeliat geli.

Dan pada akhirnya keheningan itu terpecahkan juga oleh suara lugu Luhan.

"Sehun, kau berat."

* * *

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku."

"Baek? Ayolah, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa."

"Baekkie~"

Kai mengerang kesal seraya membanting dua sumpitnya diatas meja makan. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu memandang kearah dua temannya yang bisa-bisanya melakukan sebuah adegan yang biasa Ia lihat di drama-drama anak remaja. Chanyeol yang tengah membujuk Baekhyun adalah pemandangan yang sangat menjengkelkan, dimana suara beratnya diusahakan menjadi lembut, dan juga sikapnya yang sangat berlebihan. Seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah nyawa keduanya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku menyayangimu. Jangan diamkan aku, _please_?"

Kai mengernyit jijik kala melihat Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Oh _shit_ , dia memang berlebihan sekali jika sudah menyangkut Baekhyun. Dan anehnya, pemuda mungil yang tadinya menekuk wajahnya itu kini balik memandang Chanyeol dengan rona kemerahan dipipinya.

"Aku maafkan, Yeollie."

Kai memutar bola-matanya bosan saat Chanyeol membawa tubuh kecil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Aku hanya mengingatkan kalau saat ini kita berada disebuah Restaurant, oke?"

"Aku tahu, jangan kau ingatkan lagi. Bilang saja kau iri." Sahut Chanyeol membuat Kai mendelikan matanya kesal. "Kau 'kan tidak pernah mempunyai seseorang yang kau sayangi." Imbuhnya lagi, dengan lidah berbisanya itu.

Chen tergelak membuat Kai bertambah jengkel, mungkin jika saat ini ada Sehun maka Ia akan mempunyai teman seperjuangan. Dalam kasus ini yang selalu menjadi sasaran tertawaan karna tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta adalah dirinya dan juga Sehun. sialan.

"Aku akan memotong telingamu nanti, Yoda." Desis Kai, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya dengan lahap—menulikan pendengarannya dari derai tawa ketiga temannya. Ditertawakan karna tidak punya kekasih? Ouh, konyol sekali. Kai bahkan tidak pernah berfikiran sampai sana, dia memang sering melakukan _one night stand_ dengan beberapa orang, tetapi itu tidak membuat dirinya jatuh kedalam pesona orang lain yang ditidurinya. Kai hanya bersenang-senang. Lagipula Sehun lebih parah dari dirinya, yang tidak mau mempunyai pasangan seumur hidupnya dan sangat menjauhi hal-hal yang berbau kasih-sayang. setidaknya Kai masih mempunyai hati untuk dibagikan ke seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tertarik.

"Jika saat ini kau membanding-bandingkan dirimu dan Sehun, maka kali ini kau tertinggal jauh." Chen membuka suaranya, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Kai. "Setidaknya Sehun yang berhati beku itu tengah dalam proses mencair karna adanya Luhan."

"Omong-omong soal Sehun, dia bahkan membawa Luhan kedalam mobilnya. Kau lihat tidak bagaimana pandangan Sehun saat melihat Luhan pingsan? Wajahnya memang seperti biasa-biasa saja, tetapi aku tahu kalau dia merasa khawatir!" sahut Baekhyun dengan menggebu-gebu, dia memang senang sekali jika sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini. "Kira-kira kemana Sehun membawa Luhan pergi? Ini adalah kemajuan yang sangat pesat!"

Kai memakan sepotong daging ayamnya dengan perasaan jengkel, "Kalian tidak tahu saja jika aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." ucapnya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Benarkah?" tanya ketiga temannya dengan serempak, mereka seperti memiliki kontak batin.

"Ya, dan— _Eh_?" Kai seketika menyadari kebodohannya dalam berbicara asal. Bisa dilihat ketiga temannya memandangnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Oh sial. Kai 'kan hanya asal bicara, karna sejujurnya dia memang tidak memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Kau benar-benar sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Chen spontan.

"Sejak kapan?" kali ini Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol yang terakhir sekaligus menambah pusing kepala Kai, "Siapa kekasihmu?"

"Aku, kekasihku—" Kai menggantung ucapannya. Sial, dia harus menjawab apa? jika mengatakan kalau dia hanya berbicara asal —berbohong— maka dirinya akan ditertawakan habis-habisan lagi. Siapa kiranya seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sasaran kebohongannya kali ini. _Krystal_? Tidak, Chen pasti akan bertanya padanya. _Seulgi_? Bukan pilihan tepat. _Chorong_? Tidak, tidak. Aish sial sekali. Dia harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Siapa?" tanya ketiga temannya, mendesak.

"Kekasihku—Do Kyungsoo?"

" **Do Kyungsoo?!"**

Dan ketiga pasang mata itu hanya bisa membelalak melihat Kai yang sudah melarikan diri kearah Kyungsoo —yang entah kebetulan apa hingga Ia bisa disini—bersama seseorang berambut hitam kelam.

Mengejutkannya, seseorang itu adalah Junmyeon.

 **…**

 **...**

Kai melarikan diri kearah pemuda bermata bulat yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu Restaurant, untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendesak teman-temannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan hingga dengan refleks menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo dan langsung berlari kearahnya. Yeah, setidaknya dia terhindar dari desakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan juga Chen.

"Jongin?"

"H—hai?" Kai merutuki suaranya yang agak gugup. Sial, apa itu barusan? _Hai_? Sapaan menggelikan macam apa itu?

Dia melihat pemuda pendek yang pernah menjadi bahan _bully_ -annya itu memasang raut wajah heran, dan Kai baru menyadari jika Kyungsoo tidaklah datang seorang diri. disebelahnya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam dengan tatanan yang di keataskan, hingga menampilkan dahinya yang putih. Sial, dia tampan dan terlihat dewasa sekali—dan Kai mengenalinya sebagai kakak dari sahabat baiknya, Sehun.

"Junmyeon _hyung_?"

"Kenapa kau selalu terkejut saat bertemu denganku, Kai?" Junmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan balasan Kai hanya tertawa canggung. Tentu saja dia terkejut, mengapa Kyungsoo bisa mengenal Junmyeon? Dan mengapa mereka bisa datang berdua ke Restaurant di malam-malam begini?

"Kau mencari Luhan?" tanya Kai spontan saat melihat Kyungsoo yang memandang kesegala arah dengan gelisah, penampilannya juga terkesan berantakan. Kai bisa menyimpulkan jika Kyungsoo tengah mencari Luhan yang memang menghilang dari sore tadi.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan mata bulatnya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Kai berdecak dalam hati, rambut halus berwarna hitam milik Kyungsoo yang menutupi dahinya tampak mengganggu penglihatan Kai. Rambut itu terlihat halus sekali. Sial. "Hanya insting," jawab Kai singkat dan tidak jelas.

"Kau tahu dimana Luhan?" kali ini Junmyeon yang bertanya, lengkap dengan pandangan tajam meneliti yang membuat Kai merasa ngeri, karna kesehariannya harus dihiasi dengan tatapan-tatapan tajam milik Sehun dan juga Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti Luhan sudah sangat aman." Kai berkata yakin. Ya, dia yakin Sehun menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Walau masih ragu-ragu sedikit sih. Sehun itu adalah tipe seseorang yang kebaikan hati dan kepeduliannya tidak mau terlihat.

Junmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa menghilangnya Luhan ada sangkut-pautnya denganmu dan teman-temanmu itu?" tanyanya, menyelidik.

Kai menyesali telah berlari kearah sini. Karna disini dia juga diberi pertanyaan yang mendesak. Sial sekali nasibnya. "Y-yeah, sepertinya."

"Aku ingin bertemu Luhan _hyung_." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada memohon, wajahnya masih gelisah dan khawatir sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia!" geram Kai, entah mengapa dia merasa kesal sendiri melihat wajah berantakan Kyungsoo. "Tenang saja, besok Luhan akan kembali dengan selamat. Dan yang pasti aku dan teman-temanku bukanlah penyebab utama menghilangnya Luhan." tambah Kai buru-buru saat melihat Junmyeon melayangkan tatapan mematikan kearahnya.

"Berarti kalian penyebab kedua?"

"Oh sial, Junmyeon _hyung_ , tak bisakah kau berbaik sangka sedikit pada kami?" Kai bertanya dengan sinis.

Dan balasan Junmyeon hanya seulas senyum tipis yang merendahkan, "Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk berbaik sangka padamu dan teman-temanmu." Dia meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari Restaurant. "Kita tunggu kabar Luhan selanjutnya, kau pulanglah dulu, Kyungsoo."

Kai yang melihat itu mendengus kesal. "Akrab sekali." Cibirnya.

* * *

Disinilah Luhan berada sekarang. Di balkon Apartemen milik Sehun dengan segelas susu coklat ditangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, tetapi sepertinya Sehun tidak membiarkannya tidur tenang malam ini. Setelah melewati beberapa menit yang _awkward_ diatas ranjang Sehun, Luhan buru-buru menuju sofa dan memejamkan matanya—berusaha untuk tertidur dan menenangkan degupan jantungnya, namun Sehun dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan menepuk-nepuk pipinya cukup kencang dan membangunkannya. Luhan hampir saja mencekik Sehun kala pemuda itu mengatakan dia tidak bisa tertidur dan meminta Luhan untuk menemani dirinya di balkon. Seperti saat ini.

Angin malam yang sejuk menerpa wajah Luhan dan membelai-belai helaian rambutnya hingga menjadi tak beraturan, hal itu membuat Luhan ingin memejamkan matanya dan mulai berpetualang dialam mimpi. Dia sangat mengantuk, asal kalian tahu saja. Jika Luhan tidak ingat Sehun adalah seseorang yang sering menolongnya, mana sudi dia menemaninya malam-malam seperti ini. Jarak Sehun berada dua langkah dari dirinya, membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar.

Luhan melirik kecil kearah Sehun dan dia harus kehilangan fokusnya sementara. Karna pemuda tinggi itu terlihat sangat memukau dengan helaian-helaian surai kelamnya yang tertiup angin lembut. Sehun terlihat tidak tergganggu sama sekali dengan semua itu, matanya tetap terfokus kearah depan, sesekali meneguk _soft_ _drink_ yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Dia menawan dan sulit untuk dipahami. Dia kembali menjadi Sehun yang biasanya, kaku dan dingin—tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, saat tertawa dengan lepas dan sorot matanya yang hangat. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa memahami Sehun. dia sulit sekali untuk diketahui jalan pikirannya.

Luhan membuka bibirnya sedikit, hendak membuka suara—karna suasana hening seperti ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tetapi gerakan Sehun yang menoleh kearahnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat dirinya bungkam.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Luhan memerah, merasa malu karna Sehun memergokinya memandangi pemuda itu. "Sebenarnya, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan. Tetapi aku tidak yakin kau mau menjawabnya."

"Tanyakan saja, aku risih kau terus menatapku dengan mata yang penuh keingin-tahuan itu." tukas Sehun dengan acuh.

Luhan mendengus kecil. "Apa hubunganmu dan Junmyeon tidak baik?" tanyanya penuh dengan kehati-hatian. Luhan tahu ini adalah pertanyaan pribadi, tetapi salahkan rasa keinginan-tahunya yang sangat tinggi itu.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Sehun kembali memandang lurus, menatapi gedung-gedung pencakar langit dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu masalah itu? Kau menyukai Junmyeon _hyung_?"

Luhan memasang ekspresi aneh. Memangnya pertanyaan barusan berhubungan dengan perasaan? Sepertinya tidak sama sekali. Kenapa Sehun selalu mengiranya ada hubungan dengan Junmyeon? Luhan harus mengganti topik pembicaraan ini, sebelum dirinya dan Sehun berdebat panjang lagi.

"Errr, sebaiknya kita bahas yang lain saja."

"Hah, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau benar menyukai Junmyeon _hyung_?"

Luhan bisa melihat senyuman miring Sehun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. "Tidak—maksudku, aku menyukainya hanya sebatas teman." protes Luhan cepat, "Dia baik, hangat, dan—Astaga! Dia dan Kyungsoo pasti mencariku karna aku menghilang tiba-tiba. bagaimana ini?!"

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi panik. "Sepertinya kau memang sangat dekat dengan Junmyeon _hyung._ " Ketusnya.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?!" Luhan hampir berteriak, saking jengahnya dengan perkataan menjengkelkan Sehun. mungkin dirinya memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seseorang yang selalu terlibat masalah dengan Oh Sehun.

Sehun memandang Luhan terkejut, sedikit. Mungkin karna bentakan Luhan tiba-tiba. Sedetik kemudian seringaian melecehkan terpampang diwajah rupawan Sehun. "Kasihan sekali Junmyeon _hyung_ , disukai oleh orang sepertimu."

Luhan bersidekap tangan dan memicingkan matanya kearah Sehun. "Oh Sehun, jika kau tidak membiarkanku tertidur malam ini hanya karna ingin mengajakku bertengkar, lebih baik aku pulang saja!"

Sehun kali ini melangkah mendekati Luhan dengan tangan yang ikut bersidekap didepan dadanya. Ekspresi wajahnya melunak dan tawa ringan kembali meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, membuat Luhan yang berada tepat didepannya kembali termangu beberapa detik.

Oh Sehun memang mempesona.

"Luhan, kau itu seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sehun, masih diselingi tawa ringannya. "Kau mudah terpancing emosi, tetapi mudah juga untuk tertawa lebar. Kekanakan sekali."

Luhan lebih memilih memandang kearah bawah, dimana kaki telanjangnya tengah mengetuk-ngetuk pelan lantai dingin dibawahnya. "Dan kau dewasa sebelum waktunya." Ujar Luhan pelan.

"Tatap aku jika kau memang berani padaku, Luhan!"

Luhan sontak mendongakan kembali wajahnya, hendak melotot pada Sehun tetapi diurungkannya. Sehun tengah memandangnya dengan mata hitamnya, kali ini bukan tatapan tajam ataupun tatapan merendahkan, melainkan tatapan hangat yang membuat jantung Luhan berdentum keras.

Luhan tiba-tiba ingin sekali menyentuh wajah Sehun. oh, berdekatan dengan Sehun pada malam hari memang buruk sekali. Tidak bagus untuk tubuhnya—terutama bagian dalam dadanya.

Tubuh Luhan menegang saat tangan dingin Sehun menyentuh kulit wajahnya, lebih tepatnya pada pipi kanannya. Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata Sehun yang perlahan-lahan menyedot tenaganya. Dalam hati, Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya kali ini. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Luhan, yang mendapat respon sangat lugu dari Luhan—dia memundurkan sedikit wajahnya dengan mata yang terpejam rapat-rapat.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Mungkin…menciumnya seperti dua hari yang lalu? Uh, tidak, tidak. _Tidak mungkin_.

Diluar dugaan Luhan, Sehun ternyata mengecup keningnya. Hal itu bisa Luhan rasakan. Bibir Sehun mengecup lembut keningnya, persis seperti kecupan Ibunya saat Luhan mengalami situasi yang buruk. Benar-benar lembut dan membuat tenang.

Ada rasa hangat menjalari tubuh Luhan, dan jantungnya semakin berdentum-dentum keras. Luhan memberanikan membuka matanya, dan Ia langsung bertatapan dengan Sehun. ada kehangatan yang terpancar dari matanya yang biasa menatapnya dengan tajam, mengakibatkan sapuan merah tipis menjalar dipipi putih Luhan. entah siapa yang mulai, tetapi kini tubuh keduanya sudah saling berpelukan dengan erat.

Pelukan Sehun sangat hangat, berbeda dengan aura-nya yang dingin. Tubuh Luhan sangat pas berada dalam dekapan Sehun, seolah-olah mereka memang sepasang puzzle yang sudah seharusnya tersusun. Luhan merasa sangat nyaman dan terlindungi didalam dekapan Sehun. hal itu membuat Luhan membiarkan dirinya sepenuhnya terjatuh dalam pelukan seseorang yang selalu ia panggil _keparat._ Jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak-detak kencang, kini bekerja dengan normal seolah-olah tubuhnya memang menginginkan ini semua.

Luhan kembali mendongak, untuk menatap Sehun yang membalas tatapannya. Dan dengan alaminya, Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka. Awalnya hanya menempel selama beberapa detik, tetapi lama-kelamaan Sehun menggerakan bibirnya dengan hati-hati. Tidak seperti dua hari yang lalu, saat Sehun mengklaim bibirnya dengan paksa—kali ini benar-benar manis, dan sangat lembut. Membuat Luhan terbuai, dan mengikuti alur permainan Sehun.

Luhan awalnya memang terkejut, meski akhirnya menikmati juga. Ia meresapi bibir Sehun yang lembut, ikut menggerakan bibirnya dan menyusuri inchi demi inchi permukaan bibir tipis Sehun yang memabukan. Pemuda manis itu tidak tahu mendapat keberanian darimana, hingga berani melakukan ini semua. Luhan tidak menyangka ia akan membiarkan dirinya terbuai dalam perlakuan Sehun. ini bukan bagian dari rencananya. Tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan ini, tetapi semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Seperti air.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan sensual, membuat Luhan melenguh pelan. Perut Luhan bergejolak hebat dan tergelitik. Ini sangat memabukan juga membuatnya seperti diselimuti kapas-kapan lembut yang hangat, menenangkan. Luhan yang awalnya memang sudah mengantuk, akhirnya mengalah. Memejamkan matanya didalam dekapan Sehun setelah membiarkan pemuda tampan itu mengecapi rasa bibirnya.

"Luhan, apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku?" gumam Sehun seraya memandangi Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya didadanya.

Sehun mengembangkan seulas senyum tulusnya. Senyum yang sudah lama yang tidak terlukis diwajahnya. Pemuda itu menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, yang masih tertinggal rasa manis dari bibir Luhan. dia memandang langit kelam diatasnya beberapa detik, entah kenapa Sehun merasa ada yang lain dengan tubuhnya. rasa-rasanya hatinya yang kosong kini sudah terisi lagi..

"Mimpi indah, Luhan." bisik Sehun seraya mengeratkan pelukan hangatnya.

* * *

Jika Luhan seorang gadis, maka dengan senang hati saat ini Ia akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Luhan baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, dan yang pertama Ia lihat adalah wajah Sehun yang berada tepat didepannya tengah terlelap. _What the_ —kenapa Sehun bisa ada dihadapannya, disampingnya, satu ranjang dengannya? Mata Luhan kemudian melebar, menyadari jika semalam Ia telah…berciuman dengan Sehun hingga menjatuhkan kepalanya didada Sehun, terpejam erat.

 _Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?!_ —pekik Luhan, dalam hati.

Sehun terlihat sangat mengagumkan saat tertidur. Wajahnya begitu tenang, dengan rambut-rambut hitam halus yang terjatuh dikeningnya—dia bahkan terlihat tampan walau sedang tertidur sekalian. Hembusan-hembusan nafas halusnya menerpa wajah Luhan, membuat pemuda manis itu kembali memanas. Sial. Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang 'tidak menyebalkan' hanya dalam waktu sepuluh detik, karna setelah itu Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Itu menambah warna merah pada wajah Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan matamu?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

"Kenapa aku tidur disampingmu?!"

Sehun memutar bola-matanya, malas. "Kau tertidur dipelukanku, dan aku dengan terpaksa menaruhmu ditempat tidurku. Tidak mungkin aku tidur disofa sementara kau diranjangku."

Luhan semakin merasakan wajahnya akan terbakar sedikit lagi. Mengapa Sehun begitu tenang saat menjelaskan itu? sementara semalam mereka melakukan—ugh sudahlah, Luhan tidak mau membahasnya lagi.

"Tapi kita—"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Luhan. kau pikir aku akan menyetubuhimu saat kau tertidur?"

Luhan sontak melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Sehun, membuat pemuda bersurai kelam itu mengaduh sakit. " _Argh_ sial! Kenapa? Kau kecewa karna aku tidak menyetubuhimu?" ketus Sehun disela-sela erangannya, tetapi masih sempat menyeringai.

"Keparat mesum!"

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil mesum." Dengus Sehun. "Inikah balasanmu setelah membuat lenganku sakit karna semalaman harus menopang kepalamu itu?"

"Huh?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Coba angkat kepalamu, dan lihat apa yang menjadi bantalanmu saat tertidur."

Mungkin jika ada warna lain yang lebih merah dari warna merah maka itulah yang terjadi pada wajah Luhan saat melihat lengan Sehun berada dibawah kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saja?" tanya Luhan, pelan. Astaga, dia tertidur diatas lengan Sehun. bukankah itu sungguh memalukan? Membayangkan dirinya tertidur disamping Sehun dengan posisi seintim itu, membuat Luhan ingin segera kembali kerumahnya dan menenangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melawan kerbau kecil yang sedang tertidur." Sehun menjawabnya dengan acuh. Luhan menggerutu pelan mendengarnya.

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dari sisi Luhan saat mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Siapa yang berkunjung dipagi-pagi seperti ini? Mengabaikan rasa bingungnya, Sehun memilih berjalan menuju pintu utamanya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah lugu khasnya itu.

Sehun memutar kenop pintunya dan membukanya. Seketika matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke Apartemennya pagi-pagi buta ini.

"J—junmyeon _hyung_?" gumamnya, pelan. Dia mungkin salah lihat, atau hanya berimajinasi tetapi seseorang didepannya sangat nyata. Junmyeon berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Mau apa dia mengunjunginya? Ini pertama kalinya Junmyeon mengunjunginya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan rasa kesenangannya.

" _hyung_ —"

"Dimana Luhan?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau kesini hanya mencari Luhan?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Si pemuda berambut kelam sama dengannya itu hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Sehun menyeringai tipis, seharusnya dia tahu itu sejak awal. Mana mungkin Junmyeon _benar-benar_ mengunjunginya.

"Aku tahu Luhan ada disini." tukas Junmyeon dengan datar.

Sehun tidak perlu heran darimana kakaknya itu tahu mengapa Luhan bisa ada disini. Dia itu sama seperti Ayahnya, bisa melacak apapun yang dia mau dengan mudahnya. "Luhan!" Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan keras. dan setelah itu Luhan segera datang dengan berlari-lari kecil.

"Ada ap—O-oh, Junmyeon?!" mata Luhan melebar saat dirinya sudah sampai disamping Sehun, melihat Junmyeon yang berdiri didepan pintu. Luhan segera menunduk kebawah, melihat kearah tangannya yang tiba-tiba digenggam erat oleh Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junmyeon, sarat akan kekhawatiran. Melihat itu, Sehun hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat kegeramannya. Entah karna Junmyeon lebih perhatian kepada Luhan atau karna Luhan yang diperhatikan oleh Junmyeon, Sehun rasa dia tidak menyukai keduanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan berusaha melebarkan senyumnya, walau rasanya sangat susah karna Sehun menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Luhan tidak menyukai berada ditengah-tengah kakak-beradik yang memiliki hubungan tidak baik ini. Rasanya sangat aneh melihat cara Junmyeon berekspresi pada Sehun. sangat tidak bersahabat—begitupula Sehun. mereka seperti orang asing, jadi wajar-wajar saja jika Luhan mengira mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun.

"Sebaiknya kau harus segera pulang, Luhan. Kyungsoo sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Luhan mengangguk. Dia menatap kearah Sehun, dan saat itu pula pemuda itu melonggarkan genggamannya dan akhirnya terlepas. Luhan merasa ada yang hilang.

"Sehun, terimakasih atas semuanya." Luhan mengembangkan senyum manisnya dan balasan Sehun hanya anggukan singkat yang tidak terlalu tulus. bukannya Luhan percaya diri, tetapi dilihat dari raut wajahnya Sehun tidak menginginkan dirinya pergi—dengan Junmyeon. "Aku akan mentraktirmu Bubble tea," tambah Luhan agak berbisik.

Sehun memutar bola-matanya, jengah. Dan Luhan tertawa kecil melihatnya. itu baru Sehun yang biasanya.

Pergelangan Luhan pindah tangan, kini digenggam oleh Junmyeon. Dan mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu Apartemennya.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Wajahnya tidak terbaca, terlihat begitu bingung.

"Apa Junmyeon _hyung_ menyukai Luhan?" gumamnya, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pemikiran itu sedikit mengganggunya. Haruskah kali ini dia berkompetisi pada Kakak kandungnya sendiri?

* * *

 **Tobecontinued—**

* * *

 **a/n : Gimana chapter ini? Tolong kasih komentarnya dikotak review.**

Sorry telat lagi, karna seminggu ini Ffn gabisa dibuka dilaptop-_-gatau kenapa. Padahal rencananya gue mau fastupdate, tapi ffn-nya gabisa diakses. Dan, gue makin semangat deh liat review-review yg antusias. Wkwk lucu yg pada minta nc, masih terlalu awal kali buat begituan hehe xDD seenggaknya udah gue kasih _kisseu-kisseu_ disini. NC-nya paling dua chap mendatang, maybe.

 **Ada yg suka JunmyeonxLuhan? Cinta segitiga seru kayaknya heheh. XD /ditabokYixing**

Kenapa Ibunya Sehun itu Yoona? Haha, simple aja, gue rasa ada kemiripan matanya Luhan sama Yoona (deer sama deer yakan ;v) . Makanya gue milih Yoona ini buat jadi mamanya thehun. Lagipula Yoona bias gue hehe /gananya ya/

 **Last but not least, Thanks reviewnya yaaaa! Yg udah ngingetin buat publish juga, yg udah caci-maki gue karna sering telat, thanks a lot pokoknya:***

 **See yaaaa!**

 **[Anggara; 25/11/2015; Bekasi]**


	11. Chapter 11

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 _ **An Hun-Han Fanfiction;**_

 **NOT PERFECT**

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

* * *

 **Warn:** YAOI. Slash. Shounen-ai. AU. Typo(s). Boring! **DLDR; Don't Like Don't Read; Tidak suka, tidak usah membaca. Easy, right?;)**

 **..**

* * *

Sehun memandangi siswa-siswa yang berlalu-lalang dihalaman belakang sekolah lewat kaca jendela disebelahnya. Mereka yang sedang membolos tengah bersenang-senang dibawah pohon beringin besar yang terdapat dihalaman belakang. Bersenang-senang disini memiliki makna yang lain, mereka berkumpul seraya tertawa bar-bar dengan rokok mengapit dibibir mereka serta kulit kacang dan kaleng soda yang berserakan disekeliling. Walau ruang kelasnya berada dilantai tiga, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas aktivitas siswa-siswa disana lewat kaca jendela disebelahnya. Termasuk tiga orang siswa yang tengah membaca buku mereka seraya sesekali tertawa, bukan tertawaan yang bar-bar melainkan tawa seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Junmyeon —kakaknya—, Luhan, dan seorang siswa yang Sehun kenali sebagai teman dekat kakaknya berada disana. tampak sangat akrab mereka. Melihat Luhan dari kejauhan, membuat bayang-bayang kejadian semalam terlintas diotak Sehun tanpa bisa dicegah. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu menyentuh bibir bawahnya, dan perutnya serasa tergelitik. Dia rasanya ingin tertawa seperti semalam. Merasa lucu dengan dirinya yang sangat _Out of character_ , semua ini karna Luhan. ya, karna si _little chicken_ itu. Tetapi bayang-bayang itu segera lenyap saat mengingat bagaimana posessif-nya Junmyeon saat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan sampai saat ini. Seperti ada keinginan besar untuk menarik Luhan menjauh dari Junmyeon, dan membawa pemuda manis itu ketempat yang jauh. Dimana hanya ada mereka berdua yang bisa tinggal disana. Oh sialan, mengapa dirinya terdengar sangat protektif? Sehun bahkan masih menepis jauh-jauh jika dirinya menyukai Luhan—atau _mencintainya_. Persetan! Sehun bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta dan segala hal yang menyangkut susunan lima huruf yang sering disebut-sebut semua orang. Yang Sehun tahu, dia pernah merasakan diberi kasih-sayang sepenuh hati oleh keluarganya.

Dan Sehun belum pernah menjadi objek yang memberikan kasih-sayang. tidak peduli pada semua orang yang mengatakan dirinya berhati layaknya batu, karna Sehun sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. mereka tidak tahu-menahu kehidupannya dan kepribadiannya. Namun sekarang, rasa-rasanya Sehun ingin merobek mulut orang-orang yang menilainya sebagai berhati es beku, karna yang Sehun rasakan saat ini adalah _perasaan ingin melindungi_. Dia masih mempunyai hati. Dan itu sudah terbuktikan dengan adanya Luhan yang selalu berusaha Ia selamatkan dari bahaya apapun.

Mungkinkah dia…memang menyukai Luhan? kenapa ini semua begitu rumit saat dia yang memikirkannya?

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mengumpat mendengar suara menyebalkan itu. apalagi disertai nada yang kelewat antusias. Mengabaikan suara teman berkulit _tan_ -nya, Sehun tetap pada aktivitasnya. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk dengan kedatangan Kai yang sedang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya. Heran juga karna Ia datang sendiri, tanpa ditemani ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Hei, kawan." Kai mendaratkan bokongnya dikursi sebelah Sehun—yang memang kursinya. Menepuk bahu Sehun dengan keras lalu mulai membuka percakapan. "Bagaimana malammu dan Ayam kecil- _mu_?"

Perkiraan Sehun tidak meleset sama-sekali. "Apakah itu penting untukmu?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Tentu saja, teman." kali ini Kai memilih duduk diatas meja mereka dan menatap teman berwajah dinginnya yang masih memasang ekspresi tergganggu. "Kau sedang melihat apa _sih_ dibawah san— _OH?_ Luhan?!" Kai berseru heboh, " _Fuck!_ Kau sedang memandangi Luhan daritadi? Pantas saja wajahmu sangat tergganggu saat aku datang."

Gigi Sehun bergemeletuk mengerikan, disertai geraman rendah. Sialan, mengapa dia bisa berteman dengan makhluk menjengkelkan bernama Kim Jongin ini? Sehun menyesali keputusannya telah membiarkan Kai duduk disebelahnya waktu SMP dan menjalin persahabatan sampai sekarang. Lihat saja sekarang, Kai begitu antusias. Apalagi dengan seringaian menyebalkannya dan tatapan jahilnya itu. betapa inginnya Sehun mendorong Kai dari atap sekolah.

"Jadi," Kai menggantungkan ucapannya—masih dengan seringaian menggodanya, "Kau sudah tidak perjaka?"

Kepalan tangan Sehun mendarat dengan jahatnya dikepala Kai. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Mengabaikan erangan berlebihan temannya, Sehun memilih melebarkan senyum kemenangannya dengan puas. "Apa yang membuatmu berfikiran seperti itu Kim?" tentu saja opini Sehun tentang ' _semalaman-dengan-Luhan'_ sangat berbeda dengan opini milik tahu betul apa saja yang ada diotak teman idiotnya itu.

"Feromon Luhan cukup bagus, aku yakin kau juga merasakannya, Hun. Semalaman dengan Luhan, pasti membuat tubuhmu merasakan sesuatu."

"Tahu apa kau tentang feromon." Cela Sehun. Dia memang berbagi ranjang dengan Luhan, tetapi Sehun tidak merasakan apapun seperti apa yang ada dipikiran Kai. Dia bahkan berciuman dengan Luhan, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada selangkangannya. Yang Sehun rasakan mungkin lebih dahsyat dari nafsu yang ditimbulkan dari feromon Luhan. perasaan yang bukan menjurus kearah gairah dan seksual, tetapi perasaan hangat dan manis. Ingat, Sehun bukan seseorang yang mesum macam Kim Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku lebih _berpengalaman_ darimu," protes Kai, merasa direndahkan.

"Ya, maka dari itu otakmu menjadi bodoh karna isinya hanya pornografi saja."

"Brengsek." Kai mengumpat. "Aku jadi curiga kau impoten, Sehun. karna itulah kau menjauhi seks, benarkan?" tukas Kai dengan analisa kurang-ajarnya.

Sehun hendak mencengkeram kerah seragam Kai dan memberinya satu-dua bogeman mentah atas lidah kurang-ajarnya, tetapi kedatangan tiga orang temannya membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Bukannya apa-apa, tiga orang itu tiba-tiba saja menerjang tubuh Kai dan memberinya pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Ada apa dengan keempat orang itu? Akhir-akhir ini Sehun merasa teman-temannya berubah menjadi orang-orang yang konyol, padahal sebelumnya tertawa saja mereka jarang sekali.

"Kabur kemana kau semalam Kim Jongin? Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan kami!" Baekhyun yang memegangi lengan kiri Kai mulai bertanya secara normal, yang sebelumnya bertanya dengan kecepatan luar-biasa—yang malah terdengar seperti berbicara bahasa kuman.

"Oh _shit_ , Jongdae kau menekan bekas lukaku!" Kai mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan serta makiannya, dengan diiringi usaha pemberontakan diri dari tiga temannya. "Pertanyaan yang mana?!"

"Pertanyaan tentang kekasihmu. Semalam kau mengatakan jika Do Kyungsoo adalah kekasihmu, itu benar?"

"Kekasih?"

Kai melotot dengan horror kala Sehun memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Dia menggeleng dengan keras, berusaha meyakinkan Sehun jika ucapan Chen hanyalah mitos. Jika Sehun juga ikut memberinya pertanyaan, maka tamatlah riwayat Kai. Sehun itu bukan hanya memberi pertanyaan mendesak, tetapi juga diselingi cemoohan dan ucapan pedas yang hanya akan membuat dirinya jengkel setengah mati.

"Iya, Sehun. anak hitam ini bilang jika dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan kekasihnya adalah Do Kyungsoo! dia bahkan berlari menghampiri si mata bulat itu yang kebetulan ada ditempat dimana kami sedang berkumpul. Bukankah terdengar sangat menggelikan?!" cerocos Baekhyun, menggebu-gebu.

"Do Kyungsoo kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun, lengkap dengan seringaian-nya.

"Bukan!" Kai hampir berjerit seperti perempuan. Mengakibatkan seluruh pasang mata dikelas memandang kearahnya dengan heran.

"Lalu kau hanya menjadikan nama Kyungsoo sebagai nama kekasihmu, padahal kau tidak punya kekasih. begitu?"

 _Fuck!_ Kai mengumpat dalam hati. Beginilah ruginya jika berteman dengan Sehun, dia selalu bisa menebak dengan benar tanpa harus bertanya ini-itu lebih detail. Kai juga merutuki sikap ingin-tahu berlebihan Baekhyun dan Chen. Lagipula apa pentingnya menanyakan dia sudah punya kekasih atau belum? Itu sangat tidak penting.

"Memalukan."

Kai mendelik pada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berucap demikian.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berteriak keras dan melambai heboh pada pemuda bermata bulat yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya didepan pintu kelas. Alhasil, Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Melihat itu, Baekhyun —diikuti oleh Chen— mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Oh sial. Mereka pasti bertanya pada anak itu." Kai mengumpat dan menyusul langkah kedua temannya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang memandang datar pada ke-tiganya.

"Sehun," Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana malammu dan Luhan?"

" _shit._ Kau sama saja dengan Kai, Chanyeol."

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin, Han? Kenapa kau bisa berada di Apartmen milik Sehun?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yixing yang sedang menjelaskan beberapa materi yang tidak dimengertinya, dan memandang kearah Junmyeon yang baru saja bertanya. Sudah Luhan kira, Junmyeon pasti akan membahas ini.

"Ceritanya panjang, aku sedang malas berdongeng." Luhan mengibaskan tangannya, tak minat. Sebenarnya alasannya tidak mau membahas hal itu, karna hanya mengingatkannya pada kekerasan yang dilakukan kawanan Kris padanya. Luhan tidak mau lagi mengingatnya. Itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah dialaminya selama delapanbelas-tahun hidupnya.

"Luhan,"

Luhan menghela nafasnya melihat Junmyeon memandangnya meminta penjelasan—begitupula Yixing, yang tidak tahu-menahu soal ini. "Sehun menyelamatkanku dari Kris—kau ingat pemuda yang kita temui di Rumah Sakit saat menjenguk Yixing 'kan?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Ya, kenapa dia?"

"Dia mencelakaiku karna dia mengira aku adalah teman dekat Sehun. Kris adalah musuh Sehun, tetapi untungnya Sehun menyelamatkanku."

"Jangan dekati Sehun. Dia berbahaya, Luhan." Junmyeon terdengar menarik nafasnya dengan halus. Raut wajahnya berubah serius, dan dia memandang Luhan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan menggeleng, "Dia tidak berbahaya, Myeon." Ucapnya nyaris berbisik. Luhan menepis jauh-jauh jika Sehun adalah orang yang berbahaya. Dia baik dan dia adalah penyelamat bagi Luhan. Sehun bukan orang yang jahat.

"Kau hanya belum mengenalnya, Han! Kau akan celaka jika berdekatan dengannya!"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Dia adikmu, Myeon!" Luhan menaikan nada suaranya tanpa sadar. Bisa Luhan lihat ekspresi terkejut Junmyeon.

"Luhan, bagaimana kau—"

"Aku melihat foto keluarga kalian di Apartmen Sehun. dia bahkan terlihat sangat menyayangimu saat aku menanyakanmu padanya. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Sehun?" Luhan tidak tahu mengapa dia menjadi emosional seperti ini. Dia tidak suka saat Junmyeon melarangnya untuk berdekatan dengan Sehun hanya karna sebuah alasan yang tidak logis. Dan Luhan bingung, mengapa Junmyeon sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai Sehun—padahal jelas-jelas pemuda itu adalah kakak kandungnya Sehun.

"Masalahku dengan Sehun, bukan urusanmu Luhan." Junmyeon merapikan beberapa diktat-nya dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Luhan dan Yixing yang hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. "Yixing," dia beralih ke sosok manis disampingnya yang masih terdiam. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa masalah Junmyeon dan Sehun?" Luhan tahu, ini memang bukan urusannya seperti yang dikatakan oleh Junmyeon tadi. tetapi apa salahnya jika Luhan hanya ingin tahu penyebab pecahnya kedua bersaudara itu walau hanya secuil? Setidaknya Luhan tidak akan menyinggung soal ini lagi jika mereka sedang membahas perkara ini.

Yixing tersenyum manis. "Akan kuberi tahu semuanya padamu, Lu."

* * *

Meninggalnya sosok Ibu, perpecahan keluarga, dan kesalah-pahaman. Hanya tiga unsur itu yang dapat Luhan simpulkan dari cerita Yixing beberapa saat yang lalu, mengenai keluarga Oh. Luhan hanya bisa termangu saat Yixing menceritakannya dengan sangat detail—entah darimana pemuda itu tahu tentang semuanya. Luhan tidak bisa memihak siapapun disini, Jika dia ada diposisi Junmyeon mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan saat melihat Ibumu sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dikaki adikmu selain menuduhnya sebagai seorang pembunuh? Apalagi saat itu Sehun mengatakan dia tidak menginginkan kehamilan Ibunya, hal itu menambah keyakinan Junmyeon tentang Sehun adalah penyebab kematian Ibunya sangat kuat. Itulah alasan mengapa Junmyeon membenci Sehun hingga saat ini.

Tetapi disisi lain, Luhan merasa sangat iba pada Sehun. dia yang kena getah dari kecelakaan besar itu. dia jelas tidak bersalah— _dari yang Yixing ceritakan, Sehun_ _bukanlah penyebab kematian Ibunya_ —entah itu cerita asli atau ada sedikit rekayasa, tetapi Luhan begitu mempercayainya. Mana mungkin seorang anak kecil tega membunuh Ibunya sendiri? Sehun pasti tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti itu.

Mungkin inilah faktor utama penyebab Sehun menjadi seorang anak pembangkang dan berandalan.

Luhan tidak menyangka hidup Sehun sekelam itu. jika Luhan mengetahui ini dari awal, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah men _judge_ Sehun dengan analisa sok tahu-nya. Selama ini Luhan hanya bisa melihat Sehun dari sisi buruknya saja. Dia arogan, pemberontak, pem _bully_ , berandal dan semua sifat yang berkaitan dengan seorang _gangster_. Luhan menyesal, dia rasanya ingin meminta maaf pada Sehun. tetapi sepertinya Sehun tidak akan mau memaafkannya—karna pasti pemuda itu mengira Luhan tengah mengasihani nasib hidupnya yang kelam.

 _ **Bugh!**_

"Hey!" Luhan refleks berseru pada siswa yang baru saja menabrak bahunya dengan kasar.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi berlarian melewati dirinya, membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa mereka ramai-ramai menuju kearah lapangan sekolah? Ada apa disana?

Insting penasaran Luhan menarik dirinya untuk mengikuti jejak-jejak para murid. Masa bodoh dengan kelasnya yang sebentar lagi akan memulai pelajaran, karna Luhan yakin hari ini kelasnya akan kosong seperti biasa.

"Ada apa disana?" Luhan bertanya pada salah seorang siswi yang berusaha menerobos masuk kelingkaran kerumunan murid-murid yang berada dilapangan sekolah.

Siswi itu memandangnya untuk beberapa detik, "Kekasihmu sedang berkelahi."

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bingungnya. _Kekasihnya_? Siswi ini pasti salah orang, karna Luhan belum pernah memiliki riwayat berhubungan asmara sama sekali sampai saat ini. "Urr, maaf. Siapa yang kau maksud kekasihku?"

"Oh Sehun, memangnya siapa lagi?"

Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola-matanya dengan malas. Oh, sejak kapan dirinya dan Sehun menjalin sebuah hubungan asmara? Mengabaikan siswi aneh itu, Luhan memilih untuk menerobos kerumunan yang tengah bersorak-sorai riuh. Semua murid disini memang gila, ada yang sedang berkelahi disana—dan mereka malah menyemangatinya? Luhan benar-benar tak percaya ini adalah sekumpulan para pelajar. Yang lebih parah lagi adalah tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda seorang guru yang akan hadir untuk membubarkan keramaian ditengah jam pelajaran ini. Ironis sekali.

Luhan sudah berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu berkat tubuh rampingnya yang mudah menyalip-nyalip, dan dirinya kini sudah berada dibarisan paling depan diantara kerumunan para murid.

Pemuda berparas cantik itu membulatkan mata rusanya saat melihat sosok tinggi Sehun tengah memukuli seorang siswa dengan brutal.

Siswa yang berada dibawah kukungan tubuh Sehun adalah Jungshin, dan Luhan bisa mengenalinya walau wajahnya sudah nyaris tidak bisa dikenali. Sehun menggulung lengan seragamnya hingga ke siku dan membuang almamater sekolahnya kesembarang arah. Dia memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi kewajah Jungshin yang sudah sangat mengenaskan membuat sorak-sorai disekitar lapangan bertambah gaduh. Luhan memejamkan matanya ngeri. Dia tidak bisa menyaksikan semua ini. Kekerasan ini sangat mengganggunya.

Luhan kembali membuka kelopak matanya, ini semua harus dihentikan sebelum Jungshin benar-benar tewas ditangan Sehun. Kali ini Luhan melihat Sehun menjauh beberapa langkah dari Jungshin yang tengah meringkuk dan merintih kesakitan. Sehun mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball berwarna merah dari tangan Baekhyun, dan kembali melangkah mendekati sosok Jungshin.

Luhan melebarkan bola-matanya. _Tidak_! Jangan katakan jika Sehun akan menggunakan benda itu untuk menghabisi Jungshin?

"SEHUN, JANGAN!" Luhan sontak berteriak ketika Sehun hendak memukulkan benda keras itu tepat diwajah Jungshin.

Pergerakan Sehun berhenti, seiring suara riuh kerumunan murid-murid yang hilang—digantikan suasana yang sangat sunyi senyap. Luhan menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan puluhan pasang-mata yang memandangnya dengan berbagai macam makna.

"J—jangan lakukan ini, Sehun." suara Luhan yang bergetar satu-satunya pemecah keheningan tersebut. Tangan Luhan perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangan Sehun yang sudah siap mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya kewajah Jungshin. Pemuda manis itu mendongak untuk memandang kedalam mata kelam Sehun.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya, 'kan?" tukas Luhan. dia bisa melihat ada sebuah luka kebiruan dengan setitik noda darah berada dipinggir bibir Sehun, yang Luhan yakini adalah luka akibat pukulan Jungshin.

"Memang itu yang ingin kulakukan, membunuh bajingan ini." Suara Sehun terdengar mengambang dan kosong, tetapi tatapan matanya terus mengarah ke mata bulat Luhan. seolah-olah kepalanya tidak bisa lagi digerakan kemana-mana, selain kearah Luhan. "Karna dia sudah membuatmu hampir mati, Luhan." lanjut Sehun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Jadi semua ini, karna insiden kemarin? Luhan tidak menyangka, Sehun akan melakukan ini hanya karna semata-mata ingin membalas perlakuan Jungshin terhadapnya.

" _Hampir,_ Sehun. nyatanya sekarang aku masih bisa berdiri dihadapanmu. Dan untuk apa lagi kau membuatnya mati? Itu tak ada gunanya, Sehun." ujar Luhan.

"Aku belum puas jika belum melihatnya mati, Luhan."

"Kekerasan bukanlah jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah, Sehun. Aku yakin kau juga mengetahui benar hal itu." Luhan mengembangkan senyum tipisnya yang terlihat sangat manis. "Berhentilah."

Dan hanya dengan sederet kalimat sederhana itu, Sehun melepas genggaman pada tongkat baseballnya hingga benda itu terjatuh ketanah.

"Hanya karna permintaanmu, Luhan." ucap Sehun dengan datar. _Hanya karna_ _permintaanmu_ —ulangnya dalam hati.

Kali ini Luhan mengembangkan senyum yang lebih lebar. pemuda itu mengambil almamater Sehun yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu kembali menghampiri sosok tinggi Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Akan kuobati lukamu." Ujarnya.

Sehun memandang sejenak tangannya yang digenggam oleh Luhan, dan senyuman samar terlukis diwajahnya. Permukaan tangan Luhan terasa sangat halus dan hangat, menghantarkan rasa ketenangan untuk Sehun.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan dengan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata memandangnya tak berkedip. Semakin jauh langkah mereka, Luhan merasakan Sehun membalas genggaman tangannya. Dan semakin lama semakin mengerat disetiap langkah. Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan diam-diam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, teriakan melengking milik Baekhyun (teriakan _excited_ melihat Sehun dan Luhan) menjadi pemecah keheningan dilapangan tersebut. Sebelum pada akhirnya kerumunan itu membubarkan diri mereka masing-masing dengan berbagai macam analisa mengenai hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

* * *

"Kenapa kau repot-repot ingin mengobati lukaku?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya dengan kapas dan cairan antiseptik ditangannya. Ini hanya luka kecil dan tidak ada apa-apanya, Sehun sudah terbiasa membiarkan beberapa luka ditubuhnya tanpa harus diobati.

Saat ini keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan didalam ruang Unit kesehatan sekolah. Hanya ada mereka berdua, entah kemana perginya penjaga UKS.

"Karna kau terluka dan itu harus diobati." Luhan menjawab seraya menuangkan sedikit cairan antiseptik ke kapas ditangannya.

"Yang benar saja," Sehun menahan dengusan gelinya. "Baiklah, obati lukaku ini."

"Tutup matamu selagi aku mengobatimu."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa harus?"

"Tutup saja, Sehun!"

"Oh, aku suka nada memerintahmu, Luhan."

Luhan mengulum senyumnya saat Sehun sudah memejamkan matanya. Dengan begini, Luhan tidak perlu khawatir akan merasa gugup saat Sehun memandanginya selagi dia mengobati lukanya. Tatapan Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya gugup.

Luhan hendak mengobati luka disudut bibir Sehun, tetapi wajah Sehun yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya seolah-olah menghipnotisnya. Parasnya benar-benar sungguh rupawan dengan pahatan-pahatan yang nyaris sempurna. Luhan tidak tahu, untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan seorang manusia dengan wajah sesempurna ini. Mungkin hanya untuk membuat orang disekitarnya merasa iri dan terpesona—seperti yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini.

Sehun memiliki alis yang hitam dan tebal, serta hidungnya yang begitu terbentuk sempurna. Jika kelopak matanya terbuka, maka akan terlihat dua buah bola-mata bermanik kelam yang memancarkan ketajaman yang jarang dimiliki setiap orang. Luhan begitu mengagumi paras Sehun.

"Kau mau mengobati lukaku atau memandangi wajahku?"

Luhan tersentak mendengar suara Sehun. bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika Luhan sedang memandanginya padahal matanya saja masih terpejam? "A-aku tidak memandangi wajahmu!" Luhan mengelak.

Bibir Sehun tertarik sedikit, membentuk senyuman geli. Dan Luhan yakin pemuda itu tengah mentertawakannya dalam hati.

Luhan mulai mengobati luka disudut bibir Sehun. Dan saat itu pula bayang-bayang tentang ciuman yang diberikan Sehun semalam membuat wajah Luhan terasa terbakar. Bagaimana lembutnya tekstur bibir pemuda itu yang menyapu halus permukaan bibirnya, dan bagaimana Sehun membuatnya merasa terbuai hanya karna sebuah ciuman. Luhan memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang itu. _ugh,_ bagaimana bisa Sehun membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?

Luhan memperhatikan jari-jemarinya yang berada disudut bibir Sehun. Bibir tipis berwarna merah-muda pucat itu membuat Luhan susah bernafas. entah mendapat keberanian dan dorongan dari mana, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mengecup sudut bibir Sehun yang terluka.

Hanya beberapa detik.

Tetapi cukup untuk membuat Luhan merasa nadinya berhenti. Terlebih saat—

"Cara pengobatan yang bagus, Luhan."

—Sehun memergokinya dengan seringaian menggodanya.

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan Sehun dengan mata membelalak. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan memerah kembali, kali ini telinganya juga ikut memerah. "S—sehun—YA! Aku belum menyuruhmu untuk membuka matamu." Luhan gugup setengah mati. Sial, seharusnya dia tidak lakukan itu. dasar bodoh! lihatlah sekarang Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman menyebalkan itu.

"Apa itu caramu menyembuhkan luka seseorang? Manis sekali," Sehun terkekeh geli melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah. Pemuda manis itu menaruh obat-obatan yang ada ditangannya alih-alih menjauh dari godaan-godaan yang dilontarkan Sehun.

"Luhan, sepertinya bagian sini juga terluka. Kau tidak mau menyembuhkannya?"

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kirinya. Mengundang dengusan sebal dari Luhan yang wajahnya kian memerah. Apa itu artinya Sehun memintanya untuk mengecup pipinya juga? _Astaga, fokuslah Luhan!_

"Bagian tubuhku juga banyak yang terluka, kau bisa mengobatiku 'kan?"

"Diamlah, Sehun!" geram Luhan. dia menatap jengkel kearah Sehun yang tengah menertawainya. Bagus, sekarang pemuda berparas dingin itu senang sekali menertawai dirinya.

"Aku akan kembali kekelasku." dengus Luhan.

"Hey, tunggu!" Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan. dia tidak tahu mengapa rasanya tidak ingin Luhan beranjak darinya. Ada kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sehun jika Luhan ada didekatnya.

"Mau membolos bersamaku?"

Luhan memicingkan matanya kearah Sehun, "Aku tidak sepertimu, dan aku tidak—" pemuda itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya, " _ **Mem-bo-los**_." Ucapnya dengan pengejaan, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi aneh nan menggemaskan itu. "Baiklah. Tapi, apa tawaran Bubble tea itu masih berlaku?"

Dan Sehun mengembangkan senyum lebarnya saat Luhan mengangguk dengan kecepatan penuh. Hanya dengan menghilangkan kata membolos, maka Luhan akan menyetujui kemanapun mereka akan pergi ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran seperti ini. Padahal maknanya sama saja dengan membolos, Sehun merasa lucu dengan _namja_ cantik ini.

Sepertinya, dia memang menyukai—

 _ **Luhan.**_

* * *

Setelah melewati beberapa menit yang terasa menegangkan untuk Luhan, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah tempat. Sehun itu pengendara sepeda motor yang sangat buruk —untuk Luhan— karna dirinya hampir saja melayang karna kecepatan berkendara Sehun yang tidak kira-kira. Dan dengan terpaksa, dia harus berpegangan erat pada pinggang pemuda dingin itu agar nyawanya selamat. Mungkin Sehun memang berniat ingin membunuhnya.

"Dasar payah." Sehun mencibir kala melihat raut pucat Luhan setelah turun dari motor besarnya.

Luhan meliriknya dengan galak, "Aku tidak mau lagi naik kendaraan ini denganmu!" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk motor milik Sehun, seolah-olah kendaraan itu yang bersalah atas semua ini.

"Lagipula siapa yang mau mengajakmu untuk naik ke motorku lagi?" Sehun tersenyum mengejek dan dibalas rengutan sebal oleh Luhan. "Memangnya dimana mobilmu? Kenapa kau membawa motor ini?"

"Mobil itu hanya untuk balapan."

Mata Luhan berbinar, "Kau pembalap? Ah, pasti pembalap liar."

"Ada yang salah dengan pembalap liar?" tanya Sehun retoris.

"Tidak apa-apa, pantas saja mobilmu itu bagus."

"Kau mau?"

Kini mata membulat Luhan tertuju kepada Sehun, "Kau menawariku sebuah mobil?" tanyanya, tak percaya.

Sehun hanya mengendikan bahunya, acuh. "Aku punya banyak dirumah, aku bisa membagimu satu."

Luhan mendesis sebal. "Sombong sekali."

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Pemuda manis itu begitu ekspresif, itulah hal yang membuat Sehun senang berada didekatnya. Ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukan Luhan sangat menarik dimatanya. Entah dia sedang kesal, marah ataupun senang—semuanya terasa menarik jika Luhan yang melakukannya.

"Sehun, disana ramai sekali. Kita harus buka almamater sekolah." Sehun membawanya kesebuah kedai Bubble Tea sederhana didekat Taman kota. Kedai itu terlihat ramai di siang hari seperti ini. Itulah yang membuat Luhan agak tidak nyaman. Mereka murid dari OX 86 High School, bisa dipastikan orang-orang disana akan memandangnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Luhan tidak mau acara minumnya tergganggu hanya karna pandangan-pandangan yang dilontarkan orang-orang kearahnya.

"Untuk apa membuka almamater?" tanya Sehun.

"Agar mereka tidak mengenali jika kita dari OX 86. Junmyeon bilang, orang-orang sangat tidak menyukai murid-murid dari OX 86."

"Jangan jadi pengecut Luhan. kau sedang bersamaku sekarang, bukan dengan Junmyeon _hyung_." ucap Sehun dengan nada dinginnya. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan, "Kau bilang ingin mentraktirku 'kan?"

Luhan memandangi pergelangan tangannya sejenak. Genggaman tangan Sehun seolah-olah mampu membuat rasa gelisahnya hilang. "Ba-baiklah."

Luhan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saat pemuda-pemudi yang berada di kedai memandangi mereka saat keduanya sudah masuk kedalam. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan terlihat saling berbisik-bisik. Dan Luhan sekilas bisa mendengar nama Sehun disebut-sebut dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Angkat kepalamu, Luhan. aku tidak berjalan dengan seorang pengecut."

Luhan berdecak sebal mendengar nada ketus Sehun. tak bisakah pemuda itu berkata lembut sedikit? Tidak mau dikatai pengecut, Luhan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangan orang-orang langsung tertuju padanya, dan dia merasa sangat risih akan hal itu. Luhan tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, rasanya aneh sekali saat semua orang memandanginya.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mendengung kecil seraya melihat rentetan varian Bubble tea di list menu. "Taro?" Luhan kembali menatap kearah Sehun, "Kau sendiri mau rasa apa?"

Sehun terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. dia memandang kearah Bibi penjual yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Senyuman Bibi itu masih sama seperti dulu.

Seperti beberapa tahun lalu, saat dirinya dan Junmyeon sering berkunjung ketempat ini.

* * *

 _ **Lima Tahun yang lalu..**_

" _Siapa yang sampai duluan dikedai, dialah pemenangnya. Dan yang kalah harus membayar Bubble tea si pemenang."_

" _Baik! Aku pasti akan menang, kakiku lebih panjang dari milikmu hyung." Anak lelaki yang lebih muda itu menepuk-nepuk kakinya dengan bangga, diselingi senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Percaya akan dirinya yang pasti bisa mengalahkan kakaknya dalam lomba lari kali ini._

" _Tapi aku lebih lincah darimu, Hun." Junmyeon tidak mau kalah. "Kita buktikan saja, siapa pemenang kali ini. Kau jangan menangis, jika harus membayar minumanku."_

 _Sehun kecil menggeleng keras, "Anak lelaki itu pantang menangis, lagipula seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu hyung."_

" _Baiklah, kita mulai. Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga."_

 _Kedua anak lelaki itu melakukan start jongkok, seperti pelomba lari yang sebenarnya. mereka mengahadap kearah kedai Bubble tea sederhana yang akan menjadi garis finishnya._

" _Satu—" Junmyeon mulai menghitung._

" _Du—"_

" _TIGA!" Sehun berteriak keras dan segera berlari mendahului hyung-nya diselingi gelak tawa riangnya._

" _YA! Sehun, kau curang!" Junmyeon segera mengejar langkah adiknya._

 _Bibi pemilik kedai itu tersenyum saat melihat dua orang anak lelaki yang masuk kedalam kedainya dengan berlari-larian. Mereka terkadang saling mendorong untuk saling mendahului menghampirinya. Ini terjadi setiap kali saat kedua anak itu berkunjung ke kedainya. Saat ada keduanya, kedai ini akan menjadi ramai dengan pertengkaran lucu mereka. Dan Bibi Kim sangat senang saat kedua anak itu mulai meramaikan kedainya._

" _Bibi Kim! Aku sampai duluan, benarkan benarkan?" si kecil Sehun menarik-narik ujung bajunya dengan antusias._

" _Kau curang seperti biasanya, Sehun! Bibi aku pemenangnya!" Junmyeon memprotes atas kelakuan nakal adiknya._

" _Hyung, aku pemenangnya! Aku tidak curang."_

" _Aku!"_

" _AKU!"_

 _Bibi Kim menengahi kedua anak lelaki itu yang mulai bertengkar. "Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua pemenangnya." Dia memandang geli kearah Sehun yang merengutkan wajahnya._

" _Mana bisa ada dua pemenang seperti itu." gerutunya._

" _Lagipula, hari ini aku akan memberikan Bubble Tea gratis untuk kalian berdua. Kalian berdua adalah pengunjung kedai setiaku, kalian tidak perlu membayar hari ini."_

" _Benarkah?!"_

 _Bibi Kim tersenyum geli melihat kakak-beradik ini menjadi kompak kembali. Lihat saja keduanya, kedua pasang mata mereka berbinar dan mereka melakukan high-five dengan riang._

 _ **Flashback-end**_

* * *

"Sehun?"

Bibi itu masih mengenalinya, walau sudah beberapa tahun dia tidak lagi berkunjung ke kedai ini. "Bibi Kim." Ucapnya dengan senyum kaku.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum semakin lebar, " _Aigoo_ , sudah bertahun-tahun kau tidak meramaikan kedaiku, aku tak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kau setinggi dadaku." Bibi Kim terkekeh, "Dan kau menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan, Sehun." dia berdecak kagum memandangi tubuh atletis Sehun.

"Junmyeon pasti juga sama tampannya denganmu, dimana dia?" Bibi Kim sudah seperti seorang nenek untuknya, maka dari itu Sehun tidak heran lagi jika wanita paruh baya ini menanyai Junmyeon kepadanya tanpa sungkan.

"Dia ada disekolah." Jawab Sehun.

Bibi Kim beralih memandang Luhan yang duduk disamping Sehun, "Kau pandai memilih kekasih, dia cantik sekali. Dan sangat cocok denganmu."

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Luhan memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan salah tingkah. "A-aku hanya temannya, bi."

"Sayang sekali jika hanya berteman, pasti Sehun tidak mau menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Aku sangat tahu watak anak nakal yang satu ini." Wanita itu kembali terkekeh, "Aku akan mengantarkan minuman untuk kalian berdua."

Selepas kepergian Bibi Kim, suasana disekitar keduanya menjadi canggung. Jangankan kekasih, disebut teman saja rasanya tidak pantas. Luhan tidak tahu apa sebenarnya hubungannya dan Sehun. _Musuh?_ Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat dan kerap kali bertengkar tetapi tidak pernah saling mengatakan benci, terkadang suatu-waktu mereka saling membantu dan tertawa bersama. Sehun memang menciumnya semalam, tetapi bukan berarti itu tandanya pemuda itu memiliki rasa ketertarikan dengannya 'kan? Bisa saja dia hanya _…bermain-main_. Luhan tidak mengharapkan hubungan apapun dari Sehun, karna setahunya Sehun adalah pemuda yang tidak peduli pada suatu ikatan. Dia _Oh Sehun_. pemuda dingin dan arogan. Bisa melihatnya tertawa beberapa detik saja sudah sangat menyenangkan untuk Luhan.

" _Kenapa aku berfikir seolah-olah aku mengharapkan sebuah hubungan dengannya?"_ –batin Luhan.

"Jangan dipikirkan ucapan Bibi Kim barusan, dia hanya bergurau." ucap Sehun dengan singkat.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Lihat 'kan? Sehun memanglah pemuda yang sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya. Sebentar-sebentar dia akan menjadi orang yang menyenangkan, tetapi setelah itu kembali lagi ke dirinya yang asli.

"Bibi itu sepertinya mengenalmu dengan baik." ujar Luhan.

"Aku memang sering berkunjung kesini dulu."

"Dengan Junmyeon?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat keantusiasan Luhan. dia agak tidak suka melihat wajah Luhan sesenang itu saat menyebut nama kakaknya. "Kenapa kau selalu antusias saat membicarakan Junmyeon _hyung_?"

"Oh, aku benci pertanyaan ini."

"Dan aku lebih benci saat kau menghindari pertanyaan ini."

Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Sehun, kau itu masih muda. Bersikap lunaklah sedikit, kau terlalu kaku. Bisa-bisa wajahmu bertambah tua sebelum waktunya." Luhan berkata dengan polosnya. Membuat Sehun mendelik tak suka. Entah Luhan sedang mencemoohnya atau memberi kritik pedas, yang pasti wajahnya sangat tidak berdosa saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata aku terlalu kaku?"

"Kau tidak bisa menempatkan perasaanmu dengan ekspresi yang benar." Jawab Luhan dengan lugas. Pemuda cantik itu menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu. wajah Luhan terlihat sangat manis dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini. Dan tangan Luhan terasa begitu hangat diwajahnya.

"Jika kau senang, tersenyumlah." Luhan menarik kedua sudut bibir Sehun hingga membentuk sebuah senyum diwajah tampan pemuda itu. "Jangan pernah ragu untuk tersenyum. Wajahmu lebih..emm, tampan. Saat tersenyum." Pipi Luhan merona saat mengatakan kata 'tampan' untuk Sehun.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak tampan saat biasanya?" Sehun menahan senyum gelinya melihat Luhan melirik kesana-kemari, seperti bingung mencari jawaban.

"B-bukan begitu. kau tampan, Tentu saja. tetapi wajahmu lebih enak dipandang saat kau tersenyum." Luhan menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajah Sehun. "Jangan hanya berekspresi datar, perasaanmu jadi tidak diketahui. kau sedang marah maupun senang, wajahmu sama saja."

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik." Sehun mengembangkan senyum tipisnya untuk Luhan, membuat pemuda asal Beijing itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku akan sering tersenyum—" Sehun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, seraya meraih wajah Luhan agar menghadap kearahnya. "Hanya _untukmu_." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman.

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengarnya. Apa saat ini Sehun sedang menggodanya? Tetapi wajahnya terlalu tulus untuk seseorang yang sedang menggoda. Luhan tidak bisa mengontrol detakan pada jantungnya melihat senyuman Sehun. dia akan sering tersenyum—dan itu hanya untuknya. Ya, senyuman Sehun hanya ditujukan untuknya. Entah kenapa kalimat itu terus terngiang ditelinga Luhan, hingga rasanya Luhan tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi selain kalimat sederhana itu.

Satu yang baru Luhan sadari saat ini,

Dia menyukai Sehun.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa-gesa menghindari tiga orang siswa dibelakangnya yang masih saja mengejarnya. Ini sudah jam istirahat asal kalian mau tahu, dan ketiga berandalan itu masih belum menyerah mengejarnya setelah tadi sempat berhenti untuk melihat pertengkaran ditengah lapangan.

Baekhyun, Chen dan Kai.

Kyungsoo punya firasat buruk dengan tiga orang itu. mau apa sebenarnya mereka? Apa mereka ingin mengganggu dirinya lagi? Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka, yang pasti saat ini dia harus menghindari ketiganya—yang sekarang menjadi empat, karna Chanyeol ikut-ikutan mengejarnya.

"Berhenti!"

"Aaaah!"

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget ketika Kai muncul dihadapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Bukankah dia tadi masih berada jauh dibelakangnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan? _Apakah dia punya kekuatan teleportasi?_ —pikir Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku." Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang kearah Kai dengan bingung saat pemuda yang pernah mem _bully_ -nya itu memegang bahunya dengan raut serius.

Kyungsoo mulai takut. Apakah sekarang dia akan dipukuli lagi?

"Jangan memandangku seolah-olah aku penjahat!" bentak Kai, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jangan membentakku!" Kyungsoo balas membentak, yang kali ini membuat Kai terkejut. Dia tidak suka dibentak, orangtuanya saja tidak pernah membentaknya—dan Kim Jongin yang bukan siapa-siapanya berani membentaknya? Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kai mendesah, menyerah. "Jika ketiga orang dibelakangmu itu sudah sampai kesini dan bertanya-tanya, kau harus menjawab _iya-iya_ saja. Mengerti?" perintah Kai dengan tegas.

Kyungsoo berkedip-kedip bingung. "Bertanya-tanya tentang apa? dan kenapa aku harus menjawab iya?"

Kai memejamkan matanya, terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang putus-asa. "Ini agak memalukan. Kuperintahkan kau jangan tertawa selagi aku menjelaskan ini."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Memangnya apa yang bisa Ia tertawakan dari ucapan si arogan Kim Jongin?

"Saat teman-temanku sampai disini, kau harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku." Kai berucap dengan nada final. Oh sial, ini tentang harga dirinya. Dia tidak mau terlihat skakmat didepan teman-temannya sendiri. Ini keterpaksaan yang harus ia lakukan. Dia melirik-lirik kecil kearah Kyungsoo. pemuda bermata bulat itu tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk mentertawakan dirinya. Aneh sekali. Ya walaupun Kai memerintahkan dia untuk tidak tertawa, setidaknya ekspresi menahan tawa Kyungsoo cukup wajar untuknya.

Tetapi saat ini, raut pemuda pendek itu tidak terbaca. Dia seperti kebingungan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya, setelah berdetik-detik terdiam. Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Hanya itu yang dia tanyakan? Jauh sekali dari ekspektasinya.

"Sudah ikuti saja perintahku!" ketus Kai. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini."

"Tetapi aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu." tolak Kyungsoo.

"Hey, ini hanya bohongan!" seru Kai. Kenapa penolakan Kyungsoo seolah-olah dirinya baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu? ini mengganggu sekali.

"Aku tidak peduli, entah itu kebohongan ataupun asli. Aku tidak mau jadi kekasih dari berandalan sepertimu." Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada final, lalu berjalan melewati Kai yang terdiam mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

Kai menganga tak percaya. Astaga, ini pertama kalinya dirinya ditolak oleh seseorang. Dan seseorang yang menolaknya adalah anak macam Kyungsoo yang pernah di _bully_ -nya. Ini memalukan sekali, padahal hanya memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih pura-pura—dan dia menolaknya? Kai tidak mau mempercayai ini. Apa pesona dan ketegasannya tidak mempan untuk Kyungsoo?

"Ternyata rasanya ditolak itu…menyakitkan." Gumamnya.

"Merasa sakit hati karna ditolak, Kim Kai?" suara Baekhyun menginterupsinya.

Dan Kai hanya bisa berteriak frustasi saat ketiga temannya mentertawakannya dengan terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sendiri seperti orang idiot saat ucapan Sehun kembali terngiang ditelinganya. _'Baiklah, aku akan sering tersenyum. Hanya untukmu.'_ —demi tuhan! Itu hanya kalimat yang sangat sederhana, tetapi itu kalimat termanis yang pernah keluar dari bibir Sehun. ditambah pemuda itu mengucapkannya diiringi seulas senyum yang sangat menawan, membuat Luhan merasa pipinya kembali memanas mengingatnya. Sepertinya dirinya memang menyukai Sehun. terdengar sangat aneh sekali, karna keseharian mereka hanya bertengkar dan saling melempar kalimat-kalimat ketus, tetapi siapa sangka Luhan malah menyukai pemuda bermarga Oh itu sekarang.

Luhan tidak berani berkata Ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun. karna dirinya tidak pernah terfikir sampai sana—dia hanya menyukai. Sekedar rasa suka, tidak ada embel-embel rasa yang lainnya. Karna mencintai Sehun sama saja dengan mencintai dinding. Keras dan susah dilunakan.

Tetapi seharusnya Luhan harus sadar jika rasa suka adalah awal dari rasa sayang.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menegang mendengar suara baritone itu. dia melunturkan senyumnya saat melihat seorang pria tinggi berdiri didepannya dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya.

"Kris," Luhan segera memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Merasa trauma bertemu dengan pemuda yang sudah menculiknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Luhan tidak mengharapkan dia bertemu lagi dengan Kris. Dia khawatir kejadian itu terulang lagi, Luhan sungguh tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Bagaimana kabarmu Luhan?" Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobilnya seraya menatap Luhan dengan senyuman miring.

Luhan melirik-lirik panik kesegala arah. Sial, mengapa Sehun lama sekali datangnya?

"Jangan lari dulu, Luhan. aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu."

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, brengsek." Luhan mendesis.

"Ya, wajar jika kau marah denganku. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan berterimakasih padamu." Kris berujar dengan santai. "Maaf karna sudah menculikmu waktu itu. aku tahu kejadian itu _nonsense_. Karna percuma saja kau tidak mati, dan Sehun tidak bisa masuk keperangkapku."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Bersiap-siap memberi pukulan pada wajah blasteran itu.

"Sekarang aku jadi menyesal, karna tidak bisa lagi menjadi temanmu." ujar Kris dengan wajah tidak tulus. "Apa kau mau memaafkanku, Luhan?" seringaianya.

"Aku tidak memaafkan orang jahat sepertimu."

Kris kali ini mendekat kearah Luhan, membuat Luhan antisipasi takut-takut Kris akan memanggil kawanannya lagi dan kembali menculiknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun, apa dia bukan orang jahat?"

"Tidak. Dia bukan orang jahat!" bela Luhan. "Dia tidak sepertimu."

"Kau hanya orang baru disini, Luhan. kau tidak mengenalinya. Jangan hanya karna kau selalu dilindungi oleh si keparat itu, kau jadi berfikir dia orang baik." ucap Kris. "Semua orang disini tahu, dia bukan pemuda baik-baik."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Persetan dengan pandangan semua orang! Pandangan Luhan kepada Sehun berbeda. dia tidak mau melihatnya dari luar saja, karna Luhan tahu Sehun memang bukan pemuda baik-baik jika hanya melihatnya dari luar saja. Tetapi siapa yang tahu diri Sehun yang sebenarnya? dia pemuda baik, dan orang-orang hanya fokus kepada keburukan Sehun saja hingga mereka menyimpulkan dia anak berandalan yang tidak tahu diri.

"Bahkan kakak kandungnya sendiri membencinya." Kris semakin melebarkan senyum kemenangannya melihat keterdiaman Luhan. "Kurasa kau sudah mendengar kisah hidupnya, bukan? Jangan menutup matamu, Luhan. kau baru mengenalnya. Tahu apa kau tentang dia?"

Benar.

Luhan memang baru mengenal Sehun. dia bahkan belum mengetahui banyak tentang Oh Sehun. tetapi dengan mudahnya dia menyukainya? Pemuda yang jelas-jelas selalu mengira kehadirannya adalah sebuah kesialan dan pengganggu. Luhan merasa sangat bodoh, tetapi disatu sisi dia begitu mempercayai Sehun.

"Dan kau tahu apa tentangnya?!" Luhan bertanya ketus pada Kris. Bisa saja Kris hanya memprovokasinya agar tidak mendekati Sehun 'kan? Orang didepannya ini begitu licin seperti ular.

"Ooh, tentu saja aku mengenalinya dengan baik. Aku mengenalnya jauh lebih darimu. Dan aku sempat menjadi tolol karna mengira Sehun anak yang baik—bahkan menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri. Tetapi apa balasannya? Dia menghilangkan seseorang yang sangat kusayangi." Raut Kris berubah menjadi begitu dingin, banyak sekali kedendaman dari nada ucapannya.

"Sebagai teman yang baik, aku hanya memperingatkanmu Luhan. Jangan sampai kau bernasib sama dengan adikku."

"Kau bukan temanku," geram Luhan.

Kris terkekeh, "Aku suka sikapmu." Pemuda jangkung itu membalikan tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kris menyeringai untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada Luhan.

"Ah, Jungshin berterimakasih padamu karna kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya hari ini. Dan, sampaikan salamku untuk Oh Sehun. katakan padanya kalau aku akan merebutmu darinya."

Luhan menatapi kepergian Kris dengan bibir yang terbuka. Apa maksud perkataannya?

"Menunggu lama?"

Luhan tersadar saat suara Sehun terdengar didekatnya. Dia tampan sekali saat duduk diatas motor besarnya itu.

"Bibi Kim berbicara sebentar padaku tadi. ayo, naik!"

Luhan menghampiri Sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata tajam pemuda itu. Luhan sudah sangat percaya pada Sehun, tetapi ucapan Kris membuat kepercayaan agak goyah. Sejujurnya, Luhan membenarkan semua perkataan Kris tetapi disisi lain dia tidak mau terpengaruh oleh kata-katanya.

"Hey, kau mau disini atau ikut aku kesekolah lagi?" tanya Sehun, malas.

"Sehun,"

Sehun memandang Luhan heran, "Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita berbicara?"

"Bicara saja, Luhan." Sehun memutar bola-matanya, jengah.

"—tentang kehidupanmu."

Raut wajah Sehun berubah drastis. "Tidak ada yang bisa kubicarakan tentang kehidupanku. Naiklah, Luhan! gurumu akan mencarimu nanti."

"Tapi aku butuh jawaban darimu agar aku bisa mempercayaimu!" Luhan menaikan nada suaranya tanpa sadar.

"Untuk apa kau mempercayaiku? Semua orang bahkan tidak peduli padaku. Kau pikir, siapa dirimu?!" Sehun ikut meninggikan suaranya, kali ini dengan mata yang menyalang tajam pada Luhan.

Luhan membungkam bibirnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat-madu itu menundukan kepalanya, _"Karna aku menyukaimu, Sehun."_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Maaf." Luhan berucap pelan. "Kita kembali saja kesekolah."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mulai menjalankan kendaraannya setelah Luhan sudah naik dibelakangnya. Ada perasaan bersalah terselip dihati kecilnya melihat raut wajah Luhan. Sehun hanya terbawa emosi. Dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua itu, Sehun memang sensitif dengan pembicaraan tentang kehidupannya. Kenapa semua orang ingin sekali mengetahui kehidupannya?

Dan kini Luhan juga ingin mengetahuinya.

Tetapi, tunggu! Bukankah tadi Luhan bilang ingin mempercayainya? Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

* * *

"Seminggu lagi perayaan ulangtahun Ares High School. Seperti tradisi sebelumnya, tetapi kali ini mereka menginginkan dua nyawa dari sekolah kita, Sehun."

"Aku sedang tidak mau memikirkan hal itu." Sehun berujar datar pada Chen. Dia melirik kearah arloji hitamnya, kenapa sepuluh menit rasanya begitu lama? Dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Luhan. perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan seperti ini hanya karna membuat wajah Luhan murung. Apa dia harus meminta maaf?—tetapi itu bukan gayanya sama sekali.

"Ada apa denganmu? kau mau Hanbin dan teman-temannya itu mengambil dua anak dari sekolah kita untuk tumbal?" tanya Chen, sakartis.

Sehun mendesis geram, "Kita bisa pikirkan itu nanti. Lagipula aku bisa meledakan sekolahnya itu dalam waktu seperkian detik jika aku mau."

Chen meringis ngeri, jangan sampai Sehun benar-benar melakukan itu. karna oknum yang ditunjuk oleh Sehun untuk merakit bom pasti dirinya. Dan Chen masih mempunyai otak untuk tidak mau melakukan hal gila itu. "Wajahmu banyak sekali kerutan. Ada masalah?"

"Mungkin dia punya masalah yang sama dengan Kai. Ditolak oleh orang yang disukainya." Sahut Chanyeol yang tengah bermain game bersama Baekhyun ditengah-tengah pelajaran.

"Aku tidak menyukai Kyungsoo, bung!" Kai melempar bola kertas kearah Chanyeol.

" _Yeah_ , tapi faktanya kau baru saja ditolak oleh si mata bulat ini." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang memang duduk tak jauh darinya, menghadiahkan tepisan kasar dari Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membaca.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau cerita." Chen berkata setelah melihat raut terganggu Sehun. "Tetapi malam ini kau harus datang ke klub Voltaire, kita akan membahas sekolah sebelah."

"Aku tidak berjanji." tukas Sehun. pemuda bersurai kelam itu buru-buru meraih tasnya dan berdiri saat bel pulang sekolah terdengar nyaring. Dia berjalan dengan cepat keluar kelas, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Perasaanku saja atau apa, Sehun malam ini sepertinya mau berkencan dengan Luhan?" Baekhyun berkomentar.

* * *

Luhan tersentak kaget ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang saat kakinya baru saja melangkah keluar kelas. Pemuda manis itu mendelik pada Sehun yang seenaknya menarik tangannya.

"Sehun—"

"Aku akan menjawab setiap pertanyaanmu."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan cepat Sehun. dia hendak bertanya apa maksud perkataan Sehun, tetapi kehadiran Junmyeon dan Yixing membuat bibirnya bungkam. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam melihat Junmyeon dan Sehun saling bertatapan dingin, kedua orang itu memang memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik.

"Luhan, bukankah sekarang kita ingin mengerjakan tugas dirumahmu?"

Luhan mengangguk kaku pada Junmyeon, "E-eum, ya." Luhan dapat merasakan tangannya dicengkeram kuat-kuat oleh Sehun, membuatnya harus menahan ringisan sakit.

"Mau apa lagi kau disini?" Junmyeon melempar pertanyaan dingin pada Sehun, "Mau mengajak Luhan membolos lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _hyung_." Sehun menjawabnya dengan tenang, namun Luhan bisa melihat kilat sinis di matanya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _hyung_?" Yixing meremas tangan Junmyeon saat pemuda itu melontarkan kalimat tersebut. "Myeon," Yixing berbisik memperingati.

Luhan menangkap Sehun menatap sejenak kearah Yixing, sebelum pada akhirnya pemuda itu melepaskan cengkeram tangannya.

"Kita akan membahas semua yang ingin kau ketahui di Apartemenku, aku akan menjemputmu malam nanti." Ujar Sehun seraya melirik sekilas pada Junmyeon dengan kilat kemenangan dimatanya. Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia tahu apa yang diinginkan adiknya itu sekarang.

 _ **Luhan.**_

* * *

 **Tobecontinued—**

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **HAAAAAAAAAI? GUE COMEBACK! WAKAKAK**

 **Lama ngga ketemu. Kangen rasanya/?**

 **Sempet stuck beberapa hari karna dua minggu kemaren lagi UAS—deminya, gua ngga belajar sekali karna tiga bulan Prakerin, dan sekalinya masuk sekolah langsung UAS. Gila, blank langsung-_-**

 **Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Mungkin banyak typo, mungkin penulisannya semakin menurun. Dan maaf karna Hunhan belum jadian:(**

 **Waktu itu direview ada yg bilang, seharusnya FF ini rate-nya T aja, karna sampe 10 chapter ngga ada NC sama sekali. Gini, gue mau jelasin bentar; mungkin opini gue tentang rate M sama kalian itu beda. Menurut gue, rate M itu bukan cuma sex scene aja, tapi bisa kekerasan, kata-kata kasar, sama cerita yang bener-bener** _ **kelam**_ **. Dan gue ngerasa FF ini gak pantes ada di rate T.** _ **you know lah..**_

 **And then, menurut gue kalo tbtb NC tanpa cinta itu kayaknya kurang greget. Kesannya Cuma saling memuaskan hasrat tanpa perasaan doang. JADIIIIII, BESOK GUE BIKIN HUNHAN NC-AN DENGAN CINTA/? Istilahnya apa sih? Making love? Iya gitu.**

 **Jadi siap-siap aja chap depan isinya desahan mulu.**

 **Gue gak php lagi, kok. Janji /senyum pepsodent/ GUE EXCITED BIKIN NC LAGI. HAHAHA. Udah berapa lama gue gabikin adegan nc? Rasanya kangen(?)**

 **Konfliknya gue cancel dulu kayaknya, gue lagi mau buat chapter yg manis-manis.**

 **Chap depan gue** _ **usahain**_ **fastupdate. insyaAllah.**

 **TERAKHIR, THANKS A LOT BUAT ALL READERS TERCINTAH, especially** _si lumut_ **dan** _KECENGAN ELU_ **(ini uname greget bgt, sumpah) yang rajin bgt ngingetin buat apdet. /tebar confetti/ I LAVAA YU:***

 **[Anggara Dobby; Bekasi 23/12/2015]**


	12. Chapter 12

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 _ **An Hun-Han Fanfiction;**_

 **NOT PERFECT**

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

* * *

 **Warn:** YAOI. Slash. Shounen-ai. AU. Typo(s). Boring! **DLDR; Don't Like Don't Read; Tidak suka, tidak usah membaca. Easy, right?;)**

* * *

 **[!] Peringatan : chapter ini mengandung sex scene yang sangaaaat eksplisit;gamblang; jadi, bagi yang** **gak suka** **dan masih** **di bawah umur** **—tidak usah membaca, oke? Dosa dan resiko tanggung sendiri. Author sudah memperingati :D**

* * *

 **10k+ words, gaess.**

 **Happy reading~!**

* * *

"Malam ini kau mau berkencan dengan Sehun, ya?"

Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa gelas jus refleks menghentikan pergerakannya. Dia memandang kearah Kyungsoo yang baru saja bertanya dengan picingan mata yang tajam. _Apa katanya barusan?_

" _Ssstttt_!" Luhan menutup bibir Kyungsoo dengan dua jarinya. Dia mendelik pada sepupu bertubuh mungilnya itu. "Jangan berbicara sembarangan! Nanti Junmyeon dengar."

Pemuda manis itu melirik-lirik kearah ruang tengah yang berdekatan dengan dapur, memastikan jika Junmyeon ataupun Yixing tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat mereka salah-paham. _Berkencan_? Luhan bahkan tidak pernah sampai kepikiran kesana tentang dirinya dan Sehun. pemuda dingin itu hanya mengajaknya ke Apartmen untuk memenuhi keinginan penasaran Luhan, bukan untuk berkencan. Yang benar saja, Sehun mana mau melakukan kegiatan menggelikan itu.

"Kau takut Suho _hyung_ mendengarnya? Kenapa? Takut karna tidak mau membuatnya cemburu?"

Luhan memukul kepala bagian belakang Kyungsoo. "Jangan sok tahu!"

"Kau memukulku!" tuding Kyungsoo, tidak terima. "Aku tahu. Jelas Suho _hyung_ menyukaimu, dan kau pasti tahu itu."

"Yang benar saja, Kyung."

"Kau juga menyukainya!"

"Apa?" Luhan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan otak Kyungsoo hari ini. Mungkin sekelas dengan Kai dan kawan-kawannya membuat Kyungsoo berfikiran sempit dan tidak logis. "Ya, aku _menyukai_ Junmyeon. Dia baik, hangat, tampan, memiliki senyum yang memikat—tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya. Tetapi hanya sebagai teman, Kyung. Aku menyukainya hanya **sebatas teman**."

Kyungsoo bersidekap, wajahnya terlihat angkuh sekarang. "Kenapa hanya menyukainya sebatas teman? _Ooh.._ atau kau sedang menyukai Sehun?" tudingnya, seperti peran-peran antagonis dalam sebuah teater drama.

Wajah Luhan memerah tanpa bisa dicegah. Bibirnya bungkam seketika. Pertanyaan jebakan, dan Luhan tidak menyukainya. "A—aku, _YA!_ Kenapa kau malah menginterogasiku?!"tanya Luhan kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Karna aku ingin tahu. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama Sehun, padahal awalnya kau sangat menghindarinya. Tadi kudengar Baekhyun mengatakan, jika malam ini Sehun akan mengajakmu berkencan. Dan aku **tidak terima!** Kau tidak boleh berpacaran dengan anak nakal itu!"

Luhan menganga, tak percaya. Yatuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo yang biasanya pendiam itu? kenapa saat ini dia begitu cerewet dan ketus sekali? _Yeah_ , Luhan harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun yang sudah meracuni otak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang terkena sindrom _brothercomplex_.

"Kyungie, aku tidak berkencan dengan Sehun. malam ini aku memang akan pergi dengannya, untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Lagipula siapa yang berpacaran dengannya?" jelas Luhan.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi malam ini!"

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya, tidak terima.

"Karna aku melarang kau berdekatan dengannya. Kau sepertinya sudah sangat menyukainya, _hyung_. Dan aku harus mencegah itu." tutur Kyungsoo lalu berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian, didapur.

Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, bingung. "Kenapa semua orang melarangku untuk berdekatan dengan Sehun, ya?"

Lalu pemuda manis itu menatap kearah Junmyeon yang terduduk diruang tengah, tak jauh darinya berada. Junmyeon sedang tertawa bersama Yixing disana, entah mentertawakan hal apa.

"Memangnya aku terlihat menyukai Junmyeon?" gumamnya. "Kenapa Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu?"

* * *

 **Voltaire Club**

"Sehun, _absinthe_?"

Sehun menggeleng, menolak tawaran minuman yang diberikan si pemilik klub, Chen. Suara musik khas klub terasa berdentum-dentum ditelinga Sehun, Chanyeol memainkan genre _Dutch_ malam ini, begitu asing ditelinganya. karna biasanya Chanyeol memainkan _Techno_ sebagai aliran musik DJ-nya. Dia bisa melihat Chanyeol dan Kai tengah melompat-lompat dibelakang podium DJ, mengajak beberapa orang dibawah lantai dansa untuk ikut menari-nari.

"Minuman ini enampuluh persen alkohol, katanya dibuat dengan mendistilasi alkohol dengan daun-daunan adas, ketumbar dan pala. Membuat kita berhalusinasi yang indah-indah." Baekhyun memutar-mutar gelas _absinthe_ ditangannya seraya menganalisa seperti seorang ilmuwan kelas tinggi. "Jangan diminum, Sehun. kau 'kan tidak suka mabuk."

"Aku bawa susu penetralisir alkohol. Minum saja, Sehun." bujuk Chen, masih bersikukuh.

"Hey, dia 'kan mau berkencan! Jangan dicekoki minuman beralkohol tinggi, bodoh."

"Berkencan?" Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun, yang kini tengah mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dengan polos.

"Iya, bukankah kau dan Luhan mau kencan malam ini?"

Sehun sontak tertawa mendengarnya, membuat Chen dan Baekhyun melongo. Mereka pasti salah lihat. Sehun tertawa hanya karna kalimat tak berarti itu? Baekhyun merasa tak percaya. Jika boleh berkata berlebihan, ini seperti sebuah keajaiban. Melihat seorang Oh Sehun tertawa, adalah hal baru untuk keduanya.

"Humormu rendah sekali, kawan." ceplos Chen, masih melongo melihat temannya yang kaku itu tertawa seolah-olah tidak ada beban hidup.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, Baekhyun."

Chen dan Baekhyun kembali melongo mendengar jawaban Sehun. mengejutkan sekali, apa itu artinya dia akan benar-benar berkencan dengan Luhan?

"Sehun, aku senang sekali kau seperti ini!" Baekhyun melompat kearah tubuh Sehun, dan memeluknya dengan senang. "Luhan membawa perubahan untukmu." Ujarnya dengan berlebihan. Pemuda mungil itu membuat suara menangis terharu bohongan, mengundang dengusan malas dari Chen. Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang Ibu yang baru melihat anaknya bisa berjalan.

"H—hey! Chanyeol mendelik kearahku sekarang."

"Sejak kapan kau takut pada raksaksa telinga lebar itu?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol. diatas sana, Chanyeol mendelik kearahnya dengan tajam. Baekhyun terkikik geli seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah pemuda tinggi itu. senang sekali rasanya saat Chanyeol mulai bersikap possesif padanya.

"Sehun."

"Hm?"

Chen menyenggol siku Sehun dengan tidak sabaran, "Bukankah itu Kris?"

Sehun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Chen. Didepan meja bar sana, terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya seraya meminum beberapa gelas _wine_. Mengejutkan sekali, Kris berada disini malam ini. Pria itu tentu saja tahu klub ini milik Chen dan menjadi tempat berkumpul Sehun dan kawanannya. Apa dia sengaja datang kesini untuk menemui Sehun? Oh, kebetulan sekali. Karna Sehun juga menantikan waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Kris dengan tergesa-gesa.

Chen menepuk dahinya, kasar. "Astaga, aku baru saja membuat klub-ku hancur dalam beberapa detik lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada gelisah. Dia tahu benar bagaimana watak Sehun. melihat raut wajahnya yang sudah semengerikan itu, Kris tidak akan selamat kali ini.

"Ini akan menjadi pertengkaran yang hebat." gumam Baekhyun.

Sehun menghampiri Kris dengan langkah pasti. Setiap langkah menuju kearah si brengsek itu, semakin bertambah rasa kebenciannya pula. Kris sudah menyakiti Luhan, dia hampir membuatnya mati dengan cara yang sangat hina. Luhan dipukuli ramai-ramai oleh kawanannya, Sehun geram bukan main dengan kejadian malam itu. dia tidak akan membiarkan si bajingan itu selamat. Sehun akan membalas semuanya.

Dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal erat, Sehun segera melayangkan pukulannya kerahang Kris yang belum menyadari kehadirannya.

 _ **Bugh!**_

Kris tersungkur kelantai, bersamaan dengan pekikan beberapa wanita yang melihat kelakuan Sehun. seluruh pasang mata kini memandang kearahnya dengan terkejut. Beberapa teman Kris mulai berdiri, ancang-ancang untuk membalas Sehun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kris." Sehun menyeringai, memandang rendah pada sosok yang tersungkur dibawah kakinya.

Kris memegangi sudut bibirnya yang robek, seraya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan dendam yang begitu kentara. pria itu lantas berdiri dan membalas seringaian Sehun tak kalah sinisnya. "Ah, Oh Sehun—aku juga _senang_ bertemu denganmu."

"Sudah lama sekali, bukan?"

Kris menggeram, "Ya, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Sehun yang mempunyai insting setajam binatang buas segera mengelak dari pukulan yang akan Kris layangkan untuknya. Dia menendang perut pria itu hingga tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang, mengakibatkan beberapa gelas _wine_ dimeja bar terjatuh kelantai dan pecah. Lagi, pekikan banyak wanita semakin meramaikan suasana. Ditambah Chanyeol berhenti memutar _mixtape_ -nya, menjadi yang terdengar hanyalah pertengkaran Kris dan Sehun saja. Orang-orang mulai mengerubungi mereka, melihat dua lelaki yang tengah bertengkar hebat.

"Apa yang membuatmu semarah ini padaku, Oh Sehun?" Kris mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun dan mendorongnya kearah meja bar dengan kasar. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah padamu, bocah sial?" matanya berkilat-kilat emosi, menandakan jika pria itu memang sangat membenci Sehun.

"Kau hanya seorang bajingan pecundang yang hanya mengeluarkan emosi _nonsense_ pada orang lain. Apa yang kau perbuat pada Luhan, itu yang membuatku muak!" Sehun mendesis geram, dia sangat muak melihat wajah Kris. Sudah cukup kemarin-kemarin Ia menghormatinya sebagai kakak dari sahabat baiknya, tetapi kali ini tidak—Kris sudah mengibarkan bendera perang kepadanya. "Kau punya masalah denganku, lawanlah aku. Jangan Luhan, dia tidak punya salah denganmu, keparat!"

"Ah, membela si kecil itu?" Kris menyunggingkan senyum merendahkannya, persis seperti senyuman Sehun. "Seharusnya aku buat mati saja dia, agar kau semakin menderita. Benar?"

Sehun tersulut emosi mendengarnya. Pemuda itu mendorong Kris dengan kasar hingga tubuh pria itu terjatuh kelantai. Sehun memukulinya tanpa ampun, rasa muaknya sudah memenuhi seluruh sel diotaknya membuat darahnya mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun. Otaknya memerintahnya untuk segera menghabisi pria dibawah kukungannya ini. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa Ia bisa semarah ini hanya karna Kris berusaha mencoba menghabisi Luhan. jelas, Luhan bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia tidak berarti apa-apa dihidup Sehun, tetapi semakin kesini Sehun semakin sadar, apa yang Ia lakukan selama ini bukan hanya karna semata-mata suatu kebetulan saja untuk menolong Luhan—tetapi memang dirinya yang menginginkan untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan pemuda manis itu.

Sehun menyukai Luhan.

Dan apapun yang tengah disukainya, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya sedikit pun—bahkan seujung kuku pun, Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya.

Dia akan berusaha bagaimanapun caranya, agar seseorang yang disukainya tetap hidup dengan tenang, tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun dari musuh-musuhnya.

"Enyahlah kau, Wu Yifan." Sehun mendesis seraya mengarahkan _handgun_ -nya kearah dahi Kris.

"Aku akan mati, jika kau sudah mati ditanganku, Sehun." Kris balas mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Sehun. wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi lebam kebiruan tidak membuatnya gentar sedikitpun pada Sehun.

Beberapa orang yang tengah menontoni adegan itu, mulai memundurkan diri perlahan-lahan. Senjata api bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk didekati. Melihat dua orang lelaki yang sudah mengarahkan senjata masing-masing kearah lawannya, membuat beberapa orang mulai panik dan berlarian untuk segera keluar dari klub.

"Pelanggan-pelangganku.." ratap Chen. Selanjutnya pemuda itu melarikan diri saat mendengar beberapa peluru yang meledak didekatnya. Dia bisa melihat beberapa botol minuman didekatnya mulai pecah terkena peluru-peluru yang dilontarkan Sehun dan Kris.

Oh, bagus. Klubnya benar-benar akan hancur sebentar lagi.

"Tuan, mau kupanggilkan keamanan?" tawar seorang pelayan wanita yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari Chen.

"Ya, Irene. Panggil secepatnya, aku takut kakekku akan mencabut hak warisku jika klub ini hancur."

Pelayan wanita itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Menyisakan Chen dan Baekhyun yang menontoni perkelahian disana. bagus sekali, karna Chanyeol dan Kai sekarang tergabung dalam perkelahian tersebut. Mereka melawan beberapa teman Kris yang berusaha mengeroyok Sehun.

"Chen, apa sebaiknya kita bergabung disana?" bisik Baekhyun. Dia merasa seperti seorang pecundang berada dibalik meja bar ini, bersembunyi—sementara teman-temannya tengah berkelahi disana. padahal tangannya sudah gatal ingin ikut memukul.

"Kau mau menambah kehancuran ditempat usahaku ini? Hah, silahkan saja Byun! Sana pergi. Aku akan mencekikmu sehabis itu." ucap Chen, sakartis.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. "Sinis sekali."

Chen memijat pelipisnya, pusing. Tampak seperti seorang pria dewasa yang mengalami krisis ekonomi. "Aku akan mem _black-list_ Kris setelah ini."

Sementara ditengah lantai dansa sana, Sehun masih menghindari beberapa serangan dari Kris. Sehun akui, Kris cukup handal dalam menembak. Beberapa kali peluru nyaris mengenai bahunya, tetapi dirinya masih bisa mengelak dengan gesit. Darimana pria itu belajar menembak seperti ini? Setahu Sehun, Kris hanyalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang tidak pernah terlibat dengan perkelahian apapun. Tetapi apa pedulinya, saat ini membalas serangan-serangan Kris lebih penting dari pemikiran-pemikiran randomnya.

Sehun menyeringai puas kala sasarannya tepat. Tembakan pelurunya berhasil mengenai pinggir bahu Kris, membuat pria itu sukses mengumpat kesakitan dengan tubuh yang nyaris limbung. Puas sekali rasanya. Tetapi ini belum apa-apa, dibanding dengan apa yang diterima Luhan malam itu.

Sehun menendang _handgun_ milik Kris yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. Kris memandangnya sarat akan kebencian yang mendalam, Sehun tidak tahu sudah berapa jauh rasa benci pria itu padanya. Yang jelas, rasa benci itu hanya omong kosong untuk Sehun. karna Sehun tidak pernah membuat kesalahan apapun padanya, Kris adalah mahasiswa cerdas tetapi Ia menjadi bodoh hanya karna dendam masa lalunya pada Sehun yang jelas-jelas tak berarti. Sehun merasa kasihan padanya, kesalah-pahaman membuat seseorang berubah drastis.

"Kau tahu, Kris. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah mau melawanmu seperti apa yang kulakukan saat Junmyeon _hyung_ memukuliku. Aku akan diam. Tetapi jika kau menyentuh Luhan, aku tidak akan bisa diam."

Kris terkekeh sinis, "Maka dari itu aku menggunakannya agar kau bisa melawanku. Aku ingin memilikinya. Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak dekat dengan Luhan?" seringainya.

Sehun menggeram, secepat kilat mengarahkan _handgun_ nya kewajah Kris. Bersiap-siap melemparkan pelurunya ke wajah keparat itu. tetapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja ditarik kebelakang oleh beberapa orang, begitupula dengan Kris. Sehun mengumpat geram. Sial, keamanan—ini pasti ulah Chen. Anak itu mana mungkin membiarkan uang-uangnya hangus hanya karna pertengkaran tak berguna ini.

Sehun menepis tangan-tangan beberapa staff keamanan yang memegangi lengannya. Dia bisa melihat Kris sempat tersenyum miring kearahnya dengan gerak bibir; _aku akan merebut Luhan darimu_ ; sebelum pada akhirnya pria itu dan kawanannya keluar dari klub.

Sehun mendengus tak percaya, "Kenapa banyak sekali yang menginginkan ayam kecil itu."

* * *

"Sehun?"

Luhan melebarkan matanya saat melihat Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum tipisnya. Pemuda itu tampak lebih mempesona malam ini, walau luka disudut bibirnya belum hilang. ini kejutan untuk Luhan, Sehun datang kerumahnya dengan sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah rupawannya. Walau hanya senyuman tipis, tetapi cukup membuat Luhan ingin segera menutup kembali pintunya. Dia harus menetralkan degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Kenapa Sehun itu senang sekali membuat organ dalamnya bekerja dengan tidak benar? Ini berbahaya sekali, Luhan harus menjaga jarak dengan Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , siapa yang datang?!"

Luhan mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo dari arah ruang tengah. Dia lebih memilih mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya yang mulai perih, karna belum berkedip sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau belum bersiap-siap?" Sehun bertanya seraya meneliti penampilannya. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun yang melihat kearah celana tidur bercorak bambi-nya, dan kaus kebesaran yang Ia gunakan. Seketika wajah Luhan memerah malu. Kenapa pertanyaan Sehun seolah-olah mereka akan pergi berkencan? Jelas-jelas mereka hanya akan pergi ketempat tinggal Sehun.

"Begini, Sehun." Luhan menarik nafasnya sesaat, seraya melirik-lirik kearah dalam rumahnya. Memastikan Kyungsoo tidak menghampiri mereka. "Kyungsoo tidak mengizinkanku keluar malam ini." Bisiknya.

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya, "Kau tidak mengikuti perintah si mata bulat itu 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku mematuhinya. Dia akan mengadu aneh-aneh pada _Baba-_ ku nanti jika aku melanggar perintahnya." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar, mengundang perhatian Sehun untuk menatap lama pada bibirnya. "Maafkan aku, mungkin lain kali aku bisa berkunjung ke Apartemenmu lagi."

"Aku akan bicara pada burung hantu itu."

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak menerima kedatanganku?" tanya Sehun dengan sinis.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Bukan begitu, tetapi—oh sial, masuklah!"

"Sopan sekali, Luhan. kau baru saja mengumpat didepan tamumu."

Luhan mencebikan bibirnya sebal. "Kau tamu tak diundang!" tunjuknya tepat mengarah kewajah Sehun. yang mendapat delikan tajam dari pemuda berparas dingin dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo masuk, Sehun-ah." Luhan mengembangkan senyum manisnya yang terlihat seperti dipaksakan. Salahkan wajah mengerikan Sehun yang membuat dirinya menciut. Pemuda itu memiliki aura kekuasaan yang tidak bisa dibantahkan, dan Luhan benci mengingat dirinya yang selalu mengalah pada Sehun.

* * *

" _Hyung,_ siapa yang datang?" Kyungsoo mendengus jengkel, lagi-lagi Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu membalikan tubuhnya, hendak menyusul Luhan. tetapi kedatangan dua orang kearahnya membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo bertambah semakin bulat. Pemuda mungil itu menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Oh Sehun?" dia hampir memekik seperti seorang perempuan.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa ada dia disini?!" seru Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sehun. dia tidak akan takut pada pemuda itu kali ini, karna saat ini Ia berada dirumahnya. Kyungsoo akan mengusirnya jika Sehun berbuat macam-macam kepadanya.

"Aku ingin membawa Luhan pergi." jawab Sehun dengan enteng.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu."

"Sayangnya, kekasihmu tidak datang bersamaku." Tukas Sehun saat Kyungsoo melirik-lirik kearah belakangnya. Kyungsoo mendelik kearahnya, "Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Jongin!" protesnya.

"Aku tidak bilang jika kekasihmu adalah Jongin." ujar Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Bisa Ia dengar Luhan tertawa kecil disebelahnya. "Kau bahkan memanggil nama aslinya, disaat yang lain memanggilnya Kai. Wah, ada apa ini?" Sehun semakin gencar membuat pemuda mungil dihadapannya bungkam. Menarik sekali, Kyungsoo yang biasanya pendiam saat dikelas menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat dirumahnya. Sehun baru tahu dia memiliki sisi ketus seperti ini.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa kau membiarkan orang ini masuk _sih_?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan yang berdiri disisi kanan Sehun. oh sial, Kyungsoo benci mengatakan ini—tetapi mereka terlihat serasi sekali dengan berdiri bersebelahan seperti itu.

"Dia yang memaksa." Luhan berujar malas. "Aku hanya akan berbicara padanya, Kyung. Sudah izinkan saja aku pergi."

Kyungsoo mendengus, tak percaya. "Berbicara? Aneh sekali, biasanya kalian berdua beradu mulut bukan berbicara layaknya orang normal." Gumamnya, seraya melihat dengan curiga kearah Luhan. Oh, apa sepupunya itu sudah tidak punya otak? Dia pasti sudah sangat terhipnotis dengan wajah tampan si berandal busuk itu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa terima ini. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Sehun terhadap Luhan? kenapa Luhan menjadi jinak sekali dengannya?

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi dengan Luhan _hyung_. Pulanglah, Oh Sehun. cari saja orang lain untuk kau ajak berkencan."

"Kyungsoo!" seru Luhan dengan wajah memanas. Sial, Kyungsoo dan mulut besarnya itu—Luhan rasanya ingin sekali membungkam bibir sepupunya itu dengan sebuah kaus kaki.

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda mungil itu memundurkan tubuhnya takut-takut. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo sering melihat Sehun menghajar anak-anak disekolah, dia itu sangat bengis—dan Kyungsoo mulai takut jika keesokan harinya dia akan dipukuli ditengah lapangan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggil Kai kesini untuk menemanimu?" Sehun menyeringai tipis kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus jengkel. "Aku tidak sudi ditemani olehnya."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan kekasihmu disini. Aku akan menghubunginya kalau kau mau."

"Pergilah dengan Luhan _hyung_! Aku mengizinkanmu membawanya kemanapun yang kau mau." ucap Kyungsoo secepat kilat. Dia bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya mengantongi kembali ponselnya. Sialan sekali, Sehun berhasil membuatnya mengalah. "Tetapi, aku minta nomor ponselmu agar aku bisa menghubungimu jika kau tidak membawa Luhan _hyung_ pulang tepat waktu."

Luhan memicingkan matanya curiga melihat Sehun memberikan nomor ponselnya dengan mudah kepada Kyungsoo. Dia melongokan kepalanya, melihat kearah layar ponsel Sehun yang tertera sederet nomor telepon—yang akan diberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Ada nama 'Kai' tertera disana. Sehun tidak memberikan nomor ponselnya untuk Kyungsoo, melainkan nomor ponsel Kai. Licik sekali.

"Sehun—" Luhan berbisik memperingati. Kyungsoo akan marah jika mengetahui ini. Luhan membungkam bibirnya saat Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahnya, _gesture_ memperingati Luhan untuk menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun. _ugh_ , Sehun keparat! Pemuda itu sekali lagi berhasil membuat bibirnya bungkam.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?"

Luhan memainkan jemarinya seraya mendengung, seperti seorang anak kecil yang menginginkan sesuatu. Ini aneh sekali, sebenarnya. mengingat hari-harinya dan Sehun yang selalu bertengkar tanpa alasan, dan kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dibalkon apartemen Sehun—tanpa diselingi perdebatan ataupun sindiran-sindiran pedas. Aneh sekali rasanya. Sehun juga terlihat tidak keberatan sekali dengan kehadirannya kali ini. Pemuda itu biasanya akan berkata ketus padanya dengan mata yang bersorot tajam. Tetapi kali ini Sehun bertanya dengan nada manusiawi dan cukup bersahabat.

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya, langsung bersitatap dengan Sehun. seketika perkataan Sehun tadi siang menampar kesadarannya dengan telak.

" _Untuk apa kau mempercayaiku? Semua orang bahkan tidak peduli padaku. Kau pikir,_ _ **siapa dirimu?!"**_

Luhan merasa tidak enak hati. Dia sepertinya memang terlalu ingin mencampuri kehidupan orang lain, jelas-jelas dia bukanlah siapa-siapa Sehun yang berhak mengetahui urusan pribadinya. Luhan sadar dirinya terlalu kekanakan dan mudah penasaran.

"Sehun, kau tidak perlu memenuhi keinginan kekanakanku ini. Aku terlalu mencampuri urusanmu, dan aku sadar itu tidak sopan sekali. Maafkan aku, kau tidak perlu menceritakan apapun." sesal Luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Seketika dia mengingat perkataannya tadi siang yang mampu membuat Luhan menundukan wajahnya, murung. Mungkin itu sebabnya saat ini Luhan tidak menanyakan apapun padanya. Sehun berdecak malas dalam hati. Dia harusnya ingat jika pemuda didepannya ini adalah sosok yang sensitif dan labil. Luhan mudah terpancing emosi, mudah penasaran—juga mudah merubah-rubah keputusannya.

"Kau marah padaku karna perkataanku tadi siang?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, hingga helaian rambut halusnya ikut bergoyang. "Aku tidak marah. Ucapanmu sepenuhnya benar. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, jadi aku tidak berhak mengetahui urusan pribadimu."

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang mudah sekali terbawa emosi. "Dengar, Luhan." dia memandangi sosok manis didepannya dengan penuh perhatian. "Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi siang, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Dia tersenyum untuk mengakhiri perkataannya.

Luhan tertegun sejenak, lalu ikut tersenyum lebar—seperti biasanya. Sehun bernafas lega melihatnya. untung saja Luhan adalah tipe seseorang yang mudah mengembalikan suasana hatinya lagi.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Yixing, tentang kau dan Junmyeon."

"Yixing?" Sehun agak tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Ya. Zhang Yixing, teman dekat Junmyeon."

"Ah, jadi dia orangnya." Sehun menggumam pelan. Dia sempat mendengar Ayahnya berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Zhang Yixing lewat telepon, pria itu terlihat sangat dekat dengan Yixing. Sehun akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut apa hubungan Ayahnya dengan pemuda ber _dimple_ itu. dia agak mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini. Dan darimana Yixing mengetahui tentang kehidupannya? Semua orang bahkan tidak ada yang tahu, pengecualian untuk teman-temannya juga Kris. Tidak mungkin Junmyeon yang menceritakan semuanya, lagipula—

"Yixing bilang masalah diantara kau dan Junmyeon hanya salah paham."

—Junmyeon mana mungkin mengira masalah bertahun-tahun lalu ada sebuah kesalah-pahaman. Jika pemuda itu yang bercerita, maka Sehun 'lah yang menjadi peran antagonisnya didalam cerita itu. lalu, darimana Yixing mengetahui semuanya? Ini membingungkan sekali. Yixing tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan keluarganya, Sehun benar-benar harus menyelidikinya nanti.

"Sehun, aku percaya kau tidak mencelakakan Ibumu."

Sehun memandang Luhan yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Kenapa pria mungil itu begitu mempercayainya? Selama ini Sehun selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat buruk, dia selalu mengira kehadiran Luhan adalah sebuah kesialan dan pengganggu. Sehun bahkan pernah menendangnya, serta melontarkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Lalu, apa balasan Luhan? dia tidak henti-hentinya selalu tersenyum kearahnya, mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, dan membawa perubahan pada dirinya sedikit demi-sedikit. Luhan seperti malaikat. Dia baik, cantik, indah—dan begitu memukau. Sehun merasa dirinya menjadi manusia yang paling bodoh karna baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Kemana saja dirinya? Ini pasti karna dia terlalu menutup hatinya dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya untuk Luhan.

Luhan percaya kalau dirinya adalah orang yang baik hati disaat orang-orang mengatakan dirinya adalah pemuda yang buruk. Luhan percaya kalau dirinya tidak mencelakakan Ibunya disaat keluarganya sendiri menuduhnya sebagai pembawa sial.

Luhan itu— _entahlah,_ Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun saat ini. Dia menyukai pemuda mungil itu. sangat menyukainya. Setiap detakan jantungnya meneriakan dengan lantang kalau dirinya sudah terjatuh kedalam susunan lima huruf sialan yang bernama _cinta_. Sehun merasa dirinya tolol karna termakan omongan sendiri. Lihat sekarang, dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya tengah mencintai seseorang—dan itu membuat hatinya ringan sekali. Sialan, Sehun tidak tahu apakah perasaan menggelikan ini akan berakhir begitu saja atau tetap berlanjut.

"Kenapa kau sangat mempercayaiku, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya lirih. Dia harus mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari pemuda manis didepannya ini. Luhan sepertinya sangat senang membuat pikirannya tumpang-tindih dan meleburkan semua logikanya.

Luhan yang masih tersenyum itu, meraih tangan Sehun—dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Seolah-olah menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan untuk Sehun.

"Karna aku tidak melihatmu dari sisi burukmu saja."

"Aku memang buruk."

"Itu kata dirimu sendiri, kau selalu mendengar perkataan orang-orang diluar sana. Alhasil perkataan mereka mempengaruhimu dan membuat kau selalu berbuat keburukan. Sesekali ikutilah kata hatimu, Sehun." Luhan menghela nafasnya, entah kenapa dia rasanya ingin sekali memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun. "Kau selalu diam saat Junmyeon menyalahkanmu, seolah-olah kau memang membuat kesalahan. Disanalah letak masalahnya."

"Aku tidak bisa melawannya." Suara Sehun terdengar mengambang dan kosong. Junmyeon adalah sosok Idolanya. Dia pintar dan selalu menjadi kebanggaan orangtuanya. Sehun selalu menghargainya sebagai seorang Kakak, walaupun saat ini Junmyeon tidak menganggapnya sebagai adik. Sebuah kenyataan yang menamparnya dengan telak.

"Kau tahu pepatah yang mengatakan, _tidak semua yang berkilau itu emas_?" ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban, dia tidak mengerti.

"Ya, Itu ibarat dirimu. Kau terlihat sangat sempurna diluar, tetapi kenyataannya kau tidak sempurna. Kau rapuh, Sehun."

Sehun merasa tertohok mendengarnya. Luhan seperti seseorang yang sudah lama sekali mengenalnya dengan baik. Sehun tidak menyangka, Luhan akan berkata demikian.

Sehun terkejut saat Luhan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya. pemuda manis itu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun, dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu lebar Sehun. Pemuda tinggi itu bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh Luhan dimalam yang dingin ini.

"Ibuku selalu memelukku saat aku sedang terkena masalah. Dia bilang, sebuah pelukan bisa membuat seseorang melupakan sejenak masalah yang menimpanya." ucap Luhan dengan polos, pipinya merona tipis. Dia bisa menghirup aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun mengisi indera penciumannya.

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Perlahan, dia membalas pelukan Luhan. rongga dadanya serasa menyempit, jantungnya semakin menggila. Merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya sangat pas mendekap tubuh kecil Luhan, seolah-olah Luhan memang sudah seharusnya berada dipelukannya. Harumnya rambut Luhan membuatnya mengantuk. Ini nyaman sekali. Sehun sangat menyukai sensasinya, ini menakjubkan. Dia belum pernah merasa sebahagia dan seringan ini.

"Urr, Sehun. kau tidak memarahiku karna aku menyentuhmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan lugu.

Sehun mencium bahu sempit Luhan, dan membiarkan hidungnya berlama-lama disana. "Aku menyukaimu." bisiknya.

Desauan angin malam memenuhi pendengaran Luhan, tetapi dia masih bisa mendengar jelas bisikan Sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, dia mungkin salah dengar. Ya, dirinya pasti sudah salah dengar. Mana mungkin Sehun menyukai _ayam kecil_ sepertinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Luhan. jika kau butuh pengulangan."

Luhan segera melepas pelukannya dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Bohong!" dia menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan tidak sopan.

Sehun menurunkan jari telunjuk Luhan dengan malas. "Ya, aku memang berbohong." Ujarnya singkat.

Sehun bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan. dia bisa mendengar Luhan tengah menggerutu dengan bahasa Mandarin yang tidak dimengertinya. Bukankah dia begitu menggemaskan? Usianya saja yang sudah mencapai delapan-belas, tetapi tingkahnya setara dengan anak kecil.

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu," Sehun menarik pinggang ramping Luhan dengan satu tangannya membuat pemuda manis itu nyaris memekik kaget. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan tangan yang satunya, menatap manik coklat bening kesukaannya itu dengan kelembutan. "Tetapi aku _**sangat**_ menyukaimu."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Luhan yang setengah terbuka—pemuda itu tengah terkejut. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia mencium Luhan, tetapi inilah yang paling menakjubkan. Bibir mereka beradu dengan lembut, menyatu dalam sebuah pagutan yang menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Mungkin karna ini pertama kalinya Sehun mencium Luhan dengan kesadaran penuh akan perasaannya yang selama ini selalu Ia buang jauh-jauh, rasanya sangat berbeda. Berciuman dengan seseorang yang kau cintai, memang lebih nikmat. Rasanya seperti ada berbagai kembang api yang meletup-letup didadanya.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Sehun, tanpa bisa membalasnya. Ini memabukan sekali, membuatnya terbuai. Bagaimana lidah Sehun menginvasi seluruh mulutnya dengan lembut, bagaimana gigi tajam Sehun menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya—Luhan lemas, lututnya seakan sudah tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya. pertama kali Sehun menciumnya, Luhan memaki-maki pemuda itu. kedua kali Sehun menciumnya, Luhan dalam keadaan mengantuk. Dan ini yang ketiga kalinya, terasa begitu luar biasa. Ini manis dan lembut, membuat Luhan tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk memeluk leher Sehun, dan balasan pemuda itu semakin memagut bibirnya dengan bergairah. Luhan merasa akan meleleh sebentar lagi.

Sehun tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Rasa manis bibir Luhan terasa sangat adiktif, dia tidak mau melepasnya sedikitpun. Tubuh hangat Luhan yang menempel erat dengan tubuhnya, membuat nafasnya memberat. Lenguhan tertahan Luhan pun semakin membuatnya terlena. Tubuhnya memanas, bergairah. Otaknya mulai bekerja membayangkan hal-hal aneh—oh sial, ini hanya sebuah ciuman! Tetapi pengaruhnya begitu besar pada tubuhnya.

Merasakan Luhan mulai mencari-cari oksigen, Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya. mereka berdua terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah. Luhan memanas karna perlakuan Sehun, dan Sehun sendiri memanas karna gairah yang sudah Ia ciptakan sendiri.

Sehun mengusap bibir bawah Luhan yang basah dengan ibu jarinya, "Peluk aku, jika kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku."

Luhan segera masuk kedalam dekapannya dengan tawa riang khasnya. Dasar bocah ini! Dia pintar sekali membuatnya meledak-ledak senang. Sehun merasa beban yang menumpuk-numpuk dipunggungnya terangkat, otaknya yang dipenuhi masalah-masalah yang tak berujung menghilang begitu saja. Hatinya terasa sangat ringan, dan begitu lega.

 _Dia jatuh cinta._

Ya, _**mereka jatuh cinta**_.

* * *

"Kau lucu sekali saat masih kecil."

Luhan tertawa-tawa melihat foto Sehun didalam sebuah album foto keluarga. Dia tengah terduduk ditengah-tengah tempat tidur Sehun dengan album besar ditangannya. Ini menyenangkan sekali bisa melihat diri Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang sekarang?" tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah bertanya padanya dan ikut duduk disampingnya. Luhan tersentak kaget, dia menoleh dan langsung mendapat kecupan pada pipinya. Wajahnya memerah kembali, sudah berapa kali Sehun berhasil membuat pipinya memerah matang dalam beberapa menit ini? Dia senang sekali membuat kejutan-kejutan tak terduga yang berhasil membuat tubuh Luhan tersengat hebat. "Kau menyebalkan," tukasnya.

"Dan orang yang kau sebut menyebalkan itu orang yang kau suka, Luhan." Sehun tersenyum separo, tampak mengejek sekaligus merasa lucu.

Luhan memberengutkan wajahnya, sebal. dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. dia tentu saja menyukai pemuda itu, tetapi Luhan terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya dengan gamblang. "Benar, aku memang menyukai orang yang menyebalkan sepertimu." ucapnya dengan pelan, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Yeah, aku tahu." Sehun terkekeh kecil, tampak puas dengan jawaban Luhan. "Kau tahu, menyukai sosok sepertimu itu banyak sekali rintangannya."

Luhan menggumam tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku harus berfikir ulang beberapa kali untuk menyukaimu—bahkan _mencintaimu_ , karna seseorang yang sudah kusayangi tak akan pernah bisa kulepaskan lagi. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Kau akan merasa terganggu dengan sikap possesifku nanti." Sehun mengusap surai kecoklatan Luhan dengan sayang. seperti perkiraan Sehun selama ini, rambut Luhan benar-benar halus sekali.

"Mana mungkin aku merasa terganggu." Luhan tersenyum simpul. Sikap possesif Sehun menandakan jika dia benar-benar menyayanginya, bukan? Jika melihat perbedaan sikap Sehun padanya dulu dan sekarang, rasanya sangat aneh. Sehun sering kali melontarkan kata-kata kasar padanya, dan sekarang dia begitu menjaga nada ucapannya sekali. Luhan tak menyangka, dibalik sikap arogannya, Sehun mempunyai sisi yang sangat hangat sehingga mampu melelehkan hati Luhan dalam sekejap.

"Dan aku harus bersaing dengan banyak orang untuk memenangkan hatimu. Kau harus tahu banyak sekali orang diluar sana yang menginginkanmu." Sehun seketika teringat ucapan Kris serta tatapan mata Junmyeon padanya. Dua orang itu menginginkan Luhan. begitupula dengan siswa-siswa yang seringkali memandangi Luhan saat disekolah. Jangan kira Sehun tidak tahu apa arti pandangan mereka semua. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan Luhan? dia sosok yang manis, baik hati, serta menyenangkan. Banyak orang yang menginginkannya diam-diam. Dan Sehun geram bukan main melihat kenyataan itu.

"Aku yakin kau pemenangnya, Sehun." jawab Luhan dengan pasti. Dari jarak sedekat ini, tidak mungkin bagi Luhan untuk tidak terjerat pada ketampanan Sehun dan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Luhan yakin didalam hatinya hanya ada Sehun—hanya dialah yang orang pertama yang mampu membuat Luhan begitu nyaman, dan merasa terlindungi. Sehun adalah… _cinta pertamanya_.

"Aku memang selalu jadi pemenang."

Luhan memicingkan matanya kearah Sehun, "Karna kau tidak pernah mau mengalah sedikitpun."

"Ya, itulah aku. Oh Sehun." ucap Sehun, tak jelas.

Luhan memutar bola-matanya, malas. Dan Sehun tertawa melihatnya. interaksi mereka terasa menyenangkan sekali sekarang.

Luhan merona hebat saat Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangnya, dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya. Luhan melongo, kenapa Sehun terus-terusan menempelinya seperti ini? Padahal kemarin-kemarin pemuda itu sangat tidak menyukai saat Luhan menyentuhnya. Tetapi harus Luhan akui, dia menyukai sikap Sehun yang sekarang.

"Luhan,"

Luhan merinding mendengar suara Sehun, nafas hangat pemuda itu menerpa sebagian lehernya, membuat Luhan agak bergidik geli. "Y-ya?" dia menjawab panggilan Sehun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Menginaplah disini." pinta Sehun.

"Kyungsoo akan mencariku."

"Anak itu tidak akan mencarimu malam ini, dia akan sibuk bertengkar dengan Kai ditelepon." Sehun mendengus, gusar. "Ayolah," rengeknya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, berlebihan. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa tidur sendiri?"

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu." Sehun menyeringai aneh.

"Apa?!" Luhan mendelik berang, dia memukul lengan Sehun cukup kuat. Pemuda berparas dingin malah terkekeh menyebalkan, dasar gila! Luhan baru saja memukulnya, tetapi dia malah kesenangan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau marah seperti itu? aku 'kan hanya memintamu untuk tidur bersamaku seperti kemarin malam." tukas Sehun, "Apa yang ada diotakmu, Luhan?"

"Sudah sana, menjauhlah dariku! Kau menyebalkan." Luhan melepas tangan Sehun yang menempel erat dipinggangnya, tetapi usahanya sia-sia saja—karna lingkaran tangan Sehun begitu kuat memeluknya. "Ugh, lepas!"

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu. Tetapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak mengantarmu pulang, dan bisa saja dipertengahan jalan kau akan bertemu Kris. Dia sedang mengincarmu, asal kau mau tahu." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandang Luhan dengan senyum miringnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ta-tapi, ini sudah malam." Ujarnya. Luhan tidak mau lagi dipertemukan dengan Kris. Pria itu lebih mengerikan daripada Sehun. uh, kenapa Sehun tega sekali padanya?

"Memang, siapa bilang ini siang? Dan Kris pasti akan senang hati melihatmu berjalan sendirian malam-malam."

"Kau tidak setega itu." Luhan memberengutkan wajahnya. "Kau pasti akan menyelamatkanku."

Sehun terbahak, dan mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas. "Aku tidak menyelamatkan orang yang membantah kemauanku."

Luhan mengerang gusar, "Kapan aku membantahmu?"

"Baru saja. Kau tidak mau tidur denganku." jawab Sehun dengan santai.

"Aku mau tidur denganmu!"

"Sudah kuduga," Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Luhan, membuat si manis itu terkejut malu. "Kau tidak akan bisa menolakku, sayang."

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar panggilan 'sayang' dari Sehun. dia merasakan perutnya serasa tergelitik disertai getaran-getaran aneh pada tubuhnya. ditambah Sehun mengatakannya sesudah mengecup bibirnya. Pikiran Luhan menjadi kacau karnanya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun terkekeh geli melihat raut Luhan. "Kau tidak suka kupanggil sayang?" tanyanya, setengah menggoda.

"Ya. Aneh sekali, Sehun."

"Bagaimana kalau _honey_? Itu terdengar bagus."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, nampak berfikir. " _Ya!_ Kau kira aku ini madu? Itu terdengar menggelikan sekali." ringis Luhan. "Tunggu dulu, jika aku ini madu—berarti kau…seekor lebah?"

Sehun ikut mengerutkan dahinya, sok berfikir keras. "Jadi, kau mau aku hisap?" tanyanya, sok polos.

Wajah Luhan memerah matang. "Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tidak kuasa menahan tawanya. Ini sungguh gila, bersama dengan Luhan membuat waktunya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana Luhan bisa melunturkan segala kekakuannya? Pemuda manis itu pintar sekali membuatnya merasa senang. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Sehun kembali bisa tersenyum lebar dan tertawa puas. Dia lebih manusiawi sekarang, dan itu karna Luhan.

Sehun tidak tahu, ternyata perasaannya sudah sedalam ini kepada Luhan. setiap menit perasaannya terus bertambah, membuat pikirannya terpenuhi oleh Luhan.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali, Luhan." Sehun menggigit pipi putih Luhan dengan berani. Entahlah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendorong tubuhnya untuk terus berdekatan dengan Luhan, dan melakukan hal-hal lain pada si manis itu.

"Aku bukan bayi!" bantah Luhan seraya mengusap pipinya dengan rengutan tidak terima. Sehun hendak menyentuh bahu kecilnya, tetapi langsung mendapat tepisan dari pemuda manis itu.

"Kau merajuk?" tanya Sehun, setengah geli.

"Tidak!"

"Ada bayi rusa sedang merajuk, apa aku harus menciummu agar kau tidak merajuk lagi?"

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Sehun." geram Luhan dengan jengkel.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali membuat Luhan kesal. Dia berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan dengan wajah ditekuk seperti itu. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan, membuat si mungil itu memandangnya dengan waspada. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan kali ini padanya?

"Aku senang kau ada disini, Lu."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar bisikan rendah Sehun tepat ditelinganya, panggilan 'Lu' itu terdengar manis sekali. Nafas hangat Sehun membuatnya agak merinding. Belum cukup sampai disitu, Luhan merasakan lidah Sehun menyapu daun telinganya disertai gigitan kecil yang begitu sensual. Luhan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, perlakuan Sehun membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Wajah Sehun turun menuju bagian lehernya. Pemuda itu menggesek-gesekan hidungnya disana, dan mengendusnya bagai seekor binatang. Lalu, Luhan merasakan lidah Sehun ikut andil dititik sensitifnya itu. Luhan seperti tersengat arus listrik saat Sehun menjilati dan menggigiti perpotongan lehernya.

"Uhhh." Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melenguh. Dia meremas tangan Sehun yang berada diatas pahanya. "S—sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, Lu." gumam Sehun disela-sela kegiatannya. Benar, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini. Tadinya dia hanya ingin menggoda Luhan, tetapi dia malah terjebak dalam pusaran gairah yang sudah Ia ciptakan sendiri. Tubuhnya dengan alami melakukan semua ini. Harum tubuh Luhan membuatnya kecanduan, membuat Sehun ingin melakukan _sesuatu_ dengan pemuda manis ini. Sehun sempat mengira ini adalah efek _absinthe,_ tetapi dia ingat, dia tidak meminum apapun diklub Chen tadi.

Atau mungkin ini karna feromon Luhan yang menyedot logikanya—seperti apa yang dikatakan Kai, Luhan memiliki feromon yang bagus.

Sehun menggigit leher Luhan agak kasar, membuat pemiliknya meloloskan sebuah desahan menakjubkan. Suara Luhan yang lembut terdengar sangat erotis, mengakibatkan sebuah monster dalam diri Sehun bangkit perlahan-lahan. Oh, Sehun belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya—ini benar-benar membuatnya _menginginkan_ Luhan.

Sehun kembali meraup bibir Luhan penuh-penuh disaat pemiliknya hendak menyebut namanya. Dia melumat bibir ranum itu sarat akan pemujaan. Bibir Luhan terasa sangat adiktif, seperti _wine_. Membuatnya menginginkan selalu dan membuatnya mabuk. Teksturnya lembut dan begitu kenyal, Sehun tidak habis fikir—mengapa rasanya sangat nikmat sekali padahal ini hanya sebuah ciuman? Apapun yang ada pada Luhan, memang selalu mengacaukan logikanya. Sehun sadar benar hal itu.

Luhan kali ini membalas ciumannya, ikut berperan dalam magut-memagut. Sehun menggeram rendah saat tangan Luhan meremas gemas rambutnya, melampiaskan kenikmatan ini. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menahan punggung Luhan, merasakan sedikit lagi tubuh Luhan akan terbaring lemas. Tetapi detik kemudian, Sehun membiarkan tubuh Luhan berbaring dengan dia yang berada diatasnya—tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Luhan tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman Sehun saat pemuda itu memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya. Dia begitu lihai mengeksploitasi mulutnya, dan hal itu membuat Luhan terhanyut.

"Se—sehun," Luhan mendorong dada Sehun, berusaha meraup oksigen walau hanya sejenak. Ciuman ini sungguh berbeda dengan ciuman mereka dibalkon beberapa saat yang lalu. Ini terlampau sensual, dan Luhan merasakan suhu tubuhnya mulai memanas.

"Kau menikmatinya, Lu?" deru nafas Sehun yang memberat menerpa wajahnya yang kian memerah. Jari telunjuk Sehun membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya. "Jawab, sayang." bisik Sehun, kali ini disertai gesekan lembut diselangkangan mereka.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, "Sehun.." bisiknya, memperingati. Oh, ini intim sekali. Dan Luhan merasa ini tidak akan berhenti sampai disini saja.

Sehun menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut, "Aku ingin menggigit bibir ini." Dan dia merunduk sedikit, menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dengan sensual.

Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman, saat Sehun kembali menciumi area lehernya. Dia berdesis, bagian disana memang sensitifnya sekali. "Berhenti." Luhan berbisik gelisah diantara desahnya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, gairahnya bergulung berkali-kali lipat melihat wajah memohon Luhan disertai nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Kau yakin ingin berhenti?"

Luhan mengerang saat tangan nakal Sehun meremas bokongnya dengan sengaja. Dia memegang erat bahu Sehun dan menyebutnya nama pria itu berkali-kali. "Sehuun."

"Jawab aku, Lu." Sehun menyeringai tipis, bibirnya berulang kali menghujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Wajah Luhan semakin memerah dan berpeluh, membuat mata Sehun menggelap melihatnya.

"Ya, aku ingin berhenti." jawab Luhan, pelan. Dia mendongakan kepalanya saat Sehun menjilati leher depannya, seolah-olah memberikan akses agar Sehun lebih leluasa menghabisi lehernya.

"Aku tidak yakin."

Dan Sehun kembali membawa Luhan kedalam cumbuan panas yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke sesi selanjutnya.

* * *

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Sehun merasakan kepalan tangan Luhan mendarat mulus dikepalanya, membuatnya agak meringis sakit. Si manis itu pasti sangatlah malu karna Sehun yang memandang tubuh atasnya yang sudah tidak tertutupi apa-apa lagi, tanpa berkedip. Sehun sendiri tengah terperangah dengan kesempurnaan tubuh Luhan yang terpampang didepannya. Dia memiliki kulit yang seputih porselen, tanpa cacat sedikitpun—begitu mulus dan sepertinya sangat lembut. Sehun membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering saat netra tajamnya menangkap dua pucuk kemerahan dada Luhan yang seperti menantangnya. Luhan indah sekali.

Dan Sehun bersumpah akan mencekoki Hoseok dan kawanannya dengan obat penghilang ingatan, mengingat anak-anak nakal itu pernah melihat tubuh Luhan.

"Indah sekali, Luhan." Sehun tersenyum mengerikan, dengan jemarinya yang bergerak kesana-kemari diatas dada Luhan. Sehun membelai dada hingga ke perut kencang Luhan dengan gerakan selembut mungkin, dia ingin merasakan halusnya kulit Luhan diujung jemarinya.

Luhan hanya mampu mencengkeram erat sprei putih dibawahnya. Ini gila sekali. Mereka seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ini, tetapi setiap perlakuan Sehun membuatnya lupa diri. menghilangkan segala akal dan logikanya, hingga yang ada dipandangan Luhan hanyalah sosok tampan Sehun yang tengah memberikannya sebuah kenikmatan.

"Ahhh, Sehun.." Luhan meloloskan desahannya kembali, saat merasakan puting dadanya dipermainkan oleh mulut Sehun. "Lepaash." mohonnya. Dia tidak kuasa menerima semua ini. Ini terlalu membuatnya terlena.

Sehun tak mengindahkan permintaan Luhan, diam-diam tangannya sudah menjalar kearea selangkangan Luhan yang masih terbalut celana kainnya. Membelai lembut _junior_ Luhan yang sepertinya belum terbangun. Sehun melepaskan celana pemuda manis itu dengan mudah, dan melemparkannya asal. Seperti apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi pada T-shirt Luhan yang sudah dirobeknya.

Sehun mengumpat kasar melihat seluruh tubuh Luhan yang sudah _naked_ dibawahnya. Dia baru tahu jika Luhan mempunyai tubuh semenggoda ini. Kulitnya sungguh putih dan bersih, keinginan Sehun untuk mengotori kulit itu sudah diubun-ubun. " _Oh shit, I want you so bad,_ Lu."

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat jemari-jemari Sehun melingkari kejantanan miliknya. Bibir Sehun kembali menggapai bibirnya, dan mereka terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang semakin menyulut gairah.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Bibir Sehun semakin lama semakin turun kebawah. Dan mata Luhan terbelalak melihat dimana sekarang wajah Sehun berada. Dia hanya bisa mampu bersandar pada _headbed_ dengan mata terfokus pada Sehun. Luhan melenguh panjang tatkala merasakan kehangatan dan sesuatu yang lembab memenuhi pusat sensitifnya. Luhan berusaha menggapai bahu kokoh Sehun, untuk dijadikannya pegangan. Tetapi tangannya tak mampu meraih, dia hanya bisa kembali meremas sprei malang dibawahnya setiap kali mulut Sehun menghisap penisnya.

"Se—hun, ssh.." Luhan berdesis lirih. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, hisapan dan jilatan Sehun dibawah sana semakin menerbangkan raganya. Terlalu menggoda dan nikmat.

"Ngh—ahh, Hun.." Luhan menaikan frekuensi desahannya seraya menggerakan pinggulnya tak tentu arah. Matanya terpejam, begitu menikmati apa yang tengah Sehun lakukan padanya. Dia merasakan sesuatu dalam perutnya mengencang dan ingin keluar. Hingga akhirnya Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan dan menumpahkan seluruh spermanya. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas saat semua cairan itu dihisap habis oleh Sehun.

Sehun sendiri dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan milik Luhan. terasa begitu manis dan gurih, dia menikmatinya. Dia kembali menindih tubuh Luhan dan memagut bibir pemuda manis itu. berbagi cairan yang tersisa didalam mulutnya dengan sebuah pagutan panas.

"Kau nikmat, Lu." Sehun berbisik tepat didepan wajah Luhan yang berpeluh. Luhan hanya mampu memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu.

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Luhan. dia mulai membuka kemeja putih berantakannya yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, hingga menampilkan tubuh atletisnya pada Luhan yang memandangnya tak berkedip. Sehun memiliki tubuh yang bagus diusianya yang masih muda, terlihat sebuah _abs_ yang belum terbentuk sempurna diperutnya. Dengan kulit seputih susunya yang berpeluh, Sehun terlihat seksi. Luhan merona melihatnya.

Detik selanjutnya, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang tengah membuka celana jeans-nya. Oh, Luhan belum siap melihat kejantanan Sehun yang pastinya akan berbeda sekali dengan miliknya.

"Siap untuk sesi selanjutnya?" tanya Sehun seraya mengecup hidungnya dengan mesra. Luhan hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya pasrah, dia merasakan milik Sehun yang mengeras menusuk-nusuk pahanya. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan hanya bisa mengiyakan semua pertanyaan Sehun—walau dia tidak tahu persis apa yang akan Sehun lakukan setelah ini.

"Ahnn—hh." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun, saat kedua kelamin mereka bergesekan. Rasanya sungguh menyengat. Dan dengan posisi seperti ini, Luhan bisa menghirup leluasa aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun.

Sehun menggeram rendah, dan mengecupi bahu mulus Luhan berkali-kali.

"Hisap, Lu." Sehun menyodorkan jari telunjuknya pada Luhan. pemuda manis itu menurut, dan mengulum jari panjang Sehun dengan semangat. Akal sehatnya seperti tertutupi, semua perintah Sehun seakan menjadi sesuatu yang mutlak harus dituruti.

Sehun sedikit mengerang merasakan hisapan Luhan pada jarinya, dia kembali menggeseken miliknya dengan milik Luhan sebagai pelampiasan. Bagaimana jika kejantanannya yang berada didalam mulut Luhan? pemikiran itu membuatnya semakin kehilangan fokus.

Sehun menarik jarinya dari mulut Luhan, dia mengarahkan jari kokohnya kedalam lubang anal Luhan. Luhan mendesis ngilu, merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. rasanya aneh sekali, dan agak sakit. "Sehun—ah.."

Sementara itu, dada Sehun berdebar merasakan betapa sempit dan panasnya lubang Luhan. jika dia tidak ingat Luhan belum pernah disetubuhi—Sehun mungkin akan langsung menghentakan kejantanannya kedalam sana. Disaat seperti inipun dia tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan, walau gairahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Uh.." Luhan merintih sakit saat Sehun menambah satu jarinya. Dia menggeleng gelisah, hendak melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sehun.

Sehun memberikannya sebuah ciuman lembut yang membuat Luhan kembali melenguh. Gerakan jari Sehun dibawah sana, tidak lagi membuatnya sakit. Anehnya, malah semakin membuatnya bergairah.

"Aku akan masuk, Lu." Sehun berbisik ditelinganya. Luhan bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang semakin menderu berat. Sehun mencium bahunya sekilas, lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tangan kokoh Sehun memegangi pinggulnya. Sehun mengocok sekilas kejantanannya, dan mulai mengarahkan benda keras itu kedalam lubang Luhan. dia menjilat bibirnya saat melihat lubang Luhan yang seakan-akan menantangnya untuk segera masuk. Desahan berat mulai meluncur dari bibir tipisnya kala batang kejantanannya sedikit demi sedikit merangsek masuk kedalam lubang Luhan. ujung kejantanannya terasa dihisap oleh kontraksi lubang Luhan yang hangat, ini gila! Tak bisakah dia langsung masuk sekali hentak?

Luhan menggenggam lengan Sehun yang berada dipinggangnya. "Sehuun." Lirihnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa perih.

"Tahan sebentar, Lu." suara Sehun terdengar bergetar diselingi deru nafasnya. Dia merunduk, kembali mendekap Luhan. dan saat itu pula, dengan sekali hentakan dia langsung memaksakan seluruh penisnya masuk seluruhnya.

Luhan menjerit keras, bagian bawahnya terasa terbelah dua. Lubangnya terasa begitu penuh dan sesak. Dia bisa merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang mengganjal dibokongnya menggoda rektumnya. Sungguh, ini menyakitkan sekali. Luhan belum pernah merasa sesakit ini. "Sakit.." pemuda manis itu meringis ngilu.

Sehun yang sedang terdiam sejenak itu, mengecupi dahi Luhan dengan sayang. "Sabar, sayang. rasa sakitnya akan hilang sebentar lagi." Dia mengais beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi Luhan, wajah Luhan yang berpeluh semakin membuat libidonya menaik.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, dia memandang Sehun dengan matanya yang hampir berair. Sehun mendesah berat, dia mengerti tatapan itu. dengan segera kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Rasa bibir Luhan seperti madu, susu, atau hal-hal lainnya yang manis. Sangat candu untuk Sehun. dia rela sekali menjadi seekor lebah hanya untuk menghisap madu dari Luhan setiap saat.

"Aku akan bergerak, Lu."

Sehun menggeram saat mulai bergerak mengeluar masukan kejantanannya, pijatan dari lubang Luhan membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kendali. Penisnya itu semakin mengeras setiap kali menghujam _hole_ sempit Luhan. Akhirnya mereka bersatu, Sehun sudah memiliki Luhan seutuhnya sekarang. siapapun diluar sana yang menginginkan Luhan, telah kalah telak oleh Sehun.

"Ssshh.. Luhan." Sehun mendesis dan menggerakan pinggulnya dengan hati-hati. Dia merasakan kedua tangan Luhan menjalar menuju punggungnya, mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Sehun tak peduli pada rasa sakit dipunggungnya, dia tahu ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang sedang mendera Luhan.

"Ahhh..Se—hunna..h."

Sehun terpana melihat kepala Luhan yang mendongak disertai lenguhan panjang yang begitu erotis, mengakibatkan leher jenjangnya yang terdapat beberapa bercak merah terpampang jelas dimata Sehun. Dia menemukannya. Sehun menyentuh prostat Luhan. dan reaksi Luhan sungguh menakjubkan.

"Disini, sayang?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng tidak tahu saat kejantanan Sehun kembali menabrak sesuatu didalam didirinya. Yang Luhan tahu, rasa sakitnya berganti menjadi kenikmatan setiap kali Sehun memasukan lebih dalam miliknya. "Bergeraklah, Sehunhh.."

"Sabar, sayang." bisik Sehun. dia menyeringai saat merasakan pinggul Luhan mulai bergerak-gerak, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Sehuun. Kumohon.." erang Luhan.

Sehun mengumpat sesaat melihat raut Luhan. dia mulai mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Luhan dengan liar. Pemuda berparas rupawan itu mendesah berat. Kenikmatan ini membuat matanya menggelap, sesekali dia merundukan wajahnya hanya untuk menggigiti bibir Luhan atau sekedar memberikan Luhan berbagai pujian membuat si manis itu merona.

Tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak. "Sehuuun—ahnn..ahhh."

"Kau luar biasa, Luhan." Sehun benar-benar sudah lepas kendali. Dia terus menubruk lubang Luhan tanpa ampun, memejamkan matanya dan mendesah berat saat lubang itu semakin mengetat.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Luhan, setiap kali dia menghantam tubuh Luhan maka sebuah kenyataan menyadarkannya dengan telak.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Nghh—Sehun..ahh."

Luhan mendekap lehernya erat, setiap kali pemuda manis itu melenguhkan namanya, maka saat itu pula Sehun merasa telah menemukan cintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang." Sehun kembali berbisik. "Sangat mencintaimu, Luhan.." bisiknya berulang kali. Mendadak pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Luhan seorang. membuat Sehun kembali sadar, perasaannya sudah sedalam ini. dan dia berharap perasaan ini tidak akan hilang.

Luhan sendiri hanya mampu mendesah sensual. Tidak mampu berfikir dan mendengar bisikan Sehun dengan jelas. Bahkan bernafas dengan benar pun terasa sulit. "Sehun—Ahhh.."

Luhan merasakan perutnya mengejang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kejantanannya.

Sehun hanya menggeram bagai binatang buas, dekapan otot-otot lubang Luhan membuatnya ingin menumpahkan cairannya. Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan dengan liar, seraya menahan spermanya yang akan keluar. Luhan sendiri sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kenikmatan ini membuatnya buta. Dia tidak bisa menahannya seperti Sehun, dan dengan dorongan keras milik Sehun didalam lubangnya, dia pun klimaks.

"Sehunnn.." bibir merahnya melenguhkan nama pemuda tampan diatasnya seiring cairannya yang tumpah ruah mengenai tubuh keduanya.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bantal dibawahnya. Tidak peduli pada Sehun yang masih menggenjotnya dengan liar. Saat ini Luhan hanya butuh pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, rongga dadanya mulai sesak karna tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

"Ohhh.. Luhan.."

Dengan satu hentakan keras diakhir, Sehun menyusulnya. Dia menyemburkan spermanya kedalam lubang Luhan dengan deras, hingga sebagian mengalir keluar dari sana. Pemuda itu menyisir surai kelamnya yang menutupi dahinya kebelakang, menggunakan jemarinya. Dengan nafas tersengal, Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Luhan.

Sehun mendekap tubuh berpeluh Luhan dengan possesif. Sesekali mencium kening pemuda manis itu yang tampaknya kelelahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." ujarnya sungguh-sungguh, dengan tatapan mata terfokus pada Luhan.

"Cinta?" Luhan balas memandangnya dengan lugu. "Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya, mengulang.

Luhan terlihat begitu berantakan, bulir-bulir keringat menetes melalui dahinya membuat pemuda mungil itu terlihat menggoda berkali-kali lipat. Pipinya pun masih memerah, tampak seperti sebuah apel masak. Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mendadak kering, dia kembali menindih tubuh Luhan. saat kulit berpeluh keduanya bersentuhan, ada sensasi tersendiri yang mereka rasakan. Ini berbahaya sekali, dia baru saja berorgasme beberapa menit lalu dan kini adik kecilnya nyaris menegang kembali.

"Sangat mencintaimu, Luhan." Sehun menempelkan hidung mereka dan menggesek-gesekannya. Luhan tertawa kecil dibuatnya, tawa yang sangat mengalun indah dipendengarannya.

"Kau banyak berubah." Luhan membelai pipi kanan Sehun dengan lembut. Hatinya terasa menghangat sekali mendengar pengakuan Sehun. pemuda itu bukan hanya sekedar menyukainya, tetapi juga mencintainya. Entah Sehun jujur atau tidak, tetapi Luhan bisa menangkap kilat kesungguhan dimata pemuda itu yang membuatnya sangat percaya.

"Mm, karnamu aku berubah."

Sehun menggigit kecil dagu Luhan disertai gesekan sejenak pada kelamin keduanya.

"S—sehun," Luhan bisa merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang mengeras, membelai kulit paha dalamnya. "Belum puas?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Sehun mengerang gusar mendengarnya. Oh tentu saja dia belum puas. Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Dia ingin mendengar Luhan mendesah lebih keras dan kuat karenanya. " _I wanna have sex with you.._ " bisiknya dengan suara memberat.

Luhan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, tampak begitu menggemaskan. "Seks?"

"Hm."

Luhan menggeliat gelisah ketika tangan nakal Sehun memainkan tonjolan didadanya. "B—bukankah tadi kita sudah melakukannya?"

"Berbeda, sayang." Sehun menjawab dengan tenang. "Yang tadi itu aku _making_ _love_ , aku melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih-sayang. kali ini aku ingin melakukannya dengan...kasar." diakhiri dengan hisapan nakal pada leher Luhan.

Luhan meneguk liurnya, "Kasar?" bisiknya, pucat.

Sehun menyeringai, dan Luhan merasakan firasat buruk dengan seringaian mengerikan itu. malam ini tampaknya akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuk keduanya.

* * *

"Berbaliklah, Luhan."

Luhan mengikuti perintah Sehun dengan patuh. Dia merasakan tangan Sehun menarik pinggangnya, hingga posisi Luhan sekarang menjadi menungging. Dan itu membuat wajah Luhan sangat terbakar, dia yakin saat ini si brengsek Oh Sehun itu tengah memandangi tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Sehun sendiri hanya mampu menatap lubang anal Luhan tanpa berkedip. _Hole_ mungil itu nampak berkedut-kedut meminta perhatian, dengan lelehan _cum_ Sehun yang menghiasinya. Sial, Sehun bisa gila jika seperti ini.

Sehun meremas dua bongkahan bokong sintal itu membuat Luhan mendesah halus. Pemuda itu kembali mengarahkan kejantananya yang sudah menegang sempurna kedalam sana, sesaat dia mengecup punggung mulus Luhan, setelah itu memasukan penisnya dengan sekali dorongan kedalam lubang Luhan.

"Akhh—Sehun!" Luhan menjerit keras, tampak begitu kesakitan dan marah sekaligus. Si mungil itu pasti tengah merutuki Sehun saat ini.

Sehun mendesah berat, " _Fuck_! Kau sempit sekali, Luhan." tangannya menggapai penis mungil Luhan dan memijatnya sensual, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit yang dialami Luhan saat ini. Dan benar saja, pemuda manis itu kembali mengerang.

"Lu—ahhh," Sehun melenguh tertahan. Dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Posisi seperti ini memudahkannya untuk menghantam lubang Luhan dengan liar. Dia merasakan _asset_ pribadinya itu semakin mengeras setiap kali menghajar prostat Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak keras, dia mencengkeram apapun yang ada ditangannya untuk dijadikannya pegangan. "Anghh, pelan-pelan—Sehun!"

"Tidak bisa, Lu." Sehun meraba-raba dadanya dan memainkan _nipple_ nya, Luhan termanjakan dengan dua kenikmatan sekaligus. Membuatnya merasa begitu lemas.

"Sehuuunn.. nghh.."

"Oh, _shit_."

Sehun begitu menyukai desahan yang meluncur dari bibir Luhan, suara erotis itu menambah semangatnya untuk menggagahi Luhan. pantas Kai sangat menyukai kegiatan panas seperti ini—ternyata ini memang sangat nikmat, tetapi jauh lebih nikmat saat melakukannya dengan orang yang disayang.

"Sehuunn—aku sudah lelah.." Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya secara tiba-tiba, menghasilkan geraman seksi meluncur dari mulut Sehun. pemuda itu mencengkeram kuat pinggang Luhan dan menggerakannya mengikuti irama. Bunyi perpaduan dua kulit yang saling menabrak satu-sama lain itu menambah suasana disekitar semakin bergairah. Ruangan didominasi warna abu-abu itu dipenuhi oleh desahan serta lenguhan dua insan yang sedang menyalurkan kenikmatan masing-masing diatas ranjang.

"Ahhh..Hun—ah.."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak kuasa. Sehun benar-benar menggenjotnya dengan kasar, tubuhnya sudah merasa lemas sekali. Seluruh kenikmatan itu terasa berkumpul diarea selangkangannya, dan Luhan merasakan sebentar lagi dia akan kembali klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Anehnya, Sehun seperti memiliki tenaga berlebihan. Pemuda itu seperti tak kenal lelah mengerjai tubuhnya, dia bahkan baru satu kali orgasme. Luhan tak habis pikir dengannya.

"Sabar, sayang. aku belum ingin." Sehun menjilati punggung Luhan yang berkeringat tanpa mengurangi tempo dorongan-masuknya.

"Sehunn—ahh."

Panggilan itu menjadi pengantar orgasme ketiga Luhan malam ini. Ia kembali menumpahkan cairannya dengan nama Sehun diujung lidahnya. Luhan terengah dan memandang selimut putih halus dibawahnya dengan sayu.

Saat nafasnya mulai teratur, Luhan merasakan dibelakang sana Sehun melenguhkan namanya disertai cairan hangat memenuhi lubangnya. Sehun akhirnya mendapatkan klimaksnya, dan dia segera mencabut penisnya dari lubang Luhan. Sehun berbaring disebelah tubuh Luhan, dan si mungil itu dengan segera menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan.

Sehun terkekeh melihatnya, dia mengelus surai coklat madu itu dengan sayang. "Jadilah milikku, Luhan." ucapnya, diakhiri dengan kecupan dipelipis Luhan.

"Mm. aku milikmu, Sehun." Luhan berbisik lemas, kentara sekali jika dia sudah kelelahan dan mengantuk.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum hangat, sebelum pada akhirnya selimut putih tebal nan halus menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

* * *

Kai menguap lebar-lebar dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk, tidur lelapnya yang nyaman diganggu. Dan dia dipaksa bangun dipagi-pagi buta ini oleh pemuda bertubuh pendek yang ingin sekali dia musnahkan dari bumi ini. Kai bersumpah akan menghajar Sehun habis-habisan yang telah memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada Kyungsoo, alhasil pemuda bermata bulat itu terus menghubunginya demi mengantarkan pemuda itu ke Apartemen Sehun. yang benar saja, kemarin Kyungsoo menolaknya habis-habisan dan sekarang, dia meminta tolong —memaksa— padanya.

Kyungsoo terus saja merengek, meminta agar dirinya mengantarkannya ke Apartemen Sehun. karna sejak semalam Luhan juga belum pulang kerumah. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo geram bukan main pada si dingin Oh Sehun.

Dan entah kenapa, Kai menyerah—dan menuruti permintaan si burung hantu itu.

Disinilah dia berada sekarang, berjongkok didepan pintu Apartemen Sehun bagai anak hilang, dengan Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan memencet bel dan meneriaki nama Sehun lewat intercom.

Kai mendesah panjang, "Sudahlah, mereka pasti masih tertidur. Keduanya pasti lelah karna bercinta semalaman penuh." Ujarnya, tidak jelas.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan perkataan Kai yang tidak dimengertinya sama sekali itu. keinginannya untuk menendang Sehun sudah diubun-ubun, dia jelas tidak membawa Luhan pulang kerumah tepat waktu. Kyungsoo bahkan meminta nomor ponsel pemuda bermarga Oh itu kepada Kai, tetapi tetap saja Sehun tidak menjawab panggilannya—begitupula Luhan. apa yang sedang mereka lakukan hingga menjawab panggilannya saja sepertinya sangat enggan?

"Jongin, kau tidak tahu _password_ Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit putus-asa.

"Anak itu mana mau memberi _password_ tempat tinggalnya padaku." Sahut Kai dengan malas-malasan. "Jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin tidur sebentar. Kau berusaha 'lah lagi! Jangan menyusahkanku." Ketusnya.

Kyungsoo mencebikan bibirnya sebal. dia memandang pintu silver didepannya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku akan benar-benar menendang Oh Sehun, apapun resikonya." Gumamnya, bersumpah.

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya, merasakan cahaya matahari mengganggu tidurnya lelapnya. Dia lupa menutup gorden jendela kamarnya semalam, hingga sinar matahari terasa begitu menyilaukan pandangannya. Pemuda itu meregangkan otot lehernya sesaat, dan memandang lama pada sosok manis yang meringkuk malas dalam pelukannya. Melihat Luhan, membuat Sehun teringat dengan percintaan hebatnya semalam. Dia mendengus geli, yang semalam itu sangat luar biasa. Mungkin Sehun tidak akan mudah melupakannya, karna itu adalah pengalaman pertama dirinya bercinta dengan seseorang.

Sehun membelai lembut pipi Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. Wajah Luhan terlihat lebih indah dan polos saat terpejam. Begitu tenang dengan deru nafas halusnya yang membelai-belai kulit telanjang dada Sehun. Luhan benar-benar membuat dunianya jungkir-balik, Sehun termakan omongannya sendiri. Dia selalu mengelak untuk tidak terjerat pada lingkaran sial bernama cinta, tetapi Luhan berhasil meluluhkan hatinya yang beku. Pemuda berparas cantik itu dengan mudah mematahkan seluruh logikanya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dan kepolosan hatinya.

Sehun merasa beruntung sekali dipertemukan dengan Luhan. setiap kali melihat wajahnya, maka rasa cintanya semakin bertambah. Perasaan ini tidak akan menghilang begitu saja, karna Sehun yakin tiap harinya akan terus bertambah dan tidak terkurangi sedikitpun.

Luhan melenguh pelan, dan membuka kelopak matanya. Nampaknya dia juga terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Pagi, Lu."

"Hmm, pagi.."

Sehun menarik hidung Luhan dengan gemas, "Sudah hampir jam tujuh, sayang. bangun."

"Aku malas." Luhan kembali menutup matanya dan bersembunyi didada bidang Sehun, persis seperti seekor anak kucing yang mencari perhatian. "Lagipula ini hari minggu." Gumamnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, malas. "Dasar ayam kecil pemalas."

"Jangan mengataiku pemalas, keparat."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Luhan kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang selalu ia gunakan saat mereka bertengkar.

"Lengket." Luhan tiba-tiba bergumam, sedetik kemudian membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Sehun mengernyit bingung mendengarnya. Dia membiarkan Luhan menindih tubuhnya dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi terganggu.

"Sehun, tubuhku rasanya lengket." Adunya, dengan kernyitan wajah risih.

Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan yang terbalut kemeja putihnya —Ya, semalam Sehun memakaikan pakaiannya ketubuh polos Luhan, dia tidak akan bisa tidur jika Luhan masih dalam keadaan telanjang disebelahnya— "Yeah, tubuhku juga. Tetapi tadi malam sangat luar biasa, bukan?"

"Tapi bagian bawahku agak sakit."

"Tetapi kau menyukainya." goda Sehun.

Wajah Luhan mulai memanas. "A-aku—"

"Jangan mengelak, Lu. kau bahkan mendesah keras dan menyerukan namaku berkali-kali." Sehun menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Aku membencimu!" Luhan memukul kepala Sehun sebagai gantinya.

"Terimakasih, Aku juga menyayangimu Luhan." Balas Sehun. "Sebaiknya, ayo kita bersihkan diri."

Luhan mengulum bibir bawahnya ragu, "Bersama?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun bangkit dari posisi berbaring malasnya. Dia berdiri disebelah ranjang, dan pipi Luhan muncul sebuah semburat kemerahan tipis melihat Sehun hanya memakai celana hitam panjang tanpa atasan.

"Aku akan membantumu berjalan kekamar mandi."

Luhan memekik kecil saat Sehun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya dengan mudah. Luhan refleks melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun agar tidak terjatuh. Jantungnya berdebar kencang melihat seulas senyum terhias tampan diwajah Sehun, tangan pemuda itu menyangga paha serta lehernya dengan erat. Posisi ini membuat Luhan semakin tersipu malu, dia tidak memakai apa-apa ditubuhnya selain selembar kemeja putih kebesaran milik Sehun yang hanya mampu menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya sampai pahanya. Dan Luhan bisa melihat, Sehun sesekali mencuri pandang kearah bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sehun mulai berjalan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sekalipun dari wajah menggemaskan Luhan.

Sejenak langkahnya terhenti, pemuda berparas tampan itu merundukan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Bibir Luhan yang sedang menganggur itu sayang sekali jika dilewatkan, _Well_ —sebut saja ini _morning kiss_.

Sehun menghisap bibir bawah Luhan dengan lembut, berusaha menikmati lamat-lamat rasa memabukan yang menguar dari sana setiap kali lidahnya menyapu bibir Luhan. begitupula dengan Luhan yang hanya pasif, menerima ciuman dari Sehun.

Saat Sehun hendak menyerang leher Luhan, tiba-tiba suara bel yang ditekan tidak sabaran merusak suasananya. Pemuda itu berusaha mengabaikannya, karna dia yakin itu hanyalah tukang laundry yang menagih pakaian kotor darinya. Tetapi semakin lama, bunyi itu terdengar semakin menyebalkan.

"Belnya terus berbunyi Sehun, buka saja." Ujar Luhan menjauhkan kepala Sehun yang menyusup keceruk lehernya.

Sehun menggeram gusar, siapa kiranya orang sialan yang bertamu ke apartemennya pagi-pagi? Dia yakin itu bukan bibi laundry, karna wanita paruh baya itu tidak berani menekan bel-nya dengan ganas seperti itu.

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu utamanya dengan Luhan yang masih setia berada dalam gendongannya.

" _OH SEHUUUUN! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU NEKAT MASUK LEWAT JENDELAMU?!"_

Sehun dan Luhan langsung dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan kesal yang berasal dari intercom-nya. Mereka berdua melihat wajah pemuda bermata bulat yang sedang sangat jengkel dilayar sana.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan meringis kecil. "Kyungsoo." bisiknya agak panik. "Dia pasti mau menendangmu, Sehun."

Dan balasan Sehun hanya memutar bola-matanya, malas.

* * *

 **Tobecontinued—**

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **Tarik nafas dulu gaess, terus keluarkan pelan-pelan.**

 **Yap, bagus seperti itu. (?)**

 **GUE FAST UPDATE KAN HUEHEHEHE. buat kalian lho gaess gue apdet kilat /emot cium/**

 **Gimana chapter ini? Mature scenenya udah** _ **hawt**_ **belum?**

 **Sejujurnya, gue gayakin sama making love scene diatas, gak manis sekali kayanya. Lebih suka bikin yg 'hard' soalnya wkwk. Maaf kalo gak sesuai ekspestasi kalian /sungkem/**

 **And, HAPPY 1K+ REVIEW! YEAAAAH! Thanks a lot buat kalian yg masih kasih apresiasinya sampe sekarang, dan masih ikutin jalan cerita ngebosenin ini. Anggep aja NC diatas buat hadiah kalian(?) harepannya sih semoga gue gak sering2 kena WB dan terus lanjutin FF ini sampe Hunhan nikahan/? Dan siders-nya berkurang:v**

 **Maaf yaa kalo banyak typo yang mengganggu mata kalian saat membaca, dan juga beberapa kata sok puitis narasi yang agak bikin geli-_- tbh, gue bukan org romantis jadi maklumi aja yap.**

 **Oke, see yaaa in next chapter! Laafffyah.**

 **p. s:** yg kemarin nanya-nanya kenapa gue tutup akun fb, bisa di PM:)

 **pss** : SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016 YAAA EVERYONE! /tebarpetasan mercon/ yang mau bakar2 yuk sama gue. Kita bakar-bakar rumah, tapi. XDD (gue ngucapin lebih awal, hehe)

 **[Anggara Dobby. Bekasi, 27/12/2015]**


	13. Chapter 13

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 _ **An Hun-Han Fanfiction;**_

 **NOT PERFECT**

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 **.**

 **Warn:** YAOI. Slash. Shounen-ai. AU. Typo(s). Boring! **DLDR; Don't Like Don't Read; Tidak suka, tidak usah membaca. Easy, right?;)**

* * *

 **a/n : sebelum membaca chapter ini, tolong baca authornote dibawah terlebih dahulu, oke?**

* * *

Kyungsoo refleks menjauh dari intercom saat pintu didepannya mulai terbuka. Pintu berwarna silver itu terbuka selebar sepuluh centi lebih, hingga yang terlihat hanyalah kepala Sehun saja yang menyembul dari sana. Mata kiri Kyungsoo berkedut, lelucon apa ini?

"Jangan berteriak didepan pintuku, atau aku akan memanggil keamanan." Seperti biasa, Sehun hanya berbicara datar dengan desisan tajam. Mengundang dengusan sebal Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Luhan _hyung_?" tanyanya, tanpa basa-basi. Karna Kyungsoo tahu, Sehun juga tidak menyukai basa-basi.

"Ada dikamar mandi." Sehun jujur saat mengatakan itu, karna memang Luhan saat ini sedang berada didalam kamar mandinya. Pemuda manis itu dengan panik masuk kedalam kamar mandi demi membersihkan dirinya yang berantakan. Apa kata Kyungsoo nanti jika melihat Luhan hanya memakai selembar baju Sehun?

"Buka pintunya, Sehun!" Kyungsoo dengan sebal mendorong pintu didepannya agar terbuka lebih lebar, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mencegah hal itu. pemuda bertubuh pendek itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat Sehun tidak memakai apa-apa sebagai atasan tubuhnya.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk singgah diotak Kyungsoo, merangkai bayang-bayang yang pastinya akan sangat buruk jika benar-benar terjadi.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur, dimana Luhan _hyung_?!" kali ini Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya, membuat Sehun agak gusar mendengarnya. Si pendek ini, berani sekali membentaknya. Jika dia bukan sepupu Luhan, maka Sehun sudah menghabisinya dari tadi. "Dan kau apakan dia semalam? Kau tidak memukulinya 'kan?"

Tuduhan macam apa itu?

Sehun kira Kyungsoo akan menuduhnya telah memperkosa Luhan, ternyata tuduhan yang dilontarkan pemuda bermata bulat itu hanya sekedar pemukulan? Kyungsoo ini sepertinya terlalu paranoid dengannya—atau mungkin terlalu polos. Sehun mana mungkin tega memukuli Luhan.

"Kenapa kau diam? Tuduhanku benar, ya?"

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa jarak dan segera menangkap kaki kecil Kyungsoo yang hendak menendang lututnya. Benar apa kata Luhan, Kyungsoo akan menendangnya. Dan Sehun tidak semudah itu untuk ditendang oleh si pendek ini.

Sehun menyeringai pada Kyungsoo yang mencoba melepaskan kakinya, "Jangan berani-beraninya mencoba menendangku, Do Kyungsoo." lalu mendorong kaki Kyungsoo yang berada dicengkeraman tangannya.

Kyungsoo terhuyung kebelakang, tetapi untungnya Kai dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya. Sehun baru menyadari ada Kai disini, dan kenapa dia bisa bersama Kyungsoo? pemuda berparas dingin itu tersenyum miring melihat kecanggungan antara dua orang didepannya. Sepertinya temannya itu memang mulai menyukai seseorang. Sehun belum pernah melihat wajah Kai segugup itu.

"Kau!" Kai menunjuk diri Sehun dengan tajam, sementara yang ditunjuk masih tersenyum miring, tampak mengejek dan menggoda. "Jangan kasar seperti itu dengannya!"

"Wow, kau membelanya?" Sehun tampak terkejut sesaat.

Kai sempat salah tingkah beberapa detik. "Bukan seperti itu, brengsek. Dia sudah menunggu kau membuka pintu sialanmu itu bermenit-menit demi menemui Luhan yang sudah kau culik dari semalam. Dan saat kau sudah membukanya, kau bertindak kasar dengannya." Alibi Kai, yang masuk diakal.

"Ada dua kesalahan dalam teorimu. Pertama, aku tidak menculik Luhan—dia senang aku bawa kesini. Kedua, aku hanya membela diri dari dia yang berusaha menendangku."

Kai mengumpat dalam hati. Percuma saja jika berdebat dengan Sehun, hanya mempermalukan diri saja. "Lupakan. Panggil Luhan kesini, agar anak ini senang dan tidak menyusahkanku lagi." Dia melirik Kyungsoo dengan ketus disela-sela sindirannya.

"Luhan sedang mandi, sudah kalian pulang saja! Aku berjanji akan membawanya pulang siang ini, atau sore ini—mungkin besok, atau keesokannya lagi."

"Oh Sehun!" geram Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Siang ini, kau puas?"

"Aku akan menelepon orangtua Luhan _hyung_ jika kau melanggar janjimu." Ancam Kyungsoo, bersungguh-sungguh. Pemuda didepannya ini bukanlah pemuda yang masuk kedalam kategori anak baik-baik—maka dari itu Kyungsoo harus ekstra berhati-hati dengannya.

"Ya, ya. Lakukan sesukamu." jawab Sehun acuh. "Bawalah kekasihmu ini pergi, Kai. Dia cerewet sekali, dan telingaku terganggu mendengarnya."

"AKU BUKAN KEKASIHNYA!"

"DIA BUKAN KEKASIHKU!"

Sehun menyeringai dan segera menutup pintunya. membiarkan dua orang didepan sana mulai bertengkar lagi dan merutuki dirinya. Dia memandang kearah pintu kamar mandi yang tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya mandi bersama Luhan, ide yang bagus.

* * *

Luhan terlonjak sedikit saat keluar dari kamar mandi sudah ada Sehun yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Sehun senang sekali membuatnya terkejut tiba-tiba. Mengabaikan tatapan menusuk dari pemuda itu, Luhan lebih memilih berjalan melewatinya. Dia tahu saat ini Sehun sedang kesal padanya karna Luhan menolak ajakan mandi bersama dari Sehun. Yang benar saja, Luhan tidak mau Sehun melihat tubuhnya lagi—itu sangat memalukan. Apalagi untuk mandi bersama, itu bukanlah opsi yang bagus.

Luhan kembali dikejutkan dengan kedua lengan kekar yang melingkari perutnya, disertai sebuah dagu lancip yang mendarat dibahunya. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Sehun.

"Kau menggoda sekali menggunakan _bathrobe-_ ku ini." Suara berat Sehun menyapa telinga Luhan, membuat pemuda manis itu merasakan darahnya berdesir menuju kedua pipinya.

"B—bukankah kau sedang marah padaku?" tanya Luhan, seraya menoleh kearah Sehun. dan dia harus menyesali perbuatannya, karna jarak wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Sehun.

"Marah?" Sehun tampak heran.

Luhan mengangguk, "Tadi kau menatapku sangat tajam, itu pasti karna aku menolak ajakanmu untuk mandi bersama." Jawabnya dengan lugu.

Sehun tertawa membuat gigi taringnya terlihat. Itu mempesona sekali untuk Luhan. "Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu." Ucapnya, diakhiri dengan kecupan pada bahu mungil Luhan. "Kau seksi saat mengenakan _bathrobe_ ini, itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa menjaga pandanganku. Maaf, kalau tatapanku terlalu tajam."

 _Bahkan Sehun meminta maaf hanya karna hal spele. Luhan benar-benar membuat dunianya jungkir-balik._

"Mesum." gerutu Luhan.

"Aku tidak suka dibilang mesum." ujar Sehun, seraya meremas sebelah bokong Luhan.

Luhan berjengit, dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun. "Kau memang mesum, Oh Sehun!" ucapnya, jengkel.

"Salahkan dirimu. Aku selalu kehilangan kendali saat berdekatan denganmu."

"Yasudah, menjauhlah dariku!"

Sehun mendengus, tak percaya. "Apa itu perintah yang mutlak harus kulakukan?" dia memberi jeda sejenak untuk memandang pemuda mungil didepannya dengan tajam, "Jika iya, aku akan menjauh darimu mulai sekarang."

Luhan membelalakan matanya, tampak panik melihat raut serius Sehun. "Aku hanya bergurau! Kau itu sensitif sekali _sih_."

"Aku juga hanya bergurau, mana mungkin aku menuruti perintahmu itu." Sehun melebarkan senyum miringnya.

Luhan mendengus keras-keras, "Menyebalkan sekali." gerutunya. "Ah iya, dimana Kyungsoo?" seketika dia ingat jika Kyungsoo datang kesini.

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Benarkah? Kau apakan dia?"

"Aku hanya bilang akan memulangkanmu siang ini, dan anak itu segera pergi bersama Kai."

"Kyungsoo bersama Kai?" tanya Luhan, tidak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Mereka terlihat serasi."

"Serasi darimana?! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kai mendekati Kyungsoo. anak itu terlalu berbahaya untuk Kyungsoo. sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyetujuinya!" ujar Luhan, menggebu-gebu. Sehun memutar bola-matanya, acuh. Tidak Luhan, tidak Kyungsoo—mereka sama saja. Sama-sama mengidap _brothercomplex_. Keduanya sangat sulit dipisahkan dan keduanya sama-sama melindungi satu sama lain. Sehun cukup iri melihatnya. andai saja dia dan Junmyeon bisa seperti itu lagi.

Sehun melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan dengan kedua lengannya. Alih-alih menyeramkan, Luhan malah menggemaskan ketika sedang marah.

"Se—sehun, aku harus memakai baju."

"Nanti saja, Lu."

Sehun merapatkan tubuh _shirtless_ -nya kearah tubuh Luhan, menempelkan dahi mereka, dan menatap kedalam mata Luhan dengan penuh kasih. Sehun sangat mencintai pemuda manis ini, dan dia tidak bosan untuk mengatakan hal itu. dia sangat memuja Luhan, Sehun tidak tahu mengapa dirinya sudah terjerat begitu dalam kedalam pesona Luhan. Apa, mengapa, bagaimana—Sehun tidak tahu pasti penyebabnya, yang jelas selalu ada perasaan nyaman tersendiri ketika bersama Luhan. perasaan yang benar-benar membuatnya lahir kembali, _reborn_.

"Sehun, apa kau akan berubah?" tanya Luhan pelan dengan pancaran mata penuh kecemasan. Nafas halusnya menerpa wajah Sehun, membuat pemuda itu terpejam.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak akan berubah lagi." Dia sangat tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Luhan. pemuda manis itu pasti mengira dirinya akan berubah sikap lagi, menjadi Oh Sehun yang selalu melontarkan puluhan kalimat tajam pada Luhan disertai pandangan rendah yang sangat mencemooh. Sehun sudah menyadari perasaannya sepenuhnya, mana mungkin dia akan menyia-nyiakan Luhan. "Sampai kapanpun, aku tetap akan mencintaimu."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, dia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. "Aku tahu hatimu terlalu dingin dan beku karna masa lalu, maka dari itu izinkan aku menjadi Mataharimu untuk mencairkannya."

Sehun membuka matanya, dan kembali terpana melihat senyuman cantik Luhan. dia merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung didunia karna memiliki kekasih seperti Luhan. Dia seperti malaikat tanpa sayap, begitu indah dan memiliki hati yang bersih.

"Ya, aku izinkan kau menjadi Matahariku."

Wajah Luhan merona, " _Wo ai ni_ ," bisiknya.

"Apa itu artinya?" Sehun sebenarnya tahu arti dari kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan, karna dia sempat mempelajari bahasa China beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tetapi dia ingin mendengar Luhan mengatakannya dalam bahasa dinegara ini.

"Kau harus cari tahu sendiri." Luhan memandangnya dengan jahil.

Sehun tersenyum geli. "Dasar!" dia menyentil sekilas hidung Luhan, membuat pemuda manis itu tertawa kecil.

Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan menggunakan jemarinya, membelainya dengan begitu lembut. Kulit Luhan sangat halus seperti kulit bayi, dan Sehun sangat suka menyentuhnya. Terlebih saat Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya seperti saat ini, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Ia berikan. Membuat Sehun semakin tergila-gila dengan paras cantiknya.

Jemari kokoh Sehun menyusuri hidung bangir Luhan, dan turun menuju bibir merah-muda pemuda manis itu. Luhan refleks membuka kedua belah bibirnya membuat Sehun mendesah berat. Lantas, Sehun mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka. Menghisap bibir atas Luhan sarat akan pemujaan yang dibalas oleh Luhan dengan lembut. Bagaimana Sehun tidak selalu lepas kendali jika didekat Luhan? semua yang ada pada dirinya terlalu memabukan, bahkan melebihi _wine_. Ada gempa bumi pribadi setiap kali Sehun mencium bibir Luhan.

Lidah Sehun menyusuri setiap inchi permukaan bibir Luhan, menikmati benda kenyal nan lembut itu. dia bisa merasakan tangan Luhan merambat menuju kepalanya, dan meremas rambutnya. Sehun sangat menyukai reaksi Luhan yang seperti ini.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan diatas ranjangnya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Tangannya dengan refleks masuk kedalam _bathrobe_ yang dikenakan Luhan, membelai paha pemuda itu dengan gerakan lambat yang begitu sensual. Mengakibatkan kekasih cantiknya itu menggeliat disela-sela lumatan panasnya. Sehun semakin terbakar gairah. Ini masih pagi, dan kenapa suhu disini sangat panas?

Sehun hampir saja melepas tali ikatan _bathrobe_ Luhan, jika saja dia tidak ingat Luhan masih mengeluh bagian belakangnya terasa sakit. Sehun tidak mau menyakiti Luhan hanya karna libidonya yang tiba-tiba menaik itu. Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan mengecup hidung Luhan sebagai gantinya.

"Maaf, aku hampir lepas kendali." Sesal Sehun seraya membelai lembut pipi Luhan.

Luhan dengan wajahnya yang memerah menggelengkan kepalanya diselingi senyuman kecil. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku mandi dulu, kau pakailah bajuku. Setelah itu kita cari sarapan diluar, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk patuh. Dia memandangi punggung telanjang Sehun yang berjalan menjauh. Senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya.

" _Aku mencintainya_ ," gumam Luhan.

* * *

"Errr, tuan muda. Kita sudah sampai."

Paman Kim berujar dengan ragu-ragu seraya memperhatikan dua anak majikannya lewat kaca spion dalam mobil. Dua pemuda manis itu sejak kemarin saling membuang muka, terkadang berdebat hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti Paman Kim. Pria paruh baya itu heran, apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo? mereka terlihat tidak akur saat ini. Lihat saja saat ini, keduanya duduk berjauhan seraya tidak mau memandang satu sama lain. Mengherankan sekali, karna biasanya keduanya terlihat sangat dekat.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil mereka, berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah beriringan dengan jarak yang berjauhan.

"Lihat cara berjalanmu! Sehun pasti sudah menyakitimu, tetapi kau masih saja membelanya. Aku bingung apa yang ada diotakmu, _hyung._ "

Luhan menghela nafas gusar mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Jangan mulai, Kyung. Ini masih pagi." Dia berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin, agar Kyungsoo tidak bertanya ini-itu. tetapi tetap saja, mata burung hantu pemuda itu lebih tajam. Dia selalu mengira Sehun telah menyiksa Luhan malam kemarin, dan Luhan tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. jika mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, pasti Kyungsoo akan marah sekali. Yang benar saja, jika dia mengatakan kalau cara berjalan anehnya ini buah hasil dari _percintaan_ nya dan Sehun kemarin malam.

"Kau juga, kenapa meminta tolong pada Kai? Seperti tidak ada orang lain saja." Luhan mulai membalas.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti, dia memandang balik pada Luhan dengan sebal. "Karna kau tidak mau menjawab teleponku, aku sudah mengkhawatirkanmu tetapi kau malah lebih memilih Sehun berandal itu."

"Sudah kubilang, Sehun tidak seburuk itu."

"Nah, kau membelanya lagi."

Beginilah pertengkaran mereka dari kemarin. Terlalu overproktektif satu sama lain, membuat keduanya selalu curiga jika salah satu diantara mereka mulai dekat dengan seseorang.

"Kyung—eh?!" Luhan memotong ucapannya, dan memundurkan langkahnya sedikit. Matanya melebar melihat apa yang ada dibawah kakinya. Begitupula Kyungsoo yang buru-buru mendekati Luhan.

Tepat didepan gerbang sekolah mereka, ada dua buah gambaran sketsa tubuh seseorang dipermukaan jalan. Seperti sehabis ada sebuah kejadian dua orang yang tewas disana. digambar dengan sebuah kapur, seperti telah dibuat oleh pihak kepolisian. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo terheran-heran. Apa telah terjadi kecelakaan disini? Tetapi kenapa tepat sekali didepan sekolah mereka?

"Buatan anak AHS, Hanbin dan teman-temannya yang menggambar. Keparat!"

Luhan menoleh pada sumber suara, mendapati Sehun dan keempat temannya sudah berdiri didepan gambaran tubuh itu. Yang baru saja berbicara adalah seorang pemuda tinggi dengan mata bulat, Luhan tidak mengenalinya. Tetapi dia sering melihat pemuda itu selalu bersama Sehun.

"Si bajingan itu menginginkan dua orang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Sehun membuka suaranya. Dan pada saat Luhan menatap kearahnya, dia mendapat sebuah senyuman kecil dari pemuda tampan itu. Luhan tersipu, Sehun tidak berubah. Dia tersenyum kepadanya tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

Tanpa Luhan duga, Sehun berjalan menghampirinya. Membuat beberapa pasang mata disana mulai memandangnya. Tidak, jangan saat ini! Luhan takut Kyungsoo akan tambah marah dengannya dan berfikiran macam-macam lagi. Luhan belum siap memberitahukan hubungannya dan Sehun pada sepupu mungilnya itu.

Luhan menahan nafas saat Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Dia masih belum mempercayai jika saat ini dia telah memiliki hubungan spesial pada pemuda yang selalu Ia anggap anak kurang-ajar itu.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti." ujar Sehun diselingi senyum tipis. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dagu serta bibir bawah Luhan, membuat pemuda manis itu tersenyum gugup.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung menariknya pergi, membuat senyuman Sehun hilang—digantikan dengan wajah datar andalannya. Sial, untung saja Kyungsoo adalah sepupu Luhan. kalau tidak, Sehun sudah menguburnya hidup-hidup.

"Wow!" Baekhyun berseru heboh. "Sehun, ceritakan perkembangan hubunganmu dan Luhan! Aku penasaran." Ujarnya dengan antusiasme tinggi.

Kai langsung menyahut dengan malas, "Andai saja kau datang kemarin pagi ke Apartemen Sehun, kau pasti akan terkejut. Tebak apa yang ku lihat? Sehun membukakan pintu dengan _shirtless_ , dan dia mengatakan jika Luhan sedang mandi didalam tempat tinggalnya." Diakhiri seringaian menggoda kearah Sehun.

Baekhyun menganga, tak percaya. Mata sipitnya membelalak kearah Sehun seolah-olah mengatakan _, 'Apa yang kau lakukan?'_ ekspresi yang menurut Sehun sangat berlebihan. Maklumi saja, Baekhyun itu memang sangat hiperbolis.

"Menurutku wajar, mereka pasti habis bercinta." Sahut Chen, diselingi cengiran bodohnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di Apartemen Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol. memandang penuh selidik pada Kai.

Kali ini Sehun yang menjawab, "Mengantar Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun dan Chen langsung menyerbu Kai dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun menyeringai puas. Ah, Chanyeol memang satu hati sekali dengan Sehun.

"Ah sial, aku dijebak!" Kai berseru frustasi seraya menghindar dari Baekhyun dan Chen.

* * *

Keadaan kelas masih sama seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya, belum banyak yang datang saat Luhan masuk kelas. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih telat, kalaupun ada yang didalam kelas—mereka akan membuat keributan atau sekedar memejamkan mata diatas tumpukan buku. Luhan melihat dua temannya sudah datang, Junmyeon dan Yixing tengah berbincang-bincang dikursi mereka.

"Pagi," Luhan merangkul bahu keduanya disertai senyuman riang.

"Semangat sekali." ujar Yixing. Luhan tertawa kecil dan mendudukan dirinya ditengah-tengah dua pemuda itu. suasana hatinya sedang bagus hari ini. Entahlah, mungkin semua ini karna Sehun. rasanya melangkah disekitar sekolah ini menjadi ringan sekali, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

"Bahkan senyummu mengalahi sinar matahari diluar sana." ucap Junmyeon.

"Kau berlebihan, Myeon." Luhan memukul bahu pemuda pemilik senyum malaikat itu sekilas.

Junmyeon terkekeh, "Ah, aku membawa buku yang kau akan butuhkan saat Ujian nanti." Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa buku tebal dari dalam tasnya. Luhan maupun Yixing memperhatikannya secara seksama.

"Ambil ini." Junmyeon menyodorkan setumpuk buku pada Luhan. "Disini juga ada buku sejarah, aku tahu kau belum mengetahui banyak tentang sejarah negara ini."

Mata rusa Luhan berbinar melihatnya. "Terima kasih, Myeon. Kau memang teman yang pengertian sekali." Dia melempar senyum terbaiknya pada Junmyeon, membuat pemuda itu membalasnya dengan tulus.

"Aku masih punya banyak buku dirumahku, jika kau mau kita bisa kerumahku sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Tentu saja, Han."

"Kau mau ikut, Xing?" tanya Luhan pada Yixing.

Yixing terdiam sesaat. Dia tahu Junmyeon menyukai Luhan dari segi manapun, Junmyeon pasti sangat senang jika hanya bersama Luhan. dari pancaran matanya, Yixing sudah tahu jika Junmyeon mempunyai perasaan tersendiri pada Luhan, dan Yixing tidak mau menjadi pengganggu dan diacuhkan saat mereka bertiga ada didalam ruangan yang sama. Walaupun Yixing yakin, Luhan dan Junmyeon bukanlah tipe teman yang suka mengacuhkan orang lain. Tetapi tetap saja Yixing merasa tidak enak hati. Memangnya menyenangkan saat melihat orang yang kau sukai melempar pandangan sangat memuja pada orang lain? Dan selalu tersenyum padanya?

Yixing tidak bisa melihatnya. bukan dia yang menginginkan perasaan ini terhadap teman baiknya sendiri. Orang yang disukai bahkan selalu menganggapnya sebagai teman, tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai _seseorang_. Disini Yixing ditugaskan hanya untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Junmyeon, bukan untuk menyukainya diam-diam.

"Aku masih ada urusan pulang sekolah nanti, kalian saja berdua yang pergi." Yixing mengembangkan senyum simpulnya, seperti biasa. Apapun yang membuat Junmyeon senang, akan dia lakukan. Walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak dia pikirkan.

"Baiklah." Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau repot-repot bersekolah disini kalau di Cina sana banyak sekolah bagus?"

Luhan yang sedang melihat-lihat sampul buku tersebut menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon. "Ayahku membangun perusahaan di Cina sementara ayah Kyungsoo mendirikan perusaahaan dinegara ini. Mereka berdua rekan kerja. Ayahku dan paman Do sedang membuat cabang perusaahan disini, jadi untuk tahun ini dan kedepan, aku akan disini bersama ayahku. Tetapi ternyata setelah aku pindah kesini, perusahaan ayahku yang di Beijing sedang mengalami krisis jadi untuk beberapa waktu dia akan disana. Dan, untuk alasan yang tidak logis Ayahku salah mendaftarkanku sekolah." Jelas Luhan. "Mungkin dia sudah terlalu pusing memikirkan kerjanya, maka dari itu sampai sekolahku saja dia tidak mengurusi dengan benar."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau hanya setahun disekolah ini." hibur Junmyeon.

"Tapi aku juga berencana akan menetap di Seoul, Aku menyukai negara ini." ujar Luhan. dia tidak bisa begitu saja pergi meninggalkan Sehun setelah kelulusannya dari sekolah ini. Entah kenapa, Sehun menjadi prioritas utamanya untuk menetap di Seoul. "Dan bagaimana denganmu Xing? Kau juga dari Cina, 'kan?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingi bersekolah disini, dan setelah kelulusan aku akan kembali ke Changsa."

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu padaku." Junmyeon tampak tidak terima dengan perkataan Yixing. "Kukira kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu disini."

"Rumahku disana, dan keluargaku semuanya ada disana. aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka."

Junmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya, pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan sering mengunjungimu di Changsa."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Junmyeon terkekeh seraya mengusak rambut hitam milik Yixing. Membuat pemuda berdimple manis itu agak tersipu. Jarang sekali Junmyeon menunjukan sikap manis seperti ini padanya, dan Yixing senang sekali ketika Junmyeon memperlakukannya dengan manis. Walaupun Junmyeon tidak ada maksud lain saat melakukannya, kecuali rasa sayang dan perhatian untuk teman dekat.

Junmyeon melihat kearah Luhan yang sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku yang baru saja Ia berikan. Pemuda manis itu nampaknya sangat menyukai buku-buku itu. saat itu pula, Junmyeon menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sekitar leher Luhan. ada beberapa bercak merah keunguan yang mengintip dari balik kerah seragamnya, dan Junmyeon tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa itu.

"Luhan, semalam kau dimana?" tanya Junmyeon tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari leher Luhan. semoga pemikiran buruknya hanyalah angan semata. Luhan tidak mungkin serendah itu.

"Aku dirumah."

"Kemarin malam?"

Kali ini Luhan mendongakan kepalanya, memandang Junmyeon dengan ragu. "Aku…di apartmen Sehun?" jawabnya ragu-ragu. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Raut Junmyeon mengeras saat itu juga, dan Luhan meneguk liurnya mendapat tatapan sedingin itu dari Junmyeon. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup. "Aku hanya berbicara padanya sebentar."

"Kau yakin hanya itu yang kau lakukan?" mata Junmyeon memicing tajam, membuat Luhan harus menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Te—tentu saja!"

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya. Mungkin dirinya yang terlalu paranoid. Luhan tidak mungkin melakukan itu, walau dia baru mengenal pemuda cantik itu—tetapi Junmyeon yakin Luhan bukanlah tipe seseorang yang mudah menyerahkan dirinya pada anak brengsek macam Sehun. tetapi entah kenapa, Junmyeon tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan Luhan sepenuhnya.

* * *

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon beringin besar yang tumbuh subur dibelakang sekolah. Dia diusir dari kelas, karna memaki balik guru fisika yang memang selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Song _seonsaengnim_ memanglah guru yang paling Sehun benci diantara guru lainnya. Bukan karna dia sangat _killer_ , tetapi sikap suka meremehkan murid-muridnya itu yang membuat Sehun muak. Si dungu, si tolol—itulah panggilannya ketika memanggil murid-murid didalam kelasnya. guru yang tidak punya moral seperti itu harusnya dimusnahkan saja dari bumi ini.

Retina hitam pekatnya memandang kearah gedung belakang sekolah. Setahun yang lalu, tempat itu dijadikan sebagai zona Masa Orientasi Siswa—mungkin lebih pantas disebut zona penyiksaan. Sehun yang kala itu baru beranjak tujuh belas tahun harus mengalami siksaan dari para _sunbae_ haus kekuasaan disini. Karakter Sehun memang sudah buruk sejak dia tinggal di Amerika selama beberapa bulan, tetapi disekolah ini jauh lebih buruk dari negeri Paman Sam sana. Kehancuran keluarga membuat dirinya benar-benar _hancur_ dan _sakit._

Disini tidak ada yang memanggil nama asli seseorang, melainkan dengan julukan yang kasar. _Bodoh, Keparat, Bajingan, Bangsat_ —bahkan nama binatang sekalipun terpakai disini.. Mereka ditampari satu persatu, dibentak, dan dimaki habis-habisan. Pihak sekolah tentu saja tidak mengetahuinya, tetapi jika ada siswa baru yang mengadu maka habislah riwayatnya. Dia tidak akan selamat jika masih bersekolah disini. Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. dia ketakutan, tentu saja. Dia berasal dari Keluarga baik-baik dan tidak pernah terlibat perkelahian, tetapi pada Masa Orientasi disini dirinya di _ajarkan_ berkelahi oleh para senior. Saat itu dirinya dan Kai yang dianggap sebagai siswa baru _jagoan_ —karna sikap acuh Sehun dan sikap berani Kai— menjadi bulan-bulanan para _sunbae_. Mereka tidak menyukai sikap pongah keduanya, disaat murid baru lain menundukan kepalanya tetapi tidak untuk Kai dan Sehun.

Sehun ditantang berduel dengan salah satu _sunbae_. Ditarik kedepan, dan dipukuli serta ditendang. Dia masih terdiam, tetapi saat diludahi, Sehun tidak bisa menerimanya. Ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk membalas, bara api didadanya membuat Sehun panas dan akhirnya meledak. Dia membalas pukulan _sunbae_ yang bernama Kwon Jiyoung itu dengan membabi buta. Mengundang reaksi terkejut dari senior yang lainnya. Bukan memukuli Sehun ramai-ramai, para senior itu mengangkat tangan Sehun keatas dan memproklamirkan jika dirinya berhak menjadi siswa yang dihormati disekolah ini. Dia masuk kedalam jajaran 'generasi baru' OX 86. Sehun tidak bangga disayang oleh para senior beringas itu. dia hanya melakukan perlawanan. Tidak lebih. Sehun tidak haus akan kekuasaan dan kehormatan.

Begitupula Chanyeol. saat itu, Chanyeol dicaci maki dan diejek habis-habisan ditengah lapangan sekolah karna selalu menundukan kepalanya dan selalu diam. Para _sunbae_ mengejeknya _si cupu_ , dan _si banci_. Tak jarang melemparkan beberapa telur kearah kepala Chanyeol. Sehun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan diam, dia belum mengenal Chanyeol saat itu. tetapi pada hari itu, Chanyeol membalas perlakuan para _sunbae_. Dia menyerang mereka dengan tangan kosong. Membalaskan dendamnya. Lapangan sekolah menjadi ricuh, Chanyeol yang sendirian harus melawan beberapa belas kakak kelas mereka. Dengan insting, Sehun membantunya, melawan para senior sialan itu.

" _Aku tak butuh bantuan yang didasari atas rasa kasihan."_ Ujar Chanyeol saat itu, dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Luka disana-disini menghiasi wajahnya yang dingin dan tak bersahabat. Sehun tahu dia bukan anak yang pengecut, dari segimanapun Chanyeol adalah orang yang pemberani dan sama-sama _hancur_ seperti dirinya.

" _Aku hanya tak mau diperbudak oleh mereka. Aku bukan membantumu, tetapi karna ingin menghabisi mereka."_ Sehun tersenyum kecil saat itu. sarat akan kesinisan.

Dan sejak saat itulah dirinya dan Chanyeol berteman. Pemuda tinggi itu mengenalkannya pada Baekhyun, dan Sehun mengenalkan Kai pada mereka. Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka berteman akrab dengan Chen sebagai orang terakhir bergabung dalam kelompok _EXruciates Ominous_ —EXO. Dan saat itupula Sehun merasa dirinya bukan 'dirinya' lagi—dia mengalami sebuah perubahan yang sangat besar. Kepribadiannya yang kasar dan dingin secara alami terbentuk dari segala kebusukan di sekolah ini. Disekolah ini berbagai macam anak sampah berkumpul. Rata-rata mereka semua berasal dari anak _broken home_ dan pembangkang. Ada anak pembunuh disini, Siswi pekerja seks komersial, Siswi hamil diluar nikah, Anak pecandu dan segala macam anak perusak bangsa ada disini. Sehun tidak memusingkan kenapa ayahnya menyekolahkannya disini. Perintah Ayahnya adalah sebuah perintah mutlak yang harus dipatuhi, dia begitu diktaktor. Tetapi sekeras apapun sikap Ayahnya, Sehun tetap menyayanginya. Oh Seunghyun adalah orangtua satu-satunya yang Ia miliki didunia ini, dia bukan Ayah terbaik didunia tetapi dia adalah Ayah yang sempurna untuk Sehun.

 _Pluk!_

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat bola kertas dilemparkan kearah dahinya. Sialan, siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?! Sehun meraih gumpalan kertas lusuh itu yang terjatuh diperutnya. Instingnya memerintah untuk membuka kertas itu, dan Sehun menemukan sederet kalimat menggemaskan dari sana.

' _ **Keparat! Kau membolos ya?'**_

Sehun melunak. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa yang menulis ini. Pemuda itu menegakan duduknya, dia melihat sosok manis yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah tertekuk. Helaian rambut coklat madunya berterbangan halus, menambah kesan manis pada Luhan.

Itulah _dia_.

Orang yang entah mempunyai keajaiban apa, sehingga membuat Sehun kembali menemukan dirinya yang dulu. Kembali memberikan warna terang pada hidup Sehun yang penuh kegelapan.

Sehun tetap memerhatikan Luhan yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah jengkel. Biar Sehun tebak, dia kesal pasti karna menemukan dirinya yang terduduk dibelakang sekolah ditengah jam pelajaran seperti ini.

"Aku diusir dari kelas, Lu." jawab Sehun, mengerti arti pandangan Luhan.

"Kau pasti membuat masalah dikelas."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Guru fisika itu meremehkanku dan mengataiku dungu. Jelas, aku tidak terima. Aku balas memakinya, dan dia mengusirku." Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Lalu aku keluar dengan senang hati."

Luhan mendesis sebal, dan itu mengundang senyuman geli dari Sehun. apa-apaan itu? mengapa jadi dia yang sebal?

"Guru-guru disini memang seperti itu, menyebalkan. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak suka guru-guru disini. Mereka tidak benar-benar mengajar, melainkan menghajar."

Sehun melongo mendengar jawaban Luhan. dia kira, Luhan akan sebal dengannya. Dan ternyata apa? pemuda semanis dia pun bisa berkata seperti itu. mencengangkan sekali.

"Kau juga salah, Sehun. memaki guru itu tidak baik, bagaimanapun juga seorang guru adalah sosok yang harus kita hormati—sebagai pelajar kita harus punya _attitude_."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, malas. "Dasar kau labil, disatu sisi kau menyalahkan guru tetapi disisi lain kau juga membelanya."

Luhan hanya tertawa manis, dan mengambil alih tempat kosong disisi kanan Sehun.

"Kau juga membolos?" tanya Sehun, tangannya dengan sigap meraih kepala Luhan dan menyandarkannya pada bahu tegapnya. Luhan tidak mengeluarkan protesannya, tetapi samar-samar Sehun melihat wajah Luhan merona.

"T—tidak, beberapa menit lagi jam istirahat tetapi Ahn _seonsaengnim_ sudah keluar lebih dulu sebelum bel. Jadi, aku kesini saja daripada didalam kelas." Jawab Luhan. dia ikut merilekskan tubuhnya pada batang besar pohon beringin dibelakangnya.

Hening beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara desauan angin dan samar-samar suara keributan dari dalam kelas. Sehun menikmati waktu ini dengan lamat-lamat, rasanya menyenangkan sekali jika sudah bersama Luhan. sementara Luhan sendiri tengah memperhatikan sekitar yang ditumbuhi berbagai pohon rindang dengan kepalanya yang nyaman bersandar dibahu tegap Sehun.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" pertanyaan Sehun memecahkan kesunyian yang nyaman itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Luhan, mengundang perubahan raut wajah Sehun. "Didunia ini tidak ada yang abadi, jadi suatu saat nanti jika bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu lebih dulu pasti kau yang akan meninggalkanku. Semua yang hidup didunia ini pasti akan mati, cepat atau lambat." Lanjutnya dengan taraf kepolosan yang semakin menyedihkan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, antara lega dan juga geli. "Aku tidak mau membahas masalah kematian, sayang."

Luhan masih berdebar kencang setiap kali Sehun memanggilnya 'sayang'. "Lalu?"

"Dari dalam hatimu sendiri, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat, lalu Sehun merasakan kepala Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak." Suara Luhan begitu pelan dan halus saat mengatakan itu. seolah-olah sangat menjaga perasaan Sehun. "Malah semakin lama aku yang takut kau akan meninggalkanku."

Sehun mengecup kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan ayam kecilku?"

"Sehun!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Ah, bayi rusa, kalau begitu?"

"Kau—Dasar serigala busuk!"

"Beraninya," Sehun memelototi Luhan yang sudah duduk tegak disampingnya. Pemuda manis itu tertawa, dan mengundang Sehun juga untuk tertawa.

Sehun bahagia? Ya, karna dia memiliki Luhan saat ini.

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun sangat membenci kantin saat jam istirahat. Dimana biasanya dia akan senang karna bebas dari ruang kelas yang panas, tetapi sepertinya hari ini kantin jauh lebih panas. Luhan menolak makan bersamanya, dan lebih memilih duduk bersebelahan dengan Junmyeon— _ **tepat**_ didepan Sehun. bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini, dia rasanya sebentar lagi akan meledak seperti bom. Memang tidak ada yang berlebihan dengan interaksi Luhan dan Kakaknya, mereka hanya sekedar makan seraya mengobrol sesekali tertawa bersama. Tetapi tetap saja, rasa panas itu seakan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun.

"Melihat wajahmu, aku jadi tidak berselera makan." Baekhyun membanting sumpitnya cukup kasar. "Oh Sehun, berhentilah mendelik seperti itu! Aku jadi tidak bisa makan!"

"Bukan kau yang kutatap, Baekhyun. Jika kau kira aku ini mengganggu selera makanmu, silahkan kau makan saja dilapangan sekolah sana." tukas Sehun.

Baekhyun merengut, dan Kai dengan sok perhatian menepuk-nepuk bahu kecilnya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Chen, dia mendekatkan diri pada Sehun. "Pukul saja Kakakmu itu karna sudah merebut kekasihmu. Habisi saja sekalian." Bisiknya penuh provokasi.

"Jongdae, kau jangan jadi provokator." Chanyeol memperingati dengan acuh.

Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataan Chen sedikitpun. Dia tahu jika teman-temannya memang sangat 'gemas' ingin sekali dirinya membalas perlakuan Junmyeon selama ini. Mereka selalu menyarankan agar sesekali Junmyeon diberi satu-dua pukulan, untuk membuktikan jika Sehun bukan adik yang lemah. Tetapi Sehun tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Biarkan saja semuanya mengalir seperti air, Sehun sudah mati rasa dengan semua sikap kasar Junmyeon kepadanya.

"Sehun, Sehun!" seorang siswa bertubuh kurus dari kelas yang sama dengan Sehun berlari cepat memasuki kantin dengan seruan-seruan panik. Mengundang perhatian seluruh orang yang sedang menikmati jam istirahat ini.

Sehun memandang Taehyung yang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal disertai beberapa peluh diwajahnya.

"Anak-anak Ares akan datang!" seru Taehyung.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening dan tegang. Sehun masih terdiam menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari Taehyung.

"Mereka mempercepat penyerangan. Aku melihatnya di perempatan jalan sana, mereka mengarah kesini. Ada dua bus! Dan mereka bersenjata!" Raut wajah pemuda sipit itu tampak gelisah. Tugasnya memang selalu memantau dijalanan untuk melihat apa ada penyerangan dari sekolah lain atau tidak. Karna perkelahian antar sekolah —tawuran— akan terjadi setiap sebulan sekali.

Wajah Baekhyun pias, rasa takut menjalari tubuhnya. "Sehun, bagaimana ini?" ini sungguh tak diduga, hari perayaan Ares High School masih dua hari lagi—dan mereka sudah ada didepan sekolah mereka untuk menyerang? Gila, apa yang ada diotak anak-anak AHS sampai berani-beraninya masuk ke kawasan mereka? Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan lagi, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Ini sangat tiba-tiba, mereka semua bisa hancur ditangan Ares.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, raut wajahnya tetap tenang. "Berkumpul dikelasku semuanya."

Dan seluruh siswa-siswa yang berada dikantin, yang memang selalu mengikuti tawuran antar pelajar, menuruti perintah Sehun. mereka semua keluar dari kantin, membuat tempat itu sangat sepi—hanya ada beberapa siswi serta Luhan dan teman-temannya.

"Junmyeon, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan, bingung. Dia dan Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tidak mengerti apa-apa disini.

"Tanda bahaya. Peperangan akan dimulai lagi, seperti tahun lalu." Jawab Junmyeon acuh, tampak sangat tak peduli. "Kita harus tetap berada didalam sekolah jika tidak mau celaka."

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Diluar keadaannya sangat tidak kondusif, seperti apa kata anak tadi—anak-anak dari sekolah lain sudah datang dan mereka bersenjata, sudah siap menyerang. Kau akan mati jika keluar." Kali ini Yixing yang menjawab.

Luhan mulai diselimuti perasaan gelisah. Oh tidak lagi. Jangan tawuran lagi, Luhan sudah pernah melihatnya dan terjebak ditengah-tengahnya saat pertama kali masuk kesekolah ini. Itu sangat mengerikan. Mata rusanya menerawang jauh keluar kantin.

Luhan mengkhawatirkan Sehun.

* * *

Anak-anak OX berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dengan senjata masing-masing. Kebanyakan dari mereka membawa pecahan botol, batu-batuan, belati, _gear_ motor yang dililitkan pada ikat pinggang, pukulan _baseball_ , dan masih banyak senjata berbahaya lainnya. Untung saja Kai menyimpan semua senjata mereka dibelakang gedung sekolah, membuat mereka tidak begitu _kelabakan_ menghadapi Ares. Mereka berjalan layaknya para bandit yang siap terjun ke medan perang. Peringatan dari beberapa Satpam penjaga sekolah pun tidak dipedulikan. Para guru tidak tahu-menahu karna mereka semua sedang mengadakan rapat diruang guru, dan siswi-siswi enggan memberi tahu, mereka sibuk dengan urusan perempuannya masing-masing.

Beberapa kedai dan toko dipinggir jalan dekat sekolah menutup toko mereka. Tidak mau terlibat dan terkena masalah apapun dari anak sekolah ini. Terakhir kali mereka tawuran, beberapa pemilik kedai harus merelakan kedainya hancur terkena batu-batuan yang dilemparkan oleh mereka.

"Dasar anak-anak tidak ingat orangtua." Seorang bibi pemilik kedai menyeletuk dengan kesal.

Sehun menoleh kearahnya, dan bibi itu buru-buru berjalan masuk kedalam kedainya, ketakutan. mereka tentu saja ingat orangtua, tetapi orangtuanya yang tidak ingat pada mereka.

Sehun melihat kearah pasukannya, dan jumlah mereka cukup banyak. Ada sekitar limapuluh anak yang ikut, sementara sepuluh anak sudah berjalan lebih dulu—mengintai anak-anak AHS yang menunggu mereka diperempatan jalan. Kelompok mereka dibagi dua, _attacke_ r dan _defender_.

Sehun tidak sengaja melihat kearah sekolah, dan dia menemukan Luhan berdiri diatap sekolah, memandangnya. Dari jarak seperti ini, Sehun masih bisa melihat kekasihnya diatas sana. Sehun tahu, Luhan pasti tidak menyukai ini. Dia akan sangat marah nantinya. Tetapi ini sudah mendarah-daging didiri Sehun, jika dia tidak melawan maka semuanya akan hancur. Anak-anak AHS itu harus diberi pelajaran, mereka akan merasa menang jika Sehun dan teman-temannya tidak ikut dalam perkelahian ini. Dan pemuda dingin itu tidak akan membiarkan mereka menjadi pemenang. Sampai kapanpun.

"Kai," Sehun melihat Kai disebelahnya sedang 'memakai' sesuatu.

Kai buru-buru mengantongi barangnya itu. "Ini yang terakhir, Sehun. Aku berjanji."

"Aku tidak yakin pada janjimu." Sehun berdesis tajam. Dia sudah berjanji pada Ayah Kai untuk mengawasi anaknya itu ketika Kai mulai mengonsumsi _obat-obatan_ lagi. Kai dilarang keras oleh Ayahnya untuk mengonsumsi barang itu lagi, yang hampir membuatnya OD —Overdosis— seperti setahun yang lalu.

"Aku bersumpah, ini terakhir kali. Hanya untuk nyali _booster_. Jangan katakan pada Ayahku!" ucap Kai. Dia perlu obat ini untuk meningkatkan keberaniannya. Penyerangan ini sangat tiba-tiba, dan Kai belum mempersiapkan apa-apa.

"Aku mengawasimu." Sehun menunjuk kearah hidung Kai, membuat pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu memutar bola-matanya malas.

* * *

Tepat diperempatan jalan, Sehun melihat sekumpulan anak-anak AHS sudah berdiri didepan mereka dengan jarak kurang lebih dua meter. Mereka mengenakan almamater sialan kebanggaan mereka, warna kuning-hitam. Sehun mencibir, cerah sekali—seperti anak-anak TK. Mereka banyak, dan bersenjata lengkap. Sepertinya mereka memang sudah mempersiapkan penyerangan ini dari lama. Sehun melihat Hanbin dan Mino berdiri paling didepan diantara kelompoknya. Menyeringai remeh kearahnya.

"Ares Keparat! Mati kalian hari ini!" Teriak sebuah suara dari dekat Sehun. dia mengenalinya sebagai suara Namjoon, siswa dari kelas XI-4. Dia sangat jago dalam penyerangan, attacker.

"Yang takut atau mau pipis dahulu, silahkan balik kedalam sekolah, brengsek! Besok pakai rok kesekolah! Sialan!" teriak Chanyeol. "Kita hanya butuh lelaki pemberani!"

Tidak ada satupun anak yang memundurkan langkah mereka, tidak mau harga diri sebagai lelaki hancur karna masalah ini. Rupanya teriakan Chanyeol menambah keberanian mereka untuk menyerang anak sekolah lain.

Pelajar dari sekolah Ares mulai berteriak-teriak, mengejek anak-anak OX dan melontarkan kata-kata kotor. Mereka mengacungkan senjata-senjata mereka dengan mata menyalang tajam, siap menerkam.

"OX 86 Sialan! Kumpulan pengecut!"

Dan batu-batuan itu mulai berterbangan disekitar, seiring kedua kelompok pelajar dari sekolah yang berbeda saling berlari, maju kelawan masing-masing. Kendaraan yang hendak berlewatan memilih putar-balik, tidak mau terkena serangan dari mereka.

Keadaan mulai tidak terkendali, suasana benar-benar mencekam dan penuh ketegangan saat kedua kelompok itu saling menyerang, melemparkan apapun yang ada digenggaman tangan mereka. Batu dan pecahan kaca berterbangan diudara, siap menghajar tubuh siapapun. Begitupula belitan _gear_ pada ikat pinggang yang berputar-putar, siap menggores kepala siapa saja.

Kedua sekolah ini memang dari dulu sudah bermusuhan dan bersaingan. Entah apa penyebab awalnya, yang pasti saat mereka bertemu akan terjadi lemparan ejekan dan lemparan senjata. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada alumni kedua sekolah ini yang mereka lakukan dulu hingga menyebabkan peperangan sampai sekarang. yang pasti mereka harus saling melawan dan menjadi pemenang dengan cara seperti ini. Sangat ironis, karna tawuran ini tidak pernah benar-benar bisa dihentikan oleh pihak pemerhati pendidikan maupun pihak kepolisian.

"Brengsek, maju kalian!"

"Hajar, bangsat!"

"Pengecut!"

"Ares sampah! Musnah kalian!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu berbaur menjadi satu dengan suara klakson-klakson kendaraan yang menyalak marah. Memberi kode untuk berhenti. Tetapi mereka tidak mempedulikan kemarahan umum. Memangnya masyarakat selama ini peduli pada mereka?

Suasana semakin menegangkan saat salah satu pelajar Ares terkena serangan Kai hingga tersungkur dijalan dengan darah yang muncrat dari lehernya. Kai mengayunkan belatinya tadi. leher anak itu menganga seiring bibirnya yang ikut menganga—mengerang panjang, begitu kesakitan. Pemuda yang sangat malang, sakit dan perih yang tak bisa dibayangkan. Sehun tahu, Kai memang pemuda yang sangat ganas dan tidak main-main jika menyerang. Sebagian anak OX yang melihat bersorak heboh, seolah-olah menyatakan awal dari kekalahan Ares High School.

Dan teriakan memilukan kembali terdengar saat _gear_ yang diputar oleh Chanyeol mengenai kepala pelajar Ares hingga jalan aspal kini dipenuhi oleh genangan darah. Hal itu membuat nyali para anak Ares mulai mengecil, dan berfikir untuk mundur. Teriakan-teriakan masih terdengar ramai, dan juga suara serangan-serangan yang mencekam. Kata-kata kotor masih keluar dari bibir mereka, menandakan jika perkelahian ini belum selesai.

Semakin lama korban semakin banyak yang berjatuhan, membuat Baekhyun yang masih berdiri ditengah-tengah tawuran tersebut memundurkan langkahnya. Sekolahnya memang menunjukan kemenangan, tetapi jalan aspal yang dihiasi genangan darah membuat wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi. Keberaniannya yang semula membara, mulai meredup. Chanyeol tidak ada disampingnya—biasa pemuda itu selalu ada disampingnya, menjaganya. Karna Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu pintar dalam perkelahian seperti ini. Sekarang Baekhyun mulai gelisah dan ketakutan.

Pemuda manis itu melirik kesana-kemari. Sehun masih terlibat perkelahian dengan Hanbin dan Mino, sementara Kai masih menyerang membabi-buta keseluruh anak AHS, Chanyeol tidak terlihat, sementara Chen sedang melakukan perlawanan dengan dahi berdarah. Genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada belatinya mulai gemetar. Dia ingin kembali kesekolah.

Disaat Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya, punggungnya menabrak para pelajar Ares yang berada dibelakangnya. Mereka menyeringai tajam, dan Baekhyun mulai panik. Dia terperangkap diantara lima anak-anak Ares. Sial, tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Kekasih Park Chanyeol." desis siswa yang diketahui bernama Kim Jiwon atau kerap dipanggil Bobby. "Wow, mangsa yang sangat bagus."

"Sebagai ganti karna si brengsek Park itu sudah menewaskan Chanwoo, kita akan membalaskan padamu." Junhoe ikut menyeringai dengan pukulan _baseball_ ditangannya. Keempat lainnya memandang Baekhyun dengan buas, seolah-olah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

Saat Baekhyun hendak menyerang mereka, dia harus tersungkur diatas jalan aspal yang panas karna pukulan membabi-buta didadanya. Hujanan pukulan tak bisa dihindari Baekhyun, dia kalah jumlah. Pukulan _baseball_ milik Junhoe menghantam punggungnya berkali-kali membuat pemuda mungil itu berteriak kesakitan. Para anak-anak Ares seperti kesetanan melihat Baekhyun mulai bangkit. Mereka kembali menghajar pemuda manis itu tanpa ampun.

Bobby mendaratkan sebuah batu kekepala Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan seraya memegangi kepalanya yang mengucurkan darah. Matanya mulai mengabur karna tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, dia sangat pusing dan kesakitan. Baekhyun sangat berharap Chanyeol atau siapapun datang menolongnya. Taehyun mendaratkan pecahan botol ke bahunya, membuat luka bertambah dikulit Baekhyun. Ini sangat menyakitkan, Baekhyun belum pernah menerima serangan seperti ini.

"Chan— _AAAAKKH_!"

Baekhyun mengerang panjang merasakan ada sesuatu menghantam kaki kirinya. Tubuh bagian sana terasa kebas, dan dia tidak bisa lagi menahan semua serangan ini. Pandangannya menggelap, dan sebelum Ia benar-benar menutup mata, dia melihat Junhoe dan Bobby berlari masuk kedalam sekolahnya.

* * *

"Junmyeon," Luhan memandang Junmyeon yang berdiri disampingnya dengan gelisah. "Tolong, lakukan sesuatu." Dia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, berharap Junmyeon bisa menghentikan tawuran dibawah sana. Luhan bisa melihat korban mulai berjatuhan, dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku akan menghubungi polisi." Ujar Junmyeon, memandang Luhan dengan penuh perhatian. Memberinya ketenangan. Walau Junmyeon tidak tahu apa yang begitu dikhawatirkan Luhan.

"Polisi?" ulang Luhan. "Mereka semua bisa ditangkap!"

"Biarkan saja. Mereka hanya akan ditahan dua hari dan selama itu mereka diberikan pelajaran dan pengarahan agar tidak lagi melakukan hal bodoh ini." Junmyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi kepolisian. Mereka tidak akan berhenti jika polisi belum turun tangan.

"Yixing dimana?" tanya Luhan. dia tidak melihat Yixing sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Han." Jawab Junmyeon, dia terlihat sama khawatirnya seperti Luhan tetapi raut wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, melihat kembali tawuran dibawah sana. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada Sehun. perkelahian disana sangatlah mengerikan. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya saat serangan-serangan itu mengenai dirinya. Luhan akan memarahi Sehun, jika anak itu terluka nanti.

" _Hyung_ , aku kekelas dulu. Tasku ada disana." ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan memandangnya, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, jangan mendekati gerbang dan lapangan sekolah. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju kekelasnya. Pemuda mungil itu menelusuri lorong sekolah yang sangat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai. Entah kenapa ada rasa khawatir terselip dihatinya melihat perkelahian diluar sana. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang dia khawatirkan, tetapi rasa gelisah itu muncul begitu saja.

Kyungsoo melihat ada dua orang siswa dengan almamater lain sedang menulis sesuatu didinding koridor menggunakan pylox. Siapa mereka? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan disini?

Salah satu diantara siswa itu menoleh kearahnya, dan Kyungsoo mulai merasakan firasat buruk dengan pandangannya.

Sial, Kyungsoo baru ingat jika mereka adalah pelajar dari sekolah lain yang sedang terlibat tawuran dengan sekolahnya. Almamater kuning-hitam itu sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh pelajar dari musuh sekolah ini.

"Jiwon, bukankah itu Do Kyungsoo?!"

Kyungsoo menegang ditempatnya. Kenapa mereka mengenalnya?

Siswa yang satunya ikut memandang kearahnya. Dan mereka berdua menyeringai.

"Brengsek, ini keberuntungan kita!" seru Bobby. Junhoe mengangguk, dan keduanya mulai berjalan kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dengan segera, dan mulai berlari menghindari dua siswa yang tak dikenalnya itu. Kyungsoo berharap Luhan menolongnya saat ini.

* * *

Anak-anak Ares mulai mundur saat suara sirine polisi terdengar. Mereka mengendurkan serangan dan mundur, sebagian anak Ares membawa temannya yang sudah bersimbah darah. Kepuasan tercetak jelas diwajah anak-anak OX 86, mereka berhasil mengalahkan Ares yang sudah berani-beraninya mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

Sehun melepaskan tongkat _baseball_ nya dan tersenyum puas dengan beberapa luka diwajah rupawannnya. Begitupula dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang masih menyoraki anak Ares dengan ejekan-ejekan menyakitkan.

" _Loser!_ "

"Pecundang!"

"Jangan pernah injakan kaki kalian lagi disini, sialan! _Loser!_ Payah!"

Chen menepuk bahu Sehun, "Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum polisi sampai."

"C—chanyeol.." seorang siswa menghampiri Chanyeol dengan raut wajah pucat pasi. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"B-baekhyun.." siswa itu menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda mungil yang sudah tergeletak mengenaskan dengan simbahan darah disekujur tubuhnya.

Waktu terasa berhenti untuk Chanyeol. pecahan botol minuman keras ditangannya terlepas. Dengan secepat kilat, dia menghampiri Baekhyun. Begitu pula yang lainnya, yang mulai mengerubungi pemuda manis itu.

Chanyeol berjongkok disebelah tubuh Baekhyun. Matanya memandang sosok itu dengan tidak percaya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan, luka-luka memenuhi kulit putihnya dan warna darah yang begitu cerah sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Chanyeol segera meraih kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan bergetar.

"Baek—tidak, bangun! Baekhyun!" suara Chanyeol terdengar parau. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi itu, Chanyeol bisa melihat airmata disudut mata Baekhyun—dia pasti sangat kesakitan hingga menangis. Baekhyun tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, jika tidak benar-benar kesakitan.

Chanyeol benar-benar panik, dia terus menggumamkan nama Baekhyun berkali-kali. Telapak tangannya sudah penuh dengan darah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini.

Sementara Sehun dan yang lainnya hanya menatapi dengan khawatir. Mereka sama paniknya dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kumohon.." airmata mengalir begitu saja di pipi Chanyeol. dia menangis. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menangis. Membuat anak-anak OX lainnya melihat sisi lain dari pemuda dingin itu.

"Ares brengsek! Sampah! Aku akan membunuh mereka semua, sialan! Aku berjanji." Geram Chanyeol, kilatan matanya sangat sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan hal itu. airmata masih menggenangi matanya, wajahnya memerah—memendam amarah yang begitu besar menggerogoti dadanya.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kita harus cepat membawanya ke Rumah Sakit." Ujar Sehun. "Jangan menunda waktu."

Saat suara sirine semakin dekat dengan teriakan para polisi, mereka semua mulai berlari kabur. Chanyeol segera menggendong tubuh lemah Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi. Sehun yang ikut berlari, tak sengaja melihat Junhoe keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Anak itu masuk kedalam mobil hitam, yang diyakini didalamnya ada teman-temannya.

Apa yang dia lakukan didalam sekolahnya? Sehun mulai gelisah memikirkan Luhan yang memang berada didalam sekolah. Sial. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasih manisnya.

* * *

 **Tobecontinued—**

* * *

 **a/n :**

katanya ada kesamaan bagian NC kemarin.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaafkan—mungkin ada yang bilang saya sedang mengelak atau membela diri, tapi yang kemarin itu memang benar-benar **pure** tanpa disengaja. Terserah mau percaya atau engga. Dan lagi— **saya tidak** **stuck saat mengerjakan chapter 12** , terbukti dari saya fastupdate kan? Kalau saya stuck, FF ini saya akan telantarkan berminggu-minggu seperti waktu itu(dan saat ini,pfft :v). jujur aja, rasanya menyakitkan dibilang mencuri inspirasi orang lain. Ibaratnya sih kayak penjual yang dapet banyak keuntungan, terus dituduh uang keuntungannya hasil curian. _Sakit ngga?_ Kalau ada yang mau kecewa sama saya karna ada kesamaan cerita, yaudah gapapa—silahkan kecewa. Berhenti membaca dari sini juga ngga apa-apa. saya hanya menerima orang yang **MAU** membaca aja kok :D **Apa keseluruhan cerita saya selama ini sama dengan karya orang lain? Enggak kan? Lalu, apa saya termasuk plagiat? Jika kalian menganggap saya plagiat, tolong berhenti membaca FF saya dari sekarang. saya hanya butuh pembaca yang percaya dengan saya :)**

Saya lebih memperhatikan 100 orang yang suka dengan cerita ini daripada satu-dua orang yang gak suka. **Lagipula DLDR tertulis jelas di peringatan, jika kalian masih bisa membaca.**

Just remember, ini bukan unek-unek! Ini 'hanya' sekedar memberi tahu dan **mengingatkan**.

* * *

Maaf kalo telat update. Udah masuk sekolah. Taulah tugas pelajar—eaa xDD dan buat kasus 'mengambil siswa dari sekolah lain sebagai tumbal' itu emang ada di daerah gue. Beneran terjadi. Kalo ada ulangtahun sekolah lain, pasti ngambil anak dari sekolah musuhnya buat dijadiin 'tumbal' perayaan ulangtahun. Disiksa, terus dibunuh. Gue ngga mau nyebut sekolahnya, pokoknya ada di Jakarta.

oh iya, yang mau liat vidfict 'not perfect' liat aja diakun fb gue. baru semalem gue upload, link fb ada di bio :D

 **Yaudah deh, bacot banget ini. Semoga chapter depan fastupdate yaaa! Thanks yg udah review, fav, follow—Ailafyuuu /tebar hati/**

 **[17/01/2016, Anggara Dobby]**


	14. Chapter 14

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 _ **An Hun-Han Fanfiction;**_

 **NOT PERFECT**

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 **.**

 **Warn:** YAOI. Slash. Shounen-ai. AU. Typo(s). Boring! **DLDR; Don't Like Don't Read; Tidak suka, tidak usah membaca. Easy, right?;)**

* * *

 **Seoul Hospital, 18:05 PM.**

Hampir dua jam sudah berlalu dengan begitu lamban, Chanyeol masih membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat, tangannya terkepal erat hingga urat-urat tercetak jelas disana. Dia terduduk didepan ruang ICU dengan pandangan mata kosong, Seolah-olah lewat pandangan matanya nyawanya juga ikut mengawang disana. sangat kosong. Masih terlihat jelas dimatanya saat Baekhyun terbaring diatas ranjang roda dan didorong oleh beberapa perawat. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah. Decitan roda yang memekakan seolah-olah mengejek Chanyeol.

' _Baekhyun sekarat karnamu, bodoh! Baekhyun-_ _ **mu**_ _!'_

Goresan-goresan dikulitnya karna kelalaian Chanyeol yang tidak menjaganya dengan baik. Darah yang membanjiri tubuh Baekhyun karna kebodohannya yang membiarkan pemuda yang disayanginya itu ikut dalam perkelahian. Kesakitan yang mendera tubuh Baekhyun adalah kesalahannya yang tidak memperkirakan kecelakaan ini terjadi.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun didalam sana. Dokter hanya mengatakan jika kondisi tubuh Baekhyun tidak memungkinkan akan pulih dalam waktu cepat. Chanyeol tidak bisa berfikir jernih, dia hanya bisa berharap Baekhyun- _nya_ segera sadar.

"Aku akan membunuh satu per-satu bajingan-bajingan itu!" Chanyeol menggeram, dia berdiri dari duduknya tetapi segera ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Duduklah." Sehun menyentuh bahu Chanyeol, menyuruhnya duduk kembali. "Masih banyak waktu untuk membalaskan perbuatan mereka. Tetapi saat ini Baekhyun sedang kritis, kau mau meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

Chanyeol mencengkeram rambutnya, gusar. "Ini semua salahku! Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Baekhyun sedang kritis didalam sana, dan apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" tercetak jelas sekali jika pemuda tinggi itu benar-benar gelisah dan panik.

Kai dan Chen masih terdiam dan duduk agak berjauhan dengan Chanyeol. seperti tidak berniat sekali menenangkan temannya itu. mereka melihat beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang roda didepan mereka. Itu adalah roda yang ketiga—dan semuanya yang terbaring diatasnya adalah siswa dari sekolahnya. Mereka tewas, yang masih ada harapan hanyalah Baekhyun. Kai berharap Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Karna tawuran ini banyak yang mati sia-sia, membuat Kai bertanya-tanya dalam hati; _mengapa perkelahian berujung maut ini menjadi hobby-nya?_ _Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia capai dihidupnya? Kenapa kesehariannya selalu bersangkutan dengan hal-hal yang buruk?_

"Aku baru merasa menyesal sekarang." gumamnya.

Chen hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali terdiam seraya memandang lantai putih dibawah kakinya. Luka didahinya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja, Baekhyun lebih mengalami kesakitan dari pada dirinya.

Sementara itu Sehun masih terlihat gusar diatas bangkunya. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan. bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya itu? jujur saja, melihat Junhoe keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya membuat Sehun tidak bisa tenang. Apa yang di lakukan bocah itu disana? jika dia sampai menyentuh Luhan sedikit, Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya hidup.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun segera menoleh dengan cepat mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya itu. dia segera berdiri saat melihat sosok yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya datang, berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik sekaligus khawatir. Luhan datang disaat Sehun memikirkannya.

"Sehun," Luhan sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Dia masih memakai seragam sekolah dengan lengkap.

Sehun segera menangkup wajah manis itu dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir. Hidung Luhan memerah, dan matanya terlihat sembab. Sehun yakin dia habis menangis, pemikiran itu membuatnya bertambah gusar. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada Luhan- _nya_?

Luhan mengangguk, dan dengan segera dia memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun. Sehun mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, mengusap kepala Luhan dengan penuh sayang.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar bisikan penuh kekhawatiran itu. dadanya menghangat, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain dikhawatirkan oleh orang yang kau sayangi.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku." ujar Sehun. "Melihatmu baik-baik saja, sudah cukup membuatku bernafas lega."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, dan saat itu pula Sehun melihat mata rusa itu sudah basah. Dia menangis.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Sehun segera mengelus pipi Luhan dan memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kyungsoo menghilang, Sehun."

Dan Kai segera menoleh kearah Luhan dengan cepat. Bibirnya masih bungkam, tetapi pandangannya sangat terbaca jika Ia terkejut dan penuh keingintahuan.

Luhan bergerak panik, "Sudah hampir dua jam aku mencarinya disekitar sekolah, tetapi aku tidak menemukannya. Paman Kim bilang, Kyungsoo juga tidak ada dirumah. Aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana, aku benar-benar panik." Pemuda manis itu mengusap kasar airmatanya yang sudah mengalir menuju pipinya. "Sehun, kau mau membantuku 'kan?"

"Jangan meminta padaku, aku pasti akan membantumu tanpa kau minta." Sehun menghapus jejak airmata itu, "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

"Aku akan mencarinya, kau tunggulah disini." ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk patuh.

Kai tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku yang akan mencarinya." Wajahnya tampak mengeras, dan pemuda itu segera berjalan tergesa-gesa tanpa menoleh kearah siapapun.

"Lihat, bala bantuanmu banyak disini, Luhan." sahut Chen dengan senyuman miring. "Aku ikut denganmu, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk pada Chen. Dia beralih pada sosok manis Luhan yang masih memandangnya. Sehun sangat menyukai wajah itu, dia ingin sekali kembali mengecupi wajah itu tetapi saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menghujani wajah manis Luhan dengan kecupan.

"Duduklah disini, jangan kemana-mana. Dan jangan mengganggu Chanyeol, dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Kau akan mendapat masalah jika membuatnya marah." Bisik Sehun, memperingati Luhan seperti seorang Kakak yang mendikte adik kecilnya. Dia sangat tahu kebiasaan buruk Luhan, anak itu mana bisa diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Luhan pasti akan mengganggu seseorang didekatnya, dan Chanyeol bukanlah objek yang tepat untuk diganggu.

Luhan tersenyum kekanakan. "Jika aku mendapat masalah, kau pasti akan membantuku untuk menyelesaikannya."

Sehun mendengus malas. "Kau ini!"

Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Aku akan memberimu hadiah jika kau menemukan Kyungsoo secepatnya."

"Aku harap itu hadiah yang bagus." Sehun tersenyum miring untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum dirinya benar-benar beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Luhan melirik kecil kearah Chanyeol. pemuda itu masih memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong dan dingin. Luhan menghela nafasnya halus. "Dia sepertinya lebih menyeramkan dari Sehun." gumamnya.

* * *

"Kau tahu dimana kau akan mencari si burung hantu itu?" tanya Sehun pada Kai yang masih fokus menyetir mobil. Dia biarkan temannya itu yang turun tangan untuk masalah ini. Kai mungkin lebih berhak dari dirinya, karna Sehun sudah bisa menangkap titik-titik rasa suka Kai kepada Kyungsoo. dia pasti khawatir sekali saat mendengar perkataan Luhan tadi.

Melihat keterdiaman Kai, Sehun segera mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Aku melihat Junhoe keluar dari sekolah kita saat perkelahian selesai. Aku yakin anak itu membawa Kyungsoo."

"Untuk apa dia membawa Kyungsoo?" tanya Chen. "Tidak mungkin untuk… _boneka_ perayaan ulangtahun sekolah mereka 'kan?"

Kai mengerem mendadak, membuat tubuh Sehun dan Chen menjorok kedepan. Sehun terdengar mengumpat dari kursi belakang.

Kai mencengkeram erat kemudi mobilnya dengan geram. "Apakah tujuan kita saat ini _basecamp_ si keparat Hanbin?"

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo disana." ujar Chen. Dia hanya ikut-ikut saja dalam pencarian ini, karna Ia merasa bosan didalam Rumah Sakit. Lagipula Kyungsoo adalah teman sebangkunya —yang selalu memberikan contekan dengan sangat terpaksa kepadanya— maka dari itu Chen juga harus menemukannya. Agar nilai-nilai tugasnya terselamatkan.

Kai segera menjalankan mesin mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia tahu ini bukan urusannya sama sekali. Memangnya siapa Kyungsoo? dia hanyalah siswa baru yang sering membuatnya meradang marah—tetapi dengan anehnya saat ini, dirinya dibuat panik hanya karna Kyungsoo menghilang. Lucu sekali, Kai bahkan tidak sampai kepikiran untuk menolong si mata bulat menyebalkan itu. Kai merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Untuk beberapa waktu terakhir, baru kali ini lagi Kai merasa sangat khawatir, geram, sekaligus panik dalam waktu bersamaan.

Seharusnya dia biarkan saja Sehun yang mencari Kyungsoo sendirian. Dan dirinya duduk bersantai dan menemani Chanyeol yang sedang terpuruk. Tetapi kenyataannya, Kai merasa ini suatu keharusan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Luhan hanya bisa berdiam diri di ambang pintu ruang rawat, memandangi Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan seseorang yang terbaring diatas ranjang rawat dengan berbagai alat kedokteran menempeli tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengecup tangan pemuda itu seraya tertunduk lesu. Tampak sangat sedih sekali. Luhan agak iba melihatnya. beberapa menit yang lalu seorang dokter memperbolehkan mereka untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun setelah mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang membuat bahu Chanyeol melemas.

Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Baekhyun belum bisa sadarkan diri. luka-luka ditubuhnya cukup parah, membuat kondisi tubuhnya melemah drastis. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Baekhyun mengalami patah tulang pada bagian kaki kanannya, mengakibatkan tulang pada kakinya mengalami kerusakan. Dokter mengira-ngira jika kaki Baekhyun telah terpukul dengan benda keras, bisa kayu balok, bisa juga sebuah batu besar. untungnya Chanyeol membawanya ke Rumah Sakit dengan cepat, jika tidak, mungkin Baekhyun dan kaki kanannya tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Luhan bisa melihat setitik harapan diwajah Chanyeol. Dia terlihat senang melihat Baekhyun bisa bertahan, walau raut wajahnya lebih didominan oleh keputus-asaan.

Luhan berjalan ragu-ragu menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia melihat pemuda mungil yang terbaring diatas ranjang rawat dengan banyak perban ditubuhnya—terutama pada bagian kaki kanannya, yang tertutupi oleh selimut biru pucat khas Rumah Sakit. Luhan meringis kecil, tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya yang berada diposisi Baekhyun saat ini. Inilah mengapa Luhan sangat membenci kekerasan, karna dampaknya akan sangat mengerikan seperti ini.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya diseberang Chanyeol, tepatnya di sisi kanan Baekhyun. Keheningan seperti ini membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun menyuruhnya agar tetap disini dan menunggunya kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Baek." suara berat Chanyeol satu-satunya pemecah keheningan. "Aku tidak ada disampingmu saat kau merasa ketakutan."

Chanyeol memandangi wajah pucat Baekhyun dengan sedih. "Jangan hukum aku seperti ini. sadarlah…aku membutuhkanmu." Airmatanya kembali mengalir, tetapi Chanyeol membiarkannya begitu saja. Walau ada Luhan didepannya sekalian. Chanyeol hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaan yang sebenarnya dengan cara manusiawi, bukan dengan kemarahan yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya ya?" Luhan membuka suara.

"Dia teman baikku." Chanyeol menjawab dingin, tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Tidak, kau menyayanginya bukan sebagai teman baikmu. Tetapi kau memang benar-benar menyayanginya sebagai seseorang yang berarti bagimu." ucap Luhan dengan keyakinannya.

Chanyeol mendongakan wajahnya, menatap wajah Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Cara memandangmu, dan cara kau menggenggam tangannya. Sangat kentara jika kau benar-benar menyayanginya."

"Apa sangat terlihat?"

"Tentu saja." Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Aku memang mencintainya, tetapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Aku tahu Baekhyun menungguku untuk menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku, tetapi aku terus membiarkannya menunggu tanpa ada kepastian dariku." Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol, tanpa menyadari siapa yang sedang diajak bicara olehnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada teman-temannya, tetapi entah kenapa, Luhan sepertinya orang yang sangat pas untuk mendengarkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun. Aku terlalu buruk. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya bersama orang lain."

"Kau egois." ucap Luhan dengan spontan. "Juga bodoh," lanjutnya dengan berani.

Chanyeol memandangnya tajam. Berani sekali anak ini mengatainya bodoh dengan begitu tanpa dosanya. Chanyeol jadi menyesal telah bercerita pada Luhan jika pada akhirnya dia akan dikatai bodoh seperti ini. Sialan sekali.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun menunggumu, tetapi kau tetap membiarkannya menunggu. Kau mencintainya, tetapi kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Menyebalkan sekali." Komentar Luhan memandang Chanyeol dengan sebal. lihat, emosi kekanakannya mulai muncul lagi. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka Luhan akan terus mengoceh dan menyulut emosi seseorang.

"Kau—"

"Kau membuat Baekhyun menderita karnamu. Jika kau merasa dirimu tidak pantas dan terlalu buruk, maka perbaikilah dirimu! Buatlah dirimu pantas untuk Baekhyun. Sikap egoismu itu pasti membuat Baekhyun merasa jenuh."

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya yang hendak menyembur Luhan dengan kemarahannya. Rasa kesalnya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Perkataan Luhan barusan membuatnya terdiam.

"Chanyeol, bayangkan jika Baekhyun meninggalkanmu tetapi kau tidak sempat mengutarakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol semakin terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apapun. mengapa semua perkataan Luhan membuatnya merasa ditampar dengan sebuah kesadaran? Kesadaran jika selama ini dirinya memang sangat bodoh dan berfikiran pendek. Dia hanya sibuk memperburuk diri sendiri, tanpa mau memandang kearah Baekhyun yang selalu menunggunya, mengharapkannya mengatakan kalimat _'Aku menyayangimu.'_ Keluar dari bibirnya.

Perkataan Luhan tidak salah, dia sepenuhnya benar.

Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar memberikan Baekhyun sebuah afeksi. Mereka memang berciuman, berpelukan—bahkan sampai bercinta, tetapi tidak pernah ada kata 'cinta' terucap dari bibir Chanyeol. hanya Baekhyun yang selalu mengatakan kata-kata sayang. Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat brengsek dan kurang-ajar.

"Kau menyadarkanku. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Sehun sampai bisa tergila-gila padamu." Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya.

Wajah Luhan memerah tipis. "Sehun tidak sampai seperti itu padaku."

"Tapi kenyataannya, kau berhasil membuat sesosok monster mengerikan berubah menjadi manusia biasa."

"Sehun-ku bukan monster!" protes Luhan.

Chanyeol tertawa, kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari beberapa saat yang lalu. "Woah, kau bahkan memanggilnya ' _Sehun-ku'_. Luhan, apa kau sangat mencintai monster itu?"

"Sudah kukatakan Sehun bukan monster!"

Chanyeol semakin tergelak. Ini menyenangkan sekali, mengejek Luhan seolah-olah kembali membuatnya bersemangat. Chanyeol yakin, jika Baekhyun sadar maka pemuda mungil itu juga akan mengejek Luhan habis-habisan. Baekhyun itu sangat senang saat mendengar Sehun memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan.

"Chanyeol, berhentilah tertawa atau aku akan menendangmu." Ancam Luhan.

"Seperti kau bisa saja menendangku." Chanyeol tersenyum remeh kearah Luhan.

"Jangan pernah remehkan aku!" Luhan menunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak akan meremehkan kekasih Oh Sehun. kau adalah orang terhebat yang pernah kutemui, karna telah berhasil menaklukan sosok monster yang—"

"Chanyeol!"

"Hahahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan berhenti menggodamu." Ucap Chanyeol disela-sela gelak tawanya. "Omong-omong, terimakasih banyak Luhan. kau sudah membuatku tertawa, dan sudah menyadarkanku. Aku akan mengutarakan perasanku pada si manis ini, jika dia sudah bangun nanti." Chanyeol mengais helai poni Baekhyun dengan senyuman simpul. Berharap agar pemuda itu segera sadar dan kembali menemaninya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Ya, sama-sama. Kau harus berbahagia dengan Baekhyun-mu."

* * *

Bau minuman beralkohol dan asap yang menyengat memenuhi sebuah ruang luas yang lebih pantas disebut gudang tersebut. Suara tawa bar-bar pemuda yang sedang berkumpul disana terdengar mengejek dan mencemooh. Ruang yang dipenuhi coretan-coretan kotor tersebut bisa dibilang sebuah _basecamp_ atau markas kumpulan pemuda yang tengah bersenang-senang disana. disudut ruangan bisa dilihat banyak kardus-kardus kosong dan balok-balok kayu yang tercecer tak beraturan, juga ada beberapa tong besar yang dalamnya mengeluarkan sebuah api dan asap. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat beberapa sofa lusuh dan meja panjang yang diatasnya terlihat banyak botol dan kaleng minuman serta makanan ringan yang sebagian sudah tumpah ruah. Bahkan disana terdapat kertas alumunium foil dan bubuk putih;Heroin.

Ada dua belas pemuda disana, dan dua diantara mereka tengah melempari beberapa benda kearah seorang pemuda malang yang terikat pada tiang besar didalam ruangan tersebut. Sebagian dari mereka mentertawakan pemuda malang itu.

"Sekolahmu mengira mereka sudah menang hari ini, tetapi sebenarnya kamilah yang menang disini. Anak-anak pengecut itu tidak tahu jika kami sudah mendapatkan apa yang kami mau." Hanbin menuangkan sekaleng soda berwarna merah kekepala Kyungsoo—pemuda yang terikat pada tiang. Pemuda yang lainnya kembali tertawa, dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat merendahkan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam, tubuhnya agak menggigil. Entah sudah berapa kali dia disiram dengan beberapa botol minuman dalam dua jam ini. Kyungsoo tidak kuasa untuk melawan, seluruh tubuhnya terikat dengan tali yang sangat kuat. Dia sudah lelah untuk berteriak dan meminta dilepaskan. Seluruh tenaganya seperti dikuras habis, Hanbin dan teman-temannya berniat untuk membunuhnya secara perlahan. Kyungsoo sudah mendapat banyak siksaan yang belum pernah dialaminya seumur hidup. Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah menangis, dan berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya walau sangat kecil kemungkinannya.

"Oh Sehun dan pecundang-pecundang lainnya tidak akan menolongmu, Kyungsoo. Mereka terlalu takut untuk datang kesini."

Kyungsoo tidak mengenali itu suara siapa, tetapi setelah perkataan pemuda itu, suara-suara cemoohan disertai gelak tawa lain kembali memenuhi ruangan. Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar, dia terlalu takut. Airmatanya pun sudah bercampur baur dengan peluh dan darah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas. Kyungsoo merasa, mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya. Dia sudah putus asa untuk bisa bertahan.

"Kita rayakan kemenangan kita malam ini, teman-teman!"

" _Yeah_!"

"Mati kau, anak OX 86 sialan!"

Hanbin mengarahkan pecahan botol kekepala Kyungsoo, hendak memukulnya. Tetapi sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan gesit. Hanbin menggeram kesal, namun kekesalannya harus Ia telan bulat-bulat saat melihat siapa yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jinan?"

"Cukup, Hanbin." Pemuda mungil bernama Jinhwan itu menghempaskan tangan Hanbin cukup kasar. Membuat beberapa pasang mata diruangan itu memandangi mereka dalam diam. "Kau mau membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah?"

"Ayolah, sayang. dia sudah membunuh Chanwoo. Bukankah kau juga marah dan ingin balas dendam?" balas Hanbin. Memandang mata kekasihnya dengan lekat-lekat.

"Ya, aku memang marah. Tetapi bukan dia yang membunuh Chanwoo. Jika kau ingin balas dendam, lampiaskan saja ke Oh Sehun dan teman-temannya. Aku tidak suka saat kau mulai menghabisi orang yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan semua ini."

"Tetapi dia juga murid 86!" sahut Bobby, seraya menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo.

"Diam kau, Jiwon." Desis Jinhwan. Dan pemuda bermata sipit itu langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Sayang, aku—"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan. Aku hanya ingin kau membebaskan dia! Kau tidak lihat? Dia hampir mati karnamu!" Jinhwan tetap bersikeras dengan keinginannya. Sebenarnya dia sudah muak sejak dua jam yang lalu dengan sikap Hanbin yang seenaknya. Kyungsoo jelas tidak bersalah, dan tidak tahu apa-apa. tetapi kekasih brengseknya itu dan teman-temannya dengan membabi-buta menghabisi Kyungsoo. tidak bisakah mereka berfikir lebih panjang sebelum menghabisi nyawa seseorang?

"Aku tidak bisa membebaskannya." tolak Hanbin.

Jinhwan mendengus keras-keras. "Baik. Lakukan semaumu, aku akan pergi." Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu meraih tas ranselnya, dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih memandanginya dalam diam.

Hanbin segera menghadang jalan Jinhwan. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kau tuli? Aku mau pergi!"

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi, Jinan."

"Aku tidak butuh izinmu, brengsek." Jinhwan menendang tulang kering Hanbin dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. Jinhwan tidak mempedulikannya, dan segera pergi dari sana.

Pemuda mungil itu menekuk wajahnya sepanjang jalan. Dia sebenarnya sudah muak dengan semua ini. Dia ingin berhenti, dan mengeluarkan diri dari kelompok Hanbin. Menjadi siswa biasa-biasa saja yang kehidupan damainya tidak pernah terusik oleh apapun. dia ingin hidup normal, tapi sayangnya Tuhan belum memberikannya izin—masuk ke Ares High School, masuk kedalam kelompok _gangster_ Hanbin dan teman-temannya, lalu sampai memiliki hubungan dengan pemimpin kelompok itu. hidupnya sudah hancur sejak masuk kedalam Ares High School. Sekolah ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari OX 86 High School.

Jika bukan karna orang yang disayanginya;Hanbin; Jinhwan mungkin sudah pindah ke sekolah yang jauh lebih baik. Namun, dia sudah terikat oleh janjinya sendiri. Jinhwan ingin mengubah karakter Hanbin menjadi jauh lebih baik.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Tsk, sialan." Jinhwan mengumpat saat bahu kecilnya tertabrak seseorang.

"Dasar orang buta." Terdengar desisan cemoohan dari seseorang didepannya. Jinhwan yang memang sedang dalam mode kesal, semakin meluap-luap amarahnya mendengar cemoohan orang tersebut. Pemuda itu mendongak, hendak membalas perkataan orang itu—tetapi sayangnya, puluhan kata yang sudah disusunnya di dalam otak lenyap seketika saat melihat siapa yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Oh Sehun?"

* * *

"KIM HANBIN!"

Kai berteriak keras setelah mendobrak pintu _basecamp_ milik Hanbin dan teman-temannya. Kala itu Junhoe dan Mino yang hendak menyerang Kyungsoo mendadak membeku melihat kedatangan orang yang tidak disangka-sangka. Amarah Kai bergulung berkali-kali lipat melihat Kyungsoo terikat disebuah tiang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Pemuda bermata bulat itu yang semula menunduk dalam, mendongakan kepalanya perlahan—memandang tepat kearahnya. Kai merasa luka ditubuhnya seperti disiram oleh air keras. Sakit dan menyesakan sekali. Melihat keadaan Kyungsoo membuat dirinya seolah-olah merasakan kesakitannya juga.

"Wow, tidak diduga. Selamat datang, Kai." Hanbin berseru seraya bertepuk tangan. Menyulut emosi Kai yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Si keparat itu! lihat saja, beberapa menit lagi tubuhnya akan masuk kedalam kubur. Kai bersumpah akan hal itu.

"Ah, Sehun, Chen. Selamat datang juga untuk kalian."

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan selamat datang Hanbin yang sejujurnya sangat-amat tidak tulus. Netra tajamnya tak sengaja melihat foto Luhan yang tertempel didinding dengan beberapa anak panah mungil sudah menancap disekitar foto tersebut. Diatasnya ditulis besar-besar _'Next Target'_. Foto tersebut berdampingan dengan foto dirinya dan teman-temannya yang lain. Sehun yakin, anak AHS sudah merencanakan untuk mencelakai Luhan. hanya melihat foto Luhan sudah dipenuhi anak panah saja membuatnya panas. Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuh Luhan seujung jaripun.

"Apa kalian datang ingin menyelamatkan anak malang ini?" Seungyoon mendekati Kyungsoo, mengelus kepala pemuda kecil itu dengan seringaian meremehkan. Mata Kai menyalang tajam melihatnya.

"Mereka sudah berganti profesi menjadi superhero." Sahut Bobby, mengundang gelak tawa teman-temannya yang lain.

Kai menggeram bagai binatang buas. "Brengsek," umpatnya. Secepat cahaya, Kai sudah berada ditengah-tengah ruangan. Mulai menghajar wajah-wajah menyebalkan milik Hanbin dan teman-temannya. Mereka terlibat perkelahian serius. Chen dan Sehun ikut dalam perkelahian tidak adil tersebut. Mereka kalah jumlah, bukankah itu tidak adil? Tetapi jumlah bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk dipikirkan saat ini. Mereka bertiga harus menghentikan pesta perayaan Ares malam ini sebelum dimulai. Akan sangat berbahaya jika anak Ares lainnya mulai berdatangan, Mereka bertiga akan tewas ditempat ini karna diramai-ramaikan oleh sekumpulan anak Ares.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangi perkelahian didepannya dengan bibir terkatup rapat-rapat. Kai, Sehun dan Chen datang—entah untuk menyelamatkannya atau tidak. Tetapi rasanya Kyungsoo merasa lega karna ada tiga orang itu disini. Entah kenapa saat Kai memandangnya tadi, membuat harapan Kyungsoo kembali muncul. Ada perasaan senang terselip dihatinya, walau dia tidak tahu pasti apa tujuan tiga orang itu datang ke tempat ini.

Kyungsoo meringis melihat beberapa kali punggung Kai terkena pukulan kayu balok. Sehebat-hebatnya dia dalam bertengkar, pasti suatu-waktu ada kejadian dimana Kai harus menjadi pihak yang diserang. Seperti saat ini. Pukulan bertubi-tubi mengenai tubuh Kai, dia diramai-ramaikan. Tetapi pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sangat keras kepala, dia bangkit lagi dan lagi saat dirinya hampir terhuyung jatuh. Kyungsoo melihat dua perkelahian hebat dalam sehari ini. Dia tidak pernah membayangkah hal ini sebelumnya. Terjebak diantara pemuda-pemuda asing yang saling mencelakai satu sama lain. Ini bukan dunia Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang membawanya kesini?" Kai mencengkeram erat kerah baju Junhoe, mendorongnya keras ke dinding hingga pemuda itu meringis. "Kau juga yang mencelakakan Baekhyun?"

Junhoe masih sempat menyeringai ditengah-tengah keadaan mendesaknya. "Ya. Dua boneka, Kim. **Dua boneka**. Kau ingat?"

Kai semakin terbakar amarah. Bukan salahnya jika dia membenci seluruh anak Ares High School, mereka memang menyebalkan dan selalu menyulut emosi. Dari awal mereka bertemu, yang terdahulu menyundut api permusuhan adalah anak Ares. Konfrontasi mereka selama ini juga karna anak Ares yang memulainya. Musuh terbesar OX 86. Entah sampai kapan permusuhan ini akan berlanjut. Yang pasti kedua belah pihak tidak ada yang sudi untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Hal itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga diri sendiri didepan lawan.

Kai menghantam wajah Junhoe dengan bogem mentahnya, hingga hidung pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan aliran darah. Pukulan Kai yang sedang emosi adalah pukulan yang sangat berbahaya. Tulang hidung seseorang bisa saja patah akibat satu pukulan darinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian merayakan ulang-tahun sekolah kalian malam ini." Kai menggeram beringas. Dia menendang perut Seungyoon yang hendak menyerangnya, merampas kayu balok ditangan pemuda itu—dan dia gunakan untuk memukuli lawan-lawannya secara membabi buta.

Sementara itu, Sehun berhadapan dengan dua musuh besarnya. Bobby dan Mino. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali menghabisi si keparat Hanbin, tetapi Kai terlebih dahulu mengklaim Hanbin sebagai lawan tunggalnya saat ini. Kai sepertinya memang benar-benar berhasrat untuk menjebloskan Hanbin kedalam peti mati.

"Yang lain akan segera datang kesini beberapa menit lagi. Kau akan habis malam ini, Oh Sehun." desis Mino.

"Berdoalah pada Tuhan lebih giat lagi, agar harapan mustahilmu itu terkabul." Balas Sehun dengan pandangan menghina. Tidak semudah itu mereka bisa menghabisi dirinya malam ini. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, terlahir sebagai pemenang. Bukan pecundang.

"Jangan banyak omong kau sialan!" Bobby menggerung kesal. Pemuda itu berlari kearahnya dengan pecahan botol ditangannya. Dia mengayunkan botol tajam itu kearah Sehun. tetapi dengan gesit, Sehun menangkap botol itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia bisa merasakan telapak tangannya tergores dan agak sedikit basah. Mungkin itu darah, tetapi Sehun tidak mau mengindahkannya.

Sehun mengacungkan botol itu didepan wajah Bobby. Dia hendak menggoreskan benda tajam itu kewajah pemuda didepannya. Tetapi, detik selanjutnya tubuh Sehun sudah terjerembab ke lantai akibat dorongan keras dari seseorang. Saat Sehun ingin bangkit, pukulan-pukulan serta tendangan menimpa tubuhnya berkali-kali. Membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa berdiri dan melawan.

Brengsek. Sehun sangat membenci keroyokan. Sikap yang sangat pecundang sekali. Tipikal anak-anak Ares, mereka tidak pernah mau diajak berkelahi satu lawan satu.

Jinhwan meremas-remas tangannya sendiri, panik sekaligus khawatir. Dia berdiri diambang pintu, melihat langsung kekasih dan teman-temannya berkelahi dengan Sehun, Chen dan Kai. Entah perbuatannya ini benar atau salah—karna Jinhwan sendirilah yang mengantar Sehun dan teman-temannya untuk datang kesini. Jinhwan hanya ingin Kyungsoo dibebaskan, dan biarlah Sehun saja yang menghadapi Hanbin. Sebelumnya, dia sempat berpesan pada Sehun;

" _Aku akan mengantar kalian ke basecampku. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kumohon jangan bunuh Hanbin. Aku sangat menyayanginya."_

Saat itu, Sehun hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh. _"Aku memenuhi permintaanmu, tetapi sepertinya Kai tidak akan mau memenuhinya."_ Seraya melirik Kai yang aura tubuhnya sudah sangat berbahaya.

Sekarang, Jinhwan hanya bisa berharap agar Kai tidak menghabisi Hanbin. Dia agak heran, mengapa Sehun yang dikenal sangat keji itu memenuhi permintaannya dengan mudah? Mungkin saja, Sehun tahu bagaimana rasanya seseorang yang disayanginya terbunuh. Jinhwan sangat berterima kasih pada Sehun untuk yang satu ini. Ternyata dia masih mempunyai secuil kebaikan.

 _ **Darrr!**_

Perkelahian hebat itu terhenti sejenak saat suara tembakan terdengar. Mereka terkejut, sial! Ada polisikah?

Tetapi bukan segerombol polisi yang berdatangan, melainkan beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam yang datang. Mereka bersenjata api dan semua senapan itu diarahkan kearah anak-anak Ares. Tak ayal, melihat itu anak-anak Ares membelalakan mata mereka. _Ada apa ini sebenarnya? siapa mereka?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bermunculan.

Satu per-satu, senapan itu mulai mengeluarkan pelurunya. Membuat suara ledakan terdengar nyaring. Anak-anak Ares kalang kabut, mereka melarikan diri tanpa mempedulikan Sehun dan yang lainnya— _hell,_ mereka hanya bersenjata kayu dan pecahan botol. Tentu saja kalah dengan senapan yang pelurunya pastinya sangat mematikan itu. pria-pria berbaju hitam itu mengejar anak-anak Ares tanpa sepatah katapun, mereka hanya menembaki dan mengejar. Layaknya segerombol polisi yang mengejar kumpulan bandit yang berulah dijalan.

Chen membantu Sehun untuk berdiri. Keadaan pemuda berwajah datar itu cukup memprihatinkan. Wajahnya mulai dihiasi dengan lebam-lebam kebiruan dan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Siapa mereka? Kenapa hanya anak Ares yang diserang?" tanya Chen, penuh keheranan.

Sehun mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Entahlah. Tapi siapapun mereka, aku harap mereka bisa menghabisi pengecut-pengecut itu."

Kai berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah Kyungsoo. pemuda mungil itu sudah pucat pasi dan matanya sudah sangat sayu, sudah berapa lama dia bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kai segera membukakan seluruh tali yang mengikat tubuh Kyungsoo. Hanbin dan teman-temannya memang sudah tidak waras, mereka tidak bisa membedakan yang mana murid _'asli'_ OX 86, yang mana murid _'biasa'_ OX 86.

Saat Kai sudah selesai membukakan seluruh ikatan yang mengikat tubuh Kyungsoo. tubuh kecil itu langsung terkulai kedalam dekapannya. Kyungsoo langsung menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada Kai. Dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas dan sakit.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, aku akan segera membawamu ke Rumah Sakit." Ujar Kai, pelan. Dia mendekap tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dengan erat. Merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit Kyungsoo yang menyentuh kulitnya. Kai belum pernah merasa sekhawatir ini dalam hidupnya. Keadaan Kyungsoo mampu menggoyahkan kebekuan hatinya. Ini memang menggelikan sekali, tetapi perasaan Kai tidak bisa dibohongi. Dia memang sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai berusaha melihat wajah Kyungsoo, karna sedari tadi pemuda mungil itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, maupun bergerak. Kai takut anak itu pingsan, atau yang lebih parah sudah tew— _tsk!_ Kai tidak mau membayangkannya.

"J—jongin, aku—"

Kai bernafas lega mendengar suara Kyungsoo. walau terdengar parau, tetapi setidaknya dia masih dalam keadaan sadar. "Diam! Simpan dulu perkataanmu, Kyungsoo. yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah tutup matamu, dan istirahatlah dibahuku." ujar Kai. Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya, tetapi kepalanya Ia biarkan tertumpu dibahu kokoh Kai.

"Sehun, kau yang menyetir!" Kai melempar kunci mobilnya kearah Sehun, yang langsung ditangkap oleh pemuda itu.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum samar melihat kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas diwajah Kai. Rupanya anak itu sudah mulai mengesampingkan rasa gengsinya itu sekarang. Sehun berjalan paling belakang untuk menuju mobil mereka. Tiba-tiba Ia melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa setelah bertemu pandang dengannya. Orang itu berada didepan mobilnya. Dia memakai baju hitam-hitam, dan Sehun yakin dia adalah salah satu komplotan pria bersenjata tadi.

Dengan cepat, Sehun mengejarnya dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Lelaki itu memberontak, tetapi Sehun menariknya dengan kasar hingga tubuh lelaki itu berada dalam kukungannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sehun, nyaris bergumam.

Sehun membuka masker hitam yang digunakan oleh seseorang itu dengan paksa. Sehingga tampaklah wajah seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menarik kecurigaan Sehun. mereka saling berpandangan. Sehun dengan tatapan terkejutnya, dan pemuda itu dengan tatapan paniknya.

"Zhang Yixing..." gumam Sehun.

* * *

"Istirahatlah.."

Luhan mengelus surai hitam legam milik Kyungsoo dengan lembut, disertai senyuman sendu. Wajah sepupu mungilnya itu banyak sekali luka yang sudah membiru, bahkan ada beberapa goresan disekitar pipinya—yang kini telah dibalut perban. Luhan tidak tega melihatnya. dia nyaris menangis, tetapi melihat Sehun ada disampingnya, membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak mau terlihat cengeng didepan Sehun, pasti anak itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Untungnya, Kyungsoo mengalami luka yang tidak terlalu parah seperti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya perlu beristirahat semalam di Rumah Sakit dengan kain kasa menutupi beberapa bagian kulit tubuhnya. Luhan merasa lega melihat Kyungsoo masih bisa membuka matanya dan menjawab setiap pertanyaannya. Walaupun begitu, ada sebersit rasa dendam dalam hati Luhan—dia ingin membalas perlakuan anak-anak brengsek yang sudah mencelakai Kyungsoo.

"Besok Paman dan Bibi Do akan kembali ke Seoul, aku sudah menghubunginya tadi. kau tenanglah, oke?" Luhan berucap sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian. Dia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, asal kalian mau tahu saja.

" _Hyung_ ," Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan erat-erat, sorot matanya masih memancarkan ketakutan. Luhan tahu, setelah ini Kyungsoo pasti akan mengalami traumatic pada perkelahian. Sial, Luhan benar-benar merasa murka pada berandal-berandal busuk yang sudah mencelakai Kyungsoo.

"Kai ada diruang sebelah, dia menemani Baekhyun. Nanti anak itu pasti akan kesini." Jawab Luhan, seolah-olah mengerti pandangan Kyungsoo. dalam hati Luhan tertawa. Kyungsoo pasti akan bersikap baik pada Kai setelah insiden ini.

"Aku tidak mencari Kai, _hyung_!" elak Kyungsoo.

" _Ssstt_ , aku dan Sehun akan menemanimu disini. Kau tidurlah, Kyungie." Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sekilas. Membuat Sehun yang berada diujung ruangan mendelikan matanya.

"Sudah selesai menina-bobokan _anak_ mu?" tanya Sehun, setengah menyindir. Luhan mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya. Wajah cantik kekasihnya itu nampak suram. Bibir mungilnya terkatup rapat-rapat seperti enggan untuk menjawab sindiran Sehun, biasanya Luhan akan meladeninya dan mereka akan berakhir dengan perdebatan kecil. Bahkan matanya tidak mau memandang kearah Sehun sama sekali. Hal ini, membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya cukup berlebihan.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja." Sehun menghempaskan punggungnya pada kepala sofa. Tubuhnya terasa lebih baik sekarang. hari ini memang cukup melelahkan untuknya. Terkutuklah Hanbin dan teman-temannya yang selalu menyulut api pertengkaran! Sehun tidak bisa untuk mengabaikan mereka. Baginya, jika Hanbin menyalakan api maka Sehun dengan senang hati akan menyiramnya dengan minyak tanah agar api itu bertambah besar.

"Sehun," Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun. Memandang kekasihnya itu yang tengah terpejam. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman singkat. Luhan merengut lucu. "Kau sudah menghabisi berandal-berandal itu?"

"Belum."

Dahi Luhan mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Mereka dikejar oleh orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Jadi aku kehilangan jejak mereka."

"Kau lelah, ya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun membuka matanya, dan mengangguk dengan raut wajah lelah berlebihan. Dia ingin Luhan memperhatikannya, omong-omong. Ayolah, Sehun sangat membutuhkan Luhan- _nya_ saat ini untuk mengembalikan staminanya.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sehun dengan ragu-ragu. Mengusap beberapa luka yang ada diwajah rupawan itu dengan hati-hati. "Kapan aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang bersih dari luka-luka?"

" _Aaakh_! Sayang, jangan disentuh!" Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak saat tangan Luhan menyentuh salah satu lukanya dibagian sudut bibir.

Luhan mendatarkan ekspresinya, kepalan tangannya segera mendarat dibahu tegap Sehun. "Jangan berlebihan! Walau kupukul wajahmu sekalian, aku yakin kau tidak akan berteriak seperti itu."

Sehun mendecakan lidahnya, jengkel. Dia kira Luhan akan panik dan khawatir, ternyata yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah pukulan. Lucu sekali, Luhan sudah mengenalnya terlalu dalam.

"Kau tidak berniat mengobati luka-luka ini?" tanya Sehun menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Aku sangat suka cara pengobatanmu," lanjutnya dengan senyuman miring. Sehun teringat saat Luhan mengecup sudut bibirnya yang terluka saat di UKS seminggu yang lalu. Luhan dan sikap malu-malunya itu manis sekali, Sehun sangat suka menggodanya.

"Luka itu 'kan kau yang buat sendiri. Obati saja sana sendiri! Suruh siapa kau senang sekali mencelakakan dirimu." Walau wajahnya dibuat seketus mungkin, tetapi Sehun masih bisa melihat semburat kemerahan samar dipipi Luhan. Dia yakin seratus persen Luhan masih teringat kejadian di UKS waktu itu.

"Jadi kau tidak mau mengobatiku?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengobatimu! Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan mengobatimu?" dengus Luhan. Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menempatkan kepalanya diatas paha Luhan dengan senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Beruntung sekali dia memiliki Luhan. pemuda manis itu bukanlah tipe kekasih yang terlalu manja dan sedikit-sedikit selalu merengek. Jujur saja, Sehun risih dengan orang yang seperti itu. Luhan- _nya_ adalah sosok yang selalu membuat situasi menjadi menyenangkan. Dia memang memiliki wajah manis diatas rata-rata, tetapi bukan berarti Luhan adalah seseorang yang sangat pendiam dan selalu mengalah. Ayolah, Luhan bahkan sangat berani dengannya. Dia selalu memarahinya layaknya seorang Ibu— _atau istri?—_ di lain sisi, dia sangat memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya. Luhan itu kekasih yang sangat sempurna. Sehun sungguh menyayanginya.

"Sehun, jangan memandangku terus!" Luhan menutup mata Sehun dengan satu tangannya. Dia selalu gugup sendiri saat Sehun sudah memandanginya dengan senyum mempesonanya itu.

"Tsk, Luhan! aku sedang memandangi kekasihku, kenapa kau menghalanginya?" Sehun menyentuh tangan Luhan, tetapi tidak berniat melepas tangan itu dari matanya.

"Kekasihmu itu tidak mau kau pandangi."

"Oh, benarkah? Aku tidak yakin. Kekasihku itu sangat senang saat aku memandang mata cantiknya. Jangan berbohong padaku, Luhan. aku sangat mengenal kekasihku, asal kau tahu. Jangan jadi perusak hubunganku dengannya."

Luhan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Sehun, aku ini kekasihmu!" dia mengangkat tangannya dari mata Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah merajuk Luhan. sial, kenapa anak ini tidak pernah berkurang kadar manisnya? Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan merajuk didepannya dengan wajah menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Bukan, kau bukan kekasihku." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Luhan merasakan geli pada pahanya karna kepala Sehun bergoyang-goyang disekitar sana. "Kekasihku itu namanya Lu. dia manis, dan cantik. Tidak sepertimu, Luhan. Kau 'kan galak sekali."

"Siapa yang kau bilang galak?" Luhan mendelikan matanya, tajam.

Sehun tertawa geli. Dia merasa tubuhnya memiliki stamina lagi setelah berdebat dengan Luhan. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kearah dagu kecil Luhan, menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kekiri tanpa tujuan.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, lalu mana hadiahku?"

Luhan berkedip dua kali, "A-ah, aku baru ingat tentang itu." gumamnya. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari, berfikir cepat apa yang harus Ia berikan pada Sehun sebagai hadiahnya. Sehun yang melihat raut lucu Luhan hanya mengulum senyumnya. Rasanya Sehun enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Aku menunggu, sayang."

Tiba-tiba Luhan menempelkan dua jarinya diatas bibirnya sendiri, setelah itu dua jari mungil itu mendarat diatas bibir Sehun cukup lama.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Luhan, nyaris berbisik. Wajahnya merona dengan senyuman kecil malu-malunya.

Sehun terdiam, tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Mengapa Luhan selalu berhasil membuatnya bungkam dibibir tetapi ramai didalam rongga dada? Tidak ada yang spesial dari perbuatan Luhan. hanya perlakuan sederhana nan polos yang sialnya terlalu manis untuk dijelaskan. Sehun tak kuasa untuk menahan senyum lebarnya. Astaga, kenapa rasanya menyenangkan sekali mendengar pengakuan Luhan?

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," balas Sehun seraya mengecupi jemari kecil Luhan yang berada digenggaman tangannya. "Terimakasih hadiahnya, sayang."

* * *

"Malam ini aku akan menginap disini, menemanimu."

Sehun membuka almamater sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, menaruhnya asal. Pemuda itu melonggarkan dasi hitamnya dan menggulung lengan seragamnya hingga ke siku. Luhan hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan dua arti, iri dan kagum. Mengapa Sehun selalu jauh lebih tampan darinya? Padahal Luhan selama ini diam-diam berusaha mengalahkan ketampanan Sehun. tetapi tetap saja usahanya sia-sia.

Luhan ikut membuka almamater sekolahnya. Dia memang belum pulang kerumah sejak insiden hilangnya Kyungsoo sore tadi, jadi wajar saja jika perawat dan dokter disini memandangnya aneh karna dirinya mengenakan seragam kebanggaan OX 86 High School. Junmyeon memang benar, masyarakat disini selalu memandang pelajar OX dengan pandangan menghakimi. Luhan memaklumi itu, dia tahu sendiri bagaimana karakter 'teman-teman' sekolahnya.

"Lalu kau mau tidur dimana?" tanya Luhan. ruang rawat ini hanya memiliki satu sofa panjang, tidak mungkin mereka tidur berdua diatasnya 'kan?

"Tentu saja disampingmu." Jawab Sehun dengan enteng. "Atau diatasmu? Terdengar bagus." Lanjutnya, tanpa raut berdosa sama sekali.

"Kau mau kutendang?" desis Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Sehun. dia sedang fokus memotong buah apel ditangannya. Hari ini dia belum makan, jadi jangan salahkan perutnya yang merengek minta diisi.

Luhan hendak memasukan potongan apel merah itu kedalam mulutnya, tetapi Sehun dengan cepat menggigit apelnya lebih dulu dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Luhan menahan nafasnya dengan refleks.

Sehun tersenyum miring disela-sela kunyahannya. Dia memandang Luhan dengan sorot pandang penuh keinginan. Apa dia belum mencium si mungil itu hari ini? Pantas saja Sehun merasa ada _pekerjaan_ yang belum dituntaskan saat ini.

Sementara itu, Luhan menunduk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya—kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup. Sudah Ia katakan beberapa kali jika dirinya selalu gugup ketika Sehun memandangnya dengan jarak yang dekatnya bukan main. Luhan tidak bisa berkutik jika sudah seperti ini. Entah kenapa kelemahan terbesarnya adalah pandangan mata Sehun dan senyumnya. Itu mematikan sekali.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu," Suara rendah Sehun membuat wajah Luhan memanas. Ditambah tangan Sehun yang sudah berada dibibir bawahnya, mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Aku juga ingin." Sehun berbisik.

Selanjutnya dagu runcing Luhan sudah diangkat oleh Sehun, dan bibirnya diklaim saat itu juga. Sehun memberinya sebuah hisapan lembut pada bagian bawah bibirnya, Luhan mendongakan kepalanya diiringi lenguhan tertahan. Dia bahkan tidak ragu-ragu lagi untuk mengalungkan tangannya dileher pemuda bersurai hitam legam yang sudah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu. Sensasinya tidak berubah, Luhan masih merasakan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat ketika bibir mereka bersatu padu, menghasilkan getaran-getaran aneh yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil nikmat.

Sehun mulai mengeksploitasi bibir Luhan dengan tidak sabaran dan terkesan bar-bar. Manis, lembut dan memabukan—Sehun tidak ingin berhenti untuk menghabisi bibir kekasih cantiknya itu. Dia seperti merasakan tetesan madu dari sana.

Sehun mendorong Luhan untuk berbaring disofa, tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka. Dia nyaris menindih Luhan, kalau saja tangan kanannya tidak Ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. sementara tangan kirinya mulai bergerilya kemana-mana. Membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam Luhan dengan cekatan. Sehun memang tidak suka dipanggil mesum, tetapi perbuatan kurang-ajar ini selalu saja terjadi jika dirinya sudah berdekatan dengan Luhan. _sex appeal_ Luhan memang berbahaya sekali, jadi jangan salahkan Sehun yang mulai ereksi hanya karna kulit mereka bersentuhan. Memangnya siapa yang bisa tahan jika dihadapkan dengan makhluk sesempurna Luhan?

"Lu, aku _ingin_." Sehun berbisik setelah melepas pagutan mereka. Matanya mulai menggelap dengan deru nafas memberat. Cepat sekali dirinya terangsang.

Wajah Luhan sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Dia mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sehun saat ini. "Ta-tapi, ini di rumah sakit. Lagipula ada Kyungsoo disini."

"Aku sudah mengunci ruangan ini, dan soal Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan terbangun. Dia membutuhkan istirahat yang lama."

Luhan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanpa sadar. Mengakibatkan Sehun memandang intens pada bibir mungil memerah itu cukup lama. Sial, bisakah Luhan berhenti mempermainkan libidonya? Otak Sehun sudah nyaris tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik dasi hitam Sehun, hingga hidung mereka sukses bersentuhan. Mata rusa cantiknya balas memandang Sehun dengan mata menajam. "Kau sudah merencanakan ini, ya?" tanyanya pelan, namun sakartis.

Sehun menyeringai, "Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan saat kita ada diruang yang sama?" jemari kokohnya menyusuri leher Luhan dengan gerakan lambat. Membuat pemuda manis itu melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada dasi hitam Sehun.

"B-berhenti, Sehun. Jangan disini." Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan tubuh Sehun.

"Jadi kau mau jika bukan disini?"

"Bukan begi—Ahh.." desahan Luhan meluncur begitu saja kala Sehun menjilati lehernya dengan sensual. Ditambah tangan Sehun yang bergerak nakal di dua titik sensitifnya dibagian dada. Luhan tidak menyadari, sejak kapan seluruh kancing seragamnya sudah terbuka?

Kaki Luhan bergerak gelisah saat merasakan lidah Sehun menjilati permukaan dadanya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan seiring suhu tubuhnya yang memanas. "Sehun," bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama Sehun berkali-kali, berusaha memperingati kekasihnya agar tidak melampaui batas.

Lidah Sehun menyusuri kulit susu Luhan, membuat gerakan mengatas—dari dada, leher dan berakhir didagu mungil Luhan. Sehun bisa merasakan kedua tangan Luhan berada ditengkuknya. Lihat, siapa yang beberapa menit lalu menolak tetapi sekarang seolah-olah meminta lebih?

Sehun kembali memagut bibir Luhan yang dibalas oleh pemuda manis itu dengan terbata-bata. Dia masih belum bisa menyeimbangi permainan Sehun. lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, menggelitik dengan suara decakan yang semakin menyulut gairah. Sehun yang paling dominan di ciuman panas ini—Ah, dia memang dominan di _segala hal_.

Sehun menggeram rendah saat bagian bawah mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Mengakibatkan bagian sana seperti tersengat arus listrik, kejantanan Sehun dengan cepat semakin mengeras. Dia juga bisa merasakan jika Luhan mulai terangsang dan terbawa permainan ini. Kenyataan itu membuatnya menyeringai dalam hati. Baru kemarin malam mereka melakukan seks untuk pertama kalinya, tetapi saat ini Sehun menginginkannya lagi. Otaknya selalu teringat kejadian malam itu, dan berakhir tubuhnya yang memanas sendiri. Bayangan Luhan mendesah keras dibawah tubuhnya dengan peluh membanjiri wajah manisnya, membuat Sehun tidak kuasa untuk menahan kejantanannya agar tidak ereksi.

"Kau bisa merasakannya 'kan?"

Wajah Luhan memerah matang, Sehun membawa tangannya kearah selangkangan pemuda itu. Luhan dapat merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang sudah mengeras. Luhan semakin tak berkutik jika sudah seperti ini. Secepat itukah Sehun terangsang?

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan bola mata cantiknya, ketika tangan Sehun membelai perut kencangnya dengan sensual. Pemuda itu memainkan pusarnya dan berlabuh disekitar selangkangannya. Luhan menahan nafasnya, dalam hati berteriak-teriak agar Sehun tidak membuka _zipper_ celana kainnya. Tetapi bibir mungilnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, yang keluar dari sana hanyalah suara desahan mendayu-dayu yang semakin membakar gairah Sehun.

"Uhh, Sehun.."

Tangan Sehun hampir saja melepas celana kain Luhan kalau saja suara dering ponsel yang nyaring tidak berbunyi dengan kurang-ajarnya.

"Persetan." Sehun mengumpat, memilih mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus saja berbunyi.

"Terima saja." Luhan berujar putus-putus, seraya menepis tangan Sehun yang berusaha melepas kain dibagian bawah tubuhnya. "Siapa tahu penting."

Sehun mendecakan lidahnya, jengkel. Dia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja nakas. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kegiatan menyenangkannya. Lihat saja, Sehun akan memaki-maki orang yang menghubunginya disaat seperti ini.

"Junmyeon _hyung_?" gumam Sehun membaca nama kontak yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dahinya mengerut dalam. Wow, ada apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba Junmyeon menghubunginya?

"Ya?" sahut Sehun, setelah menyentuh opsi terima pada ponselnya. Mata tajamnya masih memandang kearah Luhan yang berada dibawahnya. Pemuda manis itu sedang berusaha mengaitkan kembali kancing-kancing seragamnya, hal itu membuat Sehun menatapnya tak suka.

Sehun mencegah tangan Luhan untuk tidak memakai kembali seragamnya. Membuat pemuda bermata rusa itu mencebikan bibirnya, kesal.

" _Datanglah ke rumah, Ayah ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Suara dingin Junmyeon diseberang sana menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sehun yang sedang menghalang-halangi Luhan.

"Ayah?" ulang Sehun.

" _Hm."_ Junmyeon hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat, lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

' _Ayah sedang ada di Seoul?'_ batin Sehun, bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ayahku ada dirumah, dia ingin bertemu denganku."

"Lalu tunggu apalagi?" Luhan memasang wajah datarnya. "Pulanglah!"

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"Tsk, Sehun."

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Jika bukan karna Ayahnya, Sehun tidak akan sudi meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang dalam keadaan siap di _mangsa_ itu. pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu meraih almamaternya dan menyampirkannya diatas bahu malas-malasan. Rasanya tidak rela sekali meninggalkan Luhan sendirian menjaga Kyungsoo semalaman. Sial, bagaimana dengan keadaan kejantanannya yang sedang ereksi ini?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Lu." Sehun mengusap surai coklat madu Luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, panggil saja Kai atau Chen. Mereka ada diruang rawat Baekhyun."

"Aku akan minta bantuan Chanyeol. dia bilang, aku adalah temannya sekarang." ujar Luhan dengan riang. Sehun memandangnya dengan sorot tidak percaya. Chanyeol berteman dengan Luhan? terdengar mustahil sekali. Pemuda bermarga Park itu adalah orang yang sangat sulit diajak bicara ataupun bergaul. Mana mungkin dia mau bicara pada Luhan—yang notabene anak lugu dengan kadar keingin-tahuan yang tinggi.

Sehun memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya saat ini. "Ya, terserahmu saja." Sahutnya tak peduli. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka Luhan didekati orang lain walau itu temannya sendiri. Dia sangat posessif.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan, dan mengecup bibir ranumnya sebentar. Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan tawa kecil.

"Drama macam apa ini." Luhan bergumam geli. Baginya, saat ini Sehun terlalu berlebihan. Dia seperti seorang suami yang hendak pergi jauh meninggalkan istrinya.

Sehun sudah hampir keluar dari ruangan, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian kembali masuk kedalam dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih berdiri didekat pintu. Luhan memandangnya dengan terheran-heran.

"Sial, bisakah aku tetap disini saja?" Sehun mengumpat seraya menarik pinggang ramping Luhan kedalam tubuhnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera meraup habis bibir kekasihnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Mengecap dua belah benda kenyal berwarna delima kesukaannya itu dengan haus dan terburu-buru. Luhan bahkan sampai harus memegang bahu Sehun untuk dijadikan pegangan agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh tiba-tiba.

"Sehun, kau harus pergi. Astaga." Desah Luhan selepas perlakuan tak senonoh kekasihnya.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang mengintip sedikit. "Baiklah, _baby_." Pemuda itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan dan kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Benar-benar sudah keluar.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar panggilan menggelikan dari Sehun. selanjutnya Luhan hanya bisa tertawa dengan pipi yang merona lucu. Sikap Sehun benar-benar sudah berubah kepadanya, kenyataan itu membuat Luhan tak henti-hentinya melebarkan senyum. Dia menyayangi Sehun.

 _Sehun-nya._

* * *

 **Tobecontinued—**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Hai.

Long time no see. Udah sebulan ya? Hehehe /nyengir canggung/

Readers- _nim_ , sebenernya gue mau publish FF ini dari **tiga minggu yang lalu—atau sebulan yang lalu?** , tapi ada beberapa problem yang bikin gue lelet _**banget-banget-bangeeeeeeeet**_ buat update. gue ngerasa bersalah banget sama kalian:" serius. tangan gue udah gatel mau update, tapi dunia tidak mengizinkan bocah malang ini /vickyprasetyo mode on/

Pengennya sih ya, gue minta salah satu diantara kalian buat jadi assisten(?) gue. Nanti gue yg buat FF tapi org lain yang ngepublish diakun ini. Jadi biar ff jalan terus. Tapi gak ada yg bener _deket_ sama gue, jadi ya…lupakan sajalah.

maaf kalo chapter ini penulisannya ancur, nambah jelek. Gue lagi kehilangan diksi akhir-akhir ini _yassalam_. Maklumin aja ya, jangan kecewa duh:" typo juga semakin banyak layaknya jerawat-jerawat(?)

(dan ada member IKON+BinHwan couple diatas. Yoyoyo, gue lagi suka mereka hehe. Ada yang suka Ikon disini?)

daann yosh, thanks buat yang udah review. Gue mah gak cape-cape buat terus bilang terimakasih karna udah diapresiasi sama kalian. Buat para followers dan favers juga. Kalian kece, muah :* dan yang sering ngingetin difb layaknya alarm harian =_= apalagi ada yang sampe minta buat jadi pacar gue (buat **Guest** yang ini, kalo mau jadi pacar gue—sok atuh hayu, aku siap lahir batin(?) )

 **P. S : Kali ini gue bener-bener minta maaf:'**

 _ **SEE YOU SOON, GUYS :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 **NOT PERFECT**

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 **.**

 **Warn:** YAOI. Slash. Shounen-ai. AU. Typo(s). Boring! **DLDR; Don't Like Don't Read; Tidak suka, tidak usah membaca. Easy, right?;)**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?"

Suara tegas Oh Seunghyun satu-satunya pemecah keheningan diruang makan selain dentingan garpu dan sendok yang bersentuhan dengan piring. Sehun, sebagai objek yang dituju Ayahnya hanya mengunyah makan malamnya dengan gerakan malas. Pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya dengan singkat.

"Ayah sudah tahu jawabannya." —tersirat nada kesinisan disana.

Suasana makan malam yang dihadiri oleh Ayah dan dua anak itu berlangsung tidak menyenangkan. Tidak ada pembicaraan hangat diantara ketiganya. Jangankan berbincang, saling memandang pun tidak sama sekali. Seolah-olah mereka hanya rekan kerja yang tidak ada ikatan darah setetespun. Seunghyun, sebagai seorang Ayah, hanya menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Melihat kedua puteranya yang tak kunjung berbaikan, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah dirinya bertahun-tahun tak mengunjungi dua anaknya, tetapi keadaan belum juga membaik. Sehun maupun Junmyeon tidak menanyakan kabarnya sama-sekali, mengulas senyuman kearahnya pun tidak. Melihat kenyataan ini, membuat Seunghyun kecewa. Apa dua anaknya sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai Ayah lagi?

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?" Seunghyun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan pertanyaan klise.

"Seperti yang Ayah lihat." Junmyeon menjawab dengan dingin. Tampak tak tulus sekali.

"Aku baik." Sehun mendongakan kepalanya, mengembangkan senyum tipis kearah Ayahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Pria dewasa didepannya ini adalah orangtua tunggalnya. Hanya Seunghyun yang Sehun punya didunia ini sebagai orangtuanya. Dia harus bersikap lunak pada Ayahnya itu mulai sekarang.

"Tampaknya kau memang _sangat_ baik, Sehun."

Sehun melihat ada makna lain dari senyuman Ayahnya itu. Pernyataan pria itu tidak ditujukan untuk fisiknya melainkan untuk hatinya. Tetapi Sehun tidak mau menggubrisnya, karna Ayahnya memang tahu segalanya. "Jadi, kenapa Ayah kembali ke Seoul?" tanyanya.

"Aku merindukan kalian berdua."

"Merindukan apa yang telah Ayah telantarkan selama ini?" ujar Junmyeon, dengan raut tenangnya. Tetapi nada bicaranya masih tidak bersahabat dan terkesan sinis. Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearah _Hyung_ -nya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kenapa Junmyeon berbicara seperti itu? Sehun tak menyangkanya sama sekali.

Seunghyun menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku tidak menelantarkan kalian, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Kau meninggalkan kami bertahun-tahun setelah kepergian Ibu, itu namanya menelantarkan." Kedua alis tebal Seunghyun menukik tajam mendengarnya, tampak tak menyukai perkataan Si Sulung.

"Ayah pikir itu tindakan yang bijak? Disaat kami butuh Ayah karna tidak adanya Ibu, Ayah tidak pernah ada. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana kami disini. Lalu, sekarang kau muncul lagi dengan perasaan yang tak bersalah sama sekali. Memangnya aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu datang kesini? Kau mau menikah lagi, bukan?"

"Oh Junmyeon." Suara tegas nan berat Seunghyun terasa memenuhi sudut ruangan itu. Mata tajamnya mulai menyalang kearah Junmyeon. "Apa seorang anak pantas mengatakan itu pada Ayahnya?"

"Anak tidak akan bersikap kurang-ajar jika Orangtuanya memperhatikannya dengan baik." Junmyeon mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai.

"Jika kau ingin menikah lagi, bawalah keluarga barumu ke Amerika sana. Jangan pernah bawa mereka kerumah ini, karna aku tidak sudi ada orang asing menggantikan posisi Ibu." Desis Junmyeon, setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan makan. Dia mendorong kursinya agak kasar dan melangkah tergesa-gesa.

Seunghyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Rautnya yang tadinya sempat mengeras, kini berganti dengan raut sedih yang amat kentara. Tampaknya sangat terpukul sekali dengan perkataan Junmyeon tadi. Anak itu sangat berubah, dia tidak lagi menghormatinya sebagai seorang Ayah. Dia bahkan nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Junmyeon katakan.

Sementara itu, Sehun tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Dia menyetujui semua ucapan Junmyeon, tetapi tidak menyalahkan Ayahnya juga. Hubungan keluarganya benar-benar sudah hancur. Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapinya. Kalaupun Ia bertindak, semuanya akan tambah rumit. Kaca yang sudah pecah akan sulit untuk dirangkai lagi seperti semula. Kalaupun bisa, pasti retakan-retakannya akan terlihat jelas. Tidak sempurna.

"Ayah, informasi apa saja yang disampaikan Zhang Yixing untukmu?" tanya Sehun, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Seunghyun memandangnya dengan sedikit terkejut, "Kau—darimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Sudahlah, Ayah tidak perlu bertanya apa-apa lagi." Sehun mendesah malas. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jangan mengawasiku dengan puluhan mata-matamu yang tak berguna itu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik."

Zhang Yixing sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi, dengan sedikit paksaan tentunya. Kecurigaan Sehun ternyata selama ini benar. Pemuda ber _dimple_ itu adalah kaki-tangan Ayahnya selama setahun terakhir ini. Dia yang selalu membantu Sehun tanpa Sehun ketahui sama-sekali. Dia juga yang selalu membuntuti Sehun kemana-mana dengan penyamaran yang begitu apik. Entah Sehun harus berterima-kasih padanya atau memaki-makinya, karna Sehun tidak menyukai saat dirinya diawasi kemana-mana. Tetapi berkat Zhang Yixing, nyawanya selalu terselamatkan hingga sekarang. perkataan Junmyeon salah, Ayahnya tidak mentelantarkan mereka. Faktanya, Seunghyun sangat memperhatikan mereka walau dengan cara yang _berbeda_.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tenang jika keseharianmu adalah berkelahi dan terus berkelahi tanpa ada pengawasan dariku?" ujar Seunghyun, memandang putera bungsunya dengan tajam. "Kau bisa mati _kapan saja_ , Sehun."

Sehun mendengus, kesal. "Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku tetap mempercayakan Yixing untuk menjagamu dan Junmyeon."

"Sepertinya Ayah sangat percaya pada Yixing. Kenapa tidak angkat saja dia menjadi anakmu?" ucap Sehun, sakartik.

Seunghyun mengulas senyum miringnya, yang diturunkannya sama persis pada Sehun. "Aku memang berencana seperti itu."

…

" _Hyung_ ,"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar luas milik Junmyeon. Kamar yang masih sama seperti dulu saat mereka masih kecil dan senang bermain bersama disini. Kamar yang didominasi warna putih gading dan hijau muda, yang banyak tersusun rapi buku-buku tentang kesehatan. Junmyeon ingin sekali menjadi dokter dari dulu. Sehun merasa bersalah karna Junmyeon tidak bisa bersekolah kedokteran karna dirinya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Junmyeon yang tengah berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya itu bertanya tanpa melirik kearah Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bersikap lunak sedikit pada Ayah, dia tidak seburuk yang kau ucapkan tadi."

Junmyeon mendengus, "Jadi sekarang kau mulai menasehatiku?" Dia membalikan tubuhnya, hingga menghadap ke Sehun. "Kau pikir akar masalah ini darimana datangnya? Itu semua datangnya darimu, Sehun."

Sehun tidak menundukan kepalanya lagi seperti yang lalu-lalu, dia balas memandang tatapan tajam Junmyeon tak kalah dinginnya. Semua perkataan Luhan terngiang-ngiang diotaknya. Dia tidak boleh lagi mengalah pada Junmyeon dan terus-terusan membiarkan dirinya disalahkan atas perkara ini. Hal itu hanya membuat dirinya lebih tertindas dan disalahkan.

"Karna akulah penyebab kematian Ibu, itu yang mau kau katakan 'kan?" ucap Sehun dengan datar.

Junmyeon mengulas senyum mencemoohnya. "Kenyataan yang berkata seperti itu."

"Sampai kapan kau menganggap kesalah-pahaman itu adalah kenyataan?" geram Sehun. "Akhiri semua ini, _hyung_. Dendammu terhadapku itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, itu hanya membuat hidupmu dipenuhi bayang-bayang kemarahan yang tak berarti."

"Kau memang keparat, Sehun. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kesalahan terbesarmu itu."

"Disini kau yang bersalah, Junmyeon." Desis Sehun. "Akar permasalahan ini terjadi karnamu. Kau menuduh adikmu sendiri yang membunuh Ibu, karna itu semua orang juga menganggap seperti itu. Hidupku berantakan karna dirimu! Semua orang menganggapku sebagai anak kejam yang tega membunuh Ibunya yang tengah mengandung. Bahkan seluruh anggota keluarga juga menganggapku seperti itu. kau pikir, bagaimana perasaanku?"

Nada bicara Sehun meninggi. Matanya semakin menyalang tajam kearah Junmyeon, nafasnya pun mulai tak beraturan seiring amarahnya yang bergulung-gulung. Dia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya sekarang. mengungkapkan seluruh amarah dan rasa kecewanya pada Junmyeon yang selama ini selalu Ia pendam dalam-dalam. Sehun tidak bisa terus-menerus hidup dengan rasa bersalah—yang bahkan dirinya tidak bersalah sama sekali, sebenarnya— kondisi seperti ini hanya membuat hatinya digerogoti luka-luka tak kasat mata karna perlakuan Junmyeon. Dia ditendang kedasar jurang gelap yang hanya ada dirinya disana. tanpa ada siapapun yang menemaninya, hanya suara teriakan-teriakan penuh dendam yang memenuhi pikirannya. Bertahun-tahun Sehun tak bisa menggerakan wajahnya untuk mengulas sebuah senyuman, dan selama itu pula yang dipenglihatannya hanya warna abu-abu. Semuanya hancur berantakan.

Dan kini, Dewi Aphrodite mempertemukannya dengan Luhan. Sosok manis yang berhasil mengembalikan semuanya. Senyumnya, warna-warni pada hidupnya, kebahagiaannya. Tetapi tidak untuk senyum dari Keluarganya. Sehun masih belum bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari keluarganya.

 _Atau memang tidak akan pernah bisa.._

"Junmyeon _hyung_ ," lirih Sehun dengan sedikit helaan nafas halus keluar dari bibirnya, "Apa tidak ada sama sekali setitik kepercayaanmu untukku? Aku jadi seperti ini karna dirimu. Aku pembangkang, Aku biang onar, aku dibenci semua orang—itu semua karna aku merasa tidak ada lagi yang menyayangi diriku. Kau adalah Kakakku yang paling kusayangi dan kuhargai, tetapi sampai saat ini kau bahkan tak menganggapku sebagai adik. Berpikirlah dengan logis, mana mungkin aku membunuh Ibu? Kenapa kau terus memenuhi hidupku dengan tudingan-tudinganmu itu?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat seiring airmatanya yang meluncur bebas dari matanya. Sudah cukup! Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan bertahan dibalik wajah datar dan sikap acuh tak acuhnya. Hidupnya sangat pahit. Perkataan Luhan sepenuhnya benar—dirinya terlihat sempurna diluar, tetapi kenyataannya dia sangat rapuh. Sehun butuh seseorang untuk menopang tubuhnya. dia tidak sekuat yang orang-orang bicarakan diluar sana dengan mulut cicitan burung mereka. Kenyataannya, Sehun juga hanya seorang manusia yang bisa merasakan sedih dan senang dalam hidupnya.

"Hidupku hancur karna kesalah-pahaman ini, _hyung_.."

Junmyeon hanya terdiam mendengarkan kalimat per-kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Bahkan tangannya yang tadinya ingin mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun kini hanya dikepalnya erat-erat. Rongga dadanya terasa menyempit mendengar ucapan Sehun. Menyesakan sekali. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Namun, melihat Sehun yang menunjukan sisi lemah dihadapannya itu membuat Junmyeon diselimuti rasa bersalah yang mendalam.

"Silahkan pukul aku lagi, _hyung_. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau lakukan terhadapku?"

Junmyeon memejamkan matanya sesaat. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, dia berusaha mengeluarkan makian terhadap Sehun tetapi rasanya sulit sekali.

"Keluarlah dari sini." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Junmyeon. "Kubilang, Keluar!" Junmyeon meninggikan suaranya melihat Sehun masih terdiam didepannya.

Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya, dan memukul dinding didepannya dengan sangat keras setelah kepergian Sehun. Airmatanya tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Tetesan-tetesan itu mengalir bebas dari matanya. Tangannya tidak berhenti memukuli dinding didepannya, dia bahkan tidak peduli pada rasa sakit yang menjalari tangannya yang nyaris mulai membiru. Rasa sakit pada rongga dadanya lebih perih dari apapun.

Saat ini Junmyeon berada di ujung kegelapan yang sangat menyiksa. Dia diselimuti perasaan bersalah dan amarah yang menumpuk-numpuk. Dia tahu jika selama ini bukan Sehun yang menghilangkan nyawa Ibunya. _Dia tahu_. Karna Junmyeon yakin, adiknya tidak akan melakukan hal itu. tetapi setiap kali melihat wajah Sehun, yang terlintas adalah wajah pucat Ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Hal itu menyebabkan Junmyeon sangat membenci Sehun. Entah sampai kapan ini akan terjadi. Yang pasti, Junmyeon _belum_ bisa menerima kembali Sehun sebagai Adik tersayangnya lagi.

Hidupnya hancur karna kepergian Ibunya.

Dan hidup Sehun pun hancur karna kesalah-pahaman yang dibuat olehnya.

…

Dua hari sudah berlalu begitu saja, dan kejadian perkelahian antar sekolah masih membayang-bayangi Luhan. Hari ini Kyungsoo diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak Rumah Sakit. Keadaannya cukup membaik, walau cedera dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya masih belum mengering. Tak tanggung-tanggung, kedua orangtua Kyungsoo— _terutama Tuan Do yang amat murka_ —langsung menuntut pihak sekolah yang menaungi kawanan yang menghajar Kyungsoo, bahkan hari ini Tuan Do langsung memindahkan putra tunggalnya ke sekolah lain. Kyungsoo resmi pindah sekolah. Sementara Luhan, harus tetap berada di OX 86 High School. Dia sudah kelas dua-belas, tidak mungkin harus pindah ke sekolah lain. Karna Ujian Sekolah juga akan diselenggarakan akhir bulan ini. Luhan terpaksa tetap disana, walau kenyataannya dia ingin sekali pindah sekolah bersama Kyungsoo.

Luhan menendang-nendang kerikil khayalan didepannya, seraya berjalan menuju ruang rawat Baekhyun dengan langkah gontai. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Dia juga ingin pindah sekolah. Sehun dan kawanannya di skors selama seminggu akibat perkelahian kemarin, dan hal itu membuat Luhan tidak bertemu dengan Sehun selama dua hari ini—karna kekasihnya itu sedang di 'kurung' oleh Ayahnya yang tengah berada di Seoul. Luhan merasa lucu saat mengingat Sehun tidak henti-hentinya mengiriminya pesan dan menghubunginya setiap saat. Pemuda itu malah terlihat seperti remaja-remaja labil yang sedang dimabuk cinta, bedanya Sehun tidak menggunakan _emoticon_ disetiap teks pesannya. Sehun mana mungkin melakukan hal menggelikan itu.

Luhan membuka pintu ruangan didepannya. Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menemani Baekhyun yang belum sadar untuk saat ini, karna pemuda jangkung itu sedang pergi—entah kemana.

"Kau sudah sadar?" mata Luhan berbinar melihat sosok mungil diatas ranjang rawat itu sedang terduduk dengan mata yang sudah terbuka lebar. Luhan segera menghampiri Baekhyun dengan langkah riang, yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ya, pagi tadi aku terbangun. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa yang menemaniku disini."

Luhan bisa melihat sirat kekecewaan dari nada Baekhyun. Lantas, pemuda cantik itu mengembangkan senyum kekanakannya untuk menghibur Baekhyun. "Semalam Chanyeol menginap disini. Dia memang selalu disampingmu sejak kau koma, asal kau mau tahu. Tapi pagi ini dia bilang mau pergi, aku tidak tahu kemana."

Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan mata sipitnya melihat Luhan berbicara dengannya dengan begitu akrab, seolah-olah mereka selama ini adalah teman dekat. "Luhan, aku tidak ingat kita sudah berteman. Kau bahkan belum mengenalku, kenapa rasanya kau bersikap seolah-olah kita ini teman?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Aku membawakanmu banyak buah-buahan." Dia mengangkat sekantong plastik besar berisi buah-buahan yang dibelinya sebelum ke Rumah Sakit.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa salahnya aku bersikap seolah-olah kita ini teman dekat? Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti kita benar-benar menjadi teman."

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana. Baru kali ini ada orang yang ingin menjadi temannya, padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal. Luhan itu memang luar biasa sekali, pantas saja Sehun tunduk kepadanya—pikir Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kakimu sudah baikkan?"

"Aku tidak berani mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja. Kaki kananku kebas, aku sempat berpikir bagian sana sudah lumpuh atau yang lebih parah sudah diamputasi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kaki kananku?" Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya bercampur takut. Saat dia tersadar tadi pagi, yang Ia lakukan hanya menangis karna kaki kanannya tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali. Perawat yang mengantarkan sarapannya hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'Kakimu akan sembuh beberapa hari kedepan, tenang saja.'—dengan entengnya. Dia nyaris saja ingin memaki-maki perawat itu. Baekhyun mana mungkin bisa tenang, dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Kau patah tulang." Ringis Luhan. "Untuk beberapa hari ini, kau memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk berjalan dulu."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan halus dari bibirnya. Tampak sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Kau mau buah? Aku akan mengupaskannya untukmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Luhan. Namun masih terlalu canggung. Mereka tidak dekat sama sekali, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa selepas kejadian ini kau akan berhenti berkelahi?" tanya Luhan seraya menyodorkan sepotong apel pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik kearah kaki kanannya yang terbalut lilitan perban. "Aku… tidak tahu." Jujur saja, Baekhyun agak mengalami trauma pasca kecelakaan ini. Dia takut seumur hidupnya akan terus diatas kursi roda atau kruk, tidak bisa lagi berjalan seperti orang normal lainnya. Saat ini dia memang selamat dari kematian atau ancaman hilangnya kaki kanannya, tetapi siapa tahu dihari esok Ia benar-benar akan kehilangan salah satu bagian tubuhnya? itu adalah bayangan yang sangat mengerikan. Namun, jika Ia berhenti melakukan tindakan yang _sangat-bukan-pelajar-sekali_ , dengan siapa dirinya berteman? Kehidupan Sehun dan teman-temannya memang seperti ini. Selalu dilingkupi bahaya dan ancaman kematian yang membayang-bayangi otak. Itu sudah resiko Baekhyun yang menjalin pertemanan dengan Sehun dan yang lainnya.

"Saranku, sebaiknya kau berhenti. Jika orangtuamu melihatmu seperti ini, mereka pasti akan sedih. Lagipula, apa kau tidak sayang pada tubuhmu sendiri? Kejadian seperti ini hanya akan membuat satu per-satu bagian tubuhmu akan hilang." Ujar Luhan.

Sedikit bingung dengan Baekhyun, disaat keadaannya memburuk seperti ini dimana orangtuanya? Sejak hari pertama pemuda itu dirawat disini, tidak ada tanda-tanda sanak keluarganya akan datang. Hanya Chanyeol dan yang lainnya saja yang menjaga Baekhyun.

Suara decitan pintu yang terbuka, membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan kearah sana. Chanyeol, Kai dan Chen datang dari sana bersamaan. Tiga orang itu tampak terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang sudah membuka matanya kembali.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol bergumam, dengan pandangan mata tertuju pada satu fokus. Baekhyun. "Kau sudah sadar?" imbuhnya, lalu berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh kearah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri-seri, menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan dua tangannya. Bisa dia rasakan, kini kulit pemuda manis itu kembali menghangat lagi tidak seperti dua hari yang lalu, terasa amat dingin. Chanyeol senang sekali melihat Baekhyun sudah sadar. Matanya yang semula redup, kini bersinar lagi. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain kenyataan ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chan." Baekhyun mengulas senyumnya yang sangat manis dan melumpuhkan itu.

Chanyeol dengan wajah— _yang masih_ —berseri-seri, segera meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Melampiasakan rasa bahagia dan leganya. Semua kekhawatirannya akhir-akhir ini yang menumpuk-numpuk dibahunya terangkat sudah.

Sementara itu, Luhan tersenyum kecil dan memberi kode pada Chen dan Kai untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan ini. Setidaknya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk berdua saja saat ini.

"Mencari Sehun?" Chen menyunggingkan seringaiannya melihat Luhan melirik-lirik kesegala arah setelah mereka keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun. Luhan terlihat salah tingkah saat itu juga, membuat Chen dan Kai nyaris tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan kekasihmu?" kali ini Kai yang mencoba mengajak berbicara Luhan.

"Aku—"

"Dia sudah ada di Apartmennya. Malam ini kau temui saja dia, karna nanti malam dia akan pergi untuk balapan." Ujar Kai. "Asal kau tahu saja, Luhan. di area pertandingan itu banyak sekali gadis-gadis cantik nan seksi yang mencoba mendekati kekasihmu itu. kau tidak takut… Sehun akan berpaling?"

Chen hanya mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan semua perkataan Kai yang enampuluh persen benar dan sisanya adalah kedustaan yang dibuat-buat. "Sebaiknya kau temui dia, sebelum Sehun berakhir tidur seranjang dengan salah satu wanita disana," tukasnya. Dia melihat perubahan pada wajah Luhan. Mata rusanya sedikit membulat dan berkedip-kedip lucu. Sebuah kenyataan yang pahit sekali mengingat Luhan lebih tua darinya, tetapi wajahnya terlihat seperti bocah umur lima tahun.

Chen kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Luhan, merangkulnya dengan sok akrab. Yang diyakini jika Sehun melihatnya maka habislah riwayat hidup Chen.

"Aku punya usul jika kau mau bertemu dengan Sehun malam ini." Chen menyunggingkan senyum miringnya pada Luhan yang masih terdiam. Dia dan Kai menyeringai bersamaan dan mulai membisiki Luhan kalimat-kalimat provokasi yang nantinya akan menyusahkan Sehun.

Andai saja Luhan itu tidak terlalu polos.

…

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menggendongnya dan menyuruhnya duduk diatas kursi roda. Baekhyun benci sekali melihat dirinya yang seperti ini. Terlihat sangat lemah, seperti seseorang yang mengidap penyakit ganas.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu hanya mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Baekhyun menuju halaman belakang Rumah Sakit.

"Aku bahkan baru tersadar tadi pagi, dan kau sudah mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan seperti ini? Bagus sekali." Ujar Baekhyun setengah sakartik. Dia menekuk wajahnya manisnya dengan sebal. Sejauh matanya memandang, hanya ada perawat-perawat dan beberapa pasien yang berlalu lalang. Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali disini.

"Kau butuh udara segar, sayang."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" desis Baekhyun. Dia merasakan kursi rodanya tidak berjalan lagi, tepat ditengah-tengah halaman Rumah Sakit. Dimana banyak anak-anak kecil bermain disana, dan beberapa pasien tua yang berjalan pelan-pelan didampingi perawat. Mungkin para manula itu sedang melatih otot kaki mereka.

Chanyeol berjalan ke hadapannya, dan berjongkok dengan senyuman—yang menurut Baekhyun—sungguh menawan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku senang memanggilmu seperti itu."

Baekhyun lebih memilih memandangi kakek tua yang berlatih berjalan didepan sana, daripada harus melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tengah memandanginya penuh kasih. Angin sore hari menerpa kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun yang memerah tipis, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih manis. Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Dia berharap Kai atau Chen datang untuk mengubah atmosfer disini.

"Karna kita _hanya teman_ , jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi." Ujar Baekhyun, setelah duapuluh detik terdiam. Nada bicaranya terdengar memerintah, tetapi diucapkannya nyaris seperti bergumam.

Anehnya, Chanyeol malah melebarkan senyumnya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya. "Siapa bilang? Aku 'kan kekasihmu."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pemuda tinggi itu dengan pandangan bingung. Pandangan yang menyiratkan 'sejak-kapan-kita-berpacaran?'

"Sekarang, aku adalah kekasihmu. Dan kau adalah kekasihku." Chanyeol memainkan jemari mungil yang –entah kenapa bisa— lentik milik Baekhyun. Dibawanya genggaman tangan itu kearah hidungnya, dan diciumi beberapa kali. Membuat Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam seraya membuka-menutup kelopak matanya.

"…Apa kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sorot mata Chanyeol sangat lembut dan melumpuhkan, membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan degupan jantungnya yang luar-biasa cepat.

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang romantis, Baek. Dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah jadi seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau pun juga. Kita saling mencintai. Jadi, apa salahnya sekarang kau harus menjadi kekasihku?"

Sebuah kalimat yang Baekhyun tunggu-tunggu selama ini akhirnya terlontar juga dari bibir Chanyeol. Mendadak kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, membuat lengkungan senyum yang sangat manis. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya saat ini. Pernyataan yang tak terduga dari Chanyeol, mampu membuat suasana hatinya membaik kembali—bahkan sangat baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan. "Hey, jawab." Ujar Chanyeol, seraya mencolek hidung Baekhyun dengan _iseng_. "Kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku, karna aku tidak suka penolakan."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Itu pemaksaan, bodoh."

"Aku yakin kau tidak terpaksa sama-sekali."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa dengan rona merah menjalari pipinya. Chanyeol tidak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dia mengecupi beberapa kali bahu Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Aku lebih mencintaimu." Dalam hati berterimakasih pada Luhan yang sudah menyadarkan dirinya.

…

Sehun terduduk ditepi ranjangnya menunggu balasan pesan dari Luhan—yang sampai sekarang juga tak kunjung membalasnya. Dia mencoba menghubungi rusa manis itu tetapi hasilnya menjengkelkan; Luhan tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali. Hal ini membuat kedua alisnya menukik tajam dengan wajah bersungut-sungut kesal. Dimana Luhan saat ini? Mengapa tidak membalas pesannya sekalipun? Tidak tahukah Luhan jika Sehun sangat merindukannya?

' _Aku baru tahu jika cinta itu banyak sekali rasa-rasanya.'_ —pikir Sehun, setengah geli.

Tidak bertemu dengan Luhan selama dua hari membuat Sehun cukup _uring-uringan_. Kedatangan Ayahnya ke Seoul sungguh membawa malapetaka untuknya. Siapa yang mengira jika Seunghyun sampai mengurungnya dirumah hanya karna dirinya yang di skors akibat perkelahian kemarin? Sehun tak habis pikir pada Ayahnya yang masih saja memperlakukannya layaknya anak SMP yang baru beranjak remaja. Bukannya dia tak mau melawan Ayahnya— _dia bahkan sempat mencoba melarikan diri kemarin, kalau saja beberapa pelayan tidak memanggil Ayahnya_ —tetapi sekarang masa 'pengurungannya' sudah habis. Maka dari itu disinilah dia berada. Tempat tinggalnya yang s _esungguhnya_. Apartmen yang sudah dihuninya dua tahun belakangan ini. Sehun memilih untuk tetap disini, daripada harus bersitatap tajam dengan Junmyeon setiap hari dirumahnya.

 _ **Ting Tong!**_

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan malas-malasan kala suara belnya berbunyi nyaring. Mungkin itu Kai atau Chen yang datang. Dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada layar _smartphone-_ nya, berharap Luhan membalas pesannya. Dia menarik gagang pintu, membukanya.

Mengejutkannya, seseorang yang bertamu malam-malam ketempat tinggalnya adalah—

"Luhan?"

—Dengan tampilan tak kalah mengejutkan.

Sehun merasa rahangnya akan jatuh saat itu juga kelantai, kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa ekspresi itu _sangatlah-tidak-Oh Sehun_. bagaimana dia tidak membuka kedua belah bibirnya kalau dihadapannya Luhan — _yang dia ingat adalah kekasih manis nan_ _polosnya_ — berpenampilan… _rock and roll_? Entahlah, Sehun tidak bisa mengidentifikasikan secara rinci. Jaket hitam, T-shirt hitam dengan gambar kepala tengkorak— _skull_ —, Jeans hitam yang bagian lututnya sengaja dirobek dan _piercing_ perak cantik menggantung ditelinga kanan. Luhan terlihat berbeda sekali. Benar-benar _berbeda_. Sehun bahkan mengira ini hanya delusi anehnya saja akibat tidak bertemu kekasih manisnya selama dua-hari. Tetapi saat melihat mata rusa yang sudah dihiasi _eyeliner_ itu berkedip-kedip, membuat Sehun yakin jika dihadapannya memanglah Luhan- _nya_.

"Aku ingin ikut _duel race_ malam ini." Adalah kalimat pemecah keheningan diantara keduanya yang berasal dari bibir merah delima Luhan. kalimat yang bahkan tidak dibayangkan oleh Sehun samasekali.

"Apa?" Sehun sepertinya tuli mendadak. Dia masih terhanyut dengan wajah cantik Luhan yang sangat berbeda malam ini.

Luhan menghentakan kakinya sekali, membuat Sehun nyaris mendengus geli. "Aku ingin ikut balapan." Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Pernahkah aku bilang kau terlihat seksi dengan _piercing_ dan _eyeliner_?" diselingi kerlingan mesum yang kentara sekali.

Luhan tampak bingung sesaat karna jawaban Sehun yang _out of topic_ itu. Tetapi wajahnya berubah sebal melihat tatapan Sehun yang seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi dirinya. "Sehun, aku bilang aku ingin ik—H-hei!"

Ucapan Luhan harus terputus karna Sehun meraih pinggang rampingnya kedalam, dan menutup pintu Apartmennya menggunakan kaki kirinya. Sehun menyudutkan diri Luhan pada dinding, dan itu bukanlah pertanda bagus untuk Luhan. Tubuhnya terhimpit antara dinding dibelakangnya dan Sehun didepannya.

"S-sehun?" Luhan menahan dada bidang Sehun agar pemuda itu tidak berbuat _apa-apa_ padanya. Tetapi yang ada, Sehun dengan mudah menarik dagunya dan mencium bibirnya saat itu juga. Tangan Luhan yang berada didada Sehun seolah-olah tak berarti, pada akhirnya Luhan memilih membiarkan tangannya turun perlahan dan memegang pinggang Sehun. Dia sudah tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini, karna saat saling mengirim pesan, Sehun selalu mengatakan akan mencium bibirnya ketika mereka bertemu. Apapun, dan dimanapun itu. Luhan merasa Sehun berkali lipat lebih mesum saat berpacaran dengannya.

Luhan bergerak gelisah dalam himpitan tubuh besar Sehun. Ciumannya semakin menuntut dan terburu-buru. Dia tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

Sehun akhirnya menyudahi lumatannya pada bibir Luhan setelah menit ketiga. Dia mengusap sudut bibir Luhan yang terdapat jejak saliva dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang kemari dan mengatakan ingin ikut balapan?" tanyanya setengah terengah. Nafsunya tiba-tiba saja membludak saat melihat Luhan. Ini mengerikan.

"Aku hanya ingin ikut denganmu." jawab Luhan. Dengan ragu, memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Entah itu semacam godaan atau bukan, tetapi Sehun menikmatinya.

"Tapi malam ini aku tidak ada duel."

"Kai dan Chen bilang kau akan pergi bertanding malam ini."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. "Apa mereka juga yang mendandanimu seperti ini?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, "Ya. Chen bilang anak balapan seperti ini penampilannya." Jawabnya dengan lugu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat, berharap dengan tertutupnya kelopak matanya dapat meledakan Chen dan Kai saat ini juga. Dua anak itu—Sehun akan mematahkan tulangnya karna sudah berani mengelabui Luhan. Lihat saja nanti.

"Bukan seperti ini, Lu. apa kau pernah lihat aku berpakaian seperti ini?" ujarnya. Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Sehun tersenyum mencela, "Kau malah terlihat seperti _rocker_ gagal."

Luhan mencebikan bibirnya, jengkel. "Jadi aku dibohongi?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya dramatis dan mengangguk. "Sialnya, iya." Pemuda tampan itu memainkan _piercing_ cantik ditelinga Luhan dengan senyuman miring "Tapi keuntungannya adalah kau ada disini. Bersamaku. _Hanya_ berdua."

Luhan mengembangkan senyum kecilnya, dengan sapuan merah tipis dipipinya. Dia membalas pandangan Sehun. "Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan malu-malu.

Dan ciuman lembut yang diberikan Sehun adalah jawabannya.

…

"Sehun, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Luhan dengan tangan yang sibuk menekan-nekan tombol remote teve, menukar-nukar _channel_ sesuka hatinya.

"Lalu, tanyalah." Sehun yang bersandar disofa itu tengah memainkan helaian rambut halus Luhan dengan _iseng_. Kepala Luhan bersandar pada dadanya, dan Sehun senang melihat Luhan seperti kucing yang ingin bermanja-manja seperti saat ini. Karna Luhan jarang sekali— _atau mungkin tidak pernah_ —bersikap seperti ini.

"Kemana Orangtua Baekhyun?"

Kedua alis Sehun menaut, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu?"

"Pertanyaan itu untuk dijawab, bukan untuk ditanya lagi." Gerutu Luhan.

Sehun menarik hidung Luhan cukup keras, membuat pemiliknya memekik kesal. "Kenapa kau senang sekali menggerutu padaku, huh?"

"Karna aku senang membuatmu kesal," adalah jawaban menyebalkan dari Luhan. Sehun hanya memutar bolamatanya imajinatif.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau sejak hari pertama Baekhyun dirawat hingga dia pulih, tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang menjenguk? Aku ingin bertanya kemana orangtuanya, tetapi aku takut menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun." Ujar Luhan.

"Kau harus tahu, Lu. jika diantara aku dan teman-temanku sekarat, kau tidak akan melihat satupun Orangtua kami yang menjenguk. Bahkan jika kami mati sekalian, mereka hanya akan melihat selama beberapa menit lalu sesudah itu menjalani hidup seperti biasa lagi."

Luhan memutuskan kontak matanya pada layar _teve_ yang menayangkan animasi kartun didepannya, dan mendongak untuk memandang Sehun. Dia agaknya terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun. "Mengapa seperti itu?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil, "Mana kutahu. Tanyakan saja pada Orangtua kami."

"Luhan, kau tahu apa alasannya aku melarangmu untuk berteman dengan teman-temanku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun memang melarangnya dengan tegas untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kai, Chen maupun Chanyeol—hal itu menimbulkan rasa tidak suka Luhan pada Sehun. Memang apa salahnya berteman dengan Kai, Chen, Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun? Tidak ada pasal yang melarang untuk menjalin pertemanan 'kan?

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan sorot mata sungguh-sungguh. Pandangan yang menyiratkan jika Luhan harus mendengarkan kata-katanya dan menurutinya. "Hidupmu masih sempurna. Kau masih memiliki Orangtua yang sangat menyayangimu, dan kehidupan yang bahagia. Tidak seperti aku dan teman-temanku.."

Luhan masih terdiam, mendengarkan.

"Kami hanya anak-anak sampah, yang senang mencari keributan disana-sini. Semua orang membenci kami. Jangan merusak hidupmu hanya karna berteman dengan kami. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

Ini yang keberapa kalinya Luhan melihat sisi lain dari Oh Sehun. Saat ini dia terlihat begitu dewasa—dan juga ada sekilat rasa sedih dari nada ucapannya. Luhan memang belum tahu banyak soal Sehun, tetapi dia cukup peka untuk menangkap jika Sehun tidak sekuat yang kelihatannya. Mendadak Luhan ingin membawa kabur Sehun ke Beijing dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama dengan tenang disana. Tapi itu terdengar sinting sekali.

"Apa aku juga harus menjauhimu?" tanya Luhan, dengan nada yang tidak rela sekali. Mereka baru saja menjalin hubungan selama seminggu, dan Luhan tidak siap— _dan tidak akan pernah_ —jika harus berpisah dengan Sehun. Seburuk-buruknya Sehun dimata semua orang, tetapi dimata Luhan, Sehun tetaplah sosok yang membuatnya bahagia.

Sehun mengulas sebuah senyuman menawan yang sangat disukai Luhan. Tangannya terjulur, mengelus-elus surai coklat Luhan.

"Kau kekasihku, Luhan. Satu-satunya orang yang paling kuharapkan akan terus bersamaku sampai kapanpun. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Karna aku akan membahagiakanmu apapun caranya, bukan menjerumuskanmu kedalam masalah-masalahku. Kau tidak boleh masuk sedikitpun kedunia kelamku, cukup temui aku sebagai kekasihmu. Karna aku akan menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat bersamamu."

Luhan tersenyum begitu manis, dan segera memeluk tubuh hangat Sehun dengan erat. Perasaan ini… Luhan tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Jantungnya selalu melonjak-lonjak senang ketika bersama Sehun. Seolah-olah kebahagiaannya didunia ini semuanya bersumber dari Sehun. Dia lega sekali mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dulu aku sangat membencimu, tapi sekarang setiap detiknya aku merasa rasa sayangku selalu bertambah untukmu." Luhan tertawa dengan pipi yang memerah disela-sela ucapannya.

Sehun terbahak mendengarnya, "Darimana kau belajar menggombal?" tangannya ikutserta melingkari tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Tentu saja darimu."

Sehun semakin tertawa mendengarnya. Entah bagaimana bisa, semua yang dilakukan Luhan terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Dunianya menjadi indah sekali sejak kehadiran Luhan dihidupnya. Semua terasa begitu menyenangkan dilakukan. Tidak ada lagi malam-malam gulita yang dipenuhi setumpuk masalah pembuat pusing otak, sekarang Luhan selalu hadir dimalamnya dan memberikannya sebuah senyum dan tawa menyenangkan hati. Sehun memang benar-benar menjadi sosok yang berbeda—jika bersama Luhan.

"Kenapa kau manis sekali, Lu?" tanya Sehun, yang malah lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan, dan menggerakannya kesana-kemari. Memperlakukannya seolah-olah Luhan adalah bayi dibawah umur tiga tahun.

Luhan memasang wajah tidak sukanya, "Aku ini tampan!"

"Jangan bercanda."

"Jika aku bercanda maka kau akan tertawa, Sehun." desis Luhan, geram. Sehun malah terkekeh dan dengan gencar menghujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Si manis itu hanya tertawa riang seraya mendorong-dorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh darinya. Tetapi yang terjadi adalah tubuhnya terbaring diatas sofa, dengan Sehun yang menindihnya. Rupanya, Luhan memang selalu kalah dengan Sehun.

"Kau pintar sekali membalikan kata-kataku," puji Sehun.

"Aku tidak nyaman seperti ini. Kau berat." Ujar Luhan, mengeluh. Dia menghindari berkontak mata dengan Sehun, karna dia takut pemuda itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Sehun itu 'kan senang sekali mengejeknya.

Sehun menyeringai, "Aku nyaman. Sangat." Dengan hidung dan bibir yang sudah menjalar ke perpotongan leher Luhan. Mengendusnya seperti binatang, dan menciuminya dengan sensual.

Luhan bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Jangan mulai, Sehun."

"Luhan, jangan bergerak seper—Aahh,"

Luhan melebarkan matanya, dengan refleks menghentikan semua pergerakan tubuhnya. "Y-Ya! Jangan mendesah!" serunya dengan wajah semakin memerah. Tubuhnya meremang mendengar desahan berat Sehun tepat ditelinganya. O-oke, Luhan akui itu cukup menggairahkan dan seksi, tapi—Sial! jika sudah seperti ini dia tidak akan pulang dengan selamat.

"Kau menggesekan pahamu dipenisku." geram Sehun. Mata tajam bak manik elangnya mulai dipenuhi kabut-kabut gairah yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Kebersamaannya dan Luhan memang selalu berujung seperti ini. Entah feromon Luhan yang terlalu berbahaya, atau hormon dirinya yang berlebihan, Sehun tidak tahu pasti.

"S—sehun!" Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima saat Sehun menyerang bibirnya dengan bar-bar. Memangnya dia bisa melakukan apa dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih kecil dari kekuatan Sehun?

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang di Rumah Sakit waktu itu?" tanya Sehun, setelah menyudahi lumatannya pada bibir Luhan. Nafasnya memberat, pertanda jika pemuda itu memang benar-benar _menginginkan_ Luhan.

Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui. "H-hanya sampai jam sebelas."

Dahi Sehun mengerut tidak senang. "Hanya dua jam?!"

"Astaga, dua jam itu tidak sebentar!" dengus Luhan, memutar bola-matanya jengah. "Aku harus pulang, soalnya."

Wajah Sehun bertambah tidak senang, dengan kedua alisnya yang menukik tajam. "Kukira kau akan menginap disini."

"Ada Paman Do dirumah, jika aku tidak pulang dia pasti akan mencariku—kau akan ngeri melihat keprotektifan-nya."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, berharap dengan nafasnya yang berhembus, _mood_ buruknya juga akan ikut terhembus. "Baiklah. Dua jam daripada tidak sama sekali." Gerutunya.

Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam cumbuan panas, yang akan mengantar mereka ke sesi-sesi panjang berikutnya. Dan dengan waktu yang sudah ditentukan Luhan itu, mereka bercinta untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saling berbagi kasih-sayang yang berujung kenikmatan seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan paling bahagia didunia ini.

…

"Tidurlah, jika kau lelah." Sehun berbisik seraya memasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuh Luhan. Jari panjangnya terangkat, menelusuri kontur wajah manis Luhan yang terlihat mengantuk. Lalu berhenti didagu Luhan, dia memegangnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, kemudian mengangkat dagu itu sedikit dan memberikan Luhan sebuah ciuman lembut yang manis sekali.

Luhan terlihat tak terganggu sekali, dia menikmatinya. Itu tidak berlangsung lama, karna Sehun kembali duduk tegak dikursi kemudinya, dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dia akan mengantar Luhan pulang, sesuai keinginan rusa kesayangannya itu. Tepat jam sebelas—oh mungkin lebih beberapa menit, sedikit.

"Sehun, nyalakan musiknya." pinta Luhan. Sehun menuruti keinginannya. Pemuda itu membiarkan kepala Luhan bersandar pada bahunya, dan dengan senang hati Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Luhan selalu seperti kucing malas setiapkali habis bercinta.

Lagu bergenre R&B mengalun, memenuhi pendengaran keduanya. Lagu dengan judul _Be With You_ yang dibawakan oleh penyanyi asal Amerika yang musiknya sudah dikenal diseluruh negara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akon, Sehun menyukai semua lagu yang dibawakannya. Menurutnya, lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh pria itu selalu bersahabat dengan telinganya. Sehun menyetir dengan satu tangan, dia mengemudi secara pelan. Menikmati waktunya bersama Luhan lama-lama. Sejujurnya, dia masih tidak rela jika Luhan harus pulang kerumahnya.

"Sehun, aku suka lagunya." Ujar Luhan dengan senyuman _childish_ nya.

Sehun menampilkan senyum miringnya, "Berarti seleramu sama denganku." Pada saat itu juga Luhan melihat Sehun sesuai dengan umurnya; Muda, ceria, bebas, dan tentunya memiliki pesona yang tidak bisa dihindarkan. Tidak seperti yang lalu-lalu; kaku, tidak bersahabat dan arogan.

Jalan raya masih ramai, banyak kendaraan yang masih berlalu-lalang walau sudah nyaris tengah malam. Segerombolan pemuda-pemudi juga masih terlihat disepanjang jalan. Untuk beberapa menit, keduanya masih menikmati musik dengan tenang. Sampai pada akhirnya, empat mobil dengan _trademark_ berbeda berusaha mendahului mobil Sehun. Keempat mobil mengkilap itu mengeluarkan suara yang sangat berisik, membuat Luhan dan Sehun terganggu mendengarnya. Dua mobil berjenis Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa menghadangnya disisi kanan dan kiri, sementara dibelakangnya ada Bugatti Veyron hitam dan Ford GT40 MKII. Gigi Sehun bergemeletuk mengerikan melihatnya. Apa-apaan semua ini?

"Anak-anak Tokyo itu. Bajingan!" geram Sehun. Dia mengenali mobil-mobil itu.

Luhan menegakan kepalanya. "Kau kenal mereka?"

"Musuh-musuhku."

"Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak didunia ini orang-orang yang menjabat sebagai musuhmu?" tanya Luhan dengan ngeri. Mereka baru saja menikmati waktu yang tenang beberapa menit, dan sekarang waktu itu harus hancur (lagi) karna kedatangan musuh-musuh Sehun? Luhan tak habis pikir, bagaimana Sehun menjalani hidup dengan musuh berceceran dimana-mana.

Sehun memutar bola-matanya, "Jangan dihitung jika kau tak sanggup, sayang."

"Oh Sehun!" sebuah kepala menyembul dari kaca mobil Ferrari disampingnya, Sehun melihat wajah dengan mata sipit khas orang Jepang dari sana. Pemuda yang Sehun kenali bernama Chiga itu tersenyum amat lebar dengan _handgun_ ditangannya. Dan Sehun merasa Beentley Speed-nya tidak akan mulus lagi setelah malam ini.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Teriaknya dengan bahasa Korea yang pas-pasan. Sehun tak ada niat untuk menjawab si sinting itu.

"Luhan, bersiaplah." Sehun yang belum memasang _seatbelt_ itu segera memasangkan ditubuhnya. Kedua tangannya memegang kemudi mobilnya erat-erat, dan kakinya sudah bersiap-siap menginjak pedal gas sekencang-kencangnya dibawah sana.

"Siap untuk apa?" tanya Luhan, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. Bohong jika dia mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak merasakan firasat buruk yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Sehun melirik kekasihnya itu sekilas, "Kau ingin ikut duel kan?"

"Ap—Iya, ma-maksudku tidak. Aku tidak mau ik— _AAAAAAAA_!" Luhan berteriak saat Sehun dengan mendadak menaikan kecepatan mobilnya diatas rata-rata. Pemuda itu menginjak pedal gasnya, memacu mobilnya untuk berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya ditengah-tengah jalan yang masih ramai. Keempat mobil yang sudah mengira-ngira kejadiannya akan seperti ini, ikut memacu kecepatan mobil mereka. Mengejar mobil silver Sehun yang sudah memimpin didepan sana.

Gaung mesin kelima mobil itu mengeluarkan suara yang sangat mengganggu. Berisik dan membuat telinga berdenging. Mereka saling mencoba mendahului tanpa mempedulikan kendaraan yang ada didepannya. Saling menyalip kesana-kemari dan menabrak sisi kendaraan didekatnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Beberapa orang memaki kasar, mengumpat dan tak jarang menyumpahi kelima mobil yang membelah jalan raya itu. Jalanan yang tadinya tenang dan teratur, kini berubah menjadi arena balap.

Luhan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dengan tangan mencengkeram sabuk pengamannya. Dia melupakan rasa kantuknya yang sekejap menghilang, digantikan rasa panik sekaligus takut bersamaan. Walaupun disampingnya ada Sehun— _yang pasti akan melindunginya dari apapun_ —tetapi tetap saja, diluar sana ada empat mobil yang siap menghabisi mereka. Mereka kalah jumlah, Luhan tentu saja merasa takut dan khawatir. Apalagi dengan kecepatan mobil yang diatas rata-rata seperti ini, membuat jantungnya serasa akan putus sebentar lagi.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku balapan ditengah-tengah jalan raya yang ramai." Sehun menyeringai senang, tampak sangat bersemangat. Berbeda sekali dengan Luhan yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Sehun, pikirkan diriku!" seru Luhan. Oh, dia merasa perutnya mulai bergejolak mual.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu, Lu."

"Bodoh! pelankan laju mobilmu!" Luhan nyaris berteriak frustasi. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tetap santai seperti itu?

"Dan membiarkan kita ditabrak ramai-ramai oleh mereka?"

Luhan mengerang seraya mengacak rambut coklat madunya. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua demi Luhan. Saat ini dia sedang bersama kekasih manisnya itu, dan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini membuat Sehun harus memacu mobilnya dengan cepat agar nyawa mereka tetap selamat. Dia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Luhan dari apapun.

"Sehun, mereka menembaki kita!" ucap Luhan. Dia memandang ngeri pada kaca spion luar yang pecah, akibat tembakan peluru dari mobil dibelakangnya. Luhan berpikir, sedikit lagi peluru itu bukan hanya dikaca mobil, tetapi akan berakhir dikepalanya juga. Luhan mendesis ngilu memikirkannya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini imaji negatifnya terus muncul?

"Ambil box dikursi belakang, Lu."

Luhan tanpa bertanya lagi, langsung mencari box yang diperintahkan Sehun. Dia menemukannya. Sebuah box hitam berukuran sedang.

"Buka, dan ambil isinya." Titah Sehun, masih fokus menyetir.

Mata Luhan membulat saat box itu sudah terbuka. Isinya adalah beberapa _handgun_ dengan jenis-jenis berbeda yang Luhan tak kenali satupun, serta ada box mini didalamnya tempat untuk menyimpan peluru. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya saat itu juga.

"Sehun, apa musuhmu dan pistolmu itu sama banyaknya?" tanya Luhan, polos.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Nyaris dia ingin menggigit pipi Luhan, kalau tidak ingat keadaannya sedang mendesak saat ini. "Berikan padaku satu, dan gunakan untukmu satu." Untungnya, dia selalu siap sedia membawa box itu kemana-mana. Karna Sehun tahu, musuhnya bisa kapan saja datang dan menyerangnya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menembak lagi?" desis Luhan, tidak percaya. Ini _dejavu_.

"Aku tidak memaksamu."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, bimbang. Dia melihat Sehun menyetir dengan satu tangan, karna tangan yang lain sibuk menembaki mobil-mobil disampingnya. Rautnya sangat fokus dan serius. Disaat seperti inipun, Sehun terlihat menawan dengan _gun_ ditangannya. Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa Tuhan memberikannya kekasih macam Oh Sehun, yang kehidupannya selalu dipenuhi bahaya-bahaya?

Luhan nyaris berteriak saat suara ledakan peluru terdengar sangat dekat dengannya. Dia yakin, _body_ Beentley Speed milik Sehun sudah lecet sana-sini. Pemuda manis itu melirik box berisi pistol dipangkuannya. Dia merasa tak berguna karna diam saja dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Kembali melirik Sehun yang masih fokus dengan kegiatannya, Luhan mulai menggenggam satu _handgun_ ditangannya. Ia menarik nafas sesaat, lalu membuka kaca mobil disampingnya. Adrenalin Luhan berpacu cepat melihat keadaan diluar sana, suara ledakan peluru dan suara bising mesin mobil berlomba-lomba memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Dan pada saat itu juga, Luhan menggunakan _handgun_ ditangannya untuk menembaki Chiga dan kawan-kawannya diluar sana.

"Wow, sayang. kau terlihat seksi sekali saat menembak."

Luhan mendesis mendengar perkataan bodoh Sehun, "Akan kutembak bibirmu, Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh sesaat, lalu membanting stir-nya ke kiri, memasuki tikungan tajam. Membuat mobilnya melaju dengan posisi miring. Dia melihat satu mobil musuhnya dibelakang sana hilang kendali karna tidak bisa mengikuti manuvernya. Ferrari 250 itu bertabrakan dengan mobil orang lain. Kecelakaan tidak bisa dihindarkan. Sehun menyeringai melihatnya.

Sehun berdecak kesal, saat mobilnya melaju ke jalan yang salah. Dia masuk ke dalam jalan yang tengah ramai oleh pemuda-pemuda yang sedang melakukan battle dance. Sehun menekan-nekan klaksonnya dengan tidak sabaran. Pemuda-pemuda labil diluar sana berteriak —bersamaan dengan Luhan yang juga berteriak— beberapa dari mereka tertabrak karna tidak sempat meminggir. Itu adalah detik-detik yang sangat menegangkan untuk Luhan. pemuda manis itu terdiam pucat dengan mata yang memandang kosong ke jalan didepannya. Luhan mungkin _shock_.

"Sehun, aku ingin segera pulang." Cicitnya.

"Sedikit lagi, Lu. Aku janji." Ujar Sehun bersungguh-sungguh. Dia benar-benar akan menghabisi Chiga malam ini. Karna pemuda berambut hitam sebahu itu sudah merusak waktunya dengan Luhan.

Sehun kembali memasuki jalan raya, dibelakangnya hanya tersisa dua mobil saja. Ferrari milik Chiga, dan Bugatti milik temannya yang masih bertahan. Sehun mengulum senyum sinisnya. Mari kita lihat, siapa yang akan bisa bertahan sampai akhir. Lagipula yang Sehun herankan, kenapa kawanan itu mengejarnya tiba-tiba? Darimana pula mereka tahu daerah tempat tinggalnya? Ini membingungkan. Pasti ada yang tidak beres disini.

Luhan berseru dengan mata membelalak, "Sehun ada truk didepan!"

Bukannya menurunkan _speedmeter_ -nya, Sehun justru semakin menggila. Dia mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Truk besar yang berjarak kurang lebih lima meter dihadapannya. Luhan semakin panik dibuatnya. Apa Sehun sekarang mengajaknya untuk mati bersama? Tidak, Luhan belum siap sama sekali.

Sehun melirik sekilas kebelakangnya, Chiga dan temannya masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Sehun kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir. Saat jaraknya dan truk besar pengangkut balok-balok kayu itu semakin tipis, Sehun segera membanting stirnya ke kanan. Menyalip diantara truk besar itu dan mobil sedan yang kebetulan ada disana. Tidak ada tabrakan yang terjadi antara mobilnya dan truk itu, tetapi lawannya yang dibelakangnya lah yang hilang kendali dan menabrak truk besar itu.

Luhan membuka bibirnya tidak percaya. Dia melihat ngeri kebelakangnya, dimana beberapa mobil disana saling menabrak dan lepas kendali. Terlebih ada truk besar disana yang semakin memperparah kecelakaan. Sekarang, suara klakson memenuhi jalan raya.

"Sehun… bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya, dengan suara mengambang. Terlalu banyak kejutan malam ini.

"Mereka hanya fokus mengikutiku dari belakang, itulah sebabnya aku mengecoh mereka dengan cara mengikuti truk didepan. Mereka pikir aku akan terjebak diantara mereka dan truk itu, tapi lihat hasilnya? Keparat itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku." Sehun mengulas seringaian andalannya, yang membuat Luhan agak takut melihatnya. "Itulah yang terjadi jika ingin mengejar seseorang tanpa strategi."

Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia akui, Sehun terlalu hebat untuk pembalap dijalanan. Sekarang mereka terbebas dari kejaran apapun, dan sudah memasuki jalan yang tenang dan teratur. Mereka sudah jauh dari kemacetan dibelakang sana. Luhan bernafas lega. Akhirnya dia masih bisa bernafas esok hari.

…

"Kau langsung pulang?" tanya Luhan, setelah mereka sampai didepan rumahnya. Sehun yang tengah mengitari mobilnya itu mengangguk. Dia sedang mengecek beberapa bagian tubuh mobilnya yang lecet parah akibat tembakan peluru dan tabrakan dari Chiga. Sial, ini adalah mobil kesayangannya setelah _red_ _Laren_ —begitulah dia menamakan mobil McLaren-nya— . Sehun bersumpah akan benar-benar menghabisi kawanan anak Tokyo itu nanti. Itupun jika Chiga masih hidup setelah menabrak truk.

"Bagaimana kalau diperjalanan pulang nanti, kau kembali dikejar oleh mereka?"

Sehun menghampiri rusa kesayangannya itu dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan lembut, "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku." Ujarnya.

Luhan mendengus, "Apa salahnya aku khawatir padamu?!" tangannya bergerak untuk menepis tangan Sehun yang masih setia berada diwajahnya, tetapi Sehun justru menangkap tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan yang berada digenggamannya dengan senyuman diwajahnya, "Baiklah-baiklah. Lalu kau mau bagaimana sekarang, Yang Mulia?"

Luhan berdehem kecil, berusaha mengusir rasa panas diwajahnya, agar tidak terlihat Sehun jika saat ini dia tengah tersipu. Harga diri Luhan itu tinggi sekali, padahal jelas-jelas tanpa ditutupi sekalipun, Sehun sudah bisa melihat gerak-gerik menggemaskan Luhan.

"Kau mau aku menginap disini?"tanya Sehun.

"Kau gila? Ada Paman Do didalam sana, apa yang akan dia katakan nanti?"

Sehun mendengus, "Kau bukan anak gadis, Lu. kau bisa katakan kalau aku ini temanmu kan?"

"Benar juga," Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil. Mengundang Sehun untuk mencuri kecupan kecil dibibirnya. Pemuda manis itu tidak memprotes, tetapi sempat memukul perut Sehun. _benar-benar_ memukulnya. Untungnya Sehun mempunyai kesabaran yang tinggi untuk menghadapi kekasih macam Luhan—yang susah sekali untuk diajak bermesraan.

"Dan.. kita bisa melanjutkan yang di Apartmenku tadi, bukan?" ujar Sehun dengan seulas seringaian menyebalkannya.

"Dalam mimpimu." Desis Luhan.

"Melanjutkan apa, Luhan?" tanya sebuah suara dingin, dibalik gerbang pintu halaman rumahnya.

Luhan dan Sehun dengan refleks menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Terlihat sosok Pria dewasa dengan tubuh tinggi tegap di depan gerbang sana dengan mata menyalang tajam, bagaikan mata elang yang siap memangsa buruannya. Luhan menahan nafasnya saat itu juga. Ini bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding kejadian dijalan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Paman Do…" gumam Luhan.

…

 **Tbc**

…

 **a/n :**

chapter apaan ini? Ancur bener. Gue gak tau ngetik apaan itu diatas. Ini chap paling ancur disejarah Not Perfect kalo bisa gue bilang-_- maafin gue ya semua, udah lelet update, sekali update malah ancur begini. Aduh. Silahkan yang mau kecewa, yang mau nendang Anggara Dobby ke laut mati, yang mau lemparin Anggara Dobby pake kulit kacang, silahkan.

Gue mau curhat bentar. Boleh ya? Ini nggak OOT kok :'D Honestly, gue ngerasa saat ini gue udah _**jauuuh**_ banget sama _dunia ini_ —dunia per-ff'an, dunia per-kpop'an sama dunia nulis-menulis. Gue gak tau apa aja yang udah terjadi didunia para fangirl dan fanboy ini. Gue gak se-update dulu. Dan udah gak seantusias dulu. Bahkan gue lupa jalan cerita FF yang gue tunggu-tunggu dari senpai-nim /plak/

Gue sempet—atau mungkin sampe sekarang—kehilangan feel nulis **semua** FF gue. Banyak yang belom gue lanjutin dan gue berpikir untuk ngediscontinued aja (terutama A Bodyguard From Beijing, gue stuck bgt buat yg satu ini). Ternyata efek kelamaan hiatus tuh kayak gini. Gak enak banget, sumpah. Tiba-tiba otak jadi buntu dan bawannya 'anjir males ah gue ngetik' kalo udah didepan laptop, especially didepan Ms Word. Terus ujung2nya gue malah main game -_-

Tapi ketika gue buka kolom review… mendadak gue mau nangis(?) banyak yang nunggu kelanjutan FF-FF abal gue. Banyak yg minta gue balik ke ffn. Terus gue mikir, kok gue jahat banget sih mau ngediscontinued-in semua ff gue sementara diluar sana ada yg nunggu? Emang gue siapa sih yang belagu banget pengen vakum padahal kesibukan di RL gak seberapa dibanding kesibukannya pak Ahok? Bikin org lain kecewa kan dosa, udah gitu gue tau rasanya udah nunggu lama tapi ternyata hasilnya mengecewakan itu ga enak, **GA ENAK BANGET GAES** (Anggara Dobby, 16th, selaku korban menunggu) JADIIII, gue usahain tetep stay disini dan berusaha lanjut semua FF gue sama happy ending :D for all of you, guys. Insya Allah.

Sooooo, inilah gue dan keterbatasan gue yang gak bisa update seminggu sekali kayak zaman I'M NORMAL? Dulu. Btw, gue kangen tuh zaman-zaman itu/?/

Kesimpulannya, selambat-lambatnya gue update, gue tetep update(?) jadi, makasih yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca FF gue, kalian luarbiasa :D yang siders, jangan sungkan mau maki-maki gue karna sering telat update, hayuk aja. Gue gak gigit kok, paling nyosor doang(?)

Ini udah panjang bgt gila, gak ada authornote sepanjang satu chap begini-_- yaudah, see you soon guyssss! ;DD


	16. Chapter 16 : Dating?

**Imperfections**

 _ **©Anggara Dobby**_

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 _With others pairing_

 **Warn!** YAOI, Shounen-ai, AU, **Gay content,** Mature, Typo(s), **Boring!** DLDR.

* * *

Jika saat ini tidak ada yang namanya kesopanan dalam diri Luhan, mungkin Ia sudah berjalan acuh kedalam rumah melewati Paman Do dan tatapan membunuhnya itu—yang Luhan pun merasa kepalanya akan berlubang jika balas memandangnya. Tapi dia cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan itu. Paman Do adalah manusia yang paling menjunjung tinggi yang namanya tata krama dan kesopanan. Itulah penyebab Kyungsoo terdidik begitu baiknya dalam didikan Ayahnya. Dan sekarang Luhan pun harus berada dalam didikannya karna Ia berada dibawah tanggung jawab Pamannya itu saat ini.

Seperti tidak cukup dengan pertanyaan sengitnya, Paman Do berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih berdiam diri didepan gerbang rumahnya sendiri. Pria dewasa berwajah tegas itu sempat melirik kearah Sehun sekilas. Tatapan sengit yang tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?" tanyanya, nyaris tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya. Sangat _to the_ _point_ sekali.

Luhan mengontrol dirinya agar tidak _gelagapan_ saat itu juga. "B—bukan, dia temanku."

"Oho, teman? Apa aku salah lihat saat dia menciummu tadi?"

Luhan melebarkan sedikit matanya. Wajahnya memerah, antara jengkel karna nada bicara Paman Do yang begitu menyebalkan, dan malu karna tindakan memalukan Sehun tertangkap oleh mata pria itu. sial, kenapa harus _itu_ yang dibahas pertama kali.

"Mungkin kau memang salah lihat, tuan. Aku tidak menciumnya sama sekali." Sehun menjawab dengan tenang. Luhan bersyukur mendapati kenyataan kalau Sehun pandai mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ya, aku pun berharap aku hanya salah lihat." Paman Do berujar cukup sinis. "Kau tahu ini jam berapa, Luhan?" kali ini pria tua itu memandang kearah Luhan.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan senyuman kikuk, "U-uhm, jam sebelas?"

Mata Paman Do memicing tajam dengan satu alis terangkat. Oh, betapa Luhan membenci raut itu. Dia merasa sangat terancam dengan tatapan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga pulang selarut ini?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, bosan. Pantas saja Luhan memiliki sikap seperti anak-anak, ternyata sampai sekarang pun Ia masih diperlakukan seperti anak-anak oleh keluarganya. Sehun tidak heran kejadian ini akan terjadi. Serangkaian pertanyaan beruntun berlomba-lomba akan keluar dari mulut pria tua itu, Sehun bisa memastikannya. Dan pertanyaan itu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari ' _Mengapa kau pulang malam, Luhan?'_ Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membantu kekasihnya itu. karna tampaknya, Paman Do lebih mempercayai keponakannya sendiri dibanding orang asing.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang," ujar Sehun, memecah suasana tidak nyaman antara Luhan dan Pamannya sendiri.

"Kau mau pulang dengan mobil penuh tanda peluru itu?" tanya Paman Do, menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Apa tuan akan mengizinkanku menginap semalam setelah melihat mobilku?" balas Sehun dengan ringan.

Luhan memandangnya dengan sorot tak percaya. Dia tahu benar jika Sehun memang tidak pernah takut pada apapun dan siapapun. Tetapi, tidak bisakah lelaki itu bersikap lebih wajar sedikit saat ini? Setidaknya, Luhan berharap Sehun cepat-cepat pulang tanpa menjawab sedikitpun perkataan Paman Do. Celakalah dirinya sekarang.

"Masuklah, mobilmu akan dibawa ke bengkel nanti oleh assistenku." Ujar Paman Do seraya berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Dan Luhan bertambah tak percaya ketika mendengar kalimat itu dari Paman Do. Ia memandangi punggung pria itu dengan takjub. Bagaimana bisa Paman Do mendadak baik hati pada orang asing? Sementara beberapa saat yang lalu, pria itu tampaknya sangat tidak menyukai Sehun.

"Tunggu apalagi, anak muda? Aku tidak akan berbuat baik dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Paman Do kembali melanjutkan jalannya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Wah, aku pasti akan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat baikku jika anak itu menuruni sifat Ayahnya." Ujar Sehun terkagum-kagum, yang dihadiahi delikan sebal oleh Luhan.

* * *

Satu hal yang mampu Luhan lakukan saat melihat siapa 'tamu' yang tengah duduk didalam rumahnya adalah menghampiri orang itu dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya dengan kasar. Hal itu mendapatkan pelototan mata mengerikan dari Paman Do, dan pandangan tak percaya dari Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Seorang tamu yang membuat Luhan mendadak menjadi _gangster_ gila berkelahi adalah Kris Wu. Pemuda berparas manis itu tak segan-segan langsung menghantam wajah Kris saat melihat pria itu ada didalam rumahnya, tengah terduduk santai layaknya tuan rumah. Pelayan wanita yang kala itu tengah menyiapkan minuman bahkan memekik bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan!" bentakan Paman Do menggema diseluruh ruangan. Pria itu segera menarik tubuh Luhan menjauh dari Kris—yang sepertinya terkejut dengan pukulan tiba-tiba itu.

"Sedang apa keparat itu ada disini?!" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kris dengan sengit. Dia memandang kearah lelaki itu dengan penuh dendam. Jangan mengira Luhan sudah melupakan kejadian 'penyiksaan' itu dan memaafkan Kris dengan mudah. Jangan berharap. Luhan masih punya otak untuk bisa memaafkan keparat yang satu itu. sial, dia tak sudi sekali melihat Kris lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Luhan." geram Paman Do. Matanya menyalang tajam pada Luhan. sejak kapan anak itu menjadi bengis seperti ini? Ini pertama kalinya, Ia melihat Luhan menghajar seseorang. Biasanya, Luhan sangat menjaga sikapnya terhadap orang-orang. "Dia anak dari kolegaku. Ada masalah apa kau dengannya?" Paman Do bertanya seraya mencengkeram kuat-kuat tangan Luhan yang tengah memberontak meminta dilepaskan.

"Dia—!" Luhan menunjuk Kris dengan penuh rasa amarah memuncak. "Orang yang ingin sekali aku enyahkan saat ini."

"Apa sekolahmu tidak mengajarkanmu tata krama, Luhan?" tanya Paman Do tidak habis pikir. Dia akan merasa bersalah sekali pada tuan Wu atas kejadian tak terduga ini nanti.

"Ya, sekolahku tidak mengajarkan itu semua. Yang diajarkan adalah bagaimana cara memusnahkan orang yang sudah membuat kita menderita." Desis Luhan dengan mata yang tetap tertuju pada Kris. Luhan bersumpah telah melihat seulas seringaian tipis diwajah pria itu. rasa-rasanya Luhan tidak bisa lagi membendung emosinya yang sudah bergulung-gulung itu.

Sementara itu, Sehun menjadi penonton yang hanya bisa terdiam. Dia pun tidak menduga ada Kris disini, dan lebih tak menduga saat kekasih manisnya melakukan hal yang sulit dipercaya olehnya. Saat ini, dia melihat sisi lain dari Luhan. ternyata lelaki mungil itu mengerikan juga jika sedang emosi. Sehun tak perlu repot-repot berkelahi didalam rumah orang, karna Luhan sudah menggantikannya terlebih dahulu. Tetapi bukan berarti Sehun menerima dengan lapang dada Luhan berkelahi. Dia tidak ingin Luhan menjadi seperti anak bar-bar lainnya. Pemuda manis itu akan lebih cocok dengan kepribadian kekanakannya.

"Naik keatas, Luhan. Atau aku akan lepas kendali dan menamparmu disini." Geram Paman Do. Kyungsoo terperanjat mendengarnya. Ini adalah pertengkaran hebat pertama antara Luhan dan Ayahnya.

Gigi Luhan bergemeletuk geram. Dia menghempaskan tangan Pamannya yang masih mencengkeram lengannya. Dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar ke lantai atas.

Paman Do beralih kearah Kris dan memasang wajah penuh penyesalannya. "Maafkan aku Kris, aku merasa malu denganmu. Luhan tidak biasanya seperti itu. aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kris tersenyum simpul, "Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Dulu kami memang sempat bermasalah, maka dari itu Luhan emosi saat melihatku. Aku memakluminya." Ujarnya dengan tenang.

"Astaga, Luhan harus benar-benar dihukum karna sudah melakukan itu pada orang sebaik dirimu." Tukas Paman Do. "Aku akan mengambil obat untuk lukamu. Tunggu sebentar, Kris."

Selepas kepergian Paman Do, diruangan itu hanya tersisa Kyungsoo, Kris dan Sehun. Kris tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun dengan seulas senyum merendahkannya. Sehun hanya balas memandangnya tanpa minat. Oh, jika bukan karna saat ini Ia dirumah Luhan, Sehun mungkin sudah menghabisi bajingan ini.

"Bukankah dunia itu sangat sempit, Oh Sehun?" ucap Kris. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, sempat terhenyak beberapa saat melihat perubahan wajah Kris dari yang dewasa dan tenang menjadi wajah orang yang sangat licik. Kyungsoo bisa tahu itu dari seringaian yang terpatri diwajah anak kolega Ayahnya itu. Kyungsoo memang tidak mengenal Kris—dan Luhan tidak menceritakan apapun padanya perihal Kris. Tetapi dia bisa menebak jika hubungan antar Kris dan Luhan benar-benar tidak baik. Luhan tidak akan menjadi 'Singa' seperti itu jika tidak ada yang membuat masalah padanya.

"Ya, sangat sempit." Desis Sehun. "Dan cukup untuk menemukanmu dan membunuhmu didunia yang sempit ini, Kris." Sehun balas menyeringai. Dia menepuk bahu Kris sekilas, dan berjalan untuk menyusul Luhan yang saat ini dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya dan memandang punggung Sehun yang menjauh dengan pandangan dendam. Lihat saja, Oh Sehun, siapa yang akan tertawa nantinya. Kris bersumpah akan menghabisi anak tengik itu suatu saat nanti.

* * *

"Sayang," Sehun menghampiri punggung mungil Luhan yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya yang tengah merasa _panas_ itu. Luhan tidak menjawab sapaan mesranya, dia tetap menatap lurus kedepan dengan kedua alis menukik kesal. Sehun mendengus geli. Semarah apapun Luhan, dia tetap terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Kau kesal dengan Wu Brengsek itu, tetapi kenapa aku yang didiamkan?" tanya Sehun, dengan dagu lancipnya yang Ia daratkan dibahu Luhan. Sesekali bibir usilnya mengecupi daerah sana. Aroma Luhan selalu berhasil membuatnya bertindak seenaknya. Entah _cologne_ apa yang Luhan pakai, tetapi setiap saat aroma tubuhnya tidak pernah berubah sekalipun.

"Bisakah kau memusnahkannya untukku?" Luhan akhirnya menoleh ke sisi kanannya, dimana wajah rupawan Sehun langsung memenuhi pandangannya. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu tertawa lepas, membuat Luhan bingung, dimana letak kelucuan pada pertanyaannya barusan?

"Jika kau meminta Tembok Raksaksa China menjadi benteng rumahmu pun aku akan membawakannya untukmu." Sehun tersenyum jenaka, yang dibalas dengan wajah cemberut kekanakan dari Luhan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin digombali!"

Sehun mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan. hidung dan bibirnya pun semakin usil menjalar diantara bahu dan leher Luhan. Membuat lelaki manis itu jengkel bukan main. Dia sedang serius saat ini, tetapi Sehun malah bermain-main. Dimana keseriusan mengerikan yang selalu ditunjukan Sehun selama ini?

"Sudahlah, sayang. Aku yang akan mengurus Kris, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Pikirkan aku saja, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, Ia percaya Sehun akan memberi pelajaran pada Kris mengingat betapa sengitnya permusuhan diantara keduanya. Orang yang tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke baju Sehun saja langsung mendapat bogeman _manis_ dari si empunya baju, apalagi Kris, yang notabene sudah sangat kurang-ajar padanya. Luhan mendesis ngilu, tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana nantinya Sehun dan Kris akan berkelahi.

Luhan memegangi lengan Sehun yang berada diperutnya, diam-diam bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum kecil. "Aneh sekali rasanya, kemarin kau masih memandangku seperti seonggok sampah, dan kini kau terus menempeliku seperti seekor lintah." Ujarnya seraya memandang lurus kedepan. Entah kenapa, dia tiba-tiba mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun. Pemuda arogan yang Luhan sangat hindari tapi sialnya mereka selalu dipertemukan dalam sebuah masalah. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan terus berakhir dipelukan Sehun setiap malam, mendapat ciumannya setiap saat, dan mendengar kalimat sok romantisnya yang menggelikan— _Sehun adalah penggombal yang sangat buruk_ — melihat perbandingan dulu dan sekarang, rasanya sangat jauh berbeda. Siapa yang mengira seseorang yang bisa menaklukan Sehun adalah anak macam Luhan? Dan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun.

"Ya, dan lebih anehnya lagi, kau mau-mau saja berada dipelukan orang yang pernah mengataimu sampah." ucap Sehun. aroma tubuh Luhan yang menenangkan sekaligus menyegarkan membuatnya matanya mengantuk. Rasanya dia ingin segera berlayar kealam mimpi, tetapi Luhan sepertinya belum mengantuk. Sehun tidak mau mendengar rajukan kekasih manisnya karna tidur terlebih dahulu. Luhan akan menjadi sangat cerewet jika sedang merajuk. Sehun pusing mendengar gerutuan bahasa Mandarinnya.

"Karna pelukan orang itu sangat nyaman." Luhan terkekeh genit. Sehun yang mendengarnya dengan senang hati menghadiahkan Luhan sebuah ciuman singkat dipipinya.

"Dasar! Kau pintar sekali membuatku senang."

"Karna itu tugasku."

Sehun terkekeh seraya memberi Luhan bonus hadiah gigitan kecil pada dagunya. Semakin lama, Sehun semakin merasa jika si manis yang ada dipelukannya ini semakin pintar menggodanya.

Mereka tetap pada posisi seperti itu hingga beberapa menit, saling terdiam. Menikmati angin malam yang diam-diam masuk ke celah jendela Luhan yang terbuka sedikit. Si manis maupun Si rupawan sama-sama memejamkan matanya. Terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang tenang, tanpa ada gangguan dari ancaman-ancaman musuh Sehun, ataupun dari hal lainnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua dengan deru nafas tenang masing-masing dan dentingan jarum jam yang terus berjalan.

"Lu," Si Rupawan akhirnya memecahkan keheningan itu terlebih dulu. Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman singkat. Mendapati Luhan tidak tidur seraya berdiri, Sehun melanjutkan ucapannnya. "Bisa kau tatap aku?"

Luhan segera membalikan tubuhnya, hingga menghadap ke Sehun. "Ada apa? Wajahmu tetap tampan walau aku tidak menatapmu."

"Terimakasih pujiannya, sayang." ujar Sehun, yang dibalas anggukan tidak tulus dari Luhan. Dia sedang tidak memuji pria itu padahal.

"Kris pernah bilang akan merebutmu dariku." Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan saat mengatakan itu. Polesan _eyeliner_ yang masih berbekas dimata Luhan menjadi fokus perhatiannya. Sehun menyukainya. Luhan terlihat seksi dan menantang dengan garisan hitam dibawah matanya itu. Jangan sampai dirinya lepas kendali dan kembali _menghabisi_ Luhan. Ia akan terlihat maniak sekali jika kembali menggagahi kekasih manisnya itu.

"Dan kau akan membiarkannya?" tanya Luhan dengan mata memandang lurus kedalam manik Sehun. pemuda manis itu menyerah kala Sehun mengulas seringaian tipisnya yang kelihatan sangat merendahkan sekali. Sungguh, kenapa dia selalu terlihat tampan walau dengan senyuman penuh hinaan sekalipun?

Luhan menahan lidahnya yang akan mengalunkan lenguhan saat Sehun mencengkeram pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya, hingga Ia merasakan dada bidang Sehun menempel dengan tubuhnya. Hanya pergerakan sederhana yang sialnya mampu membuat Luhan menahan getar nafas gairahnya.

"Membiarkanmu jatuh dalam tubuh si bajingan itu? Jangan bercanda, sayang. Dalam khayalannya pun aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Wajah Sehun semakin lama semakin mendekat, hingga Luhan merasa sulit bernafas. Ditatap sedemikian intens disertai seringaian oleh Oh Sehun, siapa yang tidak merasa sulit bernafas? Kau akan tersedot kedalam gelap matanya dan lengkungan di bibirnya yang melumpuhkan. Luhan merasakan semua itu. Hingga akhirnya, lagi-lagi, dia memasrahkan diri kedalam cumbuan liar Sehun. Membiarkan bibirnya dilumat sekasar mungkin, membiarkan gigi tajam Sehun menjepit habis bibirnya dan melenguh tatkala lidahnya dipermainkan sedemikian rupa oleh Sehun. Luhan menyukai semua perbuatan Sehun, dari yang lembut hingga yang kasar sekalipun. Semuanya terasa memabukan dan membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal.

"Bibir ini hanya milikku," Sehun berbisik setelah membuat bibir Luhan kembali memerah dan sedikit membengkak.

"Mata ini—" Sehun mengecup kedua mata Luhan yang terpejam, "Hanya milikku." Lalu setelah itu dia melakukan hal yang sama pada hidung, pipi serta dagu Luhan. Mengklaim kalau seluruh bagian yang baru saja Ia kecupi adalah miliknya.

"Termasuk seluruh tubuhmu dan hatimu. Itu semua hanya milikku." Ujar Sehun, memandang wajah Luhan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia sangat serius dengan perkataannya barusan. Luhan adalah miliknya, dan seseorang yang berusaha merebut miliknya, maka Sehun tidak mau menunggu lebih lama untuk melenyapkan orang itu. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau. Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan dampak akibat untuk bisa mempertahankan Luhan agar tetap disisinya, walau itu harus membahayakan dirinya sekalipun.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum main-mainnya, "Milikmu? Apa kau tidak lihat jari manisku masih telanjang? Itu artinya aku masih _bebas,_ Sehun." ujarnya seraya menunjukan jari-jemari mungilnya kearah Sehun.

"Kau baru saja memberiku kode, ya?" Sehun mendengus geli.

"Kode apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan yang hendak berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, hingga mereka kembali berhadapan dengan posisi dekat. Sehun meraih telapak tangan kanan Luhan, lalu menciummi satu per-satu jari-jemari kekasih mungilnya dengan lembut. Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya mulai diselimuti warna kemerahan yang berpendar hingga ke telinganya. Sehun dan segala tingkah tak terduganya, selalu sukses membuat kendali tubuhnya berhenti mendadak.

"Suatu saat nanti, jari manismu ini akan dilingkari dengan cincin perak cantik yang ditengahnya akan terukir nama Oh Sehun. Dengan begitu, kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum paling teduh yang dimilikinya. Luhan merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung karna selalu mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggu 'Suatu saat nanti' itu."

Sehun segera membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya dan mengecup keningnya dengan lama. Meresapi perasaannya yang tersalurkan lewat kecupannya. Lalu lelaki itu membisikan Luhan dengan kalimat yang mampu membuat rusa manis itu semakin tenggelam dalam permen-permen kapas fiktif.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _Dan Luhan lebih mencintainya._

* * *

Kyungsoo menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan menghakimi dari orang-orang disekolah barunya. Para gadis memandangnya dengan takut-takut lalu kemudian pergi, sementara para lelaki selalu melengoskan wajah darinya. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu tetap memantapkan langkah kakinya untuk menuju gerbang sekolah, dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Bukan karna merasa terancam seperti saat di OX 86 High School, dia hanya merasa belum _nyaman_ di sekolah barunya ini. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, setidaknya belum. Murid-murid disini selalu menjauhinya seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah sosok bandit yang gila membunuh hanya karna dirinya pindahan dari sekolah OX. Padahal Kyungsoo bukanlah preman sekolah ataupun pembully anak-anak _geek_. Mungkin semua persepsi orang tentang sekolah OX memang tidak jauh-jauh dari _gangster_. Haah, dia akan kesulitan mendapat teman baru jika seperti ini caranya. Kyungsoo tidak mau berakhir menjadi penyendiri di sekolah barunya hingga kelulusan tiba. Kenapa nasibnya selalu seperti ini saat masuk ke sekolah baru?

"Andai saja Luhan _hyung_ juga bersekolah disini." Gumam Kyungsoo. Awalnya dia memang merasa kasihan pada Luhan yang tidak bisa pindah sekolah, tetapi tadi pagi, teman-teman Sehun datang kerumahnya dan menjemput Luhan untuk pergi kesekolah bersama, dan Luhan terlihat senang-senang saja akan hal itu. Kyungsoo tidak jadi mengasihaninya. Luhan tampaknya sudah nyaman dengan sekolah mengerikan itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap Luhan tidak akan menjelma sebagai preman sekolah setelah ini.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu tak sengaja menyenggol bahu seorang murid yang berdiri ditengah jalan. Salahnya sendiri melamun sambil berjalan. Lantas, Kyungsoo dengan cepat meminta maaf pada murid itu.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Murid itu memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat Kyungsoo, raut wajahnya yang semula kesal langsung sirna. "T—tidak, maksudku aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku sudah menghalangi jalanmu. Maaf." Lalu setelahnya, murid itu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo terburu-buru.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku yang bersalah tapi dia yang meminta maaf." Gumamnya heran.

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Mata burung hantunya melihat para gadis berbisik-bisik didekat gerbang didepan sana seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke satu arah. Tepatnya kearah seseorang yang sedang berdiri disamping motor hitam besarnya. Kyungsoo seperti tidak asing dengan orang itu. Apalagi ketika melihat seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya. Ada sebuah logo OX 86 di saku seragamnya. Kyungsoo mengenali wajah orang itu saat orang itu tak sengaja memandang kearahnya. Pemuda mungil itu refleks mengumpat dalam hati ketika wajah Kim Jongin tertangkap oleh matanya. Sial, mau apa orang itu disini? Tidak cukupkah dia mengganggunya saat mereka masih satu sekolah?

"Dia pasti sedang menunggu temannya itu. Anak baru yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Bukankan dia pindahan dari sekolah OX?"

"Sekolah itu sangat menakutkan. Apalagi murid-muridnya. Kenapa salah satu anak OX harus pindah kesini _sih_? Sampah seharusnya dibuang pada tempatnya."

Celetukan pedas seorang siswi membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai dan berjalan cepat-cepat tanpa mempedulikan Kai. Dia harus terlihat tak mengenal pemuda _tan_ itu disini. Semua orang benar-benar akan mengiranya sebagai _gangster_ jika Ia mengatakan mengenal pemuda dengan motor besar itu.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

 _Sial._

Kenapa Kai harus memanggilnya? Kyungsoo mendapati pandangan murid-murid yang berada disana langsung tertuju kearahnya. Sudah terlambat. Setelah ini, dirinya pasti akan bertambah dijauhi. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berterimakasih pada Jongin yang sukses membuat namanya tambah tercemar.

"Kenapa menghindariku?" Tubuh tinggi Kai tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapannya. Hebat. Dia memiliki kekuatan teleportasi _ya_? Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu memandangnya dengan wajah arogan khasnya. Kyungsoo malas sekali jika harus berurusan dengannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

Kai menjawab dengan acuh, "Menemuimu."

"Aku tidak ingat kita memiliki hubungan sedekat ini hingga kau mau repot-repot menemuiku disekolah baruku." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah heran. Dia kira, pindahnya Ia ke sekolah baru akan memutuskan hubungan dengan anak-anak OX sampai kapanpun. Nyatanya tidak.

"Aku ingat jika kita memiliki hubungan dekat." Balas Kai dengan ulasan seringaian tipis. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?"

Kyungsoo merasa pusing dengan sikap Kai yang seperti ini. Pasti ada maksud terselubung dengan kedatangan pemuda itu disini. Lantas, Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya kearah Kai dengan sengit, "Jangan berbasa-basi, Kim Jongin. Kau ingin memukulku lagi 'kan? Kali ini apa salahku?"

"Astaga, pendek." Kai mendesah jengah, membuat Kyungsoo mendelikan matanya sebal karna dirinya baru saja dikatai pendek oleh pemuda itu. "Apa di otak kecilmu itu tidak ada perasangka baik untukku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berperasangka baik padamu jika kau saja sangat menjengkelkan seperti ini?"

"Menjengkelkan bagaimana? Setidaknya kau harus bersikap manis padaku karna aku sudah menolongmu waktu itu." ketus Kai dengan alis menukik tajam.

"Orang baik itu menolong tanpa pamrih." Tukas Kyungsoo, membuat kekesalan Kai semakin menjadi-jadi. Kenapa pemuda mungil ini pintar sekali membalik-balikan katanya? padahal niat Kai tulus sekali ingin menemuinya disini. Hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaannya saja, oke? Dia tidak memiliki maksud lain dari kedatangannya ini. Lagipula, entah kenapa, Kai merasa aneh saat melihat bangku didepannya kosong. Biasanya disana dia selalu melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo saat diganggu habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol dan Chen. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa sepi. Tidak ada yang bisa dia ganggu lagi saat disekolah. Maka dari itu Ia menemui Kyungsoo disini tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya. Kai tidak mau mendengar ejekan-ejekan memalukan dari teman-temannya.

"Tapi, Terimakasih karna sudah mau menolongku." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan tulus. "Aku mungkin tidak akan selamat jika kau dan teman-temanmu tidak datang malam itu."

"Mana senyummu saat mengucapkan Terimakasih?"

Mata kiri Kyungsoo berkedut jengkel mendengarnya. Tetapi dengan segenap hati, Kyungsoo tetap melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang amat manis.

"Terimakasih karna sudah mau menolongku, Jongin."

Kai sempat terdiam beberapa detik tanpa ada kedipan dimatanya. Senyuman itu—kenapa terasa menarik sekali dimatanya? Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum kearahnya dan _untuknya_. Ternyata wajah anak itu lebih enak dipandang saat sedang bersikap manis. Jika seperti ini caranya, Kai akan sering-sering menolong Kyungsoo untuk bisa melihat senyumannya. Oh sial, apa sekarang dia mulai tertarik dengan si burung hantu itu?

"Mau ikut denganku?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kai.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Tempur_ dengan anak sekolah lain."

Kyungsoo langsung mendelikan matanya saat itu juga, siap-siap menolak ajakan Kai dengan keras. "Kau—"

"Bercanda. Aku akan mengajakmu ke Gazillion Bubble Show di Sam-dong."

"Aneh sekali, kau sedang bercanda tetapi aku tidak tertawa sama sekali."

Kai malah tertawa mendengarnya, membuat Kyungsoo meliriknya dengan malas. Dasar aneh! Kyungsoo 'kan sedang tidak bercanda, tetapi dia malah tertawa. Tetapi, sejujurnya, Kyungsoo diam-diam menyukai cara tertawa Kai yang lepas seperti ini. Berbeda sekali dari Kai yang biasanya. Dia terlihat manis dan mempesona dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ah, apa yang baru saja Ia pikirkan?

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, jadi, ayo sekarang kita pergi." Kai menarik tas punggung Kyungsoo hingga si empunya juga ikut tertarik. Membuat Kyungsoo melayangkan protesan-protesan atas tindakan semena-mena Kai. Tidak bisakah anak itu bersikap lebih 'baik' sedikit padanya?

"Jangan tarik aku seperti ini! Aku bukan anak kucing! _Ya!_ "

Kai hanya tertawa-tawa, "Siapa bilang kau anak kucing? Kau itu anak burung hantu." Dalam hati, Kai membenarkan jika dia memang mulai tertarik dengan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Luhan menutup hidungnya ketika dirinya sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Bau disekitar sini tidak enak sekali, banyak asap yang langsung menyergap tubuhnya. Darimana asap-asap ini berasal? Luhan tidak yakin ada yang membakar sesuatu disini. Tetapi, pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk mencari Sehun. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir, tetapi Sehun tidak ada didalam kelasnya. Luhan yakin pemuda itu ada disini.

"Hoi, manis!"

Luhan tidak berharap bukan dirinya yang dimaksud oleh salah satu dari gerombolan anak-anak disana. Dia baru menyadari banyak orang disini. Gerombolan siswa dengan wajah _tidak baik-baik_ itu memandang kearahnya, dan Luhan tidak senang dengan pandangan mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat _teler_ dan kepulan asap rokok berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulut mereka. Luhan tidak yakin itu 'hanya' sebuah rokok.

"Kau mau bergabung bersama kami?" teriak salah satu diantara mereka. Pemuda dengan mata paling sayu itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Luhan. Luhan mulai membolakan matanya. Dia mau menghampirinya? _Ugh_ , Luhan benci sekali dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang tidak benar yang mau mendekatinya?

Belum sampai dihadapannya, pemuda itu sudah tersungkur lebih dulu ketanah akibat sebuah tendangan yang mendarat di tubuhnya. Luhan berjengit kaget saat itu juga.

"Balik ke gerombolanmu!" Luhan melihat Sehun berujar dingin kearah pemuda itu. Wajahnya memang tenang-tenang saja saat mengatakan itu, tetapi berhasil membuat pemuda dengan rokok mengapit ditangannya itu buru-buru kembali ke gerombolannya. Seharusnya Luhan tahu siapa yang bisa menendang orang seenak hatinya dan memerintah semaunya, kalau bukan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan dengan mata yang masih melirik kesana-kemari itu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Aku ingin menemuimu. Kau tidak ada dikelas dan diruangan _kelompokmu_." Luhan baru tahu jika saat jam berakhir, atap sekolah akan bertransformasi menjadi tempat para siswa maupun siswi _bersenang-senang_. Layaknya bar, tempat ini digunakan untuk bercumbu, merokok, bahkan minum-minum. Luhan tak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Apa tidak ada satupun pihak sekolah yang mengetahui ini?

"Kau bisa tunggu aku dibawah. Aku tidak mau kau melihat ini." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Melihat tempat bersenang-senangmu, maksudmu?"

Sehun mendesah malas, "Aku hanya menemui Chen disini. Percayalah, aku tidak pernah bergabung dalam kelompok orang-orang ini."

Luhan masih memandangnya menyelidik. Dia tidak akan percaya begitu saja pada ucapan Sehun. Walaupun Sehun adalah kekasihnya, tetapi Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya masih curiga terhadap Sehun perihal mengonsumsi _sesuatu_. Sehun adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak gangster disekolah ini, kemungkinan besar Ia juga pernah atau memang mengonsumsi narkotik. Dan Luhan bersumpah, dia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun jika itu benar. Errr, mungkin ada beberapa keringanan sedikit dari Luhan. tidak mungkin mereka berpisah dengan mudahnya, 'kan?

"Oke, aku pernah merokok _weed_." Luhan langsung melotot mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Astaga, jadi benar kecurigaannya ini?

" _Weed_? Ganja, maksudmu?" ulang Luhan, masih dengan mata rusanya yang mendelik tajam. Luhan merasa kepalanya mulai mendidih. Ingin menendang Sehun saat itu juga.

"Tapi itu dulu, Lu. Aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak mengonsumsinya lagi setahun belakangan ini." Tukas Sehun cepat-cepat. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika hari ini Luhan akan bertanya tentang ini dengan nada yang sengit. Gawat jika Luhan sampai meninggalkannya karna masalah ini.

"Aku masih belum percaya."

"Baiklah, kau bisa cium aku jika kau tidak percaya. Rasakan bibirku, jika kau menemui bau rokok dari sana, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan langsung melunturkan delikan matanya detik itu juga. Sial, dia tahu jika Sehun sedang tidak menggodanya saat ini, tetapi perkataan itu cukup membuat tengkuknya meremang. Disisi lain, Luhan memang ingin memastikan apakah Sehun memang benar bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Apa mencium Sehun adalah cara satu-satunya untuk memastikan? Luhan tidak bisa melakukannya disini. Banyak mata yang memandang kearah mereka.

 _Tidak! Ini hanya test, bukan sebuah ciuman!_ —batin Luhan.

Luhan memandang kearah bibir Sehun untuk beberapa saat, hal itu malah mempercepat degupan jantungnya duakali lipat. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sehun, terutama pada bibir pemuda bersurai kelam itu. Luhan tidak merasakan bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya, melainkan dengan hidungnya. Ia mengendus bagian sana, memastikan apakah ada bau rokok atau tidak dari sana. Dan ternyata hasilnya positif tidak. Yang tercium oleh Luhan hanyalah hembusan nafas Sehun yang segar. Luhan ingat itu adalah bau lemon ice yang tadi diminum Sehun bersamanya saat jam istirahat.

"Aku suruh kau merasakannya, bukan hanya mengendusnya seperti anak kucing." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. "Apa kau mau aku menciummu dihadapan mata orang-orang ini?"

"Wah, itu artinya kau mau menciumku ditempat yang sepi?"

Luhan mendengus melihat seringaian menjengkelkan Sehun. "Lupakan saja. Aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya, jangan kau rusak kepercayaanku ini. Aku tidak mau kau kembali _smoke weed_. Karna aku sangat membenci orang yang merusak dirinya sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

"Apapun perintahmu, Yang Mulia." Ucap Sehun yang dibalas senyuman geli dari wajah cantik Luhan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus temani aku mencari Kyungsoo." Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan menariknya untuk berjalan.

"Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu?" tanya Sehun. Dia heran dengan Luhan yang setiap saat pikirannya hanya Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo saja. Tidak bisakah Luhan satu hari saja melupakan burung hantu itu?

"Kai mengajaknya ke Sam-dong. Aku tidak percaya pada temanmu itu. Ayo, kita ikuti mereka."

Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak berdecak malas saat itu juga. "Astaga. Biarkan saja mereka berkencan, Lu. lagipula, Kai sudah menyelamatkan nyawa sepupumu itu kemarin, dan kau masih tidak mempercayainya?" tanya Sehun tak habis pikir.

"Berkencan?" ulang Luhan dengan wajah terganggu. "Jadi mereka akan berkencan? Ini semakin tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus menghentikan mereka! Ayo, cepatlah, Sehun!"

Sehun hanya mendesah pasrah saat Luhan kembali menarik tangannya dan berjalan terburu-buru. jika dirinya keras kepala, maka Luhan lebih keras kepala lagi. Apapun yang diinginkannya harus tercapai saat itu juga—apalagi jika menyangkut Kyungsoo, Luhan akan berubah menjadi orang yang posessif sekali.

* * *

"Serius. Kau itu pengendara paling buruk yang pernah kutemui." Ujar Luhan setelah Sehun memakirkan motornya. Dia nyaris saja melayang dan terpental kebelakang jika saja tangannya tidak memegang erat-erat pinggang Sehun. padahal jarak Sam-dong dari sekolah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi Sehun mengemudi layaknya di arena balap. Luhan heran sekali dengan pemuda itu, dia sepertinya tidak tahu caranya mengemudi pelan-pelan.

"Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ke California, disana ada jalan yang bagus sekali untuk menunjukanmu bakat berkendaraku." Dengan wajah serius, Sehun mengatakan itu.

Luhan rasanya ingin sekali memukul Sehun. Bukannya meminta maaf, pemuda itu malah mengajaknya untuk kembali ugal-ugalan dijalan. "Terimakasih, Sehun. Lebih baik uangmu itu kau belikan sepeda saja. Kurasa kau lebih cocok memakai sepeda." Dengusnya sinis.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah. Besok aku akan memakai sepeda ke sekolah."

Luhan tersenyum geli menanggapinya, mana mungkin pemuda macam Oh Sehun mau memakai sepeda didepan teman-temannya. Dengan harga diri setinggi langit, Luhan yakin perkataan Sehun barusan adalah hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

"Disini ramai sekali." mata rusa Luhan berkeliaran kesegala arah, melihat-lihat disepanjang jalan Sam-dong yang diramaikan oleh para pedagang makanan maupun cinderamata. Juga, banyak pemuda-pemudi yang berjalan kesana-kemari meramaikan jalan ini. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan berkunjung kesini. Tidak dia sangka, Kai memiliki selera tempat yang bagus untuk mencuri-curi kesempatan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dan bagus untuk berkencan denganmu." Sehun meraih bahu mungil Luhan dan merangkulnya. Dia melempar senyum manis kala Luhan mendongak untuk memandangnya.

"Kita disini untuk mencari Kyungsoo, kau ingat?"

"Tidak. Aku mendadak amnesia." Luhan mendelik mendengar jawaban Sehun yang menjengkelkan itu. "Yang kuingat adalah disini kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua." Lanjut Sehun, masih dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

"Sehun—"

"Mari kita berkencan, kekasihku." Sehun menarik tubuh kecil Luhan dan mengajaknya berjalan.

Luhan akhirnya mengalah, memilih mengikuti kemauan Sehun. Sekejap keinginannya untuk mencari Kyungsoo mendadak hilang begitu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mau mengajaknya berkencan secara normal seperti pasangan lainnya, bukan berkencan ditengah-tengah jalan dengan ancaman peluru mengenai tubuh mereka. pemuda manis itu mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Sehun. Membalas senyuman kekasihnya tak kalah manis.

"Belikan aku apa saja, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

* * *

"Disana kalau tidak salah sedang ada pertunjukan _boxing_. Ayo, kita kesana."

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang merangkul bahunya, tiba-tiba dia berhenti berjalan. Membuat Sehun harus menengok kearahnya dengan bingung. Luhan mengulas senyum setengah hatinya kearah Sehun, "Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau seromantis ini sampai-sampai mengajak kekasihmu berkencan didalam stadion boxing. Apa nanti kau juga akan menciumku ditengah-tengah ring tinju?" tanyanya, sinis. Sehun itu memang berbeda sekali dengan yang lain. Dia adalah kekasih paling _manis_ yang pernah ada didunia. Disaat orang-orang mengajak kekasihnya kesuatu tempat yang romantis seperti halnya Sungai Han atau Namsan maka Sehun akan mengajak kekasihnya ke arena balap dan stadion boxing. Disaat orang-orang memberikan sebuket bunga cantik pada kekasihnya maka Sehun akan memberikan Luhan sebuah revolver sebagai hadiah hari jadi mereka yang ke-satu bulan. Bukankah dia sangat _manis_?

"Ayolah, sayang. Aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu menonton gelembung-gelembung idiot yang ada disana 'kan?" ujar Sehun menunjuk sebuah kerumunan yang tengah menonton Gazillion Bubble Show.

Layaknya anak kecil, Luhan langsung berbinar-binar melihatnya. "Itu bukan gelembung idiot. Lihat itu! Wah, bagus sekali! Besar sekali gelembungnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka membuatnya?"

Sehun menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Seharusnya dia tidak memberitahu Luhan tentang pertunjukan gelembung-gelembung bodoh itu. Sekarang, pemuda bermata cantik itu pasti akan menariknya kesana. Sial, Sehun tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk menonton pertunjukan menggelikan itu.

"Sehun, ayo kesana!"

Tepat. Tidak meleset sama sekali. Sehun hanya pasrah saat tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan menuju kerumunan orang yang tengah menonton pertunjukan anak kecil itu. Kesukaan Luhan dan dirinya memang jauh berbeda sekali. jika Sehun menyukai hal-hal yang berbau tantangan, maka Luhan lebih menyukai hal-hal yang berbau kekanakan. Kekasihnya itu selalu mengklaim dirinya adalah lelaki _manly_ , tetapi anehnya setiap malam dia selalu memakai piyama bermotif kartun dan duduk manis didepan _teve_ bersama kucingnya dan menonton acara anak kecil bersama. Tetapi Sehun diuntungkan dengan perbedaan itu semua. Karna Luhan lebih cocok dengan kepribadian menggemaskannya. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan jika Luhan adalah seseorang bertattoo dan berbadan besar, serta memiliki hobby yang sama seperti dirinya. Itu agak… _mengerikan_.

"Lebih baik melihat ini 'kan daripada menonton dua orang lelaki saling adu tinju?" suara Luhan agak teredam dengan suara musik pertunjukan. Sehun mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan kekasihnya, walau dalam hatinya dia menentang keras ucapan Luhan.

Luhan tampaknya senang sekali melihat pertunjukan tiga orang ditengah-tengah sana yang sedang membuat gelembung raksaksa dengan alat mereka, terbukti dari mata rusanya yang berbinar-binar dan bibirnya yang terus membulat kagum. Sehun tidak masalah jika harus menonton gelembung-gelembung tidak berguna ini kalau balasan yang Ia dapat adalah wajah manis Luhan.

"Wah.." Luhan beribu kali lipat lebih menggemaskan ketika melihat sebuah gelembung menghampiri dirinya. Dia sampai mengabaikan eskrim ditangannya yang mulai meleleh. Luhan mengarahkan jemarinya kearah gelembung itu, hendak menyentuhnya. Tetapi belum sampai menyentuhnya, gelembung itu sudah pecah terlebih dahulu.

Sehun ikut tertawa bersama Luhan saat gelembung itu pecah didekat mereka dan mengenai wajah keduanya. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan paling bahagia diantara kerumunan orang-orang disini. Tertawa bersama dengan memandang satu sama lain, seolah-olah semua orang didekat mereka hanyalah daun-daun musim gugur yang tidak berarti.

"Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membersihkan sisa eskrim disudut bibir Luhan ketika pemuda itu menyebutkan nama sepupunya. Luhan melengoskan wajah begitu saja dari hadapannya, membuat Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. _Kyungsoo lagi_. Kapan dirinya dan Luhan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa ada orang ketiga?

"Biarkan saja mereka berkencan." Sehun meraih lengan Luhan yang akan pergi menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Mereka terlihat senang menikmati waktu bersama." Lanjut Sehun, Disana terlihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang juga menonton Bubble Show dengan makanan ringan ditangan mereka masing-masing. Keduanya terkadang tertawa bersama, seperti tidak pernah ada permusuhan diantara mereka. Sehun tidak menyangka temannya itu akan secepat ini berani mendekati Kyungsoo. Dasar menggelikan! Pantas saja dia terlihat buru-buru saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ternyata ini alasannya. Sehun yakin, Chanyeol dan Chen akan senang mendengar berita ini.

"Kyungsoo selalu melarangku untuk pergi denganmu, kali ini aku akan membalasnya. Dia tidak meminta izin padaku terlebih dahulu untuk pergi dengan Kai." Tukas Luhan.

"Ah, ternyata ini balas dendam." Sehun nyaris tertawa mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita hampiri mereka."

Luhan melirik Sehun sejenak, "Sepertinya kau senang sekali dengan yang namanya balas dendam." Yang lebih tinggi hanya menjawab dengan senyuman menjengkelkan.

* * *

Kai merasa seperti orang sinting karna tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum seraya memandangi makhluk mungil disampingnya. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya Ia tersenyum sebebas ini. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, seperti tidak ada beban berat dalam hidupnya. Dia baru tahu jika Kyungsoo bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Senyuman pemuda mungil itu terlihat lucu dan menarik dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ketika tertawa, pipi gembilnya akan terangkat, dan itu membuat Kai gemas pada Kyungsoo. Dia seperti anak kecil.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang bebas, dan menggenggamnya. Yang lebih kecil mendongak, memandangnya dengan ' _apa-maksudnya-ini?_ ' dan Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman _playboy_ kelas kakap.

"Agar terlihat seperti yang lain." Jawabnya, dengan enteng.

Tidak seperti dugaan Kai, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman geli disertai pipi apelnya yang memerah. "Kau konyol." Ujarnya. Kai tertawa mendengarnya dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Ini lucu sekali, kemarin mereka masih bertengkar dan saling berpandangan dingin tetapi sekarang saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Perubahan memang tidak pernah diketahui siapapun.

"Ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat, kau itu manis sekali. Menggemaskan, seperti anak kecil." Ujar Kai tanpa penyaringan terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak pernah suka menyembunyikan apapun yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Kai selalu mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya secara _blak-blakan_. Ayahnya pernah berpesan; _'kau itu harus jadi orang jujur! Katakan yang ada dipikiranmu walau itu menyakitkan. Ayahmu ini walau bajingan seperti ini, sangat menjunjung tinggi yang namanya kejujuran.'_

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai yang masih saja memandanginya. Pemuda itu membuatnya gugup mendadak. Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak makanannya sendiri karna perkataan Kai barusan.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Kai dengan asal.

"Kau pasti selalu seperti ini pada orang lain." Kyungsoo melepas tangannya yang berada didalam genggaman Kai, tetapi pemuda itu tidak membiarkannya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Si eksotis kembali mengukir senyum menggodanya, membuat Kyungsoo ingin menampar wajah Kai agar pemuda _tan_ itu kembali menjadi dirinya yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Jongin—"

"Aku hanya menggenggam tangan orang yang menurutku menarik."

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya sekali, "Huh?"

"Aku hanya menggenggam tangan orang yang menurutku menarik, jika kau butuh pengulangan." ujar Kai, tangannya yang satu hendak mendarat diatas kepala Kyungsoo—ingin mengacak rambutnya—tetapi, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Kai menoleh ke si pemilik tangan tersebut, dan dia merasa terkejut saat melihat sosok Luhan sudah berdiri didekatnya.

"Luhan _hyung_?" bukan Kai yang mengucapkan, melainkan Kyungsoo dan mata membulatnya.

"Sehun, lepaskan tangan mereka." titah Luhan, tanpa menjauhkan pandangan tajamnya pada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Sehun menuruti perintah kekasihnya dengan patuh. Pemuda itu meraih kedua tangan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang bergenggaman, lalu melepaskannya dengan paksa. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring kala Kai memandangnya dengan tatapan _'apa-apaan kau!'_

"Bagus sekali. Bukannya pulang kerumah, kau malah pergi dengan anak ini setelah pulang sekolah. Aku ingin tahu apa pendapat _Appa_ mu tentang ini." Ujar Luhan, agak ketus.

" _Hyung_ , aku hanya melihat pertunjukan ini. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

Kai mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo. "Ya, aku hanya mengajak Kyungsoo kesini."

Luhan beralih menatap Kai, kali ini pandangannya bertambah tajam. Sehun rasanya akan tertawa sebentar lagi. "Kau!" pemuda bermata rusa itu menunjuk wajah Kai dengan sengit, "Berani sekali mengajak Kyungsoo. Kau mau kupukul, ya?!"

"Luhan _Hyung_! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Lihatlah dirimu, kau juga pergi dengan Sehun. Kau bahkan selalu pulang malam dengannya. Kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku! Sekarang, jangan melarangku untuk pergi dengan Jongin. Kau tidak berhak!"

Luhan langsung membungkam bibir merahnya saat itu juga. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sementara didepannya Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Kyungsoo," desis Luhan.

Kai hendak melerai pertengkaran sengit dua pemuda manis itu, tetapi Sehun langsung menarik lengannya. "Kita tidak perlu ikut-campur oke? Biarkan mereka berdebat." Ujar Sehun. Kai hanya menghela nafasnya melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan mulai sibuk berdebat dan melupakan jika disekitar mereka banyak orang.

"Perasaanku mengatakan jika kau mulai tertarik dengan Kyungsoo." tukas Sehun.

Kai meliriknya cukup sengit. "Memangnya kau punya perasaan?" dia masih kesal dengan kehadiran Sehun dan Luhan yang mengganggu waktunya dengan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau harus datang dengan Luhan kesini _sih_?"

"Luhan ingin mencari Kyungsoo karna kau menculiknya tiba-tiba. Karna kau, waktu berkencanku harus terganggu."

"Kau juga bersalah, sialan. Karna kedatanganmu kesini, semuanya jadi kacau." Geram Kai, membalas pandangan tajam Sehun yang menusuk matanya.

Sehun berdecak kesal, "Sial, kenapa kita jadi ikut-ikutan berdebat."

Kai menghela nafasnya, lagi. "Sepertinya Luhan sangat anti padaku. Bagaimana caranya agar aku mudah menjadi Adik iparnya?"

Sehun langsung terbahak mendengarnya. Sudah dia duga jika temannya itu mulai tertarik dengan Kyungsoo. Menarik sekali melihat Kai yang seperti ini. Temannya itu jarang sekali menampakan rasa kesukaannya pada orang-orang, tetapi sekarang, dia terlihat baik-baik saja mengungkapkan perasaannya. Chanyeol dan Chen harus benar-benar tahu soal ini.

"Sehun, Luhan itu 'kan kekasihmu. Tolong, kau bujuk dia agar mau menyetujui hubunganku dan Kyungsoo. Bukankah akan menyenangkan jika kita menjadi sepupu? Aku akan menjadi adikmu, Kakak ipar."

Sehun memasang wajah terganggunya melihat Kai yang memohon-mohon padanya. Apa-apaan anak itu?! Belum tentu Kyungsoo mau menerimanya. Kepercayaan dirinya memang tinggi sekali. Dan membayangkan dirinya menjadi Kakak Ipar untuk seorang Kim Jongin, mendadak membuat Sehun merasa geli sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau mempunyai adik ipar se-brengsek dirimu."

"Bajingan. Kenapa kau sangat jahat padaku?! Kau dan Luhan itu sama saja!"

Sehun tertawa puas. "Ya, karna itulah kami berdua cocok jadi sepasang kekasih."

* * *

Luhan memukul tangan Kai yang merayap mendekati tangan Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu membatalkan niatnya untuk bergenggaman dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan memicingkan matanya kearah Kai, lalu berdesis tajam,

"Jangan sentuh Kyungsoo."

"Kau jahat sekali." gumam Kai, jengkel.

Jika Luhan bukanlah sepupu Kyungsoo dan kekasih temannya, maka Kai dengan senang hati akan mengikat pemuda rusa itu dipohon seberang sana. Sehun pasti sudah banyak mengajari kekasihnya itu cara bersikap pada orang-orang. Lihat saja sekarang, Kai bisa melihat ada diri Sehun dalam tubuh Luhan. bedanya, Sehun akan mengerikan saat berbicara sedangkan Luhan malah terlihat lucu.

"Kalian berdua memang mengidap _Brothercomplex_." Sehun mengutarakan pendapatnya, seraya menyesap Americano miliknya. Saat ini mereka memang berada di salah satu café yang tidak jauh dari Gazilion Bubble Show. Setelah lelah berdebat, Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali bersikap biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sehun sampai heran, kenapa mereka berdua bisa cepat berbaikan seperti itu?

"Aku hanya tidak mau Kyungsoo jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah." Ujar Luhan, seraya melirik Kai.

"Dan aku juga tidak mau Luhan hyung berdekatan dengan orang mengerikan sepertimu." Kyungsoo langsung menohok dada Sehun.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Luhan _Hyung_!"

Sehun memutar bola-matanya, "Berhentilah bertengkar." Dia meraih tangan Luhan dan memandang kekasihnya itu dengan penuh perhatian, mengabaikan diseberang sana, Kyungsoo tengah mendelik kearahnya. "Sayang, dengarkan aku. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat Kyungsoo melarangmu untuk berdekatan denganku?"

Luhan mendengung sesaat, "Kesal dan tidak nyaman."

"Nah, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman saat kau melarangnya pergi dengan Kai. Biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia mau. Kalian berdua terlalu kekanakan, memangnya seburuk apa aku dan Kai dimata kalian?" tukas Sehun.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sama-sama terdiam. Menunduk seperti anak kecil yang tengah dimarahi. Sementara itu, Kai diam-diam melakukan _high-five_ dengan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku,"

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan dengan lembut, "Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau kalian bertengkar karna aku dan Kai." Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu tersenyum tipis saat dua bersaudara didepannya saling meminta maaf. Ah, mereka memang seperti anak kecil. Sangat mudah diajari.

"Wow, kau hebat." Bisik Kai.

"Itu hal yang mudah." balas Sehun, dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Sehun, aku suka sikap dewasamu." Ujar Luhan seraya tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Yang mendapat senyuman, memberikan Luhan sebuah ciuman singkat dipipinya.

Wajah Luhan berangsur-angsur memerah, dia melirik kesegala arah, memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang melihat perlakuan Sehun barusan. "Sehun!" —dan sedikit memberikan kekasihnya itu tendangan dibawah sana.

"Apa aku boleh melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai, dengan wajah berharap-harap. Detik selanjutnya, pemuda itu langsung terdiam mendapat delikan tajam dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengalah saja." Gumam Kai, seraya meminum minumannya malas-malasan.

 _Trrrring!_

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang berdering didalam sakunya. Dia melihat kearah layar ponselnya. Ada panggilan masuk, dan itu dari _Mama_ -nya. Ada apa wanita itu mendadak menghubunginya?

"Tunggu sebentar," Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh sedikit untuk menerima telepon.

"Kira-kira siapa yang menghubunginya?" tanya Sehun, entah pada siapa. Dia memandangi punggung mungil Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Gadisnya, mungkin." ceplos Kai. Dia menggeser duduknya agar lebih berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi pemuda mungil itu malah menjauhinya. Oh sialan! Kenapa susah sekali melakukan yang namanya 'pendekatan' itu?

Sehun menjawab ucapan Kai dengan tenang, "Luhan hanya milikku, keparat."

Luhan kembali duduk ditempatnya setelah menerima telepon. Wajahnya mendadak terlihat khawatir dan itu membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan bingung. Pemuda bermata rusa itu terlihat gelisah ditempat duduknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya.

Luhan memandangnya dengan sedih. "Aku harus ke Beijing."

* * *

 **Tobecontinued—**

* * *

 **a/n :**

dua bulan lebih kita tak berjumpa:')) apa kabar kalian? Hehe.

Dobby yang tukang php kambek nih. Tapi yang ini anggep aja chapter spesial gue balik ke ffn/?, chapter depan baru serius-seriusan lagi. Penulisan gue makin ancur ya? Huhuhu. Sedih.

Udah segini aja, gatau gue mau ngomong apaan lagi. As always, terimakasih banyak yang udah mau nyempetin baca FF ini terus kasih review terus nge-fav terus nge-follow. Aku padamu, muah:* Not Perfect gabakal lanjut tanpa semangat dari kalian :* /ewh sok chessy ewh/

Btw, Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin buat yang merayakan hari raya:)) Maafkan daku jika daku banyak salah sama kalian:) InsyaAllah chapter depan cepet publishnya ((kalo bisa)) hehe.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Imperfections**_

 _Story belong to ©Anggara Dobby_

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 _With others pairing_

 **[Warn!]** YAOI, **Gay Content** , **Mature** , Alternative Universe, Typo(s), DLDR.

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa ke Voltaire."

Sehun menjawab panggilan dari Chen dengan malas, Dia menenggak sekaleng _cocktail_ -nya hingga tak tersisa menyebabkan tenggorokannya terasa panas dan dia tersedak saat itu juga. Sial. _Mood_ -nya semakin buruk saja kalau begini.

" _Kau sedang sakit, ya? Mau obat batuk?"_

Sehun memutar bola-matanya mendengar pertanyaan Chen, "Aku tersedak minumanku sendiri, bodoh." dan Sehun merasa kesal sendiri mendengar suara tertawa dari seberang sana. Chen dan tawa nyaringnya memang selalu membuat Sehun kesal.

" _Jika keadaanmu sedang buruk, kenapa tidak datang ke klub? Semuanya ada disini. Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Tetapi aku tidak melihat Kai, anak itu tumben sekali tidak datang."_

"Ayahku memintaku untuk datang ke acara makan malam sialan. Aku akan datang ke Voltaire setelah acara bodoh itu selesai." Jawab Sehun seraya meneguk kaleng minumannya yang ketiga. Oh, dia merasa mulai pusing sekarang.

" _Good. Kutunggu kehadiranmu, Sehun."_

Sehun menaruh kembali ponselnya didekatnya. _Bagus_. Luhan tidak menjawab atau membalas pesannya sama-sekali sampai saat ini. Pasti kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk menaruh pakaian-pakaiannya kedalam koper dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Bandara beberapa jam lagi. Luhan akan pergi ke Beijing untuk beberapa hari, dan itulah penyebab aura tidak enak mengelilingi tubuh Sehun. Luhan pergi ke negara kelahirannya bukan tanpa sebab yang membuat Sehun bisa menghentikannya. Kakaknya baru saja ditangkap polisi karna _Black Market_ yang sudah lama dilakoninya diketahui polisi dan karna hal itulah Ayahnya mengalami serangan jantung, kini tengah dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Itulah mengapa Sehun tidak bisa mencegah Luhan untuk pergi ke Beijing. Pemuda manis itu terlihat sangat terpuruk, dan Sehun tidak mau menambah bebannya hanya karna ingin terus bersama Luhan. Sehun juga baru tahu jika salah satu anggota keluarga Luhan ada yang terlibat dalam bisnis illegal seperti perdagangan heroin lewat pelabuhan. Dia kira, keluarga Luhan adalah keluarga paling sempurna yang pernah Ia tahu.

 _Didunia ini mana ada yang sempurna_ —batinnya, mencela.

"Aku akan membuat surat perizinan untukmu. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke Bandara oke?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televise begitu melihat Junmyeon berjalan didekatnya dengan ponsel menempel pada telinganya. Dia terlihat sibuk menelepon dengan satu tangan yang lainnya menggenggam kunci mobil. Penampilannya juga cukup rapi. Mau kemana dia? Sementara beberapa menit lagi mereka harus pergi ke acara makan malam yang dibuat oleh Ayahnya.

"Tidak usah berterima-kasih, Luhan. Aku segera kerumahmu sekarang."

Sehun sontak mendengus, mengetahui Junmyeon sedang berteleponan dengan Luhan. Ah, jadi karna itu Luhan tidak menjawab panggilannya karna dia tengah sibuk berbicara dengan Junmyeon? Mendadak Sehun ingin menampar seseorang.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu bangun dari duduk malasnya, menghampiri Junmyeon yang sama-sekali tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya disana. Sehun berdiri dihadapan Junmyeon, menghalangi jalan pemuda itu.

"Kau mau menemui Luhan?" tanya Sehun, tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Masih sama. Junmyeon masih bersikap dingin padannya, dan Sehun tidak mau peduli akan hal itu. Dia sudah terbiasa.

Junmyeon berjalan melewatinya, dan Sehun segera menghentikannya dengan ucapan datarnya. "Tetapi, Luhan itu kekasihku. Jadi itu termasuk urusanku, benar?"

Junmyeon membalikan tubuhnya, memandang Sehun dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam. Sesaat wajahnya terlihat tidak menyenangkan, tetapi dia menutupinya dengan dengusan mencela. "Sepertinya kau harus bangun dari tidurmu, Sehun."

Sehun menyeringai, "Tanyakan saja pada Luhan, dan tanyakan juga sudah berapa kali aku menidurinya."

Rahang Junmyeon mengeras, matanya berkilat tajam pada Sehun. "Kau memang keparat, Oh Sehun." geramnya dengan gigi bergemeletuk mengerikan. Sudah dia duga jika _Hyung_ -nya itu memiliki perasaan lebih pada Luhan. Lihat, betapa marahnya dia sekarang. Sehun cukup puas dengan kenyataan kalau Luhan lebih memilihnya yang brengsek seperti ini ketimbang pemuda baik-baik seperti Junmyeon.

Sehun tersenyum simpul dan merampas kunci mobil yang ada ditangan Junmyeon. Yang lebih tua semakin emosi melihatnya.

"Aku saja yang menjemput Luhan. Aku yakin kau bukan tipe kakak yang ingin merebut kekasih adiknya sendiri." Ujar Sehun.

"Ah ya, ada seseorang yang sudah lama menyukaimu tapi kau tidak pernah melihat kearahnya. Lupakan perasaanmu pada Luhan. Aku berbicara seperti ini bukan sebagai kekasih Luhan, tetapi sebagai Adikmu." Lanjut Sehun, sebelum benar-benar pergi untuk menemui Luhan.

Junmyeon memandangi punggung Sehun yang menjauh dengan pandangan menusuk. Dia tidak bisa percaya jika Luhan mau menerima bajingan seperti Sehun menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi melihat kedekatan keduanya disekolah, mungkin saja perkataan Sehun benar. Anak itu memang kurang-ajar tetapi Junmyeon tidak bisa berbohong jika disetiap perkataan Sehun pasti ada rasa kepedulian anak itu untuknya. Dan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun? _'seseorang yang sudah lama menyukaimu'_? Hah, omong kosong macam apa ini. Sehun mana tahu tentang percintaan. Junmyeon saja tidak yakin anak itu memiliki perasaan.

* * *

Luhan berhenti melangkahkan kakinya begitu melihat Sehun sudah ada didepan gerbang rumahnya. Pemuda itu bersandar dimobilnya seraya memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya dengan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan sama-sekali. Kenapa Luhan bisa menyukai orang yang miskin ekspresi seperti Sehun? Dia bahkan tidak menunjukan senyumnya sama-sekali pada kekasihnya. Luhan mendengus sesaat, lalu kembali berjalan menghampiri Sehun seraya menyeret koper besarnya. Dia ingin tahu apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu disini.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku?" Sehun bertanya cukup sinis.

"Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku." Bersyukurlah karna Luhan memiliki kesabaran yang cukup tinggi untuk menghadapi kekasih macam Sehun. Sehun memang tengah dalam mode _merajuk_ karna Luhan menolak permintaannya, yaitu hanya dua hari saja di Beijing. Luhan tidak bisa secepat itu pulang dari sana. _Mama_ -nya membutuhkan dirinya. Wanita itu pasti sedang sangat terpuruk disana.

"Membereskan barangmu atau berteleponan dengan Junmyeon _Hyung_?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Sehun—"

"Sudahlah, masuk saja kedalam. Aku yang akan mengantarmu ke Bandara." Tukas Sehun.

Luhan berdecak sebal melihat Sehun yang masih saja menampakan raut dingin menyebalkannya itu. Dia tidak bisa pergi dalam keadaan bertengkar dengan Sehun seperti ini. Bukan kemauannya pulang ke China dan meninggalkan Sehun untuk beberapa hari. Ini tentang keluarganya. Keluarga adalah prioritas nomor satu untuk Luhan.

Luhan memukul kepala bagian belakang Sehun saat pemuda itu hendak masuk kedalam mobil.

" _Ya_!" Sehun langsung membalikan tubuhnya dengan mata menyalang tajam. Sayangnya, Luhan sudah tidak takut lagi pada tatapan seperti itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan penekanan. Terlihat jengkel dengan perbuatan Luhan.

Luhan mengulas cengiran manisnya seraya menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. "Berhentilah merajuk, Hunhun~" —jangan lupakan matanya yang mengerjab-ngerjab cepat seperti anak kecil yang tengah meminta sesuatu pada Ibunya.

Sehun masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, "Aku tidak merajuk. Itu perbuatan yang dilakukan orang-orang idiot." Berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah menggemaskan Luhan.

"Uuh, lalu apa? Kau marah padaku karna aku akan pergi? Atau karna aku mengabaikan panggilanmu?" Kali ini, tangan Luhan mencubit-cubit pipi kekasihnya kesana-kemari. "Kau menggemaskan sekali jika sedang marah."

"Aku tidak cocok dengan kata 'Menggemaskan', Lu."

Tangan Luhan turun menuju bahu bidang Sehun, lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda itu. Luhan mengulas senyum manisnya pada Sehun. Sementara yang lebih tinggi mengalihkan pandangannya, masih belum mau melunak.

"Aku tidak akan lebih dari seminggu di Beijing. Kau pasti tahu jika aku juga tidak bisa berlama-lama jauh darimu." Luhan melunturkan senyumnya, sesaat wajahnya nampak murung. Menunjukan suasana hatinya yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Kakaknya, Zhou, bisa terlibat dalam bisnis hitam seperti perdagangan heroin lewat pelabuhan. Selama ini, Luhan menganggap Zhou adalah idolanya. Dia adalah seorang kakak yang sangat perhatian pada adiknya, Dia selalu tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan hati Luhan, dan dia selalu memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat baik. Tetapi nyatanya, Zhou bukan seorang Kakak yang bisa menjadi panutan untuk adik-adiknya.

"Hey, kemana perginya senyuman cantik Luhan-ku?" Sehun meraih dagu Luhan saat pemuda manis itu malah termenung dengan wajah mendung.

Luhan tersenyum lagi, terkesan dipaksakan. "Aku tampan, jika kau lupa."

Sehun mendengus. Lagi-lagi berkilah. "Aku yakin para gadispun akan menangis karna kalah cantik denganmu."

"Sehun, jangan menghinaku." Luhan menggeram sebal.

"Kenapa kau lucu sekali _sih_? Membedakan pujian dan hinaan saja tidak bisa." cibir Sehun. Pemuda itu tertawa seraya menahan tangan Luhan yang melayang kearah kepalanya. Suasana hatinya yang tengah buruk hilang dalam sekejap hanya karna sudah bertemu dengan Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya nanti saat Luhan tidak ada disampingnya untuk beberapa hari. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi percayalah, orang yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu adalah orang yang paling dramatisir yang pernah ada. Mereka akan resah saat kekasihnya pergi walau untuk beberapa menit sekalipun. Apalagi saat usia remaja seperti ini, Sehun sama seperti remaja-remaja lain yang masih labil. Bahkan orang dewasa sekalipun akan meraung-raung rindu jika ditinggal oleh pasangannya. Karna pasangan bukan hanya seseorang yang terus berada di sisi kita, tetapi juga yang membawa warna pada hari-hari kita. Saling melengkapi kekurangan satu sama lain dan saling berbagi apapun yang bisa kita berikan.

"Lu,"

Luhan menjawab panggilan Sehun dengan sebuah gumaman, "Hm?"

Perlahan tangan Sehun meraih pinggang kecil Luhan, membawa rusa manis itu pada jarak tubuh yang begitu dekat. Bibir tipisnya membisikan kalimat yang membuat pipi apel Luhan memanas, "Bisakah kita bercinta dulu sebelum kau pergi?"

" _Y-Ya_!" Luhan berseru gugup, seraya melepas tubuhnya dari dekapan Sehun. "J-jadwal penerbanganku hanya beberapa menit lagi. Jangan bicara omong kosong!"

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Satu ronde saja, bagaimana?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau tidak bisa dipercaya."

" _Ck_. Oral seks?"

"Astaga, Oh Sehun. Kubilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Hanya menggesek-gesek?"

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh?!" Wajah Luhan sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Antara malu dan jengkel bukan main pada kekasih mesumnya itu. Rasanya ingin sekali memukul hidung Sehun.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyewa jalang saja."

Luhan meraih gagang kopernya, bersiap-siap masuk kedalam mobil Sehun—sebenarnya itu mobil Junmyeon. Dia mengulas senyum miringnya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kau hebat jika kau bertahan dengan tangan-tangan para jalang yang menyentuh tubuhmu dan bibir berlipstik merahnya yang menciumi wajahmu. Lalu kau akan melihat mereka orgasme dibawah tubuhmu. Silahkan saja sewa jalang-jalang untuk menemani malammu. Aku tidak keberatan." Ujar Luhan dengan santai, seraya masuk kedalam mobil.

Sehun meringis mual mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Dia memandangi tubuhnya sendiri, tidak bisa membayangkan wanita-wanita pelacur itu akan menempelkan tubuh mereka pada tubuhnya. Lalu mereka meneriakan namanya dalam lenguhan klimaks. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun merasa pusing karna mual. Oh, Sialan. Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa bercinta dengan orang lain selain Luhan? dan yang lebih sialan adalah, kenapa Luhan sangat mengenal dirinya luar-dalam? Pemuda manis pasti tahu jika dirinya tidak bisa melakukan seks dengan orang lain.

Kepala Luhan menyembul dari kaca mobil, "Tunggu apalagi, Hunhun? Aku akan terlambat nanti!" Dibalik wajah polosnya, Sehun tahu si manis itu diam-diam mentertawakannya.

Sehun mendengus sesaat lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Lihat saja rusa itu, Sehun akan memberikannya _pelajaran_ nanti.

* * *

Sehun mendekap Luhan dalam pelukannya, bibirnya berulang-kali mengecup kepala rusa manisnya itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menangis, Sehun tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Dia jarang sekali menampilkan kelemahannya seperti ini didepan Sehun. Tak ayal hal ini membuat Sehun dilanda kebingungan. Entah Luhan sedih karna mereka akan berpisah beberapa hari atau karna keluarganya yang sedang diselimuti berbagai masalah. Sehun tidak tahu pasti.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," Luhan berbisik disela-sela tangisannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Sehun seolah-olah jika terlepas satu detik saja, Sehun akan menghilang saat itu juga.

Jantung Sehun berdebar keras, antara terlalu senang mendengar pernyataan Luhan dan sesak dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tanpa sadar Luhan sudah sangat bergantung padanya, kenyataan itu membuat Sehun senang bukan main. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut halus Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke Beijing untuk mengobati kerinduanmu." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan masih sempat untuk memukul punggung Sehun, "Jangan bercanda."

Sehun meraih wajah Luhan. Rautnya sangat menggemaskan dengan hidungnya yang memerah dan isakan-isakan kecil sesekali terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Astaga, disaat seperti inipun rasanya Sehun ingin menggigit pemuda itu. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Tangan Sehun bergerak untuk menghapus pipi Luhan yang basah karna airmatanya sendiri, sementara yang lebih kecil hanya memandangi kekasihnya dengan mata rusanya yang lucu.

"Sehun, setelah ini kau akan kemana?" tanya Luhan, kedua tangannya masih memegangi pinggang kekasihnya.

"Aku akan makan malam dengan Ayahku. Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu perjodohanmu?"

Sehun sontak tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Luhan. "Yang benar saja. Kau harus mengurangi menonton drama, Lu."

Luhan menggerutu, "Ya bisa saja itu terjadi." Lalu, matanya memandang lekat-lekat kearah Sehun dengan tajam. "Jika itu benar perjodohan, aku akan membatalkan perjodohan itu dengan segera."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun. Ingin bermain-main sedikit pada kekasih manisnya itu.

"Aku akan menggunakan _gun_ yang pernah kau berikan padaku untuk menembak orang yang dijodohkan untukmu lalu membawamu lari."

Pernyataan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun kembali tertawa. Entah kenapa jika sudah bersama Luhan, dia jadi senang sekali tertawa. Bahkan rahangnya sudah tidak lagi kaku untuk tertawa seperti dulu. Yang dikatakan oleh si mungil itu selalu membuatnya merasa senang dan bebas untuk berekspresi.

"Kau tahu, aku seperti melihat cerminan diriku sendiri saat ini." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dia mana serius mengatakan itu. Luhan tidak memiliki keberanian seperti Sehun yang bisa menembaki orang-orang layaknya dalam sebuah game. Luhan melirik kearah arloji hitam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Dia terlalu menikmati waktunya bersama Sehun hingga tak menyadari jadwal penerbangannya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Mendadak Luhan merasa ingin menangis lagi, kenapa rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan Sehun? Ada perasaan tidak enak yang diam-diam hinggap dihatinya, Luhan tidak tahu kenapa.

"Sehun, aku harus berangkat." Ujarnya.

Sehun terlihat menghela nafasnya, cukup berlebihan. Dia meraih wajah Luhan dan segera mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Luhan membalas lumatannya, Ia menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak meremas rambutnya, lalu menggenggam tangan itu disela-sela ciuman lembutnya. Tidak ada gairah dalam ciuman tersebut, hanya sekedar menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing lewat ciuman. Sehun tidak bosan untuk mengakui jika Ia merasa kecanduan dengan rasa bibir Luhan yang manis dan lembut. Adiktif melebihi heroin dan psikotropika lainnya.

"Jaga dirimu." Bisik Sehun, seusai mencium kekasihnya.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh selagi aku tidak ada, karna aku tidak mau mendengar kabar kau berkelahi dengan siapapun." Tukas Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Siap, Yang Mulia."

Luhan terkekeh dan memukul lengan Sehun sebagai balasan. "Aku berangkat." Pemuda bermata cantik itu meraih kopernya dan mulai berjalan kedalam Bandara (mereka tengah diparkiran saat ini). Sesekali Luhan membalikan tubuhnya hanya untuk melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun disertai senyuman manisnya.

Sehun memandangi punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh dengan hembusan nafas berat.

* * *

Kyungsoo tengah membuat susu coklat panas ketika suara bel terdengar nyaring, pemuda mungil itu meninggalkan kegiatannya sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini. Rumah sebesar ini jadi terasa kosong sekali karna hanya ada dirinya disini. Ayahnya dan Luhan pergi ke Beijing, sementara para pelayannya sedang pulang kerumah masing-masing. Jadilah Kyungsoo hanya sendiri dirumahnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Sungguh membosankan.

Kyungsoo belum sempat melepas genggaman tangannya pada gagang pintunya saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja menekan-nekan bel rumahnya dengan tidak sabaran adalah Kim Jongin—dengan wajah culasnya yang menyebalkan. Kyungsoo hendak menutup kembali pintunya karna dia tidak mau berandalan itu kembali mengganggunya, tetapi Kai sudah lebih mendorong pintu dan masuk begitu saja tanpa ada kesopanan sama-sekali dalam dirinya.

Kyungsoo menggeram kecil, "Mau apa kau kesini?"

Kai menjawab dengan mata yang melirik-lirik kesegala arah, mengamati isi dalam rumah Kyungsoo dengan seksama. "Menemuimu."

"Menemuiku?" ulang Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut bingung. "Ada apa _lagi_ memangnya?"

"Hanya ingin menemuimu, apa salahnya _sih_?" kali ini Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo. "Sepi sekali rumah ini."

"Sekarang kau sudah menemuiku. Jadi, bisa kau pergi?"

"Kau mengusirku? Kasar sekali." ucap Kai dengan raut tidak percaya. Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan bibirnya yang mengerut lucu.

"Baiklah, ayo duduk." Ujar Kyungsoo malas-malasan. Dia berjalan lebih dulu kearah ruang tengah, diikuti dengan Kai yang mengekor dibelakangnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Dia tidak percaya sudah membiarkan Kai masuk kedalam rumahnya. Jika Ayahnya tahu kalau orang sudah pernah memukul anaknya masuk kedalam rumahnya, pria itu pasti akan murka sekali. Ayahnya itu sangat keras, tetapi entah kenapa, Kyungsoo sama-sekali tidak menuruni kepribadian Ayahnya.

"Kemana orang-orang dirumah ini?" tanya Kai, yang sudah duduk manis disofa.

"Ayahku dan Luhan _hyung_ pergi ke China."

"Jadi, kau sendirian?"

Kyungsoo merasa Kai banyak bertanya sejak kemarin. "Ya."

"Bagus. Jadi ada alasan untuk menemanimu agar kau tidak kesepian."

Kyungsoo mendelikan mata bulatnya. Alasan macam apa itu? Kenapa Kim Jongin jadi rajin sekali menemuinya? Kyungsoo cukup bingung dengan perubahannya itu, Padahal dulu, Kai tidak mau sama-sekali melirik kearahnya. Kalaupun melirik, itu adalah sebuah lirikan tajam yang tidak bersahabat sama-sekali. Pasti kepalanya terbentur sesuatu atau mungkin dia sudah salah meminum obat.

"Ah, aku membawakan ini untukmu." Kai menyodorkan sekantung plastik yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa isinya. Dia baru menyadari jika pemuda _tan_ itu menenteng sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hanya makanan ringan. Aku lihat tubuhmu cukup berisi, kau pasti suka _ngemil_." Ujar Kai, detik kemudian sebuah seringaian menyebalkan terlukis diwajahnya. "Apalagi… bokongmu. Bagian sana sangat _berisi_."

Warna merah matang langsung memenuhi pipi Kyungsoo, tangannya dengan gesit memukul kepala Kai hingga pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. Tubuhnya dihinggapi rasa malu dan kesal. Jadi selama ini pemuda berandalan itu memandangi bokongnya? Kenyataan itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin merendam wajahnya di air dingin.

"Jika orang lain yang memukulku, aku pasti akan membalasnya." Gerutu Kai dengan tangan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo memutar bola-matanya imajinatif. "Salahmu sendiri kenapa berbicara omong kosong seperti itu. Sudahlah, kau ingin meminum apa? Aku akan membuatkannya." Tawar Kyungsoo. Semenyebalkan apapun Kim Jongin, dia tetaplah seorang tamu disini—dan Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus melayaninya. Dia juga sudah berbaik hati membelikannya makanan ringan, walau Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa motifnya melakukan ini.

" _Beer_ atau _Wine_."

Kyungsoo nyaris melempar vas bunganya kearah Kai saat itu juga. "Kau pikir rumahku bar?!" dia menyalak tajam. Tetapi si eksotis malah tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Selain menyebalkan, Kai juga sinting ternyata.

"Aku bercanda. Kenapa kau selalu serius _sih_?" tukas Kai. "Terserahmu saja. Tetapi jika kau ingin membuatkanku minuman dengan senang hati, buatkan saja coklat panas."

Lagi, Kyungsoo memutar bola-matanya. "Itu namanya bukan terserahku," lalu pemuda mungil beranjak dari duduknya, hendak membuatkan tamu tidak diundangnya minuman yang dia minta.

Kai menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, memandangi punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh dengan senyuman aneh. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo itu menarik sekali. Sikap galak dan malu-malunya adalah point yang paling menarik bagi Kai. Pemuda pendek itu memang tidak terlalu menyukainya, tetapi anehnya, Dia selalu membiarkan Kai berada didekatnya. Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak bisa menolak apa yang diminta Kai. Masih dengan senyum anehnya, Kai menggeser layar ponselnya, menolak panggilan dari Chen. Anak itu pasti mengajaknya ke Voltaire. Kai sedang tidak _mood_ kesana dan pikiran anehnya memintanya untuk datang kesini. Menemui Kyungsoo.

Sejak kemarin, entah kenapa, dia selalu memikirkan pemuda pendek itu. Bahkan bayangan senyum dan tawanya membuat Kai insomnia mendadak. Sialan sekali, perasaan ini sungguh menggelikan. Jika dulu dia selalu melempar tawaan cemooh pada anak-anak yang sedang dimabuk cinta dikelasnya, maka sekarang dia yang mengalami hal sinting itu. Kai rasanya ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Jatuh cinta—Sial, dia benar-benar sudah _jatuh_. Jatuh ke titik yang paling dasar dalam lingkaran pesona Kyungsoo. Ini sangat _unexpected_ , jika bisa dibilang. Karna Kai tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan dirinya menyukai Kyungsoo—atau jatuh cinta pada seseorang hingga berani datang kerumah orang itu dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Perkataan Chanyeol memang benar, dia hanya jago dalam berkelahi saja tetapi masalah percintaan sangat nol besar. Jika sudah seperti ini, Kai merasa dirinya seperti Sehun. Menyukai seseorang yang pernah dibencinya.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau suka coklat panas."

Suara Kyungsoo, membuat Kai harus melunturkan senyum anehnya. Sial, rahangnya mulai pegal sekarang. Dia memandangi Kyungsoo yang tengah menaruh dua gelas coklat panas yang mengepul dengan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Semua orang suka coklat, kecuali Chanyeol dan Sehun." ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Aku bisa menebaknya." Dan Kai merasa bagian didalam dadanya melonjak-lonjak senang mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo yang begitu manis.

"Omong-omong soal Sehun, dia pasti tersiksa sekali karna Luhan pergi ke China. Dia tidak berhenti mengumpat, bahkan aku dan Chen selalu menjadi sasaran tendangannya karna _mood_ nya yang begitu buruk." Tanpa sadar Kai telah menceritakan kesengsaraan Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sepertinya menyukai topik pembicaraan itu, terbukti dari bibir _heart-shape_ nya yang terus mengulas senyuman geli. "Yah, tidak diragukan lagi. Tadi Sehun datang kesini untuk mengantar Luhan _hyung_ ke Bandara. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sangat kusut saat melihat koper besar Luhan _hyung_." Dia mengintip melalui jendela saat Sehun datang, omong-omong.

"Dia jadi lemah sekali jika sudah bersama Luhan. Semua orang takut padanya, tetapi dia sendiri takut pada anak macam Luhan."

Kyungsoo tergelak, dan Kai ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tawa keduanya tergabung dalam ruangan itu, melupakan fakta bahwa keduanya pernah saling memukul dan membenci satu sama lain. Kai merasa bahagia dan bebas saat melihat tawa Kyungsoo. Sekarang dia tahu mengapa orang-orang diluar sana senang sekali memuji-muji pasangannya dengan embel-embel cinta.

"Aku suka tawamu." Ucap Kai tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pemuda bermata bulat didepannya. Sesaat Kyungsoo terdiam, menghentikan tawanya. Pipi gembilnya merona tipis. Entah karna pengakuan Kai atau karna pandangannya yang membuat wajahnya panas.

"U-um, minumlah. Jika sudah dingin tidak enak." Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan meminum coklat panasnya.

Kai meraih gelasnya, dan meminum coklatnya. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada Kyungsoo yang pipinya masih memerah. _Gotcha!_ Dia rasa Kyungsoo juga mulai tertarik padanya.

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini, pikir Sehun. Seharusnya dia sudah menduga jika ajakan makan malam Ayahnya bukan hanya sekedar makan malam bersama keluarga, tetapi ada maksud lain dibalik itu. Memang, ini bukan seburuk perjodohan dirinya seperti yang Luhan kira. Tetapi fakta bahwa saat ini Ayahnya juga mengajak calon istrinya dan anaknya adalah hal yang buruk juga. Tidak tahukah pria itu jika dirinya dan Junmyeon tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini? Sehun melirik sesaat kearah Junmyeon, _Hyung_ -nya itu tampak beribu kali tidak bersahabat dengan alis menukik tajam dan bibir yang dikatupkan rapat-rapat. Sehun tahu, Junmyeon sangat tidak menyukai makan malam kali ini. Berkali-kali dia terlihat menghela nafasnya dan melirik sinis kearah wanita dewasa yang duduk disamping Ayahnya.

"Ini putra sulungku, Junmyeon." Seunghyun menyentuh bahu Junmyeon, mengenalkannya pada Park Bom, calon istrinya. Junmyeon terlihat tidak senang dengan itu, terbukti dari bibirnya yang tidak mengulas senyuman sama-sekali.

"Dia tidak mirip sepertimu." Bom tertawa kecil, tampak anggun sekali. Seunghyun ikut tertawa singkat dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Sehun melihat Ayahnya kembali tertawa seperti itu setelah sekian lama hanya memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Dan ini Sehun. " tangan Seunghyun beralih kebahu Sehun. Sehun pun tidak memberikan senyumannya pada Bom. Dia bisa saja berpura-pura, tetapi itu bukanlah gaya Sehun. dia benci dengan kepura-puraan.

"Ah ya, aku ingat. Kau sering menceritakannya padaku." Ujar Bom. Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan Bom sepertinya memaklumi itu, dia hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi kedinginan dua anak calon suaminya.

"Junmyeon, Sehun. Ini adalah Park Junghwa. Dia akan menjadi adik kalian." Seunghyun beralih pada gadis cantik disamping Bom. Sama seperti Ibunya, dia terlihat anggun dan manis dengan senyumannya, sepertinya usianya sama seperti Sehun. Junmyeon maupun Sehun meliriknya sekilas tanpa senyum maupun sapaan.

Seunghyun menghela nafasnya. Tampak muak dengan keterdiaman kedua putranya yang sangat menjengkelkan itu. "Aku tahu kalian tidak menyukai makan malam ini. Tetapi, setidaknya, apa kalian tidak bisa bersikap sopan pada Mrs. Park?"

"Bersikap sopan pada calon istrimu, maksudnya?" Junmyeon membuka suaranya. Dan Sehun menanggapinya dengan sungging senyum mencemooh. Keduanya kompak jika menyangkut masalah seperti ini.

"Oh Junmyeon." Suara berat Seunghyum membuat hening dimeja itu. Pria itu sesaat menutup matanya geram, menahan emosinya yang akan membludak. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Sudahlah, Seunghyun- _ssi_. Aku tahu mereka masih belum bisa menerimaku. Jangan paksakan itu. Biarkan mereka menerimaku dengan keinginan mereka sendiri." ucap Bom. Pembawaannya yang dewasa membuat Seunghyun menelan bulat-bulat kegeramannya.

Sehun mendengus sinis mendengarnya. "Menerimamu?" ulangnya, bergumam. Tidak ada yang mendengar gumamannya, tetapi Junghwa yang sedari tadi memandangnya, tampaknya tahu ketidak-sukaan Sehun pada Ibunya lewat dengusan sinisnya barusan.

"Kalian hanya belum mengenalnya, Mrs. Park adalah wanita dewasa yang sangat pengertian dan tegas. Aku rasa inilah saatnya aku bangkit dari keterpurukanku dan memberikan kalian seorang Ibu yang baru. Aku tidak asal memilih Ibu untuk kalian, aku sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya. Apa aku egois karna ingin kalian mendapatkan kasih-sayang seorang Ibu lagi?" Seunghyun menatap kedua anaknya dengan pandangan melunak. Dia ingin kedua putra-nya mengerti dan memahaminya, tetapi itu adalah hal yang begitu sulit. Keduanya sangat keras kepala.

 _Tidak salah sama-sekali. Tapi aku dan Junmyeon Hyung masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran wanita yang akan kami panggil dengan sebutan Ibu untuk waktu yang lama._ —batin Sehun.

"Ya, jangan memandang Ibuku seolah-olah dia jalang yang akan dinikahi Ayah kalian. Ibuku tidak seburuk yang kalian pikir. Apa kalian masih mengonsumsi dongeng Cinderella?" Junghwa membuka suaranya, cukup ketus. Dengan mata terarah pada Sehun. Sehun membalas pandangannya dengan senyuman miring, mencemooh. Pintar juga gadis itu berbicara.

"Sayang," Bom meraih lengan Junghwa. Menjaga anaknya agar tidak bicara melewati batas.

Junmyeon melirik arloji dipergelangan tangannya, "Berapa lama lagi makan-malam ini selesai?" tampak sangat bosan dan muak.

"Oh Junmyeon." Geram Seunghyun.

Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya, masih dengan raut dinginnya dia berkata, "Aku harus pergi." Membungkukan tubuhnya sekilas, pemuda berkulit susu itu segera pergi dari sana.

Sehun merasa tidak enak pada Ayahnya atas sikap Junmyeon. " _Hyung_!" dia berinisiatif untuk mengejar Junmyeon dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Seunghyun memijat pelipisnya, "Maafkan aku." Dia merasa sangat tidak enak pada Bom dan Junghwa karna sikap kedua putranya yang melewati batas. Sehun maupun Junmyeon, keduanya sama saja. Sama-sama tidak menghargainya lagi sebagai Ayah. "Sekarang kau bisa melihatnya sendiri 'kan? Sikap anak-anakku.."

Bom tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Seunghyun dengan lembut, "Mereka hanya butuh waktu."

* * *

 **Voltaire Club and Lounge**

"Seratus persen aku yakin Kai sedang menemui si burung hantu." Celetuk Chen, membuka pembicaraannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pemuda berwajah simetris itu membawa satu botol _cocktail_ ditangannya. Cocktail jenis _Liqueur_ dengan harga yang fantastis. Chen bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah karna— _C'mon_ , ini club miliknya, kawan. Dia bisa mendapatkan minuman jenis apa saja dengan sekali jentikan tangan.

"Lucu sekali. Anak itu sedang dimabuk kasmaran seperti Sehun." komentar Baekhyun, tangannya hendak meraih minuman yang dibawa Chen tetapi Chanyeol dengan gesit menjauhkannya.

"Kau baru sembuh." tekan Chanyeol, saat Baekhyun memandangnya dengan protes. Pemuda mungil itu melengkungkan bibir merahnya kebawah, cemberut. Dan Chanyeol sangat lemah dengan ekspresi itu. Sial.

"Yeol, itu sangat nikmat. kumoh—"

" _Damn_ , Baek. Bisakah kau berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengumpat kasar. Merasa frustasi sendiri melihat tampang menggemaskan kekasihnya. "Kau bisa minum _mocktail_. Kau mau yang rasa apa? Susu stroberi?"

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, hingga rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti irama anggukannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak surai hitam lembutnya."Anak pintar." Ujarnya.

Chen menguap, sangat berlebihan. " _Hoaaaahhm_. Ayolah, teman. Kalian harusnya bisa menghargai aku yang tidak punya pasangan ini."

"Maka dari itu cepatlah cari pasangan. Omong-omong, anak dari asrama lelaki disekolah Yeonsang kudengar manis-manis." Ucap Baekhyun, mengerling jahil pada Chen.

"Aku normal." tegas Chen. Berusaha meyakini Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya jika dirinya masih _lurus_. Walau belum mempunyai kekasih seperti ini, jangan kira dirinya adalah _gay_. Chen masih rutin menggonta-ganti partner seksnya setiap minggu, dia berani bersumpah akan hal itu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada selangkangannya saat melihat pria bertelanjang dada didepannya, bahkan dia tidak bernafsu sekali saat melihat Baekhyun dengan santainya telanjang bulat didepannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Itu artinya dia normal, 'kan?

Baekhyun nyengir kekanakan, "You gay, buddy."

"I'm not!" geram Chen.

"Yes, you are. Kim- _Fag-_ Jongdae."

" _Fuck,_ Baekhyun. Kenapa bibirmu itu berbisa seperti ini? Apa karna sering berciuman dengan Chanyeol makanya lidah berbisanya itu menular padamu?" Chen terlihat berapi-api saat mengatakan itu, sementara Baekhyun sudah diselimuti warna merah pada pipinya. Dasar Jongdae! Dia pikir bibir tajam itu bisa menular lewat ciuman?

"Dia menelan spermaku, makanya lidahnya jadi seperti itu." ujar Chanyeol, kelewat santai.

Baekhyun mendelikan matanya, nyaris melempar botol minuman didepannya kekepala Chanyeol. Walaupun itu kenyataan, tetapi dia tidak perlu juga membeberkan hal itu pada Chen. Baekhyun merasa akan sinting mempunyai kekasih seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal _itu_ juga, brengsek." Geram Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah matang. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum aneh dengan alis menaik-turun. _Ugh_ , dia memang menjengkelkan sekali.

Chen mendatarkan ekspresinya, "Kalian menjijikan." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan _hypersex_ didepannya kearah lain. Memandangi pemuda-pemuda kelebihan hormon ditengah-tengah sana yang menari mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ. Sebagian dari mereka sudah mabuk dan menempelkan diri masing-masing pada pasangannya dengan erotis, sebagian lagi hanya menari untuk melepaskan penat dikepalanya. Chen mengangkat sebelah alisnya kala melihat seorang gadis ditengah-tengah sana yang tidak menari maupun bergabung dengan yang lain, melainkan berjalan dengan mata melirik kesana-kemari. Seperti anak yang tersesat. Berkali-kali tubuh mungilnya terdorong kesana-kemari oleh orang-orang.

Chen mendengus, "Sialan. Kenapa anak SMP dibiarkan masuk _sih_?" pemuda itu berjalan, menghampiri gadis kecil itu. dia bersumpah akan memaki-maki penjaga didepan yang membiarkan anak dibawah umur masuk kedalam _club_ -nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chen, seraya memegang bahu gadis itu. Gadis berambut coklat ikal sepunggung itu tampak terkejut sesaat— _ekspresinya sangat lucu, menurut Chen_ — lalu menjawab dengan kikuk.

"A-aku… mencari Kim Jongdae. Dia pemilik _club_ ini." Jawab gadis itu. Mata sipit tanpa _double-lids_ nya memandang Chen dengan polos.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" tanya Chen. Apa gadis ini tidak tahu jika orang didepannya adalah seseorang yang dia cari? Chen jadi curiga gadis ini adalah mata-mata dari musuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab gadis itu.

Chen mendengus, "Keluarlah. Anak dibawah umur sepertimu tidak pantas masuk kedalam _club_."

Gadis itu mendelik protes, " _Ya_! Aku sudah delapan-belas." Serunya. "Memangnya kau pikir penjaga berbadan besar didepan sana akan membiarkanku masuk jika aku masih dibawah umur?"

 _Jadi dia lebih tua darinya setahun?_

Chen merasa bodoh saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Seharusnya dia tahu jika dua penjaganya adalah orang yang professional dalam pekerjaannya. Tetapi wajah gadis didepannya ini meragukan. Benarkah dia delapan-belas tahun dengan wajah kekanakan seperti itu? Apalagi dengan setelan mini-dress berwarna softpink yang membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis yang baru puber. Tidak ada aura sensualitasnya sama-sekali. _Dia pasti masih virgin_ —pikir Chen, melantur.

"Beruntungnya dirimu, Aku Kim Jongdae. Apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Chen. Gadis didepannya terlihat tidak percaya dan terkejut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Kau pasti bercanda.." gumamnya.

"Memangnya tampangku menunjukan jika aku sedang bercanda?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lugu. Dia memandangi Chen dari rambutnya hingga sepatu yang dikenakannya. Lalu berakhir pada wajahnya. Chen mengira gadis didepannya tengah terpesona padanya. Oh ayolah, gadis mana yang tidak menyukainya?

"Kukira Kim Jongdae sudah tua dengan tubuh tambunnya." Gumam gadis itu, lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi polosnya. Untungnya Chen tidak mendengar gumaman itu karna suara musik yang begitu berdentum-dentum ditelinganya.

"Mengapa kau mencarik—"

Chen tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat kerah bajunya ditarik oleh gadis itu, dan didetik selanjutnya dia merasakan lumatan lembut pada bibirnya. Matanya dengan tidak percaya memandangi wajah gadis yang tengah menciumnya, gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan Chen bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah dibawah sinar lampu. _Apa-apaan ini?_ Batinnya, bertanya. Tetapi walaupun seperti itu, Chen diam-diam menikmati bibir lembut yang tengah mengecapi bibirnya.

Saat gadis itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya, dan hendak pergi, Chen dengan sigap meraih pinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka menempel. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan dan malu. Wajahnya masih merona dan itu membuat Chen berhasrat melihatnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. "Kim Minseok."

* * *

"Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah sangat malam." Kyungsoo berkata pada Kai yang tengah berbaring malas diatas sofanya dengan tangan yang sibuk menggonta-ganti channel televisi. Lihatlah anak itu, dia bertingkah seolah-olah rumah ini adalah rumahnya. Sangat tidak sopan sekali, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mau mengurusi hal itu.

"Aku ingin menginap disini." Jawab Kai, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar teve.

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Aku tidak izinkan." Pertama anak itu datang kemari tanpa diundang, kedua dia membawakannya banyak makanan ringan, dan ketiga dia bilang ingin menginap disini. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Kai? Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Ayolah," Kai mulai memohon—dimana hal itu sangat dia hindarkan selama ini, memohon pada orang lain sama saja menjatuhkan harga diri setinggi langitnya. Tetapi pengecualian untuk malam ini. "Aku sangat nyaman disini."

"Kau punya rumah. Jika kau adalah gelandangan mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu tidur disini." Masih saja bersikap ketus Kyungsoo itu.

Kai merubah posisinya, dia duduk tegak menghadap Kyungsoo. "Asal kau tahu, pendek." —Kyungsoo mendelikan matanya dengan tajam diseberang sana. "Aku sangat nyaman berada disini, bersamamu. Rumahku itu tidak ada bedanya dengan rumah hantu, kosong dan dingin. Hanya aku yang tinggal disana. Biarkan aku menginap disini semalaman, aku ingin merasakan ada seseorang bersamaku saat aku tertidur."

Dia tidak bisa berbohong soal itu. Didalam rumahnya yang nyaris bisa dibilang mansion, hanya ada dirinya yang tinggal disana. Terkadang ada dua bibi yang datang kesana untuk membersihkan rumahnya dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah, seperti perintah Ayahnya. Setiap kali dia pulang sekolah, tidak ada seseorang yang menyambutnya. Setiap kali dia merasa lapar, dia harus pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan, tidak ada seorangpun yang memasakannya makanan. Rumahnya begitu kosong, Kai bahkan tidak ingat kapan rumahnya diisi dengan canda-tawa keluarganya. Sementara Ayahnya tinggal di Tokyo—masih bekerja sebagai boss mafia, Ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Dia dibesarkan oleh didikannya Ayahnya yang keras miskin kasih-sayang. Kai sudah biasa hidup sendiri dan menjalani kehidupannya yang hampa akan kasih-sayang, tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak berharap mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Dan harapan kebahagiaan itu baru muncul saat Kyungsoo tersenyum kearahnya. Dia merasa kembali _hidup_. Entahlah, rasanya sangat senang ketika bersama Kyungsoo. berbeda dengan kesenangan yang Ia dapat saat bersama teman-temannya. Dia merasa tidak lagi kesepian bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melunakan ekspresinya, hatinya agak tergerak mendengar ucapan Kai. Ternyata dibalik sikap kerasnya, pemuda _tan_ itu bisa juga berbicara dengan nada murung seperti itu. Kyungsoo tidak heran lagi dengan anak-anak berandal yang memiliki latar belakang menyedihkan. Nyaris sembilan puluh persen penyebab pemuda-pemuda memilih menjadi berandal atau _gangster_ adalah kurangnya perhatian dari orangtua. Mereka kesepian, tidak tahu bersandar pada bahu siapa saat berada dalam titik kejatuhan, dan akhirnya memilih melampiaskannya pada cara yang salah. Kai mungkin sama seperti itu dan Kyungsoo tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut karna hal itu hanya akan membuat Kai memburuk.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh menginap disini. Ingat, hanya malam ini saja!" tekan Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum lebar— _dan itu membuat Kyungsoo berdegup kencang_ — dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bisa menolakku."

Kyungsoo mematung ditempat saat tubuh besar Kai tiba-tiba memeluknya dari samping. Rasa hangat langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya, terutama pada wajahnya. Dia menoleh patah-patah kearah kanan, dimana wajah Kai berada disana. Dan sialnya, pemuda _tan_ itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Detik selanjutnya adalah hal yang paling membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Saat Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan singkat. Kyungsoo merasa lututnya melemas, dia rasanya tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

Tuhan, sepertinya dia menyesal sudah mengizinkan Kai masuk kedalam rumahnya.

* * *

"Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap seperti itu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Ayah?" Sehun menatap Junmyeon yang berdiri didepannya dengan rahang mengeras. Dia tak habis pikir pada Junmyeon, mengapa pemuda itu sangat berubah sekarang? padahal dulu Junmyeon selalu mengajarinya bagaimana bersikap baik pada orangtua. Tetapi sekarang, Junmyeon sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi sebagai Kakak yang baik.

"Dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, apa kau juga memikirkan perasaan Ayah?" Junmyeon menyerang balik.

"Aku memang menolak pernikahan ini karna aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menggantikan posisi Ibu, tetapi aku tidak mengatakan jika aku melarang Ayah untuk memiliki pendamping baru. Biarkan saja mereka menikah, berbahagia." Ujar Sehun.

"Membiarkan mereka bahagia? Lalu bagaimana dengan aku—dan kau?" tanya Junmyeon, sarat akan kesinisan. "Hidup dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu, sementara Ayah berbahagia dengan keluarga barunya? Tidak, aku tidak mau. Jangan mengajariku tentang apa yang salah dan apa yang benar. Karna kau tidak pernah bisa membedakan keduanya."

"Kau egois." Desis Sehun.

"Ya, aku egois. Dan kau bajingan kecil, jangan bicara denganku tentang masalah ini lagi. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan makan malam ini." Junmyeon berjalan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, secepat kilat memukul dinding disampingnya dengan emosi. Dia sangat geram dengan garis takdir yang membuatnya harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini, dimana ikatan darah tidak bisa lagi membuatnya bahagia bersama keluarganya. Dia sudah banyak mengalami kehilangan, dan Sehun tidak mau hal pedih itu kembali terjadi dengan membiarkan _Hyung_ -nya pergi hanya karna tidak menginginkan pernikahan Ayah mereka. Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, disatu sisi Ayahnya menginginkan kebahagiaan mereka dengan cara memberikan mereka Ibu baru, tetapi disisi lain Junmyeon akan pergi jika hal itu benar terjadi. Sial. Sehun merasa tolol karna pikirannya mendadak buntu.

* * *

Sehun menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang, memasuki jalanan sepi yang biasanya akan ramai jika sudah jam dua-belas. Ramai akan pelacur dan pria-pria berlibido tinggi yang siap menumpahkan spermanya dimana saja asal hasratnya terlampiaskan. Pikirannya tidak tenang, matanya tidak fokus pada jalan didepan sana. Dia kembali merasakan beban berton-ton bersandar dipundaknya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Masalah yang Ia alami tidak pernah ada ujungnya maupun titik terang, membuat dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kapan hidupnya akan bahagia tanpa ada bayang-bayang kematian Ibunya? Sehun tahu dia tidak bersalah, tetapi bukan berarti hal itu akan membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sesaat. Jika ada Luhan disini mungkin keadaannya akan membaik, tetapi sialnya si mungil itu sedang pergi. Bertambah kacaulah Oh Sehun.

Saat Sehun membuka kembali matanya, Dia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang berdiri ditengah jalan sana, bersiap menerima tabrakan dari mobilnya. Mata Sehun terbuka lebar, dengan sigap menginjak rem-nya agar orang itu tidak terlindas ban mobilnya. Nafasnya memburu cepat mendapati kenyataan jika dia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Sehun segera turun dari mobilnya untuk melihat orang malang mana yang baru saja merasakan tabrakan darinya.

"Brengsek." Sehun mengumpat kasar, melihat seseorang sudah terkapar dibawah kakinya. Dia menunduk untuk melihat keadaan orang itu, tetapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan tarikan pada kerah bajunya hingga Ia tersungkur ke jalan, dan pukulan keras dipunggungnya.

Sehun tidak bisa untuk menahan erangannya. Sialan, siapa yang melakukan ini padanya? Sehun merasa punggungnya nyeri mendapat pukulan benda keras seperti ini. Dia menggeram kesal, hendak bangun dari jatuhnya, tetapi pukulan-pukulan kembali menghujani tubuhnya. Bukan pukulan tangan, tetapi pukulan benda keras seperti balok kayu. Bahkan Sehun dapat merasakan banyak tendangan dipunggungnya.

Sehun merasa sesak pada dadanya begitu sebuah tendangan menyapa bagian sana. Dia terbatuk bagai seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasa panas memenuhi kepalanya, membuat amarahnya memuncak. Ini jebakan, batinnya geram. Bagaimanapun juga, pasti ada seseorang yang menginginkannya mati malam ini. Pikiran itu membuat Sehun menggemeletukan giginya dengan suara mengerikan. Diantara pukulan dan tendangan yang bertubi-tubi menghujani tubuhnya, Sehun meraih salah satu kaki yang hendak menendangnya, dia menarik kaki itu dengan kasar hingga si empunya tersungkur dijalan. Lalu dengan susah payah, Sehun segera berdiri.

Ada lima orang yang mengelilinginya, dan salah satu diantara mereka adalah orang yang nyaris ditabrak Sehun. Benar, ini sebuah jebakan. Jebakan pengecut yang menggunakan cara lama. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dikeroyoki begitu saja bagai orang dungu. Lantas, pemuda itu memulainya dengan merampas balok kayu milik salah satu dari mereka, lalu menghantam kumpulan orang itu dengan beringas menggunakan balok. Dia sangat marah, sampai rasanya akan mengoyak daging kumpulan pecundang ini dengan giginya sendiri. Suasana hatinya sedang memburuk, dan orang-orang ini akan menjadi pelampiasan kemarahannya.

Sebuah pisau lipat hampir mengiris perutnya kalau saja Sehun tidak cepat tanggap menendang tangan yang berusaha menggapai tubuhnya itu. Dia harus melawan lima orang bersenjata ini sendirian hanya dengan balok kayu tolol ditangannya. Sial. Mereka pasti orang suruhan, dan ini pastilah sudah direncanakan baik-baik. Sehun geram bukan main. Dia membalas setiap pukulan yang diterimanya. Berkali-kali perutnya menjadi sasaran empuk para pecundang itu, hingga membuat Sehun harus mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Dia benci berdarah, tapi sialnya, nyaris setiap hari dia selalu berdarah.

Sehun mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan kepala bagian belakangnya dipukulkan sesuatu. Hal itu membuat pandangannya mengabur, dia merasa pening bukan main. Kakinya nyaris saja tidak bisa menopang tubunya lagi, tetapi Sehun keras kepala untuk tetap berdiri dan bertahan. Dia kembali terbatuk saat lima orang disekelilingnya memukulinya ramai-ramai. Balok kayu ditangannya terjatuh dan Sehun merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi melawan. Rasa sakit datang beramai-ramai mendera tubuhnya, Sehun merasa tolol sekali saat ini. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya diperlakukan seperti orang dungu. Dia ingin melawan, menembaki kepala mereka satu-satu dengan pistolnya hingga otak mereka hancur, tetapi itu hal yang mustahil mengingat dirinya sekarang seperti seonggok sampah. Ditendang-tendang dan dipukuli ramai-ramai.

"Cukup, teman-teman!" suara seorang pria datang dari arah lain, membuat lima orang itu menghentikan kebengisan mereka. "Aku tidak mau keparat kecil itu mati ditangan kalian."

Sehun mengenali suara itu. Suara keparat Kris.

Kris menghampiri Sehun, meraih dagu pemuda itu dengan kasar agar mendongakan wajahnya. Dia menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah Sehun sudah dipenuhi oleh lebam-lebam dan noda darah disekitar bibirnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka ini?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum miring sarat akan kebengisan.

Sehun mendengus, membalas seringaiannya. "Seharusnya aku tahu pengecut mana yang berani melakukan ini padaku." Sesakit apapun tubuhnya, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan bajingan didepannya ini bisa mengalahkannya. Tidak sama sekali.

Sehun kembali memuntahkan darah saat lutut Kris menghujam perutnya dengan keras.

"Nikmati oksigen disini dengan sebaik mungkin, Oh Sehun. Karna esok kau sudah tidak bisa lagi menghirup oksigen." Desis Kris, tajam.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya, dia tertawa sinis. Kemudian mendongak kembali dan meludah kewajah Kris. "Aku akan merasa terhina jika mati ditangan pengecut sepertimu." Desisnya.

Kris tampaknya sangat geram dengan perlakuan itu, dia mengusap liur menjijikan diwajahnya, lalu mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kris menghujani wajah Sehun dengan pukulannya hingga pemuda itu kembali tersungkur ditanah dengan menyedihkan. Dia begitu bengis, hingga Sehun tidak bisa mengangkat tangannya hanya untuk sekedar memukul. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan, apalagi rasa nyeri pada punggungnya. Bagian sana sudah terkena goresan pisau yang cukup panjang.

"Akh," Sehun tercekat, merasakan lehernya diinjak oleh Kris. Lengannya terasa perih karna beberapa kali bergesekan dengan kasarnya tekstur jalanan.

"Sepertinya tidak seru jika aku langsung menghabisi nyawamu begitu saja. Aku akan membiarkanmu terkapar disini, merasakan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhmu. Lalu mati perlahan-lahan." Kris berujar dengan kaki yang menekan leher Sehun hingga pemuda dibawah kakinya itu tampak pucat dan menyedihkan.

Kris menendang tubuh Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan penuh kebencian, dia tertawa puas sesaat melihat keparat kecil itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengerang dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Kris memberi kode pada kawanannya untuk segera pergi. Mereka meninggalkan Sehun sendirian ditengah-tengah jalan dengan kondisi memprihatinkan.

Sehun mendesis, berusaha untuk berdiri. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia, dia kembali tersungkur ke jalan. Didetik itu pula, rintikan air berlomba-lomba membasahi tubuhnya. Hujan turun dengan deras, dan Sehun tidak memperkirakan ini akan terjadi. Air hujan membuat luka-lukanya semakin perih dan sakit, menambah buruk keadaannya, Sehun kembali mendesis ngilu. Dia harus bertahan dan segera pulang. Tidak akan ada yang menolongnya disini.

Sehun kembali terbatuk, darah masih keluar dari mulutnya. Tak henti-hentinya dia mengumpat dan merutuki bajingan Kris. Sehun bersumpah akan membunuhnya setelah ini. Sial. Hujan membuat tubuhnya menggigil diantara dingin dan rasa sakit.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu merasakan pandangannya mengabur, tubuhnya semakin melemas. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring sepenuhnya dijalan. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, Sehun samar-samar melihat Junmyeon berlari kearahnya, memanggil-manggilnya dengan khawatir.

* * *

 **Tobecontinued—**

* * *

 **a/n : Typo sebagian iman, gengs. HEHEHE. ((gaedit lagi soalnya huhu))**

 **Gue fastupdate kan? :)) Oh iya, berhubung gue udah masuk sekolah dan gue udah kelas 12—YEASHH DIKIT LAGI LULUS YESSH(?)— jadi kemungkinan bakal lelet update. tau sendiri kan gimana kesibukan anak kelas 12? Tapi ini bakal tetep lanjut kok.**

 **Last, reviewnya dong sayang;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Luhan tidak bisa diam dalam duduknya. Perasaan gelisah ini masih saja menghantuinya dan itu cukup membuat Luhan muak. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya seperti ini. Luhan yakin perasaan tidak nyaman ini bukan berasal dari phobianya terhadap ketinggian, bagaimanapun juga Luhan sering kesana-kemari menaiki pesawat, dia mulai terbiasa akan hal itu. tetapi perasaan ini beda, bisa dikatakan lebih gelisah daripada phobia-nya. Mendadak pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Sehun. Luhan tidak menyukai ini, dia harap Sehun dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Dia paling tidak suka saat perasaan gelisahnya memang benar-benar akan ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

Rupanya, kegelisahannya dipergoki oleh orang yang duduk disampingnya. "Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Lelaki itu tampaknya seumuran sepertinya, berbahasa Tionghoa yang fasih.

Luhan menoleh kearahnya, memberikan senyum kecil yang terkesan dipaksakan sekali. "Ya, tidak apa-apa." balasnya, dengan bahasa yang sama.

Lelaki itu tersenyum—dan senyumnya mengingatkan Luhan pada anak kecil— merogoh saku jaketnya, lalu menyodorkan Luhan sebatang cokelat yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

"Sekalipun kau tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi pikiranmu pasti masih gelisah. Aku bisa melihat dari ekspresimu. Makanlah ini," Luhan menerima cokelat itu ragu-ragu. "Cokelat bisa mengurangi kegelisahan."

Luhan tidak tahu apakah cokelat memang bisa mengurangi kegelisahan atau tidak. Tetapi untuk kebaikan hati pemuda itu, Luhan menerimanya."Terimakasih."

"Jangan sungkan. Apa kau orang Korea? Bahasa Cina-mu bagus."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku asli China. Tapi, aku bersekolah di Korea." Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, kali saja kegelisahan Luhan akan hilang jika dia mempunyai teman berbicara selama perjalanan. Lantas, dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Ah ya, Aku Luhan."

Pemuda itu menerima uluran tangannya dengan senang hati, "Aku Huang Zi Tao. Kau bisa memanggilku Tao."

* * *

 _ **Imperfections**_

 _Story belong to ©Anggara Dobby_

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 _With others pairing_

 **[Warn!]** YAOI, **Gay Content** , Mature, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), **DLDR**. **Boring!**

* * *

"Tidak ada luka dalam yang parah, hanya cidera luar saja yang butuh pengobatan beberapa hari kedepan. Beruntung adikmu itu tidak mengalami pukulan keras dikepalanya, kalau sampai itu terjadi, dia bisa terkena penyakit yang serius." Dokter muda itu menepuk bahu Junmyeon sekilas, tindakan sebuah keakraban yang sepertinya memang terjalin diantara keduanya.

Dokter itu kembali memasang wajah serius, "Aku harap Sehun bisa mematuhiku kali ini untuk tidak mendekati kekerasan untuk hari-hari kedepan. Tulang punggungya nyaris rusak, dan pita suaranya bisa diselamatkan. Dia benar-benar beruntung. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin untuk dilain hari, kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengerikan bisa saja terjadi. Aku tidak tahu penyiksaan macam apa yang Ia alami. Ini benar-benar buruk." Dokter bername-tag Choi Minho itu menghela nafasnya, dia tahu bagaimana Sehun itu. Karna dirinya sudah setahun belakangan ini direkrut oleh Seunghyun untuk menjadi Dokter pribadi Sehun. Walapun Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun berniat mengakrabkan diri dengannya, Minho tetap peduli pada anak itu. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengobati Sehun yang memang selalu terluka setiap minggunya. Entah kehidupan macam apa yang anak itu jalani hingga selalu butuh pengobatan.

"Junmyeon, tolong jaga adikmu. Mungkin jika kau yang berkata dia akan mematuhimu. Aku permisi." Pria berjas putih itu pergi, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang berdiri lesu didepan ruang rawat Sehun.

Baru tiga kali melangkah, Minho kembali membalikan tubuhnya, membuat Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Ehm, bukan maksudku mencampuri urusan keluargamu. Tapi, bisakah mulai saat ini kau hilangkan keegoisanmu? Sehun membutuhkanmu." Setelah itu, pria itu benar-benar pergi. Menghilang diantara keramaian para perawat dan pasien yang berlalu-lalang.

Junmyeon menunduk, memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut pusing dan pikirannya semakin kacau-balau mendengar perkataan Minho. Setiap kali matanya terpejam, dia melihat Sehun terbaring dijalanan dengan rintihan keras karna beberapa orang memukulinya ramai-ramai. Junmyeon merasa tolol karna hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya, melihat Sehun disiksa dari kejauhan. Dia tidak bisa melihat seseorang yang menginjak leher Sehun hingga anak itu terbatuk darah, karna kondisi jalan yang cukup gelap. Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan dadanya saat melihat itu semua, amarahnya mendadak memuncak dan dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat untuk pelampiasan kemarahannya. Tangannya memang berkali-kali memukuli Sehun, tetapi sebanyak itupula dia semakin tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Walau dirinya bersikeras tidak mengakui Sehun sebagai adiknya, tetapi jauh dalam hati Junmyeon dia masih memiliki secuil kepedulian pada anak itu. Mereka masih memiliki ikatan darah, yang dimana hal tersebut selalu Junmyeon katakan sebagai beban takdir.

Junmyeon berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana Sehun dirawat. Pemuda itu terbaring dengan gips memeluk lehernya. Matanya masih terpejam, mungkin besok pagi dia baru terbangun. Ada beberapa lebam disekitar wajahnya yang Junmyeon tidak herankan lagi. Wajah anak itu memang tidak pernah bersih dari luka walau seharipun. Heran, berapa banyak orang yang dijadikan sebagai musuhnya didunia ini?

"Kenakalanmu tidak pernah berkurang, itulah sebabnya kau terbaring disini sekarang." nada suaranya rendah, nyaris seperti sebuah gumaman.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, Junmyeon harus segera pulang. Dia tidak mungkin menemani Sehun sampai esok pagi, anak itu bisa tahu jika dia yang membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Junmyeon tidak ingin Sehun tahu rasa kepeduliannya. Biarlah anak itu terus menganggapnya sebagai seorang Kakak yang jahat dan jauh dari rasa kepedulian, hal itu jauh lebih baik.

Saat Junmyeon membalikan tubuhnya, dia melihat Yixing tengah berdiri didepan pintu yang memang tidak tertutup sejak tadi. Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam melihat kehadiran pemuda itu disini, sementara Yixing didepan sana tampak terkejut, terbukti dari bola-matanya yang membesar sedikit. Junmyeon menghampirinya.

"Yixing? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Pemuda asal Changsa itu melirik kesana-kemari, dan Junmyeon yakin jika pemuda itu sedang mencari jawaban yang tidak benar. "Aku.. sedang menjenguk seseorang. Dan, dan, tiba-tiba aku melihatmu disini."

Junmyeon memasang wajah tidak suka-nya, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka dibohongi." Desisnya, mirip sekali dengan Sehun jika anak itu tengah tidak mempercayai seseorang.

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang dan Junmyeon semakin yakin pemuda itu memang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting. Firasatnya selalu mengatakan demikian. Yixing terkadang bersikap janggal. Dia selalu pergi tiba-tiba dan tidak pernah mau mengatakan akan kemana, dan anehnya saat Yixing pergi, Sehun juga pergi. Selalu seperti itu. Junmyeon merasa temannya itu sangat misterius.

"Akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya padamu sekarang,"

"Jadi selama ini kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Junmyeon dengan nada tidak percaya.

Yixing semakin tidak bisa diam ditempatnya, "Dengarkan aku dulu, Junmyeon." Oh ini sulit sekali. Junmyeon pasti akan sangat marah padanya, pemuda itu sangat tidak suka dibohongi. "Sebenarnya aku bukan siswa pertukaran pelajar, aku sengaja bersekolah disini karna perintah Tuan Oh, Ayahmu—"

"Ayahku?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Junmyeon menggeram jengkel ditempatnya, "Aku adalah orang suruhan Ayahmu. Dia memerintahku untuk mengawasi Sehun—dan kau, selama dia mengurus perusahaannya di Kanada. Dan, malam ini, aku merasa gagal karena tidak bisa membantu Sehun. Untuk itu aku kemari, untuk memastikan keadaannya. Maafkan aku, selama ini aku membohongimu. Karna, _y-yah_ , memang ini pekerjaanku. Ayahmu memintaku untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini padamu maupun Sehun, karna kalian berdua pasti akan marah. Aku—"

Junmyeon mengangkat satu telapak tangannya, mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk berhenti bicara. Raut wajahnya sukar dijelaskan. Dia tampak memendam amarah. Menarik nafasnya, Junmyeon berbicara dengan dingin, "Sekarang masuklah kedalam. Temani Sehun dan jangan katakan jika aku yang membawanya kesini."

"J—junmyeon?" Yixing tidak bisa menerima sikap Junmyeon yang seperti ini.

"Bukankah sudah tugasmu untuk mengawasinya?" desis Junmyeon, "Malam ini kau sungguh mengubah cara pandangku untukmu. Aku sudah cukup muak denganmu. Kukira selama ini kau tulus menjadi temanku, kenyataan memang sungguh pahit." Setelah mengatakan hal demikian, Junmyeon segera pergi tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Yixing yang tertunduk lesu.

Yixing memandangi punggung Junmyeon yang menjauh dengan mata meredup. Dia nyaris menangis, tetapi ditahannya sekuat mungkin. Bukan tanpa alasan dia mengatakan kebenaran yang Ia pendamnya selama ini, beberapa bulan lagi dirinya harus kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Junmyeon sudah seharusnya tahu, dan akan lebih baik lagi jika Junmyeon menjauhinya seperti ini. Karna Yixing tidak akan bisa menghitung kebersamaannya dengan pemuda itu jika esoknya dia harus pergi. Walaupun ini keinginannya sendiri, dia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa pedih yang menyelinap kedalam hatinya. Mungkin Junmyeon memang tidak akan pernah bisa melihat dirinya—dan perasaannya. Karna pemuda itu memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi miliknya.

* * *

"Untukmu." Pemuda bertubuh agak pendek itu melemparkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat kewajah seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk santai bersama gerombolannya. Kedatangannya membuat gerombolan yang tadinya tengah tertawa bar-bar itu seketika senyap. "—Dan jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi." Si pendek itu mendesis geram.

Lelaki dengan tindik pada telinganya itu meraih amplop yang baru saja mendarat kurang-ajar diwajahnya, melirik sesaat pada pemuda mungil didepannya, lalu membukanya. Ekspresinya sekejap berubah, dia mengulas sebuah seringaian lebar.

"Woah, woah. Minseok," dia mendongak kearah pemuda mungil yang barusaja dipanggilnya Minseok itu. "Apa aku harus percaya pada foto dengan pengeditan yang pro ini?" nada bicaranya begitu merendahkan. Namanya Gongchan, asal kalian mau tahu.

Minseok menggeram kecil, "Tanyakan pada temanmu, keparat. Dia yang kau utus untuk mengambil gambarnya."

Gongchan tertawa tanpa alasan, mata sipitnya mengamati lekat-lekat beberapa potret yang digenggamnya. Disana tercetak jelas seorang berbeda kelamin yang tengah saling memagut diantara hingar-bingar diskotik. Tapi, tentu saja Gonchan sangat tahu jika di foto itu bukanlah sepasang lelaki dan perempuan, melainkan sepasang lelaki—bedanya, yang satu melakukan _crossdressing_. Perutnya semakin tergelitik melihat ekspresi kesal Minseok, boneka _bullying-_ nya.

"Andai aku tidak sedang ada acara tadi malam, pasti aku akan terpesona dengan Minseok _noona_."

Tangannya terkepal erat, hasrat memukul hidung Gongchan sudah diubun-ubun, tetapi niat itu tidak pernah bisa terlaksanakan. Minseok benci dirinya sendiri.

"Lihatlah, Kim Jongdae ini sepertinya sangat tertarik padamu. Apa kau tidur dengannya, semalam?" tanya Gongchan, masih dengan nada penuh hinaan. Dan pertanyaan selanjutnya semakin membuat Minseok mendidih, "Dibayar berapa kau olehnya?"

"Dia pasti mandi uang paginya," cemooh teman Gongchan yang lain. Lelucon tidak berguna itu sepertinya sukses membuat gerombolan sampah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Minseok menunduk dalam-dalam. Hancur sudah harga dirinya dan lebih tololnya lagi dia selalu tidak bisa mengembalikan harga dirinya. Dia bisa saja menghabisi seluruh gerombolan Gongchan ini, tetapi kenyataannya dia selalu tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membalas. Neul Paran High School, siapa yang menyangka sekolah yang memiliki segudang pelajar berprestasi ini juga memiliki sistem bullying? Dan Minseok adalah salah satu orang yang tidak beruntung karna selalu menarik perhatian para penindas untuk membully-nya. Semalam adalah puncaknya, dimana dirinya harus melakukan _crossdress_ dan mencium seorang pemilik klub ternama di Seoul, Voltaire Club. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tertindas habis-habisan. Tetapi dia merasa sedikit beruntung karna ternyata sang pemilik klub adalah orang yang masih sangat muda—dan tidak bertindak kurang-ajar padanya, selain mencium dan menarik pinggangnya.

"Tunggu, teman-teman!" seseorang bernama Baro menginterupsi kesenangan teman-temannya. "Apa kalian tahu jika Kim Jongdae itu, si pemilik klub yang tadi malam dicium oleh Minseok _noona,_ —Minseok mulai muak dengan panggilan itu sekarang— adalah salah satu anggota _EXruciate Ominous_?"

Semuanya terdiam, termasuk Gongchan. "Apa aku harus percaya padamu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sakarstik.

Baro berdecak geram. " _Man_ , aku beberapa kali membeli ekstasi dari salah satu anggota itu! Kai, kalian kenal, bukan? Si pengedar licik itu. Aku sering melihat mereka diarena balap, dan tentunya Kim Jongdae alias Chen. Semalam aku baru mengetahui jika Chen itu adalah Kim Jongdae, pemilik Voltaire!" pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tampak begitu menggebu-gebu.

"Celaka!"

"Sial, jadi target kita semalam adalah orang itu?" Gongchan mendadak pucat pasi. Teman, dia hanya penindas biasa disini bukan seorang penindas ulung macam anak-anak dari sekolah OX 86.

Baro mengangguk. "Yah, dan sepertinya dia sangat tertarik dengan si bodoh ini. Jadi jangan heran jika nanti tiba-tiba Chen datang kesini dan menanyakan 'dimana yang namanya Kim Minseok?' . mereka berkenalan tadi malam, omong-omong."

Minseok tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, dia juga tidak mengenal siapa orang-orang yang baru saja mereka sebut-sebut. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak mau berurusan dengan anak-anak seperti mereka. Yang dia inginkan hanya satu, cepat-cepat lulus dari sekolah ini dan menjalani kehidupan tentramnya. Walaupun penindasan disini tidak terlalu ekstrem, tetapi hal itu berdampak besar padanya. Dia selalu merasa tidak percaya diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya saat berjalan disekitar koridor. Sekecil apapun yang namanya sebuah bully, pasti ada dampaknya bagi si korban. Bahkan, jika si korban awalnya orang yang biasa-biasa saja bisa menjadi seorang pendendam dan rela melakukan cara jahat apapun untuk membalas orang yang pernah menindasnya. Para penindas tidak pernah mau tahu akibat dari perbuatan mereka, karna yang mereka tuju hanya kesenangan saat melihat orang lain menderita saja. Jika disekolah sebagus ini saja sudah begini pembully-annya, bagaimana dengan sekolah OX 86 yang terkenal dengan berbagai penindasannya? Minseok mendesis ngeri membayangkan betapa buruknya sekolah itu.

"Mereka tidak akan berani datang kesini." Yang lain menyahut, hanya untuk menghibur diri.

"Jika para polisi saja mereka tidak takut, apalagi dengan kita? Matilah kita!" Seorang anak bermata paling sipit menyahut. Anak itu langsung mendapat pukulan keras dari teman disebelahnya.

"Neul Paran sangat dijaga ketat. Aku berani menjamin Chen dan kawanannya tidak akan datang kesini. Mereka hanya remaja-remaja biasa seperti kita, untuk apa takut? Lagipula untuk apa dia mencari si bodoh wanita jadi-jadian ini?" Gongchan memukul kepala Minseok sekilas, membuat pemuda mungil itu semakin menundukan kepalanya macam seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Siapa bilang kami tidak bisa datang kesini?"

Tiga orang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang tubuh Minseok. Suaranya membuat gerombolan itu hening mendadak, dan saat wajah ketiganya terlihat, Gongchan dan kawanannya harus membolakan mata mereka keukuran yang maksimal. Beberapa kata makian dan umpatan harus mereka telan bulat-bulat ketika mengetahui yang baru saja datang adalah Kai Chen dan anak baru disekolah mereka—Do Kyungsoo. Orang yang baru saja mereka bawa-bawa namanya dalam lelucon tidak guna mereka. Dua orang itu—bagaimana mereka bisa masuk kesini? Ke halaman sekolah mereka? Lebih gilanya lagi, dua orang itu masing-masing mengenakan seragam sekolah kebanggaan mereka yang selalu dicap buruk oleh khalayak.

"Aku tidak tahu jika aku terkenal disekolah ini," Chen membuka suaranya, wajahnya tidak menunjukan kemarahan sama-sekali, tetapi Gongchan dan teman-temannya masih belum bisa bersuara walau satu katapun. Mereka terlalu terkejut. Apa ini memang kejutan? Jika iya, ini adalah kejutan paling buruk yang pernah mereka terima. Sialan!

"Sial!" Gongchan tidak bisa menahan umpatannya.

"Punya masalah apa kau denganku sampai harus mengumpat didepanku?" Kai yang memang begitu sentimental segera meraih kerah seragam Gongchan, menatap anak itu dengan mata berkilat-kilat tajam. Kyungsoo hendak mencegahnya, tetapi Kai melarangnya dengan sebuah lirikan tajam.

"Ti—tidak!" Gongchan menggeleng dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Gongchan buru-buru melepaskan diri dan bergerak mundur sampai pinggangnya harus terantuk meja dibelakangnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, lalu detik kemudian pemuda itu segera berlari menjauhi Kai. Kawanannya langsung mengikuti, berlari ramai-ramai meninggalkan Kai dan Chen yang sepertinya tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik.

Chen memandang kearah pemuda mungil yang berdiri disampingnya. Pemuda itu ternyata juga tengah memandanginya. Mata cantik tanpa _double-lids_ yang sama seperti semalam yang berhasil menghipnotisnya dengan binar kepolosannya. Wajah yang sama—bedanya saat ini, dia tanpa polesan eyeliner dan semacamnya. Dan bibir manis yang sama, seperti yang sudah dia lumat semalam dengan penuh gairah. Chen lalu menghela nafasnya, berharap dengan hembusan nafas itu kefrustasiannya juga ikut keluar. Tampaknya, Kai berusaha tidak peduli dengan kegelisahan temannya itu.

"Aku kecewa ternyata kau bukan seorang perempuan." Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Chen sebelum mengajak Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi dari sana. Minseok hanya bisa mengamatinya dalam diam.

* * *

Sehun merasa sakit pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya ketika dia terbangun dipagi hari. Khususnya pada bagian lehernya. Dia merasa bagian sana kebas dan sangat sulit untuk digerakan, alhasil sebuah desisan mengalir dari bibirnya. Sial, ada gips yang mencegah pergerakan lehernya. Pantas saja pergerakannya terbatas. Yang dilihat oleh matanya untuk pertama kali adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang bercat putih gading, tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk mengenali dimana Ia berada sekarang. Rumah Sakit, dan Sehun sudah sangat bersahabat dengan tempat ini. Potongan-potongan kejadian semalam berputar diotaknya, seperti sebuah tayangan film rusak. Mendadak amarahnya memuncak ketika mengingatnya, membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga rasanya jari-jemarinya akan patah sebentar lagi. Kris, Bajingan itu, bisakah Sehun meludahkan pelurunya kekepala orang itu? Pengecut itu yang membuatnya harus berada disini sekarang seperti orang tolol.

Sehun tidak bisa diam diruangan ini seperti seorang pecundang, lantas pemuda itu berniat turun dari ranjangnya, tetapi seseorang datang dan mencegahnya.

"Sehun, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yixing, orang itu, kembali mendorong tubuhnya pelan agar tetap terbaring. Alis Sehun bertaut tajam melihatnya, kentara sekali tidak menyukai perbuatan Yixing barusan. Kenapa pemuda itu harus disini?

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini. Minggirlah!"

Yixing menahannya, "Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini?" desisnya.

"Lalu, apa aku harus tetap berbaring disini sampai tubuhku membusuk?" Ucapan yang bagus sekali untuk orang yang baru saja siuman.

"Kumohon, Sehun. Dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Kondisimu masih sangat buruk, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini? Junmyeon akan marah jika melihatmu kabur dari Rumah Sakit." Yixing berbicara begitu pelan pada Sehun, agar pemuda itu mengerti dan mau menurutinya. Sifat keras kepala Sehun sudah mendarah daging, seburuk apapun kondisi tubuhnya, dia akan tetap melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya. Yixing heran, apa yang sebenarnya mau anak itu lakukan saat barusaja membuka matanya. Dia sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Junmyeon _hyung_?" Sehun mengulangi ucapan Yixing dengan nada linglung. Tiba-tiba otaknya mengingat sesuatu. Semalam, saat dirinya ada dipuncak kekritisan, Junmyeon datang kearahnya dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Sehun ingat betul kejadian itu. Walau pandangannya memburam karna air hujan yang berlomba-lomba jatuh kewajahnya, Sehun masih bisa mengenali Junmyeon dengan baik. Itu bukan sebuah ilusi, melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang membuat dada Sehun mendadak menghangat.

"Apa semalam Junmyeon _hyung_ yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Sehun dengan secuil harapan. Dia menangkap perubahan pada ekspresi Yixing.

"Aku yang membawamu kesini." Jawab Yixing.

Sehun mendengus seraya merileks-kan dirinya pada kepala ranjang, "Terlalu banyak kebohongan dalam hidupmu. Apa kau tidak muak dengan kebohongan yang sudah kau buat?" Dia benci sekali dibohongi.

Yixing tertohok mendengarnya. Seperti ada lelehan panas yang menyiram dadanya, rasanya panas dan perih. Sebegitu hinanyakah dirinya dimata Sehun dan Junmyeon terkait kebohongannya tentang pekerjaannya ini? Jika bukan karna kehidupannya yang dijamin oleh Oh Seunghyun, Yixing tidak akan sudi melakukan ini. Bekerja sebagai penguntit dan kaya akan resiko bahaya. Dia bukan anak orang kaya seperti Sehun yang selalu mendapat apa yang diinginkan dengan mudahnya, Yixing harus berusaha keras untuk mencapai apa yang dia inginkan. Sulit sekali rasanya menahan diri dari kebencian yang diberikan Junmyeon dan Sehun padanya. Demi menghindari pandangan Sehun terhadap perubahan wajahnya, Yixing membalikan tubuhnya. Tidak bisa lagi menahan lelehan airmatanya.

"Aku akan membawakanmu sarapan." Ujarnya pelan, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sehun memandangi punggung Yixing tanpa perubahan ekspresi, "Apa aku berkata begitu kasar?"

* * *

Sehun tidak lagi berniat melakukan hal yang ekstrem disini untuk mengurangi kebosanannya saat segerombolan orang masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan seruan _'Sehuuun!'_ , asal kalian tahu, yang mendominasi seruan itu adalah suara Baekhyun. Ruangannya menjadi begitu ramai saat teman-temannya datang dengan berbagai ekspresi saat melihatnya; Kai tertawa—entah apa yang lucu disini—, Baekhyun yang memasang wajah ngeri berlebihannya, Chanyeol dan Chen berekspresi biasa dan—tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Kyungsoo bergabung dengan mereka?

Sehun menautkan alisnya melihat Kyungsoo berdiri diantara teman-temannya dengan sebuah kantong plastik ditangannya. Si pendek itu, apa sekarang dia mulai sudi berdekatan dengan anak-anak berandal seperti yang dia bilang kemarin-kemarin? Ini pastilah paksaan dari Kai. Seribu persen, Sehun yakin benar akan hal itu.

" _Man_ , kau seperti mumi!" Adakah didunia ini teman yang tertawa dan mengejek temannya yang sedang sekarat? Jawabannya ada. Yaitu, Kim Jongin. Dia adalah teman paling kurang-ajar yang pernah Sehun miliki dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Astaga, Sehun." kali ini Baekhyun mendekat, masih dengan tampang ngeri. "Apa jika gips itu dilepas kepalamu akan menggelinding?" Bagus. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah pintar dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku heran kenapa kau masih hidup setelah dikeroyok enam orang semalam, dan masih bisa berwajah kurang-ajar seperti itu dalam sekaratmu. Sebenarnya, berapa nyawamu?" Dan kali ini, Sehun ingin sekali cepat pulih agar bisa meninju wajah Chanyeol yang begitu menyebalkan saat mengatakan itu.

"Silahkan keluar. Pintu terbuka lebar untuk kalian." Sehun menunjuk pintu ruangannya dengan ekspresi datar. Anehnya, mereka malah menganggap ucapannya barusan adalah guyonan semata. Sehun serius mengatakan itu, mereka hanya tertawa diatas penderitaannya saja. Teman macam apa mereka itu.

"Ini sudah diluar batas. Kapan kau akan membalasnya? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat pertumpahan darah antara kau dan si bajingan itu." ujar Chen. Sepertinya dia dalam suasana hati yang buruk, Sehun tidak menangkap kerlingan mata isengnya sejak tadi.

Sehun menjawab dengan singkat. "Secepatnya."

"Aku akan membantumu." Kai menawarkan jasanya dengan cuma-cuma, yang langsung diangguki oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen.

"Aku hanya ingin tanganku yang mencabut nyawanya." Sehun berujar penuh kebencian. "Aku ingin Kris berada dibawah kakiku saat nafasnya berhembus untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Tirai jendela ruangannya yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin menjadi objek menarik untuk Sehun. Pikirannya mengambang, kadang dia menyesal terlahir sebagai Oh Sehun, disuatu waktu dia juga menikmati hidupnya yang bebas tanpa aturan seperti ini. Hidupnya memang bebas, tetapi itu tidak membuat dirinya bahagia. Kebebasan hanya membuatnya semakin terjerumus lebih dalam dengan yang namanya kebahagiaan palsu . Hidup tanpa aturan seperti ini kadang membuatnya muak. Dunia ini terasa begitu membosankan baginya, seolah kehidupan yang dia miliki hanya sebatas berkelahi-mencari bahaya-menambah dosa-bahagia. Jujur saja, Sehun baru menyanyangi nyawanya ketika Luhan datang dalam hidupnya. Maka dari itu, diam-diam Sehun mengurangi mabuknya, Dia ingin hidup lebih lama didunia. Adanya Luhan membuat dunia terasa layak dan kematian tiba-tiba terasa menakutkan.

"Katakan saja jika kau butuh serum kematian, aku ada untukmu." Ucapan Chen membuat Sehun mendengus geli. _aku ada untukmu_ —cih, seperti gadis melankolis saja.

Mata Sehun melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam seraya mengamati beberapa perban yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Aku sangat terkesan dengan kunjunganmu, omong-omong." Ucap Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku yang memaksanya kemari." Kai tersenyum culas.

"Hubungan mereka benar-benar baik sekarang. Bahkan, Kai menginap dirumahnya semalam." Baekhyun berkata dengan menggebu-gebu. Chanyeol dan Chen bersiul menggoda setelah itu, membuat Kyungsoo harus menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kai sendiri terlihat tidak terganggu dengan itu semua, sepertinya urat malunya sudah putus.

"Apa yang semalam kalian berdua lakukan, hm?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan jahil. "Aku mencium bau-bau percikan cinta disini." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah cengiran yang sangat langka mampir diwajahnya.

Kai malah merangkul Kyungsoo dan menyatukan kepala mereka dengan senyuman terlampau lebar, "Lebih dari itu!" serunya dengan riang.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu." Kyungsoo berdesis seraya menyenggol perut Kai dengan sikunya.

Kai meringis, merasakan perutnya sakit karna senggolan kasar Kyungsoo." _Ouh_! Kau selalu kejam padaku." Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan dengusan kecil.

Sehun turut bahagia melihatnya. Setidaknya, Kai sekarang punya pelarian diri dari keterpurukannya. Dia bisa melihat temannya itu begitu riang saat bersama Kyungsoo. Yah, semoga saja Kai tidak lagi berusaha melenyapkan nyawanya sendiri dengan adanya Kyungsoo disampingnya. Dibalik sikap slengean-nya, pemuda _tan_ itu selalu mengeluh tentang kehidupannya. Dan Sehun selalu menjadi pendengar untuknya. Seringkali, Sehun memergoki Kai yang berusaha mengonsumsi obat-obatan dengan dosis berlebihan agar hidupnya berakhir saat itu juga. Sebagai teman, bukankah tugasnya untuk mencegah hal itu? Dan biasanya, hal itu akan berakhir dengan dirinya dan Kai yang saling adu pukul karna Kai sangat tidak menyukai kegiatan bunuh diri pelan-pelannya dicegah oleh Sehun. _Dia_ seorang keparat, tetapi Sehun tidak akan membiarkan temannya mati dengan cara yang tidak pantas. Ada salah satu orang mengatakan lewat kicauannya di media sosial yang tak sengaja dibaca Sehun, isinya adalah; _Aku lebih baik berteman dengan keparat sekalipun asal dia setia padaku sampai akhir, daripada dengan seorang malaikat tetapi ketika dibelakang, dia menusukku diam-diam._

Sama persis dengan kehidupan pertemanannya. Sehun tidak memiliki teman yang sebaik malaikat, mereka semua keparat, seorang pemberontak, tetapi mereka tidak pernah meninggalkannya dalam keadaan sesulit apapun. Kadang, apa yang terlihat buruk itu tidak selamanya benar-benar buruk.

"Luhan _hyung_ pastilah sangat khawatir melihatmu seperti ini," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menceletuk seperti itu.

Sehun seketika teringat pada rusa manisnya. Erangan putus-asa seketika meluncur bebas lewat bibirnya, membuat Kai kembali tertawa melihat kefrustasiannya.

"Jangan katakan apapun padanya tentang ini, oke?" Sehun meminta pada Kyungsoo dengan sebuah harapan. "Aku baru saja berjanji agar tidak apa-apa dan tidak berkelahi. Dia akan sangat marah padaku jika tahu aku seperti ini."

"Sampai kapan? Tidak lama lagi dia pasti akan menghubungimu, dan kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya." Kyungsoo memang pintar berargumen.

"Aku bisa urus itu, tapi berjanjilah, agar kau tidak memberitahu hal ini padanya." Sehun melayangkan pandangan mengancamnya pada Kyungsoo, yang langsung mendapat lirikan tidak suka dari Kai. Entah apa masalah anak itu padanya sekarang.

"Ayahnya sedang dirawat, Kakaknya baru saja dipenjara, Ibunya tengah terpuruk. Aku tidak segila itu untuk memberitahu Luhan _hyung_ jika kau sedang sekarat."

Oh, Sehun benci dengan kata 'sekarat' yang disematkan Kyungsoo dalam kalimatnya barusan. Sekarat sama sekali tidak cocok dengan dirinya.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya." Gumam Sehun, seperti seorang musafir yang merindukan air ditengah-tengah gurun pasir. Membayangkan wajah Luhan yang tengah terpuruk sendirian saat ini semakin menambah buruk kondisi tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin sekali pergi ke Beijing dan memeluk Luhan. Memberikannya sebuah kehangatan agar rusa manis itu terhibur, walau sedikit.

"Kau dikeroyok oleh enam orang saja masih hidup, kenapa ke Beijing saja tidak bisa? apa masalahnya _sih_?" celetuk Chen dengan enteng. Pemuda berwajah simetris itu mendapat atensi dari semua orang diruangan itu.

Chen memberinya sebuah masukan yang sangat berharga disaat seperti ini. Lantas, Sehun mengulas senyum cerah yang jarang sekali mampir diwajahnya. Tapi, sayangnya, senyum itu tidak membuat orang-orang didalam sana ikut berbahagia.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh, "Aku bersumpah akan menembakmu jika kau berani terbang ke Cina dengan kondisi seperti ini."

* * *

Zi Tao memang seseorang yang menyenangkan untuk Luhan. Bermula dari perkenalan singkat mereka di pesawat dan keduanya sama-sama langsung memutuskan untuk menjadi teman. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau bukan, Tao ternyata tinggal didekat rumahnya. Dengan kata lain, mereka bertetangga. Luhan senang sekali dengan kepribadian anak itu yang berbicara apa-adanya tanpa sungkan sama sekali. Biasanya, orang yang baru saling mengenal akan merasa canggung tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk keduanya. Luhan tidak akan merasa kesepian selama di Beijing.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Tao menghentikan mobil Maserati hitamnya didepan bangunan yang mempunyai plang besar dengan tulisan 'Rumah Rehabilitasi'.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah mau mengantarku kesini." Ujar Luhan dengan senyuman tulus.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, _ge_. Keluargamu sering membantuku dan anggap saja ini balas budiku yang pertama." Tao balas tersenyum, "Ah, sampaikan salamku pada Zhou- _gege_ , aku tidak bisa menemuinya langsung. Kau tahu, aku punya trauma tersendiri pada rumah rehab."

Luhan tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut perihal trauma yang dialami Tao, mungkin itu masalah pribadinya, dan Luhan tidak perlu mengoreknya lebih dalam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Luhan segera turun dari mobil milik Tao. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana, Tao kembali memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

Tao mendengung sesaat, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, dimana kau bersekolah?"

"OX 86 High School." Luhan menjawab. Dia mendapati perubahan pada ekspresi Tao yang sulit dibaca. "Kenapa? Kau tahu sekolah itu?"

Tao menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing, dia mengendikan bahunya tak peduli. Lalu segera pergi dari sana dengan tangan melambai-lambai pada Tao, yang juga membalasnya.

* * *

"Kau memalukan nama keluarga." Luhan berujar cukup dingin pada pria didepannya yang terduduk dengan bahu lesu. Pria yang dulu sangat diidolakannya itu sekarang berwajah murung dengan kantung mata menghitam, sepertinya dia tidak tidur beberapa hari ini. Matanya tidak secerah dulu, tampak sayu khas seorang pecandu. Rambutnya yang biasanya tertata rapi sudah hilang, digantikan dengan rambut berantakan khas seorang narapidana frustasi. Pancaran matanya pun begitu kosong dan tidak ada lagi harapan. Luhan ingin menangis melihat penampilan Kakaknya tetapi dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangisi seorang penjahat walau itu keluarganya sekalipun. Selain terlibat dalam jaringan pengedaran narkoba lewat pelabuhan, Zhou juga seorang pencandu. Maka dari itu sebelum hari pengadilan tiba, dia harus tinggal beberapa waktu di Panti Rehabilitasi. Walau hal itu pasti sia-sia saja, karna setelah keluar dari tempat ini, Zhou tidak akan bisa menghirup udara segar lagi dan memperbaiki kehidupannya agar bebas narkoba. Dia akan segera dihukum mati. Sudah hak mutlak jika seorang pengedar narkoba segera dihukum mati tanpa mendekam dipenjara untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"suara Zhou yang lemah membuat Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan kendali dirinya. "Besok hari pengadilanku. Akutidak punya pembelaan apapun, hakim akan memutuskanku untuk dihukum mati."

Luhan mendongak, memandang tepat kedalam mata Zhou yang menyiratkan keputus-asaan terdalam. "Kenapa bisa?" bibirnya sedikit bergetar saat bertanya itu. membayangkan Kakaknya akan dihukum mati sama-sekali bukan mimpi indah untuk Luhan. Rasa ketakutan akan menghantui Luhan seumur hidup, kejadian ini benar-benar memukul mentalnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa _Baba_ kurang memberimu uang? Apa _Baba_ tidak memperhatikanmu?"

" _Baba_ hanya memperhatikanmu."

Luhan tertohok mendengar pengakuan Zhou. Pria itu mengulas senyum mirisnya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. " _Baba_ hanya sayang padamu, Lu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terjerumus dalam masalah pelik ini. Aku hanya ingin mencari kesenangan. Aku ingin bebas dari aturan. Bukankah itu hasrat yang manusiawi?"

 _Ya, tapi caramu yang salah_ –batin Luhan.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadikanku sebagai panutanmu. Aku tahu kau sangat kecewa padaku. Dan aku lebih terpukul karna sudah membuatmu kecewa. Hanya kau yang aku sayangi, lebih dari aku menyayangi _Baba_ dan _Mama_. Aku tahu selepas kejadian ini kau tidak akan menganggapku sebagai Kakakmu lagi. Biarlah itu menjadi hukuman terberatku."

Luhan segera memeluk Zhou setelah itu. Lapisan pertahanan dirinya roboh, dan airmatanya langsung mengalir deras saat Zhou membalas pelukannya. Luhan seharusnya memberi kekuatan pada Kakaknya, tetapi saat ini dirinya malah begitu lemah sehingga Zhou harus menenangkan adik tersayangnya itu. Sekeras apapun Luhan mengendalikan tubuhnya, tetap saja Ia kalah dengan ikatan darah yang sudah terjalin lama dengan Zhou. Sebajingan apapun Zhou, dia tetap seorang Kakak yang selama ini selalu memberi Luhan kasih-sayangnya. Luhan tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan fakta bahwa dirinya masih begitu peduli pada pria itu. Terlalu peduli, hingga rasanya Luhan ingin menggantikan posisi Zhou.

"Kau masih idolaku," bibir Luhan bergetar disela tangisnya. "Kakak satu-satunya yang paling kusayangi hingga saat ini."

"Kau memberiku banyak kekuatan." Zhou menepuk puncak kepala Luhan dengan senyuman simpul. "Aku tidak akan lagi takut saat ingin tertidur, dan bermimpi diriku tewas karna peluru yang ditembakan para algojo. Setidaknya, kehadiranmu membuatku lebih kuat."

Luhan menggeleng mendengarnya, "Jangan katakan itu. Kau tidak akan mati ditangan mereka. Buktikan jika kau tidak bersalah, kumohon _ge_." Dia meraih tangan Zhou, meremasnya dengan kuat.

Zhou tampak lebih tegar sekarang. "Aku bersalah, Luhan. Aku pantas dihukum. Sejak kapan kau mulai membela para penjahat?"

 _Sejak mengenal Sehun, mungkin._ Batin Luhan berkata miris. "Setidaknya, lakukanlah untukku. Aku tidak ingin kau mati sia-sia."

Zhou kembali menyentuh kepalanya, mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih, hati Luhan terasa mencelos menerima perlakuan itu, membayangkan di hari selanjutnya dia tidak akan lagi bisa mendapatkan ini. "Penjahat tetaplah seorang penjahat. Didunia ini butuh keadilan, dan penjahat pantas dihukum. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jaga juga _Mama_ dan _Baba_. Sampaikan pada mereka, aku minta maaf karna tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik seperti yang mereka minta."

Setelah itu, Zhou berjalan meninggalkannya dengan dua sipir mengawal disampingnya. Luhan dengan gerak kaku, mengelap airmatanya yang mengalir bebas dipipinya. Mengamati punggung Kakaknya yang berlapis baju tahanan dengan pandangan putus-asa.

"Kumohon, _ge_.."

Hari ini, dia kehilangan satu orang yang disayanginya.

* * *

"Kau 'kan yang membawaku kesini?" Sehun bertanya pada Junmyeon yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain mengetahui Junmyeon diam-diam peduli padanya. Sekeras apapun pria itu, Sehun yakin dihatinya masih ada rasa kepedulian untuknya. "Kau tidak suka dibohongi tapi kau sendiri membohongi orang lain."

"Berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang membuat dirimu sengsara." Junmyeon berujar tanpa ekspresi. Sulit menemukan rasa kepedulian dari sana.

"Kau tahu, ini hidupku." Sehun memandangi cairan infuse tanpa minat. Mengamati tetes demi tetesnya yang akan mengalir ke pembuluh darahnya lambat-lambat. Dan selama itu pula Sehun muak, ingin segera melepas benda sialan itu. Dia benci sekali saat dirinya harus dirawat seperti ini.

Junmyeon terdengar mendengus remeh, "Kau selalu menyusahkan orang lain. Sifat keras kepalamu membuatku muak."

Sehun tersenyum tipis pada _Hyung-_ nya. "Jika aku keras kepala, lalu kau apa? Batu yang tidak pernah bisa dihancurkan?"

"Aku benci jika mulai berargumen denganmu." Junmyeon berbalik, berniat pergi. Sehun segera mengutarakan isi hatinya lewat ucapan membuat pria itu kembali membalikan badannya.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, _Hyung_."

Junmyeon terdiam sesaat seraya menatapnya. Lalu menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman yang amat tipis, nyaris tidak diketahui. "Mengucapkan terimakasih bukan gayamu sama sekali, Sehun." setelah itu, dia benar-benar pergi. Menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Aku tahu kau peduli padaku." Gumam Sehun. Merasa puas sekaligus senang mendapati Junmyeon bersikap sedikit lunak padanya malam ini. Dia tidak mau berharap lebih, melihat Junmyeon datang keruangannya saja sudah cukup baginya. Itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

 _Trrring!_

Sehun mendapati ponselnya berdering berisik disampingnya. Benda persegi pintar itu bergetar minta diangkat. Dengan susah payah, Sehun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas disampingnya. Nama _'Lu'_ tertera dilayar ponselnya dengan foto seorang pemuda manis dengan bibir tertekuk kebawah, cemberut. Senyuman kecil Sehun terukir, benar 'kan, cepat atau lambat Luhan pasti akan menghubunginya.

"Malam, sayang."

' _Jangan memanggilku sayang jika kau tidak menghubungiku dua hari ini! Kau juga tidak membalas pesan-pesanku. Kemana kau, hah?'_

Sehun menjauhkan sedikit ponsel dari jangkauan telinganya begitu mendapat semburan dari Luhan. Dia sudah menebak jika kejadiannya pasti akan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku, maka dari itu aku tidak akan meminta maaf."

Luhan terdengar mendengus diseberang sana, _'Kau memang keparat ulung.'_

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, "Yeah, _my middle name_." Senang sekali rasanya bisa kembali mendengar suara Luhan. dan akan lebih menyenangkan jika bisa melihat wajahnya juga. Lucu, mereka baru berpisah dua hari tapi sudah saling merindukan seperti ini.

' _Dan, ada apa dengan suaramu? Kau sedang sakit?'_ Luhan bertanya, Sehun bisa mendengar nada kekhawatiran disana. _'Sehun, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?'_

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain mendapati orang yang kau sayangi begitu memperhatikanmu. "Aku baik-baik saja, sayang. Aku hanya baru bangun tidur."

 _Yah, tidur diatas ranjang Rumah Sakit_ —sambung Sehun didalam hatinya.

' _Dasar pemalas. Jika kau bangun tidur jam segini, lalu jam berapa kau akan tidur?'_

"Sepuluh menit lagi. Tidak ada kau membuatku malas mengerjakan apapun, yang hanya kulakukan hanya tertidur. Itupun rasanya hambar, karna tidak ada kau disampingku."

Luhan tertawa diseberang sana, membuat Sehun melebarkan senyumnya. Senang mendengar suara tawa Luhan yang begitu merdu. _'Aku mual mendengar rayuanmu, serius.'_

"Mual? Apa kau sedang mengandung anakku?" goda Sehun.

' _Jangan bicara omong kosong, Sehun! Aku ini lelaki, mana mungkin bisa mengandung.'_ Seratus persen Sehun yakin Luhan tengah menekuk wajahnya saat ini. Bibir delimanya pasti mengerucut menggemaskan.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini. Kau sudah sangat sering menelan spermaku, dari mulut maupun lubangmu, siapa tahu kau tiba-tiba hamil kan?"

' _Sehun!'_ tawa Sehun langsung pecah begitu Luhan berseru kesal. Rusa itu pasti tengah merona hebat saat ini. _'Aku menyesal telah menelepon orang mesum sepertimu.'_

Sehun hendak membenarkan posisi duduknya, tetapi pergerakannya membuat punggungnya mendadak terasa nyeri. Hal itu membuatnya tidak sengaja mengeluarkan desisan lirih yang mampu terdengar oleh Luhan.

' _Sehun? Kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan membuatku khawatir.'_

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Lu." Rasanya sulit sekali berbohong pada kekasih sendiri.

' _Kau terdengar kesakitan.'_

Sehun tersenyum mendengar Luhan yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia benar-benar seorang keparat yang beruntung karna bisa dipertemukan oleh orang yang nyaris sempurna fisik dan kepribadiannya macam Luhan. "Bagaimana kabar keluargamu disana? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Cepatlah kembali." Sehun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelum Luhan bertanya lebih lanjut perihal kondisi tubuhnya. Sehun tidak mungkin memberitahu rusa manis itu jika dirinya sedang dirawat di RS, hal itu akan menambah beban dipundak Luhan. Sehun tidak setega itu untuk membuat Luhan terbebani hanya karna ingin sakitnya diperhatikan oleh Luhan saja.

' _Baba-ku sudah sedikit membaik, dan Kakakku…'_ Luhan mendadak menggantungkan ucapannya, _'Hari ini dia sudah divonis hukuman mati. Minggu depan hukuman itu baru dilaksankan.'_

Sehun cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Luhan. pemuda manis itu pasti tengah terpuruk sekarang. mentalnya benar-benar diuji, dan Luhan pastilah membutuhkan seseorang untuk bisa menghibur dan mengangkat suasana hatinya kembali. Sehun mendesah, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menemui Luhan secepatnya. Dia tidak ingin Luhan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan.

"Kau mau kakakmu bebas, bukan?"

' _Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau menyaksikan kematiannya.'_

"Baiklah, Aku akan membantumu."

' _Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?'_ Luhan terdengar kembali bersemangat dan antusias membuat Sehun cukup senang.

"Itu rahasiaku dan teman-temanku."

Luhan mendengus jengkel, ' _Hhh, baiklah. Lakukan semaumu, yang terpenting Zhou-gege bisa terbebas dari hukuman mati.'_

"Jangan senang dulu, aku meminta bayaran yang besar." Sehun menyeringai tipis, dimana seringaian itu memiliki maksud-maksud tersembunyi yang kotor.

' _Pada kekasihmu sendiri pun kau meminta bayaran? Cih, sulit dipercaya, Oh Sehun.'_ Luhan berujar angkuh disana. Wajahnya pasti sungguh menggemaskan ketika mengatakan itu.

"Aku yakin kau sangat mampu membayarku. Kau hanya perlu mendesah dibawahku semalaman penuh. Sudah, itu saja cukup bagiku."

" _Keparat mesuuuum!"_

Dan setelah itu suara _'pip-pip'_ mendominasi, menandakan jika sambungan telah diputus sepihak oleh Luhan. Sehun terkekeh geli. Luhan memang benar-benar menakjubkan, pandai sekali membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Oh sial, sekarang dia benar-benar merindukan rusa itu jadinya.

Sehun berjanji akan segera menemui Luhan. Entah besok, atau hari kedepannya.

* * *

 **Tobecontinued—**

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **Chap ini pendek ya? Huhu maklum gaada Hunhan momentnya. Tapi tenang aja, chapter depan ayah sama bubun bakal bersatu lagi kok, HEHEHE. Maaf ya kalo lelet update. udah kebiasaan wkwk.**

 **Dan yang nanya ini bakal sampe chapter berapa jawabannya adalah… tinggal sedikit lagi. Antara 2-3 chapter lagi, gue mau cepet-cepet endingin ini dan publish ff baru NYEHEHEHE /tawalo gar-_-/**

 **Dan maaf kalo typos, gue gasempet edit—males. Juga kemarin banyak yang minta Kris dijodohin aja sama Luhan, gue gabisa ngabulin. So drama wkwk XD kutidaksukaKrisHan** _ **btw**_ **LuhancumamilikSehun.**

 **Last, thanks buat tanggepan,kritik, apresiasi, cinta(?) dari kalian semua. Uuh, chu dulu sini :* semoga chap depan cepet update yaaa!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Imperfections**_

 _Story belong to ©Anggara Dobby_

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 _With others pairing_

 **[Warn!]** YAOI, **Gay Content** , **Mature** , Alternative Universe, Typo(s), **DLDR**. **Boring!**

 **Watch out! NC18+(for this chapter)**

 **I told you**

 **before,**

 _ **kids.**_

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau gila."

"Sinting."

"Tolol."

" _Dickhead!_ "

Sehun tak menanggapi ucapan kurang-ajar teman-temannya, daripada memukuli mereka satu-satu dia lebih memilih menyibukan diri melepas perban-perban sialan yang membalut tubuhnya. Sesekali bibirnya meringis ketika tangannya tak sengaja bergesekan dengan kulitnya yang terkelupas karna luka. Rasanya amat perih. Disentuhan akhir, Sehun melepas lilitan gips dilehernya. Membuang benda keparat itu keluar kaca mobilnya, tidak mempedulikan plang dengan tulisan _'dilarang buang sampah dijalan'_ yang berdiri tegak disisi kiri jalan. Merasa tubuhnya sudah bersih dari kasa dan perban, Sehun menyingkirkan posisi Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir. Seketika dia merasa bebas lagi saat memegang kemudi mobil.

"Jangan mengutukku dengan kata-kata itu. Aku ini lebih jenius dari kalian." Ujar Sehun dengan fokus mata ke jalanan.

Baekhyun mendesah kasar, "Aku bersumpah tidak mau terlibat _ini_ sama sekali. Kau kabur dari Rumah Sakit dan aku—juga yang lainnya, pasti akan kena imbas dari Junmyeon _Hyung_."

"Dan paman Seunghyun, jangan lupakan itu." sahut Kai kelewat datar.

"Bisakah kalian mengesampingkan itu dulu?" pinta Sehun, acuh tak acuh. "Kita punya misi."

"Yeah, menyelamatkan terpidana mati." Kali ini Chanyeol yang menyahut tanpa ekspresi.

"Serius, Sehun. Ini benar-benar gila. Aku tidak tahu apa isi otak sintingmu itu hingga kau mau menerobos Lapas dan membebaskan narapidana." Chen bersumpah kali ini dia tidak mau terlibat sama sekali. Karna masalah ini berurusan dengan polisi-polisi Cina, yang dimana artinya bukan lagi didaerah mereka hingga mereka bebas melakukan kejahatan apapun. Lagipula mereka sangat buta bahasa Cina, mungkin hanya dia dan Sehun yang bisa sedikit-sedikit bahasa Tionghoa. Bisa saja mereka tertangkap dan mimpi buruknya, ikut terkena hukuman mati bersama narapidana yang ingin mereka selamatkan. Itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Chen masihlah remaja yang memiliki sejuta kecemasan dalam otak labilnya. _Ini sebuah kejahatan yang serius_ , Chen mengulang kalimat itu dalam hati seperti sebuah mantra.

"Ini tidak sesulit yang kau bayangkan. Aku sudah pikirkan ini matang-matang. Aku hanya ingin Luhan senang, itu saja."

"Enteng sekali bicaramu." Desis Baekhyun, sinis. Sehun melarikan diri dari RS dengan kondisi belum sembuh total dan nekat terbang ke Beijing untuk menyelamatkan Kakak Luhan yang terpidana mati **hanya** demi kesenangan Luhan. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerja otak Sehun. Dia lebih dari sekedar gila. Baiklah, cinta itu memang penuh perjuangan tetapi rasanya tidak seperti ini juga. Ini berlebihan. Sehun sudah kelewat gila oleh Luhan. Baekhyun yakin, Luhan juga pasti tidak akan senang tentang misi mereka ini. "Kau bukan hero, ingat itu." Baekhyun memperingati dengan sengit.

"Menjadi pahlawan untuk kekasihku, apa salahnya?"

Baekhyun menjulingkan matanya keatas, "Kau menjijikan."

" _Yes, I'am_." Sehun menyahut tak peduli.

"Aku ada dalam jaringannya, maka dari itu aku juga ingin membebaskan Zhou." Kai meniup-niup kukunya dengan santai. Nah, Sehun merasa punya kawan sekarang.

"Tidak ada tembakan, pembunuhan, dan kerusuhan dalam rencanaku kali ini. Biarlah Zhou yang melakukan itu semua, aku hanya memberikannya beberapa obat-obatan saja. Aku masih waras untuk tidak merusuh di Negeri orang." Ujar Sehun, dia melajukan mobilnya menuju Bandara Incheon. Kesenangan mampir dalam dadanya, mengingat beberapa jam lagi dia akan segera menemui Luhan. Si mungil itu pasti senang melihat kedatangannya.

"Obat-obatan?" ulang Baekhyun, seketika dia teringat sesuatu, dan segera menoleh kearah Chen yang duduk di belakang sana. "Chen, jangan bilang kau—"

"Aku terpaksa," Chen menjawab cepat-cepat dengan wajah frustasi. "Susah sekali punya teman mengerikan seperti Sehun, aku menolak sekali dia sudah mengacungkan baretta-nya. Terpaksa aku memberikannya beberapa obat-obatan kimia daripada kepalaku berlubang." Didepan sana, Sehun hanya mendengus puas mendengar pengakuan Chen.

"Apa yang kau berikan padanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chen mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, berpikir. "Uhm, Scopolamin, Triflimide, Potasium sianida, zat anastesi, larutan asam, cuka beton, dan granat kecil?" ada keraguan dalam jawabannya. Menyebutkan nama-nama obat kimia yang diminta Sehun membuat otaknya berjalan dua kali lebih cepat. Matanya melebar sedikit, menebak kemungkinan rencana Sehun yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang karna sebuah adrenalin yang entah datang darimana.

"Untuk apa obat-obatan itu?"

Chen tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia berseru pada Sehun cukup berlebihan. "Astaga, Sehun! sepertinya kau lebih berbakat dibidang farmasi daripada aku. Sekarang aku tahu apa rencanamu." Ujarnya antusias. Sehun tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Sudah dia katakan bukan, jika dia lebih jenius dari teman-temannya. Bahkan sekalipun Chen yang notabene sangat mendalami ilmu farmasi dan kalkulus.

"Apa _sih_? Aku tidak mengerti obat-obatan selain Valium, Percocet dan ekstasi." Sahut Kai. Chanyeol meliriknya cukup sengit, dan berkata, "Kau hanya tahu obat-obatan ilegal, idiot."

"Aku akan mengunjungi Zhou dengan penyamaran sebagai Intel divisi narkoba, untuk mengelabui para sipir disana. Aku akan berikan obat-obatan itu padanya dan beberapa senjata, akan kuberi petunjuk cara memakai dan mencampurnya. Larutan asam yang dicampur dengan cuka beton atau yang lebih dikenal dengan cairan setan akan membuat dinding melunak lebih cepat, dan bisa dihancurkan dengan tangan. Scopolamin, triflimide, sianida dan zat anastesi akan membuat para sipir ambruk seketika jika obat itu ditiupkan kearah mereka. granat dan satu senjata penuh peluru? Zhou pasti akan membutuhkan itu untuk pelariannya. Dan aku minta bantuan kalian untuk berjaga diluar LP untuk memudahkan pelarian Kakak Iparku."

"Jenius.."

"Woah, harusnya aku bisa menebaknya tadi."

" _Kakak Iparku_? Tak kusangka kau merebut hati calon Kakak iparmu dengan cara seperti ini. Keren sekali, Oh Sehun." Kai memasang wajah paling datarnya.

"Darimana kau yakin kau bisa masuk ke LP sebagai Intel?"

Sehun tahu jika kata 'Bodoh, gila dan sinting' akan berganti dengan 'Jenius, pintar dan licik' yang ditujukan untuknya. Dia meraih sesuatu dari kantong sakunya, dan menunjukan benda itu kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja bertanya. "Apa lencana ini cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Itu sebuah lencana emas dengan ukiran lambang kesatuan Intel di negera mereka. Chanyeol memandangnya cukup kagum, "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku mencuri dari pamanku. Dia seorang intel."

Yang lain bertepuk tangan dengan ekspresi terlalu datar. "Hebat, Sehun. Kau memang keparat kecil yang licik." ketus Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menunjukkan sebuah lencana ditangannya saat dua polisi dihadapannya menghadang jalan masuknya. Polisi itu tanpa berbicara apapun mempersilahkannya masuk saat melihat lencana ditangannya. Hah, sudah dia duga jika benda ini akan memudahkan rencananya.

"Aku mencari Zhouxian Xi." Sehun berujar pada seorang petugas yang menanyakan kedatangannya. Untung dia sempat belajar bahasa Cina dulu, walau pengucapannya belum fasih benar.

"Ah, si pengedar kelas kakap yang akan dihukum mati itu?"

Sehun mengangguk seadanya.

"Kau keluarganya?" tanya petugas dengan tubuh tambun itu.

"Bukan. Aku Intel divisi narkoba dari Korea Selatan. Zhouxian Xi seringkali terlibat transaksi _hitam_ di Seoul. Dia juga terlibat dalam jaringan XTC yang diketuai oleh Lee Seungjoon. Maka dari itu aku ingin menanyai beberapa hal padanya tentang jaringan itu." Sehun menjawab dengan tenang. Lagi, dia harus menunjukan lencana hasil curiannya. Kacamata hitam yang dipakainya membantu banyak dalam penyamarannya selain Jaket kulit hitam dan celana kain berwarna senada. Gaya khas seorang intel. Baekhyun yang menyarankan penyamaran ini, awalnya dia ingin menempelkan sebuah kumis lebat dibawah hidungnya, tetapi Sehun menolak dengan keras. Dia ini polisi muda, oke?

"Lalu, apa yang kau bawa, _sir_?" Mata tajam petugas itu melirik kearah saku jaketnya yang agak menggembung.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah _handgun_ dari sana, Revolver C16. "Seorang polisi harus siap dengan ini 'kan? Ah, apa kau mau aku tembak karna membuang-buang waktuku dengan pertanyaan bodoh ini?"

Petugas itu meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar, kentara sekali bergetar takut mendengar pernyataan orang didepannya. "Zhouxian Xi ada di sel 121. Aku akan menyuruh sipir untuk membawanya, kau tunggulah di ruang besuk ujung sana."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu berjalan mencari ruangan yang dimaksud Polisi tua itu. Lorong demi lorong dia lewati dengan berbagai macam orang-orang didalam sel tahanan. Ini bukanlah penjara biasa, tahanan yang berada disini semuanya adalah orang yang akan menunggu giliran untuk dihukum mati. Jadi, Sehun tak heran jika bau-bau keringat putus-asa tercium menyengat di lubang hidungnya. Orang-orang didalam sel sana tampak kosong harapan. Ada yang meringkuk di ujung sel, ada yang terus bergumam ' _Lepaskan aku_ ' dan ada pula yang berkelahi dengan sesamanya hingga terjadi pertumpahan darah. Sehun melewati seorang wanita yang dikawal oleh dua sipir, wanita itu tampak berantakan. Rambutnya lepek, kusut, seperti sarang burung. Matanya menghitam. Dan bau badannya sangat busuk menyengat. Dia sudah menjadi bangkai sebelum waktunya.

Batinnya bertanya-tanya, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang wanita hingga ia bisa terjebak dalam sel ini? Tapi itu bukan urusannya, Sehun tak mau memikirkan lebih jauh.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya dilantai, seraya menunggu Zhou. Tidak menyangka dia bisa berada didalam Lapas dengan titel 'Polisi' bukan 'penjahat' dengan mudahnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, seorang pria dewasa datang kearahnya dengan dua sipir mengawal di sisi kanan-kirinya.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami? Aku ingin bicara masalah pribadi dengannya." Pinta Sehun, dua sipir muda itu mengangguk dan meninggalkannya. Mudah sekali.

"Siapa, dan apa urusanmu padaku?" Zhou bertanya dengan dingin, setelah mendudukan dirinya didepan Sehun. jika Sehun boleh mengatakan, Zhou sama-sekali tidak mirip dengan Luhan. Pria itu tinggi tegap, mempunyai mata yang tajam alami, dan rupawan, sangat cocok dengan imej berandalan. Begitu berbeda dengan Luhan yang terkesan mungil dan manis. Sehun tahu ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan perbedaan dua bersaudara itu, jadi dia mengenyahkan pikiran itu sesaat.

Sehun mengeluarkan bungkusan hitam yang tersembunyi apik didalam jaket kulitnya. Menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada Zhou, yang dibalas pandangan bingung oleh pria itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Kaburlah dari sini malam ini." Sehun menangkap perubahan ekspresi pada Zhou.

"Kau bercanda?" desisnya tak percaya. Lalu buru-buru membuka bungkusan itu yang berisi obat-obatan dan beberapa _handgun_. Dia mendongak, kembali menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung dan tak percaya,"Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Luhan akan terpuruk seumur hidup jika kau benar-benar dihukum mati." Jawab Sehun.

"Luhan? Tunggu dulu, kau mengenal adikku?" Zhou tampak linglung dengan kebingungan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Sehun membuka kacamata hitamnya, lalu mengulas senyuman tipis—nyaris tak terlihat. "Ya. Lakukan _ini_ untuk Luhan. Aku akan membantumu melarikan diri. Jangan memintaku untuk menjelaskan apapun, karna waktumu sudah sangat tipis."

Zhou hendak mengeluarkan sebuah protesan dan bantahannya, tetapi Sehun cepat-cepat kembali berujar. "Jangan lihat kebelakang, kau hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari sini. Aku akan menjelaskan cara memakai obat-obatan ini." Mendapati Zhou yang terdiam, seperti mengiyakan. Sehun menjelaskan cara kerja obat-obatan kimia yang dibawanya, dan cara penggunaannya. Zhou mendengarkan dalam diam. Itu artinya dia menyetujui rencana pelarian ini.

"Teman-temanku sudah siap didepan Lapas untuk membantumu, hanya butuh waktu tiga jam untuk melunakan dinding itu dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah kuberikan. Sepertinya kau penembak yang handal, maka dari itu aku tidak akan mengajarkanmu untuk yang satu itu. Dan, setelah kau bebas dari sini, pergilah ke Seoul. Lakukan operasi plastik dan buatlah identitas baru."

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, merapihkan sedikit jaket kulitnya. Bersiap-siap meninggalkan Zhou,tetapi pria itu sepertinya masih begitu penasaran dengannya.

"Terimakasih untuk semua ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk membalas jasamu. Setidaknya aku perlu mengetahui namamu."

"Aku Oh Sehun, kekasih Luhan. Adikmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berdiri didepan sebuah rumah besar bergaya modern yang banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang dihalamannya dengan sebuah ponsel menempel ditelinga. Netranya terus mengamati rumah itu sembari menunggu panggilannya dijawab. Sudah dia duga jika Luhan memang anak dari orang kaya, terbukti dari bangunan rumahnya yang terlihat besar dan pongah dengan beberapa aksen tradisional khas Cina dibeberapa sudut. Halamannya luas, dan ada dua mobil terparkir disana. Sehun yakin itu bukan mobil milik kekasihnya, karna Luhan belum diizinkan mengemudi oleh Ayahnya. Itulah mengapa Luhan selalu merengek padanya untuk meminjam mobilnya sebentar agar dia bisa mengemudi dengan bebas. Sehun tersenyum tipis saat mengingat tampang senang Luhan ketika kedua tangannya mengendalikan kemudi mobil. Dia seperti anak kecil polos yang hanya ingin merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

" _Ada apa?"_

Sehun mendesah lega mendengar suara Luhan lewat sambungan ponsel, "Akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku juga."

" _Maaf, aku sedang bermain Playstation. Jadi tidak mendengar panggilan darimu."_

"Sendiri?" tanya Sehun. Dia tersenyum sekilas pada penjaga rumah Luhan yang membukakan gerbang untuknya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah lebih dalam menuju pintu utama rumah Luhan.

" _Tidak. Bersama temanku."_

Sehun berhenti melangkah. "Teman?" dengan kedua alis menukik heran.

" _Ayolah, Hun-ie. Enyahkan pikiran burukmu itu. Dia hanya temanku,"_ Jika Luhan memanggilnya'Hunie' itu artinya lelaki manis itu sedang tidak mau berdebat dengannya. Sayup-sayup Sehun bisa mendengar tombol-tombol pada stick game ditekan dan suara orang lain didekat Luhan.

"Siapa yang berpikiran buruk? Aku hanya sedikit bingung karna waktu itu kau pernah bilang tidak mempunyai teman dekat di Beijing." Sekarang Sehun sudah sampai didepan pintu rumah Luhan, melirik sekilas pada bel didekatnya. Tetapi rasanya tidak seru jika datang seperti seorang 'tamu'.

" _Dia teman baruku. Omong-omong, tumben sekali kau meneleponku jam segini. Kau tidak ada acara dengan teman-teman berandalmu malam ini, memangnya?"_

"Tidak ada, dan berapa kali harus kubilang jika mereka bukan berandalan." Sehun mengulum senyumnya, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Luhan nanti ketika rusa itu tahu bahwa dia sudah berdiri didepan rumahnya.

" _Terserahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat tentang itu."_ Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, dan Sehun menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir kekasihnya _"Sehun, Aku merindukanmu."_

Jantungnya berdegup memalukan hanya karna mendengar kalimat lirih itu terucap dari bibir manis Luhan. Sengaja, Sehun tak membalas ucapan rindu Luhan. "Anehnya, hari ini aku tidak merindukanmu — _bohong sekali_ — kau terlalu lama di Beijing, aku jadi bosan menunggumu. Nikmatilah waktumu disana, jangan terus memikirkanku." Sehun terkekeh menyebalkan.

" _Ucapanmu jahat sekali. Jika saat ini kau didepanku, aku bersumpah akan memukul kepalamu. Aku tahu kau merindukanku, penipu!"_

Lelaki dengan mata rusa itu pasti tengah merengut sekarang. Sehun semakin melebarkan senyum main-mainnya, "Pukul saja aku, _princess_. Omong-omong, bunga mawar putih didepan rumahmu cantik-cantik sekali, seperti pemiliknya."

" _Aku bukan princ—Eh?"_ Luhan mendadak terdiam. _"Sehun, darimana kau tahu didepan rumahku banyak tanaman mawar?"_

"Insting seorang kekasih. mungkin?"

Dan setelah itu panggilan terputus sepihak. Luhan mematikannya. Sehun menyimpan kembali ponsel disakunya. Senyuman main-mainnya terganti dengan seulas senyum manis ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kaki terburu-buru dari dalam. Jantungnya semakin menggila saat pintu didepannya berderit, perlahan-lahan terbuka. Sehun merasa luka-luka ditubuhnya tidak seperih tadi ketika pintu didepannya terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok mungil Luhan yang membola-kan mata rusanya, _menggemaskan_. Lelaki manis itu tampak terkejut sekali, hal itu dapat dibuktikan dengan tubuhnya yang mematung dan matanya yang enggan berkedip.

Sehun tersenyum menawan, " _Hello angel.._ " —dan bersenandung sumbang.

"Sehun?" Si mungil itu bergumam, nyaris berbisik diantara keterkejutan dan kebingungannya, sebuah kompilasi yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing.

Sehun mendekati kekasihnya, memeluk pinggang ramping itu, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu menunduk untuk menjangkau bibir delima Luhan. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat saat merasakan belahan bibir Luhan terbuka, rasa manis langsung menyapa indera pengecapannya ketika lidahnya menyapu seluruh permukaan bibir lembut Luhan. Oh, dia sangat merindukan _ini_. Dia mendengar Luhan melenguh disela-sela ciuman penuh kehati-hatian mereka. Sehun semakin berdegup kala tangan Luhan merayap menuju tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan yang satu memeluk punggungnya. Sebuah gerakan yang membuat Sehun mengerti jika Luhan memang benar-benar merindukan dirinya. Lantas, Sehun berinisiatif untuk mendorong tubuh Luhan kedalam tanpa melepas perpaduan bibir mereka. Kerinduannya berangsur-angsur mengendur detik itu juga. _Obat-_ nya sudah ada disini, bersamanya, dipelukannya.

"Kau keparat ulung!" Luhan memukul dadanya ketika ciuman mereka disudahi, Sehun melihat mata kekasihnya sudah basah. Astaga, dia menangis lagi. Luhan jadi cengeng akhir-akhir ini. "Kenapa kau datang kesini tanpa memberitahuku?!"

Sehun menghela nafas sesaat, lalu menghapus pipi Luhan yang basah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Lihatlah cara menangisnya itu, Sehun ingin tertawa tetapi tidak setega itu. Bahagia sekali mendapat kenyataan jika Luhan sangat merindukannya.

"Kau akan melarangku datang kesini jika aku memberitahumu." Jawab Sehun, tangannya enggan untuk melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan.

"Karna kau menyebalkan, menjengkelkan, bajingan tak tahu diri!" Luhan memang mengumpat, tetapi lucunya, rusa manis itu menyembunyikan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun. Melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada tubuh kekasihnya yang hangat.

Sehun mengecupi kepala Luhan, dan dia terbuai dengan harum rambut kekasihnya yang tak berubah sedikitpun. "Apa kau tidak mau memukul kepalaku sekarang? aku berbohong soal kerinduan itu. Aku benar-benar _sangaaaat_ merindukanmu,"

Luhan mendongak untuk memandangnya, dia memberikan sebuah kekehan kecil yang manis sekali. "Dasar penipu! Sudah kuduga jika kau pasti merindukanku."

"Oh, percaya diri sekali rusa ini."

Hidung mereka bersentuhan, menyebabkan nafas keduanya berbaur menjadi satu. Menimbulkan getaran gairah tersendiri saat tangan kurang-ajar Sehun dengan sengaja meremas pinggang Luhan penuh hasrat. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai respon yang tak kalah menggairahkan. Kedua bola mata mereka saling berpandangan, mengantarkan sinyal-sinyal yang hanya dimengerti oleh keduanya. Kerinduan yang membludak membuat keduanya nyaris gila dan ingin segera melampiaskan rasa rindu itu dengan cara yang _kotor_.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau melanggar janjimu, ya?" Luhan bertanya, nyaris seperti bisikan. Nafas Sehun yang membentur wajahnya, membuat Luhan sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Hanya pertengkaran kecil dengan Kai." Bohongnya.

"Sehun," Luhan mendesah memperingati, kala jari-jari Sehun masuk kedalam kausnya dan menggelitik punggungnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berniat memadamkan api gairahnya dengan mencium bibir menggoda Luhan, tetapi semua itu tidak tercapai saat suara orang lain menginterupsi kegiatan 'rindu-merindu' mereka.

"Lu- _ge_ , kenapa kau tidak kemb—O-oh?"

Luhan mendorong dadanya cukup keras, membuat Sehun harus menahan nyeri pada lukanya yang belum sembuh total dibagian sana. Pelukan keduanya terlepas. Sial. Dia mengumpat sesaat.

Sehun mematung sejenak, bukan untuk meresapi rasa sakitnya yang tidak seberapa, tetapi suara orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya cukup familiar ditelinganya. Otaknya memutar sebuah rekaman audio, yang membuat kepalanya berdenging oleh suara-suara itu. Sehun meyakinkan diri jika dia hanya berhalusinasi atau salah dengar, tetapi saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang datang kearah mereka membuat Sehun yakin jika dia tidak berhalusinasi.

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi, berambut hitam, mata yang dilingkari gradiasi hitam alami sejak kecil, dan—

Sehun merasa tak waras saat bibirnya mengucapkan nama orang itu dengan keterkejutan luar biasa, "Zi Tao?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sore, sayang."_

Kyungsoo mengerang sebal melihat layar ponselnya dipenuhi wajah menyebalkan Kai dan suara serak menjengkelkan _— coret_ seksi _coret_ —memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Seharusnya dia tidak menjawab panggilan video dari pemuda _tan_ itu. Ya, seharusnya. Tetapi tangannya mengkhianatinya, dan memilih menggeser layar ponselnya, menerima panggilan itu. Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti pada cara kerja tubuhnya yang egois ketika menyangkut dengan Kai seperti ini.

"Jangan memanggilku sayang." Kyungsoo memperingati, walau jantungnya berdetak kencang memalukan menerima panggilan seintim itu. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku."

Kai terlihat tersenyum tengil disana, dan Kyungsoo sangat membenci senyuman yang tidak ada tampan-tampannya itu. _"Wah, apa itu semacam kode? Aku bodoh pada kode-kode seperti itu. Tapi kali ini aku mendadak pintar dan ingin menebaknya. Diteliti dari ucapan ketusmu barusan, aku bisa yakini jika kau ingin menjadi_ siapa-siapaku _."_

"Omong kosong." gerutu Kyungsoo. Dia lebih menyukai Kai yang selalu mengganggunya dengan kata-kata hinaan daripada dengan godaan-godaan menjengkelkan seperti ini. Tetapi saat ditelaah lagi, Kyungsoo rasa dua opsi itu tidak ada yang bagus. Hinaan dan godaan— _ugh_ , Kyungsoo tidak mau keduanya.

"Jangan menghubungiku jika tidak ada hal yang penting," ucap Kyungsoo, tidak mau berlama-lama memandang Kai dilayar ponselnya.

" _Aku ingin tahu kau sedang apa, dan bagiku itu hal yang penting."_ Kai tersenyum menawan dan menaikan kedua alisnya sekilas, menggoda.

Kyungsoo merona tipis, dan itu sangat memalukan untuknya. "Aku sedang belajar bersama," sial, kenapa dia menjawab dengan nada gugup dan pelan seperti itu? Ayolah, itu hanya Kai! Seorang berandal tak punya kerjaan yang hanya bisa mengganggunya. Kyungsoo berharap Kai tidak menyadari gerak-gerik memalukannya.

" _Dengan siapa?"_

"Minseok dan Baro." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, anak bernama Baro itu terus saja menanyakanmu, dia berspekulasi jika aku bagian dari kelompok berandalmu, bahkan dia mengiraku sebagai kekasihmu. Siapa sih dia? Apa kau berteman dengannya?" ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir hati Kyungsoo, mengalir tanpa beban. Seolah-olah Kai memang kekasihnya yang patut diberi tahu apa saja yang terjadi hari ini.

" _Dia hanya temanku di arena balap. Dan soal kekasih itu… ah, aku tak menyangka anak itu punya pendapat yang bagus tentang hubungan kita."_ Kai kembali tersenyum tengil yang begitu menjengkelkan dimata Kyungsoo, tetapi anehnya, dia menyukai itu.

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi kekasihmu."

" _Masih saja ketus. Tapi tak apa, aku menyukainya."_

Kyungsoo mengerang dalam hati, merasakan jantungnya kembali memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia juga merasakan darahnya berdesir menuju kedua pipinya, membuat bagian sana terasa panas. Kai terang-terangan mengatakan hal itu tanpa penyaringan sama sekali, dan itu berdampak buruk pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Sialan, Kim Jongin memang benar-benar sialan! Kyungsoo tidak ingin berperang pada hatinya lagi soal perasaan aneh ini.

" _Kau manis jika sedang merona."_

"Diamlah, Jongin!" Kyungsoo berdesis geram. "Aku tidak merona!" elaknya, tidak berguna.

" _Lalu, bisa jelaskan apa sapuan merah yang ada dipipi gembilmu_ _itu?"_

"I—ini karna udara yang cukup panas disini." Kyungsoo gelagapan dan berusaha menutupi kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Alibi yang bodoh, karna dirumah Minseok full AC.

Kai tertawa disana, sangat lepas. Dan dia begitu tampan jika sedang tertawa seperti itu. sayup-sayup Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol mengatakan ' _Jangan berisik bodoh! Polisi diluar sana bisa mendengar suaramu.'_ Sebenarnya sedang dimana mereka? Kyungsoo cukup penasaran.

"Kau sedang dimana?"

" _China."_

Kyungsoo membolakan matanya yang bulat, "China?" ulangnya tak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

" _Tugas Negara."_ Kai menjawab dengan asal.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti. Tugas negara apa yang melibatkan berandal kecil seperti Kai dan teman-temannya? Kyungsoo terlalu malas untuk menebak-nebak dan bertanya lebih lanjut.

" _Ah, kau bilang kau bersama Minseok 'kan? Bisa bicara dengannya sebentar, sayang?"_

Kyungsoo mendengus kecil, "Jangan memanggilku sayang."

" _Bagaimana dengan darling?"_

"Jongin,"

" _Baiklah, Chagiya."_

Kyungsoo lebih jengkel dari sebelumnya. Tidak mempedulikan Kai lagi, Kyungsoo memanggil Minseok mendekat. Mereka berteman hari ini sejak Guru Kim mempertemukan keduanya dalam sebuah tugas kelompok. Kyungsoo langsung merasa nyaman dengan Minseok. Dia menyenangkan, mudah bergaul, dan tentunya berbeda dari yang _lain_. Kyungsoo rasa kehidupan sekolahnya akan lebih menyenangkan sekarang.

Sementara itu, Minseok tidak mengerti harus bicara dengan siapa. Dia tidak mengenal siapa yang ada dilayar ponsel Kyungsoo—dia hanya ingat itu adalah anak lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu datang kesekolahnya dan membuat Gongchan dan kawan-kawannya kabur ketakutan. Saat dia ingin bertanya, apa sebenarnya yang ingin dibicarakan oleh anak lelaki itu, wajahnya sudah berganti dengan orang lain. Minseok nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri melihat wajah Kim Jongdae disana. Dia berkedip beberapa kali, untuk memastikan. Ingin menghindar karna insiden beberapa hari yang lalu yang membuatnya merasa diselimuti kecanggungan, tetapi Jongdae mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat niatnya tak terkehendaki.

" _Minseok,"_

"Y-ya?" _Namaku masih diingat_. Dia gugup sekali, walau tidak berhadapan secara langsung. Malu, canggung, bingung, semuanya menjadi satu. Minseok tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Jongdae terdiam beberapa detik, lalu berujar, _"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok."_

"E—eh?" berkedip beberapa kali.

"Aku akan menemuimu disekolahmu." Dan dengan begitu, Jongdae tersenyum tipis padanya. Sebelum pada akhirnya layar ponsel Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh wajah anak lelaki berkulit _tan_ tadi.

Minseok terdiam beberapa detik, lalu pipinya diselimuti rona kemerahan yang manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tak tanggung-tanggung untuk segera menarik Zitao keluar, menjauh dari Luhan, dan menghempaskan tangan pemuda itu begitu saja saat mereka sudah berada dihalaman depan rumah Luhan. Zitao tidak berbicara apapun, hanya terdiam memandanginya dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. Sehun merasa sinting, mungkin dia sekarang tengah berhalusinasi atau _sleepwalking_. Matanya terus mengamati Zitao dari atas hingga bawah—berulang-ulang. Memastikan jika didepan matanya ini memang benar 'Huang Zi Tao' bukan sebuah khayalan. Semakin lama diperhatikan, semakin berdenyut kepala Sehun. Rasanya tubuhnya ingin limbung ke tanah. Mungkin tekstur tanah yang padat dapat menyadarkannya dari kesintingan ini.

"Sehun?" Dia bersuara. Suara yang sama. "Kau Sehun 'kan?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Giginya bergemeletuk geram, dan dengan sekali ayunan, dia membawa kepalan tangannya menuju rahang Zitao. Bersamaan dengan limbungnya tubuh pemuda itu, Luhan memekik dan berlari untuk membantu Zitao. Sehun mendecih, dadanya naik-turun tak beraturan membuktikan jika emosi sedang memengaruhi tubuhnya.

"Sehun!" Luhan membentak kearahnya. Wajahnya merah padam, menandakan jika pemuda itu juga diselimuti emosi karna sikap tak senonoh Sehun.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Sehun menyingkirkan tubuh Luhan begitu saja, seolah-olah Luhan bukanlah orang yang sama ketika dia cium beberapa saat yang lalu. Luhan sempat memandang tak percaya kearahnya, tetapi Sehun tidak mau menghiraukan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Dia menarik kerah baju Zitao, memandang bengis kearah pemuda itu yang sudut bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan sebercak darah. Persetan! Sehun tak peduli.

"Huang Zi Tao, lelucon macam apa ini?" Sehun berdesis bagai ular. Tidak ada lagi kesabaran dalam pandangan matanya.

"Sehun—"

"Jadi disini tempat persembunyianmu?" Sehun masih berdesis, dengan wajah tak main-main amarahnya.

Zitao tidak gelagapan atau ketakutan, dia hanya bingung memulai dari mana. "Dengar, Sehun—"

"KAU BELUM MATI, SIALAN!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget saat Sehun membentak keras dan mendorong Zitao hingga anak itu tersungkur ketanah. Bohong jika dia bilang, dia tidak takut melihat Sehun saat ini. Dia lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Luhan seperti tidak mengenal sosok Sehun sekarang. terlebih, dia pihak satu-satunya yang tidak tahu-menahu permasalahan apa yan dialami oleh dua orang didepannya. Luhan bahkan tidak tahu jika Zitao dan Sehun saling mengenal.

"Drama macam apa yang kau buat selama ini? Kau membohongiku, membohongi semuanya! Dua tahun aku dibayangi rasa bersalah karna kematianmu yang ternyata hanya sebuah skenario konyol. Dua tahun itu pula aku harus menanggung perasaan bersalah yang bahkan aku tidak bersalah sama-sekali atas kematianmu!" Urat-urat dipelipis Sehun mengencang. Dia sangat terbakar emosi hingga rasanya sulit bernafas. Ingin segera melenyapkan Zitao dengan tangannya sendiri.

Bayangkan, dua tahun Sehun harus menanggung kebencian dari Kris karna kematian adiknya—Zitao— yang ternyata hanya bualan sinting semata. Ya, Zitao adalah adik angkat Kris. Yang dimana hal itu bermakna juga, Zitao adalah sahabat baik Sehun. Hubungan ketiganya baik-baik saja, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan Sehun menganggap Kris sebagai Kakak keduanya—karna Junmyeon tidak pernah peduli padanya. Kris selalu mendengarkannya, memperlakukannya seolah-olah Sehun benar adik kandungnya. Sehun merasa mempunyai keluarga saat berada ditengah-tengah keluarga Wu. Tetapi semua itu berubah menjadi kebencian yang teramat sangat ketika Zitao tewas karna kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka dua tahun yang lalu, ketika Sehun sedang mencoba-coba menyetir mobil barunya. Kris menjadi sosok yang sangat berubah padanya. Pria itu sangat membencinya, menyalahkannya atas kematian adiknya, dan berusaha membalaskan dendam dengan cara apapun. Dia sangat tidak terima dengan kecelakaan yang menewaskan adiknya.

Sehun kembali sendirian. Tidak ada lagi keluarga yang bisa menjadi tempat berteduhnya. Semua orang membencinya, menganggapnya sebagai anak pembawa sial dan pembunuh. Dulu dia salahkan atas kematian Ibunya, lalu sekarang dia kembali disalahkan atas kematian sahabatnya sendiri. Adakah cobaan yang lebih pedih dari ini? Disalahkan atas kematian orang-orang yang kau sayang jelas membuat mentalmu sedikit demi sedikit terkikis. Hanya Chanyeol dan yang lainnya, yang menemaninya. Itupun tidak membantu banyak, karna mereka semua juga berasal dari kepribadian yang hancur sama seperti dirinya. karna ada sebuah pepatah kuno mengatakan, _hanya orang bahagia-lah yang bisa membahagiakan orang lain_. Yah, itu benar adanya. Ia memang bahagia ketika bersama teman-temannya, tetapi bukan sebuah kebahagiaan bermakna harfiah. Dia hanya mendapat kebahagiaan palsu. Yang hanya datang sesaat, kemudian dia kembali meringkuk dalam kesedihan ditiap malamnya. Sehun benar-benar hancur seperti puing-puing bangunan yang sudah lama roboh.

Dan kini, dia berhadapan dengan Zitao. Dia hidup, sehat dan terlihat tidak ada beban. Sehun merasa ini tidak adil untuknya. Sementara dia disalahkan, tetapi Zitao disini terlihat bahagia-bahagia saja. Sejujurnya, Sehun memang senang melihat sahabatnya masih hidup. Tetapi kesenangan itu terpendam oleh amarah dan kebenciannya. Drama sinting Zitao membuat hidupnya yang berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan, bagai tumpukan sampah yang tidak ada habisnya. Kris juga pasti akan murka sekali melihat ini. Sehun bisa memastikan itu.

"Katakan padaku, mengapa kau lakukan ini?" Sehun kali ini tidak membentak. Dia berujar lirih, tampak lesu dan tak bertenaga. Pandangan amarahnya pun berganti dengan sorot penuh kesedihan, _mengapa dia tega melakukan ini padanya?_ .

Zitao terpukul melihatnya. Ini lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan Sehun. Dia sangat lemah saat Sehun mulai berbicara dengan pandangan seperti itu padanya.

"Aku tidak merencanakan ini." Zitao menjawab dengan pelan, "Penyebab kecelakaan itu adalah tabrakan dari mobil lain. Yang terluka parah hanya aku dan salah satu dari orang dalam mobil itu. Aku dan korban di mobil lain dirawat diruang yang sama. Dia tewas dengan kondisi wajah hancur, Kris- _ge_ terlalu gegabah dan menganggap itu adalah aku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna kondisi wajahku yang juga sama sekali tak bisa dikenali. Keluarga orang yang tewas itu merawatku, mereka sangat terpukul dan hingga akhirnya memintaku untuk menggantikan posisi anak mereka yang tewas. Aku setuju, karna memang keinginanku menjauh dari Kris- _ge_ untuk selamanya. Kris- _ge_ tidak menganggapku sebagai adik, dia menganggapku sebagai kekasih. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah Kakakku, walau tidak sedarah. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, karna aku tahu dia akan lebih terpukul saat aku bilang aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai Kakak. Aku senang tinggal disini, mereka menganggapku sebagai anak mereka. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka yang sudah merawatku dan pergi begitu saja."

Sehun tertawa sinis mendengar cerita Zitao, dia bertepuk tangan sebentar. Tampak sangat arogan, "Bagus. Kau tahu akibat dari keegoisanmu itu? Kris menyalahkanku atas semua ini! Dia selalu mencari celah untuk membunuhku selagi dia memiliki kesempatan. Luhan juga nyaris mati karna ulahnya. Kris menjadi gila saat kau mati! Dia sangat frustasi, apa kau tidak memiliki rasa kasihan padanya? Dia menjadi pembunuh karnamu."

Zitao tampak tak percaya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sekacau itukah hubungan Kris dan Sehun sekarang? terlebih Kris ingin menewaskan Luhan, apa maksudnya? Zitao tidak mau percaya ini.

"Kris- _ge_ tidak seperti itu." Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun mendengus sengit, "Tanyakan pada Luhan, bagaimana menderitanya dia saat disekap dan disiksa oleh kawanan Kris selama berjam-jam." Ada nada kegeraman disana, mengingat kejadian itu membuat Sehun ingin meledak seperti bom bersama amarahnya.

Zitao menoleh kearah Luhan, dan pemuda manis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang suram, kembali diingatkan oleh kejadian pahit itu. Zitao sesak bukan main. Dia tidak menyangka, akibat ulahnya semuanya jadi seberantakan ini. Sekarang, rasa bersalah beramai-ramai menghantui dirinya, membuat Zitao kacau seketika. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini semua terlalu mengejutkan.

"Kau manusia paling busuk yang pernah kutemui, Zitao. Kau membuat hidup kakakmu dipenuhi dendam, kau membuat hidupku dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan kau membuat hidup teman-temanmu sulit. Keluarga Wu yang sudah berbaik hati mengangkatmu, kau kecewakan. Dan kau lebih memilih menetap disini seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Aku sangat membencimu lebih dari kebencianku pada Kris."

Zitao hanya menunduk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair. "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Mengecewakan anggota keluargaku karna ingin mempunyai hubungan lebih khusus dengan Kris? Aku malah terlihat seperti parasit. Bukan seperti itu cara balas budi pada mereka, aku hanya menyayangi Kris sebagai Kakakku. Aku berada diposisi yang sulit." Dia terdiam sesaat, terdengar isakan dari bibirnya.

"Aku hanya menyayangimu Sehun, mencintaimu.."

Luhan kembali menegakan kepalanya, memandang Zitao dengan sorot tak percaya. Lalu dia menoleh kearah Sehun yang hanya membisu. Tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali dengan pernyataan Zitao. _Sehun-Tao, apa mereka mempunyai hubungan lebih dari pertemanan?_ Luhan tidak mau berasumsi terlebih dahulu, takut praduga-nya menimbulkan sebuah kesalahpahaman dengan Sehun.

"Renungi kesalahanmu," Sehun berdesis untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu menarik tangan Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Zitao begitu saja. Zitao masih menunduk, membiarkan kesedihan melingkupinya dan membuatnya sesak bukan main. Tidak ada lagi yang mau percaya padanya setelah ini. Dia sendirian dalam ketepurukan yang tidak akan mudah disembuhkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun merasa tangan Luhan terlepas begitu saja saat mereka sudah berada didalam rumah pemuda manis itu. Bahunya melemas, melihat Luhan berjalan mendahuluinya dan duduk disofa dengan sebuah keterdiaman yang memuakkan. Dia tahu jika Luhan pasti terkejut dengan semua ini. Tidak seharusnya Sehun membuat keributan dirumah kekasihnya, tetapi bagaimana dia bisa menghindar jika masalah ini menyangkut sebuah insiden dari masa lalunya? Sehun tidak bisa berpura-pura tak ingat begitu saja ketika melihat Zitao.

"Lu," Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan, meraih tangannya, dan mencoba memandang pemuda mungil itu. Dia tidak akan heran jika Luhan marah padanya setelah ini.

"Jadi, Tao adalah adik Kris?" Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi terkesan datar.

"Ya. Kau sudah dengar semuanya tadi."

Luhan membalas pandangannya kali ini, "Apa hubunganmu dan Tao?"

"Teman. kami hanya teman." Sehun menjawab dengan yakin. Dia mendapati Luhan memandangnya dengan sangsi. Hal itu membuat Sehun harus mengeluarkan sebuah helaan nafas cukup panjang. Dia tahu jika Luhan tidak akan percaya begitu saja, apalagi mengingat perkataan Zitao pada akhir pembicaraan mereka tadi. "Ya, Zitao menganggapku _lebih_ dari sekedar teman. Tapi aku berani bersumpah jika aku tidak memiliki rasa apapun padanya selain sayang sebagai teman."

Sehun berkata jujur. Bukankah dia sudah pernah mengatakan jika dia sangat muak dengan yang namanya cinta? Setidaknya hal itu berlaku sebelum bertemu Luhan. Sehun menganggap Zitao sama seperti yang lain, Kai, Baekhyun, dan yang lainnya. Tetapi nyatanya anak itu memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Zitao memang seringkali mengungkapkannya, dan Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun membalas pernyataannya. Karna Sehun tahu, Kris juga sudah lama mencintai Zitao. Kris tidak tahu-menahu soal ini. Jika pria itu tahu, maka bisa dipastikan dia akan tambah membenci Sehun.

"Kau tahu, Sehun, aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa setelah mendengar dan melihat kejadian ini." Luhan mendesah halus. Dia sudah terlalu dalam memasuki _dunia_ Sehun. Jauh diluar perkiraannya, ternyata teman baru yang baru saja Ia kenal adalah teman lama Sehun—dan terlebih lagi, dia adalah adik Kris. Si bajingan busuk itu. Kenapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya ternyata—juga—mengenal Sehun? ini sebuah garis takdir yang konyol sekali, menurut Luhan.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ini masalahku," Sehun memberi genggaman sedikit kuat pada tangan Luhan, berusaha meyakini lelaki itu lewat sentuhannya. "Jangan terlibat lagi."

"Mana bisa."

"Serius, Luhan." Sehun mengehela nafasnya sejenak, "Aku tidak mau kau terlibat lagi. Kau hanya perlu menutup mata dan telingamu, oke?"

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk, walau sangat pelan. "Mau makan?" tanyanya, dengan senyuman.

Sehun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Ya, kebetulan aku sedang _lapar_."

"Aku akan memasak untukmu." Luhan berdiri dan menawarkan jasanya dengan cuma-cuma. Belum sempat melangkah, Sehun sudah menangkap tubuhnya. Memeluknya dari belakang dengan intens.

"Kenapa harus memasak? Kau hanya harus mempersiapkan dirimu, dan aku akan kenyang."

Luhan menyenggol perut Sehun mendengar ucapan ambigunya, dia terkekeh seraya berucap, "Mesum!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun seperti berada dalam pelukan Luhan saat masuk kedalam kamar kekasihnya itu. Aroma khas Luhan menguar diseluruh ruangan ini. Dia rela tinggal disini untuk waktu yang lama jika begini caranya. Kamar kekasihnya itu sangat nyaman dan hangat. Sehun kira dia akan menemukan warna merah muda disini mengingat kepribadian Luhan yang agak kekanakan, tapi nyatanya, kamar ini didominasi warna coklat muda dan putih. _Cukup_ manly.

"Aku tidak suka pria itu," Sehun menunjuk sengit kearah poster seorang pemain bola yang tertempel dekat ranjang Luhan. Christiano Ronaldo yang selalu diagung-agungkan oleh kekasihnya itu, berada diatas sana dengan pose yang begitu gagah— _menyebalkan_ — dengan bola dibawah kakinya. "Kenapa kau harus menempelnya dikamar? Dia akan terus mengawasimu saat kau berganti baju." Sehun berujar cukup ketus.

"Ayolah, itu hanya poster, Sehun." Luhan nyatanya cukup gerah dengan sikap kelewat possesif Sehun. "Daripada aku menempelnya dikamar mandi, lebih baik disana 'kan? Setidaknya dia tidak melihatku mandi."

Sehun mendengus malas melihat Luhan berusaha memanas-manasinya dengan candaan tak bermutu. Dia menghampiri poster terkutuk itu, lalu dengan sekali gerakan melepas paksa dari dinding. Mengabaikan teriakan panik Luhan, Sehun meremas poster itu hingga membentuk sebuah gumpalan kusut. Luhan terlihat begitu shock, tetapi Sehun enggan mempedulikannya. Dia adalah kekasih yang jahat, bukan?

"Dia lebih cocok ditempat sampah." Sehun melempar gumpalan poster ditangannya ketempat sampah yang ada disudut kamar Luhan.

"Yeah! _Goool!_ " pemuda berambut hitam itu berseru saat poster itu berbaur dengan sampah-sampah lainnya. Tidak menyadari wajah Luhan yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Luhan mendesis bahaya, "Oh Sehun." Berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati Sehun yang hanya menampilkan wajah kurang-ajarnya.

Sehun mengerang kesakitan ketika tangan Luhan menyelip diantara helaian rambutnya, lalu menjambaknya dengan segenap kekuatan. Dia bahkan harus menunduk akibat jambakan ganas Luhan. Rusa itu sangat kesal padanya, sepertinya.

"Akh! Lu—Lepas tanganmu!"

"Persetan! Kau pantas mendapatkannya, keparat. Kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya poster itu untukku? Aku mendapatkannya dengan penuh perjuangan agar bisa memiliki poster dengan tanda tangan CR eksklusif! Aku harus bertengkar dulu dengan gadis-gadis genit yang menginginkan CR- **ku**. Dan kau dengan entengnya, membuang poster itu ke tempat sampah? Aku akan menghabisimu, Sehun!"

"Aku akan lebih _menghabisimu_ jika kau masih menjambak rambutku, Lu."

"Masa bodoh!"

Sehun memutar otak, bagaimana caranya agar Luhan melepas jambakannya yang begitu kuat. Akhirnya, dia dengan gesit menangkap pinggang Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas, membuat Luhan harus melepaskan jambakannya spontan karna bukan berada dipinggangnya saja, tangan Sehun juga dengan sengaja menyentuh bokongnya. Dia nyaris terjatuh, kalau saja Sehun tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Sehun," Luhan mendorong-dorong dada lelaki itu yang semakin lama menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Aku akan _menghabisimu_." Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan yang masih diliputi rasa kesal mengabaikan seringaian mesum kekasihnya. "Kau sudah biasa menghabisiku, aku tidak takut." Membalas pandangan Sehun dengan kedua alis menukik tajam.

"Kata-katamu membuatku semakin bergairah." Sehun berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya, tetapi Luhan memundurkan wajahnya, menolaknya. "Apa kau masih bisa berani memandangku seperti itu saat aku mulai merobek pakaian terkutukmu?"

Luhan tak bersuara. Sial. Sehun mulai lagi.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku mendesakkan penisku dalam-dalam dilubangmu,"

Wajah Luhan mulai memerah.

"—Menjilati setiap inchi kulitmu,"

Luhan benar-benar merona, kali ini hingga ke telinganya.

"—Menggigit apa yang bisa aku gapai,"

Memejamkan mata, saat tangan Sehun masuk kedalam kausnya, dan menyentuh kulit punggungnya dengan gerakan paling primitif.

"—Mengerang bersamamu dalam _penyatuan_ , hingga kau lelah berteriak dibawahku."

Luhan merasa tubuhnya memanas, dan nafasnya semakin memburu. Tangan yang tadinya berusaha mendorong dada Sehun berganti menjadi sebuah remasan pada baju yang dipakai oleh pemuda itu. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang langsung lemah hanya dengan sekali sentuhan.

"Dan, aku akan berhenti saat tubuhmu bermandikan peluh dan sperma-ku."

Ucapan terakhir diakhiri dengan sebuah lumatan panjang pada bibir Luhan. Dia memuja bagaimana rasa manis bibir kekasihnya yang tidak pernah hilang saat dia memagutnya penuh hasrat. Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan, hingga kekasihnya itu mengerang sensual. Luhan kembali menjambak rambutnya, kali ini bukan karna kekesalan, tetapi karna sebuah gairah sialan yang tidak bisa lagi ditahan. Menaklukan Luhan sangatlah mudah, pikir Sehun.

Tanpa melepas pagutannya, Sehun mendorong Luhan perlahan-lahan ke ranjangnya, hingga keduanya jatuh diatas sana. Gairahnya mulai meledak-ledak dengan posisi seperti ini. Tubuhnya memanas ketika bergesekan dengan tubuh Luhan yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Rusa manis itu semakin menekan tengkuknya, menggodanya lebih jauh dalam ciuman yang semakin basah. Sehun tersenyum nakal dalam hati. _Luhan sudah tidak lagi amatir._

Saat Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka, dia melihat wajah Luhan sudah memerah sempurna dengan _saliva_ membasahi seluruh bibirnya yang mulai membengkak. Dia sangat menggoda, dan Sehun sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung hasratnya. Lantas, dia merobek kaus yang dikenakan Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan tidak lagi memprotes atau memekik seperti yang lalu-lalu. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan kasar Sehun.

"Apa ada orang selain kita dirumah ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan nafas berat. Mengamati lekat-lekat lekuk tubuh Luhan dibawah kuasanya. Mata brengseknya tak mau lepas dari dua puting dada Luhan yang memporak-porandakan logikanya.

"Tidak. Mereka semua dirumah sakit," Luhan menjawab diselingi lenguhan kecil karna tangan Sehun yang menjepit _nipple_ -nya dengan jari-jarinya. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, tidak kuasa menahan sentuhan demi sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun.

Sehun merundukan kepalanya, "Bagus." Gumamnya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati pucuk dada Luhan. Dia merasakan kekasihnya itu sengaja membusungkan dadanya. Tak segan-segan, Sehun menghisap dan menggigit bagian sana tanpa berperasaan, membuat Luhan memekik kecil.

Jilatan Sehun perlahan turun, menuju pusar Luhan. Lidahnya bermain disana, sementara tangannya memegangi pinggang ramping Luhan yang enggan diam. Kulit Luhan itu begitu menakjubkan, putih dan halus seperti kulit bayi. Sehun tidak tahu perawatan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Sehun," Luhan berbisik tak sabar.

Sehun meredam bisikan kekasihnya dengan sebuah ciuman basah. Dia selalu suka saat Luhan sudah dikelabui oleh nafsu, karna si mungil itu tidak akan melakukan perlawanan apapun saat Sehun menjamahnya dari kepala hingga ke kakinya. Sehun menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan, hingga rambutnya menggesek pipi dan telinga lelaki manis itu. Luhan melenguh erotis kala dirinya menggigit bagian sana seperti seekor binatang. Sehun tidak mau munafik untuk mengakui jika desahan Luhan adalah alunan melodi terbaik yang pernah dia dengar.

Tangan Sehun menjalar kebawah, membelai lembut kejantanan kekasihnya yang masih terbungkus celana denim. Dia bisa merasakan Luhan kecil mulai mengeras, menandakan jika kekasihnya memang membutuhkannya untuk _ini_.

"Sehun," Luhan kembali memanggil namanya diantara sela desahnya.

"Ya?" Sehun menjawab dengan membalas pandangan sayu Luhan, tanpa melepas kegiatan tangannya dibawah sana. Tangannya yang satu mengelus kulit wajah Luhan yang begitu lembut dalam sentuhannya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Bagian sana terasa menggoda, Sehun tidak bisa menahan jarinya untuk tidak bermain dibibir ranum Luhan.

"Kau menggodaku?" tanya Sehun, ketika Luhan dengan sengaja mengulum jarinya, sesekali menggigitnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah pandangan nakal. Sehun mendesah, begitu menyukai ekspresi kekasihnya yang sangat erotis, membuat bagian selatan tubuhnya mengeras tak karuan. Tidak ada lagi Luhan yang polos sekarang. entah Sehun harus sedih atau senang dengan kenyataan itu.

Membalas godaan Luhan, Sehun menarik jarinya dan menjilat bagian sana yang baru saja dikulum oleh Luhan dengan seringaian samar. Dia melihat wajah kekasihnya bersemu merah, antara tersipu dan kabut gairah. Cantik sekali.

Sehun melepas celana yang dikenakan Luhan. Matanya menggelap ketika melihat Luhan sudah benar-benar polos didepan matanya dengan penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum. Sehun memijat penis mungil Luhan dan dia merasa puas ketika melihat reaksi yang mengundang pikiran kotor dari kekasihnya itu. Belah bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan, dan kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam nikmat. Sehun semakin terbakar gairah melihatnya.

"A—ahh,"

Sehun merundukan kepalanya, menjilati batang kejantanan Luhan yang sudah sangat basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Luhan semakin mendesah tak karuan. Sesekali Sehun menjilati paha dalam Luhan, menggigit kecil. Lalu kembali pada kejantanan ereksi lelaki itu.

"Sehun," Luhan merintih. Tangannya meraih bahu kokoh Sehun, meremasnya cukup kuat.

Sehun tetap pada kegiatannya. Mengulum Luhan kecil dan terkadang memainkan testis-nya yang sudah _penuh_. Desahan Luhan yang erotis semakin mengundangnya untuk mempercepat tempo hisapannya. Memanjakan Luhan hingga ke titik yang paling dalam sampai—

"Sehun— _ahh_.."

Orgasme.

Cairan Luhan membasahi kerongkongannya, sebagian terciprat diwajahnya. Sehun merangkak, mendekati wajah Luhan yang memerah pasca orgasme pertamanya. Dia melumat bibir kekasihnya penuh hasrat, membuat si mungil itu kembali merintih. Dia merasakan tangan Luhan merambat menuju rahangnya, lalu setelah itu, Luhan mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Tidak, bukan hanya mengecupi. Rusa kecil itu juga menjilati wajahnya yang sedikit dihiasi sperma. Membersihkan wajahnya dengan cara yang erotis.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, semakin tersiksa karna jilatan Luhan yang membuat penisnya ngilu. Anehnya, siksaan ini justru ia nikmati.

"Kau tampan."

Sehun membuka matanya yang tertutupi kabut gairah, tersenyum miring pada Luhan yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Aku tahu," balasnya, menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar karna nafsu. Dia ingin segera memperkosa Luhan, atau jika boleh melakukan _sadistic_ seks pada kekasihnya. tetapi dia tidak setega itu. Walau kenyataannya, dari dulu dia sudah merencanakan hal itu. _mungkin lain kali_.

"Sudah cukup menggodaku. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, membuka satu persatu kain yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dia mendapati Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya malu saat ia melepas celananya. Ah, tidak—Luhan masih belum berubah, nyatanya.

Sehun menggesekan kedua kelamin mereka. Dia menggeram berat, sementara Luhan melenguh. Kepala Sehun merunduk, hanya untuk sekedar mencium atau membisikkan Luhan kalimat-kalimat sensual yang romantis. Rusa itu memeluk tubuhnya, dan ikut menggerakan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Sialnya, tangan Luhan yang mencengkeram punggungnya membuat Sehun tak sengaja mendesis sakit. Dan hal itu mampu terdengar oleh Luhan, karna posisi bibir Sehun memang sedang berada di telinganya.

"Sehun?" Luhan menghentikan pergerakannya sesaat. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang seperti menahan sakit. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku tak sengaja mencakarmu?"

"Hanya ereksi, aku tidak apa-apa."

Luhan mengernyit, tak percaya. "Ereksi macam apa yang membuatmu memasang wajah seperti itu?" tukasnya. Mengabaikan alibi tak masuk akal Sehun, dia lebih memilih untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Dia melihat kearah punggung Sehun, matanya langsung melebar detik itu juga. Banyak lebam-lebam keunguan disana yang Luhan perkirakan seperti luka akibat sebuah pukulan benda keras.

"Kenapa kau sembunyikan ini?" mata Luhan menyalang tajam, antara marah dan khawatir.

"Lu—"

"Kau sudah tidak lagi percaya padaku?"

Sehun menggeleng, mengacak rambutnya sekilas akibat kefrustasian yang dia buat sendiri. Sorot kekecewaan dimata Luhan membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Bukan seperti itu, Lu. Aku tidak mau kau terbebani karna diriku."

"Kau bukan beban," ujar Luhan cepat. "Aku selalu menceritakan apapun padamu, tapi kau selalu menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Kau menyebutku kekasihmu, tapi kau selalu menanggung masalahmu sendiri. Sehun, apa gunanya aku jika kau tidak mau terbuka padaku?"

Sehun menangkup wajah mungil Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, "Sudah kukatakan bukan, jika aku tidak mau kau terlibat dalam masalahku. Hidupmu masih sempurna. Aku melakukannya karna aku sayang padamu, ingin menjagamu. Ini hanya luka kecil, kau tahu aku bisa menahannya 'kan?" tersenyum simpul untuk menghibur Luhan yang terus memandangnya dengan sorot kecewa.

"Apa Junmyeon yang melakukannya?"

Menghela nafas sesaat, dia tahu Luhan tidak akan menyukai jawabannya. "Bukan, tapi Kris."

"Kris?" ulang Luhan. "Kenapa bajingan itu tidak pernah kapok?"

"Bukan saatnya membicarakan keparat itu ditengah-tengah kegiatan kita. Aku akan mengatasinya sesegera mungkin." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang mulai teredam emosi. Dia tahu, jika kebencian Luhan sudah sangat menjadi-jadi pada Kris.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Luhan sekali lagi bertanya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu klimaks berkali-kali, jika kau tak percaya."

Luhan tidak bertanya lagi setelah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan meremas sprei kesayangannya dengan kuat ketika Sehun mulai mengarahkan penisnya ke lubangnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya. Wajahnya kian memerah melihat Sehun berpeluh diatasnya dengan helaian rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, lelaki itu sesekali menggeram kecil merasakan kepala penisnya mulai masuk. Luhan terpesona untuk kesekian ratus kalinya pada Sehun. Dia memiliki aura dominan mutlak yang membuat Luhan selalu lemah walau hanya satu sentuhan tak berarti.

"Se—hunh.." Luhan meringis merasakan lubangnya mulai penuh, tubuhnya terhentak sekali saat Sehun mendorong kelaminnya sekali sentakan. Remasannya pada sprei semakin menguat.

Kepala Sehun tenggelam diceruk leher Luhan seiring penisnya yang sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang Luhan. Dia mendesah berat, merasakan kontraksi lubang Luhan yang memjiat kuat kejantanannya. Begitu sempit, panas dan lengket. Luhan tidak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bercinta. Sehun bisa gila jika seperti ini.

Sehun kembali menggigit leher Luhan, memberinya tanda kepemilikan. Si mungil itu mendesis, begitu menikmati perlakuannya. Sehun bergerak perlahan dibawah sana, mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja, lalu mendorongnya kembali kedalam dengan kasar. Sangat kontras dengan gerakannya tadi. akibatnya, Luhan melenguh keras, nyaris menjerit.

"Ahh.."

Ah, desahan Luhan memang yang terbaik.

"Disana?" Sehun bertanya dengan sebuah bisikan rendah melihat kekasihnya melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan kepala mendongak. Sehun menemukan _nya_. Dia terpana, mengagumi Luhan yang berkali-lipat begitu cantik ketika mereka bercinta.

Luhan mengangguk kacau, "Lagi, Sehun."

Tanpa diminta berkali-kali, Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya. Keluar-masuk lubang Luhan hingga tubuh polos kekasihnya itu terhentak-hentak tak menentu. Rambut coklat madunya semakin tak beraturan, sebagian terjatuh didahi, bercampur dengan peluhnya membuat Luhan terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Tak tahan, Sehun mencium Luhan dengan bar-bar. Bagai orang kehausan, keduanya saling memagut dan menghisap. Hingga liur mereka berbaur menjadi satu dan meleleh disudut bibir Luhan.

"A—ahh,"

"Sebut namaku, sayang." Sehun menambah tempo kecepatan gerakannya. Dia semakin kacau, Luhan membuat akal sehatnya hilang dalam sekejap.

Mata Luhan terpejam, sementara bibirnya menyebut nama Sehun disela desahannya sesuai perintah lelaki itu. "Sehun—hh, terus," tangannya memeluk leher Sehun kuat-kuat.

Ranjang Luhan berdecit bersatu-padu dengan suara tabrakan dua kulit keduanya semakin menambah suhu panas ruangan. Sehun menggagahi Luhan seperti tidak ada hari esok, dia seperti seseorang yang kelaparan. Lubang dan desahan Luhan membuatnya lupa diri.

"Ahh, Sehun, aku ingin—"

Luhan tidak kuasa meneruskan ucapannya, karna gerakan Sehun yang membuatnya susah merangkai kata. Akhirnya, dia memilih menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun. aroma tubuh Sehun yang memabukan membuat perutnya semakin mengencang, ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar.

Saat Sehun menghantam kembali lubangnya dengan kasar, detik itu juga Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan klimaksnya.

"Ahh.. hh.." Luhan melenguh panjang, seraya melengkungkan tubuh berpeluhnya. Dia orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. Spermanya tumpah-ruah, membasahi perutnya dan dada Sehun. Dan tidak lama, Sehun menyusulnya. Pria itu mendesah berat, cairannya memenuhi lubang Luhan. Luhan merasa lubangnya becek dan hangat karna cairan benih Sehun.

Luhan membiarkan Sehun menindih tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Keduanya sama-sama saling mengatur nafas, menikmati klimaks mereka bersama.

"Kau cantik," Sehun berbisik, tangannya mengais helaian rambut Luhan yang nyaris menutupi mata rusanya.

"Aku tampan." Yang lebih kecil memprotes dengan raut menggemaskan.

Sehun terkekeh dan menggigit pipi Luhan sekilas. "Menungging." perintahnya, yang langsung mendapat delikan sebal dari Luhan.

"Aku bahkan baru bernafas dengan benar selama semenit."

Sehun mengabaikan protesan Luhan, dia membantu rusa kecil itu bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Lalu mengamati Luhan yang menungging dengan sendirinya. _View_ -nya lebih menakjubkan dari yang tadi. dengan posisi seperti itu, membuat mata brengsek Sehun dengan leluasa memandangi bongkahan pantat Luhan serta lubang kemerahannya yang masih dialiri sperma. Sehun merasakan tubuhnya kembali memanas, dan pusat sensitifnya mengeras dengan cepat. Dia kembali merasa haus karna Luhan. Menjilat bibir bawahnya sesaat yang terasa kering, sebagai gesture jika nafsunya sudah diatas kepala.

Sehun menampar bokong Luhan, setelah itu meremasnya. Luhan hanya bisa mendesis lirih karna itu. Dia sangat responsif, bukan?

Sehun melebarkan sedikit bokong padat Luhan, lalu membenamkan wajahnya disana. Menjilat lubang berkedut Luhan yang meminta perhatian. Lelaki mungil itu melenguh kecil sebagai balasan. Sehun memainkan lubang anal Luhan dengan lidah mahirnya, sesekali memasukannya kedalam sana. _Rimming_. Telinganya terasa dimanjakan dengan desahan sensual Luhan yang semakin menipiskan akal sehatnya.

"Sehun—ahh _,_ tolong.."

Sehun mengganti lidahnya dengan jari panjangnya. "Tolong untuk apa?"

"Masuki aku." Luhan terlihat seperti jalang yang menyedihkan. Dia hanya ingin Sehun berhenti bermain-main dan langsung ke intinya saja.

"Masuki dengan _ini_ maksudmu?" Sehun menggesek kejantanannya diluar lubang Luhan. Dia mendesis sendiri akibat ulahnya. Sementara Luhan mengangguk berantakan.

Bukan Sehun jika tidak membantah, ia tidak menuruti keinginan kekasih manisnya, Sehun justru hanya menggesekan kelaminnya disana seraya mengecupi punggung telanjang Luhan. Menciumi tengkuk Luhan dengan intensif, serta tangannya bermain di puting dada lelaki itu hingga membuat Luhan semakin tersiksa. Tidak ada satupun bagian yang dilewatkan Sehun.

"Aku akan masuk." Sehun berbisik.

Dia mengarahkan penisnya kearah lubang Luhan, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lubang anal Luhan menghisap batang kejantanannya dengan rakus. Sehun mendesah berat, penisnya terasa diremas dan dimanjakan. Dia mengumpat sebagai pelampiasan. Nafasnya makin memburu dan tubuhnya kian memanas. Dia benar-benar terangsang hebat.

Sehun bergerak. Menghantam lubang Luhan dengan keras, membuat tubuh si mungil itu terdorong-dorong sedemikian rupa. Luhan sendiri sibuk mencengkeram sprei dibawahnya yang sudah begitu kusut, bibir mungilnya mendesah tak karuan. Kenikmatan ini membuatnya nyaris buta. Sehun memang handal sekali memanjakan dirinya.

"Ahh, Sehun.."

"Ah, _shit!_ Kau nikmat sekali, Luhan."

Suara mereka tergabung bersama suara perpaduan tubuh mereka yang berisik. Luhan lebih banyak mendesah, sementara Sehun hanya menggeram. Perbedaan yang cukup antara pihak yang dimasuki dan memasuki.

Sehun menciptakan banyak _kissmark_ di sekitar punggung dan tengkuk Luhan membuat kulit lelaki manis itu timbul ruam-ruam keunguan yang kontras dengan putih kulitnya. Tangannya meraih penis Luhan, mengocoknya. Luhan kembali mengerang, kali ini lebih keras.

Sehun bergerak, menambah kecepatannya, menghujam lubang Luhan tanpa ampun. Luhan ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah untuk mengimbanginya. Tangannya mencakar sprei, dia sudah tidak tahan. Luhan rasanya akan klimaks lagi. Ingin sebuah pelepasan.

"Luhan," Sehun menyebut nama Luhan diantara desahan beratnya. "Kau seperti candu." Rasanya bahkan lebih menakjubkan dari _wine_ maupun heroin.

Bibirnya bergerak liar, menciumi bulu-bulu halus yang terdapat di rahang Luhan. Kekasihnya itu menolehkan kepalanya, hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Gigi Sehun menarik bibir bawah Luhan lalu menghabisi benda kenyal itu hingga pemiliknya merintih.

Luhan merasa getaran didalam tubuhnya. Jari-jari Sehun yang berada di penisnya, lubangnya yang dihujam habis-habisan, dan bibir Sehun yang menjalar diseluruh kulitnya—dia bisa gila. Luhan semakin kacau dalam permainan Sehun. Lututnya sudah seperti jelly, dia lemas. Sangat susah untuk meredam desahan ditengah pusaran kenikmatan ini. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Sehun seorang.

 _Sehun_

"Kau membuatku gila, Lu."

 _Sehun_

 _Sehun_

"A-aahh, Sehuun."

Luhan melenguh panjang dengan nama Sehun diujung lidahnya ketika orgasmenya kembali datang. Dia mengejang dalam lingkaran kenikmatan. Sehun ikut klimaks setelah dua dorongan keras diakhir. Dia menyebut nama Luhan. Pria itu menyemburkan spermanya dalam lubang Luhan, geraman seksinya terasa sangat nyata ditelinga Luhan.

Sehun menarik penisnya keluar dari lubang Luhan lalu berguling, berbaring tepat disebelah rusa manis itu yang juga menyamankan posisinya. Dia mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan dan kembali jatuh cinta saat bibirnya mencium kening lelaki itu cukup lama. Luhan tersenyum amat manis sebagai balasan.

"Kau milikku, Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan baru selesai mandi ketika mendengar ponsel Sehun berbunyi dimeja nakasnya. Dia harus membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket, Luhan tak suka itu. Dia melirik kearah jam dindingnya sesaat, melihat jarum jam menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. _Siapa orang yang menelepon di jam segini?_ Pikirnya. Lantas, pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri ponsel Sehun. Sementara si empunya tengah tertidur pulas hanya dengan selimut sebatas pinggang. Tubuh atasnya terekspos bebas. Luhan tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang menggemaskan ketika tertidur. Lelaki itu tampaknya begitu lelah, bukan hanya karna kegiatan bercinta mereka, tetapi juga karna perjalanan yang ditempuhnya berjam-jam dari Seoul ke Beijing.

Luhan mengambil ponsel Sehun yang sudah berhenti berdering. Ada lima panggilan tak terjawab dari Kai.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa pemuda _tan_ itu menelepon Sehun di jam seperti ini?

Mengabaikan kebingungannya, Luhan lebih memilih membaca satu pesan yang juga dikirim oleh Kai.

 _ **Kai**_

 _Sehun, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu untuk yang kau lakukan dan teman-temanmu hari ini. Aku tidak tahu dengan cara apa aku akan membalasnya. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu, sungguh._

 _Rencana yang kau buat berhasil. Aku bisa menghirup udara bebas sekarang. pikiranku tidak lagi mati seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Setidaknya aku tidak akan menjadi bangkai di dalam sel. Dan itu berkat kau dan teman-temanmu._

 _Pagi ini aku akan berangkat ke Seoul bersama teman-temanmu. Aku akan memperbarui identitas dan melakukan operasi plastik seperti yang kau bilang. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh selama di Seoul. Dia pasti bahagia bersamamu. Aku senang mendapati kenyataan adikku mendapat kekasih sepertimu. Ya, walau kau termasuk penjahat kecil, tetapi cara kerja otakmu benar-benar tak terduga. Aku tahu kau bisa menjaga Luhan. aku percayakan dia padamu, Sehun. karna aku tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengan Luhan untuk saat-saat ini. Aku bukan seorang kakak yang egois, yang menuntut adiknya untuk mendapat kekasih anak baik-baik. Kau pantas bersama Luhan._

 _Aku berjanji akan menemui Luhan setelah_ ini _selesai._

 _Ah, ya. Maaf karna telah mengganggu waktu tidurmu. Kau pasti sedang kelelahan. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ucapan terimakasihku, dan salam untuk Luhan._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Zhou._

Luhan cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya setelah membaca pesan itu. Dia tahu jika Sehun pasti akan menepati janjinya untuk membebaskan Zhou. Dadanya terasa lega, dia berdebar bahagia. Kakaknya sudah berada di zona aman dan itu berkat Sehun. lantas, Luhan segera meloncat keatas ranjangnya, mengabaikan _bathrobe_ -nya yang tersingkap akibat pergerakannya, dan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat-erat.

"Sehuuuun." Dia mengecupi wajah Sehun berkali-kali seperti anak kucing yang ingin bermanja-manja dengan tuannya. Tidak peduli pada kenyataan jika Sehun akan terganggu tidurnya karna dirinya. "Aku mencintaimu." Kali ini Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengerang pelan, tanpa membuka matanya. Tangannya melingkar pada tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Ya, ya. Aku juga mencintaimu." Sehun menjawab seperti orang yang mengigau.

Luhan tertawa sesaat, tampak seperti anak kecil. Lalu menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun, kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang lelaki itu. Walau tidak membuka kelopak matanya, tangan Sehun tetap bergerak untuk mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat. Hangat dan nyaman. Luhan merasa aroma tubuh Sehun akan menempel ditubuhnya besok.

Luhan tersenyum manis, lalu bergumam, "Aku mencintaimu." Berulang-ulang, walau Sehun tak kunjung membalas karna tidurnya yang begitu pulas. Luhan tak peduli, dia tetap mengatakan itu hingga rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Percayalah, cobaan itu seperti hujan. Tidak akan datang setiap saat. Adakalanya datang dengan arakan awan kegelapan diatasnya, tapi adakalanya juga mereda dengan sebuah pelangi dan sinar jingga matahari setelahnya._

 _Selalu ada tawa setelah tangisan._

 _Begitulah hidup._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobecontinued—**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

thanks buat pak guru kesayangan aku yang ceritain pengalamannya sebagai intel dan ngasih tau seputar obat-obatan sampe aku bisa dapet inspirasi buat lanjutin chap ini—awalnya aku lg stuck, huhuh.

Dan thanks juga buat berondongku, aji. Yang ngasih inspirasi buat adegan manis-manis. Ngeliat wajah kamu, kakak jadi sok chessy gini wkwk /apaini/

aku ngerasa kemampuanku buat bikin adegan enci agak menurun /emot sedih/ kemana otak mesumku:(

dan buat kalian semua, harap dimaklumi kalau aku lanjutnya lama. Soalnya, aku kalau ngetik chapter itu pengennya yang panjang-panjang jadi agak lama, ditambah tugas rl yang merajalela-_- mungkin kalo perchapter itu cuma 2-3k+ words-nya, aku bisa publish dalam tiga hari. Tapi gaenak kalau update tapi wordsnya dikit-dikit. Gak greget.

Aku harap kalian bisa maklum sama keterbatasanku yg gabisa update seminggu sekali:( huhu. Daaaan, seperti biasanya, aku ngucapin terimakasih banyak yang masih ngikutin cerita ngebosenin ini. Yg review, fav, follow. Love buat kalian semuaaaa :D

 **p. s :** ini kenapa gue bahasanya jadi aku-aku'an begini?-_- wkwk. Kebawa suasana ff kayaknya.

 **p. ss :** dua chapter lagi selesai, YESSSSH!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Imperfections**_

 _Story belong to ©Anggara Dobby_

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 _With others pairing_

 **[Warn!]** YAOI, **Gay Content** , **Mature** , Alternative Universe, Typo(s), **DLDR**. **Membosankan! Diksi Abal-abalan.**

.

.

.

.

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah membantu _Mama_ dan sepupu-nya menyiapkan makan malam saat itu ketika melihat Sehun, _Baba_ -nya, dan Paman Do tengah berbincang seru di ruang keluarga. Dia mengulum senyum melihatnya. Rasa senang menguasai dirinya mendapati kenyataan Sehun cepat sekali diterima ditengah-tengah keluarganya. _Baba_ -nya baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit, pria itu terlihat lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Luhan kira, _Baba_ -nya akan bersikap tidak bersahabat pada Sehun mengingat sikapnya yang begitu keras dalam memilih teman untuk anaknya. Kenyataan memang sulit ditebak, _Baba_ -nya langsung menyukai Sehun begitu pria itu tahu jika Sehun senang mengoleksi mobil sport. Yah, tiga orang lelaki yang tengah berbincang disana memang mempunyai hobby yang sama; mengoleksi mobil. Tidak heran jika mereka cepat akrab hanya dengan satu tema pembicaraan.

"Paman tahu, aku mendapat Bugatti dan Chevrolet dalam balap pertamaku dulu."

"Hebat sekali kau, nak. Di usiamu yang masih seumur jagung sudah bisa memenangkan beberapa mobil dalam balapan. Apa Ayahmu yang membelikan mobil untukmu?"

"Bukan. Ayahku tidak pernah suka itu. Kakekku yang membelikannya."

Luhan baru tahu jika _Baba-_ nya suka juga dengan balap liar. Entah dia harus senang atau jengkel dengan kenyataan ini. Mungkin sewaktu muda, _Baba_ -nya juga sama seperti Sehun.

"Aku pernah mengendarai mobil-mobil milik Sehun. Apa itu artinya aku boleh mengemudi mulai saat ini?" Luhan tiba-tiba ingin ikut bergabung dalam obrolan mereka, dan bertanya penuh harap pada _Baba_. Semoga dia dibolehkan mengemudi dan bisa membalas gaya congkak Sehun yang selalu memamerkan kemampuan mengemudinya.

"Tidak. Dan jangan pernah mencoba mengemudi lagi." _Baba_ -nya menjawab dengan tegas, dan mutlak.

Luhan mendecih kesal, harapannya hilang hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dia melihat Sehun tersenyum mengejek diseberang sana. _Sialan si keparat itu_. _Baba_ -nya itu sulit ditebak. Dia menyukai otomotif, memuji-muji kemampuan berkendara orang lain, tetapi tidak mengizinkan anaknya untuk mengemudi. Sebenarnya, apa maunya?

"Ru, bukankah kau sedang membantu Ibumu didapur?" _Baba_ -nya bertanya. Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, tampak menimbang-nimbang apakah dia memang sedang membantu Ibunya didapur (Jika hanya mencicipi masakan bisa disebut membantu) atau tidak.

"Tapi, sebaiknya jangan. _Baba_ tidak mau memakan daging gosong seperti waktu itu lagi." Sambung _Baba_ -nya.

Luhan semakin menekuk wajahnya, membuat Sehun mengeluarkan suara tawa menyebalkannya. Dasar! Kekasih macam apa dia itu yang selalu mentertawakan nasibnya? " _Baba_ selalu meremehkanku!" Menghentakkan kakinya sekali, Luhan segera pergi dari sana dengan bibir menggerutu bersama apron bergambar kepala rusa yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Sehun mendengus geli melihat tingkah Luhan. Dia kira, Luhan hanya akan bersikap seperti itu padanya saja, tetapi nyatanya, dia memang seperti _itu_. Lucu, konyol dan menggemaskan. Melihat interaksinya dengan Ayahnya, membuat Sehun diam-diam iri dengan Luhan. Sekarang dia tahu mengapa kepribadian Luhan begitu jauh berbeda dengan kepribadiannya. Seseorang yang hidup ditengah-tengah kasih-sayang keluarganya sangatlah berbeda dengan seseorang yang tumbuh dalam keluarga yang _broken home_. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun dapat terlihat. Luhan memiliki semuanya. Dia baik hati, ramah, cantik, pintar, dan keluarganya _sempurna_. Tidak sama dengan dirinya yang sudah lama hancur.

"Apa kau benar-benar **hanya** berteman dengan Luhan?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendapati Tuan Xi memandangnya dan bertanya padanya dengan nada berbeda. Pertanyaan mendadak yang begitu tak disangka-sangka. Sangat melenceng dari obrolan mereka tadi. Sepertinya dia telah kepergok sedang memandangi Luhan maka dari itu Tuan Xi bertanya seperti itu. Sehun enggan menjawab dengan jujur jika nanti akhirnya akan berakhir dengan sebuah konflik yang semakin menambah beban berat dipundaknya.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab.

"Kau akan merasa tersiksa saat membohongi dirimu sendiri."

Kebisuan mengambil alih diri Sehun setelah itu. Dia sudah bisa menebaknya jika pertanyaan ini akan terlontar cepat atau lambat. Sekarang, hanya ada satu pilihan. Berkata jujur dan mengesampingkan resikonya terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membalas senyuman kecil Luhan saat pemuda itu keluar dari pintu rumahnya dengan koper ditangannya. Semakin lama diperhatikan, kenapa kekasihnya itu semakin manis dari hari ke-hari? Mendengus geli dengan pikirannya, Sehun memilih menghampiri Luhan dan menggantikannya untuk menyeret kopernya. Luhan tersenyum cerah hanya karna perlakuan tak berarti itu. Mereka akan kembali ke Seoul pagi ini. Sehun mendapat kabar yang buruk dari Junmyeon tadi malam. Ayahnya akan melangsungkan pernikahan esok. Ya, besok. Tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu darinya maupun dari Junmyeon. Sehun sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria itu. Setidaknya pria itu mengabarinya terlebih dahulu, tetapi nyatanya tidak. Dia beransumsi jika saat ini Junmyeon tengah dilanda kemarahan. Sehun sangat mengenal bagaimana Kakaknya itu. Dan begitupun dengan dirinya. Sehun harus menyembunyikan rasa amarahnya terlebih dahulu agar Luhan tidak bertanya apapun.

"Kau sedih?" tanya Sehun, mendapati Luhan belum masuk kedalam mobil dan memilih menatapi rumahnya.

Luhan menggeleng kecil, "Tidak. Lelaki jantan itu tidak bersedih hanya karna hal-hal spele."

Sehun merotasikan bola-matanya, malas. Gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang selalu membawa-bawa ke _manly_ -an dalam pembicaraan mereka. Padahal wajahnya tidak pantas disandingkan dengan kata 'jantan'. Sehun tidak melecehkan harga diri Luhan sebagai lelaki, tetapi semua orang tahu jika Luhan memiliki paras yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan para gadis.

"Kemarin kau menangis saat aku baru datang." Ungkit Sehun seraya menaruh koper besar Luhan kedalam bagasi.

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, mencari alasan. "Itu karna aku merindukanmu. Memangnya, ada yang salah dengan itu?" Nada bicaranya naik. Itu artinya Luhan tengah salah tingkah.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi aku tidak menangis sepertimu, cengeng." cibir Sehun.

Kepulan asap imajiner keluar dari kepala Luhan. Tangannya terkepal, bersiap-siap memukul tubuh Sehun tetapi diurungkannya ketika otaknya mengingat bahwa tubuh Sehun masih banyak beberapa luka lebam. "Kau saja yang tidak punya perasaan. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau pernah menangis dalam sejarah hidupmu." Luhan balas mencibir.

"Aku baru akan menangis saat kau menolak ajakan bercinta dariku." Sehun menjawab alakadarnya.

Luhan mendengus keras-keras, "Dasar memalukan."

Sehun tertawa kecil. Lucu sekali melihat Luhan yang tengah salah tingkah dan kesal dalam waktu bersamaan seperti ini. Saat keduanya akan masuk kedalam mobil, Sehun tak sengaja melihat Tao berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya seraya memandanginya dengan wajah berantakan. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Tao seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lewat pandangannya. Sehun ragu, apa dia harus menghampiri Tao?

Luhan yang melihat itu segera meraih tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya. Gesture untuk memperingati Sehun agar tidak berjalan kearah Tao. Keduanya langsung masuk kedalam mobil setelah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hari Pernikahan**_

Pernikahan Orangtua Sehun dilaksanakan dihalaman rumah mereka yang luas. Halaman itu disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi altar yang indah dan kaya akan kesan elegan. Sebuah _red carpet_ mewah membentang diapit oleh kursi-kursi untuk para tamu yang sudah ditata rapi. Beberapa buket bunga yang besar dijadikan hiasan, semakin mempercantik halaman. Parfum-parfum para tamu menyengat berselang-seling dengan keharuman bunga mawar yang mendominasi halaman rumah Sehun. Tidak jauh dari altar, ada sebuah meja raksaksa yang menyajikan makanan-makanan kelas atas dan botol anggur serta gelas _long island_ yang tertata elegan. Para pramusaji dengan dasi kupu-kupu berjejer disana, melayani para tamu dengan pelayanan terbaik. Sang mempelai, Ayah Sehun dan calon istrinya, tampak serasi dengan setelan klasik formal pernikahan. Tuxedo putih serta gaun putih panjang yang anggun nan _glamour_.

Sementara itu, Sehun berdiri didekat meja makan dengan setelan kemeja hitam tanpa jas maupun dasi semi-formal. Lengan kemejanya sengaja digulung hingga siku, membangun imej _badass_. Penampilannya sangat kontras dengan orang-orang yang memakai setelan putih. Hah, masa bodoh. Jika tidak dipaksa oleh Ayahnya, mungkin saat ini dia lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya di Voltaire. Walau dia menyatakan setuju dengan pernikahan ini, tetapi bayang-bayang Ibunya selalu menghantui dan membuatnya tidak mau pernikahan ini dilangsungkan. Sehun berdecak, pusing dengan pemikirannya. Dia memilih untuk meneguk _wine_ digelas dalam genggamannya.

Sehun melihat Junmyeon berjalan didepannya dengan setelan jas formal. Wajahnya kusut, dia tampak sangat tidak menyukai acara ini. Sehun berinisiatif untuk memanggilnya, suatu keajaiban apabila Junmyeon mau bertukar pikiran dengannya untuk saat ini. " _Hyung_ ,"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, tetapi membalikan tubuhnya sebagai respon. Sehun menghampirinya tanpa ragu. Senang mendapati kenyataan Junmyeon merespon panggilannya lagi.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Ayah?" tanya Sehun. Setelah kepulangannya dari Cina, sampai saat ini Sehun tidak melihat interaksi antara Junmyeon dan Ayahnya. Hubungannya semakin memburuk kian hari.

Junmyeon mendengus sinis, "Aku tidak akan bicara dengan orang yang tidak mau mendengarkanku."

Sebenarnya, Sehun juga belum bicara dengan Ayahnya sampai saat ini. Dia benci sekali melihat Ayahnya jauh lebih bahagia dengan calon anak tiri-nya, Junghwa. Apa nantinya dia dan Junmyeon akan dibuang begitu saja ketika resepsi pernikahan ini selesai?

"Apa kau menerima pernikahan ini?" tanya Sehun, lagi. Walaupun dia tahu jawabannya pasti tidak.

Junmyeon seperti enggan menjawab. "Jika aku mengatakan tidak, apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku untuk menggagalkan acara ini?" lalu menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tidak!" —Oh, itu bukan Sehun yang menjawabnya. Itu bersumber dari bibir mungil Luhan. lelaki itu berlari untuk menghampiri Junmyeon dan Sehun. Dia memakai jas putih semi-formal ditubuh rampingnya. Sore itu Luhan terlihat menawan sekali dengan rambut coklat madunya yang ditata dengan gaya _hair-up_. Berbeda dari biasanya. Sehun enggan memikirkan dari mana sekiranya Luhan tahu bahwa hari ini ada acara pernikahan dirumahnya, dia lebih tertarik menilai penampilan kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Junmyeon bertanya heran.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya, diselingi pandangan aneh yang terus tertuju pada rambut sok _manly_ kekasihnya.

Luhan memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan menyebalkan Sehun karna dia sudah sangat percaya diri kalau rambutnya sangat keren hari ini. Memandang bergantian pada dua bersaudara didepannya, Luhan mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Junmyeon.

"Aku tak sengaja melihat undangan yang diterima Paman Do kemarin. Aku langsung mengira itu adalah Ayahmu, maka dari itu aku mencoba membuktikannya dengan bertanya-tanya pada Pamanku selaku rekan kerja Ayahmu. Dan ternyata memang benar dugaanku. Kenapa kalian tega sekali tidak memberitahu kabar gembira ini padaku? Junmyeon, kau adalah temanku, kenapa kau tidak mengundangku? Dan, Sehun, kemarin kita menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari tetapi kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kalian berdua." Celoteh Luhan, diakhiri dengusan sebal.

"Kabar gembira?" Sehun mengutip sebagian kalimat Luhan dengan raut tak percaya.

"Ya, Ayahmu akan menikah. Bukankah hal itu patut dirayakan?" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman lebar.

"Bukankah tadi kau mendengar aku ingin menggagalkan acara ini?" ujar Junmyeon.

Luhan mengangguk antusias, "Ya, aku mendengarny—Tunggu! Apa?" detik itu juga Luhan merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Pemuda manis itu menatap dua orang didepannya bergantian dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia memandang Sehun, bertanya lewat pandangan itu. _Apakah benar acara bahagia ini akan kau hancurkan?._ Tetapi yang dia dapatkan adalah wajah bosan kekasihnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai jawaban yang bagus. Luhan mendesah linglung. Bahunya melemas, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Apa kalian gila?" Luhan berdesis.

"Kau yang jawab saja, _Hyung_." Sehun menyerahkan semuanya pada Junmyeon. "Dia akan menamparku jika aku yang menjawab." Lanjutnya, dengan nada rendah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak akan menemukan pancaran kebahagiaan diwajahku maupun Sehun, karna kami berdua memang tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini." Ujar Junmyeon. Sehun tersenyum transparan, merasa senang dengan sebutan ' _kami berdua'_ yang diucapkan Junmyeon. Apa itu artinya Junmyeon sudah menganggap keberadaannya lagi?

"Lihat, Ayah kalian sangat bahagia disana. apa kalian tega merusak kebahagiaannya?" Luhan bertanya seraya menunjuk Oh Seunghyun yang tak jauh dari mereka. Dia sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana cara kerja otak Sehun dan Junmyeon. Oh, baiklah, jika Sehun yang punya pemikiran jahat seperti itu Luhan tidak akan heran lagi karna dia hafal benar bagaimana watak kekasihnya itu. tetapi, Junmyeon? Dia terlihat seperti pemuda baik-baik. Luhan tidak menyangka pemuda baik seperti Junmyeon ingin merusak kebahagiaan Orangtuanya sendiri.

"Jangan karena keegoisan kalian berdua, kalian ingin menjadikan Ayah kalian sebagai korban. Aku sangat yakin jika hari ini Tuan Oh bisa kembali merasa bahagia lagi setelah kepergian istrinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tidakkah kalian berpikir Ayah kalian juga butuh pendamping lagi? Apa kalian tega melihat Ayah kalian seorang diri sepanjang hidupnya dengan bayang-bayang istrinya? Aku tidak yakin kalian selalu ada disamping Ayah kalian entah hari ini, atau hari kedepannya. Kalian merasa kehilangan Ibu, tetapi Tuan Oh lebih merasakan kehilangannya. Karna dia suaminya. Seseorang yang jauh lebih mengenal Ibu kalian daripada kalian sendiri. Coba kalian bayangkan berada diposisi sulit Ayah kalian. Kehilangan istri, dua anaknya tidak ada yang peduli, dan sekarang anak-anaknya ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan barunya."

Sehun maupun Junmyeon terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan yang tepat mengenai sasaran. Luhan memang pandai sekali berbicara dan mengobrak-abrik pikiran. Sehun benci dengan kedatangan Luhan hari ini dan mendengar kata-katanya yang berhasil membuat dirinya terasa seperti anak yang paling jahat.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan ada diposisi kami?" Junmyeon membuka suaranya. "Kehilangan Ibumu disaat kau masih sangat membutuhkannya, lalu Ayahmu pergi jauh demi pekerjaan, dan setelah Ayahmu kembali dia menikah tanpa menanyakan persetujuanmu. Luhan, coba sekali-kali kau lihat dari sudut pandang kami."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Aku memang tidak berada diposisi kalian, tapi aku perlu untuk mengatakan ini. Bukan Ayahmu yang tidak peduli, tapi kalian-lah yang tidak pernah menyadarinya karna kalian sibuk berburuk sangka pada Ayah kalian sendiri."

"Sudahlah, Lu. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu dalam hal ini." Ujar Sehun.

"Nah, lihat! Kau tidak mau memikirkan lebih jauh dan menyadarinya 'kan?" Luhan mendelik sebal pada Sehun yang sangat keras-kepala. "Kau pikir apa gunanya Ayahmu mempekerjakan Yixing selagi dia ada di Amerika? Itu karna dia ingin kau berdua tetap dalam pengawasannya walau dia jauh dari kalian."

"Dimana Yixing sekarang?" Junmyeon bertanya cepat. Wajahnya berubah khawatir dalam hitungan detik.

"Tadi kulihat ada didepan sana," Luhan menunjuk kearah gerbang rumah Sehun dimana staff keamanan berkumpul disana. Junmyeon bernafas lega, dan Luhan tidak tahu untuk apa pemuda itu melakukannya.

"Kau takut dia kembali ke Changsa?" tebak Sehun.

Junmyeon melirik enggan, "Untuk apa aku takut?"

"Karna kau peduli padanya dan tidak mau Yixing pergi darimu."

"Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Dia sangat peduli padamu, kenapa kau harus memalingkan wajah darinya? Jangan jadikan kebencian sebagai kedok kesukaanmu padanya. Kau akan menyesal nanti."

"Sehun—" Junmyeon menggeram, mulai tidak menyukai tebakan aneh Sehun.

Luhan buru-buru menengahi dua bersaudara itu dengan berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka. Dia berusaha memutuskan kontak tajam antara Sehun dan Junmyeon. Ya ampun, kenapa anak lelaki suka sekali bertengkar _sih_? Walaupun dirinya juga lelaki, tetapi Luhan sadar dia tidak menyukai pertengkaran.

"Bisa kita bicarakan ini ditempat lain saja?" ujar Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau di kedai Bubble? Aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua." Saran Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku lebih suka Americano daripada Bubble. Itu minuman anak kecil." Tukas Junmyeon, masih dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Siapa yang dulu sering mengajakku untuk membeli Bubble setiap minggu?" Sehun merotasikan bola-matanya.

"Itu dulu."

"Sekarang kau pun masih menyukainya. Aku yakin itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukai Bubble."

"Jadi, kau mengataiku bodoh?"

"Jika kau merasa berarti itu benar."

"Anak keparat ini—"

"Astaga, bisakah kalian berhenti?" Luhan menaikkan nada suaranya. Muak dengan pertengkaran tak berguna Sehun dan Junmyeon. Tetapi, disisi lain Luhan juga merasa senang melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka. itu pertengkaran yang biasa terjadi diantara kakak-adik, bukan sebuah pertengkaran yang berakhir dengan adu pukul seperti yang selalu dialami Sehun dan Junmyeon. Mungkin ini awal yang bagus untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Luhan harus menyatukan dua orang itu.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu traktiranmu di kedai Bibi Kim setelah acara ini selesai." Junmyeon langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mendengus kesal dan Luhan yang berseru-seru senang seperti anak kecil.

"Kau menyukai Junmyeon _Hyung_ , ya?"

Luhan hanya berdecak kecil saat mendapat pandangan curiga dari Sehun. "Jangan mulai, Sehun."

Sehun masih mempertahankan tatapan curiganya yang terasa menusuk itu. "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali dia menerima ajakanmu?"

Luhan menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu tegap Sehun, diselingi dengan senyuman manisnya yang menawan. "Karna aku ingin menyatukan kalian berdua." Luhan langsung mendapat senyuman mempesona Sehun setelah itu.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan ini; aku sangat beruntung memilikimu." Sehun memandang Luhan dengan lama. Banyak yang bilang, semakin lama hubungan maka semakin berkurang rasa sayangnya. Tetapi, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk Sehun. Bukannya semakin bosan, Sehun justru semakin dibuat gila oleh Luhan. Setiap hari, setiap jam bahkan setiap detik, Sehun merasa semakin menyayangi Luhan dan rasa itu akan terus bertambah sampai Sehun bosan memikirkannya.

Tangan Sehun melayang diatas kepala Luhan, lalu detik selanjutnya tangan itu ia gunakan untuk mengacak tatanan _hair-up_ Luhan. si empunya rambut berteriak protes seraya menghalau tangan Sehun untuk berhenti menghancurkan gaya rambutnya yang sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa.

"Sehun— _Ya!_ Berhenti!"

Sehun terkekeh, mengabaikan permintaan kekasihnya. Dia membuat rambut Luhan seperti biasanya, dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. "Kau lebih pantas seperti ini," ucapnya, masih merapikan rambut halus Luhan. Diakhiri dengan cubitan kecil pada pipi kekasihnya itu. "Manis." Ungkapnya,

Luhan menekuk wajahnya, tidak merasa senang walau sudah dipuji oleh Sehun. Sehun memang pandai sekali menghancurkan sesuatu. Tidak tahukkah pemuda itu berapa lama dia menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menata rambutnya agar terlihat _manly_? Luhan sebal bukan main. Sehun memang keparat kurang ajar. Sangat pandai merusak suasana.

"Bayangkan beberapa detik saja kalau ini adalah pernikahan kita." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Suara maskulinnya memecah fokus Luhan.

Luhan merubah ekspresi wajahnya, lalu memandang Sehun dalam diam. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tengah menatapi altar dengan pandangan menerawang jauh, entah kemana. Dia mengukir senyum tipisnya yang menawan, membuat Luhan berdegup tidak karuan. Luhan merona, melupakan segala kekesalannya pada Sehun ketika bayang-bayang hari pernikahan mereka berlewatan di benaknya. Membayangkan hangatnya genggaman Sehun ketika mereka berhadapan dengan pastor. Saling melempar senyuman ketika janji suci sudah diikrarkan, dan mendengarkan tepuk tangan meriah disela-sela ciuman mereka. Luhan menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumannya. Entah kapan hari bahagia itu akan tiba. Luhan tidak bisa menebaknya dengan pasti. _Dia akan menunggunya._

"Kau pasti cantik sekali memakai gaun," celetuk Sehun.

"Aku lelaki, Sehun." Luhan mengingatkan Sehun disertai desahan halus.

Sehun terkekeh sebentar, "Ya, kau akan memakai tuxedo sepertiku." Seraya mengaitkan tangan Luhan kedalam genggamannya. "Hidupku akan lengkap setelah itu."

"Aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu." lanjut Sehun, penuh pengharapan.

 _Begitu juga aku, Sehun._

Luhan merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Pemuda itu tidak henti-hentinya menebar senyum yang selama ini jarang diperlihatkan. Ketika dia membalas pandangan Sehun, Luhan merasa matahari dan angin selalu berkomplot untuk membuat Sehun terlihat lebih tampan.

"Aku ingin nuansa putih dan silver," ujar Luhan. Sebisa mungkin menahan jantungnya yang berdegup memalukan. Dia berharap Sehun tidak menyadari sapuan kemerahan pada kedua pipinya.

Sehun terdiam sesaat, tetapi ia segera mengembangkan senyum ketika menangkap maksud Luhan. "Aku suka silver."

"Aku ingin bunga Lily."

"Bagaimana dengan mawar?" Sehun semakin mendekat ke tubuh Luhan, memandang rusa mungil itu penuh pemujaan. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu _deal_?"

Luhan menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan berujar yakin, " _Deal_." Tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun, hingga dirinya masuk kedalam pelukan pemuda itu. Setiap tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan Sehun, Luhan selalu merasa terlindungi dan nyaman. Sehun itu diluar saja tampak dingin, tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat hangat. Dia begitu peduli dan perhatian, walau sikapnya itu tidak ditunjukan secara gamblang. Semua kehangatannya tertutupi dengan wajah arogannya. Ya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan para pengarang; jangan lihat buku hanya dari sampulnya saja.

Luhan tidak menyangka, pertemuannya dengan Sehun akan membawa mereka sampai sejauh ini. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya akan berada dipelukan Sehun dan membicarakan rencana pernikahan seperti saat ini. Mereka tidak bertemu secara manis, ataupun terlibat perkenalan yang bisa dikenang. Luhan mengenal Sehun sebagai anak berandalan yang tidak tahu diri, penyebab berbagai macam kekacauan, dan orang paling kasar yang pernah Luhan temui. Sehun pun sangat membencinya, selalu memandangnya dengan hina. Tetapi, entah bagaimana bisa, Luhan menyukai Sehun karna seringnya mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah masalah yang dimana Sehun selalu berperan sebagai pahlawan tak terduga Luhan. Sebuah garis takdir yang sangat lucu. Rencana Tuhan itu memang indah sekali. Luhan patut berbahagia akan hal itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," —Luhan berbisik, entah sudah keberapa kalimat ini ia lontarkan tanpa bosan.

Sehun tertawa, begitu menawan. "Bisa katakan kalimat itu lima-puluh kali, lagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dilihat dari setelanmu, sepertinya kau satu-satunya orang yang berduka di acara ini." Chanyeol menyeletuk, seraya menilai penampilan Sehun dengan mata bulatnya. Dia datang bersama Baekhyun dan yang lainnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol tampak lebih mempesona dengan jas hitamnya yang rapi, berbeda dari tampilan sehari-harinya yang selalu kusut.

"Kau selalu bisa menebakku." Sehun mengamin-kan perkataan Chanyeol perihal kemeja hitamnya yang berbeda dari orang lain. "Jika bukan karna desakan Luhan, aku tidak akan berdiri disini dengan diam."

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa alasan, "Dasar bodoh! kenapa kau selalu kalah dengan rusa itu? hancurkan saja acara ini, aku siap membantu. Pasti akan seru sekali." didetik selanjutnya, kepala Chanyeol menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau akan pintar, Park Chanyeol? Kau pikir ini acara apa yang ingin kau hancurkan?" omel Baekhyun. Setelah itu keduanya terlibat perdebatan—dimana Chanyeol terlihat selalu menjadi korban sasaran pukulan si mungil Baekhyun. Sehun mengabaikan pasangan itu, tidak mau ikut terlibat dan menjadi bulan-bulanan emosi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol benci rumah tangga dan pernikahan, makanya dia berkata seperti itu." sahut Kai. Tangannya memegang sebuah piring makanan penuh sayuran hijau yang tidak enak dipandang.

Sehun tahu itu. Chanyeol selalu kabur dari rumahnya karna sudah muak mendengar pertengkaran Orangtuanya yang nyaris terjadi tiap malam. Rumah Chanyeol adalah rumah sakit karna didalamnya selalu berisi pertengkaran, tidak pernah ada keharmonisan. Rumah, dimana seharusnya menjadi tempat ternyaman disaat lelah tetapi menjadi neraka bagi Chanyeol. Ayahnya diam-diam menikah lagi dan Ibunya adalah wanita yang temperamental, dan ketika Ibunya tahu perihal perselingkuhan Ayahnya semuanya menjadi kacau. Chanyeol kerap menjadi sasaran pukulan Ayahnya karna membela Ibunya yang juga sering menjadi korban kekerasan Ayahnya sendiri. Itu masih terjadi hingga sekarang. Dan dari sanalah kepribadian keras Chanyeol terbentuk. Pemuda itu sangat membenci yang namanya rumah tangga. Karna bagi dirinya, cinta itu tidak perlu diikat oleh sesuatu seperti pernikahan. Karna dengan segala peraturan dalam pernikahan cinta itu jadi ternodai, dan lama-kelamaan akan didasari dengan tanggung jawab bukan dengan cinta lagi. Chanyeol dan segala pikiran kritisnya kadang membuat Baekhyun emosi dan harus memberikan masukan-masukan positif pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan makananmu itu?" tanya Sehun. Kai itu sangat tidak menyukai sayuran, dia hanya maniak pada ayam dan heroin.

Kai mengulas cengirannya, "Kyungsoo menyuruhku memperbanyak makan sayuran sebagai ganti rokok dan alkohol. Aku jadi menyayangi hidupku sejak bertemu dengan si manis itu. kematian terasa menyeramkan saat aku mulai menyukai seseorang."

Sehun memutar bola-matanya, jengah. Anak itu menjadi hiperbolis sekali sejak menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi ada bagusnya juga dengan hal itu, karna Kai tidak akan mencuri minuman dirumahnya lagi jika dia sungguh-sungguh berhenti meminum alkohol. "Dimana Chen?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia sedang mengambil makanan dengan Minseok. Dia mengajak pemuda itu! Entah aku berdosa atau tidak, karna mendukung Chen menjadi _gay_." Celoteh Kai. Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Seram sekali Sehun melihatmu sering tertawa seperti ini."

Sehun menghentikan tawanya dalam sekejap, dan merubah wajahnya menjadi datar kembali. "Kau memang brengsek, Kim." Dengusnya.

"Aku tidak melihat Luhan." ujar Kai.

"Dia sudah duduk tenang disana," Sehun menunjuk barisan kursi cantik didepan altar. "Dia antusias sekali." seraya tersenyum tipis ketika Luhan melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ah, ya, Sehun. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kai merubah wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Katakan."

Kai melirik ke segala arah terlebih dahulu, "Tentang pembebasan Zhou beberapa hari yang lalu. Polisi-polisi Cina mulai melacak keberadaannya, dan itu artinya mereka juga melacak orang yang membebaskan Zhou. Aku khawatir mereka mencurigaimu karna kau orang terakhir yang mengunjungi Zhou sebelum dia kabur."

"Kita sudah banyak berurusan dengan polisi, kenapa kau menjadi takut seperti ini? Sudah konsekuensinya jika aku dicurigai." Sehun menjawab dengan tenang.

Kai berdecak kesal, "Tapi kasus ini berbeda, Sehun! ini sangat serius, kau dan mungkin aku juga akan tertangkap."

"Kau takut tidak bisa bertemu Kyungsoo ketika dipenjara?"

"Ini bukan masalah berpisah dengan siapa, Sehun." Desah Kai, cukup muak. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kau berada dibalik sel?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, acuh. "Aku akan memikirkannya nanti." Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai. Dia muak sekali jika sudah menyangkut kekhawatiran yang tidak berarti seperti yang dialami Kai saat ini. Baginya, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan didunia ini. Kalaupun suatu saat tangannya dilingkari oleh borgol, Sehun akan menerimanya sebagai hadiah dari kelakuannya selama ini. _Toh_ , penjara mungkin lebih baik daripada didalam rumahnya. Hidup itu seperti air, terus mengalir. Sehun selalu menempatkan filosofi itu dalam pikirannya. Seberat apapun beban dibahunya, dia akan terus menjalaninya selagi dia masih kuat.

Kakinya melangkah menuju Luhan, tetapi gerakannya harus terhenti saat tubuh seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Orang itu bertubuh tinggi, memakai setelan jas yang begitu rapi, dari tampilannya dia sepertinya orang yang begitu perfeksionis. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, begitu melihat orang brengsek mana yang menghalangi langkahnya. Wajah blasteran itu sangat tidak asing, dan senyumannya terasa menghina.

"Wah, seharusnya aku tidak heran melihatmu masih hidup, Sehun."

Sehun merasa ada lelehan logam panas menyiram kepalanya. Kemarahannya melonjak tiba-tiba. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kris?" geramnya. Tangannya semakin mengepal dengan erat, seiring amarahnya yang membludak tetapi tidak bisa terlampiaskan. Sehun memandang Kris penuh dendam. Kejadian pengeroyokan itu masih tercetak jelas dibenaknya, Sehun bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan Kris setelah ini. Bajingan itu berani sekali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sialan, Sehun berhasrat sekali ingin menghabisinya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang ke pernikahan Bibi-ku?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menoleh kearah Park Bom yang berdiri anggun dekat Ayahnya. Otaknya berputar cepat, mencerna perkataan si brengsek Kris. _Bibi_? Mendadak Sehun merasa tanah yang dipijakinya akan amblas dan dia jatuh kedalamnya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Menyenangkan sekali bukan, kita akan menjadi sepupu." Kris tersenyum miring.

Astaga, kenapa hidupnya tidak pernah bahagia? Sehun mulai menyadari jika Tuhan memang membencinya sejak dulu.

"Dan, omong-omong, Luhan semakin menarik saja." Lanjut Kris.

Sehun mendengus sakartik, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memandangi kekasihku lagi."

"Bagaimana jika gelar kekasih itu hilang tiba-tiba dan Luhan menjadi milikku?"

Sehun meresponnya lebih tenang kali ini. Dia tidak mungkin membuat kekacauan dipernikahan Ayahnya, 'kan? Walau kenyataannya, dia ingin sekali menjejali mulut Kris dengan amunisi-nya.

"Jadi, kau sudah melupakan Tao?" pancing Sehun. Seringaian andalannya tercetak kala Kris merubah ekspresinya. Pria itu tampak tidak suka ketika nama Tao keluar dari bibirnya. Mendadak Sehun ingin memberitahu Kris sebuah kabar _gembira_.

"Berani sekali kau menyebut nama Tao—"

"Aku merasa kasihan denganmu, Kris. Karna selama ini kau dibodohi oleh adikmu sendiri." Ujar Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris menggeram, tak suka.

"Mayat siapa yang kau kubur setahun yang lalu?" tanya Sehun. "Karna dua hari yang lalu aku melihat adikmu, Tao, berkunjung kerumah Luhan."

Secepat kilat Kris mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun, matanya menyalang tajam. Sementara Sehun masih dengan seringaian tenangnya yang begitu menghina.

"Adikku sudah mati, dan itu karna kau, brengsek." Geram Kris. Urat dipelipisnya mengencang, menandakan pria itu mulai terbakar emosi.

"Malangnya nasibmu. Sementara kau disini menangisinya dan sibuk membalas dendam padaku, Tao malah menjalani hidupnya dengan sangat bahagia di Cina. Aku sangat senang jika kau mencari tahu keberadaan adikmu sendiri."

"Jangan melewati batasmu, Sehun."

Sehun menahan kepalan tangan Kris yang nyaris mengenai wajahnya. Pemuda itu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "Aku tunggu kau di bangunan tua dekat Ares, kita selesaikan disana." desisnya.

Kris menghempaskan cengkramannya pada Sehun. Dia mendecih sesaat, kemudian berlalu. Sehun merogoh saku celananya, menemukan kunci mobilnya dari sana. Lalu memutar tubuhnya, tidak jadi melangkah ke altar melainkan ke luar rumahnya. Sehun mencengkeram tangannya penuh kekesalan, dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kris hari ini. Persetan dengan pernikahan Ayahnya!

Sementara itu, Luhan bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya seraya memandangi punggung tegap Sehun yang menjauh. Dia menyaksikan semuanya, ketika Sehun dan Kris terlibat percakapan tadi, hingga keduanya nyaris saling pukul. Dan sekarang, Sehun berbalik pergi, entah akan kemana pemuda itu. Luhan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Berbagai perasangka buruk bermunculan di otaknya. Apa Sehun dan Kris akan—

Luhan segera berdiri, mengundang perhatian tamu lain yang sedang menyaksikan detik-detik pengikatan janji kedua mempelai. Dia tidak bisa diam saja ketika Sehun akan mencari bahaya lagi. Saat Luhan hendak pergi, tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Acara intinya akan segera dimulai." Bisik Baekhyun.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, gelisah. "Sehun—"

"Aish, anak itu memang tidak suka pernikahan Ayahnya makanya dia tidak ada disini. Sudahlah, tidak usah dicari." Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan hingga pemuda itu kembali duduk.

Luhan terpaksa menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Ia ingin protes lebih jauh, tetapi Baekhyun sepertinya sedang sangat menikmati prosesi ini. Tubuhnya masih bergerak gelisah ditempatnya. Luhan hanya bisa berharap Sehun baik-baik saja dan segera kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sudah berada di lantai kelima bangunan tua yang biasa menjadi tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak berandalan. Bangunan ini belum sempurna pengerjaannya, dan mungkin tidak akan dilanjutkan. Hal itu membuat bangunan ini tidak mempunyai dinding pembatas dan jendela, jika ada yang terjatuh maka dia langsung terguling ke tanah dengan harapan hidup tigapuluh persen dari seratus persen. Kalaupun ada yang selamat, dia pasti akan mengalami sebagian patah tulang dari seluruh tulang yang dimilikinya.

Didepannya, Kris berdiri pongah dengan tatapan menyalang tajam. Sehun membalas tatapan itu tak kalah tajamnya. Hanya ada mereka disini berdua, dan hanya ada dua pilihan; jika bukan dirinya yang mati maka Kris yang akan mati hari ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat yakin jika adik sialanmu itu benar-benar sudah mati?" tanya Sehun.

Kris menggeletukan giginya dengan mengerikan, "Berhenti membawa-bawa Tao atau aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Sehun." ditangannya ada sebuah revolver dengan peluru siap menembak siapa saja yang dia kehendaki.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau tahu kebenarannya." Desis Sehun. "Bukan Tao yang menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan itu, tapi sebenarnya dirimu. Karna kau mengisi hidupmu dengan bayang-bayang kematian Tao padahal anak itu masih hidup hingga sekarang. dan juga, kau membuat hidupmu penuh dendam karna kau terus memaksakanku sebagai awal dari masalah ini."

Kris secepat kilat sudah berada tepat dihadapan Sehun dan mengangkat dagu Sehun menggunakan revolvernya penuh tekanan. "Peluru ini akan menembus lehermu jika kau masih berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Tao, keparat." Geramnya.

Sehun tertawa parau, tidak gentar sedikitpun dengan ancaman tak berguna Kris. "Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan kalau adikmu lebih brengsek dari siapapun didunia ini, Kris."

Didetik selanjutnya, Sehun menangkis revolver yang menempeli dagunya hingga benda itu terlempar jauh dari mereka. Ia melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Kris hingga pria itu terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. Kris semakin terbakar, dan kembali menghampirinya dengan sebuah pukulan. Sehun menangkisnya lagi, lalu menjadikan perut Kris sebagai sasaran pukulan telaknya. Pria itu pantang menyerah rupanya, karna Sehun harus terjerembab ke tanah ketika Kris menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang tubuh Sehun.

Kris menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menduduki perut Sehun dan memukuli wajah pemuda itu tanpa ampun. Kris menyeringai puas ketika melihat sudut bibir Sehun mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Tetapi, bukan Sehun namanya jika ia hanya terdiam pasrah seperti seorang pecundang, maka dari itu Sehun menggulingkan tubuh Kris dan balik memukulinya. Setiap pukulan yang ia lontarkan ke Kris penuh rasa dendam dan amarah. Balasan atas semua perlakuan Kris selama ini yang menganggapnya sebagai pelaku kematian Tao. Semua itu akan selesai hari ini, itu tekadnya. Sehun memukuli Kris dengan membabi-buta hingga dia merasa tangannya mulai basah dengan darah. Apa bibir si brengsek itu sudah robek? Sehun mendengus puas dengan pemikirannya. Rasa marah itu memang nikmat sekali rasanya jika sedang terlampiaskan.

Tanpa Sehun duga, Kris meraih kerah bajunya dan menghempaskannya ke bawah. Punggung Sehun membentur lantai yang keras membuatnya harus meringis sedikit. Bukan hanya lantai yang kasar, tetapi juga beberapa pecahan keramik yang tajam. Kris berdiri dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan paksa, membuat Sehun merasa tercekik. Selanjutnya, dia ditendang hingga membentur dinding. Lukanya yang belum sembuh harus ditambah dengan luka yang baru. Sial, Sehun harus tebal telinga jika Luhan tahu akan hal ini.

"Bajingan," Sehun menggeram. Dia merasakan darahnya mengalir lewat mulutnya, rasa besi cairan itu membuatnya muak. Ditambah seringaian keji Kris yang membuatnya mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun. Maka dari itu, Sehun tidak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya yang tak seberapa dan kembali menghampiri Kris.

Mereka terlibat perkelahian sengit. Keduanya sama-sama kuat, tidak ada niatan untuk kalah ditangan lawan. Satu detik saja lengah, maka serangan akan bertubi-tubi mengenai tubuh. Sehun maupun Kris sama-sama melampiaskan emosinya dengan kekerasan. Mereka berkelahi seperti dua binatang buas yang kelaparan. Keringat dan darah berbaur menjadi satu dan tidak lagi dipedulikan.

Sehun mengelak ketika tendangan Kris nyaris mengenai tubuhnya, dia menarik kaki Kris dengan kasar hingga pemiliknya ikut terseret dan jatuh. "Matilah kau, brengsek." Desis Sehun. Kemudian, memukuli Kris tanpa ampun.

"Sehun, berhenti!"

Kepalan tangan Sehun yang hendak mendarat diwajah Kris berhenti secara otomatis saat teriakan itu menggema di udara. Sehun mendapati Luhan berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya. Kekasihnya itu terlihat berantakan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, dia sepertinya habis berlari. Sehun melirik Kris sesaat, pria itu sekarat dibawah kakinya. Wajahnya kacau penuh luka dan darah, nafasnya putus-putus mengenaskan. Sehun mendengus puas melihatnya. dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan dengan langkah sedikit terseok, kaki kanannya yang belum sembuh benar terasa sangat menyakitkan. Kris sempat menendangnya beberapa kali tadi.

Semakin dekat posisinya dengan Luhan, Sehun bisa melihat kekasihnya itu sedang menangis. Wajahnya basah dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Apa dia ketakutan?

"Hei," Sehun menyapa Luhan dengan senyuman, tidak mempedulikan wajahnya yang penuh lebam dan noda darah. "Jangan menangis, cengeng." Cibirnya, masih dengan senyuman.

Luhan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah wajah Sehun, menangkupnya. "Berapa kali kubilang untuk jangan berkelahi lagi, Sehun." Luhan merasa marah, sedih, dan kecewa dalam bersamaan melihat tampilan Sehun saat ini. Rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak didepan Sehun untuk melampiaskan emosinya, tetapi diurungkannya karna rasa pedulinya lebih besar ketimbang rasa marahnya. Sampai kapanpun Sehun tetap keras-kepala, dan Luhan tidak akan bisa merubah wataknya yang satu itu. seberapa keraspun dia melarang Sehun untuk berkelahi, tetapi tetap saja pemuda itu akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi, tanpa menghiraukan keselamatan dirinya.

"Sakit?" tanya Luhan seraya menyentuh beberapa luka di bagian wajah Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng. Menikmati sentuhan Luhan yang membuat tubuhnya lebih tenang. "Tidak akan sakit jika kau mau mengobatinya."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku pasti mengobatinya. Sekarang, kembalilah. Ayahmu menunda pernikahan karna kau tidak ada disana." tangan Luhan berpindah posisi, dia menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Disaat keduanya akan pergi, Luhan mendadak berteriak dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, hingga Sehun nyaris tersungkur ke tanah.

"Sehun—Awas!"

 _ **Darrr!**_

Sehun belum sempat berkedip ketika mendengar suara ledakan dan teriakan Luhan dalam waktu bersamaan menggema ditelinganya. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, dan sulit diterima akal. Sehun merasa jantungnya mencelos, dan seluruh organ tubuhnya berhenti bekerja ketika melihat Luhan terhuyung dengan pakaian putihnya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi merah segar dibagian dada kirinya. Luhan terjatuh begitu saja dalam hitungan detik. Sehun merasa dunianya berhenti, dan pandangannya menjadi tidak jelas. Dia terhuyung, nyaris terjatuh. Matanya menemukan Kris dengan tangan memegang revolver yang mengarah ke Luhan. Otaknya baru bekerja, dan menyadari satu hal;

Luhan tertembak— _karna menyelamatkan dirinya._

Sehun berlari, menghampiri Luhan dengan segera. Kakinya lemas, tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya ketika melihat tubuh ringkih Luhan terbaring disana, hingga Sehun membiarkan dirinya terduduk disamping Luhan. Sehun meraih kepala Luhan, menaruhnya dipangkuannya.

"L—Lu.." tangan Sehun bergetar ketika berusaha menyentuh pipi kekasihnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, matanya hanya memandang kosong kedalam mata Sehun. bibirnya terbuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa tersampaikan hingga yang keluar hanyalah suara tercekat yang sangat mengiris hati Sehun ketika mendengarnya. Sehun berusaha menghentikan darah yang berlomba-lomba mengalir lewat dada Luhan yang berlubang, dan dia tahu itu hanya sia-sia saja. Sehun mendapati dirinya menangis saat itu juga. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Dia merasa ada yang melubangi dadanya, begitu menyesakan. Dia tidak bisa melihat Luhan yang seperti ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang direnggut paksa darinya.

"Kumohon, Lu." Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dia harapkan saat ini. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja saat satu tangannya mengusap airmata Luhan.

 _Luhan begitu kesakitan._

Sehun tidak kuasa melihatnya, "Bertahanlah," bisiknya, parau. Suaranya bahkan mulai serak.

Luhan masih menatapnya dengan mata indahnya yang basah itu, berusaha berbicara lewat pandangannya. Tangannya bergerak, meraih tangan Sehun yang berada dipipinya. Sehun mengartikannya sebagai; _aku tidak apa-apa_.

Luhan memejamkan matanya beberapa detik kemudian, dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan teriakannya.

 _Ini semua karna Kris_. Kalimat itu terus terngiang diotaknya, seperti jeritan ribuan orang. Amarah mulai menggulung-gulung dan berkumpul dikepalanya, membuat Sehun harus mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah menghabisi Kris hingga bajingan itu tidak bisa melihat matahari lagi. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain berdiri dan mulai menghampiri Kris dengan pasti. Setiap langkahnya penuh emosi yang membabi-buta. Disaat dia sudah sampai dihadapan keparat itu, Sehun memukulnya dengan tidak main-main.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, sialan!" Sehun berteriak geram. Memukuli Kris dengan beringas, lebih dari perkelahian awal mereka.

Disaat Kris ingin membalas pukulan keji Sehun, dia melihat sosok Tao berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Tao balas memandangnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Tao—adiknya, dia masih hidup? _Dia nyata?_ Kris tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh. Barangkali itu hanya halusinasinya, tetapi ketika sosok Tao bergerak , seperti ingin menghampirinya, dia pikir itu adalah nyata. Tao masih hidup seperti apa yang dikatakan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu. Perlahan, kepalan tangannya menurun, seluruh kekuatannya seperti disedot habis. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah kepasrahan ketika Sehun memukulinya beringas, tanpa berperasaan. Dia membiarkan pemuda itu meluapkan emosi menggebunya. Kris tidak lagi mempedulikan rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi mendera tubuhnya atau berapa banyak darah yang sudah keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Melihat Tao berdiri dengan tubuh lengkap tak jauh darinya saja itu sudah sangat cukup untuknya. Tao masih hidup dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain hal itu.

"Tao," Kris bergumam lirih.

Sementara itu, Sehun masih melampiaskan kemarahannya. Dia hendak mendorong tubuh Kris agar keparat itu jatuh ke bawah sana dengan tulangnya yang remuk hingga dia tewas mengenaskan. Tetapi, mendadak tubuhnya ditahan oleh beberapa orang. Sehun berusaha melawan, dan melanjutkan niatnya untuk menghabisi Kris.

Segalanya menjadi tidak jelas dalam penglihatan dan pendengaran Sehun. Yang dia tahu saat ini, beberapa polisi menahan tubuhnya dan Luhan sedang dibawa oleh pihak berwajib. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dan seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan polisi-polisi ini datang, dan sosok Kris sudah terlebih dahulu dibawa. Sehun merasa kepalanya berdenyut pusing, kesadarannya mulai menipis. Dia hanya bisa melihat sosok Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri dibawa oleh beberapa orang dengan pandangan buram.

 _Aku sadar, jika Tuhan memang begitu membenciku. Mengapa kebahagiaan sekecil ini saja Dia renggut dariku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia dihempaskan begitu saja ketika sampai di ruang interogasi hingga tubuhnya nyaris tersungkur dilantai yang dingin. Sehun tahu, sebentar lagi dia akan diperlakukan seperti binatang disini. Para polisi sangat senang menyantap hidangan yang sudah lama mereka incar dengan kedok ketegasan di wajah mereka. Sehun tidak lagi memikirkan nasibnya sekarang atau kedepannya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu objek, yaitu Luhan. Segala bayang-bayang negatif mulai memenuhi pikiran terdalamnya dan membuatnya khawatir bukan main. Jika dia hanya berharap Luhan baik-baik saja rasanya itu tidak adil, karna dia tahu bahwa Luhan 'tidak' baik-baik saja. Dia tertembak tepat didada bagian kiri, Sehun begitu mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Muda Oh, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Taecyeon, polisi itu menyeringai tipis padanya. Dalam senyumnya, seolah menjelaskan jika Sehun tidak akan lolos dalam cengkramannya kali ini.

Sehun hanya diam, menunduk. Yang diartikan oleh para interrogator itu sebagai rasa takut atau penyesalan atau juga permohonan agar dirinya tidak dipojokan terlalu dalam. Tetapi, kenyataannya Sehun hanya sedang ingin terdiam, membiarkan pikirannya mengawang kemana saja, tak tentu arah.

"Ah, jadi ini berandal yang telah mengaku-ngaku sebagai intel dan membebaskan narapidana Cina itu?" Sahut polisi lain, yang Sehun belum pernah dengar suaranya. "Aku selalu gemas dengan anak memalukan sepertimu. Mau jadi apa besarnya nanti?"

Sehun mengeja _name-tag_ yang dipakai oleh polisi itu dalam diam. Namanya Nickhun.

"Anak pemberontak seperti ini tidak akan punya masa depan. Aku heran, kenapa anak orang kaya selalu seperti ini?"

"Karna yang mereka tahu hanyalah menghabiskan uang orangtuanya. Pikiran mereka sudah rusak, makanya tidak mempunyai moral."

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringaian tipis. Mereka membicarakan moral, padahal mereka sendiri miskin akan moral. Polisi hanya sebatas jabatan semata, karna sikap mereka tak lebih dari preman kampungan yang hanya bisa memojokkan dan menggertak para penjahat saja.

"Sudah cukup kekacauan yang kau buat selama ini, Oh Sehun. Aku hanya akan membahas masalah yang kau buat hari ini, untuk kasus di Cina, polisi lain yang akan mengurusmu. Sekarang dengarkan pertanyaanku, dan jawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya." Ujar seorang polisi yang terlihat lebih berwibawa, Junsu. "Apa kau berusaha membunuh Kris Wu?"

Sehun tak kunjung menjawab.

"Mengapa kalian berkelahi?" Junsu mengubah pertanyaannya. Sehun masih enggan menjawab, hingga interrogator lain menggebrak meja didepannya cukup kencang.

"Bedebah kecil. Kau tuli atau bisu?" Taecyeon membentak. Suaranya menggema, memenuhi ruangan. Bagi penjahat lain mungkin hal itu mengerikan, tetapi bagi Sehun hal seperti ini sudah sangat biasa.

"Oh Sehun, tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kris Wu hingga Luhan terlibat dalam masalah kalian?" Junsu kembali bertanya penuh kesabaran. Mungkin dia adalah polisi senior, karna sikapnya yang jauh berbeda dari dua polisi lainnya yang hanya bisa mencemooh dan menggertak seperti berandal kelas teri.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang tiga polisi didepannya tanpa ekspresi. "Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodoh kalian jika ujung-ujungnya aku akan dijebloskan kedalam sel juga?"

"Keparat ini—" Taecyeon menggeram, lalu meraih kerah baju Sehun, dan menghempaskan tubuh pemuda itu ke lantai yang dingin. Sehun tersungkur disana tanpa perlawanan sama-sekali. Dia kembali mendapat pukulan, kali ini dibagian perutnya hingga darahnya mau tidak mau kembali mengalir lewat mulutnya. Pukulan seorang polisi akan berbeda dari orang biasa. Karna polisi memang sudah terlatih dalam menyiksa penjahat dengan teknik-teknik tertentu yang dipelajarinya. Mereka cenderung menggunakan kekerasan bagian dalam, seperti yang dialami Sehun saat ini.

"Apa kau bangga bisa berada disini? Apa teman-temanmu akan menyebutmu jagoan setelah ini? Akan kuberi tahu satu hal padamu, anak muda. Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan dinginnya ruang tahanan. Kau akan sendirian dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Kau tidak akan bisa merasakan udara luar. Sel ini dibuat seperti neraka dunia yang menjadikan berandal kelas kakap pun lupa akan kegagahan mereka." desis Taecyeon seraya mencengkeram dagunya.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, maupun membalas. Entah karna rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, atau karna bibirnya yang enggan terbuka untuk menjawab ancaman polisi bodoh ini. Dia hanya memandang Taecyeon dengan tajam.

"Bajingan kecil sepertinya memang perlu diberi pelajaran agar sadar. Sebentar lagi dia akan menangis-nangis ketika dimasukan kedalam penjara. Dasar sampah sekolah!" Nickhun tertawa mencemooh.

"Apa?! Kau menantangku, bocah?" Taecyeon mencengkeram leher Sehun. mendelik tak suka mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

Sehun terbatuk saat perutnya kembali menjadi sasaran polisi tua itu. Rasa nyeri menguasai tubuhnya, membuat dirinya benar-benar merasa lemas bukan main. Setelah itu, dia membiarkan dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan para interrogator disana. Satu jam terasa begitu lama baginya. Dia dipaksa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh interrogator, jika tidak maka sebuah pukulan atau tendangan akan dia dapatkan sebagai gantinya.

Seberapa banyakpun dirinya diperlakukan seperti binatang, Sehun tetap tidak mempedulikan dirinya, kepalanya hanya dipenuhi satu nama. _Luhan_. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Luhan. memastikan keadaan kekasihnya itu, atau sekedar menggenggam tangannya untuk menyalurkan rasa kepeduliannya yang begitu besar. Sangat menyesakan ketika kau mengkhawatirkan seseorang tetapi kau tidak bisa meraih tubuhnya atau sekedar melihatnya. Sehun merasa tak berguna, kata hatinya yang jahat terus mengutuknya. Menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini.

 _Aku tidak pernah percaya pada sebuah karma. Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku itu bukan karna sebuah karma, tetapi itu terjadi karna aku mulai memenuhi diriku dengan kebodohan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah._

 _Hanya aku yang bisa menyakiti diriku. Bukan hukum atau peluru timah panas. Apalagi omong kosong manusia-manusia yang mencoba memvonis diriku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tobecontinued—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **a/n :** quote diatas adalah hasil contekan dari novel yang pernah saya baca. huehehe. Lupa judulnya-_-

Hai, haaaaaaaaai, semuanya.

Udah lama sekali kita tak berjumpa wkwk. Apa kabar? Ciyee yang kurusan XD Mungkin kalian udah bosen banget denger ini dari saya; saya minta maaf karna lelet update, huhu. Kali ini bukan karna tugas (karna tugas saya udah selesai dari minggu lalu) tapi karna saya keilangan mood buat nulis. Mulai bosen kayaknya huhu. Diksi juga semakin abal-abal. Dan doa-in aja supaya saya tetep langgeng jadi HHHS karna saya mulai merasa jenuh akhir-akhir ini dengan dunia pelangi ini.

Fict ini bahkan saya kerjain dalam seharian. Ya ampun, hari minggu saya jadi kemakan lagi-_- /salah lu juga coeg/ jadi maaf bangeeeet kalo typo-nya bertebaran layaknya jerawat. Sesungguhnya kesalahan itu adalah sebagian dari iman /woy

Thanks buat yang masih setia sama fict abal ini. Kalian luar biasa, gengs. Love you a lot lah pokoknya :* buat HHS yang masih dukung Hunhan sampe sekarang. semoga mereka cepet go public biar saya ga jadi ngundurin diri didunia pelangi, HEHEHE.

Dan, yesh! Satu chapter lagi fict ini selesai. Tapi gajanji happy ending lho ya, huahaha /becanda oy, jangan tegang dong/ dan (maybe) chap terakhir bakal saya bagi jadi dua bagian, tapi update-nya sekaligus. Gabakal lama kok, karna target saya awal desember udah update fict baru.

 **p. s :** Besok senin anjer-_-

 **p. ss :** ada yang kangen saya? /iuh


	21. Chapter 21 : BAGIAN A

_**Imperfections**_

 _Story belong to ©Anggara Dobby_

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 _With others pairing_

 **[Warn!]** YAOI, **Gay Content** , **Mature** , Alternative Universe, Typo(s), **DLDR**. **Membosankan! Diksi Abal-abalan.**

* * *

 **Last Chapter : A**

* * *

 _It's been raining since you left me_

 _Now I'm drowning in the flood_

 _You see I've always been a fighter_

 _But without you I give up…_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun terduduk siang itu diujung ruang tahanan sambil memandang berkeliling pada ruang sel yang kumuh, ada tiga orang pria yang berada disana bersamanya. Mereka berwajah sangar khas gangster kelas atas, tetapi ketiganya seperti enggan mengganggunya. Kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah anak berusia 17 tahun yang berani membebaskan narapadina mati membuat mereka harus berpikir beberapa kali untuk menjadikan Sehun sebagai budak mereka selama di tahanan. Ruang sel itu berudara lembab, kasur yang bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai tempat tidur pemulung, terlalu buruk. Dan terakhir sebuah nampan kudapan yang berisi makanan sampah tergeletak didepannya. Sehun bersumpah tidak akan sudi memasukan makanan yang dimasak secara asal-asalan itu kedalam pencernaannya.

Perkataan Kai sehari yang lalu menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Dimana saat ini dirinya berada dibalik sel bersama penjahat-penjahat lainnya. Walau dirinya belum diputuskan menjadi tersangka secara resmi, namun Sehun yakin keputusan sidang yang akan diadakan besok akan membuat gelar narapidana melekat didirinya. Ayahnya dan kuasa hukumnya tengah merundingkan sesuatu diluar sana bersama polisi-polisi, yang Sehun yakini tentang keringanan hukum untuknya. Ayahnya berkali-kali mengunjunginya, berkata dengan tegas serta yakin jika Sehun akan segera keluar dari sel ini. Pria itu akan menggunakan uang dan kekuasannya demi anaknya. Kini, Sehun baru menyadari semua perkataan Luhan itu benar. Bukan Ayahnya yang tidak peduli, dirinyalah yang selama ini sibuk berburuk sangka pada Ayahnya hingga kepedulian pria itu tidak terlihat oleh matanya. Seunghyun terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya, dia bahkan meminta pada Kepala Sipir untuk memberikan ruangan yang lebih baik untuknya. Sehun tersenyum miris, mengapa dia baru melihat kepedulian Ayahnya disaat keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa berkumpul bersama Ayahnya?

"Hey, nak. Mau bergabung?" Salah satu pria berwajah sangar menawarinya untuk bermain kartu bersama yang lainnya. Sehun membalasnya dengan gelengan. Pria itu tampak tak peduli dan kembali bersama teman-temannya.

Pria-pria itu dahulunya adalah seorang mafia yang senantiasa berpenampilan rapi dengan setelan jas mahal dan bergelimangan uang, mereka sudah berada ditahanan ini selama lima tahun. Sekarang, tampilan mereka berantakan, cenderung terkesan seperti preman depressi, jauh berbeda sebelum berada ditahanan ini. Sehun berpikir hal itu menjadi cerminan dirinya nanti. Jika dia divonis bertahun-tahun, maka dia tidak akan berbeda dengan para narapidana lainnya. Rambut panjang berantakan, baju kumal, dan bau badan yang tak sedap. Dan juga tidak akan bertemu dengan Luhan.

 _Luhan._

Sehun mengulang-ulang nama itu dalam hati. Semakin lama rasanya semakin sakit ketika mengingat bagaimana sulitnya kondisi mereka sekarang. Luhan terbaring di Rumah Sakit berjuang untuk tetap hidup, sementara dirinya terduduk seperti orang tolol dibalik penjara. Tatapan matanya kosong, bahkan gradiasi hitam mulai menghiasi matanya. Dia tidak tidur sejak kemarin, merasakan tubuhnya yang nyeri oleh luka-luka, belum lagi pikirannya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh Luhan setiap detik. Sehun merasa akan mati sesaat lagi. Dia begitu kacau hingga berpikir untuk menelan beberapa pil valium agar bisa tertidur untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dan setelah terbangun ternyata ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk semata. Yeah, itu jauh lebih baik.

Dia baru saja mendapat sebuah kebahagiaan, tetapi kebahagiaan itu kini dirampas secara paksa oleh Tuhan. Dia kembali pada tempatnya seperti dulu, berada didasar jurang kegelapan sendirian. Tidak ada siapapun yang menemani, hanya dirinya dan kata hatinya yang terus mengutuknya layaknya kutukan beribu orang. Dia tidak menyalahkan Tuhan karna Sehun sadar benar ini semua adalah ganjaran dari kesalahan yang sudah Ia perbuat.

 _Aku adalah contoh nyata dari hasil didikan sekolah yang salah, dimana aku tidak pernah benar-benar mendapat pengajaran. Para guru hanya bisa menghukum, bukan memperbaiki—seperti aparat bajingan ini. Mereka tidak pernah mau memperbaiki sebuah cermin yang retak, melainkan menghancurkannya lagi dan lagi. Aku juga buah hasil keluarga yang pecah. Dimana aku tidak mendapat bahu untuk sandaran, dan sebuah dada untuk menemukan rasa bangga dan percaya diri._

 _Aku Oh Sehun, yang biasa kalian sebut sebagai anak sampah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari persidangan tiba. Kris dan kuasa hukumnya dihadirkan sebagai pihak penuntut. Kris terlihat kacau pagi itu dengan beberapa perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia hanya terdiam, dan beberapa kali Sehun menangkap pria itu memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Bukan sebuah pandangan tajam, tetapi seperti sebuah pandangan iba—atau semacamnya. Sehun mungkin berhalusinasi, tetapi dia melihat sirat permohonan maaf dari mata Kris. Tao dan teman-temannya juga dihadirkan sebagai saksi. Ayahnya, Junmyeon, Calon ibu tirinya serta kuasa hukumnya ada dipihak pembela. Zhou dihadirkan, begitupula orangtua Luhan. Sementara dirinya duduk ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan baju biru gelap khas seorang tahanan. Sehun lebih banyak terdiam dan memandang lurus, lebih tertarik menatapi meja sang Hakim daripada wajah-wajah berbagai ekspresi di ruang sidang pagi itu.

Berbagai tuntutan dari Jaksa umum penuntut maupun pengacara Kris bersahut-sahutan dengan pihak pembela. Saling memperdebatkan hukum untuk Sehun. Suara-suara mereka tidak terdengar jelas dipendengarannya. Dia hanya mendengar banyak dengungan sana-sini seperti suara ratusan lebah yang membuat kepalanya pusing, dan bibirnya terasa terkunci rapat-rapat. Bebas atau ditahan sama saja bagi Sehun. Tidak ada tempat yang membuatnya bahagia di dunia ini. Penjara, rumah, sekolah—semuanya sama saja baginya,

Persidangan semakin berjalan memanas ketika Kris mendadak mencabut tuntutannya dan mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak bersalah sama sekali atas rencana pembunuhan pada dirinya. Sehun bahkan harus mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang tak percaya pada pria yang sempat bersiteru padanya beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

"Oh Sehun sama-sekali tidak ingin membunuhku. Aku yang memulai semuanya, aku yang memancing amarahnya. Aku yang ingin berusaha membunuhnya, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi karna Luhan yang terkena oleh tembakanku. Tidak sepantasnya aku menuntut Oh Sehun karna dia tidak bersalah sama sekali atas kejadian ini. Dengan ini, aku mencabut tuntutanku, Yang Mulia Hakim."

Semua orang di ruang persidangan tampaknya terkejut, dan berbisik-bisik. Pengacara Kris yang paling terkejut, dia menarik rambut dikepalanya kuat-kuat. Sangat geram dengan tindakan gegabah klien-nya yang akan membuat reputasinya sebagai pengacara hancur beberapa detik lagi. Dia belum pernah dipermalukan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin dengan pernyataanmu, Kris Wu?" tanya Hakim Agung.

Kris mengangguk, tanpa beban. "Sangat yakin."

"Tidak ada unsur paksaan atau provokasi?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Dengan ini tuntutan tentang rencana pembunuhan dicabut." Hakim mengetuk palunya.

Sehun mendapati Tao tersenyum penuh haru di barisan bangku peserta sidang. Dia tahu, bahwa sikap Kris hanya akan berubah dengan ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Tao. Junmyeon yang berada tak jauh darinya ikut tersenyum lega. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun kembali melihat senyuman diwajah _Hyung_ -nya. Kenyataan bahwa pria itu ikut senang atas pernyataan Kris membuat Sehun bahagia. Diam-diam Sehun mengulas senyum transparannya. Selalu ada keajaiban untuk memenangkan sebuah keadilan.

Persidangan kembali berlanjut dan perdebatan kembali memanas, kali ini masalah-masalah lain yang dibahas oleh Jaksa penuntut umum. Dari masalah yang besar seperti kasus di Cina, hubungannya dengan mafia jepang, sampai masalah-masalah spele seperti pertengkaran Sehun dengan anak-anak sekolah lain. Keonaran-keonarannya selama ini dibahas untuk menambah hukuman Sehun. _Lucu sekali_ , pikir Sehun. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja masalah dirinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu diseret kesini?

Setelah bait-bait panjang bertele-tele selama satu jam tentang rangkuman dan pembacaan bukti-bukti yang mendukung pihak penuntut untuk memberatkan tersangka, maka persidangan sudah nyaris sampai pada titik penyelesaian. Kini penutupan oleh pengacara pembela.

"Saudara pembela, silahkan kata penutupan dari Anda."

Pengacara Sehun berdiri untuk mengajukan pembelaan terakhirnya. "Dengan bukti-bukti dan tuntutan yang sudah dibacakan tampaknya akan sangat memberatkan Oh Sehun. Saya sebagai kuasa hukum dari Oh Sehun hanya ingin menyampaikan jika semua kasus yang para Jaksa penuntut umum sampaikan tidak semuanya benar. Beberapa hanya pendapat tanpa bukti dan itu tidak termasuk sebagai tuntutan dalam pengadilan. Oh Sehun juga masih dibawah umur, usianya baru 17 tahun. Mohon pertimbangannya, Yang Mulia."

"Ada lagi pihak Terdakwa?" tanya Hakim.

Sehun menoleh ke pengacaranya, memberi isyarat menggelengkan kepalanya. Pengacaranya menjawab,"Cuma sekian dari pihak kami, Yang Mulia. Kebijakan para hakim untuk memutuskan apa yang lebih baik untuk anak ini."

Dua jam berikutnya adalah putusan pengadilan. Setelah pembacaan simpulan yang panjang lebar, Sehun mendengar keputusan nasibnya.

"Dengan semua bukti dan pertimbangan ini, Oh Sehun dinyatakan bersalah dan dijatuhi hukuman penjara paling lama lima tahun." Hakim mengetukkan palu sebagai keputusan akhir persidangan hari ini. Mungkin jika Sehun bukan berusia 17, dia akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini.

Ayahnya yang paling _shock_ atas keputusan hakim, pria itu meremas rambutnya dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Sehun belum pernah melihat Ayahnya se-frustasi itu. teman-temannya, Junmyeon, dan yang lainnya terlihat begitu kecewa akan putusan akhir dari hakim. _Masih banyak yang peduli padaku ternyata_ , batinnya. Tetapi dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama orang yang peduli padanya. Sudah garis takdirnya seperti ini. Sehun siap menjalaninya, walau rasanya akan begitu pahit.

Junmyeon menghampirinya, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pria itu memeluknya. Pertahanan Sehun runtuh detik itu juga, dia menangis dalam pelukan Junmyeon. Setelah bertahun-tahun bersikap seperti orang asing, Junmyeon kembali memeluknya dengan hangat. Sehun kembali merasakan bagaimana nyamannya pelukan seorang kakak. Kenapa kebahagiaan datang disaat dirinya tidak mungkin bisa merasakan seperti ini lagi?

"Adikku tidak selemah ini." Junmyeon menepuk punggungnya dalam pelukan. Sehun mendengar suara pria itu bergetar. "Aku akan semakin bersalah jika kau seperti ini, Sehun."

Sehun tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kalimatpun dari bibirnya, tenggorokannya terasa menyempit dan hal itu membuatnya sesak. Pelukan Junmyeon memberinya sedikit kekuatan. Dia merasa ada yang masih menyayanginya disaat-saat kelam seperti ini.

"Aku akan selalu mengunjungimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sehun." Junmyeon melepas pelukannya, memberikan senyum menenangkan untuk Sehun. Saat ini dia melihat Sehun lima tahun yang lalu, adiknya yang tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Bukan Sehun yang selalu bersikap dingin dan menyimpan rapat-rapat kepribadian aslinya dibalik wajah arogannya. Junmyeon merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat hidup Sehun hancur seperti sekarang. Awal kehancuran itu karna keegoisan dirinya. dia telah membuat adik kandungnya sendiri menderita di usianya yang masih begitu muda. Junmyeon merasa begitu jahat. Dia adalah pendosa sesungguhnya.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku sesuai perintahmu jika kau mau menuruti perintahku." Ujar Sehun.

"Apa itu?"

"Biarkan Ayah menikah dan jadilah anak yang baik untuknya, karna aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Junmyeon merasa begitu buruk ketika memandang wajah Sehun saat anak itu berkata demikian. Seunghyun tidak kuasa untuk melihat interaksi kedua anaknya. Setelah sekian lama keduanya kembali berbicara layaknya kakak-adik, tetapi keduanya tidak akan bisa bersama dalam waktu yang lama karna sebuah hukum yang memisahkan mereka.

Sehun digiring oleh sepasukan Polisi pengawal, siang itu juga dia akan langsung dipindahkan ke Lembaga Permasyarakatan setelah statusnya resmi menjadi narapidana. Hidup dan matinya resmi sudah berada ditangan sebuah lembaga. Masa depan yang sudah dirancangkannya pupus tak bersisa, dia akan menghabiskan masa mudanya dibalik sel dengan gelar penjahat. Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum pada teman-temannya sebagai bukti jika dirinya tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun dan Kai yang paling emosional, keduanya melampiaskan kekecewaannya dengan tangisan. Jika tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, mungkin Sehun akan mentertawakan keduanya diselingi cemoohan. Dia tersenyum pahit, hari-hari kedepan dia tidak akan bisa bersama teman-temannya lagi. Membuat keributan, adu pukul, tertawa bersama. Harinya akan sangat kelam dan sepi. Tanpa Luhan juga. Sehun selalu sesak ketika mengingat Luhan. Dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi. Seseorang yang kembali membuatnya hidup dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Sehun akan kembali mati seperti dulu.

 _Aku ingin bertemu Luhan.._

* * *

Sehun mencoba mengambil sisi positifnya saja. Setidaknya dia tidak lagi berada di sel yang kumuh seperti yang kemarin, tempat barunya jauh lebih baik. Di Lembaga Permasyarakatan sekarang sipir-sipir penjaga lebih bersahabat. Dan dia berhadapan dengan pemuda-pemuda seusianya yang seolah menjadikan penjara sebagai sebuah asrama. Menata kehidupan didalamnya, mengikuti alur pergantian hari dan rutinitas didalamnya dengan seksama. Seolah dunia luar tak pernah ada. Mematikan ambisi, karena ambisi dapat mematikan mereka. Mereka terlihat bahagia disini, seperti tidak ada beban. Mungkin sesama penjahat lebih saling mengerti daripada mengemis kepedulian pada orang baik yang selalu memandang penjahat dengan hina—seolah-olah mereka bukan manusia yang memiliki hati. Yah, disinilah rumah barunya. Sebuah ruangan dengan jeruji besi tanpa fasilitas mewah dan makanan-makanan enak. Teman-temannya sekarang adalah para penjahat dan kecoa-kecoa yang senantiasa berlarian disekitar dinding. Dia tidak akan bisa bebas seperti dulu. Bahkan ke toilet saja dia harus dijaga oleh para sipir.

 _Selamat datang, neraka dunia._ –batin Sehun.

"Woah, siapa ini? Oh Sehun?!"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar sebuah suara seorang pemuda yang familier ketika dirinya baru masuk kedalam sel. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok Hanbin ada di ruang itu. Pemuda itu mengenakan baju tahanan yang sama sepertinya. Sial, kenapa keparat kecil itu ada disini juga?

"Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut melihatmu disini." Sehun berujar datar. Ada tiga orang lainnya yang berada diruangan itu, termasuk Junhoe. Nasibnya memang buruk. Sudah berada ditahanan, bersama para bajingan macam mereka pula.

Hanbin tertawa tanpa alasan. Mungkin tinggal di sebuah tahanan membuatnya agak sinting. "Entah kenapa aku senang sekali melihatmu disini memakai baju yang sama denganku. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga tertangkap, hah? Membunuh Presiden?"

Sehun bosan sekali meladeni anak sinting itu, karna suasana hatinya benar-benar amat buruk.

"Hei, jangan memandangku seperti itu." Hanbin menghampiri dirinya. Untuk ukuran seorang tahanan, anak itu terlihat baik-baik saja, seperti tak ada beban. "Kita ini sama-sama tahanan sekarang. Lupakan permusuhan kita, dan jadilah temanku, oke?" lalu Hanbin merangkul dirinya dengan sebuah cengiran yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Ya, kami semua sepakat tak ada permusuhan disini seperti di sel para mafia di gedung seberang. Kita ini masih muda, nikmati saja penjara ini, kawan." Junhoe menyahut, diangguki tiga pemuda lainnya yang Sehun tak kenali sama sekali.

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Menimbang-nimbang ucapan mereka. Lantas, dia tersenyum dan memukul bahu Hanbin sekali.

"Tidak ada salahnya berteman dengan bajingan kecil sepertimu." Ujarnya.

Hanbin tersenyum lebar, dan bersorak bar-bar bersama teman-temannya. Pemuda itu kembali merangkul Sehun seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi permusuhan diantara mereka sebelumnya.

"Untuk yang belum mengenalinya. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, anak OX 86. Dan ketua dari _Exruciate Ominous_. Kalian pasti tahu, 'kan? Ini sebuah kebanggaan untuk kita, dan sekarang dia adalah anggota keluarga baru kita. Katakan selamat datang, teman-teman!"

Junhoe dan yang lainnya kembali bersorak seperti berandal yang baru saja memenangkan judi. Mungkin memang benar, penjara membuat mereka agak sinting.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ketua koki disini agar kau selalu bisa dapat makanan lebih setiap hari. Dia itu teman baikku, Paman Jun. Dia selalu memberi tambahan lauk untukku. Dan juga, aku akan mengajakmu ke sel 107. Disana ada dua lelaki manis yang akan membuat _mood_ -mu bagus jika kau menggodanya. Mereka seperti kucing. Sangat manis, tetapi jika kau ganggu, maka kau akan dicakar. _Rawwr!_ Hahahaha."

Sehun hanya mendengus geli mendengar ocehan-ocehan Hanbin dan yang lainnya tentang apa saja yang menarik di sel ini. Mungkin beberapa waktu lagi, dia akan bisa tertawa seperti mereka ditengah-tengah keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan pada hal-hal yang kecil sekalipun, karna kebahagiaan sekecil apapun akan begitu berharga ketika kau berada di tempat seperti penjara. Ketika Sehun memandangi Hanbin dan yang lainnya, mendadak dia teringat teman-temannya. Kai, Chanyeol, Chen dan Baekhyun, biarlah mereka menikmati dunia luar sana yang menyajikan banyak kebahagiaan nyata.

 _Dimanapun kau berada, kau akan selalu menemukan keluarga disana. Walau di tempat pembunuh harapan seperti penjara sekalipun._

* * *

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?" Junmyeon bertanya pada Sehun dengan raut khawatir. Seminggu berada di tahanan, membuat Sehun terlihat kacau. Matanya terlihat lebih cekung, sekilas mirip seorang pecandu narkoba. Wajahnya kusam, dan rambutnya berantakan. Baru beberapa hari, tetapi Sehun terlihat lebih kurus. Junmyeon tidak bisa menahan kekhawatirannya. Ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya setelah Sehun ditahan seminggu lalu. Dan dia sudah disuguhi penampilan adiknya yang menyedihkan.

Sehun mengulas senyumnya, merasa senang dipedulikan. "Ya. Kepala koki disini adalah temanku. Dia memberiku makan dengan baik."

"Tidurmu cukup?" Junmyeon kembali bertanya.

"Ya, walau tak senyaman di hotel." Sehun menjawab, diselingi kekehan.

Junmyeon tahu, Sehun menderita disini. Walau dia terus tersenyum seperti itu, tetapi kilatan matanya tidak sesuai dengan senyumannya. Hal ini membuatnya sakit. Jika dia mengubah hukum, dia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati untuk Sehun.

"Ayah akan menikah besok, sesuai permintaanmu." Ujar Junmyeon. "Wanita itu ternyata baik. Aku salah menilainya."

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan oleh Junmyeon.

"Hanya anaknya saja yang menyebalkan. Dia sangat cerewet, aku pusing mendengarnya. Gadis itu tadinya ingin ikut menjengukmu, tetapi aku melarangnya dengan keras. Karna aku tidak ingin melihatmu menendang gadis itu disini."

Sehun tertawa, "Dia akan menjadi adikmu, _hyung_."

Junmyeon mendengus, "Adikmu juga."

Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama. Tawa keduanya tergabung dalam ruangan besuk itu. Menciptakan suasana hangat yang kembali terjadi setelah bertahun-tahun perang dingin. Mereka kembali disatukan dengan situasi yang tak terduga. Ikatan darah memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Walau seribu tahun kau bertengkar dengan saudaramu, ketika kau ada dalam masalah besar, dia pasti akan datang dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggammu. Memberi secuil kekuatan yang begitu berarti.

"Aku senang kau kembali bersikap seperti dulu padaku." Ucap Sehun dengan tulus. Dia kembali menemukan Kakaknya, dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain itu.

"Kau banyak menyadarkanku, Sehun. Aku bersikap egois dan tidak dewasa. Berkali-kali kau mencoba menunjukanku sebuah kebenaran, aku selalu menampiknya. Dan aku sangat menyesal harus menyadari itu semua di masa sulit seperti sekarang." Junmyeon menghela nafasnya sesaat. Kabut-kabut masa lalu membuat hubungannya dengan Sehun dan Ayahnya terpisah jauh, tetapi sekarang dia mulai bisa menyingkirkan kabut-kabut itu untuk menemukan sebuah jalan yang baru. Jalan menuju kebahagiaan.

"Yang terpenting bagiku, Junmyeon _Hyung_ sudah kembali." Sehun tersenyum.

Junmyeon tertawa kecil, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun. inilah Sehun yang sesuai dengan usianya. Tidak ada kepalsuan sedikitpun dari wajahnya. Dia tetap adiknya yang seperti dulu jika dihadapannya.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Sehun. Raut wajahnya berubah, terkesan murung dan tatapan matanya memancarkan sedikit harapan. Sebuah harapan kecil yang Sehun harap akan terkabul.

"Katakanlah."

"Aku ingin menemui Luhan."

* * *

 **Seoul Hospital**

Sehun digiring oleh empat Polisi pengawal untuk bisa ke Rumah Sakit. Atas bantuan Ayahnya dan Junmyeon, dia bisa melangkahkan kaki disini walau pergerakannya tidak bebas karna para Polisi ini akan terus mengikutinya. Dia mendapat pandangan berbagai macam makna dari orang-orang di Rumah Sakit. Mungkin heran, apa yang dilakukan seorang tahanan disini. Sehun hanya masa bodoh, dia tidak mempedulikan apa pendapat mereka. Karna hidup tidak akan maju jika menuruti pendapat-pendapat orang lain.

Setiap langkah, ia merasa jantungnya terus berdebar semakin menaik. Entah sebuah euphoria atau ketakutan yang akan ia hadapi nanti. Dia selalu berharap Luhan-nya akan baik-baik saja, dan ketika Ia sampai disana, Ia akan mendapat senyuman cantik dari kekasihnya. Setidaknya, Sehun akan tenang selama di penjara ketika sudah mendapat senyuman Luhan.

Sehun sampai didepan ruang rawat Luhan, dia melihat keluarga Luhan ada disana. Tuan Xi dan istrinya, juga Kyungsoo. Tiga orang itu memandangnya dengan sorot tak terbaca. Tuan Xi tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat prasangka buruk diam-diam menyelusup dalam diri Sehun. Apa pria itu tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk menemui Luhan? Ini adalah harapan kecilnya yang terakhir, jika tidak terkabul juga, Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana nantinya. Dia akan benar-benar hancur tak bersisa.

Tetapi, kenyataannya dugaannya salah besar. Tuan Xi tersenyum padanya seraya meremas bahunya, lalu berkata, "Masuklah."

 _Satu lagi keajaiban yang datang disaat kelam seperti ini._

Sehun tersenyum pada Tuan Xi sebagai ucapan terimakasih-nya. Rasanya begitu melegakan, seolah harapannya kembali hidup hanya dengan satu kalimat itu. Dia teringat percakapan mereka beberapa waktu lalu ketika di Beijing, yang membuat Tuan Xi begitu segan padanya.

 _ **Beberapa waktu yang lalu…**_

" _Apa kau benar-benar_ _ **hanya**_ _berteman dengan Luhan?"_

 _Sehun sedikit terkejut mendapati Tuan Xi memandangnya dan bertanya padanya dengan nada berbeda. Pertanyaan mendadak yang begitu tak disangka-sangka. Sangat melenceng dari obrolan mereka tadi. Sepertinya dia telah kepergok sedang memandangi Luhan maka dari itu Tuan Xi bertanya seperti itu. Sehun enggan menjawab dengan jujur jika nanti akhirnya akan berakhir dengan sebuah konflik yang semakin menambah beban berat dipundaknya._

" _Ya." Sehun menjawab._

" _Kau akan merasa tersiksa saat membohongi dirimu sendiri."_

 _Kebisuan mengambil alih diri Sehun setelah itu. Dia sudah bisa menebaknya jika pertanyaan ini akan terlontar cepat atau lambat. Sekarang, hanya ada satu pilihan. Berkata jujur dan mengesampingkan resikonya terlebih dahulu._

" _Luhan adalah kekasihku." Sehun menjawab setelah berdetik-detik terdiam. Dia akan menanggung resikonya setelah ini. Karna Sehun tahu, hubungannya dengan Luhan tidak akan semudah itu mendapat persetujuan. Sehun akan menyiapkan diri jikalau hari ini dia akan diusir dari rumah ini dengan cara yang hina karna pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibirnya barusan._

 _Ekspresi Tuan Xi tidak terbaca, pria tua itu memandang Sehun cukup lama. Begitupula Paman Do yang tampaknya lebih terganggu dengan perkataan Sehun._

" _Kau tahu ini salah?" tanya Tuan Xi. Suara dinginnya terasa sangat menusuk, dan sungguh, ini membuat Sehun tidak nyaman._

 _Sehun mengontrol tubuhnya agar tetap tenang, "Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang kucintai, apa gendernya, status keluarganya atau rupanya, jika aku mencintainya maka aku akan terus bertahan dengan perasaanku." Dia menarik nafasnya sejenak, mengumpulkan keberanian yang mendadak datang menghampirinya. "Tuan, aku bukan pemuda baik-baik. Tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Tetapi, sejak Luhan datang, dia mengenalkanku pada dunia yang baru. Dia membuatku bahagia, dan kembali merasa dipedulikan. Aku tahu semua orang menganggap cinta kami salah, dan aku berusaha tidak peduli. Karna yang aku butuhkan, hanya Luhan bukan kicauan orang-orang."_

" _Aku tahu itu sejak kau datang kerumahku beberapa waktu yang lalu." Kali ini Paman Do yang membuka suara._

" _Dengar, aku mungkin terkejut dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah membatasi pertemanan Luhan, dan siapa yang dicintainya. Apapun jika membuat Luhan bahagia aku akan menyetujuinya. Kau dan Luhan masih sangat muda, kau yakin dengan jalan yang kau pilih? Aku hanya tidak mau anakku dicampakkan. Kau akan kuburu jika hal itu terjadi." Tuan Xi memandang Sehun dengan pandangan menusuknya._

 _Sehun menjawab dengan yakin, "Aku tidak pernah seserius ini."_

" _Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku memang menyukai kejujuran dan keberanianmu."_

" _Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Luhan, apapun yang terjadi."_

" _Dan aku berjanji akan memburumu jika janjimu kau ingkari."_

 _Dengan begitu Sehun sudah bisa menggenggam kepercayaan Tuan Xi._

* * *

Sehun masuk kedalam ruang rawat Luhan dengan jantung berdebar tak karuan. Dadanya terasa menyempit ketika melihat Luhan terbaring tidak berdaya diatas ranjang rawat dengan beberapa alat kedokteran memeluk tubuhnya. Sehun melangkah mendekat, menghampiri Luhan dengan ragu-ragu. Semakin dekat, semakin sesak pula yang dirasakan Sehun. Dia melihat mata Luhan terpejam rapat, seolah-olah dia sangat menikmati _tidurnya_. Sebuah alat pendeteksi detak jantung terletak di meja nakas dekat Luhan, berbunyi teratur, menampilkan detak jantung Luhan yang stabil. _Tapi kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak mau membuka matanya?_

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sisi kiri Luhan, memandangi kekasihnya dengan pilu. "Aku datang, Lu." Ujarnya, sedikit bergetar. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan tengah mengalami koma, membuatnya harapannya untuk bisa berbicara dengan kekasihnya terkikis.

"Kau tidak mau menyambutku? Sudah nyaris sepuluh hari kita tidak bertemu."

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan Luhan terasa begitu dingin, tidak seperti biasanya. Sehun membawa tangan Luhan ke arah wajahnya, menciuminya dalam pejaman mata. Meresapi semuanya dalam-dalam, karna sedikit lagi dia tidak akan bisa seperti ini lagi. Sehun berjanji tidak akan mengeluarkan airmatanya setetespun dihadapan Luhan. Walau kenyataannya, dia ingin sekali melakukan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Sehun merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan, berbicara pada kekasihnya yang tidak mungkin bisa mendengarkannya. Harapannya hanya angan-angan semata.

Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan yang terasa sama dingin dengan tangannya. Mengelus bagian sana dengan begitu hati-hati, tidak ingin Luhan merasa terusik sama sekali. "Apa kau sangat marah padaku sampai kau tidak mau melihatku?" Luhan masih terdiam, begitu tenang. Sehun merasa matanya memanas, dan dia berusaha sangat keras agar dinding pertahanannya tidak runtuh.

Mendadak Sehun teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh sakunya, menemukan sebuah kotak hitam kecil dari sana. Dia membuka kotak itu, dan sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran cantik terpampang di matanya. Dia mengambil cincin yang dibelinya beberapa minggu lalu itu. Lalu memasangkannya di jari manis Luhan dengan lembut. Sehun tersenyum, penuh kepahitan. Jari Luhan lebih cantik ketika cincin itu melingkar disana. Sangat cocok berada disana, Sehun tidak sia-sia menunggu hasil pembuatan cincin itu selama berhari-hari.

"Aku membelinya sesuai permintaanmu. Ada namaku disana, agar kau terus mengingatku. Ah, bicara apa aku ini? Kau pasti tidak akan bisa melupakanku." Sehun tertawa parau, disela-sela keperihan hatinya.

Masih teringat jelas dalam benak Sehun, kemarin mereka masih saling mentertawakan satu sama lain, membicarakan banyak hal dan melakukan sesuatu bersama. Tetapi sekarang tidak akan bisa seperti itu lagi. Semuanya akan berubah seiring waktu. Dia tidak akan bisa menikmati wajah Luhan lagi yang menyapanya dengan riang setiap pagi, atau mendengar omelan tak bermutu yang panjangnya melebihi pidato omong kosong pejabat. Sehun tersenyum getir, dia pasti akan sangat merindukan rusa-nya. Bagaimanapun, Luhan adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkannya kebahagiaan—dan penderitaan diwaktu bersamaan. Sehun tidak akan bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Rasanya beribu kali lebih menyakitkan ketimbang tergores sebuah pisau tajam.

Dia ingin menikmati waktu ini lamat-lamat. Berharap agar waktu berhenti berputar, dan dia bisa terus bersama Luhan. Sehun tahu, itu mustahil. Harapan kosong yang mendadak singgah di otaknya.

Sehun meraih sebuah kertas dan pulpen, menuliskan beberapa kalimat yang akan mewakilkan semua perasaannya disana untuk Luhan. Matanya mulai mengabur oleh airmata. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya, ini semua membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang lemah secara tiba-tiba. Beberapa tetes airmatanya jatuh diatas kertas yang tengah ditulisnya, membuat beberapa goresan tinta disana sedikit meluntur. Sehun merasa lucu, tidak seharusnya dia menangis seperti seorang pecundang. Ini bukan dirinya sama-sekali.

Sehun meletakkan suratnya diatas kotak cincinnya, menaruhnya di meja nakas samping Luhan. Berharap ketika Luhan sadar nanti, dia akan membacanya.

Pintu diketuk dari luar, dan itu adalah sebuah kode dari Polisi yang mengawalnya. Sudah saatnya dia pergi, dan itu terasa amat berat untuknya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, mencium kening kekasihnya itu dengan lama. Dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menyimpan erat-erat momen ini didalam hatinya. Dia akan mengingat dirinya hari ini sebagai orang paling brengsek karna telah meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

Sehun berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan langkah berat. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia memandang Luhan seraya tersenyum kecil.

 _Aku pergi, Lu._

 **.**

* * *

"Kau sedang apa?" Sehun bertanya pada Hanbin yang tengah sibuk menempelkan catatan kecil di dinding dekat ranjangnya. Pemuda itu menengok kearahnya dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Menulis sisa waktuku. 970 hari lagi aku akan pergi dari sini." Jawab Hanbin.

"Artinya kau di penjara hanya tiga tahun?"

Hanbin mengangguk, "Ya. Ayah Do Kyungsoo sangat tidak rela dengan itu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, alasan mengapa aku ada disini." Pemuda itu terkekeh diakhir ucapannya. Ya, Sehun tahu benar. Karna dia sendiri terlibat dalam penyelamatan Kyungsoo waktu itu. Dia tidak menyangka akan berada disini bersama musuhnya sendiri—yang sekarang menjadi temannya.

"Bagaimana kunjunganmu ke Rumah Sakit kemarin? Apa kekasihmu baik-baik saja?" Hanbin balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak berani mengatakan itu. Karna dia sedang koma." Sehun tersenyum getir. Mengingat Luhan hanya akan menambah lubang di dadanya yang sedang menganga.

Rasa simpati Hanbin datang, tangannya terjulur untuk menepuk bahu Sehun. "Dia pasti akan segera siuman. Kau harus berprasangka baik akan hal itu, karna hanya sebuah keyakinan yang akan membuatmu merasa tenang."

Sehun mengangguk seadanya. Dia baru tahu anak itu memiliki sisi bijak seperti ini. "Bagaimana dengan Jinhwan?" mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, karna Sehun tidak ingin membahas Luhan untuk sementara waktu.

"Dia rajin mengunjungiku setiap sabtu. Membawakanku makanan enak, buku-buku agar aku tetap bisa belajar padahal aku benci membaca dan pastinya memberikanku semangat. Ah, aku jadi merindukan si mungil itu. Sedang apa dia sekarang, ya?" Hanbin tersenyum-senyum menggelikan, yang membuat Sehun mendengus. Setidaknya, nasib anak itu jauh lebih beruntung darinya.

Hanbin lalu merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih serius, "Hey, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu dari kemarin, tapi aku ragu."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tentang teman-temanmu. Mereka juga pastinya terlibat dengan kasus-kasus yang menimpamu, tetapi kenapa hanya dirimu yang ditahan?"

"Mereka awalnya ingin menyerahkan diri ke Polisi, karna bagi mereka tidak adil jika hanya aku yang di penjara. Tapi aku yang melarang dengan keras. Aku meminta pada Ayahku untuk membela mereka agar mereka tidak ditahan sepertiku. Aku akan jauh lebih menderita jika mereka bernasib sama denganku. Lagipula, aku adalah otak dari semua kasus ini. Mereka hanya mengikutiku, jadi tidak adil rasanya jika mereka terseret kedalam sel ini." Sehun ingat benar bagaimana kerasnya Chanyeol untuk bisa menemaninya didalam penjara dan liciknya rencana Chen untuk bisa membawanya kabur dari sel ini. Tentunya semua itu ditolak keras oleh dirinya, karna Sehun tidak mau mereka merasakan dinginnya ruang tahanan ini. Cukup dirinya saja yang merasakan, tidak untuk teman-temannya.

"Sikap altruisme-mu itu membuatnya menderita sendirian." Ketus Hanbin.

"Altru…"

"Altruisme." Tegas Hanbin. "Istilah filosofi. Kau mengorbankan kepentingan dirimu sendiri demi kepentingan orang lain. Jika aku ada di posisimu, aku akan menarik Bobby dan yang lainnya untuk ikut bersamaku. Enak saja mereka, kita membuat kejahatan bersama, kenapa hanya aku yang dipenjara?"

"Bukan orang lain, tetapi teman-temanku. Keluargaku sendiri. Dan aku tidak sepertimu, Hanbin." Sehun meralat dengan penuh tekanan. "Aku merasa ini jalan yang benar, karna aku tidak ingin mereka menderita karna diriku."

Hanbin merotasikan bola-matanya. "Aku baru tahu jika Oh Sehun adalah pahlawan bertopeng bajingan."

Sehun melempar sebuah bantal ke wajah anak itu. Hanbin terbahak dan membalas lemparan Sehun. Perang bantal tidak bisa dihindari, dan mereka mengabaikan teriakan kesal Junhoe yang tak sengaja terkena lemparan bantal dari tangan Hanbin. Aksi itu harus terhenti ketika seorang Sipir menghampiri sel mereka dan memerintahkan untuk makan malam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Lima Bulan Kemudian..**_

Seseorang berambut cokelat madu itu berdiri didepan rumah yang memiliki gerbang raksaksa milik keluarga Oh. Memandangi bangunan pongah itu dengan pandangan berharap. Ditangannya ada secarik kertas yang tidak pernah dilepasnya dua hari ini. Menghela nafas, pemuda itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membunyikan bel di dekat gerbang. Tetapi belum sampai tangannya menekan bel, pintu gerbang sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Dari sana muncul seorang gadis berseragam SMU dengan rambut sepunggungnya yang mengagumkan. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihatnya, dan begitupun dirinya.

 _Apa aku salah rumah?_ –pikir Luhan, pemuda itu.

Seingatnya keluarga Oh tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Luhan mulai menanyakan kemampuan otaknya dalam hal mengingat sesuatu. Tidak mungkin koma membuatnya amnesia.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Gadis itu bertanya.

Luhan tidak langsung menjawabnya. "Sebelumnya, apa ini rumah Tuan Oh?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya."

Dan Luhan enggan untuk bertanya siapa kiranya gadis didepannya ini. "Aku mencari Oh Sehun." Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menyebut nama itu. Nama yang pertama kali hinggap di otaknya ketika dia baru membuka matanya setelah berbulan-bulan terbaring seperti mayat hidup.

Gadis itu terlihat gugup. "Dia sudah tidak tinggal disini."

Luhan merasa matanya memanas. Harapannya seperti dicabut paksa, dan itu rasanya menyesakkan sekali. "Di—dimana dia sekarang?" tenggorokannya kering mendadak membuat nada suaranya bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu." Gadis itu menjawab. Raut wajahnya semakin tak terbaca.

"Kumohon, beritahu aku. Aku yakin kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Sehun." Luhan memohon. Matanya mulai berair, dan Luhan berusaha untuk tidak menjadi lemah saat ini.

"Maaf, aku sudah terlambat pergi ke sekolah." Gadis itu menghindar, berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Luhan sendirian didepan gerbang dengan bahu melemas.

Luhan menunduk putus asa. Rumah ini adalah harapan terakhirnya setelah rumah-rumah teman-teman Sehun. Sekolah, klub Voltaire, _basecamp_ , sampai Apartmen Sehun sudah ia datangi semuanya, dan hasilnya nol besar. Semuanya mendadak menghilang. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Chen, Junmyeon, juga Yixing. Mereka semua tidak ada dalam pencarian Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan tanyakan tentang keberadaan Sehun. Airmata keputus-asaan mengalir di pipi Luhan. Dia tidak akan lelah untuk mencari Sehun yang mendadak menghilang begitu saja tanpa alasan. Dia menyesal mengalami ketidak-sadaran diri selama berbulan-bulan jika saat sadar dia kehilangan semuanya. Apa yang terjadi ketika dia koma, hingga semuanya menghilang? Kemana mereka semua?

Luhan menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sehun dengan langkah terseret-seret.

Dia memandangi jari manisnya yang dilingkari oleh cincin perak cantik dengan ukiran nama Sehun disana. Sehun yang memberikannya ketika dia sedang koma. Luhan memandangi benda itu dengan sendu. Untuk apa Sehun memberikan cincin ini jika pada akhirnya pemuda itu malah meninggalkannya? Luhan berpikir, jika Sehun memang benar seorang keparat ulung yang tidak tahu diri. Berbagai pikiran buruk menghampirinya, tetapi berkali-kali dia kembali mempercayai Sehun ketika membaca surat yang ditulis oleh pemuda itu lima bulan yang lalu. Sangat menyesakkan ketika dirimu ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh kekasihmu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Luhan merasa ada bagian di dirinya yang hilang.

 _Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Sehun?_

 _Kau pernah berjanji padaku untuk terus bersamaku._

 _Kau pembohong, dan aku manusia paling bodoh karna sampai detik ini aku masih mempercayaimu._

Luhan kembali membuka lipatan kertas ditangannya, surat dari Sehun. Dan itu artinya dia semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri ketika membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang ditulis oleh Sehun, beberapa hurufnya terlihat luntur, dan Luhan berhipotesa jika pemuda itu menulisnya seraya menangis. Tetapi menangis bukanlah gaya Sehun sama sekali. Mungkin Luhan hanya terlalu berharap.

 _Ketika kau membaca tulisan ini, itu artinya aku sudah tidak ada lagi disampingmu. Aku datang hari ini untuk memberi diriku sedikit kekuatan ketika aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bersamamu. Setidaknya, melihat wajahmu membuatku merasa lebih baik._

 _Luhan, ini bukan sebuah perpisahan. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, entah kapan. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menungguku, karna itu akan menyiksamu. Hiduplah seperti biasa dengan bahagia. Jangan pikirkan aku. Tolong._

 _Jangan berusaha mencariku, dan bertanya kepada orang-orang dimana aku. Dan jangan pernah mencari jawaban kenapa tiba-tiba aku menghilang. Ini perintahku._

 _Satu yang harus kau tahu, Aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah duniaku yang sesungguhnya. Tetapi sebuah takdir mengharuskanku untuk meninggalkan duniaku._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Lu._

 _Sehun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END—** _ **becanda oy!**_ **—TBC maksudnya. Hehe.**

* * *

 **a/n : Bagian B bakal gue publish beberapa jam lagi atau mungkin besok (karna—yosh! Malem ini malem minggu, men. Gue mau ngeceng(?) dulu wakakak)** karna kalo disatuin chapternya rasanya kurang greget wkwk. Pengetikan yang bagian B dikit lagi selesai kok, tapi ga janji malem ini. Happy ending atau sad ending, kalian bisa liat sendiri di chap terakhir selanjutnya. So, stay tune gaeeess! :D

 **p. s : kalo banyak typo, maafkan daku yang tak luput dari dosa ini**

 **p. ss : maafff telat update (kebiasaan) sibuk demo kemaren(?)**


	22. Chapter 22 : FINAL CHAPTER

_**Imperfections**_

 _Story belong to ©Anggara Dobby_

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 _With others pairing_

 **[Warn!]** YAOI, **Gay Content** , **Mature** , Alternative Universe, Typo(s), **DLDR**. **Membosankan! Diksi Abal-abalan. So Dramaaaa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Chapter : B (FINAL CHAPTER!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I love you, I am who I am because of you._

 _You're every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had_

 _And no matter what happens to us in the future_

 _Everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life_

 _I'll always be yours._

— _ **Nicholas Sparks**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **5 Tahun Kemudian…**_

"Sayaaaang."

Luhan merotasikan bola-matanya cukup berlebihan ketika Kai datang dengan suara hutannya dan menubruk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang tengah berkutat pada laptopnya. Kyungsoo terlihat dua kali lipat lebih jengkel saat Kai menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan, tetapi dia tetap menerimanya secara sukarela. Luhan mendesah kasar, ayolah, tidak bisakkah hari ini mereka tidak mengganggu hari berharganya? Luhan sudah cukup muak melihat adegan menjijikan mereka setiap hari, setiap jam, bahkan setiap detik.

"Jongin, kau bau mesin mobil!" Kyungsoo mendorong wajah kekasihnya dengan risih. Kekasih? Ya, setidaknya itulah yang Luhan dengar tiga tahun yang lalu dari mulut keduanya ketika malam tahun baru. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa meminta persetujuan Luhan lebih dahulu.

Kai mengulas cengirannya, "Aku habis membenarkan mobilku dan aku cukup malas untuk menyemprotkan parfum. Aku ini apa adanya, bukan?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan memasang wajah datar sedatar-datarnya. "Ya, kau apa adanya. Dan aku suka itu." Luhan kembali merotasikan bola-matanya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang kekasih terbaikku." Kai memuja Kyungsoo dengan pujian yang nyaris setiap hari Ia lontarkan tanpa bosan.

Kyungsoo berujar sinis, "Kekasih terbaikmu? Berarti kau masih memiliki _kekasih-kekasih_ lainnya di belakangku?" Oh, drama siang hari akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Monggu dan Janggu, maka aku mengakuinya."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara tawa palsunya mendengar lelucon menjengkelkan Kai. Bagaimana bisa derajatnya disamakan dengan anak anjing dengan bulu domba seperti itu? Kai memang keterlaluan.

Kai tersenyum amat lebar, lalu mengangat sekantung plastik besar ditangannya. "Aku membawa beberapa bahan masakan yang kau minta. Sekarang, masaklah untuk kekasihmu yang maha tampan ini."

Luhan melempar keripik kentangnya kearah Kai, tepat mengenai dahinya. "Kepercayaan dirimu itu semakin kronis kian hari, kasihan sekali."

Kai mengusap dahinya dengan jengkel. Dia baru menyadari ada sosok lain di ruangan itu, dan itu adalah Luhan yang tengah berbaring malas diatas sofa dengan bungkus snack besar dipelukannya.

"Kau selalu kejam padaku." Desis Kai.

"Karna aku belum menyetujui hubunganmu." Luhan menjawab dengan enteng.

"Masa bodoh, aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu. Karna aku sudah menggenggam persetujuan dari Paman Do." cibir Kai dengan wajah mengejeknya.

Luhan menggeram dan hendak melempar seluruh isi snack-nya, tetapi Kai terlebih dahulu berlari kearah dapur, menyusul Kyungsoo. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya seraya memperhatikan kedua orang itu dari tempatnya. Jarak ruang keluarga dan dapur memang cukup berdekatan, dan tidak dibatasi oleh dinding, maka dari itu Luhan bisa mengawasi Kai kalau-kalau anak itu mulai mencoba berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Kyungsoo. Kedua anak itu saling melempar canda satu sama lain disana, tetapi lebih banyak Kai yang menggoda. Dia tidak membantu Kyungsoo memasak, melainkan hanya mengganggunya dan sesekali mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bisa mencium pipi kekasihnya. Kyungsoo terlihat sebal, tetapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya yang lucu. Luhan mendengus geli melihat mereka. Walaupun lidahnya berkata dia tidak menyukai hubungan mereka, padahal sebenarnya Luhan senang dengan kedekatan mereka. Kai maupun Kyungsoo saling menyayangi, dan Luhan tidak berhak untuk melarang perasaan mereka. Dilihat dari perjuangan Kai untuk bisa mendekati Kyungsoo, membuat Luhan yakin jika anak itu pasti bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

 _Tidak seperti Sehun._

Luhan mendadak membisu ketika suara hatinya kembali meneriakkan nama itu. Nama yang sudah Ia coba hapus dari ingatannya, tetapi semuanya berakhir mengenaskan. Luhan tidak bisa melupakan Sehun, malah semakin merindukannya kian hari. Kerinduan itu menggerogoti hatinya, membuat Luhan merasa dirinya orang yang paling menyedihkan. Ini sudah tahun ke-lima sejak Sehun pergi, dan selama itu pula Luhan sangat bersabar menunggunya walau harapannya hanya secuil. Ketika ada sebuah balapan disuatu tempat, maka Luhan akan mendatanginya, berharap Sehun ada disana. _tetapi tidak pernah ada_. Dia benar-benar menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Luhan merasa dirinya menyedihkan karna setiap malam harus termenung, memikirkan jawaban mengapa Sehun meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini. Dan dia tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

Luhan ingin menyerah.

Setelah menghilang tanpa sebab, Kai kembali muncul empat tahun yang lalu. Luhan berharap banyak pada anak itu tentang perihal Sehun. tetapi pemuda _tan_ itu tidak bisa diharapkan, dia selalu mengucapkan jawaban yang sama setiap kali Luhan bertanya; _'Aku tidak tahu.'_ Luhan kecewa bukan main. Kenapa semua orang menyembunyikan keberadaan Sehun darinya? Sampai Luhan merasa lelah untuk bertanya. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya sudah kembali, tetapi Sehun tidak kunjung menampakan wajahnya. Terkadang, ketika semuanya tengah berkumpul di rumah ini, Luhan merasa sendirian. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, mereka terlihat selalu bahagia. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menjalani hubungan mereka dengan mudah. Lalu Chen dan kekasihnya yang baru-baru ini Luhan kenali namanya Xiumin, mereka juga tidak pernah terlihat bertengkar. Luhan mendesah kasar, kenapa hanya dirinya yang seperti ini?

Terkadang, Luhan merasa dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi lemah. Mengawali hari dengan pikiran kusut, seperti tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. Berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok tak tentu arah, dan berakhir menangis sendirian. _Tidak_ , dia bukan seseorang yang cengeng seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh Sehun. Airmata itu mengalir sendiri tanpa bisa dicegah, bahkan Luhan tidak tahu pasti apa penyebab Ia menangis.

 _Luhan, ini bukan sebuah perpisahan. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, entah kapan. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menungguku, karna itu akan menyiksamu. Hiduplah seperti biasa dengan bahagia. Jangan pikirkan aku. Tolong._

Luhan terkadang mentertawakan isi surat Sehun yang masih dibacanya hingga sekarang. ' _Bukan sebuah perpisahan?_ ' _Yang benar saja, lalu kemana kau pergi, sialan?_ Batin Luhan mencela kasar. Dan yang lebih lucunya lagi, Sehun memintanya untuk hidup dengan bahagia. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup bahagia dalam kondisi seperti ini?

Luhan berjengit sedikit ketika ada yang memegang bahunya. Dia mendongak, dan itu adalah Chanyeol. Entah kapan anak itu sudah berada disini. Luhan tidak tahu karna pikirannya terus mengawang kemana-mana.

"Kau menangis?" suara berat Chanyeol menyadarkan Luhan.

Luhan segera menyentuh wajahnya. Lalu tertawa kikuk. "Aroma masakan Kyungsoo membuat mataku perih." Sial, sejak kapan matanya sudah basah?

Chanyeol mendatarkan ekspresinya. "Dia bahkan masih memotong sayuran." Jarinya menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sibuk di dapur. Luhan hanya terdiam, merasa kebohongannya tidak berguna.

"Jangan menangisi Sehun, karna dia tidak akan pernah mau bertemu denganmu jika kau seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol, lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan Luhan. Dia menuju kearah dapur, mengganggu pasangan yang sedang di mabuk asmara disana.

Luhan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

* * *

Lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengabaikan tali sepatunya yang belum diikat dengan benar, karna kedua tangannya sibuk mengancingkan bajunya. _Jam delapan_ , batinnya jengkel. Itu artinya dia hanya punya waktu 15 menit untuk sarapan, mengikat tali sepatu, mengemudi, dan sampai di kampus dengan tepat waktu sebelum Satpam penjaga Universitas menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan sengit karna terlambat. Dia sampai di ruang makan, dimana disana terlihat begitu sibuk. Ibunya terlihat begitu sabar menyiapkan sarapan untuk makhluk-makhluk perlu gizi disana. Dia menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam, ketika melihat seorang lelaki sudah bertamu sepagi ini dan menumpang sarapan di rumahnya.

"Sehun," Ibunya memanggil ketika melihatnya. "Cepat sarapan. Ibu sudah menyiapkan menu khusus untukmu."

"Aku hanya perlu roti, aku sudah terlambat." Sehun tidak ikut bergabung di meja makan, melainkan lebih memilih mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Kau selalu pulang jam dua-belas malam, tidak heran jika kau sering terlambat." Adiknya menyeletuk dengan wajah bosan. Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk menarik rambut anak itu, membuat gadis itu memekik kesal.

"Jangan kacaukan penampilanku sebagai Mahasiswi baru!"

Sehun mendengus, "Kau malah terlihat seperti ingin melamar pekerjaan di Perusahaan badut."

Junghwa menggeram, sebal. Lidah pemuda itu memang berbisa sekali, dan selalu sukses membuatnya mendidih. Mana ada Perusahaan Badut? Dia berusaha membuat lelucon, ya? "Oh Sehun—"

"Sayang, sudah Ibu katakan beberapa kali untuk memanggilnya _Oppa_." Ibunya menyahut.

"Aku tidak sudi." Junghwa bergumam dan melengoskan wajahnya. Sehun mengabaikan gadis menyebalkan itu.

"Duduklah, Sehun." Ayahnya membuka suara dengan tenang.

"Ayah, aku tidak mau hari ke-sepuluhku menjadi Mahasiswa baru disini menjadi tercemar hanya karna aku terlambat." Sehun menyambar roti di meja makan dan mengapitnya dibibir. Tangannya bergerak untuk merapihkan rambutnya. Terlihat berantakan di pagi hari bukanlah opsi yang bagus.

Junmyeon tertawa di bangkunya, "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada peraturan?"

"Sejak masa SMA-ku sudah berlalu." Jawab Sehun.

Berada di penjara membuatnya belajar banyak tentang sebuah peraturan dan bagaimana cara mematuhinya. Sehun berada disana selama tiga tahun, keringanan itu diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Polisi atas perlakuan baiknya selama di tahanan. Dia bisa kembali menghirup udara kebebasan bersama Hanbin yang hari itu juga masa tahanannya habis. Sehun tidak membantah sama sekali ketika Ayahnya menyarankannya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di London bersama Junmyeon. Sehun tahu, itu untuk kebaikannya. Dua minggu yang lalu, dia kembali ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliah di tanah kelahirannya. Sehun jauh lebih merasa baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dia sudah memiliki kembali keluarganya yang sempat retak dulu. Ibu tirinya memperlakukannya dengan baik seolah dia adalah anak kandungnya. Sehun bahkan tidak ragu untuk memanggilnya 'Ibu'. Dia juga memiliki adik perempuan yang selalu memberikannya informasi-informasi tentang Luhan. Junghwa bercerita banyak bagaimana Luhan tidak pernah menyerah datang ke rumah ini untuk bertanya dimana keberadaannya. Walau menyebalkan, Junghwa masih bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini. Bertahun-tahun tidak bersitatap muka dengan Luhan, membuat Sehun tidak melupakannya walau satu detikpun. Dia merindukan Luhan, tentu saja. Tetapi dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Mungkin saja Luhan benar-benar menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia dan Sehun tidak mau kehadirannya membuat kebahagiaan Luhan sirna.

Sebuah kenyataan yang menyedihkan ketika dirinya sudah bisa bebas seperti ini tetapi mentalnya belum siap untuk menemui orang yang masih dicintainya hingga sekarang. Mendengar Luhan sudah sadar dari koma-nya saja membuat Sehun begitu senang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika bisa melihat Luhan suatu saat nanti. Mungkin memeluknya, menciumnya—atau malah hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan saja.

Sehun terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana Luhan sekarang. Apa dia semakin manis? Ceria seperti dulu? Atau mungkin lebih dewasa. Tetapi untuk yang terakhir, Sehun tidak begitu yakin. Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa dewasa, tingkah kekanakannya pasti selalu ada dalam dirinya. Sehun begitu merindukannya hingga rasanya dia akan gila sebentar lagi.

"Dia melamun lagi," suara Junmyeon menyadarkan Sehun. Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir. Akhir-akhir ini anak itu seringkali kepergok tengah melamun.

"Aku merindukan Luhan." Sehun menjawab dengan senyuman transparannya. Dan orang-orang yang berada di meja makan sudah memaklumi itu, karna nyaris setiap pagi Sehun mengatakan itu tanpa jenuh.

"Kau hanya harus menemuinya dan semuanya akan selesai." Sahut pria yang duduk didekat Junmyeon, seorang tamu yang Sehun katakan hanya menumpang sarapan saja di rumahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris—yang kini menjadi sepupu tirinya. Sehun benci mengakui kalau sekarang mereka menjadi saudara.

"Tidak semudah yang kau katakan," protes Sehun.

Kris berujar santai, "Kau memang pecundang, anak kecil."

Sehun nyaris melempar sepiring roti ke wajah Kris, tetapi Ibunya segera melerainya. Sehun mendengus, merasa pembalasan dendamnya dikacaukan.

"Penampilanmu sangat berbeda hari ini, _hyung_." Sehun mengamati penampilan Junmyeon yang berbeda dari hari biasanya. Dia tidak memakai pakaian formal khas pekerjaannya seperti biasa.

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar, "Aku ingin menemui Yixing. Membicarakan pernikahan, kau tahu?"

Sehun sontak mendesah malas. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa penyebab Ayahnya sempat mengomel beberapa saat tadi adalah Junmyeon yang membolos di hari ketiganya bekerja demi menemui kekasihnya. Akar permasalahan mengapa Junmyeon bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Yixing adalah karna Sehun yang menjadi 'cupid' untuk mereka, dan itu adalah cerita yang begitu panjang.

"Seperti ada yang kurang. Dimana Tao?" tanya Bom.

"Aku disini, Bibi." Tao menyahut dari ruangan lain. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja makan dengan mata terpejam, dan baju tidur bermotif panda masih membalut tubuh jangkungnya. Piyama yang sangat tidak pantas dipakai oleh lelaki berusia 22 tahun sepertinya.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Sehun, mengernyit heran pada tampilan kusut Tao.

"Aku malas. Masih mengantuk, lagipula aku sudah bosan belajar. Dosen yang membimbingku seringkali memandang kotor ke tubuhku. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana kalau aku diperkosa?" Tao menjawab dengan alasan yang sangat lengkap. Suara Kris yang menggeram ' _Apa?!'_ diabaikannya. Sehun yakin, sesaat lagi Kris akan segera memindahkan adiknya ke Universitas lain mengingat kepossesifan pria itu yang semakin kronis dari hari ke-hari.

Sehun memutar bola-matanya imajinatif. "Ya, terserahmu saja, pemalas." Dia merogoh kunci mobil yang ada didalam sakunya, memutar-mutarnya dengan santai.

"Aku berangkat." Sehun menghampiri Ibunya dan mencium pipinya singkat. Wanita cantik itu menepuk pipinya dan berpesan _; "Hati-hati."_

"Sehun, jangan ugal-ugalan ketika mengemudi." Ayahnya berpesan.

Dan Sehun masih sempat untuk menjawab, "Aku akan berjanji saat Ayah sudah membelikanku Bugatti terbaru." Membuat Ayahnya harus menggelengkan kepala, lalu bergumam, "Anak itu tidak pernah berubah."

Sehun tersenyum miring ketika berjumpa dengan kekasih lamanya, sebuah mobil sport ber-trademark McLaren 650S bermodif dengan warna merah-hitam yang Ia namakan _Red Laren_. Dia bersiul sejenak. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak membuat kenakalan bersama mobilnya dan hal itu membuat rasa kerinduannya mendadak membuncah. Sehun menepuk _body_ mobilnya seperti tepukan seorang teman.

"Siap untuk kembali bersenang-senang, sayang?"

* * *

Chanyeol bersiul seraya menyentuh _body_ mobil merah didepannya menggunakan jari panjangnya. Si pemiliknya keluar dari pintu kemudi dengan tampilannya yang selalu rapi. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum miring pada pemilik mobil mahal itu.

"Kembali memakai barang lama?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Sehun menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa melupakan kekasih lamaku begitu saja."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku tidak sengaja melihat kau dimarahi oleh Satpam disana karna nyaris menabrak tubuhnya."

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak terlambat."

Kedua lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu meninggalkan parkiran, berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Setelah bertahun-tahun, Sehun kembali bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya, _keluarganya_. Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen—orang-orang yang selama ini secara tidak sadar sudah tercatat sebagai bagian yang paling penting dalam kehidupan Sehun. mereka sudah seperti saudara, lebih dari seorang teman biasa. Sehun beruntung mengenal bajingan-bajingan seperti mereka yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya dalam masa sesulit apapun. Mungkin, inilah yang dinamakan sebuah persahabatan. Menyayangi lebih dari seorang kekasih, peduli melebihi seorang keluarga, dan loyal melebihi seorang pejuang.

"Aku rindu sekolah lama kita. OX 86." Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengenang masa SMA-nya yang penuh kenakalan.

Sehun mendengus geli menanggapinya. "Apa yang kau rindukan dari sekolah itu?"

"Ketika kita datang, maka orang-orang yang berada disini akan segera masuk kedalam kelasnya masing-masing." Chanyeol menunjuk orang-orang yang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing di sepanjang koridor kampus, menggambarkan jika mereka adalah murid-murid pecundang OX 86 yang dulu. "Dan aku dengan senang akan memilih satu diantara mereka untuk menjadi budakku."

"Kau memang bajingan ulung." Sehun menanggapi. "Tetapi, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada orang-orang ber-IQ tinggi seperti mereka." kali ini Sehun yang menunjuk mahasiswa-mahasiswa disana.

"Hanya tembak saja kepalanya, lalu selesai. Tidak ada bedanya menghabisi orang cerdas dan orang bodoh, Sehun."

Entah Sehun harus bagaimana menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Dia masih berandal seperti dulu. Bedanya, Chanyeol tidak lagi membuat keonaran seperti waktu SMA. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mesin-mesin mobil, pekerjaan paruh waktunya, dan juga Baekhyun. Sehun cukup mengenal Chanyeol bahwa pemuda itu tidak ingin lagi mengulang masa-masa kenakalan mereka. Sudah saatnya bertindak dewasa dan memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk masa depan nanti.

"Omong-omong, ada balapan sabtu malam besok. Kau mau ikut?"

Sehun berpikir itu adalah tawaran yang bagus. "Tentu. Tapi mungkin aku hanya menjadi penonton."

"Baiklah." Tipikal Chanyeol, tidak mau repot-repot memaksakan kehendak orang lain demi kesenangannya.

Chanyeol seperti mengingat sesuatu dan wajib memberitahu hal ini pada Sehun. Karna dia pikir, Sehun akan menyukai apa yang akan dia sampaikan. "Ah ya, Sehun. tentang Luhan—"

Perkataan Chanyeol harus terpotong karna Sehun mendadak membalikkan arah tubuhnya. "Kurasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di mobilku. Kau duluan saja, oke?" Lalu pemuda yang sudah merubah warna rambutnya itu berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, memandangi tubuh Sehun tak habis pikir. Kenapa dia selalu menghindar setiapkali Chanyeol ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tentang Luhan kepadanya? Chanyeol tidak pernah meragukan perasaan Sehun pada Luhan sampai detik ini, karna dia sangat mengenal bagaimana Sehun. tetapi, akhir-akhir ini, otak Chanyeol harus berputar lebih kritis untuk mengetahui mengapa temannya itu seolah tidak ingin membahas perihal Luhan. kadang, sikapnya itu membuat Chanyeol jengkel beribu kali lipat. Karna dia adalah saksi nyata bagaimana Luhan terus menunggu Sehun selama ini dengan sabar, tetapi Sehun sendiri seperti tak tahu diri. Chanyeol cukup menyesal telah berada ditengah-tengah kerumitan hubungan mereka.

Mendesah kasar, Chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya seraya bergumam, "Padahal aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika Luhan ada di Universitas yang sama denganmu, Sehun."

* * *

Luhan menukikkan alisnya dengan tajam dengan bibir mengerut lucu. Ekspresi yang menunjukan bahwa dia sangat tidak suka dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Berjalan seorang diri, tidak tahu harus kemana. Kyungsoo mendadak menghilang—mungkin di culik lagi oleh si sialan Kai. Ditambah Dosennya mengundur jam kelasnya menjadi jam sepuluh nanti. Luhan kesal bukan main. Sekarang, dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Luhan terlalu malas kembali ke rumah jika dua jam lagi dia harus kembali ke sini. Tidak ada spot yang cocok untuk dikunjunginya saat ini. Jika dia anak TMO, mungkin akan senang hati memilih bersantai-santai di Workshop TMO yang Luhan dengar dari Kai sangat nyaman seperti di rumah sendiri. Sayangnya, Luhan anak dari jurusan IT yang tidak mempunyai tempat untuk bersantai selain Lab komputer yang selalu penuh oleh anak-anak yang haus Wi-Fi.

Disaat suasana hatinya tengah tidak bagus, Luhan harus mendapat jeblokan kasar dari seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tubuhnya langsung terjatuh diatas tanah membuat beberapa buku didalam pelukannya berceceran dibawah. Luhan sontak mengumpat kasar dalam hati. Wajahnya semakin tertekuk, tetapi mulutnya tidak berteriak kesal. Jika Luhan benar-benar marah, maka dia hanya akan terdiam dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

Dia melihat seseorang yang menabraknya itu tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap berjalan tergesa-gesa. Luhan memandangi punggung lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu dengan dendam. "Sialan. Aku akan memukulmu jika kita kembali dipertemukan." Geram Luhan, mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah pria itu. walau dia tidak melihat wajahnya, setidaknya Luhan akan mengingat baik-baik postur tubuh orang itu, pakaiannya, dan rambutnya yang mencolok itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Han?" Wajah kekasih Chen memenuhi penglihatannya, membuat Luhan harus mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Hanya kesal saja." Luhan memunguti buku-bukunya, yang juga dibantu oleh Xiumin. Ah, masih ada yang mau berbaik hati padanya ternyata.

"Mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru. Kau tahu sendiri betapa sibuknya mahasiswa-mahasiswa disini setiap pagi, 'kan?"

Luhan mendengus keras-keras. "Tapi setidaknya dia harus meminta maaf. Cih, menoleh saja tidak. Aku sangat benci orang yang seperti itu."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum menanggapi Luhan, dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu sedang dalam keadaan hati yang buruk. Jika tidak, Luhan tidak akan terus menekuk wajahnya seperti itu. Dia selalu ceria setiap datang ke kampus, semua mahasiswa disini tahu akan hal itu.

"Kelasmu kosong?" tanya Xiumin, dia mendapat sebuah anggukan dari Luhan sebagai jawaban.

"Oh, sayang sekali. aku ada kelas jam ini, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Xiumin memasang wajah menyesalnya. "Aku duluan, ya, Han." Lelaki mungil itu menepuk bahu Luhan sekilas, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Luhan meniup poni rambutnya dengan sebal. "Kenapa semua orang sibuk sekali hari ini?"

* * *

"Luhan _hyung_!"

Luhan menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo berlarian kearahnya disepanjang koridor. Muncul juga anak itu, apa _Kim-Jerk-Jongin_ sudah selesai menculik dan menahannya? Luhan melipat kedua lengannya didada, memandang Kyungsoo dengan tajam ketika anak itu sudah sampai tepat dihadapannya.

"Bisa antarkan ini ke Jongin?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan kotak makanan bergambar kepala penguin kepadanya.

Luhan nyaris meledak detik itu juga. "Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja dan tiba-tiba kau datang, lalu menyuruhku mengantarkan makanan ini ke kekasihmu yang sialan itu?" Luhan mulai mengomel. _Lagi_.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah memohonnya, yang selalu membuat Kai lumpuh sesaat itu. Tetapi tidak untuk Luhan. "Ayolah, _hyung_. Aku sudah terlambat masuk kelas. Jika aku bisa, aku tidak akan meminta tolong padamu. Kai ada di Workshop Otomotif, tolong antarkan ini, ya."

Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak makanan itu di tangan Luhan, lalu kembali berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung dengan kepulan asap imajiner di kepalanya. Kekesalannya semakin menggunung berkali-kali lipat sekarang. _tidak ada pilihan lain_ , batin Luhan sengsara. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan permintaan tolong dari orang lain, lagipula dia perlu tempat untuk bisa bersantai, dan Workshop Otomotif sepertinya pilihan yang bagus.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Kyungsoo tengah ber _high-five_ dengan Kai tak jauh darinya. Merasa senang dengan rencana mereka yang sesaat lagi akan berjalan sukses.

 **.**

Luhan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam Workshop TMO, mata rusanya mengamati ruangan sana sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam. Tidak banyak orang disana, sebagian besar dari mereka sedang bersantai. Ada yang bermain gitar dan bernyanyi sumbang diantara parkakas yang berceceran di lantai, tidur diatas sofa, dan mengotak-atik mesin dengan tangan penuh oli. Ada tiga mobil didalam sana, semuanya adalah hasil tangan anak TMO yang sudah dikerjakan dari bulan-bulan yang lalu. Luhan akui ruangan ini cukup luas untuk menampung mobil-mobil itu. Luhan menginjak beberapa kabel ketika masuk kedalam. Ruangan ini begitu berantakan, dan terkesan sepertu bengkel namun versi kampus.

Beberapa anak disana menyapanya dengan ramah, Luhan membalasnya dengan canggung. Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak kenal dengan mereka semua.

"Luhan?"

Mungkin hanya satu yang Luhan kenali. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu menghampirinya dan memandangnya dengan heran. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kyungsoo menyuruhku mengantarkan ini pada Kai." Luhan menunjuk kotak makanan yang konyol di genggaman tangannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman geli melihat raut sebal Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu dimana dia. Tapi, kau tanya saja pada orang disana. Dia yang terakhir bersama Kai." Jari panjang Chanyeol menunjuk kearah seseorang yang tengah mengotak-atik mesin mobil. Luhan nyaris tidak melihat ada orang disana selain sebuah mobil yang belum sepenuhnya jadi. Tetapi setelah diperhatikan lamat-lamat, dia melihat sebagian tubuh orang itu yang berada dibawah kolong mobil.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan, melihat Chanyeol sibuk memakai jaketnya.

"Menemui Baekhyun di tempat kerjanya," jawab Chanyeol. "Kutinggal dulu, ya."

Luhan berjalan menuju seseorang yang ditunjuk Chanyeol tadi. Dia agak ragu bertanya pada orang itu, karna tampaknya dia sedang sibuk sekali. Luhan hanya bisa melihat kakinya saja, karna setengah tubuhnya berada di bawah mobil. Oh, Luhan semakin jengkel saja pada Kyungsoo yang membuatnya berada didalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Ehm." Luhan berdehem. Berusaha menarik atensi orang tersebut. Hasilnya nihil, karna orang itu tidak mendengar dehemannya. "Hey—"

"Bisa ambilkan aku obeng mines?"

Luhan sontak mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam mendengar perintah itu. Tidak mau membantah, Luhan akhirnya mengambilkan barang yang diminta oleh orang itu di kotak parkakas dekat kakinya. Dia menyodorkan obeng itu pada tangan yang menyembul dari bawah mobil.

"Ini obeng plus. Aku minta obeng mines." Orang itu kembali mengeluarkan tangannya.

Luhan mengerjabkan mata rusanya beberapa kali. Bingung dengan yang diminta oleh orang itu. Bukankah semua obeng itu sama? Luhan baru tahu jika benda itu banyak jenisnya, padahal bentuknya sama semua. Luhan kembali mengambil obeng di kotak parkakas, dia yakin kali ini dia akan benar.

Tetapi belum ada tiga puluh detik, obeng yang diberinya tadi di buang dengan kasar begitu saja. "Astaga, apa kau tidak tahu yang mana obeng mines?!" suara orang itu meninggi, membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya, agak terkejut.

Sepertinya Luhan baru saja membuat kesalahan. Mendengar suara orang itu membuat Luhan teringat sesuatu, tetapi tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan begitu jelas. Luhan berusaha mengesampingkan hal itu dahulu karna keselamatan nyawanya lebih utama sekarang. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan mengendap-ngendap untuk kabur. Urusan makanan Kai bisa dipikirkan belakangan, bagi Luhan sekarang, dia harus keluar dari kandang singa ini.

Tetapi, belum sempat melangkah sebanyak lima kali, langkah Luhan harus terhenti karna ancaman dari orang itu.

"Kau mau berhenti atau kukejar sampai lubang cacing sekalipun?"

 _Suaranya.._

Jantung Luhan mendadak berdentum-dentum dengan begitu keras, membuat dadanya sedikit sakit. Bukan karna sebuah ketakutan, tetapi suara itu mengingatkannya pada orang yang sudah lama pergi dari kehidupannya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah Ia harus membalikan tubuhnya atau tidak. Kemungkinan yang mustahil mampir di benaknya memberikannya kembali sebuah harapan. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Luhan segera membalikan tubuhnya.

Lelaki manis itu membisu dengan tubuh terpaku. Matanya memandang satu objek didepan sana dengan nafas tertahan. Luhan berpikir dia mungkin tengah berhalusinasi, dan objek didepan sana adalah hasil ilusi visualnya karna terlalu merindukan orang tersebut. Disana, tepat dihadapannya, Sehun berdiri dengan pakaian kumal karna noda oli, juga balas memandangnya dengan terkejut.

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali karna bagian sana mendadak terasa perih. _Tidak mungkin_ , dia berbisik dalam hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sehun masih hidup, dan berdiri didepannya dengan tubuh yang utuh—Luhan tidak percaya ini. Dia memang tidak menganggap Sehun telah mati, tetapi melihat lelaki itu ada didepannya membuatnya seperti melihat seorang jasad yang kembali hidup. Dia terkejut bukan main. Luhan merasa sinting karna harus menyadarkan dirinya beberapa kali. Walau jika ini didalam halusinasinya sekalipun, Luhan ingin berlama-lama disini untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Lu," suara Sehun memecah suasana yang mendadak dipenuhi keheningan. Entah kemana hilangnya suara gitar dan nyanyian sumbang yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan ini.

Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, merasa ini bukan hanya sebuah ilusi tetapi sebuah kenyataan. Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilannya yang dulu. _Sehun-nya_.

Dadanya semakin terasa sesak ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat kearah tangan Sehun yang sangat kotor, disana, tepat di jari manis lelaki itu, ada sebuah cincin perak yang sama dengan yang dipakainya hingga sekarang. Jika dilihat baik-baik, maka perbedaannya hanya terletak pada ukiran nama saja. Ada nama Luhan yang terukir di cincin yang dipakai oleh Sehun. Luhan merasa matanya semakin perih dan dia menahan untuk tidak melampiaskannya.

Sehun melangkah kearahnya, tanpa melepas kontak matanya yang terasa memeluk Luhan.

"Hei," Sehun kembali bersuara, dan itu terasa begitu nyata di pendengaran Luhan. "Jika kau diam saja, itu artinya aku tengah berhalusinasi lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya." Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti dulu. Bedanya, disana terlihat sedikit kesedihan yang Luhan tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Luhan mengusap airmatanya yang entah kapan sudah membuat pipinya basah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering untuk mengeluarkan sebuah suara. "Ku-kukira… kau sudah mati." Nada suara yang dihasilkannya bergetar.

Sehun berusaha tertawa, tetapi hasilnya malah terdengar aneh. "Aku hidup kembali." Memandangi Luhan dengan lama, seolah-olah jika Ia berkedip sekali maka lelaki manis itu akan menghilang dalam sekejap. Dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan berdiri tepat didepannya membuat Sehun merasa bagian yang lama hilang dari tubuhnya kembali lagi. Kerinduannya berangsur-angsur menurun, membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih baik. Luhan tidak berubah. Tubuhnya, wajahnya, suaranya—semuanya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini untuk melampiaskan kerinduannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menduga jika harus dipertemukan dengan Luhan hari ini, di tempat berantakan ini. Dia belum mempersiapkan diri sehingga Sehun merasa dirinya akan gila sebentar lagi karna bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia terlalu senang, emosional, hingga rasanya akan meledak seperti kembang api di malam tahun baru.

Sehun hendak memeluk Luhan, tetapi diurungkannya, membuat kedua tangannya hanya bisa terentang di udara.

"Aku penuh oli," Dia terkekeh canggung seraya menunjukan bajunya dan tangannya yang kotor.

Luhan menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya yang mendadak ada disana. "Kukira kau tidak peduli akan hal itu."

Didetik selanjutnya, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya sudah berada didalam dekapan Sehun. Dekapan hangat yang begitu ia rindukan. Luhan membalasnya, melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sehun. Mengabaikan bajunya yang sesaat lagi akan tercetak noda oli. Luhan tidak mempedulikan apapun selain Sehun saat ini. Dia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan aliran airmatanya membasahi wajahnya. _Sekali lagi,_ Luhan tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin meresapi waktu ini dalam-dalam, membiarkan kerinduannya terlampiaskan. Sehun sudah berada disini, _memeluknya_.

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan Sehun mencium kepalanya dengan lama. Luhan kembali merasa disayangi Tetapi Ia masih enggan untuk membuka suaranya karna masih belum mempercayai semua ini.

"Aku merindukanmu," Adalah kalimat sederhana nan menakjubkan yang di katakan oleh Sehun. "Hingga aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana."

"Aku membencimu." Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Suaranya agak teredam karna wajahnya tenggelam didalam dada bidang Sehun.

"Itu sering dikatakan oleh seseorang yang begitu merindukan kekasihnya. Terimakasih, Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng keras, "Aku benar-benar membencimu, sialan!" kali ini tangisannya mampu didengar oleh telinga tajam Sehun.

Sehun merasa begitu bersalah dengan Luhan atas sikap brengseknya yang telah meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu saja lima tahun yang lalu. Dia sering mendengar cerita dari teman-temannya jika Luhan sering tertangkap tengah termenung seperti seorang mayat karna terus menunggunya kembali. Kai bahkan berkata jika Luhan memang terlihat baik-baik saja diluar, tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang begitu lemah sejak Sehun meninggalkannya. Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana mendengar cerita-cerita itu. Dia merasa begitu jahat dan tidak tahu diri. sekarang, Luhan sudah berada didalam dekapannya dan Sehun tidak akan melepaskannya lagi sampai kapanpun. Dia berani berjanji untuk hal itu.

Sehun berinisiatif untuk menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Dia semakin bersalah melihat wajah manis itu sudah sangat basah. _Luhan benar-benar cengeng_ , pikiran Sehun masih sempat mengejek kekasihnya itu. Ibu jari Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan, mengusap airmatanya. Dia tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu seraya memandang kedalam mata bulat Luhan yang binar indahnya tidak pernah redup.

"Aku sudah kembali," Sehun tersenyum menawan. "Dan apa yang kau tangisi? Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar cengeng."

Luhan tidak menanggapi ejekan Sehun karna dirinya sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wajah pria itu.

Sehun berujar tenang, "Peluk aku jika kau juga merindukanku."

Dengan begitu Luhan segera menubruk tubuh Sehun dan memeluk leher pria itu seperti anak koala. Menunjukkan betapa rindunya Ia dengan _keparatnya_ itu. Sehun tertawa mendapat pelukan seperti itu, dan buru-buru melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan agar keseimbangan tubuh mereka tetap terjaga. Dia mendengar Luhan juga tertawa kecil disana. Suara tawanya yang manis membuat Sehun merasa hidup kembali. Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah.

Sehun mengangkat sedikit tubuh Luhan hingga kaki lelaki manis itu tidak menapak ke lantai, lalu membawanya berputar-putar dalam pelukan. Luhan memekik kaget, berbeda dengan Sehun yang tertawa bahagia.

"Sehun, turunkan aku!"

Sehun segera menurut, "Baiklah." Tetapi bukan dirinya jika menyerah begitu saja pada Luhan. lantas, di detik selanjutnya, Sehun kembali menarik pinggang ramping Luhan, membawa kekasihnya itu kedalam ciuman yang sudah lama tidak terjadi diantara keduanya. Sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa unsur ketergesaan sama sekali, hanya menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing lewat ciuman tersebut. Dengan cara seperti ini, kerinduannya yang selama ini telah menggunung lenyaplah sudah.

Kotak makan milik Kyungsoo terjatuh begitu saja dan diabaikan karna sang pengantar makanan tengah berbahagia bersama kekasihnya yang setelah sekian tahun kembali kedalam pelukannya.

* * *

"Masalah obeng tadi—"

"Aku sudah tidak butuh benda itu. Maaf sudah membentakmu tadi." Sehun berujar cepat sebelum Luhan yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Dia mendapati Luhan mengangguk, kepalanya terus menunduk dan posisi duduknya sedikit berjauhan dengannya. Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya. rasanya canggung sekali berada di situasi seperti ini, mereka seperti baru mengenal satu sama lain. Dan Luhan sungguh menggemaskan dengan kepala tertunduk seraya menggenggam kotak makanan ditangannya itu.

"Apa itu?" Sehun bertanya.

"Makanan untuk Kai. Kyungsoo menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya kesini."

Seingat Sehun, Kai terus menempel bersama Kyungsoo tadi, tidak mungkin kedua burung merpati yang sedang kasmaran itu terpisah walau satu menit. pikirannya mulai mencurigai sesuatu, "Coba buka."

Luhan mengangguk patuh dan membuka kotak makanan ditangannya. Dahinya mengerut dalam-dalam ketika melihat isi kotak itu. Bukan sebuah makanan berisi sayur-mayur hijau, atau ayam goreng kesukaan Kai, tetapi hanya secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi di antara coklat-coklat mungil berbentuk hati. Luhan mulai berpikir jika Kyungsoo dan Kai merayakan hari jadi mereka setiap hari. _Dasar dua anak itu!_ Luhan mengambil kertas itu dengan curiga dan membuka lipatannya.

 _Selamat hari jadi kalian yang ke-6 tahun! Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia dan terus bersama dalam situasi apapun. –Kyungsoo dan Kai_

 _ **p. s :**_ _Berterimakasihlah pada kekasihku yang sudah berbaik hati membuat coklat-coklat manis ini untuk kalian. –Kai tampan._

Ternyata itu untuk mereka berdua.

Kecurigaan Sehun benar adanya. Dia tahu bahwa dibalik semua ini pastilah rencana dari teman-temannya. Tidak mungkin Luhan mendadak datang ke Workshop TMO dan menemuinya. Padahal, Sehun baru tahu mengetahui jika mereka ada di Universitas yang sama. Ini benar-benar kejutan yang tak terduga.

"Seharusnya aku tahu ini ulah mereka," Luhan berdesis. Dalam hati, dia berterimakasih pada kedua anak itu yang kembali mempertemukannya dengan Sehun. Walau Luhan yakin seribu persen jika hal ini tidak lepas dari rencana Chanyeol dan yang lainnya juga.

"Lu, tentang kepergianku—"

Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun dengan gelengannya. "Aku tidak mau membahas itu, Sehun. Aku tidak perlu alasan-alasan mengapa kau menghilang selama bertahun-tahun. Melihatmu ada disini itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Tapi ini perlu kau ketahui."

"Aku tidak akan peduli."

"Walau kenyataannya aku menghilang karna di penjara sekalipun?"

Luhan dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sehun mendengar pernyataan itu. Memandangnya meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci. "Penjara?" ulangnya, terbata.

"Ya. Tiga tahun aku berada disana dan sisanya aku habiskan untuk bersekolah di Luar Negri," lalu Sehun melanjutkan dengan sebuah tawa pahit, "Seharusnya kau tidak terkejut mendengar ini, Lu. Kekasihmu adalah bajingan nomor satu di Seoul."

Luhan terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. membayangkan Sehun berada didalam tahanan selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya sakit. Dia pergi bukan tanpa alasan. Luhan tidak sepantasnya berburuk sangka pada Sehun selama ini. Sekarang Luhan tahu mengapa semua orang enggan memberitahunya dimana keberadaan Sehun, pria itu pasti sudah memperingati semua orang agar tidak mengecewakannya.

"Sehun…"

"Tidak, tidak, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." ujar Sehun, menepuk pipi Luhan dengan pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kau sangat mengenalku. Sekarang, yang harus kau ingat adalah aku sudah disini. Bersamamu."

Tidak ada alasan yang tepat bagi Luhan untuk mendeskripsikan mengapa Ia mencintai Sehun hingga detik ini.

Pria itu memang bukanlah orang baik hati yang selalu bersikap ramah pada setiap orang atau mematuhi segala peraturan yang ada di dunia ini. Sehun adalah salah satu orang pembangkang di antara jutaan manusia di bumi ini. Tetapi Luhan sangat mengenal bagaimana sebenarnya Sehun itu. Dia adalah seseorang yang tahu bagaimana cara membahagiakan orang yang disayangnya dengan caranya sendiri. Jika seorang bajingan saja bisa membuatnya bahagia, mengapa Luhan harus mencari malaikat?

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya. Membuat kedua cincin berbeda ukiran nama yang mereka pakai bertemu dalam sebuah genggaman. Sehun membalasnya, membuat tangan mereka benar-benar terkait pas seperti puzzle.

Luhan mengembangkan senyum manisnya pada Sehun, mengatakan lewat pandangan _'Jangan meninggalkanku lagi.'_ Yang dibalas oleh Sehun dengan sebuah ciuman singkat nan manis yang artinya, _'Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu.'_

* * *

Malam itu Sehun benar-benar menepati janjinya kepada Chanyeol untuk datang ke sebuah duel race di Distrik Seocho yang memang sering dijadikan sebagai sirkuit oleh anak-anak komunitas pembalap jalan karna jalanannya yang luas dan minim pengawasan Polisi jalan. Sehun masih setia dengan _Red Laren_ -nya, karna baginya, mobil itu selalu membawanya dalam keberuntungan. Dia memang tidak berniat untuk ikut race, tapi setidaknya, teman-temannya pasti akan mengajaknya untuk melakukan beberapa putaran. Dia sangat mengenal bagaimana watak Kai dan yang lainnya.

Sehun tidak sendiri, dia membawa Luhan bersamanya. Sehun tidak melepas genggaman tangannya pada lelaki manis itu ketika mereka sudah turun dari mobil. Dia tersenyum puas ketika melihat di sekelilingnya banyak mobil-mobil sport dan orang-orang yang sibuk menyiapkan mobil mereka sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Ada banyak lelaki dan perempuan disini yang mencintai otomotif seperti dirinya. Ah, dia merindukan _dunia_ ini. Sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak bergabung dengan komunitas ini?

"Oh Sehun, _My big bro_ ," seorang pemuda bergigi kelinci menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk bahunya dengan sok asyik. Baro, pemuda itu, memandangnya dengan takjub. "Aku baru melihatmu lagi, kemana saja kau, huh?"

Sehun tak terlalu menanggapi anak pecicilan itu. "Bukan urusanmu, bajingan kecil."

"Dan siapa ini?" Baro bersiul nakal ketika melihat Luhan. " _Flawless,_ seperti tipe-ku."

Sehun dengan senang hati memukul kepala Baro hingga anak itu berteriak kesakitan, cukup berlebihan. Sehun mendengus puas, "Jangan coba melirik kekasihku atau kulindas wajahmu dengan ban mobilku."

Baro mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Oke, oke."

"Dimana Chanyeol dan yang lainnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Di Basement sana." Baro menunjuk kearah gedung yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Sehun akhirnya berjalan kesana bersama Luhan. Jika jalanan dijadikan sebagai sirkuit, maka basement disana dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk memperbaiki mobil —bengkel— dan tempat untuk berlatih mengemudi sebelum turun ke jalanan. Orang-orang di basement lebih banyak ketimbang di jalanan. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya dengan pandangan _excited_. Sehun merasa kekasihnya itu mulai mencintai otomotif, seperti dirinya. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencuri kecupan di pipi Luhan karna malam ini rusa kecil itu terlihat semakin mempesona.

"Hey!" Luhan berseru protes.

Sehun terkekeh, "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Luhan, setengah malu.

"Karna aku ingin."

Seharusnya Luhan tidak perlu bertanya pada Sehun jika Ia hanya akan mendapat jawaban tak berguna dari pria itu. tetapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika pipi Luhan memerah karna mendapat kecupan tiba-tiba itu.

"Hoi!" suara Kai terdengar, menarik atensi Sehun dan Luhan. pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah mereka, menyuruhnya untuk segera bergabung bersama yang lain.

Semuanya ada disana, bersama mobil-mobil mereka yang bagasinya terbuka, sepertinya Kai dan yang lainnya tengah memperbaiki mobil mereka. Sehun melakukan _fistbump_ dengan teman-temannya, seperti biasa. Sehun cukup terkejut melihat Kyungsoo dan Xiumin juga ada disana dengan wajah tertekuk. Sepertinya kedua orang itu dipaksa datang oleh kekasih mereka masing-masing, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai dan Chen.

"Ya Tuhan, aku senang sekali melihat kalian berdua berjalan berdampingan lagi." Baekhyun berseru heboh, kentara sekali jika dia senang melihat Sehun dan Luhan kembali bersama. "Aku merindukanmuuuu." Baekhyun lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat, bahkan sedikit memutar-mutar tubuh mereka. Luhan hanya tertawa mendapat pelukan dari Baekhyun.

"Baek, kita sering bertemu." Luhan menginterupsi. Oh, dia mulai sesak sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja aku mewakilkan kerinduannya Sehun."

"Sehun sudah melakukan itu, sayang." sahut Chanyeol.

"Bahkan lebih dari _itu!_ " Kai menambahkan, tangannya masih sibuk mengotak-atik bagasinya.

"Wah, benarkah?" Chen menimpali. "Aku menyesal tidak datang tadi."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya dalam-dalam, "Jadi kalian mengintipku dan Luhan tadi?" tanyanya, agak geram.

Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo serta Xiumin melebarkan cengiran mereka dengan kompak membuat Sehun harus menelan bulat-bulat kegeramannya. Sialan! Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa teman-temannya tidak hanya akan membuat rencana saja, tetapi mereka juga akan memastikan rencananya berhasil atau tidak hingga akhir. Sehun mendapati Luhan menjadikan bahunya sebagai tempat untuk menyembunyikan wajah karna malu. Mau tidak mau, Sehun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah menggemaskannya itu.

"Ceritakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" Chen mendesak, entah kepada siapa. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak hadir dalam perencanaan yang lainnya.

"Makanya jangan terus bekerja, akhirnya kau ketinggalan berita panas." Kai menyahut.

"Aku bekerja karna aku memikirkan masa depanku bersama Xiumin nanti." Protes Chen, membuat Xiumin yang berada disebelahnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai dan Baekhyun menyoraki anak itu karna alasan menggelikannya.

"Aku ingin menunjukanmu sesuatu. Ayo, ikut aku." Sehun kembali meraih tangan Luhan, meninggalkan sejenak teman-temannya yang sangat berisik membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Luhan hanya menurut, walau cukup penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditunjukan Sehun kepadanya.

Sehun membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka tadi. pria itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghampiri sebuah mobil yang sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh kain hitam. Sehun mengulas senyum kepadanya, membuat Luhan merasa akan meleleh sedikit lagi. Semua orang mengakui jika Sehun memang tampan, tetapi ketika Ia tersenyum, maka dia akan jauh lebih tampan dan mempesona. Tak sadar, rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Luhan.

"Kudengar dari Ayahmu jika kau sudah pandai mengemudi, jadi aku memberikan ini untukmu."

Lalu Sehun menarik kain hitam itu hingga terpampanglah sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah mengkilap yang begitu elegan. Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika mengenali bahwa mobil didepannya adalah buatan pabrik otomotif berlambangkan kuda jingkrak yang begitu terkenal di dunia. Ferrari. Dan yang berada didepannya ini adalah keluaran terbarunya yang tak kalah mahal dari produk-produk sebelumnya. Ferrari LaFerrari, sebuah mobil yang pernah masuk kedalam catatan majalah Forbes karna harganya yang tak main-main. Luhan tidak percaya mobil itu sekarang ada didepannya—dan diberikan untuknya secara cuma-cuma.

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tak percaya, "Kau serius memberikanku ini?" mata rusanya memandangi lekat-lekat bagaimana mengkilapnya mobil itu, menandakan jika Ferrari itu masih baru. Luhan selalu ingin mengendarai mobil-mobil keren seperti ini.

Sehun tersenyum angkuh seraya mengendikan bahunya, "Aku bisa membelikanmu sepuluh jika kau mau."

Luhan tidak bisa untuk menahan pekikan senangnya dan masuk kedalam pelukan Sehun layaknya anak kucing. lelaki mungil itu bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menghujani wajah kekasihnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang manis. Sehun tertawa dan melingkari pinggang Luhan buru-buru agar tubuh mereka tidak berakhir terjerembab diatas tanah.

 _Luhan adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah diberikan Tuhan ke dalam hidupnya._

* * *

"Kalian siap?" Kai bertanya lewat jendela Chevrolet Corvette-nya dengan sebuah seringaian. Di kursi sampingnya ada Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan memegang sabuk pengamannya cukup kencang. Kai sepertinya tidak peduli pada kekasihnya yang tengah ketakutan itu.

Disebelah mobil Kai, ada Lamborghini Aventador milik Chanyeol yang berwarna silver yang berdampingan dengan mobil kekasihnya, Baekhyun, yang bertrademark Bugatti Veyron dengan warna biru menyala. Lalu di susul dengan Koenigsegg CCX milik Chen, Xiumin berada tepat disebelahnya dengan wajah lebih rileks ketimbang Kyungsoo. Setelah itu baru mobil Sehun dan Luhan yang berdampingan.

Mereka saling melempar seringaian satu sama lain, merasa akan mendapat gelar pemenang malam ini dengan percaya diri.

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan dengan senyuman miring khas-nya, "Kau terlihat seksi mengendarai itu."

Luhan memutar bola-matanya diselingi senyuman, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Atau aku yang akan sengaja mengalahkan diri demi kemenanganmu, sayang."

Luhan hendak membalas perkataan Sehun, tetapi suara Kai sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan aba-aba untuk mulai. Detik selanjutnya, seruan Kai mengudara bersamaan melajunya mobil-mobil itu dengan cepat.

Suara deruman mesin mobil berlomba-lomba meramaikan malam. Keenam mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tak main-main, membelah jalan yang sepi dengan ban mereka, mengikuti alur jalan yang tak ada ujungnya. Tidak mempedulikan bulan yang terus mengawasi dalam keheningan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak ada yang sempurna di muka bumi ini. Bahkan bulan yang begitu indah saja jika didekati akan terlihat banyak lubang-lubang cacatnya._

 _Setidaknya, hidupmu akan terasa sempurna jika memiliki teman, keluarga dan orang-orang yang menyayangimu ada disekelilingmu, dan hal itu pula yang akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya._

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Epilog**

"Yah, jadi seperti itulah masa muda _Appa_ dan _Baba_ -mu. Keren bukan?"

Kedua anak kecil dengan usia terpaut empat tahun itu bertepuk tangan setelah _Appa_ mereka menyudahi cerita panjangnya. Yang lebih kecil menghentikan tepuk tangannya tiba-tiba, lalu mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. Ekspresinya begitu menggemaskan di mata sang _Appa_.

"Tunggu!" Ziyu, anak kecil berusia enam tahun itu, mengangkat telapak tangannya diudara, "Berarti mobil kuno di garasi adalah pemberian _Appa_ untuk _Baba_?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, tapi di zaman _Appa_ dulu mobil itu bukan mobil kuno. Bahkan harganya bisa untuk membeli rumah baru."

Ziyu merengut. "Ziyu tidak percaya." Sehun menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Ziyu karna ekspresinya itu. Dia begitu mirip dengan Luhan, bahkan wataknya sekalipun.

" _Appa_ , aku mau dibelikan mobil juga!" Haowen, anak lelaki yang lebih besar, mulai meminta sesuatu pada _Appa_ tersayangnya. "Ajarkan aku mengemudi juga agar aku bisa menjadi pembalap seperti _Appa_. Aku ingin mengemudi di _roadstreet_ California." Dia membuat gerakan menyetir dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ziyu juga mau! Dan warnanya harus merah muda." Yang lebih kecil kembali berceloteh.

Haowen melirik aneh kearah adiknya, " _Pink?_ _Damn!_ _Are you fuckin' kidding me?_ " Ziyu memandang Kakaknya dengan sebal. Apa salahnya menyukai warna pink?

"Haowen!" suara Luhan terdengar menggelegar dari arah dapur. " _Baba_ dengar kau mengumpat lagi!"

Sementara Sehun sendiri malah menepuk-nepuk kepala putranya dengan sayang. "Kemampuan mengumpatmu itu semakin bagus, Haowen." Jika Ziyu adalah refleksi diri Luhan ketika masih kecil, maka Haowen adalah Sehun versi mini.

"Sehun! Jangan mendukung anakmu dengan hal-hal yang tidak baik." Luhan kembali bersuara, kali ini objek kemarahannya berbeda. "Bicaranya semakin seperti orang Amerika dari hari ke-hari."

Haowen merengut, "Kita 'kan memang tinggal di Amerika."

Kepala Luhan menyembul dari ruangan lain. "Ya, itu benar. Tapi kau tetap berdarah Cina, Haowennie."

Haowen memutar bola-matanya malas ketika _Baba_ -nya kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan menggelikan seperti itu.

"Dan Korea, jangan lupakan itu." Sehun menimpali ucapan suami cantiknya.

Luhan tak menanggapi ucapan Sehun dan kembali pada kegiatannya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Pertanda tidak bagus untuk Sehun, karna jika Luhan sudah seperti itu artinya rusa manisnya itu tengah kesal padanya. Maka dari itu, dia meninggalkan posisi duduk santainya dan bergegas ke dapur untuk menemui Luhan.

Haowen dan Ziyu saling berpandangan melihat _Appa_ -nya. "Apa yang dilakukan _Appa_ untuk meredam kekesalan _Baba_?" tanya Ziyu pada Kakaknya, walau dia sudah hafal betul jawabannya.

Haowen mendesah malas, "Menciumnya, _ofcourse_."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(LONG) a/n :**

Haiiiii gaesss! Finally gue bisa publish ini setelah kemaren-kemaren ketunda terus gara-gara tugas yang _Astagfirullahaladzim_ banyaknya -_- giliran mau lanjutin ini pasti ada aja temen gue yang ngingetin "Woy, lo udah ngerjain tugas belom?"

Dan ujung-ujungnya laptop ga kepegang lagi-_-

Tapi akhirnya gue bisa publish LAST CHAPTER Not Perfect, Yihaaa! /selebrasi/ ga nyangka ff ini udah berjalan setahun lebih, wkwk lama juga ya. Gue ga bosen-bosen bilang terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya sama kalian yang udah ikutin cerita ini dari awal sampe sekarang, yang bosen kena php gue mulu (hahah), yang sering nerror gue di fb/ig/line/bbm (wkwk kalian macem terroris tau gak lol), dan yang sering nyumpahin gue di kotak review karna gue telat apdet mulu (duhh-_-). Tbh, gue pasti bakal kangen sama suasana pas lagi ngetik ff ini dan karakter yang ada disini. Ada seneng dan sedihnya juga sih, tapi emang udah kodratnya cerita harus ada endingnya. Gue tau ini endingnya gak greget, tau kok gue, tau.

Maaf karna gue ga bisa nulis uname kalian satu-satu disini, soalnya banyak banget dan gue males ngetiknya hehe. Tapi yang terpenting gue selalu seneng baca review dari kalian walau beberapa ada yang gak ngenakin hahaha.

Oh iya, setiap chapter di Not Perfect gue selalu naruhin pesan moral(?) entah yang tersirat maupun yang tersurat (jeileh bahasa lo gar-_-). Mudah-mudahan kalian bisa nangkep ya, walau gue tau FF ini kaga ada faedahnya sama sekali :v

Awalnya, gue ngebuat FF ini bukan karna tanpa alesan. Gue mau nyampein gimana dampaknya anak dari hasil Brokenhome karna gue yang ngerasain hal itu sendiri. Ga semua anak brokenhome itu anak sampah, dan jelek dimata orang. Mereka bukannya nakal tapi mereka Cuma butuh perhatian :) mereka gapantes dikasarin, tapi harus dapet pelukan.

Anjir gue jadi dakwah(?) gini -_-

Last but not least, bigthanks for y'all! :* Laffyah somuchhh.

 **P. S :** KAGA BAKALAN ADA SEQUEL ATAU NOTPERFECT SEASON 2. INI BUKAN CINTA FITRI SOALNYA :'))

 **P. SS :** tungguin gue publish ff baru ya, HUEUHEUEHEU

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Anggara Dobby**_


End file.
